


We are Young

by romybook



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 197,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romybook/pseuds/romybook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une histoire d'amour somme toute simple et banale entre un professeur et son étudiant. Pas si banale quand Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy sont impliqués dans l'affaire. Pas si simple quand l'hymne de leur couple est 'We are Young'. Univers Alternatif.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne possède ni Harry Potter, ni la chanson « We are young » de Fun et je ne compte pas tirer de profit financier de cette histoire.

**Prologue : Règle Universelle**

_Les personnes détestant les règles ont tendance à être dirigées par elles._

...

C’est un fait reconnu, les jeunes se moquent des règles. Ils ne les écoutent pas, ne les suivent pas et n’ont même aucune envie d’en entendre parler. Beaucoup le leur reproche. Mais est-ce vraiment une mauvaise chose ? N’est-ce pas le désir de tout humain de vivre par ses propres règles ? Devenir adulte signifie-t-il qu’obligatoirement nous devons suivre le troupeau ? Est-ce un principe reconnu inscrit dans notre code génétique lors de nos dix-huit ans ? Peut-être pour certains…

Mais définitivement pas pour moi !

Mon nom est Harry James Potter et à très précisément 21 ans, âge de la majorité internationale, je ne suis un adulte que de nom. Il vous faut me comprendre, j’ai un certain passif en ce qui concerne les règles. Depuis mon enfance, je les déteste. C’est même plus fort que cela : j’abhorre lorsque quiconque souhaite et essaye de contrôler ma vie. Devenir indépendant, mon propre maître, n’a pas été quelque chose de simple, mais alors que je m’apprête à prendre mon poste de plus jeune professeur de littérature à l’Académie Privée d’Hogw’ Arts, j’ai bel et bien l’intention de vivre par mes propres principes.

Si vous me rencontriez, vous me qualifieriez probablement de jeune homme simple – comme quoi tout le monde peut se faire duper, ne l’oubliez jamais. Pour être honnête, il ne me faut pas grand-chose pour être heureux. C’est facile : j’ai juste besoin de faire ce qui me plait. Et qu’est-ce que j’aime si ce n’est la littérature ? La littérature a peut-être même un sens trop vaste. J’adore les mots et ils me le rendent bien. Ils me l’ont toujours bien rendu. Enseigner était donc la voie facile. Et maintenant que je vais pouvoir enseigner durant toute la semaine et écrire sur mon temps libre, le puzzle qu’est ma vie semble finalement se mettre en place.

Mais, à l’image d’une pièce de monnaie, j’ai deux côtés très différents : une face que je partage avec mes amis, que je vais partager avec mes futurs étudiants, et mon côté pile géré par mes faiblesses et mes blessures. Lors de mes week-ends, c’est cette autre vie qui s’anime. Car, voyez-vous, j’adore – en réalité j’ai besoin de – faire la fête. J’adore danser. J’adore fumer – et admettons-le c’est une habitude que je ne pratique pas seulement le week-end. J’adore boire et même me droguer, à l’occasion.

Il ne me viendrait jamais à l’esprit de faire se rencontrer ces deux mondes… Je vous laisse imaginer d’ici la catastrophe.

Ne croyez pas que de ce discours transparait une quelconque fierté. Je ne suis pas fier de ce que je suis. J’admets volontiers ne pas être quelqu’un de parfait, je ne me qualifierais définitivement pas de gendre idéal, et je ne suis certainement pas un bon exemple. Mais ne pouvant faire autrement, et ne le méritant pas à mon humble avis, je préfère et de loin ne pas m’attacher. Non seulement pour mon propre bien mais surtout pour celui d’autrui.

Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne cherche pas à être quelqu’un de meilleur. Il est des actions passées dont j’ai besoin de me racheter. Seulement voilà, m’approcher un peu trop prêt de qui que ce soit me brûle, et je ne vous parle même pas de l’état de l’autre personne…

Quand j’étais encore étudiant, je me suis donc créé une ligne de conduite, une série de règles que j’ai un peu améliorées dans mon nouveau rôle d’enseignant. Car il est une chose essentielle dans ma vie que vous devez comprendre : bien qu’imperméable aux règles en général, je compte continuer à me conformer scrupuleusement aux miennes. Elles m’ont après tout retenu en vie jusqu’ici. Les rejeter serait inconsidéré. Et même si je n’entre pas dans la balance, elles seront pour le bien de mes élèves.

…

Sur le papier, tout cela paraissait si simple. Toutes ces pensées me semblaient légitimes. J’étais loin de m’imaginer que la nouvelle salle de classe vers laquelle je me dirigeais alors allait devenir le témoin d’un changement fondamental dans ma vie. Alors que je m’apprêtais à entamer une nouvelle vie, j’étais loin de m’attendre à être tout à coup confronté à mes secrets, à mon passé, à mon côté obscur et disons-le clairement, à mes propres règles. 

Ces règles que j’avais créées si minutieusement ne pouvaient que se retrouver ébranlées. L’une après l’autre, elles allaient être réduites en cendres par la dernière personne sur terre que j’aurais pu imaginer : un jeune homme blond se prénommant Drago Malefoy.

Je le revois encore lors de notre rencontre… Si à cet instant on m’avait dit que l’air que je me forçais à passer en boucle dans mon esprit deviendrait notre hymne, j’en aurais ri. Et pourtant…

…

Cette chanson que j’aime tant, me caractérise tellement, nous correspond complètement car oui, je suis jeune et lui l’est également : une condition sine qua non dont vous devez vous rappeler avant d’entamer votre lecture.

Mon nom est Harry Potter et ce qui suit est le journal de mon histoire, _son histoire_ , **notre histoire**.


	2. Règle 1

Septembre – Octobre : _Give me a second I, I need to get my story straight_

…

**Règle N°1**

_Ne jamais commencer du mauvais pied avec un élève, ou quiconque pour ce que ça vaut…_

_… autant qu’on peut l’éviter._

_…_

**Il ne suffit parfois que d’un simple regard pour que la haine s’installe. Avec Drago, malgré nos statuts respectifs de professeur et élève, il ne nous suffit que d’un cours ensemble pour que la guerre soit clairement déclarée.**

**…**

Alors que je me présente pour la première fois devant ma classe de dernière année, je suis remarquablement détendu. Non pas que je considère le fait d’enseigner comme un amusement, mais disons que cela me parait naturel et je n’ai qu’une envie : me retrouver enfin face à mes nouveaux élèves. Que ma première heure soit justement avec les étudiants préparant leur A-levels* n’est qu’une coïncidence et pourtant, dans un sens, il n’aurait pu en être autrement. C’est le meilleur moyen de me mettre dans le bain.

Mes affaires étant déjà dans la salle, je me dirige nonchalamment vers mon bureau, sur lequel je m’assois en tailleur les yeux fixés sur mon audience. J’entends d’ici les cris des autres professeurs, mais calmez vos ardeurs : je ne cherche pas à me la jouer dilettante, je considère seulement que le meilleur des profs est quelqu’un de naturel. Et je ne vais pas commencer à m’accaparer de chichis.

« Mon nom est Harry, » je déclare finalement dans un sourire à l’attention générale, « et j’espère que vous me ferez le plaisir de m’appeler ainsi. En ne dévoilant pas mon nom de famille, vous ne risquez pas d’être tentés de l’utiliser. Et s’il vous plait, pas de monsieur ou de professeur. »

Mon ton est chaleureux mais je me veux ferme. Certes, je ne suis pas contre l’idée qu’ils m’envisagent comme l’un de leurs amis mais je compte tout de même travailler dans cette classe et je veux qu’ils le comprennent.

Les différentes têtes du premier rang acquiescent et je prends quelques secondes pour les observer tous en détails. Ce n’est que lorsque mes yeux franchissent le dernier rang que je m’attarde sur lui pour la première fois. Ses mèches blondes presque blanches sont la première vision que j’ai de lui. Des habits visiblement de hautes coutures, taillés à sa mesure, il est avachi sur sa chaise et conserve pourtant un air distingué. Ce simple fait m’exaspère mais je n’en laisse pas paraitre. Après l’avoir détaillé plus ostensiblement que j’aimerais le faire croire, enfin, nos regards se croisent. Je l’avoue malgré moi, déjà, je le différencie de mes autres élèves. Ce n’est pas un choix, seulement une obligation. À cet instant, je ne sais pas encore s’il se comporte ainsi avec tous ses professeurs, s’il cultive la désinvolture avec précision mais j’ose espérer qu’il voit en moi la même chose que ce que je vois en lui. Ses premiers mots me le dévoilent clairement :

« Absolument, Monsieur Potter » me dit-il en tenant mon regard, un air de défi et de supériorité imprimés dans ses pupilles.

Évidemment, toute la classe éclate de rire. À cet âge, il n’en faut pas plus pour déconcentrer un tel groupe et être envahis par le chaos. Je le sais parfaitement, je ne suis pas beaucoup plus vieux qu’eux après tout. Mais je ne perds pas mon sang-froid, il m’en faut plus que cela.

« Pas possible, on a un petit malin dans la classe. Qu’est-ce qui m’a vendu ? »

Nos yeux sont toujours accrochés, je ne m’occupe même plus du reste de mes élèves, ce qui me permet de voir les débuts d’un énervement certain dans ses orbes du fait de ma réplique. Un autre élève se serait probablement écrasé, et malgré le peu qu’il a à me dire, il ne peut s’empêcher de répondre :

« Mon père. Le maire de Londres, vous en avez probablement entendu parler et il se trouve également être membre du conseil de direction de notre chère école. »

« Bien entendu ! Tu es donc un Malefoy, si je ne m’abuse. »

« Drago Malefoy, » me rétorque-t-il en insistant sur son prénom comme si celui-ci suffisait à apporter le respect, l’autorité.

C’est peut-être le cas pour son père ou auprès des gens en général mais je ne suis définitivement pas tout le monde et les quelques gloussements que j’entends ne m’empêche pas de lancer en insistant d’une voix trainante imitant celle du blondinet:

« Très bien, Drago, si tu préfères m’appeler Monsieur Potter, je comprendrais. Après tout, il me semble que dans ton monde, il est important de se rappeler la hiérarchie. Et puisque tu sembles être quelqu’un qui a besoin de savoir qui est son maître, je ferai une exception pour toi. Tu peux m’appeler Monsieur. »

Mes mots dépassent probablement ma pensée et mon ton doit être plus tranchant que prévu car le silence se fait immédiatement dans la salle. Drago est manifestement soufflé par ma réponse mais pas autant que moi. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m’est passé par la tête. Certes, je fais comme si de rien n’était, comme s’il était normal pour moi d’être si acéré, voir méchant ; je conserve mon masque d’indifférence que j’ai dû perfectionner depuis l’enfance. Drago, en revanche, l’a bel et bien perdu et je ne vois plus seulement des traces d’énervement mais une furie sans nom sur son visage. Je viens de toucher la corde sensible, sans même m’en apercevoir.

Nos yeux restent bloqués l’un dans l’autre durant de longues secondes et à cet instant je sais que nous ressentons la même chose : de la haine. Mais ce que je ne m’attends pas à trouver dans un coin de mon esprit est ce sentiment pernicieux qui s’infiltre tout au fond de moi : je suis content de ma réplique, content de mon petit effet. Pas de ma méchanceté, seulement de l’effet de mes paroles sur mon étudiant. Les yeux de Drago se sont illuminés, ils brillent de vie et le blondinet n’en est que plus beau. Ses yeux m’intriguent et je donnerais n’importe quoi pour connaître ses pensées.

-

_Il est là devant nous, devant moi, si prétentieux que j’en ai envie de vomir. Franchement, pour qui se prend-il ? S’asseoir ainsi comme s’il était notre ami, notre égal. Il n’est certainement pas le mien. Un regard et je sais déjà qu’il n’est pas de notre monde. Il n’a rien à faire ici._

_Nous avons tous repris le chemin de l’école hier, il n’a donc pas encore enseigné à proprement parlé mais déjà toute l’école parle de lui, le jeune prodige de l’enseignement. J’en avais la nausée avant même d’entrer dans sa salle mais dès que j’ai posé mes yeux sur lui, la nausée s’est transformée en bile. Qui croit-il impressionner habillé ainsi ? Ses vêtements ne sont même pas taillés, encore moins griffés. On le prendrait presque pour un clochard. Et ses cheveux… est-ce que je vous ai parlé de ses cheveux ? C’est une telle pagaille que des oiseaux pourraient y faire leur nid. Mais le pire est probablement son sourire… J’ai envie de le frapper. À n’en pas douter, toutes les filles vont chavirer. Comme si c’était son rôle._

_À peine un pied à Hogw’ et il veut déjà faire ami-ami avec ses élèves – ce mec n’a vraiment rien compris, je vous jure. J’aurais presque envie de rire si sa voix ne me répugnait pas tant, et ce qu’il dit est carrément insultant à notre encontre. Je n’hésite donc pas à le rembarrer, à la première occasion. Monsieur Potter, vous n’êtes pas le bienvenu ici !_

_…_

_Je n’en reviens même pas de son culot. Pour qui se prend-il sincèrement ? Sait-il au moins à qui il parle ? Mon père va en entendre parler, foi de Malefoy. S’il n’est pas parti d’ici un mois, j’aurai sa peau, d’une façon ou d’une autre. Non que je veuille le renvoyer seulement pour son physique et ses manières, je ne suis pas si vain. Non ! Mais si vous voyiez sa manière d’être. Je me tourne vers mes camarades et évidemment ils sont tous en admiration. On ne peut pas en attendre davantage de godiches et abrutis pareils. J’ai honte de faire parmi de leur milieu. Franchement ! En un sourire, ils sont déjà accro, ont déjà envie de lui plaire, de le tutoyer comme il l’a exigé – je crois même avoir entendu des filles soupirer de plaisir – et surtout de répondre à sa stupide demande. Bien sûr, en tant que nouvel enseignant, il souhaite mieux nous connaitre. Vous ne pouvez pas faire plus cliché. ‘Parlez moi de vous, de vos passions, de ce que vous avez retenu et préféré du cours de littérature jusqu’à aujourd’hui, ce que vous attendez de ce cours et même ce que vous pensez de l’école.’ Le temps qu’on écrive tout cela, le cours sera déjà bien avancé. Le malin… Ma copie risque de lui apporter des surprises. Comme si j’allais me faire une joie de répondre à sa consigne à savoir de tourner mes phrases de la façon la plus littéraire possible. La surprise sera sienne. Je le hais déjà…_

_Et je ne suis pas au bout de mon calvaire. Après un rapide ramassage des copies, Potter nous explique le fonctionnement de ses cours. Je ne vous raconte même pas. Tout le gros du travail est à faire sur notre temps libre. Non, pour Potter, les cours sont réservés à la lecture à haute voix de nos textes, à la discussion de nos avis et pensées, à l’élaboration de commentaire en commun et de synthèse écrite. Et si notre travail n’était pas déjà immense, nous aurons à lui rendre un commentaire ou une dissertation toutes les deux semaines. Certes les points auront été étudiés en classe mais je vois déjà la somme de travail… J’en ai le tournis. Compte-t-il se reposer sur ses lauriers et jouer le simple arbitre en cours ? Ça m’en a tout l’air. J’en viendrais presque à regretter notre ancien enseignant et ses méthodes bien plus classiques, à la limite de l’ennui mortel._

_Suis-je le seul à voir dans son jeu ? J’en ai l’impression. Même Blaise semble pressé de se mettre au travail sous les ordres de Saint Potter. Et ses ordres ne tardent pas à venir. Après avoir fait durer le suspense quant à notre première étude de texte, pour le plaisir soi-disant de tous, Potter nous distribue enfin l’objet tant désiré. Je mentirais si je disais que je ne suis pas moi-même excité à l’idée de le découvrir. Après tout, si j’ai choisi littérature, c’est pour une bonne raison. Mon attitude, elle, n’en montre rien : je ne suis certainement pas un vulgaire élève. Avant de jeter un œil au titre pourtant, j’autorise mes yeux à se diriger sur ceux de mon enseignant qui est lui-même en train de me fixer, attendant probablement ma réaction. Et juste pour ça, j’ai envie, j’ai besoin de me moquer de son choix._

_Mais là sur nos tables se trouve l’un de mes livres favoris : le Portrait de Dorian Gray, et bien sûr, j’en suis soufflé. Je ne m’attendais pas à cela, je l’avoue et mon masque s’en trouve craquelé, pour un instant seulement. Je sais que les yeux de Potter sont toujours sur moi et quand je l’observe enfin, je vois qu’il sourit. Sait-il l'effet que ce livre a sur moi ? Bien évidemment non. Je me sens presque incertain sous son regard scrutateur et son sourire provocateur… Je ne vais pas renier cette histoire, ces personnages seulement pour le contrer. Mon manque de réaction semble le rassurer, lui plaire même et il n’hésite pas à embrayer sur une introduction de son cours._

_« Que connaissez-vous de l’auteur ? » finit-il par demander après quelques mots._

_Je ne vais certainement pas lui faire le plaisir de répondre mais les remarques de mes camarades m’intéressent. Que peuvent-ils bien connaître d’un tel classique ? Je ne suis clairement pas déçu._

_« Il était gay, » répond un de mes pairs._

_La réplique me fait lever les yeux au ciel lorsqu’elle fait rire Potter et le reste de la classe._

_« Probablement sa plus belle qualité à mon avis mais qui n’est pas nécessairement l’information capitale de sa biographie, même si je peux comprendre l’engouement moderne de ce trait de caractère… »_

_Sa phrase me fait presque sourire mais je me retiens, je préfère me concentrer sur la première de couverture présentant un Dorian tout en beauté, et ce en attendant que mon aversion pour mon enseignant revienne._

_Et ma haine, un instant apaisée par la découverte du livre, revient à plein régime. Alors que le cours se poursuit, les prérequis que Potter offre ainsi que les premières pistes de lecture qu’il jette à la volée me font encore plus le détester : il parle avec des mots choisis, des mots qui me font un certain effet, des idées que je partage. Mes propres opinions se retournent contre moi et je me fais horreur._

_Heureusement, la cloche ne tarde pas à sonner et je quitte la salle sans un regard pour Potter – enfin, c’est ce que je veux bien me dire, la vérité est légèrement différente à mon grand désarroi. Je me dirige vers mon casier et je m’y adosse un instant. Je sens déjà une migraine poindre et les cours n’ont repris que depuis le matin même – ça promet. Car oui, je ne vous ai pas dit, Potter est aussi mon tuteur en Écriture d’Invention. Si un cours me plonge dans cet état, je n’ose même pas imaginer ce que sa vision quotidienne me prodiguera._

_Alors que les premiers camarades passent dans les couloirs, je prends rapidement une décision contre mes maux. J’ai vraiment besoin de me taper une fille. Un petit coup rapide dans les toilettes durant la pause, rien de mieux pour se remettre en selle après une heure et demie d’abomination._

_Heureusement, je n’ai pas à chercher loin pour me trouver une bécasse pas trop laide – la plupart prie pour me voir passer sous leur jupe. Malheureusement pour moi, ce n’est qu’au moment de jouir que je m’aperçois de la couleur des yeux de ma condisciple: ils sont verts. Et rien à voir avec les émeraudes de Potter ! Est-ce que je viens vraiment de penser ça ?_

_…_

**C’est idiot la façon dont une simple interaction conditionne le futur d’une relation. Avec Drago, c’est sur un regard, sur une déclaration tonitruante que notre futur s’est lancé. Même si j’ai toujours évité d’être trop facilement amical avec autrui, je n’ai jamais été volontairement méchant, excepté avec mon oncle – mais pour des raisons évidentes. Face à Drago cependant, quelque chose en moi s’était déclenché… comme s’il était l’archétype de tous ces typiques gosses de riche pour qui la vie semblait facile. Une vie que je n’avais pas eue et que je ne pouvais qu’envier.**

**Je n’ai su que bien plus tard ce que Drago lui avait vu, avait perçu de ma personne et étrangement, nous n’étions pas si loin dans nos conclusions. Nous étions trop différents et à la fois si semblables et nous représentions exactement ce que l’autre désirait.**

**Une chose pourtant nous avait tous deux marqués outre cette haine quasi palpable : nos yeux respectifs. Un regard vert étincelant face à un gris tempétueux.**

**…**

**Nouvelle Règle N°1**

_Ne jamais s’arrêter sur le physique d’un étudiant…_

_… c’est assurément le commencement des problèmes…_

_… et parfois le début d’une histoire exceptionnelle._


	3. Règle 2

Septembre – Octobre : _Give me a second I, I need to get my story straight_

…

**Règle N°2**

_Ne jamais se laisser intriguer par un élève._

_…_

**Il ne suffit que d’un écrit pour que mon jugement concernant Drago commence à s’altérer. Et pourtant, ce n’était pas bien parti…** **Dès notre deuxième cours, la bataille faisait en effet rage.**

...

Jusqu’à présent bien accueilli par la majorité de mes collègues – un seul m’ayant fait remarquer d’un air narquois que j’étais la nouvelle célébrité de l’Académie – mais surtout par l’ensemble de mes étudiants ; alors que mon deuxième cours avec Drago s’apprête à commencer, j’ose espérer que nos débuts houleux ne dureront pas. En tout cas, c’est ce que je me plais à penser.

Dès que je pose mes yeux sur lui, je sais pourtant que rien n’a été oublié, encore moins pardonné. Il ressent la même chose à mon égard et je ne peux m’empêcher de lui sourire, avec un brin de satisfaction. Sa réaction est presque inexistante, à mon plus grand désarroi. Je le regarde plus attentivement alors que je salue ma classe et je m’aperçois des cernes striant son visage – en voilà un qui n’a pas dû se coucher tôt hier. Juste après la reprise des cours et à l’internat : le fait est étonnant, d’autant plus lorsqu’on considère l’heure strict du couvre-feu.

Je regarde son camarade assis à ses côtés, Blaise Zabini, son meilleur ami, et lui ne porte aucun signe d’une quelconque fatigue. Drago Malefoy semble être le seul sujet à des insomnies. Malgré tout, sa posture n’a pas changé depuis hier : affalé sur sa chaise, toujours aussi parfait. Il ne prête pas attention à mes paroles, il le devrait. Je suis sur le point de rendre les copies de la veille et je ne suis clairement pas impressionné par son travail. J’ai d’ailleurs réservé son feuillet pour la fin. J’ai presque envie d’en lire des morceaux devant la classe entière, juste pour montrer ce qu’il ne faut pas faire, humiliant le jeune homme par la même. Mais je ne suis pas méchant à ce point. 

Alors que je continue à marcher dans les rangs, donnant des appréciations orales aux productions de mes étudiants, faire mine de ne pas le voir murmurer avec animation à Blaise devient impossible, surtout quand j’ai le malheur de l’entendre parfaitement. Il ne fait même pas attention à moi, à ma présence à portée d’oreilles. Il n’a pas peur de moi : il devrait.

« Ce n’est qu’un prétentieux, un arrogant petit con qui croit tout savoir sur tout, qui se pense meilleur que les autres, » dit-il à Blaise qui lui sourit.

« Tu sais que c’est exactement ce que les gens pourraient dire de toi, s’ils osaient, » répond le métisse et je suis intrigué bien malgré moi par leur discussion ainsi que par leur relation.

Drago Malefoy n’est pas quelqu’un à qui l’on peut parler si franchement, enfin, c’est ce que je pensais.

« Je le sais bien mais il y a tout de même une grande différence entre nous… » poursuit Drago, un petit sourire suffisant aux lèvres.

« Qui est ? »

« Je ne suis pas un putain d’orphelin. »

« Drago ! » je m’exclame tout à coup car je ne peux en entendre davantage. « Une heure de retenue ! »

Mes yeux adressent des éclairs au blondinet et je ne fais aucun effort pour les cacher. Drago, lui, semble très satisfait de sa prestation, a priori volontaire.

« Puis-je savoir pour quel motif ? » me demande-t-il d’un air sardonique.

« Bavardage, » je lui réplique, les dents serrées, contenant ma colère avec difficulté.

« À ce qu’il me semble, je n’étais pas le seul à parler, » assène-t-il sans se démonter.

« Bizarrement, je n’ai vu que tes lèvres bouger, » je riposte franchement, peut-être d’ailleurs trop sincère.

« Dans ce cas, arrête de les regarder, » ose-t-il me dire, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, probablement très content de sa réplique, certain de m’avoir définitivement contrecarré.

« Je les regarde si je veux. »

Le remarque est peut-être enfantine, elle a néanmoins un effet immédiat. Certes, mes élèves rigolent mais lui a le malheur de rougir. J’en fronce bien entendu les sourcils, intrigué, une question muette prête à franchir mes lèvres. Je me rappelle toutefois que je me trouve en classe – et non en boite de nuit – je ne vais certainement pas perdre ma superbe de professeur ni déroger à mes règles, surtout pas pour ce blondinet.

« De toute façon, » je reprends donc, « vu le torchon que tu m’as rendu au dernier cours, j’avais déjà envie de t’offrir une heure pour rattraper ton travail, tu vas donc pouvoir en profiter. Je t’attends à mon bureau à la fin de cette heure. »

Un dernier coup d’œil dans sa direction pour lui exprimer ma pleine fureur et je reprends mon cours comme si de rien n’était. Je décide finalement de ne pas lui faire l’honneur de lire ses mots devant la classe. Il en éprouverait sans doute trop de plaisir et je ne suis pas là pour ça.

…

_Si j’osais, je n’irais même pas le rejoindre à son office. Il a quitté sa salle sans même me regarder, peut-être un défi pour voir jusqu’où je peux aller. Malgré mon désir de lui désobéir et mes élans inhabituels d’audace et de provoc que j’ai en présence de Potter, je me force à ravaler ma fierté bien placée pour me diriger vers son bureau. S’il croit qu’une heure de retenue risque de me faire flancher, il ne me connait vraiment pas. En une journée et après avoir entendu babiller à son sujet toutes les gourdasses de l’école, ma haine à son égard semble avoir au moins doublé._

_Une dernière poussée d’impertinence me fait pénétrer dans sa salle sans même frapper. Il est à sa fenêtre, le visage tourné vers l’extérieur, une cigarette à la bouche. Le petit con, ne sait-il pas qu’il est interdit de fumer ici ? Non que les élèves respectent cette règle, mais c’est un enseignant. Il m’énerve. C’est malin, moi aussi j’ai envie d’une taffe maintenant._

_Mon arrivée tonitruante, loin de ma classe naturelle, le fait se retourner. Je vois un sourire éclore sur ses lèvres avant qu’il se reprenne. Est-ce que je le fais rire, peut-être ? Idiot._

_« Je pensais presque que tu ne viendrais pas, » s’exclame-t-il, visiblement surpris._

_Eh oui, Potter, tu n’as manifestement pas la science infuse._

_« Moi, je n’y serais certainement pas aller, » songe-t-il à voix haute, tirant toujours sur sa cigarette, un air pensif accroché au visage._

_Je ne sais pas tellement quoi répondre. Essaye-t-il de m’amadouer ? Comme s’il allait réussir. Après un dernier soupir qui me fait malgré moi rougir, Potter écrase sa cigarette dans son cendrier puis il se pose nonchalamment sur son bureau. Je rêve. Lui arrive-t-il seulement d’être distingué ? Je ne peux m’empêcher d’hausser les sourcils en signe de dégout manifeste et Potter ose me retourner un sourire défiant._

_« Tu sais que c’est interdit ? » lui dis-je donc, une nouvelle fois satisfait d’utiliser le tutoiement avec naturel, une habitude que mes parents ne m’ont certainement pas apprise._

_Il rigole sans réserve et j’ai tout à coup peur d’être face à un maniaque… Ou un lunatique, changeant d’humeur comme de chemise. Ou un aveugle – avec ses lunettes, vous me direz – m’ayant pris pour son meilleur ami. Son attitude me trouble, sa réplique d’autant plus._

_« Et toi, tu sais que c’est normalement interdit de jouer les effrontés face à son enseignant… Encore plus de diffuser des informations privées concernant sa vie intime. Détails que tu n’as d’ailleurs eus que grâce à ton père si j’en crois mon sixième sens… »_

_Il m’aurait donné une baffe que ma surprise aurait été similaire. Je me sens pris en faute et je n’aime pas la sensation. Évidemment, je comprends tout de suite qu’il parle de son statut d’orphelin. Ai-je été trop méchant pour Saint Potter ? Il peut toujours courir pour que je m’excuse. Mes soudains états d’âmes ne vont certainement pas me faire changer d’avis. Il ne semble pourtant pas attendre une quelconque justification, c’est ce qui m’étonne et me perturbe le plus. Ses réactions sont si  inattendues qu’elles me laissent coi. Je dois à tout prix reprendre le dessus._

_« Je n’ai pas besoin de mon père pour en apprendre davantage sur ta ‘vie intime’ comme tu dis. Tu te débrouilles très bien tout seul,_ **_Harry_ ** _! »_

_J’insiste sur son prénom pour qu’il comprenne que la position qu’il cherche à imposer ne prend pas avec moi._

_« Et qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là exactement ? » me demande-t-il, les yeux brillants d’une excitation que je ne sais placer._

_Sa posture a également changé, il s’est avancé vers moi sans même s’en apercevoir. On dirait un gamin devant un magasin de friandises, et je me retrouve une nouvelle fois perdu, visiblement pas sur la même longueur d’onde… comme s’il connaissait quelque chose que j’ignore._

_« Réfléchissons… En donnant ton prénom si facilement, tu te doutais que tes élèves pourraient trouver sur Internet toutes sortes d’informations te concernant… »_

_« Comme quoi par exemple, Drago ? Éclaire-moi, je t’en prie ! »_

_Son culot est indétrônable. Nous voilà pris dans une joute verbale à laquelle je ne m’attendais pas… Et je ne sais comment m’en dépêtrer._

_« Je n’en sais rien… » Je lui réponds donc en haussant les épaules, inconfortable._

_« Je croyais que TU avais cherché ? »_

_Je rends finalement les armes._

_« J’avoue, j’ai eu cette info par mon père, content maintenant ? »_

_« Pas franchement. Si elle en vient à s’étendre parmi tes camarades, je saurais qui en est à l’origine, Drago et ton écart de conduite ne restera alors pas impuni. »_

_Choqué par son ton froid, je reste pantelant. Je suis celui censé parler de la sorte, pas cette espèce de rebut de la société. Nous nous toisons durant de longues secondes, peut-être même quelques minutes, jusqu’à ce qu’il soupire et encore une fois, j’en rougis. Je ne sais pas ce que j’ai fait à mes putains d’hormones pour se réveiller en sa présence mais s’il pouvait cesser ses bruits érotiques, je lui en serais reconnaissant – peut-être. Ma réaction semble attirer son attention. Les émotions dévoilées par ses émeraudes changent de nouveau. Je ne suis presque pas surpris par son changement de ton._

_« Tu veux que je te dise ce que ces soi-disant élèves pourraient trouver sur Internet en tapant mon nom… Pas grand-chose à part mes succès scolaires et la révélation de ma ‘oh combien étonnante sexualité’. Deux aspects de ma vie qui sont évidents pour tout le monde ayant passé dix minutes en ma compagnie. Donc, s’il te plait, je te le redemande une dernière fois, pourras-tu à l’avenir éviter de dire quoi que ce soit sur moi. Même s’il est clair pour toute l’école que ce n’est pas le grand amour entre nous deux, s’attaquer à la vie privée n’est digne de personne. Et je risquerais de tomber aussi bas que toi, si ça se reproduisait… »_

_Soufflé par sa sincérité et sa menace à peine voilée, je ne peux m’empêcher d’acquiescer. À vrai dire, je n’ai écouté que d’une oreille distraite la fin de son monologue. Je suis resté scotché au mot sexualité. Ce n’est peut-être pas une grande révélation puisqu’il n’a en effet jamais laissé planer le doute mais cela est tout de même un choc pour moi, Drago Malefoy. D’une part, car je réalise à quel point Potter est très différent de moi… Et je me serais bien passé de m’en rendre compte dans le domaine sexuel. Pourquoi vient-il me narguer sur ce terrain glissant ?_

_Bien sûr, pour tous ceux qui me connaissent, il est une certitude que je suis épanoui. Mais disons que les choses sont un peu plus complexes que ces apparences. J’en suis encore à me chercher quand lui semble parfaitement à l’aise avec la personne qu’il est intérieurement._

_Le choc ne s’arrête pas là néanmoins. Je suis tout à coup ramené à ses paroles d’une heure et quelques plus tôt. Je suis obligé de me poser des questions sur leur implication. Vient-il d’admettre qu’il regardait bel et bien mes lèvres dans ce sens-là ? Je ne peux contrôler mes rougissements à cette réalisation qui n’en est probablement pas une. Potter me trouble de la plus mauvaise des manières et j’ai envie de tout faire valser dans son bureau, à commencer par cette nouvelle cigarette qu’il vient de placer entre ses lèvres. Putain, je donnerais n’importe quoi pour de la nicotine ! Père a beau dire que ce n’est pas raffiné, l’apaisement du tabac serait tout de même le bienvenu._

_Mes pensées bouillonnant dans mon cerveau, des émotions folles se succédant sur mon visage, je n’ose même pas imaginer les différentes têtes que je présente à mon enseignant. Et pourquoi ne réagit-il pas, d’abord ? Il semble ailleurs, dans une contemplation qui me laisse muet, jusqu’à ce qu’il se ressaisisse par un énième soupir et une envie presque irrépressible de ma part d’être la cause de ses gémissements. Heureusement qu’il ne peut lire dans mes pensées – il risquerait de se faire de fausses idées. N’allez pas vous imaginer que je suis attiré. C’est juste lui et ses … bruits. Par chance, il décide enfin à rouvrir sa bouche et au premier son, mon exaspération à son égard dépasse la courbe de mon insanité passagère._

_« Est-ce que tu as des heures de libre dans ton emploi du temps ? » me demande-t-il presque chagriné._

_En une seconde, il semble avoir vieilli de dix ans, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi._

_« On pourrait très bien faire ça le soir mais je ne voudrais pas te faire perdre ton temps précieux. »_

_L’ironie est là mais son ton n’est plus vraiment tranchant. Il est dans un autre monde._

_Abandonnant mes répliques acérées, je lui tends mon programme, à présent très sérieux, mon masque calé sur mon visage : un Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur, Père serait fier de moi._

_« Demain, de 16h à 17h, après notre cours d’Écriture d’Invention, j’ai également un espace libre, » dit-il avant de me rendre mon carnet. « Tu devrais aller manger, maintenant. Je t’ai gardé trop longtemps. »_

_Pourquoi semble-t-il si mélancolique tout à coup ? Et pourquoi suis-je intéressé ? Je n’ai même pas le temps d’y réfléchir que déjà mes prochains mots s’échappent de ma bouche, étonnant par la même Potter aussi bien que moi-même._

_« Tu ne viens pas ? »_

_Ma voix est presque gentille, douce, comme si j’étais inquiet ou je ne sais quoi. Même ma mère n’entend plus cette voix depuis déjà quelques années. Incompréhensible._

_Potter me sourit avant d’ajouter :_

_« Je n’ai pas très faim. La cigarette sera amplement suffisante pour l’instant. »_

_Je hoche la tête en guise d’assentiment avant de sortir de son bureau, prenant presque mes jambes à mon cou. Je dois me sortir de cette atmosphère si particulière. Je dois m’éloigner de cet homme qui me fait agir à l’opposé de ce que je suis, et vite._

…

Les yeux plongés dans le vide de Drago, je laisse vagabonder mon esprit sur la scène qui vient de se dérouler en oubliant ma cigarette qui finit par me brûler. Drago Malefoy m’intrigue. Plus que de raison. Son visage était si expressif devant moi, il y a encore quelques minutes de cela. Un cœur réside sous ce masque et je m’en veux de l’avoir agressé, de l’avoir poussé à me détester dès notre premier cours.

C’est idiot mais il me fait penser à moi, lorsque j’étais plus jeune. Nous sommes pourtant tellement différents. Nous venons de deux mondes opposés mais durant ces quelques minutes de dialogue, ou plutôt pendant ses silences, j’ai reconnu des émotions qui me sont familières, peut-être même une lutte qu’il a contre lui-même. Je ne comprends même pas ce pressentiment, cette intuition et elle me rend incertain. Je repense sans le vouloir à mon passé et je n’aime pas ce que j’y vois. Vivement que mon prochain cours commence.

-

Après deux heures et demie d’un cours relativement enrichissant, Drago s’étant montré silencieux, voir même carrément absent par moment, je suis presque avide de me retrouver seul avec lui. C’était déjà notre troisième cours ensemble – il est l’un de ceux que je vois le plus après tout – et je viens encore de découvrir une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité. Son calme olympien, limite éteint, ne m’a pas particulièrement plu. Quitte à l’entendre participer, je suis prêt à l’écouter déclamer son antipathie à mon encontre sous toutes ses formes. Heureusement – enfin… – ses yeux étaient sur moi à de nombreuses reprises, la seule preuve tangible qu’il m’écoutait. Mais maintenant notre confrontation est sur le point d’arriver et je ne peux m’empêcher d’être satisfait.

Un sourire aux lèvres, je salue mes élèves à la suite les uns derrière les autres, jusqu’à ce qu’il n’en reste plus qu’un. Les yeux tournés vers la fenêtre, Drago fait mine de contempler le temps qui passe mais je le vois dans son tic nerveux, il appréhende nos retrouvailles. Sans prendre la peine de parler, je ferme la porte derrière nous – chose qui n’est pas vraiment conseillée – mais ce n’est pas comme si j’allais lui sauter dessus et j’ai toujours su apprécier l’atmosphère conférée par une salle de classe close. Le bruit de la porte fait sursauter le blondinet et un instant je me demande si je lui fais peur. Mais je chasse cette pensée d’un hochement de tête, je ne vois pas ce qui, chez moi, pourrait faire peur à qui que ce soit, c’est bien là ma force. Une force que j’ai perfectionné – et que d’autres ont amélioré – depuis ma jeunesse. Pourquoi se fait-il que Drago me plonge toujours dans mon passé ? Plutôt que de me concentrer sur cette question, je me rapproche de mon étudiant. Il n’a pas bougé de sa place du fond et s’il souhaite laisser une distance entre nous, je ne vais pas le contredire.

Dès l’amorce de mes pas, les yeux de Drago se déplacent sur mon visage. Il me regarde à travers une mèche blonde tombée devant ses yeux qu’il ne tarde d’ailleurs pas à ramener en arrière. La perfection Malefoy a un prix.

« Est-ce que tu as emmené ta copie ? » je lui demande finalement et il me la tend sans même me répondre.

Je m’autorise un regard prolongé sur ses phrases hachées que je connais à ma plus grande honte déjà par cœur. Depuis que je lis et écris, je me suis rendu compte d’une chose : il n’est pas donné à tout le monde d’avoir un style particulier d’écriture mais celui-ci peut toujours se travailler. Même l’élève le plus mauvais pourra toujours parvenir à un résultat convaincant à force d’efforts et de volonté. En revanche, il n’est donné qu’aux talentueux la possibilité d’écrire un torchon mais de le faire à la perfection, dans les règles de l’art. Et c’est exactement ce que j’ai sous les yeux. Les doigts de Drago sont l’épicentre d’un talent certain, j’en suis persuadé, et c’est pourquoi j’ai un marché à lui proposer. Un marché que je dois amener de manière à ce qu’il l’accepte.

« Je ne vais pas te dire que je comprends la raison pour laquelle tu m’as détesté au premier regard, Drago et à la limite, je m’en fous un peu, voir même royalement. Je peux comprendre en revanche que tes _sentiments_ à mon égard ne t’aient pas donné l’envie de répondre à ma consigne. Tu te places au-dessus de cela, je suppose. »

Je vois dans ses yeux que ma tactique fonctionne. Ils se voilent de colère, son gris acier virant vers le noir. Je ne compte pas laisser retomber la pression.

« Je ne vais pas te mentir. Je pense que te faire retravailler ta présentation n’a aucun intérêt pour moi, ni d’ailleurs pour toi. Je commence à te cerner et à mon avis, tu ne me diras jamais de bon gré ce que tu penses vraiment de tes cours, de cette école, etc. Tu chercheras et trouveras toujours une parade. Franchement, comparer pour savoir qui a la plus grosse n’est certainement pas mon rôle. Et puisqu’on va se voir assez régulièrement, autant apprendre à cohabiter de la meilleure des manières. »

Ses joues se voilent d’un rouge certain, il mord sa lèvre inférieure, je suis sûr qu’il a des dizaines de répliques sur le bout de la langue mais il ne m’honore pas de sa voix, comme je le prévoyais. Je suis désormais assis sur la table se situant à ses côtés et je ne peux m’empêcher de me mettre en tailleur, c’est ma position préférée, un signe également que je rentre dans le vif du sujet.

« Quand j’étais plus jeune, je me suis très vite aperçu que j’aimais les mots. Mais bien souvent, du fait de mes professeurs et de leurs consignes, je m’enfermais dans un carcan qui ne me plaisait pas du tout. Assez tôt, j’ai donc pris l’habitude de m’entrainer à l’écriture instinctive, l’écriture automatique. Je suis sûr que tu connais ? »

Drago hoche la tête, il fallait s’y attendre.

« Je prenais alors un dictionnaire et sélectionnais des mots un à un, sur lesquels je laissais aller ma plume, pour entrainer mon esprit certes, mais surtout pour me détendre, pour me perdre dans mes mots. »

Bien sûr, Drago ne le sait pas mais je viens de lui dévoiler une partie de mon intimité que je n’ai jamais montrée à personne et je ne sais même pas pourquoi ni comment je peux m’abandonner ainsi à sa critique, si naturellement.

« Peut-être ai-je tort de te faire travailler de la sorte, de te faire confiance lorsque tu ne m’en as pas donné de raisons jusqu’à présent, mais je me suis dit que c’était peut-être exactement ce dont tu avais besoin… J’aimerais que tu te concentres sur les sentiments que cette retenue t’inspire, tout ce que tu ressens en ce moment et que tu couches par écrit de manière intuitive tout ce qui te passe par la tête. Ne cherche pas à organiser ta pensée, ni même à imputer un style particulier à ton texte. Écris juste pour tes mots, pour te faire du bien. Tu veux bien essayer pour moi ? »

Ma question sonne presque désespérée, je me suis laissé emporter par des mots passionnés. La copie dans les mains de Drago, je me retourne vers mon bureau pour franchir les quelques mètres qui m’en séparent. Je dois retrouver mon sang-froid et ne plus l’observer, même si je suis intrigué par sa réaction.

…

_Je n’ai bien entendu pas envie d’accorder du crédit à sa consigne, encore moins à sa méthode, et pourtant… Il me nargue. Il me tente. Et je sais qu’il m’a déjà gagné, ne serait-ce que pour cette retenue._

_Je penche mon regard sur la feuille qu’il vient de me tendre et j’y vois pour la première fois l’écriture de Potter que j’ai presque du mal à déchiffrer. Je parviens néanmoins à lire les trois mots qu’il a choisis : orphelin, impertinence et sexualité._

_Il a les yeux fixés sur moi, sur ma réaction, et comme ce qui devient déjà une habitude en sa présence, je me mets à rougir. Il va me prendre pour une vierge effarouchée, je vous jure, moi, le plus grand Don Juan de l’académie. J’en ai presque honte._

_Cela ne me ressemble tellement pas que j’ai envie de me gifler. Je ne suis pas prêt à le supporter. Voilà pourquoi, après m’être concentré juste ce qu’il faut, je m’apprête à lui rabattre son caquet à cet enseignant de mes deux. Alors que je commence à répondre à sa demande par écrit, je me focalise sur ma prose, sur mes mots. Il dit qu’il aime les mots… Voilà ce que j’en fais de tes mots !_

…

Je ne sais pas ce qu’il est en train d’écrire. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive mais depuis qu’il a posé son stylo sur sa feuille, Drago semble transfiguré, transformé, comme si tout à coup, un flux passionné avait pris possession de son corps. Je savais que ça marcherait. Je l’ai senti. J’ai l’impression de me voir. Et je n’ai qu’un désir, lui arracher la copie des mains pour voir ce qui le met dans cet état.

J’ai hâte de lire ses mots, hâte de gouter ce qu’il a dans le ventre…

… Et je ne suis clairement pas déçu lorsqu’une heure plus tard, je me retrouve à dévorer avec passion une critique étayée de mes réactions depuis notre rencontre – la description de ma personne est implicite et néanmoins claire comme de l’eau de roche.

Reprenant les trois mots imposés, il vient de passer une heure à écrire un texte sur moi. Il ne me connait certes pas très bien et pourtant, les phrases sont là, couchées à la va-vite. Il était certainement inspiré. Les propos sont durs, me dévoile sans détour ce que la présence d’un orphelin, pauvre qui plus est, dans son école lui inspire. Je m’attends presque à lire qu’il déteste les gays, pourtant il n’en parle même pas. Non, il décrit ma sexualité comme une force sur laquelle je compte dans mes relations à autrui – et il n’a même pas tort. Comment peut-il m’avoir cerné en si peu de temps ? J’en suis soufflé et je ne peux m’empêcher de sourire.

Je repense à son état presque transcendé lorsqu’il écrivait un peu plus tôt. Dans son corps d’Apollon se trouve oh surprise ! un cerveau et une prose des plus délectables. Drago Malefoy est de plus en plus intéressant.

...

**Après notre première retenue, après la première production d’écrit de Drago, quelque chose avait déjà changé entre nous. Drago, lui, était pris entre deux feux : entre intérêt et énervement. Il ne voulait pas m’apprécier et le simple fait de m’observer – soit dit en passant discrètement – en cours, le mettait hors de lui, intérieurement. Néanmoins, ma façon d’être l’intriguait de plus en plus.**

**Pour ma part, j’étais déjà passé à la vitesse supérieure. Je n’étais plus seulement intrigué par mon élève, j’étais littéralement charmé. Je voyais en lui un potentiel monstre, potentiel que je me devais d’exploiter. J’en avais le désir – un désir irrépressible et inégalé. Et pourtant, Drago faisait de son mieux pour m’exaspérer au plus haut point.**

**J’étais décidé à ne pas me laisser entraîner dans une petite guéguerre qui se serait révélée aussi bien inutile que fastidieuse mais c’était sans compter sur les talents de Drago pour me faire hérisser le poil.**

**Oui, dès les premiers instants, nous avons eu un effet certain l’un sur l’autre et j’aurais probablement dû comprendre à ce moment-là qu’il y avait danger sur nos deux têtes.**

...

**Nouvelle Règle N°2**

_Ne jamais être charmé par la prose acérée d’un étudiant…_

_… surtout lorsque celle-ci est dirigée contre vous._


	4. Règle 3

Septembre – Octobre : Give me a second I, I need to get my story straight

…

**Règle N°3**

_Ne jamais instaurer d’habitudes avec qui que ce soit, c’est le début de l’attachement._

…

Le lendemain de ma première retenue de ma carrière d’enseignant, passée en tête à tête avec Drago, je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi m’attendre quant à l’attitude du jeune blond. Je ne cesse de me répéter ses mots dans mon esprit, des mots qui m’ont particulièrement touché. Je ne sais pas si ma technique l’a touché, lui. Je ne sais pas si je suis parvenu à l’apprivoiser. La comparaison est intéressante… Comme s’il était un animal aux aguets. Un animal qui a su capter mon attention en un regard et je ne suis qu’un chasseur, attiré par la traque, par l’odeur du sang, incapable de combattre mes instincts.

C’est avec ses mots imprimés dans mon esprit que je l’observe cette après-midi-là, dès mon arrivée en cours de Littérature, et je me retrouve circonspect face au masque qu’il me présente fièrement. Incapable de me retenir, tellement désireux de recevoir un semblant de réaction de sa part, je hoche brièvement la tête à son encontre. Je prends soin de ne pas me faire remarquer par mes autres élèves, sans grande raison. Son masque ne vacille pas. Sa réaction est tout simplement inexistante et ce simple fait a le don de faire bouillir mon sang d’une irritation grandissante. Je commence à en être certain, lui seul semble être capable de me mettre dans un tel état. Gardant mon sang-froid grâce à la force de l’habitude, je débute mon cours comme si de rien n’était, mes yeux ayant la fâcheuse tendance de revenir sur ses traits pour les détailler. Ce n’est que lorsque mon attention se trouve absorbée par le reste de ma classe, du fait de leur production écrite que Drago daigne enfin se départir de son calme olympien.

Trente minutes de cours et il n’a pas encore bougé ne serait-ce qu’une paupière ; c’est impressionnant à observer. Comme s’il ne possédait pas suffisamment de caractéristiques qui m’intriguent… mais non, son côté statue grecque me trouble également. Du coin de l’œil, je le vois donc soudainement s’animer, une lueur d’amusement, visible pour tout observateur, dans le fond de ses pupilles.

À peine a-t-il murmuré un mot à son ami Blaise que ma bouche s’ouvre de son propre chef lui intimant de se taire. Je vous présente Harry, il parle plus vite que son ombre. C’est à n’y rien comprendre. Mon corps semble en adéquation avec Drago, prêt à réagir à la moindre alerte. Sa réaction est intéressante. Il me regarde une nouvelle fois avec amusement mais une pointe de défi en plus. Je donnerais beaucoup pour observer les mécanismes de son esprit tourner à cet instant. Le sale gosse me fait perdre le fil, plus qu’il ne le devrait et ce n’est certainement pas son salut de la tête puis son silence qui me rassure et m’apaise. Il est en train de préparer quelque chose, j’en suis sûr, mais quoi ? Seul le futur me le dira…

Le futur ou plutôt le temps. Seulement cinq minutes plus tard, son obéissance à mon ordre se veut déjà révoquée. Sa voix à présent posée et suffisamment élevée pour que je l’entende depuis l’autre côté de la salle, ses paroles me font dresser pas seulement la tête, mais le poil aussi. Il ne fait clairement pas dans l’édulcoration de langage, son devoir me l’a de toute façon montré.

«  **Je l’ai baisée dans les règles de l’art** , » s’exclame-t-il comme si la chose semblait naturelle en plein milieu d’un cours.

Mon air mauvais déjà parfaitement en place, je m’étonne une seconde entière du manque de fou rire de la part de mes étudiants. Ce n’est qu’en observant leurs regards ahuris et incompréhensifs en direction de Drago que je m’aperçois enfin qu’il vient de parler en français, une langue à laquelle le reste de la classe, excepté Blaise, semble étranger.

Mon air se transforme en curiosité évidente et je ne peux m’empêcher de fixer Drago, mon sourcil droit dressé. Le blondinet me renvoie mon regard, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres, avant de se tourner vers Blaise et de s’exclamer «  **Quel petit con**! » dans un français malheureusement irréprochable.

L’opportunité est trop belle pour que je la laisse passer. Mes yeux naviguant entre l’essai d’un de mes étudiants et le visage de Drago, comme si sa réaction n’avait que peu d’importance, je déclare sans buter sur un mot :

«  **Puisque tu sembles trouver beaucoup de plaisir à parler de ta vie sexuelle, Drago, discutons-en ensemble en retenue. Viens me voir à la fin du cours.**  »

Les adolescents me jettent des regards surpris mais seuls les yeux de Drago m’importent à cet instant. Son amusement passé brille désormais à part égal avec plaisir et énervement : l’intensité de ses hématites ne cessera jamais de m’impressionner ; dire que je connais le gamin depuis, quoi ?, trois jours seulement. Si ma vie n’avait pas tendance à être empreinte de surréalisme, j’en viendrais presque à penser que je suis en plein milieu d’un trip… aucune de mes drogues ne peut m’apporter un voyage si hallucinant, pourtant.

Drago de nouveau calme, son expression presque apaisée sur son visage, mon cours reprend normalement et sans nouvel incident. Drago ne fait plus de vague et la seule fissure de son masque provient de son petit sourire suffisant – une expression faciale que j’abhorre, clairement représentative de son milieu social et de ce qu’il pense de lui-même ; une expression qui, malheureusement, semble lui aller comme un gant, devenant une extension naturelle de ses traits.

À la fin du cours, Drago ne fait aucun effort pour se presser, comme s’il imaginait que ma vie – tout comme celle du reste de la communauté scolaire – était régie par sa petite personne. Après avoir envoyé Blaise en éclaireur au réfectoire, il prend sciemment un temps considérable pour ranger ses crayons, des couleurs qu’il n’a même pas utilisé durant mon cours – j’en suis le témoin malgré moi. Je prends mon mal en patience, feignant un désintérêt total de sa personne, de même qu’un ennui mortel. Déjà, pourtant, ma jambe rythme un tempo d’enfer. Une minute en compagnie de Drago et j’ai besoin d’une clope, ne serait-ce que pour me décharger de cet excès de tension qui vient de je ne sais où.

Après un énième geste en direction de ses cheveux, s’assurant probablement d’aucun défaut capillaire, Drago est déjà devant moi, son carnet tendu. Je ne prends même pas la peine de le notifier, encore moins de m’en saisir ; je reste fixé sur les yeux de Drago, mon propre sourire suffisant à présent en place.

« Cette après-midi à 16h, » lui dis-je, ce qui l’étonne clairement.

Le pauvre bougre n’a pas le temps de cacher ses émotions et il doit se reprendre à deux fois, s’éclaircissant la voix dans le processus, avant de me dire :

« Comment peux-tu savoir que je n’ai pas cours ? »

« Je l’ai mémorisé. J’avais en tête que ça me serait utile… »

Ma voix s’éteint d’elle-même. Je ne peux m’empêcher de repasser mes paroles dans ma tête. J’ai presque l’impression d’être un pervers, pourtant je n’ai aucune arrière-pensée… Aucune mauvaise arrière-pensée, foi de Potter. Mais juste parce que ses joues se mettent à rosir, je me sens obligé de préciser :

« Il ne faudrait tout de même pas en faire une habitude ! »

J’essaye d’imputer une bonne dose de paternalisme à mon ton, quelque chose qu’il détestera j’en suis sûr mais l’effet escompté ne le confond pas. Il me prend par surprise avec un plaisir évident.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » murmure-t-il d’une voix presque sensuelle.

Je pense que ma bouche s’est entrouverte d’elle-même. Il faut que je pense sérieusement à la faire soigner, elle ne cesse d’agir selon son bon vouloir, au risque, en l’état actuel des choses, de me faire passer pour un imbécile. Enfin, à cet instant, je n’en ai pas grand-chose à faire. Mon cerveau est trop occupé à enregistrer et repasser au ralenti le mouvement de la langue de Drago humidifiant ses lèvres. Le petit con n’a aucune idée de ce qu’il est en train de faire, de ce qu’il est en train de ME faire. Ses réactions depuis notre rencontre m’ont montrées clairement qu’il n’est pas gay – pas assumé en tout cas – et il ne me connait pas suffisamment pour savoir que je suis un prédateur. Un prédateur formé par le plus grand des maîtres. C’est sûr que je ne le porte pas sur le visage. Dommage qu’il soit mon élève… En temps normal, je l’aurais déjà suppliant dans un lit, contre un mur ou en l’occurrence sur ce bureau.

Malheureusement, je me dois d’être professionnel. Ce qui n’est en rien le cas, pour le moment. En pause sur les lèvres d’un étudiant, mon attitude est d’un pathétique à toute épreuve. Heureusement, ou peut-être pas d’ailleurs, que son regard m’agrippe de nouveau. Notre conversation complètement oubliée, je mets quelques secondes à comprendre la raison de sa détermination. Non seulement, le blondinet se propose à moi sur un plateau, mais il a l’outrecuidance de me défier. Son regard est aussi parlant que sa plume ou ses mots : « J’ai toutes les intentions du monde que nos retenues deviennent une habitude. »

Évanoui dans le couloir peu de temps plus tard, je reste en suspension, chassant ses dernières effluves par de grands gestes et un agacement mal contenu… Comme s’il faisait tout pour que je ne l’oublie pas durant le reste de ma journée. Dans un coin de ma tête, je me dis que c’est peut-être le cas. Je devrais le prévenir : « On ne joue pas avec le feu, gamin, ça brûle ».

…

_Après un cours de théâtre tout à fait enrichissant, je suis à la fois parfaitement en jambe et en verve pour faire face à Potter. J’appréhende nos retrouvailles avec plus d’avidité et de plaisir que toutes mes dernières soirées réunies, c’est dire. Malgré ce qu’il en coûte à ma fierté, j’ai une furieuse envie de me retrouver seul avec mon enseignant, notre première retenue ayant été au-delà de mes espérances. Bien au-delà quand on pense que je n’avais aucune espérance, seulement de la haine. Certes, je continue à détester Harry (et puisqu’il est déjà Harry dans ma tête, je me demande qui je dupe, si ce n’est moi-même), ne serait-ce que pour le principe, ne serait-ce que pour ses vêtements et son charme dévastateur mais il a su éveiller ma curiosité. Et si je dois être franc, sa conversation est plus intéressante que celle de mes sous-fifres, ou quiconque dans cette école, en réalité. Il ne me brosse pas dans le sens du poil, bien au contraire, ce qui devrait, si ce n’est m’énerver, tout du moins m’horrifier. Peut-être suis-je masochiste ? J’imagine de là ce que Père dirait en me voyant tout frétillant à l’idée de me retrouver en tête-à-tête avec un clochard…_

_Je l’avoue à regret, Harry a réussi à m’avoir, tel un professionnel. Mais notre première retenue n’était que la première comme son nom l’indique. Il a beau avoir remporté ce round, je gagnerai le deuxième et le troisième et tous ceux qui viendront ensuite. Je n’ai pas peur de lui et j’ai foi en mon talent. Certes, mon attaque de ce matin était loin d’être à la mesure de ma grandeur habituelle. Elle était néanmoins suffisante pour l’amadouer, pour le faire réagir. Et réagir, il n’a pu s’en empêcher. Me retrouver ici était bien trop facile, j’aurais presque voulu qu’il fasse des difficultés ; ce qui risque d’être le cas concernant la deuxième phase de mon plan. Mais d’une manière ou d’une autre, je le ferai plier sous ma volonté. Si j’arrive maintenant à lui faire avouer qu’il a aimé mon écrit, la victoire sera totale. Initialisation du processus. Cible en vue. Cible détruite. Pulvérisée. Anéantie. Hors d’état de nuire._

_Ces pensées à l’esprit, je n’ai aucune difficulté à arborer un sourire triomphant alors que je pénètre dans sa salle de classe. Harry est bien entendu déjà là, toujours assis en tailleur sur son bureau, une cigarette à la bouche, les yeux clos. Ce mec a de sérieux problèmes de maîtrise. Ça où il adore faire des pieds de nez à toute forme d’autorité. Je donnerais cher – peut-être même ma Porsche – pour le voir face au vieux Dumbledore, ou à mon père… Je me demande qui gagnerait la bataille de la détermination. Je divague une fois de plus. C’est toujours le cas en sa présence et même si lui n’a pas conscience de mes pensées, je sais que je dois marquer le début de notre entretien de mon empreinte._

_Je m’approche dans un silence relatif mais même si Harry n’ouvre pas les yeux, je sais qu’il m’a entendu. Je le vois dans la posture de son corps. Un véritable loup aux aguets. L’image me fait sourire, avec plus de tendresse que de raison. J’imagine mon enseignant dans la forêt, suivant le petit chaperon rouge dans sa visite chez sa mère grand. Depuis quand n’ai-je pas pensé à cette histoire ? Le pouvoir que possède Harry pour me faire m’égarer est insensé. Je vous assure, je ne suis comme ça qu’avec lui… Mais où en étais-je d’ailleurs ? Ah oui ! Je voulais faire une impression._

_Même silencieux, comme absent, c’est bien lui qui m’impressionne. Il a un sourire aux lèvres, concentré sur sa cigarette, comme s’il savait ce que j’endure du spectacle, comme s’il savait que je l’observe avec attention. Je me rapproche davantage mais lui ne réagit toujours pas. S’attend-t-il à ce que je fasse le premier pas de notre conversation ? J’aimerais le prendre par surprise, faire quelque chose de complètement insensé auquel il ne peut s’attendre, comme… L’embrasser, peut-être ? Honte à moi, l’idée ne me déplait pas tant que ça. Malheureusement, cette cigarette me bloque le passage. Sauvez par la situation !_

_Je prends encore quelques secondes à réfléchir à ma prochaine action, m’asseyant dans le même temps à ses côtés, jusqu’à ce qu’enfin, je me décide du ton à apporter à notre entrevue. D’un air détaché, laissant mon sac tomber à mes pieds, je m’exclame :_

_« Désolé pour ce matin, » mon ton n’a bien sûr rien de repentant et par la courbe de la bouche d’Harry, je sais qu’il le comprend parfaitement. « Je venais de passer une heure à réviser mon cours de Français en perm’, j’avais besoin de le pratiquer. »_

_«Amusant, » répond Harry sans bouger. « J’avais davantage l’impression que tu cherchais à te vanter de tes exploits sexuels. »_

_Et juste quand ses yeux s’ouvrent, me fixant avec une intensité qui menace de m’étouffer, je sens le rouge monter à mes joues, et une chaleur m’envahir jusque dans ma plus petite veine._

_« Je ne savais pas que tu parlais français, » je bredouille, à présent gêné par le regard soutenu de mon enseignant._

_« Je n’ai jamais précisé que tu cherchais à te vanter auprès moi, » précise-t-il en souriant, les sourcils froncés._

_Je ne lis que satisfaction sur son visage et j’ai une soudaine et furieuse envie, non ! C’est plus fort que ça, un besoin, de le frapper. J’ai besoin de défouler cette tension, cette énergie qui s’est emparée de mon corps. Habitué à me contrôler, je préfère le frapper de façon plus figurée, mes yeux me servant de poing. La signification de mes pupilles est claire à mon esprit et je me plais à penser qu’elle l’est également pour Harry. Je le défis de réagir professionnellement à mon insulte – j’avais après tout l’espoir qu’il comprenne quelques mots de mon français – j’ignorais seulement qu’il le parlait mieux que moi. Un autre mystère sur mon professeur, à garder dans un coin de mon esprit._

_Je continue donc à le fixer, le bravant de mes donner une retenue digne de ce nom, pas cette fausse consigne, simple excuse pour me faire écrire. Bien sûr, j’ai envie qu’il me donne trois nouveaux mots, j’ai envie qu’il me fasse confiance mais avant de laisser tomber ne serait-ce qu’un pour cent de mon masque, j’ai besoin de savoir si Harry est prêt à me suivre._

_Ses émeraudes prêtent à brûler mon visage, je le vois réfléchir intensément, comme s’il ignorait encore la raison de ma présence ici, comme si les délibérations d’avec son propre esprit n’étaient pas encore achevées, comme s’il désespérait de savoir quoi faire de moi. Je me sens étrange sous son regard scrutateur. Je veux sa réponse, maintenant ! Et bien sûr, quand il daigne enfin ouvrir la bouche, celle-ci me prend complètement par surprise, me laissant sans voix, la bouche entrouverte._

_« J’ai dévoré tes mots, » me dit-il de cette franchise dont il est le spécialiste, cette franchise qui m’est si étrangère, cette franchise que je trouve insoutenable._

_Cette admission, je la désirais plus ardemment que prévue. Pourtant, la victoire que j’anticipais encore cinq minutes plus tôt n’arrive pas. Harry est toujours le grand vainqueur dans cette pièce. Il me rend aphone. Il me rend admiratif. Il me met en colère._

_« Trouve ta place, » me dit-il comme si notre interaction était tout à fait normale, d’une banalité déconcertante, aussi triviale qu’un siège de classe._

_Me faire un tel compliment ne signifie-t-il donc rien pour lui ? Pour moi, c’est tout l’inverse. Le terme qu’il vient d’employer, « dévorer », trouve un écho dans mes propres sentiments. Je dévore ses paroles depuis son premier cours. Je dévore son regard, sa présence. Je dévore cette retenue, cette habitude qui n’en est pas encore une mais qui pourrait le devenir. Et malgré toute cette nourriture, je suis affamé et Harry semble à la fois l’instigateur de ma faim, le seul capable de l’assouvir._

_Ressent-il mes émotions ? Je ne pourrais le dire. Une chose est sûre, il donne bien le change avec sa gueule d’ange et je le déteste et l’envie d’autant plus. Face à lui, j’ai la sensation d’être un adolescent. C’est ce que je suis, me direz-vous, mais lui, n’a que quelques années de plus que moi, et jusqu’à présent, j’ai toujours été traité par autrui comme un égal, si ce n’est un supérieur. Je n’ai jamais eu l’impression d’être faible, Harry fait ressurgir des sentiments d’un très lointain passé, à l’âge où ma mère me lisait des contes. Et le pire dans tout cela, cette faiblesse, je ne la fuis pas. Elle m’intrigue, comme tout chez lui. J’ai envie de me dévoiler, de paraitre faible devant lui…_

_Ce n’est qu’au moment où cette pensée se fraye un chemin en moi, alors que je suis finalement assis au premier rang face à Harry, ses trois mots inscrits devant mes yeux, que les années d’éducation de Lucius se décident enfin à frapper. Un Malefoy n’est jamais faible car un Malefoy n’a aucune faiblesse, auquel cas celle-ci doit-être immédiatement éliminée._

_Les yeux brillants d’une nouvelle idée, plus tout à fait moi-même malgré ce que je ne cesse de me répéter, je m’adresse une dernière fois à mon enseignant avant de me mettre au travail :_

_« C’est un peu injuste que je sois le seul à écrire, tu ne trouves pas, Harry ? Après tout, je m’amuse beaucoup. Tu devrais en faire autant. »_

…

Après un silence de quelques minutes, les mots de Drago résonnent dans la salle avec autant de vivacité que le bruit d’un couperet sur l’échafaud. Je le fixe, stupéfait, et son regard m’apprend qu’il est satisfait de son petit effet.

« Qu’as-tu en tête, Drago ? » je lui demande sans me départir de mon sang-froid.

Un petit sourire s’épanouit sur ses lèvres alors qu’il me tend un morceau de papier, arraché à son cahier de brouillon. Je me lève, la distance entre nous trop grande pour me permettre de l’attraper.

Alors que je lis le premier mot, je tombe nonchalamment sur son bureau. Il n’est plus le seul amusé à présent. Je le suis également. S’il pense me faire rougir avec son ambiguïté, il n’a clairement pas compris à qui il avait à faire. Ses mots à double sens me font sourire, m’éclairant sur l’état de son esprit plus certainement qu’un IRM. Drago a définitivement un besoin de parler de sexe, ou en tout cas de voir ma réaction à ce sujet. C’est un ado après tout mais le désir semble plus profond, très probablement car ma sexualité l’intrigue.

Ses yeux concentrés sur sa page et sa plume, j’attends qu’il me regarde. Je sais qu’il n’est pas déjà en train de travailler. Il attend ma réplique et bien sûr, après seulement quelques secondes à tergiverser avec lui-même, ses pupilles me trouvent. Je lui souris, incapable de m’abstenir et pour la première fois depuis que je connais le blondinet, celui-ci me répond sans complexe, sincèrement. Et Dieu que j’aime ce sourire !

« Ce serait en effet dommage que tu sois le seul à composer, » je lui réponds sans attendre, poursuivant avec ironie. « Et puis, ce n’est pas comme si j’avais déjà quelques dizaines de copies à corriger… »

Cette phrase semble être l’élément déclencheur de sa prose car tout à coup, il se saisit plus furieusement de son stylo et se met à écrire.

Déterminé à ne pas rendre copie blanche, même pour les beaux yeux de mon étudiant – il vient après tout de me défier sur mon propre terrain – je me tourne vers ses trois mots : Baiser, Érotisme, Gâterie. J’ai sérieusement envie de rire et pourtant, à peine les ai-je enregistrés que déjà un plan se forme dans ma tête. J’ai suffisamment d’esprit pour détourner ces trois mots de leur signification « originale ». Je me force à me concentrer durant cinq bonnes minutes, détournant les yeux du dieu grec qu’est Drago ; avec des mots comme ‘baiser’, la chose n’est pas évidente. Heureusement que je ne suis plus un ado en mal d’amour.

Le premier mot écrit, je laisse mon esprit errer. L’acte sexuel passé, c’est probablement le plus simple des trois, au fond, et je me fais un plaisir de montrer à Drago, qu’un mot aussi cru dans notre langage usuel décèle une beauté bien souvent mésestimée.

Ma plume s’enflamme, parfait reflet de celle de Drago et nous nous regardons. Nous nous toisons. À l’abri dans notre palace mental, cachés derrière notre plume, la guerre se veut ouverte, synonyme de tension. J’ai du mal à me contenir sur ma chaise. Contenir mon flot artistique. Contenir mon envie désespérée de voir les mots de Drago. Par moment, nous nous contemplons plus que nous écrivons et l’air se charge d’une électricité digne du plus obscène des clubs.

Mon exposé des plus belles gâteries achevé, je m’arrête un instant, incapable de supporter notre tension davantage. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps nous sommes là mais je ne veux pas vérifier mon portable. J’aime cette ambiance. Elle est loin d’être désagréable, surtout pour quelqu’un comme moi. Je m’en nourris. Il ne me manque qu’une chose pour atteindre le nirvana et le paquet présent dans ma poche, qui commence à peser lourd depuis quelques minutes m’apporte un certain substitut. Je me saisis d’une clope, l’allumant sans quitter Drago des yeux. Je le vois entrouvrir ses lèvres. Lui aussi s’en fumerait bien une. J’ai envie de lui en proposer même si je sais que je ne devrais pas. Je me lève néanmoins, m’approchant une nouvelle fois du blondinet.

De près, je vois des gouttes de sueur perler sur son front. Je dois être dans le même état et cette simple idée, cette simple constatation, me permet d’avancer, toujours plus proche. Drago couvre sa copie dans un geste presqu’enfantin. Se reprochant sa réaction, il s’enfonce dans sa chaise, nonchalant, ses jambes allongées devant lui, légèrement écartées, je le vois de ma position supérieure. Je continue à fumer sans un mot, envoyant des volutes dans sa direction qu’il respire avec plaisir et défi. Je ne peux pas m’en empêcher. Je lui offre ma cigarette, qu’il prend comme si le geste était d’une banalité mortelle. Ma clope enfoncée dans sa bouche, je comprends immédiatement mon erreur – non pas que je ne l’ai pas cherchée…

Et dire que je viens de faire l’apologie de l’érotisme le plus pur ! Novice que je suis.

Drago me sourit tout en pompant sur son bâtonnet, et heureusement pour ma santé mentale, la sonnerie retentit, nous extrayant ainsi de notre torpeur. Nous venons de passer deux heures et demie ensemble quand une retenue normale ne dure qu’une heure. Mais notre retenue, tout comme chacune de nos interactions n’a rien de normal.

« Je ne voudrais pas me faire prendre, » me dit Drago avant de me rendre la cigarette que je glisse immédiatement entre mes lèvres, goutant pour la première fois à quelques bribes de la salive du blondinet et je ne cherche même pas à réfléchir à ça. L’heure est venue de quitter Hogw’ pour le week-end, Dieu soit loué.

Après un échange silencieux de nos productions, et un « bon weekend » de la part de Drago auquel j’ai des difficultés à répondre, je profite de la solitude de ma classe pour reprendre mes esprits. Si Tom me voyait maintenant, je me demande ce qu’il dirait de moi. Même lui – ou peut-être surtout lui – ne m’a jamais mis dans cet état. Il faut que je me reprenne sérieusement et rien de mieux que Londres pour ça.

Mes copies rangées, celle de Drago glissée dans le livre étudié en classe, je me dirige vers ma voiture. Heureusement que je ne suis pas de corvée de surveillance ce week-end. Je plains McGonagall et Rogue, les deux préposés de cette semaine. En tant que petit nouveau, je suis le dernier sur la liste, merci mon Dieu…

Je ne sais pas ce que j’ai avec le Tout-puissant en ce moment… S’il existait, il ne m’aurait certainement pas imposé Drago Malefoy comme étudiant. Tester mes limites risque de se révéler non concluant.

Au volant de ma DB9, quelques minutes plus tard, j’oublie enfin toutes les tensions de la semaine. Ce petit bijou est le seul signe apparent d’un porte-monnaie plus fourni que je veux bien le montrer – ou plutôt d’une activité passée pas tout à fait légale. Je n’ai pu m’empêcher de la conserver, la sensation de voler m’étant devenue indispensable.

Trois quart d’heure plus tard, après avoir sans honte fait peu de cas des limitations de vitesse, j’arrive à mon appartement londonien. J’adresse à peine un regard au bazar ambiant, posant mes affaires en équilibre instable sur le canapé avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain. Même si revenir chez moi me fait du bien, j’ai des prérogatives plus importantes pour la soirée. J’aurais de toute façon le reste du week-end pour retrouver mes repères. Après avoir passé une semaine dans ma nouvelle chambre près de l’école, retrouver mon bordel chéri ne me fera pas de mal. Mais pour l’instant, une bonne douche, suivie d’un habillage dans les règles de l’art, qui, j’ose le penser, ferait pâlir Drago – sérieusement, je repense à lui maintenant ? – je suis définitivement prêt à quitter les lieux.

Un quart d’heure plus tard, je pénètre dans mon club préféré de la ville – le lieu de mes soirées les plus débauchées, le lieu de ma seconde vie et je respire enfin. Sept longs jours sans voir ma deuxième famille, les temps sont durs. Je suis happé dès mon arrivée par Seamus, Cedric et beaucoup d’autres. Le bar n’est pas exclusivement gay, j’aurais peur de frôler l’overdose, non merci, mais il est suffisamment ‘friendly’ pour que tout le monde se sente à l’aise d’agir comme bon leur semble, ce que j’apprécie au plus haut point.

En moins de temps qu’il n’en faut pour le dire, j’ai une cigarette à la main, un verre dans l’autre, les yeux scannant la pièce à la recherche d’une conquête. Il est un peu tôt mais avec ma chance, je peux me trouver un mec pas trop frileux pour débuter tranquillement les festivités. Plus l’arrivée est précoce, plus la chance de multiplier les conquêtes est grande – ce qui ne marche pas en matière de sexe soit dit en passant, seulement en statistiques. Je ne cours pas de risque ici, tout le monde me connait et a eu affaire à mes qualités charnelles. Ce n’est pas comme si j’avais du mal à trouver de nouveaux partenaires, de toute façon. Et en voilà déjà un qui me regarde !

Quatre heures plus tard, je suis sur le dancefloor, redescendant doucement d’un court voyage au paradis. Après une petite gâterie dans un des nombreux recoins sombres du club, mon corps quémandait sa dose de crack et je ne pouvais lui refuser. Mais ce soir, je me veux sage, un allée en Eden sera suffisant, surtout quand j’ai enfin repéré une cible digne de ce nom.

Je passe quelques minutes à lui tourner autour, me délectant des derniers effets de la coke, me rapprochant en douceur, tel le prédateur que j’adore être, jusqu’à ce que nous dansions collés serrés. Pas besoin de faire un dessin à mon partenaire de danse pour qu’il comprenne mon envie, de plus en plus pressante. Un murmure à son oreille et je l’entraine dans la ruelle à l’arrière du club. Mes amis qui me connaissent ici se moquent tout le temps de cette habitude que j’ai, de ce petit plaisir, de baiser mes conquêtes dans un endroit pas tout à fait approprié. Mais je ne suis pas ici pour faire l’amour – comme si ça existait dans mon monde – je ne suis même pas là pour apprendre le nom de ce gars qui est tout frissonnant contre moi – ce n’est pas que j’en ai rien à foutre, bon si en fait, c’est tout à fait ça – je suis là pour mon plaisir, et le sien.

Alors que le pantalon de mon partenaire est déjà baissé, son visage face au mur, je m’aperçois d’un fait qui manque de me faire perdre ma contenance. Mes yeux fixés sur l’arrière du crâne, je ne peux m’empêcher de noter la blondeur de la chevelure. Je regrette déjà de n’être plus défoncé. Loin de me calmer, le blond des cheveux me stimule, et après quelques étapes de préparation nécessaire, le fourreau de chair me permet enfin de tout oublier et de ne surtout pas réfléchir.

…

Ce n’est que le lendemain, suite à un réveil tardif bienvenu, que je me force à revenir sur ma soirée, examinant à la loupe mes actions soit dit en passant claires comme de l’eau de roche. L’analogie du blond baisé tête appuyée contre le mur serait compréhensible pour un enfant de cinq ans. Drago semble une nouvelle fois prêt à faire son trou dans mes pensées et bien entendu, mon corps, dans son état léthargique, n’a rien trouvé de mieux que de se décharger de ses tensions et frustrations qu’en baisant le premier blond suffisamment potable. Comme si la _neige_ pouvait me trouver un bon substitut à mon élève… Droguez-vous qu’ils disaient !

En attendant, Drago est fermement là, dans ma tête, et je suis désormais totalement sobre. N’étant pas du genre à me morfondre, dans l’espoir de ma soirée à venir, je préfère, et de loin, me fumer une cigarette – première d’une très longue liste en ce samedi après-midi. Le fait est que je n’ai pas particulièrement envie de penser à Drago en plein milieu de mon week-end, chez moi, dans ce lieu sensé me protéger de mes addictions les plus graves. Je le connais à peine, et pourtant, il semble déjà être un point essentiel de ma nouvelle vie. Peut-être suis-je destiné à être entouré d’homme riche, puissant, plein d’esprit et complètement néfaste à mon encontre. Après Tom, le progrès me parait pourtant énorme, enfin, si tant est que je sois réellement libéré de LUI.

Drago, autant que Tom, signifie danger dans mon esprit, et c’est comme si une lumière s’allumait à ce simple mot. Le danger, à la différence de beaucoup, ne me fait pas fuir. Il m’attire, me donne envie de le braver à mon corps défendant… Et ce d’autant plus face à une perle littéraire comme Drago.

Et en parlant de perle littéraire, j’ouvre le Portrait de Dorian Gray, je trouve l’image appropriée. La copie du blondinet et toujours là, et sans honte aucune, je me plonge dans une lecture à la limite de l’orgasme, me faisant oublier l’heure du club… Je me demande ce qu’il est en train de faire !

…

_Question philosophique de dernière minute : comment atteindre l’orgasme quand on ne parvient pas à bander ? Je devrais peut-être demander à Harry, je suis sûr qu’il aurait une réponse spirituelle. Et puis, c’est vrai que ce n’est pas comme si c’était une mauvaise idée de penser à mon prof de littérature alors que je me trouve face à une gourdasse bien gaulée. C’est la première fois que ça m’arrive mais putain, j’ai une réputation à respecter. Heureusement, Astoria – à moins que ce ne soit Hannah – est trop à l’ouest pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Mon regard se dirige vers mes amis, mais il ne semble avoir rien vu, trop occupés qu’ils sont par cette première fête de l’année. Seul au Manoir, je suis le roi de la soirée… et je n’en profite même pas._

_Pourtant, j’ai tout ce dont je rêve pour m’amuser. De l’alcool. Des cigarettes. De la musique. Mes amis. Et des filles en chaleur. Et il n’y en a pas une seule qui me donne envie. Je commence bien l’année, franchement. Je suis perdu dans mes pensées et je suis presque sûr que mon entourage va finir par le remarquer. Heureusement, père n’est pas là. Il lit en moi aussi aisément que dans les rapports quotidiens qu’il reçoit sur son bureau._

_Blaise est en train de me regarder, maintenant. Je lui adresse un sourire mais ses sourcils froncés me montrent que je ne le trompe pas. Je vais mal et il le voit. Après un énième baiser pathétique, je décide de me lever et de quitter cette fête qui n’en est de toute façon pas une. Je suis énervé et fatigué. J’aurais peut-être dû rester à l’internat, non pas que ce soit dans mes habitudes._

_Je me réfugie dans mes quartiers aussi vite que possible, la musique tonitruante assourdissant mes pas et ma sortie. Face à ma psyché, je me déshabille, observant mes traits avec attention. J’ai des cernes qui font peur à voir et même ma crème-miracle habituelle n’a pu les camoufler. Je n’ai pas eu une bonne nuit de sommeil depuis la rentrée, trop préoccupé que je suis par tout ce qui m’arrive. Je suis obsédé par ma rencontre avec Harry, que j’ai l’impression de connaître depuis toujours. La sensation est des plus étranges et elle n’est certainement pas bonne pour mon physique. J’ai du mal à reconnaitre mon reflet. Je me déshabille presque entièrement, gardant un simple boxer, les yeux toujours fixés sur mon corps. Qui suis-je réellement ? Qui se cache à l’intérieur de ma personne ? Et pourquoi Harry est-il celui qui me fait me questionner ?_

_Dépité, je m’affale dans mon lit, désespéré à l’idée de trouver un peu de confort… Un confort qui peut nourrir mon obsession. Après des années à cultiver l’art de la maîtrise de soi, j’avoue ne plus trop y voir un quelconque intérêt. Tant pis pour moi…_

_Sans y réfléchir davantage, je me saisis de mon livre de chevet, découvrant ainsi le misérable bout de papier que mon enseignant m’a donné. Je l’ai déjà lu et relu à m’en faire vomir, même si la seule réaction obtenu est une admiration grandissante pour son talent littéraire. J’ai bien cherché certains de ses écrits sur Internet mais je n’ai rien trouvé de probant, à part quelques essais rédigés à l’université, à l’âge modique de 16 ans. Plus jeune que moi et un génie évident. C’est à pleurer… Si seulement il avait pu être bête, j’aurais pu le supporter. Mais il semble me dépasser en tout. Ce qui ne m’empêche pas de rechercher avec ardeur ses mots, de les relire ; des mots qu’il n’a écrit que pour mon bon plaisir. Sa prose est magnifique, son tracé l’est également. Pas parce que ses lettres sont soignées, loin de là, mais sa plume a entamé le papier, parfois vigoureusement. Tout ce que je sens sous mes doigts est passion quand ses mots sont émotions. Avec délicatesse, je passe mon doigt sur les courbes, les points, les traits de son écriture et mon souffle se veut court._

_Je suis en train de caresser plus franchement la feuille, mes yeux plongés dans une lecture éternelle quand je m’aperçois de l’effet de l’érotisme selon Harry, sur ma personne. Ses mots perdent un certain intérêt alors que je m’imagine ses doigts tenant son crayon, ses doigts tenant sa cigarette, me la tendant avant de la récupérer pour la suçoter. Et ses yeux…_

_Ce n’est que lorsque ma main se referme sur mon érection douloureuse que je comprends de source sûre que je suis complètement baisé._

…

Il est 16h en ce lundi après-midi quand je revois Drago après un week-end catastrophique et la simple vue de son visage me rassure, jusqu’à ce que mes yeux s’arrêtent sur ses cheveux, leur couleur, leur texture – même si je ne les ai pas véritablement touchés, je peux l’imaginer – et je comprends qu’ils sont bien différents de ceux des divers hommes que j’ai pu approcher ces deux derniers jours. Et je sors de mes gonds, mentalement. J’ai envie de me tailler une ligne, méchamment. Je me demande bien ce qu’il penserait de moi, à cet instant. Non qu’il ait l’air en meilleur état. Ses cernes, encore plus prononcées, et son air renfrogné me font m’interroger. Je n’essaye pas de le saluer, autant faire mine que tout va pour le mieux.

Malheureusement, nous ne sommes pas si bons à ce jeu. Mes étudiants gardent le silence, observant avec appréhension nos regards et probablement nos prochains mots, qui n’arrivent pas.

Pas concentré pour deux sous sur ma classe, je tente de trouver une parade. Dire que j’avais préparé avec enthousiasme ma leçon d’aujourd’hui. Les choses ne se passent que très rarement comme prévues. Après quelques minutes à rendre leurs précédentes copies, nous travaillons sur une composition générale. Drago me fait l’affront, une fois n’est pas coutume, de rester muet. Il ne participe pas, semble ne trouver aucun sens, aucun intérêt à mon cours. Mais au-delà de cette façade qu’il porte sans honte, je sens qu’il a l’air stressé. Ses yeux sont éteints et je commence sérieusement à me demander ce qui lui est arrivé. J’avais cru comprendre qu’il souhaitait se retrouver en retenue perpétuelle, et pourtant, il ne fait aucun geste pour me défier. Enfin, jusqu’à ce qu’il se lève, à dix minutes seulement de la fin du cours.

«  **Je me fais chier,**  » dit-il en français et j’ai presque envie de rire, de l’entendre ainsi jurer.

Puis il dépose sa copie sur ma table et quitte la classe avant que je n’ai pu l’arrêter. Non que j’en ai véritablement envie. Malgré l’effet habituel du manque de respect à mon égard, avec Drago, j’en viens à chérir cette attitude ; grave erreur !

Habitués au comportement parfois difficile de leur camarade, personne ne semble réagir et je laisse donc filer… Ce n’est pas comme si ma leçon avait été d’une qualité exceptionnelle de toute façon !

Un quart d’heure plus tard, je suis de retour à mon bureau, en train de ranger mes divers papiers de la journée. Après une première cigarette, je ne peux résister à l’attrait de la copie de Drago que j’ouvre avec délice. Celle-ci est blanche comme neige mais à l’intérieur, Drago y a glissé une courte note.

_« J’ai déjà trouvé mes trois prochains mots, tu vas devoir te dépasser, crois-moi ! »_

Je veux bien te croire, Drago. Un gloussement de midinette m’échappe. J’ai l’impression de revenir à une époque que je n’ai pas connue, une époque où j’aurais été un ado face à son premier béguin – si seulement ! J’ai la furieuse et stupide envie de lui envoyer un message, de lui parler tout simplement. Et dire que nous ne sommes même pas amis. À moins que l’amitié commence ainsi ? Comment pourrais-je le savoir ?

…

**Je n’avais pas encore compris que le danger ne résidait pas dans le fait d’avoir une éventuelle aventure avec un étudiant. Ce mot ‘amitié’ aurait dû me mettre la puce à l’oreille. Le danger tenait dans l’importance que Drago commençait à prendre dans ma vie, et l’émergence de sentiments que j’avais toujours fuis. En un regard, la première de mes règles s’était brisée. En un écrit, il avait su se rendre indispensable. Conscient du danger, vivant pour lui, je ne pouvais que le confronter, à mes dépens, à ceux de mon blondinet…**

**Car lui savait parfaitement où il se situait sur l’échiquier de la vie.**

**Baisé, il avait saisis qu’il l’était. Et même si ce n’était pas encore très littéral, il devenait pour lui de plus en plus difficile de faire la sourde oreille aux affres de sa sexualité.**

**Et dans le chaos de nos vies, les mots régnaient.**

…

**Nouvelle Règle N°3**

_Ne jamais s’attacher à un étudiant de peur d’aller droit dans le mur._


	5. Règle 4

Septembre – Octobre : _Give me a second I, I need to get my story straight_

…

**Règle N°4**

_Ne jamais inviter qui que ce soit dans son lit…_

_… surtout s’il ne s’y passe rien de sexuel._

…

**Il nous faut un mois pour trouver une certaine forme d’apaisement, de compromis, dans notre nouvelle relation.**

**Un mois où nous continuons à nous sauter à la gorge dès que l’occasion se présente en classe, où lui reste insolent et moi terriblement méchant.**

**Un mois à nous détester ostensiblement quand dans le fond, les choses sont clairement différentes, nous sommes en quête d’excuse.**

**Un mois à nous tester, à faire nos preuves sans en comprendre la nécessité.**

**Un mois à gratter la surface de nos divers talents.**

**Un mois à nous amuser sans pourtant l’avouer.**

**Un mois à nous retrouver en tête à tête, pris par la routine des mots.**

**Un mois à entendre parler de ses exploits sexuels répétés.**

**Un mois à supporter les sentiments qu’ils m’inspirent.**

**Un mois pour qu’il se décide à s’ouvrir réellement et que la complicité naisse.**

…

Après une semaine épuisante, je ne suis pas mécontent de me retrouver dans ma classe à attendre que Drago se montre pour notre deuxième retenue hebdomadaire. Aberrant de se dire que la coqueluche de l’école daigne faire une place dans son emploi du temps pour moi, et ce si régulièrement. Je ne cesse de m’en amuser. Malgré ma fatigue, je n’échangerais pour rien au monde notre petit rendez-vous. Avec plaisir, je réfléchis aux nouveaux mots qu’il va me proposer. Jour après jour, semaine après semaine, le blondinet se creuse la tête pour m’en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, ce qui rend nos ‘séances de travail’ d’autant plus agréable.

Lorsqu’il se décide enfin à atterrir dans ma classe, la nonchalance et supériorité incarnées, je lui adresse un sourire radieux, clairement amical, qu’il me renvoie. Qui irait imaginer en nous voyant maintenant que ce matin la discussion avec Drago se voulait explosive ? Il n’a pas perdu l’habitude de m’appeler ‘petit con’ de son accent français trainant, mais j’avoue que le surnom me parait quasiment affectueux désormais. Et lorsque nous sommes dans l’intimité de nos retenues – étrangement toujours seuls – la complicité prend le pas sur tout le reste.

« Alors Harry, » me dit Drago en s’appropriant la cigarette pendue à mes lèvres. « Qu’est-ce que tu as pour moi aujourd’hui ? »

J’essaye vraiment de ne pas flirter avec lui. Je suis sûr qu’il n’est toujours pas conscient de son attitude, à la limite de la drague. Je suis son enseignant après tout, un territoire où il est sensé se sentir en sécurité. Mais parfois, me retenir est difficile, surtout lorsqu’il se veut si charmeur, charmant… J’en perds le sens de mes adjectifs.

Je réponds de la même manière que d’habitude. Je sors une nouvelle cigarette car il n’y a pas moyen que je survive une telle séance sans l’aide de nicotine puis je lui tends une feuille. Il nous arrive parfois de commenter à l’oral les mots échangés mais dès fois, comme c’est le cas maintenant, la tension est trop forte pour que je m’autorise à exprimer un son. J’ai bien trop peur de ce que je pourrais sortir. Drago a l’outrecuidance de sourire avec satisfaction comme s’il savait parfaitement l’effet qu’il a sur moi. J’ose encore croire à son innocence. Si tel n’était plus le cas, nous aurions de sérieux problèmes.

« J’ai une surprise pour toi, » s’exclame Drago en s’asseyant à son bureau habituel, toujours face à moi. « Je n’ai sélectionné qu’un mot, tu as intérêt de donner ton maximum. »

« Problème d’inspiration ? » je lui réplique avec humour.

Les yeux de Drago ne se voilent pas de colère comme ils l’auraient fait quelques semaines plus tôt. Il sait que je le taquine et je me laisse à penser qu’il aime ça. Il ne serait pas là autrement. Je ne suis pas vaniteux au point de croire qu’il m’honore de sa personne pour ma beauté. Je fais bien pâle figure à ses côtés…

Drago s’autorise un sourire avant de reprendre son sang-froid. Il incline sa tête en direction du papier, ne cachant pas son empressement à voir ma réaction. J’aime le savoir plus libre en ma présence, l’idée me plait sans que j’en connaisse pourtant la cause. Je continue à l’observer durant quelques secondes avant de mettre un terme au suspense qui nous tient tous deux en haleine.

Entre le moment où mes yeux quittent ceux de Drago pour atterrir sur le papier, j’imagine quel sera le mystérieux mot et surtout le soin que mon étudiant a dû mettre pour le choisir. La surprise me coupe le souffle. Loin de ses double-sens constants, un simple adjectif, une simple couleur se dresse sur la feuille. BLOND. Comme le jeune homme qui me fait face. Habitué à vider de sens les mots donnés par Drago, j’ai bien peur de l’effet de ce qualificatif aux abords si dérisoires sur ma plume.

Sans un regard pour mon rival, je m’assoie à mon bureau et laisse courir mon stylo avec beaucoup plus de passion que je me suis autorisé jusqu’à présent. Drago est le premier à qui j’ai accepté de montrer ma véritable prose et pourtant je continuais à me contenir dans un carcan dont je souhaite désormais me libérer. Alors que les mots tombent, tels des couperets encrés, je me laisse aller, je ne contrôle plus rien, me révélant par là même bien plus choquant, à la limite du hors sujet et pourtant définitivement à-propos.

_« Le blond n’est que le commencement d’un corps de perfection, le sommet d’une statue grecque déifique, le toit d’un intérieur bien construit. Couleur de l’arrogance et de la naïveté, nuance empreinte de complexité, on se perd volontiers dans sa beauté_. » 

Je transforme la définition du terme, le vidant, une fois n’est pas coutume de son sens. Je me le réapproprie car pour moi, blond signifie Drago, et tout, dans ma vie, dans mes sensations, tourne désormais autour de lui.

Je n’ai pas de miroir face à moi pour observer mon état, seul le reflet des yeux de Drago, qui ne semblent pas m’avoir quittés un seul instant. Il n’a même pas pris la peine de lire ses trois mots. Il est figé sur ma personne, la bouche entrouverte. Je suis sûr que mon apparence est étrange pour lui : rouge de concentration et d’excitation, mes yeux embrumés d’un désir non contenu. Je suis presque gêné de me dévoiler ainsi. Et pourtant, Drago semble davantage dans l’expectative, en admiration. Je me retrouve incapable de sortir un son. Je lui tends simplement ma feuille sans prendre la peine de me soucier de son travail inexistant et je fuis la scène de crime. Je suis pressé d’être à Londres, pressé de sombrer à mon obsession du blond.

…

_Après un mois à le côtoyer, je ne pensais pas qu’Harry pourrait encore me surprendre de la sorte, naïf que je suis… Il vient de me quitter comme si le simple fait d’être en ma présence le troublait ou l’horrifiait. Et moi, je suis resté coi, perdant mon attitude de Malefoy…_

_Soyons honnête, une attitude qui semble complètement m’échapper en sa présence, et ce de plus en plus. Un mois que je le connais, un mois que je ne peux plus fermer les yeux sur mes ‘sentiments’, ces pulsions qui me tourmentent depuis des années. Un désir que l’amour pour mon père, pour le nom de ma famille m’a toujours convaincu à fuir, ce qui n’est plus le cas._

_Je n’arrive même plus à faire semblant. Bien sûr, les rumeurs continuent à courir dans l’école, continuent à m’affubler d’une ribambelle de conquêtes. Mais les commères à leur origine ne font cela que pour le prestige du nom, un prestige que je suis mentalement en train de rejeter._

_J’ai envie de lire ses mots, envie de savoir ce qu’il a fait de moi. J’avais imaginé sa réaction. Je l’imagine depuis plusieurs jours, depuis que je me suis décidé à repousser tout ce qui fait de moi la personne que je suis. Je savais qu’il comprendrait. Je savais qu’il saurait ce que pour moi ce mot ‘blond’ signifiait. J’aurais pu lui écrire ‘Drago’ mais j’ose me targuer d’une subtilité indéfendable et plus propice. Dans mon péché, je reste un Malefoy. Sa réaction était inestimable, si plaisante pour mon entrejambe, pour mon cœur, j’ose l’avouer._

_Quand je repense à ce que j’ai écrit de lui, il y a un mois de cela… Je ressens encore le besoin de le défier mais mon désir se veut plus insidieux. Et maintenant, j’ai dans mes mains, la réponse à mes avances. Après avoir lu ses mots, je saurais ce qui me reste à faire. Je suis impatient. Mais je ne peux pas presser les choses. Après tout, les mots d’Harry provoquent toujours en moi des réactions présentables pour mon intimité seulement._

_J’accueille donc, avec un bonheur certain, la solitude de ma limousine, profitant finalement du trajet pour découvrir l’essai d’Harry sur ma blondeur. J’ai beau savoir me retenir, je ne suis pas si patient. Et puis, avec les vitres opaques et la glace de séparation entre le chauffeur et moi, j’ai presque l’impression d’être dans ma chambre._

_Dès les premiers mots, j’oublie tout ce qui m’entoure. Je connais déjà le talent de sa prose, que je jalouse inconsciemment, mais là, il est entré dans une autre dimension. Il a percé mon armure. Ses paroles me troublent. J’ai la sensation insensée qu’il est en train de me faire l’amour avec sa plume. Me faire l’amour, pas me baiser, et je ne peux empêcher mon érection de bondir. Je n’en suis plus à faire ma Sainte-Nitouche. Au cours des dernières semaines, j’ai appris à accepter l’effet d’Harry sur mon corps et mon désir. C’est donc sans honte que je me saisis de mon membre, prêt à me satisfaire. Mais je le sais, je le sens, ces plaisirs solitaires ne vont plus longtemps me combler. J’ai besoin de plus. J’ai besoin de son corps. J’ai besoin de lui._

_Et par ses mots, il vient de me donner non seulement son accord, sa bénédiction, mais bien ses encouragements._

_À mon arrivée au Manoir, je sais ce qu’il me reste à faire. Je rejoins ma chambre à toute vitesse, ne prenant même pas le temps de me laver ; je me jette directement sur mon ordinateur en quête d’informations sur Harry et sur ses habitudes dans la capitale. Après des heures à chercher en vain, je me décide à utiliser les logiciels de Père. Je ne suis pas suffisamment naïf pour croire qu’il reste le simple maire de Londres. Je sais qu’il est de mèche avec le plus grand des mafieux, ayant été placé à ce poste par le vrai marionnettiste. Je ne vais pas m’en plaindre, ce rôle – en plus de nous fournir un confort illimité allié à notre fortune familiale, à des passe-droits substantiels et tout un tas d’avantages – lui donne accès aux ressources de la police et à d’autres moins légales._

_Une bonne partie de ma nuit plus tard, je sais où trouver Potter dans la capitale financière ; non seulement son lieu de vie mais surtout son club préféré._

_Dix-neuf plus tard exactement, je suis paré pour partir en chasse. Vêtu de mes plus beaux atours – non pas que mon professeur risque d’y prêter attention vu son gout médiocre pour la mode – je me faufile dans les quartiers festifs de Londres, abandonnant mon escorte habituelle. Je ne suis pas en terrain conquis ici et même si mon entrée dans le club se fait sans accroc – ma fausse carte d’identité aidant – le monde qui m’entoure me prend par surprise. J’ai l’habitude des fêtes, mais uniquement celles de mon Manoir, toujours en bonne compagnie. Ici, les gens sont normaux… Je ne sais même pas si je vais parvenir à me fondre dans le décor, supporté de me mêler à la populace. Mais je le fais pour une bonne raison._

_Repéré le bar est d’une facilité déconcertante – on n’en attendrait pas moins d’un club – tout comme la commande de mon premier verre. Je m’installe ensuite à une table, tranquille, sans chercher à attirer l’attention sur moi. Je suis en repérage, je ne cherche pas à me faire draguer, ce qui finit malgré tout par arriver. Heureusement, le premier mec à m’aborder comprend rapidement à ma mine dégoutée qu’il ne m’entrainera pas dans son lit. Je reprends mon observation tranquille, jusqu’à ce qu’enfin je le vois, et là, c’est le choc le plus total…_

_Harry est… comment dire… différent ? Oui, différent de ce que je vois de lui en classe. Pour tout dire, moi qui le trouvais déjà attirant habillé en loque, j’ai du mal à ne pas jouir sur le champ. C’est un mystère qu’il soit autorisé à déambuler de la sorte. Personne ne s’y trompe, croyez-moi, je me sens presque mal pour les autres hommes de la pièce. Tout le monde le regarde. Tout le monde le veut. Ce n’est pas une illusion créé par mon cerveau d’adolescent enamouré. Harry respire la confiance en soi, la beauté, la sensualité. Homme et femme le veulent dans son lit et lui papillonne sans complexe._

_Ses vêtements, son attitude… Je vois beaucoup de changements. Je le savais libre mais pas à ce point – je suis presque certain qu’il vient de branler un mec en plein sur le dancefloor, putain, ce n’est pas une image qu’on s’attend à voir de son ‘gentil’ professeur de littérature, et il continue son papillonnage comme si de rien n’était. Une chose, en revanche qu’il n’a pas perdu, c’est sa cigarette… Et moi qui croyais qu’elle était interdite dans les lieux publics. À moins que le club face exception. J’aurais tendance à penser qu’Harry est l’exception à la règle, à toute règle. En plus de ses cigarettes, il multiplie les verres, et moi je le suis, sans me soucier vraiment de ce que je bois. Je suis obnubilé par ce que je vois et oui, profondément choqué. Je n’ai pas honte à le dire, dans ma communauté, je ne croise que peu d’homosexuel, d’où peut-être ma crainte d’en être un, mon rejet de mes propres désirs. Mais là, j’ai un panel complet de tout ce que ce monde que je ne connais pas peut offrir, et je suis littéralement perdu. Mais c’est surtout Harry qui me perd. J’ai du mal à concilier l’image que je connais de lui et celle qu’il m’offre à présent. Le choc est difficile à supporter mais heureusement, l’alcool m’aide à supporter._

_Quelques hommes s’intéressent à moi – comme si je portais mon homosexualité, encore inexpérimentée, sur mon visage – je n’ai aucun problème à leur tourner le dos… Dans un premier temps. Car je me sens tout à coup effrayé, l’esprit embrumé par l’alcool, par toutes ces nouvelles sensations et visions qui se présentent à moi. Tout se met à virevolter, en moi, autour de moi. Je divague. Un bras s’abat sur le mien et je sursaute de peur. On me propose une danse mais je m’enfuis. J’ai envie de courir mais j’en suis incapable. Je titube dans la réalité, dans ma propre tête, jusqu’à finalement trouver les toilettes, dans lesquelles je me déverse d’une bile non contenue, des larmes ruisselant sur mes genoux. Je n’ai jamais si peu ressemblé à un Malefoy et je ne sais plus très bien si c’est une bonne chose. Je me dégoute, alors que je n’ai encore rien fait de répréhensible. Mes vomissements m’apaisent et me répugnent à la fois. J’ai envie d’arracher ma peau, de ne plus être moi, de ne plus être cette personne que je ne reconnais pas, jusqu’à ce que soudainement, j’entende sa voix._

_« Drago ! » s’exclame-t-il et malgré mon état pitoyable, je sais que je n’imagine pas ses accents d’inquiétude._

…

Ses cheveux, je les ai reconnus immédiatement. Après avoir chassé blond après blond durant des jours, chacun plus insipide que le précédent, malgré l’obscurité latente, j’aurais pu le reconnaitre parmi mille, que dis-je, des millions. Mais la surprise m’empêche de réagir dans un premier temps.

Je réfléchis au nombre de grammes que j’ai pu absorber, croyant à une hallucination, avant de me rappeler que je n’ai pas consommé de coke de la soirée. Et à cette simple pensée, je me précipite derrière Drago pour le trouver à vider ses tripes dans les toilettes du club, sous le regard mi amusé, mi dégouté d’un couple en pleine fellation. Je hausse les sourcils, exaspéré. Il ne leur viendrait même pas à l’idée de l’aider. En moins d’une seconde, ils ont repris leur petite affaire et moi je suis accroupis aux côtés du blondinet, plus pale que la mort – déjà que ce n’est pas les grandes couleurs en temps normal ! Je tâte son pouls et lui demande ce qu’il a pris, et malgré une sérieuse difficulté à se faire comprendre, je suis soulagé de le savoir seulement excessivement alcoolisé.

Après quelques minutes à lui tenir les cheveux – étonnamment efficace dans ce rôle de ‘garde malade’ – je le redresse sur ses deux pieds, le tenant par la taille. C’est la première fois que nous sommes si proches, et même si l’odeur âcre du vomi ne rend pas les choses parfaites, je me sens tout de même plus excité qu’avec mes dernières conquêtes. Je suis d’un pathétique !

Heureusement, je n’ai pas le temps de m’apitoyer sur mon sort. Certaines mesures se doivent d’être prises, en commençant par sortir Drago de cet enfer. Alors que nous sortons des sanitaires, une chanson débute sur la piste de danse. Je stoppe notre marche, écoutant les premières mesures. Je regarde Drago qui, malgré son état, murmure un « We are young » au moment approprié. Je lui adresse un petit sourire en coin qu’il me renvoie. Il ne le sait pas mais ma dernière écoute de cette chanson date de notre rencontre et elle ne pourrait pas être plus adéquate ce soir, à mon avis.

Après avoir salué quelques-uns de mes amis, tous étonnés de voir le jeune blond dans mes bras – je ne suis pas franchement connu pour les ramener chez moi après tout – je transporte plus que je n’aide Drago dans la rue, jusqu’à ma voiture. C’est la première fois que j’autorise quelqu’un d’étranger à monter dans ma DB9, et bizarrement, le fait que ce soit mon étudiant ne me perturbe pas. Tout est au contraire très naturel. Quand on pense qu’il m’est arrivé de faire des pieds et des mains avec mes amis pour conserver la pureté de mon engin, c’est un mystère que j’accepte si facilement un tel danger alcoolisé à potentiellement salir ma beauté. Pour mon plus grand soulagement, Drago reste léthargique jusqu’à notre arrivée chez moi, son envie de vomir définitivement passée.

Son corps est lâche dans mes bras mais son poids est si léger que je l’apporte sans difficulté dans ma chambre. Je tente de l’assoir mais il tombe tête la première sur mon oreiller, ce qui me fait rire doucement. Avec la force de l’habitude que je n’ai pourtant pas, je lui retire sa chemise que j’envoie directement dans la machine à laver. L’idée a beau être généreuse, je me retrouve tout à coup avec le torse de Drago face à moi, absolument délicieux, et je ne peux m’empêcher de frissonner. J’ai commis beaucoup de crimes dans ma vie, mais je ne m’abaisserais certainement pas à violer un gamin innocent, mon élève en plus de ça ; je ne peux nier mon attirance néanmoins. Ses chaussures rapidement délassées, je remonte la couverture sur son corps, m’éloignant de toute tentation.

La lumière de la chambre allumée en grand, Drago n’en est pas gêné pour dormir. Je décide donc de m’occuper de moi, réalisant mes rituels du soir, ce que je n’ai habituellement pas le temps de faire lors de mes soirées au club. Après m’être lavé les dents, je me fume dans la cuisine une dernière cigarette, admirant la nuit londonienne par la fenêtre. J’ai presque l’impression d’être normal, d’avoir passé une soirée habituelle. Pourtant, en retournant dans ma chambre, je sais que tout a changé. Ma règle maitresse vient d’être piétinée. _Ne jamais admettre qui que ce soit dans son lit !_ Désormais, je ne pourrais plus le regarder de la même manière. Une beauté blonde y est endormie et moi, je suis comme un gamin perdu.

Sans réfléchir, je m’assoie à côté de Drago. Je ne pense même pas au fait d’utiliser la chambre d’amis, ou même le canapé. Drago a envahi mon lit, ce lit qui n’a jamais connu d’autres corps que le mien, et je ne peux que désirer partager sa chaleur.

Endormi, Drago a l’air d’un ange. Il a toujours l’air d’un ange descendu sur Terre spécifiquement pour me narguer mais encore davantage à cet instant où il semble si insouciant, libéré. J’envie son innocence et sa naïveté. J’envie la douceur de ses rêves. Avec le début du mois d’Octobre, le renouveau de mes incessants cauchemars ne me laissent aucun répit. Ce n’est pas comme si, un jour, j’avais perdu mon innocence. Je ne l’ai tout simplement jamais eu. Mais je l’ai désiré ardemment. Et j’aime la voir en Drago, surtout quand il ne s’en cache pas. Non pas qu’il puisse garder son masque dans son sommeil. Cette vision me fait rire, j’en aurais eu la chair de poule le cas échéant.

Sachant que Morphée ne risque pas de me cueillir pour le moment, j’éteins la grande lumière pour la remplacer par ma lampe de chevet dans une nuance tamisée. Puis je m’allume mon petit péché mignon – l’un de mes péchés pas si mignons en réalité – histoire de me relaxer. Je suis fermement décidé à prendre un livre mais je ne fais qu’observer Drago. Comment faire autrement quand se repose à vos côté Apollon lui-même ? J’ai probablement l’air d’un psychopathe mais personne n’est là pour me voir, pour me juger et même si c’était le cas, je ne m’en soucierais pas. J’ai ma lame pour régler ce genre de situation et même si ça fait plusieurs mois que je ne m’en suis pas servi, elle est aussi acéré qu’une épée à double tranchant, pour citer les écrits sacrés, et mes réflexes sont toujours aussi vifs, travaillé. J’ai beau dire à qui veut bien l’entendre – principalement à ma voix intérieure – que ma profonde volonté est de m’éloigner de mon passé, l’oublier, aller de l’avant, je sais qu’il ne me quittera jamais, pas tant que la paix avec moi-même demeure une vague idée à traiter dans un avenir incertain. Je ne suis donc peut-être plus dans la rue, mais je continue à m’entrainer. Idiot, n’est-ce pas ? IL serait fier de moi. Et je le suis aussi, d’une façon qui échappe à toute compréhension sensée.

Secouant la tête, je tente de chasser ses sombres pensées, indignes de la présence de Drago. Je détaille son visage, une nouvelle fois, repensant à mes mots. Je l’ai décrit sans même le regarder à ce moment-là, signe que je ne l’ai que trop observé. Et pourtant, je ne crois pas pouvoir m’en lasser. Surtout quand j’aperçois les débuts de son torse, jusque-là toujours caché sous ses chemises parfaitement taillées. Sa peau est à l’image de son visage, pâle, peut-être plus laiteuse. On dirait de la porcelaine et je ne peux m’empêcher de me questionner sur son goût. Me laissera-t’il m’y repaitre un jour ?

De nouveau, je cherche à chasser ces pensées, et je parviens à y arriver, jusqu’à ce que quelques heures plus tard, je sombre petit à petit. Mais, même dans mes rêves, mes ténèbres ne sont jamais très loin. La vision de Drago se mêle à celle de Tom. Pas étonnant quand pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps je ne suis pas seul dans un lit. Tom n’a jamais partagé mon lit. Je partageais le sien. Mais, mon esprit divaguant ne fait que peu de cas de la propriété de la couche. Ce qu’il voit, ce qu’il sent, c’est la présence d’un corps à mes côtés.

Me réveiller, trois heures plus tard environ, d’un mauvais rêve, avec pour tout nom, Tom, murmuré entre mes lèvres, ne m’étonne pas tellement. C’était à prévoir. Je savais que je n’aurais pas dû m’endormir. Drago dort encore mais il ne va probablement pas tarder à se réveiller – à moins que je sois dans l’obligation de le faire.

Je me redresse sans trop de difficultés avant d’attraper une première cigarette. Je glisse mon paquet dans le jeans que j’enfile – je vais en avoir besoin aujourd’hui. Je reste torse nu sans vraiment y penser à ce moment-là. Puis, je marche en direction de la salle de bain. J’accorde à peine un regard à mon reflet dans le miroir. Je ne veux même pas savoir l’état de mes cernes. Je me saisis d’un Efferalgan que je pose sur la table de chevet de Drago – je suis persuadé qu’il saura quoi faire de cela. Enfin, je rejoins ma cuisine, où je me sers un café serré. Je m’assois sur mon comptoir, l’un de mes endroits favoris de l’appartement, il donne directement sur une vue magnifique de Londres que je contemple à m’en donner la nausée. Pourtant, je suis loin d’en être dégouté.

Un crayon et un bloc à la main, je laisse ma plume vagabonder, interrompant seulement mon flot pour une gorgée de café et une bouffée d’oxygène, enfin, de nicotine… Le temps file et je ne le vois même pas. J’avais présumé un peu vite du réveil de Drago.

Il n’est que 11 heures quand j’entends les premiers mouvements du côté de ma chambre et tout à coup, je me sens nerveux. Drago était complètement bourré la veille, auquel cas, il ne se serait jamais autorisé une telle attitude. Je me demande donc quelle sera sa réaction en me voyant.

Son arrogance ne me surprend même pas. Après une nuit de sommeil, il est de nouveau Drago Malefoy, fils du maire de la capitale, héritier d’un empire, starlette à ses heures perdues. Il arrive dans mon salon comme s’il était chez lui, comme si se réveiller chez son enseignant était d’une banalité confondante. Drago marche comme un prince et ça me fait sourire, même si je tente de le cacher.

Je suis persuadé qu’il n’était pas en état de comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui hier et pourtant, il accepte ma présence sans sourciller un instant. Sa maîtrise m’impressionne, je l’avoue.

Au milieu de sa suffisance, il s’autorise à observer mon appartement, le jugeant avec ostentation. Bien sûr, le bazar régnant ne doit pas être du goût de son altesse Malefoy. Je le vois grimacer de mépris, l’œil hautain, mais il se contente de se taire… Et je ne vais certainement pas lui faire l’honneur de briser la tension de nos retrouvailles.

Il accepte avec désinvolture le café chaud que je lui tends et le boit en continuant son inspection d’un regard. Puis, quand il en a fini avec la pièce, il se tourne finalement vers moi. Je le laisse me détailler, me rappelant avoir fait la même chose quelques heures seulement auparavant.

Je regrette de ne pas avoir ouvert la bouche le premier quand il déclare tout à coup, avec aplomb et culot :

« Vraiment désolé de t’avoir empêché de tirer ton coup hier soir ! Tu semblais pourtant bien parti et ce à plusieurs reprises. »

Il sourit malicieusement, satisfait de son petit effet. Il est clair qu’il n’est en rien désolé. Je laisse passer son interjection sans trop savoir comment répondre. Je ne vais pas me lancer dans une explication de mes faits et gestes. Il n’était certainement pas destiné à me voir comme ça mais je ne vais pas m’excuser, ni lui apporter plus d’informations sur ma personne. Il en a déjà suffisamment.

Malheureusement pour moi, je semble incapable d’échapper à un challenge de la part de Drago. Et sa pique représente un défi. Mon esprit le ressent comme tel, et je me dois donc de nourrir une discussion que nous ne devrions certainement pas avoir. Même en me faisant passer pour l’enseignant concerné, je sais parfaitement que je ne peux pas me mentir à ce point. Mon intérêt dans l’histoire n’a rien à voir avec une quelconque inquiétude pour mon étudiant – enfin, pas vraiment.

« Ce que j’aimerais comprendre, c’est ce que toi, Drago Malefoy, le plus grand hétéro du lycée, faisais dans un bar à tendance clairement gay. »

Drago ne se départit pas de son sourire comme s’il était très heureux que je l’emmène sur ce sujet, comme s’il n’attendait que cela depuis le début.

« Si j’ai envie de me faire baiser par un parfait inconnu, c’est mon choix et je ne te demande pas ton avis. »

« Intéressante ta tournure de phrase, Drago, » je ne peux m’empêcher de glousser. « Si je comprends bien, tu préférerais donc te faire sodomiser. »

Je sais que je viens de le choquer, ses légers rougissements me disent tout de son état. Et dire que j’ai failli dire ‘enculer’ ou peut-être qu’il aurait avalé la pilule plus facilement. Il faudrait que j’essaye, un jour où l’autre.

« Et toi, Harry, » me dit-il, presque séducteur, reprenant déjà contenance. « Qu’est-ce que tu préfères ? »

« A ton avis ? » je lui demande, amusé, intrigué. Je sais qu’il y a danger. Je ne suis certainement pas sensé discuter de mes préférences sexuelles avec l’un de mes élèves alors que nous sommes seuls dans mon appartement, mais comment dire, je ne peux pas m’en empêcher. Je ne peux échapper au goût, au frisson du danger. Je suis né pour cela. J’y ai été formé. Et je m’en délecte bien volontiers.

Drago n’est pas long à réagir comme si sa réplique était déjà dans sa bouche depuis le jour de notre rencontre, et il est totalement sûr de lui.

« Je pense que tu aimes être dessus, actif. Tu veux dominer, rester en contrôle. C’est ce que j’ai vu hier, en tout cas. Ta façon de butiner différents garçons. Tu es un prédateur, LE prédateur. »

Je m’autorise un sourire face à cette description que je ne peux que juger exacte. L’intelligence de Drago ne cessera jamais de m’étonner. Et sa perspicacité de m’énerver.

« Mais, ce que je pense vraiment, » reprend-il sans me quitter des yeux. « C’est que tu n’as pas trouvé le bon partenaire avec lequel tu te sentiras suffisamment en confiance pour te faire baiser. Aurais-tu quelques problèmes ? »

Tout cela dit d’une façon si charmante, j’ai définitivement envie de le frapper. Car étrangement – ou pas d’ailleurs – cette remarque me fait beaucoup moins rire. Serrant les dents pour ne pas enchaîner sur les propres problèmes de Drago, je me saisis d’une cigarette, certain qu’elle mettra un terme à notre discussion inapproprié. C’était penser trop de Drago.

« J’ai remarqué ça aussi. Beaucoup de cigarettes. Beaucoup d’alcool. Beaucoup de danse. »

« Tu étais là pour moi ou quoi ? » je m’exclame à la limite de l’exaspération.

« Je ne suis pas une de tes midinettes en admiration devant toi, mais peut-être bien… à propos, je veux bien une clope. »

Incapable de trouver une réponse satisfaisante à sa nonchalance, je lui balance ma pochette. Nous avons pris l’habitude de fumer ensemble mais en temps normal, j’ai dans ma poche un paquet réservé à l’école. Celui-ci contient des substances plus ou moins illicites auxquelles je ne fais pas attention sur le moment, et bien sûr, Drago se fait un plaisir de les trouver.

« Ça, ça m’intéresse davantage ! » il a l’outrecuidance de dire.

Mais je suis sur lui avant qu’il n’ait pu amorcer un quelconque mouvement en direction des joints.

« Je ne crois pas, » lui dis-je avec satisfaction. « Quand tu seras plus grand. Pour l’instant, je dois te reconduire chez tes parents. »

Le coup est bas. Je sais qu’il déteste notre différence d’âge. Il déteste tout ce qui me rend supérieur à lui. Et il déteste par-dessus tout que qui que ce soit parle de sa famille. Pourtant, il me surprend en ne prenant pas la mouche immédiatement. À la place, il se contente de me lancer :

« Très bien. Allons voir la décharge publique qui te sert de voiture ! »

Dans le flot de notre discussion et séparé par le bar de ma cuisine, aucun de nous deux n’a pris la peine de notifier la nudité de nos torses, pas même lors de notre contact. Mais tout à coup, l’état de nos deux corps nous frappe telle une foudre personnelle. Gêné, je le conduis jusqu’à la salle de bain, lui tendant sa chemise avant de lui laisser un peu d’intimité.

Je prends le premier T-shirt que je trouve dans mon placard, ainsi que mon vieux sweat à capuche – autre vestige de ma vie d’avant dont je ne peux me séparer. Je crois qu’il n’a pas eu le temps de remarqué mon tatouage et j’en suis un instant soulagé. Trop tôt pour l’effrayer et le faire fuir définitivement.

Lorsqu’il revient dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard, parfaitement soigné, il ne met qu’une seconde à détailler ma tenue avec dédain, et comme si, sa nuit passée dans mon lit avait ouvert les vannes de sa franchise, il s’exclame :

« Tu n’aurais pas pu mettre autre chose. Au vu de tes habits d’hier, j’ai été obligé de changer mon avis sur toi. Tu as un certain goût pour la mode mais pas assez d’amour-propre pour t’embarrasser à faire un effort en temps normal. **Petit con.**  »

Toujours cette insulte en français.

« Drago, ce n’est pas parce que je suis différent de toi que c’est forcément une mauvaise chose. »

Il me regarde comme si j’étais un extraterrestre qui n’avait absolument rien compris à la vie et je ne peux m’empêcher d’éclater de rire.

Mes clés fermement en main, je lui indique le chemin jusqu’à mon sous-sol. Il est désormais calme, tendu. C’est hallucinant. Il est vraiment stressé à l’idée de voyager dans une poubelle roulante. Si j’osais, je filmerais sa réaction…

Et j’aurais dû, car elle est à se tordre de rire. Je ne pensais pas qu’il puisse prendre cette nuance de blanc cassé. Après cinq bonnes minutes à regarder bêtement entre la voiture et moi et à murmurer des ‘tu te fous de moi’ à répétition, il s’exclame, plus amusé qu’exaspéré :

« Ta façon de t’habiller n’a clairement pas non plus à voir avec ton porte-monnaie, apparemment. »

« Tu montes ou on reste là à l’admirer toute la journée, » je lui demande avec une nonchalance feinte.

En réalité, j’adore sa réaction. Elle me rappelle la mienne quand Tom me l’a offerte. Je crois bien m’être pissé dessus en la voyant. Ce petit bijou est la perfection incarnée et pour un passionné de voiture – comme Drago semble-t-il – c’est atterrir direct au paradis.

En parfait gentleman, je lui ouvre la portière et Drago se glisse dans la voiture avec une grâce naturelle que j’envie malgré moi. Ses yeux sont grand ouvert, illuminés, mais quand le moteur démarre, nous passons tous deux dans une autre dimension.

« C’est là-dedans que tu m’as ramené hier soir ? » me demande-t-il étonné.

Peut-être a-t-il du mal à m’imaginer mon cuir avec un jeune bourré. Que ne ferait-on pas par… Oublions cette phrase. Je hoche la tête, amusé. Drago n’en revient toujours pas. Lui ne l’aurait probablement pas fait.

Après cela, nous restons silencieux, observant le paysage, appréciant les sensations de conduite, au rythme des instructions de Drago, jusqu’à ce que le célèbre Manoir soit en vue. Je reste à distance, pas véritablement prêt à faire une entrée remarquée devant le Maire de la ville, un lieutenant de Tom en plus de cela.

Sans réfléchir, je coupe le moteur, les yeux fixés sur Drago, qui lui, regarde par la fenêtre, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées.

« J’espère que tu me laisseras là conduire un jour, » murmure-t-il doucement, probablement inconscient qu’il parle à voix haute.

« Il faudrait que la contrepartie soit à la hauteur, » je laisse échapper, trop tard pour me retenir.

Il me regarde, un sourire timide aux lèvres que je n’ai jamais vu.

« Je suis sûr que je pourrais trouver un moyen… »

Une fois encore, Drago se veut séducteur. Mais cette fois-ci, je ne peux plus affirmer qu’il le fait innocemment. Je préfère repartir sur un terrain plus sûr.

« Estime-toi heureux que je t’ai laissé monter dedans, tu es le premier et très certainement le dernier. »

« Tu vois, tu fais déjà des exceptions pour moi… »

Et il laisse sa phrase en suspens. Puis sa main trouve la poignée de la porte et juste avant de l’ouvrir, il chuchote un ‘Merci’ que je n’aurais pu entendre si l’habitacle n’avait été si silencieux. Avant qu’il ait pu amorcer un quelconque geste, je l’arrête, une main sur sa cuisse… que je retire instantanément comme si son contact m’avait brûlé. Nous nous regardons, incertains. Un joli fard pare les joues de Drago et je sens la chaleur de son corps étinceler. J’ai peur d’en perdre la tête.

« Passe-moi ton téléphone » lui dis-je pour reprendre contenance.

Et pour une raison inconnue, j’ai moi-même commencé à murmurer comme si la soudaine tension ne pouvait être perturbée.

Drago réagit à l’instinct, me tendant cet objet aujourd’hui si intime sans me demander une explication. Il a confiance en moi et ce n’est pas demain que je la trahirais. J’entre mon numéro aussi rapidement que possible avant de lui retourner son appareil.

« Si jamais tu as besoin, » je précise, mes yeux plongés dans les siens. « N’importe quand, n’importe qu’elle heure, appelle-moi, envoie-moi un message et je serais là. »

Ses yeux brillent d’émotions difficilement contenues et je sais qu’il ne sera pas capable de répondre. Sa main se crispe légèrement sur le tableau de bord et comme la brise, il s’enfuit rapidement. Je le regarde jusqu’à ce qu’il atteigne les abords de sa maison, ne démarrant la voiture que lorsqu’il se transforme en point indistinct dans la distance. Je ne sais pas ce que je viens de faire exactement mais je pense pouvoir dire de source sûre que je suis complètement baisé.

…

**Le lundi suivant, en atelier d’Écriture d’Invention, nous savions tous les deux que quelque chose avait changé entre nous, que notre relation avait évolué. Et comment aurait-il pu en être autrement lorsque nous avions partagé un lit, un des actes les plus intimes qui soit.**

**Le retour à la normalité fut difficile. Difficile de mettre des limites à nos nouvelles interactions mais dès notre retenue suivante, tout prit un sens. Rester éloigné n’était plus une possibilité et désormais nos mots s’écrivaient à deux mains, à quatre mains, tels deux pianistes, deux virtuoses en parfait accord.**

**Dans l’intimité de ma solitude, je perdais peu à peu pied, cherchant avec obsession blond après blond à m’approprier sans trouver une seule saveur en eux. Mais cette quête se voulait nécessaire, quand, à chaque retenue, je me voyais chanceler. Assis côte à côte, nos cuisses pressées l’une contre l’autre, j’avais des difficultés à penser à autre chose qu’à la chaleur de son corps, à mon envie de le pénétrer. En temps normal, je l’aurais fait sans ménagement, sans plus y réfléchir, mais ma règle me dictait – cette dernière part de ma conscience me dictait – de ne pas faire cela à mon étudiant, surtout quand Drago semblait encore si perdu. J’attendais donc le week-end avec appréhension et délice. Délice de pouvoir enfin me défoncer et oublier son corps, sa personne entière. Appréhension, de me voir jour après jour un peu plus sombrer.**

**Pourtant pas une seule fois, je ne pensais à arrêter, à stopper nos réunions privées. Elles étaient devenues un besoin, tant pour moi que pour lui, et dans mon égoïsme, ou peut-être plutôt mon imprudence, j’étais prêt à tout sacrifié plutôt que de me résoudre à y mettre un terme.**

**Et dans la déchéance de nos esprits, les mots coulaient avec passion.**

…

**Nouvelle Règle N°4**

_Ne jamais observer les traits de la personne qui dort à vos côtés un air attendri aux visages…_

_… qu’il ait ou non été votre amant._

 


	6. Règle 5

Octobre – Novembre : _Getting higher than the Empire State_

…

**Règle N°5**

_Ne jamais abuser de l’alcool et des drogues …_

_… au point d’en perdre le contrôle._

…

_Une semaine maintenant que je suis en vacances de mi trimestre, une semaine qu’il me manque. Je n’ai, bien entendu, pas eu de ses nouvelles. Après qu’il m’ait donné son numéro de téléphone, j’avais dans l’idée de lui rendre la pareille mais sans bonne excuse, l’idée me paraissait trop franche, trop présomptueuse – on se demande ce que j’ai fait du Malefoy en moi ! Je n’étais de toute façon pas encore sûr de moi, ce qui semble désormais complètement hors de propos. Je reste dans ma chambre à ruminer mes pensées et même Père a fini par le remarquer. Habituellement, je suis plutôt du genre à profiter de mon temps libre pour courir les rues de Londres. Même le shopping ne m’attire plus. J’ai bien tenté de reprendre ma plume mais la présence d’Harry me manque, m’empêchant de me détendre suffisamment et de me concentrer pour faire couler mon imagination. Depuis notre soirée disons-le délicate, du début Octobre, nous avons instauré un rituel d’écriture à deux mains qui me manque désespérément._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi aujourd’hui, la situation me semble pire. J’ai essayé de résister, sincèrement mais je n’en ai plus la force, alors, quand mon message s’envoie, presque de lui-même, je ne peux faire autrement que de pousser un soupir de soulagement._

**_« On peut se voir ce soir ? »_ **

**_~/~_ **

**_« Même club que la dernière fois. J’y serai dans une heure. »_ **

_La réponse se veut si rapide que j’ai l’impression qu’il attendait de mes nouvelles avec autant d’impatience que moi. Si seulement… Même si nous n’en avons pas reparlé, ce que j’ai vu d’Harry me dit qu’il doit profiter de ses vacances pour faire la fête à profusion. Je ne peux m’empêcher d’être jaloux des hommes que j’imagine dans son lit, s’allongeant à la place que j’ai moi-même occupé mais pour une bien différente raison. Malgré le masque d’indifférence que j’ai tenté d’afficher à son encontre, je ne m’en suis toujours pas remis. J’ai encore son odeur, la sensation de ses draps sur ma peau, sa chaleur, dans ma tête, dans mon corps et je ne peux m’empêcher de fantasmer. Et depuis, nous sommes encore plus proches, coincés dans une amitié-amoureuse. Sauf qu’il est mon enseignant – il ne fera jamais rien, encore moins le premier pas. Sauf qu’il a beaucoup plus d’expérience que moi – pourquoi serait-il intéressé par moi ? Sauf qu’il reste un mystère…_

_Déterminé à découvrir une partie de ce mystère – avec un peu de chance, je peux le convaincre à parler sous l’effet de l’alcool – j’abandonne mes sombres pensées pour me retrouver face à ma penderie bien fournie. Glissant mes doigts sur les différents vêtements, les différentes fabriques, je choisis avec attention ce qui me mettra en valeur. Je n’ai pas de véritable espoir pour la soirée. Je ne suis même pas encore persuadé d’être prêt à faire quoique ce soit avec un mec, même si son nom se révèle être Harry. Je souhaite néanmoins apparaitre sous mon meilleur jour – histoire de montrer à mon cher professeur qu’un minimum de détails dans sa tenue peut faire de véritables merveilles._

_Après un dernier regard dans ma psyché, je dévale rapidement les quelques dizaines d’escaliers du Manoir, prêt à rencontrer mon destin. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, j’ai l’impression d’être une jeune fille en fleur. Heureusement, la présence de mon Père dans le Hall d’entrée m’oblige à reprendre contenance. Lucius me sourit, a priori ravi que je daigne sortir de ma tanière. Il hoche la tête dans ma direction, signe qu’il approuve ma tenue. Je ne porte pas du Burberry pour rien, Père._

_Après un simple ‘bonne soirée’ échangé entre nous, je rejoins mon chauffeur, lui indiquant une rue proche du Club Grimmaurd, le repère d’Harry. Je ne veux pas faire ‘désespéré’ et même si je le suis en réalité, à notre arrivée dans le centre de Londres, je me force à attendre une demi-heure avant de sortir de la limousine et d’enfin pénétrer dans le club. J’ai les mains tremblantes et mon pouls ne parvient pas à trouver un rythme qui semble lui convenir. Je regarde dans tous les sens, cherchant à conserver un maximum d’assurance. Je viens – seulement – de réaliser ce que je m’apprête à faire, à savoir passer une soirée avec mon enseignant. Je sens mes joues s’empourprer et bien sûr, c’est à ce moment-là que je le vois. Mon cœur s’emballe un peu plus. Je me dirige immédiatement vers lui, sans davantage tergiverser, au risque de me dégonfler, et je ne manque pas de noter qu’il a déjà un verre à la main et son immanquable cigarette à la bouche. Il est adossé au bar, en compagnie d’un groupe d’amis – comme par hasard, uniquement masculins. Bizarrement, la présence d’étrangers me redonne confiance et je marche avec toute la détermination qui m’est propre jusqu’à ce qu’enfin, ses yeux se posent sur moi. Nous ne sommes alors qu’à quelques mètres l’un de l’autre. Il n’a pas le temps de réagir, trop surpris sans doute, que je suis déjà face à lui._

_De près, je peux enfin détailler son visage. Et je n’aime pas particulièrement ce que je vois. Harry a l’air … étrange. Heureux de me voir, certes. Mais fermé, éteint, d’une certaine manière. Je réalise soudain que je suis le seul à le remarquer. Sous ses apparats de perfection, Harry donne le change mais il semble que je le connaisse mieux désormais. Il m’adresse un sourire que même la plus frigide des personnes considérerait bandant – et je pèse mes mots. Pas la peine de s’étonner que j’ai les jambes qui flageolent mais je fais comme si de rien n’était._

_Je m’approche du bar et sans laisser le choix à quiconque, je me glisse entre Harry et ses ‘amis’, cherchant ainsi à marquer mon territoire. Le geste fait rigoler Harry même si je ne suis pas sûr qu’il le comprenne._

_« Qu’est-ce que tu veux boire ? » me murmure-t-il à l’oreille ce qui me provoque un frisson de plaisir._

_Pas de salutations ni d’introduction, Harry n’en a pas besoin. Il se sent parfaitement à l’aise dans son nouveau rôle vis-à-vis de moi. Pas sûr que ce soit mon cas mais je suis prêt à jouer le jeu._

_« Un Blue Lagoon, en hommage à Harry ici présent, » je déclare au barman._

_Alors que l’homme s’exécute, mon professeur me regarde avec surprise mais j’ignore la réelle cause de son faciès._

_« Tu connais l’histoire de cette boisson ? » je lui demande, avec une nonchalance étudiée._

_Les cocktails sont mon domaine, je suis ici en terrain conquis._

_« Bien sûr, » me répond-il avec un petit sourire en coin que je ne peux m’empêcher de retourner, « Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que TU la connaisses. »_

_« Suis-je si ignorant à tes yeux ? »_

_Et Harry se met à éclater de rire, éveillant ainsi un peu plus l’intérêt de ses amis, auxquels il ne m’a toujours pas présenté. Et comme s’il lisait dans mes pensées, il avance sa main en direction de ses camarades. Pourtant, ses yeux ne me quittent pas un seul instant._

_« Drago, je te présente Seamus, Neuville, Zacharias, Michael et Cedric. »_

_Les cinq jeunes hommes me saluent chaleureusement, même si je perçois dans les yeux de Seamus un certain agacement peut-être à mon égard. Je n’en ai pas grand-chose à faire après tout. Je suis ici pour Harry. Si je ne trouve pas faveur aux yeux de ses misérables, ils peuvent très bien aller se faire foutre, mais très loin d’Harry, si possible. Leur tournant le dos, je me concentre sur mon professeur, qui en est déjà à son deuxième verre depuis mon arrivée._

_« Ça va ? » je lui demande dans un murmure afin de ne pas être entendu des autres._

_Harry penche la tête sur le côté, visiblement amusé mais ennuyé à la fois._

_« C’est toi qui as appelé, je devrais peut-être te retourner la question. »_

_Je lui affiche un sourire goguenard, celui que je sais qu’il déteste. S’il ne veut pas parler de lui, je ne vais pas le satisfaire de mon charme. Il secoue la tête comme pour chasser mes propres pensées._

_« Alors, lequel d’entre eux n’as-tu pas encore baisé ? »_

_Harry éclate à nouveau de rire. Il me trouve amusant,_ **_le petit con_ ** _, ma question est pourtant légitime._

_« Ils ne sont même pas gay, enfin… Seamus l’est mais je n’ai pas une très bonne réputation pour ce qui est de construire une relation amoureuse, comme tu l’as remarqué. Je ne cherche pas à mêler amitié et sexe, c’est trop risqué. »_

_« Je suis sûr que Seamus serait pourtant intéressé, » je lui fais remarquer en détaillant son ami._

_« C’est bien pour ça que je ne le ferais pas. C’est hors de question et il le sait parfaitement. » Sa voix a des accents de mélancolie que je ne parviens pas à situer, je me décide à pousser mon avantage._

_« Il suffit juste de trouver la bonne personne, Harry. »_

_Nous nous regardons durant de longues secondes, certains de partager nos pensées. Les secondes se prolongent et Harry continue à vider des verres, le barman à son service constant. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu’il boit mais je sens d’ici les vives vapeurs d’alcool._

_« Si c’est ton tour de te bourrer la gueule, je te préviens, je ne te tiendrais pas les cheveux dans les toilettes, » lui dis-je pour détendre l’atmosphère et cette tension qui nous prend constamment de court._

_« Je me doutais que tu ne serais pas très enclin à te salir les mains mais ne t’inquiète pas, il m’en faudrait beaucoup pour gâcher la soirée. Ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter… »_

_Sa voix se veut sensuelle sur la fin et de nouveau, nous restons figés dans un échange de regards qui se prolonge. Nos corps se rapprochent sans que je sache qui de lui ou de moi a fait le premier pas, encore moins le second. Alors qu’il se penche, je sens mon souffle se bloquer dans ma poitrine, tremblant d’excitation._

_« Je n’aurais jamais dû accepter que tu viennes, » me glisse-t-il, fiévreux._

_Et je ne sais pas ce qu’il veut dire par là mais je n’ai aucun moyen de le lui demander, car Seamus semble tout à coup décidé à s’immiscer dans notre bulle._

_« Qui est ce gamin Harry, exactement ? Tu es resté bien mystérieux à son sujet. » Demande-t-il à l’intéressé sans m’accorder un regard._

_La question éveille l’intérêt de ses comparses et je ne vais certainement pas les laisser ruiner ma soirée à cause de la trop grande franchise d’Harry. Avant qu’il n’ait pu dire un mot, je m’interpose, m’exclamant, les yeux plongés dans ceux de mon enseignant :_

_« Un ami. »_

_« Un ami que tu as déjà baisé ? » quémande Seamus et j’ai presque honte de son ton plaintif. Heureusement pour moi, il sert mon intérêt._

_« Non, » j’assène tranquillement, pas dérangé pour deux sous de parler de ma vie sexuelle ou plutôt de mon manque. Harry n’est semble-t-il pas décidé à s’engager dans une telle discussion, il continue de siroter son alcool avec un certain amusement. Je suis obligé de le ramener à la réalité, à ma réalité. « Pas encore. »_

_L’effet souhaité est immédiat. Harry abandonne son verre pour ma personne. Il m’étudie avec intérêt, cherchant visiblement dans mes traits la réponse à un problème complexe. Il ne parle pas, préfère le silence à une quelconque explosion, jusqu’à ce qu’un mot lui échappe :_

_« Cigarette ? » me propose-t-il._

_Notre petit rituel que je me fais un plaisir de réitérer. Je ne fais qu’hocher la tête et sans me demander la permission, il glisse lui-même la clope entre mes lèvres avant d’envahir mon espace personnel pour me l’allumer. Ce qui est sûr, c’est qu’il parvient parfaitement à m’allumer. Je pompe deux ou trois fois sans m’interrompre, sans rompre le contact de nos yeux. Harry s’apprête également à prendre un bâtonnet quand son regard s’arrête sur quelque chose au loin et depuis le peu de temps que je le connais, je n’ai jamais vu cette lueur dans le fond de ses pupilles._

_Il me donne son paquet de cigarettes et nous adresse un simple « Je reviens, » avant de marcher en direction de l’espace inconnu. Seamus est le premier à se reprendre de la surprise, je lui accorde un point pour son temps de réaction, même si je ne la comprends pas :_

_« Harry, non, pas maintenant. »_

_Mais Harry ne se retourne pas, ne semble même pas entendre Seamus. Le mystérieux endroit est en fait une personne qu’aucun des amis d’Harry ne sont heureux de voir et bien sûr, les questions fusent dans ma tête, jusqu’à ce que je ne puisse plus les retenir :_

_« Qui est-ce ? »_

_Ma voix est calme, ferme. Je ne vais pas sombrer dans une quelconque panique. Du moins, c’est ce que je crois, avant d’entendre la réponse._

_« Son dealer. »_

_Le choc est difficile à encaisser. De toutes les répliques que j’avais eu le temps d’imaginer, c’est bien la dernière que j’aurais choisi. La nouvelle est trop délicate à accepter pour que je conserve mon masque et Seamus le voit au premier coup d’œil._

_« Ne fais pas ta prude. » me dit-il assez méchamment, abruptement – mais peut-être cherche-t-il seulement à me prévenir. « Tout le monde sait ça. Et si tu l’ignorais, je te conseille de rester éloigné d’Harry. Il n’est pas connu pour gérer ses problèmes de la meilleure des manières. C’est probablement son seul moyen sauf qu’il a tendance à entrainer dans son sillage tous ceux qui ne sont pas assez forts. »_

_« Mais toi, t’es assez fort, c’est ça ? » je lui crache au visage, le plus vicieusement possible et sa façon de me regarder après coup m’indique que j’y suis parvenu._

_Un instant satisfait de ma victoire, je perds néanmoins de ma superbe quand j’assiste de loin à un baiser ultra passionné entre Harry et son dealer. Et après cela, Harry revient, un sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire que je ne peux expliquer. Soit embrasser lui apporte beaucoup de plaisir, soit ma tête – nos têtes sont à mourir de rire. Je ne suis pas le seul qui ne s’attendait pas à un tel spectacle._

_« J’avais juste un truc à régler, » lance-t-il sans se soucier de qui l’entend, encore moins de savoir si l’explication est suffisante._

_Elle ne l’est clairement pas pour moi. J’exige d’en savoir davantage mais je n’en ai pas vraiment l’occasion. Plusieurs choses se produisent à la chaine, toutes dont Harry est le dénominateur commun. Il se tourne vers ses amis, leur enjoignant, ordonnant ? d’aller danser – je ne sais plus vraiment, je suis trop intrigué par la façon qu’Harry a soudainement de rythmer un tempo d’enfer avec sa jambe. Je ne connaitrais pas son âge, j’aurais l’impression d’accompagner un gamin de cinq ans, dont le seul but dans la vie est d’aller pisser. Ses amis le regardent surpris mais acquiescent néanmoins._

_« Je vous rejoins. Je bois un dernier verre. Je file aux toilettes et je vous rejoins. »_

_Et les voilà parti. Je ne sais pas si Harry m’a oublié mais il ne m’a pas inclus dans ce soudain plan. Comme promis, il se tourne vers le barman une seconde après le départ de sa troupe, demandant « une cocaïne liquide, ». Je ne parviens pas à expliquer son sourire, tout à coup illuminé, comme s’il partageait une ‘private joke’ avec lui-même. C’est peut-être le cas._

_Le verre à peine présenté, Harry l’avale cul sec, comme le veut la coutume, avant de m’entrainer vers les toilettes. Enfin, disons plutôt que je le suis. J’ai l’impression d’être dans une autre dimension. Harry est passé du mec tranquille au mec pressé et à moins que son dealer lui ait refilé une quelconque drogue en l’embrassant, je ne vois pas d’autre explication. Non pas que je crois vraiment en celle-là. Quand Seamus a prononcé le mot « dealer », j’ai seulement compris la provenance de sa weed. Comme quoi, je vais finir par renoncer à mon incroyable naïveté._

_Au départ gêné de l’accompagner jusqu’aux toilettes, je ne le reste pas très longtemps. Il se trouve que son chemin nous entraine vers un autre comptoir un peu à l’écart, plongé dans des ténèbres encore plus profondes que le reste du club. Je ne me sens pas particulièrement à ma place mais Harry, lui, se fond dans le décor à vitesse grand V._

_Assis en équilibre sur un tabouret, moi debout à ses côtés, plus droit qu’un piquet, il sort de sa poche arrière un petit sachet de poudre blanche que j’ai peur de reconnaitre. Je n’en ai jamais consommé mais je ne suis pas stupide au point de ne pas mettre un nom sur sa marchandise._

_Il dispose sa came comme j’ai vu des dizaines d’autres le faire avant lui. Dans des films ou séries au départ, dans des soirées privées, par des amis ensuite. Il se penche vers le comptoir, une paille étant apparu dans sa main comme par magie et en moins de temps qu’il n’en faut pour le dire, la coke a disparu, et lui semble extatique avec ses « putains » passionnés. Je le regarde, prostré, déglutir bruyamment, attraper de l’eau dans un verre fourni pour l’occasion et se rincer le nez. J’avoue, Harry a beau être sexy, les sons qu’il laisse échapper ont une tendance sérieuse à me donner envie de gerber. Heureusement, l’opération ne dure que quelques secondes._

_Ce n’est que lorsqu’il se relève enfin qu’il prend acte de ma présence et loin d’être gêné – comme quoi, il ne m’avait pas vraiment oublié – il attrape ma main fermement dans la sienne avant de s’exclamer :_

_« Et maintenant, en piste ! »_

_Et avant que j’aie le temps de dire ‘ouf’, je me retrouve pressé contre Harry, en plein milieu du dancefloor. Heureusement pour moi, la danse est un art qui m’est toujours venu naturellement. Malgré ma surprise, je me laisse donc porter par les rythmes, par la main d’Harry sur ma hanche, par son souffle dans mon cou. Je ne comprends pas vraiment son besoin de cocaïne mais si c’est le revers de la médaille pour avoir le droit à ÇA, je suis pour l’instant prêt à le payer. Du moins, c’est ce que j’imagine encore…_

_Au cours de la soirée, Harry retourne de nombreuses fois à son comptoir et chaque fois, il revient dans un état d’euphorie contagieux, plus sûr de lui, plus téméraire. La drogue le désinhibe complètement, lui permettant de me draguer ouvertement sans ressentir d’effets secondaires, dû à une quelconque morale. Ce n’est qu’une opinion mais je suis persuadé de sa justesse._

_Incapable de lui résister même si j’ai conscience qu’une première fois sous l’effet des drogues n’est pas l’un des meilleurs débuts d’une relation stable – et depuis quand suis-je devenu ce gars-là ? – je me laisse petit à petit aller. Le temps s’enfuie et je suis de plus en plus à l’aise au contact d’Harry, entouré de couples divers et variés. Je n’ai pas revu ses amis depuis son dernier trip – peut-être sont-ils partis ? Je commence moi-même à fatiguer mais je n’ai aucunement envie que cela cesse alors je continue, me pressant un plus contre le corps brûlant de mon professeur._

_Étrangement, j’ai encore l’impression qu’il fait preuve de retenue à mon égard mais quand sonne trois heures du matin environ, la chanson qu’Harry semblait attendre pour se laisser complètement aller se met à résonner. Sur l’air de « We are Young », Harry se rapproche considérablement de moi. Il n’y a plus un millimètre d’air entre nous et tout à coup – enfin ! – je sens contre ma hanche son érection imposante. Le frisson de plaisir qui m’assaille entraine avec lui mes derniers doutes. Je suis définitivement attiré par les garçons, attiré par Harry, son corps aussi bien que sa personnalité – toujours autant mystérieuse. Comme depuis le début de cette soirée, Harry semble être branché sur la même longueur d’onde que mon cerveau ; il commence alors à me toucher plus ostensiblement. Et maintenant que je sens ses mains caresser franchement mon corps, je me dis qu’il doit avoir une sérieuse résistance à la dope pour être capable de faire avec mes sensibilités durant des heures de danse, quand lui n’aurait eu qu’une envie, m’entrainer vers des contacts plus concrets. Je suis heureux de sa considération, encore plus épris à la seconde._

_Sa main sur ma cuisse, à quelques centimètres seulement de mon entrejambe, je ne parviens plus à me tenir, tant physiquement – je me repose complètement sur son torse, ma tête étalée sur son épaule – que moralement – je gémis sans honte. La réaction d’Harry est immédiate, il enfonce un peu plus son corps contre le mien et me murmure à l’oreille, d’un ton si fiévreux que j’ai peur de me liquéfier sur place :_

_« Si tu savais à quel point j’ai envie de toi Drago. J’ai envie de te sucer, tu aimerais ça ? »_

_Oh putain ! Vient-il vraiment de me demander ce que je crois qu’il vient de me demander ? Si j’avais encore des doutes, sa main posée possessive sur mon sexe, cherchant malgré le tissu à toucher au plus près, les efface complètement. Je m’entends répondre plus que je ne le décide réellement :_

_« J’adorerais ça… »_

_« Je crois qu’il est temps de tailler la route, dans ce cas, »_

_Et comme si sa soudaine maitrise ne suffisait pas, Harry parvient à me diriger dans la foule comme s’il n’avait pas dans le sang une quantité de drogue et d’alcool si impressionnante que j’en ferais un coma._

_Ce qui suit est absolument inconscient et je ne le conseillerais à personne. Sous prétexte qu’il fait cela tout le temps, j’accepte de monter en voiture avec Harry et commence alors notre trajet retour qui dans n’importe quelle autre circonstance m’aurait foutu les jetons. Je ne sais même pas comment Harry parvient à lire les panneaux ou à respecter le code de la route. D’une part, ses pupilles sont encore complètement dilatées, d’autre part, ses mains ne cessent de quitter le volant pour venir me caresser. Et moi, je ne suis qu’une boule de sensations… toutes plus merveilleuses les unes que les autres._

_L’arrivée à l’appartement est à la fois rapide et flou. Loin d’être réellement intoxiqué par des substances nocives – je ne voulais pas déconner une nouvelle fois en présence d’Harry – le simple contact de sa peau sur la mienne me fait oublier tout le reste. Je divague. Je suis obnubilé par ses yeux. Je suis transfiguré par mon désir. Mais à part me caresser légèrement, Harry ne fait rien d’autre. Il ne tente pas de m’embrasser, rien… Pourtant, je n’ai pas le temps d’imaginer qu’il a changé d’avis._

_Harry m’entraine, sans véritablement me laisser le choix dans sa chambre, m’installant sur son lit avec une pointe de violence qui m’excite, enfin, si je n’étais pas déjà au bord de l’explosion. De nouveau, il ne s’arrête pas sur ma bouche, prend à peine le temps de me regarder. Il se contente de déboutonner mon jeans qu’il ouvre suffisamment pour accéder à mon sexe et sans me donner le top départ me prend en bouche comme si c’était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Et dire que j’ignore s’il a conscience que c’est moi, Drago Malefoy, son ‘innocent’ élève, qu’il tient dans le creux de sa langue._

_Voilà comment débute ma première expérience sexuelle avec un autre garçon : Harry défoncé à la coke et moi à sa seule présence._

…

Ma main serre le couteau sur la gorge de l’homme, jusqu’à faire couler le sang. Je regarde avec satisfaction le résultat de ma colère, de ma soif de mort, quand tout à coup, le visage de l’homme jusqu’alors inconnu se transforme en celui de mon père. Mon rire s’élève dans la rue sombre, hystérique. Je secoue la silhouette qui me fait face, désespéré à l’idée de lui rendre ses traits originaux. Mais mon mouvement est arrêté par le gémissement d’une femme. Je regarde à mes pieds et y découvre les vestiges d’une crinière rousse, le visage de ma mère déchiqueté, méconnaissable.

Je crie. Un cri guttural provenant des profondeurs de la noirceur de mon âme.

Le cauchemar s’estompe. Je suis dans ma chambre, dans mon lit mais mon cri continue de s’élever. La lumière pénètre mon visage, à présent trempé de sueur. Je sais que je suis réveillé et pourtant tout me semble irréel autour de moi.

Je tâte mon lit, cherchant avec désespoir un corps, n’importe lequel. Je ne rencontre que le vide. Néanmoins, la chaleur encore présente sur le drap me défend d’imaginer la soirée d’hier comme un rêve, une hallucination d’un drogué défoncé. La note déposée sur mon oreiller finit de m’achever.

_« Il faut qu’on parle. Lundi, après les cours. DM. »_

Comment se fait-il que mon étudiant soit plus sage que moi ? Pas difficile, vous me direz, vu mon comportement exécrable. Je n’ai jamais dit que j’étais un enfant de chœur ; je vous ai prévenu dès le début. Je suis l’inverse de l’homme que vous souhaitez à vos côtés. Et maintenant, je vais devoir en parler. Merveilleux !

Au moins, c’est un nouveau 31 Octobre de passé et pour ça, je ne pourrais être plus soulagé, reconnaissant. Légèrement déprimé sur les bords, pas seulement à cause du souvenir de la mort de mes parents, mais bien plutôt du fait de la ‘descente’ – un effet obligatoire après l’abus de cocaïne – je passe la fin de mon week-end reclus dans mon appartement. Étrangement, je ne ressens pas le besoin de m’évader dans une nouvelle soirée, le visage de Drago et ce mot, trop présents à l’esprit. J’appréhende nos retrouvailles même si j’ai conscience de leur inéluctabilité.

Et de ce fait, mes yeux à peine posés sur Drago en ce lundi après-midi, je commence à paniquer car je ne sais tout bonnement pas ce que je suis sensé lui dire. Drago connait déjà beaucoup de choses sur moi, suis-je supposé me livrer alors que ma raison me pousse à fuir ? D’un autre côté, je ne peux pas le laisser dans le noir. Lui doit être effrayé de ce qui s’est passé entre nous. Si encore je n’étais que son enseignant… Mais je l’ai initié pour finalement le jeter. Enfin, pour être précis, il est celui qui m’a abandonné sur le carreau de ma chambre… S’il n’avait pas été novice, les choses seraient probablement différentes mais je me sens responsable. Et, plus grave que cela, je me sens mal de l’avoir très probablement abusé. Je ressens le besoin de me justifier, ce qui ne m’est encore jamais arrivé, et cette émotion si inhabituelle me fait peur. Vingt-et-un ans et la peur au ventre, incompréhensible. Même à onze ans, pressé pour la première fois contre Tom, je n’étais pas si apeuré – non, je n’ai jamais été apeuré en sa compagnie. Drago ne cesse de me pousser dans mes retranchements.

Déterminé à faire amende honorable, après avoir donné à mes étudiants une dissertation à réaliser durant le cours, je m’attelle moi-même à la tâche. Une tâche plus difficile qu’imaginer et étayer par une composition, ce qui dans notre vie peut s’apparenter au culte de l’éternelle jeunesse. Avant de plonger dans mes propres mots, je vérifie que mes élèves se soient tous mis au travail. Je réserve mon dernier regard pour Drago, qui, loin d’être stressé à l’idée de notre prétendue future rencontre – ce que j’attendais de lui – se plonge dans une écriture minutée. À moins qu’il donne bien le change ; assurément ! Rassuré, ou peut-être pas d’ailleurs, je fixe ma feuille durant quelques secondes, histoire de rassembler mes pensées. Autant se jeter à l’eau, de toute façon, je ne vais pas me cacher derrière un masque de lâcheté, ni derrière un style inutile. Des mots, des sentiments, des émotions, c’est tout ce que je peux, ce que je veux lui donner et il faudra que ça suffise.

« Drago,

Parce qu’écrire est ma seule façon (saine) de m’exprimer. Parce que me retrouver seul avec toi pour l’instant est une mauvaise idée…

Mes parents sont morts quand j’avais un an, le 31 Octobre 1994. Je pense que tu me connais suffisamment (ce qui est fou quand on pense que notre rencontre a eu lieu il y a seulement deux mois et que ce n’est certainement pas mon style de me dévoiler…) pour avoir compris que j’ai du mal à faire face, à supporter ce que je ne comprends pas, ce qui n’a pas d’explications. C’est le cas avec la mort de mes parents, un meurtre encore non résolu, mais pas seulement. C’est le cas avec toi également. Je ne veux pas te comparer à la mort de James et Lily, non… Mais, mon ressenti est le même. Je suis démuni et incertain face à ce que je _ressens_ pour toi, quand je suis avec toi.

Même si je ne cherche pas à me trouver d’excuses, je dois quand même te demander pardon pour mon attitude, pas que je regrette ce qui s’est passé (ce que je devrais, clairement). Je ne suis pas ce type de personne – je ne fais dans le genre histoire de cœur. Quand je veux, je prends, au détriment des sentiments d’autrui. Et ça me fait mal de l’écrire car je sais que c’était la première fois pour toi et ça n’aurait jamais dû se passer ainsi. Comme quoi, la drogue et les envies refoulées ne font pas bon ménage.

Je ne suis pas quelqu’un de bien, Drago. Je sais que ces mots ont l’air tout droit sorti d’un mauvais film pour ado mais c’est la vérité dans mon cas. Mon comportement au club n’est que la surface de l’iceberg de mes vices, de mes mauvaises habitudes et du passé tortueux que je possède. Crois-moi quand je te dis que tu devrais rester éloigné – très éloigné de moi. Parce qu’il est clair que l’éloignement ne viendra pas de ma part. Je pense avoir été suffisamment clair lors de notre nuit ensemble, j’en suis incapable. Je n’ai ni raison, ni l’habilité à suivre les règles d’autrui. J’espère (c’est un mensonge) que tu seras suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas réagir à ce mot de la façon qui me plairait… Mais je dois de toute façon te mettre en garde. Tu n’aimeras pas ce que tu découvriras de moi, Drago. Je n’accepte pas les gens facilement. J’ai en réalité très peu d’amis – je les compte sur les doigts d’une main, aisément. Et même mes amis ne connaissent qu’une part de moi (à l’écrire, j’ai presque l’impression d’être schizophrène mais en t’observant, je sais que ce n’est pas le cas, car toi, tu as vu les deux moi.) Quand les choses deviennent compliquées, je fuis, sans un regard en arrière. Mais plus important, je n’ai rien à t’offrir, à part de la souffrance. Je ne prétends pas savoir ce que tu ressens, mais je ne suis pas idiot. Même si ce n’était qu’attraction, le plus sage serait assurément de nous en tenir éloignés.

Le simple fait d’écrire ce mot déroge déjà à tellement de mes règles que j’ai bien peur de ce qui pourrait arriver si quoi que ce soit se passait entre nous. Et qu’est-ce que mes présomptions ont l’air arrogant ! Qui a dit que tu voulais/étais prêt pour une histoire d’amour ? J’ai presque envie de rayer cette dernière question. Il n’y a rien en moi connecté de près ou de loin à l’amour.

Reste éloigné, Drago, je t’en supplie.

HP. »

Je n’accorde pas une seule relecture à ce mot. Mes mains sont déjà tremblantes, je n’ai pas envie de m’effondrer en plein milieu d’un cours. Après avoir plié la note, je me redresse, observe les visages concentrés de mes élèves, avant de commencer à marcher parmi les rangs. Par chance, Drago ne déroge pas à sa règle du fond de la classe et le rejoindre – malgré une lenteur délibérée de ma part –est presque trop aisé. Je n’ai même pas honte de moi en déposant le bout de papier, si insignifiant, alors que Drago est en plein essai. Quel prof je fais ! Pour des questions de sécurité et de santé mentale, il serait peut-être mieux pour moi de démissionner immédiatement. Mais le mot est déjà donné et Drago s’en saisit avec trop de nonchalance pour que ce soit naturel.

Je l’observe déplier le papier avec délicatesse, mes yeux transfigurés par la longueur et la finesse de ses doigts… Il y a beaucoup de choses que j’aimerais leur faire à ces doigts. La bouche de Drago m’extraie de mes pensées salaces. Il est en train de lire la première phrase, je le vois remuer ses lèvres. Je ne m’attendais pas à ce qu’il lise maintenant, en même temps, quelle idiotie de ma part de lui tendre ma note en plein milieu du cours. Mais Drago s’arrête dans sa lecture, juste après le premier paragraphe. Je le sais, je le vois, je suis le mouvement de sa bouche avec avidité en mode statue que je suis désormais. Drago replie le papier en m’adressant un hochement de tête pour lequel je ne trouve pas d’explication. J’ai envie de lui crier ‘quoi ?’, de le forcer à me répondre, jusqu’à ce que je me rappelle mes mots. Pas besoin de sombrer dans la panique, il veut seulement me notifier de son assentiment avant de retourner à son travail. Ce jeune homme est définitivement l’archétype de la maîtrise de soi et si je devais parler crûment, je dirais que ça me fait bander, si je n’étais pas dans un état de tourbillon émotionnel.

-

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que je rentre dans ma chambre, après avoir travaillé dans mon bureau sur mes copies – je me fais une obligation de ne pas ramener de travail à l’Internat, tout ici respire déjà l’école – je tourne comme un lion en cage, fixant avec appréhension mon téléphone. J’ai envie qu’il m’appelle même si je peux déjà dire avec assurance qu’il ne le fera pas.

Le fait est qu’il ne tente pas une seule fois de me parler durant les deux jours suivants. Et pour être davantage précis, disons qu’il sèche totalement mes cours – ne m’apportant aucune excuse, que je ne cherche de toute façon pas à avoir. Lorsqu’arrive jeudi, jour supposé de notre première retenue de la semaine, mon cœur se serre à l’idée qu’il ne viendra pas. C’est à ce moment-là que je décide qu’il me faut réagir – pas concernant notre relation (absence plutôt ?) mais bien son avenir scolaire. Je ne peux pas le laisser manquer des leçons importantes sans rien faire et puis ses camarades commencent à poser des questions. Je le jure, ma vie n’a jamais été si compliquée. Et venant de quelqu’un comme moi, c’est dire…

La sonnerie des 16h me trouve dans ma salle de classe, allongé sur mon bureau à fumer, des questions plein la tête quant à ma façon de procédé. Dans des moments pareils, retourner dans la rue me semble franchement plus facile et tout à fait enviable…

Jusqu’à ce que la porte s’ouvre pour laisser place à une tête blonde, montée sur un corps d’Apollon. Même vu en contre plongé, il est d’une beauté exceptionnel ; non pas que je laisse mon visage le démontrer – disons que mon corps lui a déjà largement montré ce que je pensais du sien.

Drago ne m’adresse pas la parole. Il se contente de fermer la porte – chose que je fais habituellement, mais je suis pour l’instant incapable de bouger, mes yeux ronds, l’air tout à fait stupide. Drago marche jusqu’à ‘son’ bureau du premier rang, s’asseyant comme si tout était parfaitement normal, comme si je lui avais bel et bien donné une retenue. Soyons honnêtes deux minutes, ça fait déjà longtemps que l’excuse de la retenue est dépassée.

Puis il me fixe. Et lentement, je me remets dans une position assise sans le quitter un instant des yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec nos yeux, mais depuis que j’ai rencontré Drago, ils semblent être le siège de conversations fondamentales qui me laissent bien souvent incompris. C’est le cas, à présent. Je ne sais pas où Drago veut en venir. Désire-t-il, s’attend-il à ce que je lui propose trois nouveaux mots ? Après trois jours d’absence, de fuite ? J’ai presqu’envie d’exploser, de lui crier à la figure pour avoir osé manquer mes cours, pour avoir osé me manquer. Je reste pourtant calme, clouer sur place par le regard perçant d’un gamin de 17ans.

Notre bataille de regard dure. Peut-être cherche-t-il quelque chose dans mes yeux ? Une assurance. Un signe. Je ne sais pas ce qui le décide à parler mais tout à coup, il ouvre la bouche et je suis suspendu à ses lèvres, comme un assoiffé, un affamé. C’est ce que je suis.

« Je ne veux pas – ne peux pas – garder mes distances, » déclare-t-il si naturellement. « Je ne regrette pas non plus. Je voulais que ça se produise. Peut-être pas comme ça. Mais on a tout le temps pour que tu te décides à m’apprendre sans avoir le besoin d’être défoncé. »

Je fixe Drago de façon éhonté. Je ne le pensais pas capable de sortir une phrase si riche en contenu sans rougir ou détourner les yeux. Peut-être serait-il malvenu que je rigole et pourtant, j’en ai envie, juste pour me défaire de la sensation que je ne pourrais jamais rien refuser à ce blondinet. Sensation effrayante quand on s’appelle Harry Potter.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu demandes, Drago. Tu n’as aucune idée de ce que je peux t’apporter. »

« Je pense que tu as été suffisamment clair avec moi. Considère cette conversation comme la preuve de ma volonté. Je n’ai aucune expérience, tu as raison, mais comme je le disais, je sais que tu peux m’apprendre. »

« Je ne suis pas un si bon professeur, » dis-je maladroitement.

« Ne sous-estime pas tes talents, Harry. En deux mois d’enseignement, tu as apporté plus que les dix derniers profs qui se sont relayés à ton poste les vingt dernières années. Et de toute façon, la modestie ne te va pas. »

Je me dois de sourire, ce gamin ne manque pas de culot. Me brosser dans le sens du poil… lui apprendre à le faire sans mot serait une expérience des plus plaisantes, c’est un art qui semble-t-il lui vient naturellement.

« Je parlais seulement de mes talents en matière de … » ma voix s’évanouit sur le dernier mot, incapable d’en trouver un qui me satisfait.

« Sexe ? » me propose Drago en souriant largement. « Je pensais qu’on s’était mis d’accord pour dire que tu n’avais aucun problème dans ce domaine-là, toi et ton expérience. »

Son sourire disparait à la mention d’expérience, d’autres partenaires. 

« Jaloux ? » je ne peux m’empêcher de demander.

« Extrêmement, » assène-t-il, le mot me choquant au-delà de tout sens commun.

« Comme je te le disais dans le mot, je ne suis pas le type d’homme qui s’implique sur du long terme ou s’embarrasse de sentiments. Dans ce domaine, je suis pire qu’un novice, un réfractaire. »

Tout à coup, notre discussion me parait très étrange. Il n’y a rien de romantique dans nos mots. J’ai davantage l’impression de conduire un deal – chacun mettant dans la balance une offre, des avantages jusqu’à ce qu’un des deux gagne – mais dans mes souvenirs, j’étais bien meilleur à les remporter. En même temps, quand il est question de drogue, avec moi, tout vient naturellement. L’amour, en revanche… Et encore ce mot, l’amour. Une petite question : va-t-on se serrer la main à la fin de l’entretien ? Je préfèrerais, et de loin, entériner l’accord en empoignant autre chose que ses doigts. On n’en est pas encore là, Harry… La voix de Drago me ramène à la discussion à l’œuvre.

« Il n’est pas à exclure que je t’aide également, dans ce cas, » a-t-il le toupet de me dire.

Loin de m’exaspérer, sa phrase me fait éclater de rire. Je mets quelques minutes à me calmer, sous les yeux tempétueux de Drago, déterminé à reprendre les rênes de notre conversation.

« Avant toute chose, avant que cette discussion aille plus loin – quoi qu’elle soit allée déjà trop loin à mon goût – je dois te préciser une information que je t’ai donné dans ma lettre, concernant mes règles. Ce n’était pas un mot en l’air, choisi pour le bien de ma prose. Ma vie est littéralement régie par une série de règles que tu ne cesses de franchir, ce qui a tendance à me déstabiliser. »

« Je sais que tu cherches à te dédouaner de toutes potentielles réactions futures de ta part – soit dit en passant mauvaises – mais tu ne m’auras pas comme ça, Harry. Avec moi, tu vas devoir assumer tes actions passées et futures. »

« Je n’ai rien accepté. Ce n’est pas un business qu’on est en train de régler, Drago. »

« Non, seulement le contexte de la prochaine fois que tu décideras de me tailler une pipe, histoire qu’on évite les drames. »

« Qu’est-ce qui te dit que je vais recommencer ? »

« Tes yeux me le disent. Je ne suis peut-être pas habitué à être avec des mecs, mais le désir m’est familier et je sais qu’à cet instant précis tu as envie de me baiser. »

Et oui, nous sommes en train d’avoir CETTE conversation dans ma salle de classe. Si je ne vais pas direct en enfer après ça, j’aurais la certitude d’être le fier descendant de Cesare Borgia (Dieu m’aime).

« Tu as admis clairement dans ta lettre que tu ne pouvais pas rester éloigner de moi, dois-je te le rappeler. »

« Règle n° peu importe, Drago : ne jamais coucher deux fois avec le même mec. »

« Et tu l’as dit toi-même, Harry, j’ai tendance à briser toutes tes règles. Mais, à mon tour de t’apporter un aperçu de ce que j’ai en tête pour ce qui va se passer à partir de maintenant. J’ai envie de te connaitre Harry, toutes les facettes de ta personnalité. Celles que tu me dévoiles quand on écrit ensemble. Celles que tu m’as montrées au club. Et toutes celles que tu continues à cacher. J’ai compris que ce n’était pas naturel pour toi. Tant mieux, c’est mon cas également. Je n’ai pas été élevé pour montrer à n’importe quelle personne mes émotions. Je veux juste que tu essayes… »

Le gamin a certainement du cran et il a eu le temps de passer en revue toutes les failles de ce contrat que nous sommes semble-t-il en train de conclure. Comme quoi, sécher les cours peut apporter de bons résultats.

« Je veux seulement qu’on voit où tout cela va, tranquillement – j’ai besoin d’aller à un rythme plus lent qu’un petit coup rapide dans ton bureau… »

« Merci pour les images, Drago, » je grogne pratiquement, me sentant déjà durcir.

« Ce que je te demande est simple, » reprend Drago, « à peine un engagement. »

Le mot me fait dresser les cheveux sur la nuque.

« Pas d’engagement, » je réplique fermement. « Jamais. »

Et même si les yeux de Drago me disent qu’il n’est pas d’accord avec cela, il se retient de me contredire. Pour le moment.

Nous nous fixons durant de longues secondes, moi tirant distraitement sur ma cigarette, jusqu’à ce que Drago détende l’atmosphère – difficilement – en déclarant d’une voix réjouie :

« Parle-moi de tes règles. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, même si je ne peux empêcher un sourire de franchir mes lèvres, je m’éjecte de mon bureau pour atterrir à quelques pas de Drago et me glisser dans la chaise qui m’est habituellement réservée. Je la rapproche un peu, déterminé à entrer en contact avec Drago durant ma narration. Et alors que je commence à égrener mes règles, mes yeux plongés dans les siens, je laisse mes cuisses, mes jambes entières faire le travail de séduction. Drago se mord les lèvres, chaque fois que mon pied entre en collision avec le sien, insistant sur ses chevilles, remontant sur ses mollets. Pas une fois, pourtant, son regard quitte le mien. Par moment, ses yeux se voilent d’un désir non contenu un peu plus flagrant mais il met un point d’honneur à me montrer sa force et sa capacité à gérer mes assauts, ce qui me donne envie d’en remettre une couche, mais j’arrive bientôt à ma dernière règle, histoire de confirmer qui dirige ici.

« Ah oui, j’oubliais, ne jamais rien faire à l’école, et celle-là, je t’assure, tu ne m’y feras pas déroger. »

« Injuste quand tu viens de passer la dernière demi-heure à m’exciter si sérieusement qu’une simple caresse de ta part à travers ma tenue me ferait jouir sans condition. »

Et en parlant, Drago bouge sa main sur ma cuisse. Je stoppe immédiatement son mouvement, enfermant son poignet dans une grippe qui créera des bleues. Je le rapproche ensuite de moi dans un geste si rapide que les yeux de Drago sont tout à coup dans le flou. Puis, je murmure fiévreusement dans l’oreille du blondinet, « arrête-ça tout de suite » avant de m’autoriser à lui mordiller le cou. Le corps de Drago se relâche dans l’étau de mes bras, sa respiration se veut courte, j’ai l’impression d’être un dieu… Et c’est cette pensée qui me pousse à arrêter. Seul la coke et l’héro me mettent dans cet état-là.

« Et si on écrivait maintenant, » je lâche pour changer de sujet, mais même ma voix parait rauque à mes oreilles.

Drago me regarde comme si je venais de lui proposer une orgie avec le reste de ses professeurs. Il a du mal à retrouver sa voix, encore plus les mots qu’il veut prononcer.

« Tu crois vraiment que je suis en état ? »

« Oh que oui ! » je m’exclame avec un peu trop d’enthousiasme. « Tout ce que tu ressens maintenant, c’est le fuel de ton écriture. »

« Je peux à peine aligner deux mots, tu crois vraiment que je vais pouvoir tenir un stylo dans mes mains ? »

« Parle-moi, seulement. Dis-moi ce que tu ressens. »

Et juste comme ça, nous voilà partis dans une de nos séances d’écriture.

…

**Dans les semaines qui suivirent, Drago et moi reprirent notre routine d’écriture à deux mains mais une fois encore, les choses avaient changés entre nous. Chaque discussion, chaque essai se voulait plus personnel. Je pris la décision de lui apporter mes carnets, lui dévoilant des textes écrits depuis mon enfance. Nous nous amusions à en discuter, à les commenter, et dans le flot de mes ressentis, Drago me révélait ses propres sentiments. Passer une journée sans se voir, sans écrire ensemble, devenait impossible. En plus de nos ‘retenues’, Drago me joignait à mon bureau après le dîner pour continuer nos conversations, notre partage. Le week-end était plus compliqué, je ne pouvais pas emmener Drago** **au club Grimmaurd quand l’envie de danser avec lui, d’être plus proches sans l’être suffisamment aurait été insurmontable. Mais nos séparations me permettaient d’y voir plus clair.**

**Je commençais à désirer des choses que je n’avais jamais voulues, l’espoir notamment d’une relation plus sérieuse, de réel sentiments et émotions. Bien sûr, l’idée me paraissait si impossible que mon besoin de noyer mes peurs dans les drogues se voulait plus prépondérant. Déterminé à me restreindre vis-à-vis de Drago pour lui permettre de gérer au mieux son initiation à ma vie, je me restreignais en matière de sexe – chose que je n’avais pas faite depuis trop longtemps pour qu’il soit raisonnable de le dire. Mes manques étaient répartis sur la drogue et ma consommation augmentait, Drago vague témoin de ma déchéance. Vague car il n’en voyait que les signes extérieurs mais pas une fois, il ne se voulut moralisateur. Comme il me l’avait demandé, nous apprenions à nous connaitre, en attendant le signal pour passer à la vitesse supérieure.**

**Drago s’imprégnait dans ma vie et mon corps plus facilement qu’un speedball et j’en oubliais d’être raisonnable. Je ne l’avais jamais été, de toute façon. Tout comme avec cette histoire stupide de règles. Je ne les avais jamais vraiment suivies. Comment penser que mon ‘moi’ adulte pouvait être meilleur que mon ‘moi’ enfant ou adolescent ? à l’heure où les collégiens apprenaient à faire leurs devoirs, à croire en leurs enseignants, j’apprenais du Maître de l’anti-règle à ne croire ni en la loi, ni en la justice, en personne à part lui et moi.**

**Dans ses conditions, l’issue semblait inévitable, et elle arriva lors de mon premier week-end de garde à l’Internat.**

…

**Nouvelle Règle N°5**

_Ne jamais exposer ses faiblesses et ses vices à un élève…_

_… soit il aura de quoi vous manipuler…_

_… soit des sentiments naitront._


	7. Règle 6

Octobre – Novembre : _Getting higher than the Empire State_

…

**Règle N°6**

_N’embrasser que par nécessité, jamais pour le plaisir…_

_… et encore moins en baisant._

…

Vendredi 14 Novembre. 18h30. La sonnerie résonne, nous libérant, Drago et moi de notre ‘retenue’. Pour la première fois, je suis de surveillance à l’Internat. Une sacrée responsabilité qui fait bien rire Drago. C’est bien le premier week-end depuis la rentrée que ce sale gosse reste à l’académie, ne profitant pas de son passe-droit pour s’éclipser au Manoir et ainsi faire la fête. Une surprise pour tous, ici ! Alors que nous sommes en route vers le réfectoire, à la suite de la centaine d’élèves de Hogw’, l’idée me fait sourire. Qui penserait que je suis la cause de la nouvelle attitude irréprochable de Drago ? Malgré notre rapprochement notable, personne.

Le blondinet me regarde, l’air profondément ennuyé.

«  **À quoi es-tu en train de penser ? Ça te fait ressembler à un petit con,**  » me demande-t-il, choisissant le Français comme à chaque fois que nous sommes en public. Il dit que c’est un moyen de parfaire sa langue et de pallier au déficit de son propre prof de Français. Au fond, je sais qu’il adore partager ce secret – un autre ! – avec moi.

«  **Je me disais seulement que Dumbledore devrait être heureux de m’avoir engagé. Il fallait bien quelqu’un comme moi pour dompter quelqu’un comme toi. Te voilà qui passe tes week-ends à l’Internat, comme le parfait étudiant que tu devrais être, et non un gamin gâté.**  »

J’ai peine à aller jusqu’au bout de mon speech sans éclater de rire. Déstabilisé pour seulement un dixième de seconde, Drago me regarde, amusé, avant d’enchainer :

«  **Je ne fais ça que pour éviter que tu décides de t’intéresser à un autre que moi. Après quarante-huit heures passées dans une intimité relative avec des élèves que tu n’as pas forcément l’habitude de voir, tu pourrais tomber sous le charme de l’un d’entre eux.**  »

«  **Comme si c’était possible…**  » je réplique, malgré moi. Je n’aime pas démontrer trop clairement ce que je ressens pour Drago, surtout compte tenu du fait qu’il ne s’est encore presque rien passé entre nous, mais, dans des moments pareils, je ne peux faire autrement que de me confronter à mon _cœur_. Et celui-ci me dit que tous les Apollons du monde pourrait me faire face dans cet Internat – ou ailleurs – je ne les remarquerais même pas ; ce qui n’est en rien une pensée agréable. Pour moi, en tout cas… Pour Drago, ma réponse semble être des plus délectables, comme si je venais de lui faire le plus beau des compliments.

Sa posture change, il a l’air d’un vrai paon en parade. À vrai dire, il a toujours l’air de se pavaner, mais c’est pire maintenant, même si personne dans l’école ne peut comprendre pourquoi – et peut-être que ce simple fait lui donne envie de se vanter de plus belle.

Finalement arrivés aux abords du réfectoire, Drago et moi nous séparons, lui, rejoignant ses amis attablés dans le coin des populaires. Je m’approche de la table des enseignants, moins garnie qu’à son habitude en ce vendredi soir. Severus Rogue et Minerva McGonagall président en tant que directeurs des dortoirs – eux ont une résidence à l’année (les pauvres). Renée Bibine est la référente féminine de ce week-end, la professeure de danse à la bonne humeur invasive. Rogue est, comme de coutume, mal embouché et il ne participe donc qu’à une discussion polie avec le Directeur. Pour une raison connue de lui seul, il m’a détesté au premier regard. Je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir, le sentiment est partagé. Mais, à la différence d’avec Drago, nos relations ont empiré. Le fait que nous soyons à une large distance l’un de l’autre n’a donc rien au hasard. Sa conversation – inintéressante – ne me manque en rien. Comme souvent, je me retrouve à partager avec Minerva, dont la matière majeure – Littérature Classique – n’est pas si éloignée de la mienne ; nos discussions se veulent souvent passionnées. Enfin, pour ajouter à notre compagnie, Hagrid – le gardien des dortoirs – Rusard – le concierge de l’école et Pomfresh– l’infirmière – complètent notre maigre tableau du week-end. L’ambiance est chaleureuse mais nettement moins animée qu’en semaine, ce qui me laisse le temps d’observer la disposition des étudiants selon le réfectoire. Les différents groupes sont clairement affichés, et j’assiste avec fascination à ceux qui formeront le futur de demain, déjà parfaitement rangés dans des cases. J’en fronce les sourcils – mon côté esprit libre ne se satisfaisant pas du préétabli – jusqu’à ce que mes yeux croisent ceux de Drago, assis à quelques encablures de la table professorale.

Le blondinet préside sa tablée en véritable roi et je ne peux m’empêcher de sourire avec un brin de satisfaction. Drago m’observe sans gêne, presque insolent, cherchant à décrypter mes pensées. Désireux de reprendre le pas sur notre bataille de regards, il passe sa langue sur sa bouche dans un mouvement d’une lenteur insoutenable – j’en mords ma lèvre inférieure. Ce n’est que lorsque Drago se met tout à coup à rougir, sa tête se penchant sur son assiette avec une rapidité extraordinaire que je me rappelle que nous ne sommes pas seuls. Intrigué, j’observe la salle afin de découvrir la cause d’un tel comportement de la part de mon blondinet. Mes yeux trouvent Rogue au bout de quelques secondes seulement d’inspection. Il me regarde avec une telle intensité que j’en rougirais presque – si je n’étais pas si bien entrainé. J’ignore la raison de son mécontentement, il n’a, après tout, pas pu comprendre quoi que ce soit de l’échange entre Drago et moi – cet homme ne lit pas dans les esprits à ce que je sache. Je hausse donc les sourcils avec une arrogance affichée, curieux de voir son prochain geste. Il semble furieux de mon manque de réaction, ce qui m’amuse énormément. J’ai presque envie d’observer à nouveau Drago, ou pire d’aller le voir à sa table, mais je me retiens. Je ne veux pas que ce sale gosse de Malefoy se retrouve avec des problèmes par ma faute. Je n’en reviens pas de ma propre gentillesse… Mais, quoi qu’il en soit, je dois travailler sur l’apparente clarté de mes émotions. Le week-end n’aurait pu mieux commencer !

À très précisément 19h30, le repas s’achève dans le réfectoire. Les élèves sont alors libres de leur mouvement jusqu’à 22h, heure légitime du rapatriement dans les chambres. La bibliothèque, les salles de danse et de musique, le théâtre ainsi que tous les équipements sportifs sont à leur disposition et dans la multitude de leurs lieux de retraite pour la soirée, je me dois de veiller, un téléphone/biper pour seul matériel en cas de pépin.

Formé lors de ma première semaine au travail de l’Internat, je sais que ce moment est relativement tranquille. À partir de 21h30 seulement, ma ronde commencera, me permettant ainsi de faire face aux étudiants désireux de rester à l’extérieur des dortoirs pour un peu de temps encore. Les plus délicats sont les « dernière année » mais j’ai trouvé une parade que je sais imparable. Alors que je me mêle aux étudiants agglutinés dans le parc, je me dirige avec assurance vers le groupe de Drago pour les informer de ma « surprise ». Le regard incompris, limite effrayé que le blondinet m’adresse face à mon audace vaut tous les secrets du monde et les efforts pour rester impassible.

« Soirée dans votre salle commune à partir de 21h30 pour les « dernière année » seulement. Faites passer le mot. »

La réaction est immédiate et attendue. Ils sont forcément intrigués et ravis et ils se mettent donc à me suivre afin de quémander davantage de précisions – ce que j’avais anticipé. J’assouvis leur soif de détails en quelques mots et la plupart quitte leur poste, pressé d’informer leurs amis. La foule majoritaire des autres étudiants à déjà pris la route en direction des infrastructures sportives et culturelles, seul un petit groupe demeure à mes côtés. Drago est parmi eux, bien entendu, en chef de bande. J’ai sympathisé avec la plupart de mes élèves et même si je ne les connais pas tous pour l’instant, un peu de compagnie n’est pas désagréable. Je comptais dessus, et Drago également. Je le regarde du coin de l’œil, un air amusé qu’il partage visiblement.

Arrivés près de la cour principale, je n’hésite pas à sortir une cigarette et comme je m’y attendais, mes six « nouveaux amis » font de même – à y regarder de plus près, ce ne sont que des garçons. Ce n’est pas tellement une surprise ; à cet âge-là, les filles sont encore trop timides pour se retrouver ainsi avec un enseignant qu’elles admirent. La camaraderie est plus facilement atteignable avec les jeunes hommes.

Je ne prête pas tellement attention à la discussion qui a lieu, trop concentré sur ma cigarette et sur la grille d’entrée à quelques mètres seulement de l’unique cour réservée au fumeur. Si j’ai conduit mon groupe ici, c’est pour une raison précise – Dean a quelques marchandises à me procurer pour notre dite-soirée. Rien de bien méchant.

Je patiente donc distraitement, remarquant tout de même l’impatience de Drago dont la jambe rythme un tempo de stress impressionnant. Je cherche à le questionner mentalement mais il me fuit intentionnellement. J’ignore la raison de sa soudaine attitude mais ne m’en préoccupe guère, je sais qu’il nous reste toute une soirée pour nous parler.

Quand enfin, la camionnette de Dean arrive en vue, je m’excuse promptement, comptant sur leur surprise, leur cigarette, et leur discussion pour passer inaperçu. Pas la plus brillante de mes idées – je dois l’admettre. Trop occupé à rejoindre mon ami, je ne regarde pas en arrière pour voir si ils me suivent ou même m’observent. Le sourire de Dean, signe qu’il a sur lui toute ma commande embrume toute pensée cohérente.

…

_Harry Potter est non seulement un mystère mais bien unique en son genre. Il ne fait rien comme le commun des mortels et si l’idée m’énervait au moment de notre rencontre, je dois avouer qu’elle m’intrigue davantage aujourd’hui, me fait espérer une relation riche en évènements et en rebondissements…_

_… Comme celui que je suis en train de vivre en ce moment. Non content de m’avoir dragué quasi aux yeux de tous – définitivement ceux d’Oncle Severus – durant le repas, le voilà qui vient me – enfin, nous – parler dès la sortie du réfectoire. Ce mec n’a pas froid aux yeux. Certes, je le savais déjà, dans un sens d’ailleurs plus littéral mais ici, entouré d’enseignants et adultes ‘normaux’ il joue clairement avec le feu, ce qui a l’air de lui plaire, d’où le sourire qu’il exhibe à l’instant. La nicotine en elle-même ne peut être la seule cause de sa satisfaction évidente, de même que la fête à venir – chose qu’il m’avait cachée avec un succès criant. Je n’aime pas ce sourire à vrai dire. Non qu’il ne soit pas charmant, au contraire. Harry est particulièrement beau. Mais il me rappelle trop son regard affamé lors de la venue de son dealer, quelques semaines auparavant. Et je n’aime définitivement pas cela…_

_… Encore moins quand ledit dealer daigne se montrer, à l’entrée de l’Académie. Putain ! Harry n’a vraiment rien compris aux lois de la bienséance. Et dire que certains de mes amis – tous, bien entendu, présents à ce moment-là – connaissent probablement ce type. Je ne vais jamais en quête de drogues – si douces puissent-elles être – pour nos soirées, je préfère laisser mes sous-fifres s’en charger. Sous-fifres qui font tous partie de ma cours et qui sont bouche bée à l’idée de voir l’enseignant chéri de l’école discuter avec ce dealer reconnu et lui rouler un patin à en faire pâlir beaucoup._

_J’ai envie de vomir et sincèrement, je ne sais pas ce qui m’empêche de le faire. Harry n’a vraiment aucune honte à s’afficher de la sorte, à déballer devant mes yeux les nombreux talents de sa bouche. Il veut me donner envie, il a tout faux. Je déteste ce mec à qui il est en train de parler et malheureusement pour moi – ou pour lui, peut-être – mon air de parfaite répulsion n’a pas quitté mes traits quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu’il rejoint nos rangs._

_« Comment se fait-il que tu connaisses, Dean, Harry ? » demande Vincent, et je ne suis certainement pas étonné qu’il connaisse le nom du dealer d’une part et qu’il n’ait aucune difficulté à appeler Harry par son prénom d’autre part – ce n’est même pas son enseignant !_

_À mon plus grand désarroi, Harry n’a pas le temps de répondre. J’aurais aimé écouter sa parade mais il est trop occupé à pomper sur sa cigarette, un air de pure extasie au visage – cet air qui me donne envie de le frapper – mais Theo – pas celui que j’attendais dans la section potin – s’engouffre dans la brèche du ‘ami-ami’._

_« Est-ce que c’est ton petit copain ? »_

_Ma réponse fuse avant que j’ai le temps de comprendre la fin de la question :_

_« Bien sûr que non ! »_

_Je n’ai pas le temps de me montrer horrifié par ma réaction – tout à fait naturelle étant donné les circonstances – les yeux d’Harry – ainsi que ceux de ma caste entière – sont sur moi, amusés et dangereux à la fois :_

_« Et comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? »_

_« Habituellement, quand tu choisis un mec différent tous les week-ends, ça veut dire que tu n’es pas vraiment le type à avoir un petit-ami. »_

_Ma remarque est acérée, plus méchante et personnelle que de coutume. Je le sais, je le vois dans les yeux de mes amis mais surtout dans la peine présente dans les pupilles d’Harry. Je ne fais que dire la vérité – une vérité que je ne suis pas sensé connaitre – et il le sait parfaitement bien._

_Harry se force à éclater de rire afin d’échapper à de quelconques questions. Il est meilleur menteur que je ne le présumais. En quelques mots choisis, il arrive à, non seulement changer de sujet, mais également à faire oublier ma présence et donc ma remarque au reste de ma bande. Seul Blaise, mon meilleur ami, celui qui me connait vraiment, me regarde avec incompréhension. D’un simple coup d’œil, je lui fais comprendre qu’il en saura davantage dans quelques heures, ce qui n’est en rien dans mes intentions. Mais si j’en crois mon sixième sens quand il est question d’Harry, ce qu’il a acheté pour sa petite sauterie permettra à Blaise d’oublier mon emportement._

_Je ne peux m’empêcher d’y penser, cependant. Amené ainsi sur le tapis devant mes amis un thème que j’ai du mal à digérer vis-à-vis de la gestion d’Harry et de sa vie amoureuse est inconsidéré de ma part. Et ce n’est pas dans mes habitudes de m’excuser. Non que j’en ai réellement envie. Je pense qu’Harry devrait s’excuser de son comportement plus qu’imprudent. Un comportement à l’opposé de celui qu’il a avec moi – à l’exception de quelques moments que je chéris. Je crois que c’est ce qui me dérange le plus, en réalité. Lui qui a couché avec plus de mecs qu’il y a de jour dans une année – et mon Dieu que cette pensée me donne envie de le ou de me jeter contre un mur – n’a rien fait depuis notre dernière conversation sérieuse pour me mettre dans son lit. Il a beau ménager ma sensibilité, j’ai du mal à le comprendre, du mal à associer son désir et la réalité de ses actions. J’espérais que ce week-end serait un bon moyen de nous permettre de nous rapprocher et la première chose qu’il fait est d’organiser une fête et de faire passer de la drogue en douce dans l’école. Si je ne le connaissais pas mieux – et je ne le connais pas mieux – je dirais qu’il meurt d’ennuie en notre – ma – compagnie ; car il n’y a pas moyen qu’il n’est pas pris un petit extra pour lui. Il n’aurait pas demandé à Dean de faire tout ce chemin dans le cas contraire. Et l’idée me fait clairement chier – et je suis poli, croyez-moi._

_En plus de m’exaspérer, l’idée me fait perdre le fil. Sans m’en rendre compte, nous sommes déjà arrivés à l’Internat, plus précisément dans la salle commune des élèves de 5_ _ ème_ _, 6_ _ ème_ _et 7_ _ ème_ _années et Harry est en train de donner des instructions à ceux présents pour organiser la pièce en véritable dancefloor entouré de canapé. Ce mec a un sérieux problème. Ne peut-il pas se passer d’un week-end sans sombrer dans l’euphorie de la danse, de l’alcool et de la drogue ? À moins qu’il fasse cela pour nous ? Assurément, mes amis vont l’adorer. Il n’y a pas beaucoup de professeurs qui iraient jusqu’à organiser une fête. Perdu dans mes pensées, je suis resté dans l’encadrement de la porte. Harry fait comme si de rien n’était mais je remarque au bout de quelques minutes qu’il ne cesse de me jeter des coups d’œil et qu’il semble préoccupé. Le reste de mes camarades ne m’accorde pas un regard. Mon soudain calme ne leur parait pas étrange. Je suis Drago Malefoy, après tout. Je ne vais pas me salir les mains à déplacer des meubles et préparer la musique et les boissons nécessaires à une soirée dansante. À bien y réfléchir, cette fête est forcément pour nous. Harry ne se satisferait pour rien au monde d’un dancefloor rempli d’adolescents et d’une commande d’alcool ne dépassant pas les 5°C. Il n’est pas si méchant mais je ne vais tout de même pas l’aider._

_Je me pose dans l’un des fauteuils, celui qui m’est normalement réservé près de la cheminée – malheureusement déplacé à côté de la fenêtre – et j’observe tranquillement les différents mouvements de la pièce. Au bout d’une dizaine de minutes seulement, mes yeux se retrouvent uniquement sur Harry. Il n’a pas eu le temps de quitter ses habits de classe – un T-shirt délavé, légèrement paré de tache de transpiration dû à ses efforts qui, loin de me révulser, me donne envie de l’attaquer - le musc entêtant d’Harry me donne littéralement l’eau à la bouche. Le T-shirt est orné d’un dragon rouge, un modèle que des collégiens doivent porter dans une partie défavorisée du pays. Heureusement, son baggy, qui lui moule les fesses comme il faut, remonte la note de sa tenue. Je m’arrête sur son postérieur, étudiant chacune de ses courbes avec passion. La gorge tout à coup sèche alors qu’il se penche pour ramasser je ne sais quoi, je me mouille les lèvres d’anticipation. Je suis à deux doigts de nécessiter un aller-retour en solitaire avec ma main quand mon téléphone se met tout à coup à vibrer._

**_« Si tu ne peux pas t’empêcher de me mater le cul si ostensiblement, je te conseille d’aller faire un tour dans ta chambre. »_ **

_Le rouge me monte aux joues mais je ne me démonte pas. Je suis toujours énervé. Et depuis quand a-t-il mon numéro d’abord… Peut-être depuis que je lui ai envoyé un sms. Connard !_

**_« Une proposition, peut-être ? »_ **

_Je suis sûr qu’il comprend l’ironie de ma question ; sa réponse en atteste._

**_« J’ai du travail, si tu n’as pas remarqué. »_ **

_Cette phrase est la goutte d’eau en trop et même si j’exècre le fait de lui obéir, je pars me réfugier dans ma chambre, providentiellement vide. Dans mon énervement, je donne un coup dans le plus proche lit - celui d’Adrian il me semble – je n’en ai pas grand-chose à faire. La douleur me tient occupé durant quelques minutes, me permettant de monter en pression alors que je me sépare de ma chemise. J’ai la furieuse envie de rater cette putain de fête dont il aurait dû me parler. Ma curiosité maladive est malheureusement trop grande. De même que ma jalousie complètement mal placée. J’aimerais tout de même trouver un moyen de lui faire payer son attitude. Durant de longues minutes, je ressasse tous les moyens que je connais de le faire souffrir, tous ceux que j’imaginais au début de l’année mais aucun ne me satisfait._

_Je suis toujours allongé sur mon lit quelques minutes – ou heures – plus tard lorsque j’entends frapper à ma porte. Énervé au-delà du possible par mon supposé camarade qui n’appartient pas à ma chambrée venu me déranger, je grogne une autorisation d’entrer. Ma surprise est immense alors que mes yeux se posent sur deux émeraudes brillantes d’émotions que j’ai du mal à interpréter. Harry referme la porte de la chambre derrière lui, et tout à coup ma semi nudité me parait inconfortable, insurmontable. Je me mords la lèvre, ce qui attire le regard d’Harry. J’en suis presque satisfait. Presque car il ne fait rien de son évident désir. J’ai envie de m’arracher les cheveux. Dieu que je dois ressembler à un gamin de cinq ans ! Et alors ! Je suis Drago Malefoy. Je mérite de recevoir ce que je veux quand je le veux._

_Les paroles d’Harry ainsi que ses pas dans ma direction me coupent toute cohérence :_

_« On a terminé la salle et la fête commence déjà. Je dois aller faire ma ronde, tu veux venir ? »_

_Harry est désormais à quelques centimètres de moi, prêt à s’asseoir sur mon lit. Je le vois peser le pour et le contre jusqu’à ce que sa main se tende vers la mienne. Je m’en saisis et quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouve quasiment dans ses bras._

_« Habille-toi, » me dit-il en humant mes cheveux._

_Un léger gémissement s’échappe de ses lèvres. S’attend-il vraiment à ce que je m’habille si l’effet de mon corps à demi-nu lui fait cet effet-là ? Ce gars n’a rien compris et moi j’en ai oublié ma colère… Pas mon outrecuidance._

_J’attrape la main d’Harry et la passe doucement sur mes abdos. Harry se tend, de la meilleure des manières._

_« S’il te plait, » murmure-t-il._

_Et je ne suis pas bien sûr de ce qu’il me demande. Je regarde ses yeux pour les trouver fermés. Il est en train de se concentrer pour ne pas sombrer et malgré mon désir de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, j’accepte la voix de la raison. N’importe qui pourrait rentrer dans la chambre en ce moment, c’est déjà un miracle que nous n’ayons pas été découverts. J’obtempère donc et me pare d’une chemise toute propre. J’aurais préféré me laver mais le temps me manque. Et puis, Harry vient tout de même de me proposer de passer un moment seul à seul avec lui. Autant en profiter un maximum._

_Les yeux plongés dans ma psyché, je vois Harry arriver par derrière moi et, alors qu’il continue de me fixer fiévreusement, je le laisse boutonner ma chemise, bouleversé par la tension qui règne entre nos deux corps. Chaque fois que sa main passe sur mon torse, mes poils se hérissent. J’ai l’impression d’être le siège d’un feu flamboyant. Je sens littéralement mon sang couler dans chacune de mes veines. Et comme dans un miroir, je ressens chaque signe de l’excitation d’Harry, attisant mes flammes intérieures. Je n’ai toujours pas le droit à un baiser, juste au mordillement de ma jugulaire, dans une imitation exquise d’un vampire suçant sa proie. Je deviendrais sa cible quand il lui plaira, croyez-le moi._

_Après avoir gémi de plaisir, je souris légèrement et le reflet d’Harry me répond. Ce n’est qu’à cet instant que je m’aperçois de mon silence depuis son arrivée dans ma chambre. Moi qui suis d’ordinaire si prompt à la parole, Harry a le pouvoir de me rendre muet. Je le vois tout à coup attraper ma veste et remarque ainsi celle qu’il transporte, avant que nous nous mettions finalement en route._

_Le silence, à présent pesant, est rapidement rompu, dès notre sortie du bâtiment. L’air frais de la soirée nous permet de nous détendre, de faire retomber la tension et de nous rendre nos esprits. C’est bien Harry qui s’engage le premier dans une conversation qui se veut forcément difficile. Légèrement moins intoxiqué par sa présence, ma colère est revenue à plein régime._

_« Pourquoi es-tu contrarié ? » me demande-t-il alors que nous nous dirigeons vers le bâtiment des arts et sports._

_Je ne reconnais pas cette petite voix toute douce et elle a le don de me rendre furieux. Je garde ma bouche fermement close jusqu’à ce qu’Harry dirige sa tête vers moi._

_« S’il te plait, Drake, dis-moi. »_

_Et pourquoi doit-il utiliser ce surnom justement maintenant ? Un surnom qu’il a trouvé satisfaisant après une après-midi à chercher lequel pouvait me faire rougir, aussi bien que sourire et m’attendrir. Putain !_

_Pourquoi suis-je contrarié ? Il y a tellement de raisons que je ne sais par où commencer. Et puis d’abord, je n’ai pas envie de m’expliquer. Je remonte tout de même dans mon esprit jusqu’au début de mon énervement et expectore la première pensée qui me passe par la tête :_

_« Je croyais que tu n’embrassais jamais aucun mec. C’est une de tes règles, non ? »_

_Harry est visiblement surpris. Tu ne t’attendais pas à ça, peut-être ? À moins que tu aies déjà oublié ? Il met quelques secondes à se décider, à se rappeler les évènements probablement aussi, jusqu’à ce qu’il s’exclame, une cigarette – que je ne l’ai même pas vu sortir – désormais dans sa bouche :_

_« Quand je les baise, Drago. Seulement quand je les baise. »_

_Il est silencieux et pensif durant une longue minute et je ne lui donne pas la satisfaction de réagir. Il va falloir qu’il fasse mieux que ça s’il veut que je parle. Je le vois mordre sa lèvre. A-t-il compris ? A-t-il honte ? Ça m’étonnerait grandement. Peut-être regrette-t-il la dureté de ses propos ? Pour une fois, ils ne m’ont pas fait rougir. Tant mieux ! Je progresse._

_« Je suppose que c’est à propos de Dean, » a-t-il le malheur de songer à voix haute._

_« Oh ! Tu penses… » Je réplique avec un certain venin._

_« Tu sais que c’est notre façon de sceller un accord… » Il s’arrête dans son explication, me regardant attentivement, avant de finalement comprendre – génie de mes deux ! « Ce qui veut dire que c’est ce qui te perturbe réellement. »_

_« Qu’est-ce que tu lui as acheté ? »_

_Les mots sont hors de ma bouche avant que je n’ai pu les stopper. À les écouter à voix haute, j’ai l’impression d’être une mégère mais je ne peux pas les regretter. Après tout, c’est ce que je ressens._

_« Un peu d’herbe pour ce soir, c’est tout, » me répond-il, étrangement sans confronter mon regard._

_« Ne me ment pas, » lui dis-je au moment où nous pénétrons finalement dans le bâtiment._

_Harry hausse les épaules avant de s’exclamer :_

_« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, de toute façon. »_

_« La belle affaire ! » je m’écrie plein d’ironie. « Ce sont mes putains d’affaires, Harry, quand toi et moi, sommes… peu importe ce que nous sommes. »_

_« Rien, » lâche-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux, une peur que je n’ai jamais vue chez lui s’emparant de chaque millimètre carrée de ses pupilles. « Nous ne sommes rien. »_

_Pas encore disposé à discuter des termes de notre relation quand Harry n’est visiblement pas prêt à entendre ne serait-ce que le mot, je décide de choisir une autre tactique :_

_« Comme si je n’avais pas remarqué que tu n’avais tenté aucune approche à mon égard. Aurais-tu changé d’avis ? Finalement, m’avoir eu une fois dans ton lit se révèlerait-il suffisant ? »_

_Avant que je n’aie pu me tourner vers lui pour voir sa réaction, Harry m’attrape avec une pointe de violence pour finalement me bloquer contre le plus proche mur, ses yeux plongés dans les miens, son souffle à quelque centimètre du mien._

_« Putain de merde, Drago ! » déclare-t-il furieux, et j’ai tout à coup peur d’être entendu par les nombreux étudiants qui sont tout proches de nous. « Je n’ai pas baisé un seul mec depuis notre conversation alors crois-moi quand je te dis que c’est difficile de ne pas t’attaquer là, en plein milieu de ce couloir. Mais j’ai essayé de te donner un peu de temps et d’espace pour te faire à ma vie plus que compliquée. »_

_« Je sais tout ce dont j’ai besoin de savoir, Harry. »_

_« Même si je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux, ce que tu as clairement du mal à gérer, étant donné ta réaction de tout à l’heure. »_

_« Je prendrais ce que tu peux me donner. » Pour l’instant. Mais je m’empêche de prononcer ces mots._

_« Alors viens dans ma chambre ce soir. »_

_« Et ta règle à propos de l’école, du sexe et je ne sais plus quoi d’autre ? » je lui demande, désormais amusé._

_« Les dortoirs ne sont pas l’école, » me répond-il en me souriant, apparemment ravi de sa réplique._

_Trop fasciné par son sourire, je ne vois pas sa bouche se rapprocher de la mienne et ce n’est que lorsque nous sommes à un souffle que mon cœur se met à battre la chamade, cherchant à rattraper ces secondes de battement d’expectation. Je n’ai le droit qu’à un frôlement de ses lèvres contre les miennes avant qu’une voix en provenance d’un proche couloir nous fasse nous arrêter. Harry bouge son visage jusqu’à ce que sa bouche caresse mon oreille plutôt que mes lèvres, murmurant d’une voix rauque :_

_« Déjà que je ne suis pas bon pour suivre les règles en temps normal, avec toi, c’est complètement impossible. Allez viens avant qu’un de tes petits camarades nous prennent en flagrant délit de gâterie. »_

_Et la façon qu’il a d’insister sur ce dernier mot me laisse espérer une excellente soirée… Les quelques gouttes de sperme perlant sur mon boxer ne diront pas le contraire._

_Après ça, le temps passe relativement vite, en tout cas comme dans du coton. J’ai du mal à retomber de mon petit nuage, de mon fixe d’Harry que je viens de me taper. Je ne l’observe que difficilement agir en bon professeur à l’égard des différents étudiants de l’Académie, leur intimant de retourner dans leur dortoir. Malgré ma torpeur, je ne peux contrer mes élans d’admiration. Harry a une prestance exceptionnelle. En un mot, en un regard, les jeunes lui obéissent. Quand avec un autre, ils auraient fait des pieds et des mains, avec ce cher Potter, ils sont pressés d’obtempérer, de se soumettre même. Je dis cela mais je ne suis pas mieux. Lorsqu’il envahit mon espace personnel, je serais capable d’agir à l’opposé du Malefoy que je suis, comme par exemple en lui mangeant – littéralement – dans la main. Pathétique ? Peut-être ou peut-être pas. Je n’ai pas le temps de trouver de réponses que déjà la ronde est terminée. Après une vérification des différentes chambres des étages réservés aux garçons afin qu’Harry s’assure d’aucune absence, nous retournons dans la salle commune de mon étage, là où la fête bat son plein. L’avantage des murs épais d’un vieux château réhabilité en école !!!_

_À peine arrivé, Harry est déjà au centre de l’attention et j’accueille avec affliction le monstre aux yeux verts de la jalousie. Pourtant, mon enseignant ne fait rien de plus qu’être amical mais c’est dans sa personnalité, dans son aura. Il est apprécié, envié, désiré et je ne peux rien y faire. Je le dévisage de loin, observe avec amusement son malaise et son contentement. Si vous lui posiez la question, Harry vous direz qu’il préfère être l’homme de l’ombre mais au fond, se retrouver ainsi dans la lumière lui procure un certain plaisir dont il se sent coupable – un sentiment que j’imagine lié à la perte de ses parents. Harry est quelqu’un de complexe, bien plus qu’on ne le présume au premier abord et c’est une facette de sa personnalité que j’aime particulièrement._

_Comme si de rien n’était, il parvient assez rapidement à se retrouver à mes côtés et sa façon d’être est si naturelle que personne ne questionne son choix de compagnon pour la soirée, ce qui me satisfait grandement. Malgré la complexité de la situation, j’ai déjà envie de le prendre dans mes bras, là, devant toutes les personnes de mon année. Je ne me reconnais plus. Les seules copines que j’ai pu avoir – qui d’ailleurs ne duraient pas longtemps – me lassaient si aisément que je les envoyais paître en société. Je n’ai jamais aimé qu’on me voit en compagnie de qui que ce soit, à part pour un bref laps de temps, si ladite personne se révélait porteuse d’une célébrité accrue. Mais avec Harry, ma conception des choses change du tout au tout. J’ai envie de me pavaner à son bras. J’ai envie qu’on me voit avec lui. J’ai envie qu’ils sachent qu’il est à moi – même si ce n’est pas tout à fait le cas. J’aurais peut-être même envie de danser avec lui à cet instant, devant toutes ces personnes qui me considèrent encore comme hétéro. J’ai fini de me voiler la face. Et puis, après avoir côtoyé Harry depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, sa vision de sa sexualité – notre sexualité – m’aide à m’accepter davantage. Je ne dirais pas que je suis prêt à confronter mon père mais quand je repense à mon déni total des dernières années, c’est un sacré pas en avant, uniquement possible grâce à cet homme assis à mes côtés._

_Alors que mes yeux sont posés sur lui depuis quelques minutes déjà, je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma poche et je me dépêche de le saisir, curieux de découvrir mon interlocuteur. Je ne suis pas déçu._

_«_ **_Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ?_ ** _»_

_Je ne sais pas comment il fait ça, mais je ne l’ai même pas vu taper sur son clavier. Peut-être a-t-il été espion dans une autre vie._

_«_ **_Comment ?_ ** _»_

_«_ **_Avec … tendresse, à défaut d’un meilleur mot._ ** _»_

_«_ **_Je pensais juste à tout ce que tu m’as apporté… Mais j’arrête si ça te dérange !_ ** _»_

_Et ça a réellement l’air de le déranger – comme s’il n’y était pas habitué. Il est en train de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, et un instant, j’ai l’impression qu’il va se mettre à pleurer. Mais la lueur qui se propage dans le fond de ses yeux m’indique que son désir est tout autre. Il a envie de moi et il ne sait comment gérer sa soudaine pulsion. Sa réaction est inhabituelle. Il guérit la tendresse par le sexe – ce qui ne m’étonne pas tellement. J’ai hâte d’en apprendre davantage sur son passé, pour mieux le comprendre, pour mieux envisager son comportement. Pour savoir comment réagir lorsque tout à coup, il dévoile sur la table présente à ses côtés suffisamment d’herbe pour la création d’une quinzaine de joints. J’essaye d’attraper son regard mais il est concentré sur son ouvrage et j’ai la nette impression qu’il me fuit soudainement, prétextant l’élaboration de ces cônes pour s’occuper l’esprit. Quelle idée d’avoir organisé une telle sauterie ! Je pourrais déjà être dans son lit à l’heure actuelle – peut-être pas, je l’avoue, il a encore quelques responsabilités à s’acquitter. Bien sûr, sa soudaine besogne attire l’œil de mes camarades qui semblent de nouveau dans un état tel d’admiration à l’égard de leur professeur que j’ai l’impression qu’ils vont se pisser dessus. Il les a définitivement en son pouvoir !_

_Au rythme de ses productions, les pétards commencent tranquillement à circuler et les plus téméraires se mettent à poser des questions à Harry, sur la raison d’être de son extrême générosité. Harry est à deux doigts d’éclater de rire face à l’air ahuri de ses élèves, je le vois dans ses yeux ainsi que dans le tressaillement de sa lèvre. Et lorsque nos yeux se croisent enfin, il ne peut plus se retenir et je suis obligé de tourner la tête pour cacher mes trémolos de rire. Malheureusement pour moi, Blaise capte mon état et de nouveau je lui fais signe qu’il connaitra mes raisons dans le futur._

_« Je ne suis pas naïf au point de croire que vous ne profitez pas de vos week-ends à l’internat pour fumer, » s’exclame Harry après avoir repris son sérieux, et les diverses têtes de mes camarades confirment sa pensée. « Or, si je ne peux pas empêcher, je préfère contrôler. Je connais la provenance de cette weed et sa préparation. J’ai entièrement confiance et comme c’est moi qui fais les joints, je peux les charger à ma convenance. »_

_« Donc si je comprends bien, » déclare tout à coup Terrence en se rapprochant de notre petit groupe, « en plus d’être gaulé comme un dieu, tu es intelligent. C’est assez rare. »_

_Je ne peux m’empêcher à la fois de rougir et de fumer de fureur. Pour qui se prend-il sincèrement ? N’a-t-il pas honte de flirter si ostensiblement avec un enseignant ? Je me tourne vers Harry pour observer sa réaction mais, à mon plus grand plaisir, il se contente de sourire poliment. J’ai presqu’envie d’adresser un ‘dans ta gueule’ à ce connard de Higgs mais je me retiens, de justesse._

_Sa mission achevée, Harry s’extraie de son canapé, afin de jeter un coup d’œil aux divers groupes qui se sont formés dans la pièce. Incapable de me contenir, je le suis du regard. Ce n’est que lorsque j’entends le bruit d’un raclement de gorge à quelques centimètres seulement de mon oreille que je mets un terme à ma contemplation en sursautant._

_« Le célèbre Harry Potter ferait-il de l’effet au plus grand hétéro d’Hogw, » me lance Terrence, un sourire de connivence aux lèvres que je ne partage définitivement pas._

_« J’attends seulement mon tour en matière de planage, » je lui réponds, les lèvres pincées._

_Et, comme s’il lisait dans mes pensées, Harry ne tarde pas à revenir, un joint à la main. Visiblement chagriné d’avoir perdu sa place, il pousse la tentation jusqu’à s’asseoir sur mon accoudoir. Sa cuisse entre en contact avec mon avant-bras et je dois me retenir de ne pas crier de plaisir – de peur d’être mal accueilli. Mais le pire est à venir alors qu’il se penche vers moi, me tendant son pétard nonchalamment._

_« Je l’ai davantage chargé celui-là mais c’est que pour toi et moi, » me murmure-t-il à l’oreille et je ne peux arrêter le frisson qui se fraye un chemin dans mon corps entier._

_Je hoche la tête imperceptiblement, attendant de voir la prochaine action d’Harry mais il ne quitte pas mon côté et je me relaxe petit à petit. Il sait que je suis habitué aux joints, nous en avons discuté et connaissant sa tolérance à la drogue, un simple cône ne risque pas de nous entrainer dans les tréfonds de l’incohérence. Mais c’est un bon moyen pour nous détendre et en l’occurrence nous rapprocher._

_La chaleur d’Harry rayonne sur mon propre corps, me mettant dans un état de pur contentement. Je suis pressé que les minuits fatidiques sonnent et minutes après minutes, musique après musique, discussion après discussion, rapprochement après rapprochement, nous finissons par y arriver._

_Harry envoie tout le monde se coucher et après une soirée si agréable, personne ne fait de difficulté. Je traine en arrière, échappant difficilement au regard de Blaise ; je veux savoir comment Harry envisage la suite de notre nuit. Je le questionne du coin de l’œil et comme si nous étions sur la même longueur d’onde, il me demande, au tout dernier moment :_

_« Drago, tu veux bien m’aider à ranger, s’il te plait ? »_

_L’idée en elle-même ne m’enchante guère ; je n’hésite pourtant pas à acquiescer et mes camarades sont ravis de ne pas avoir été commissionnés. Je ris sous cape, si seulement ils savaient._

_Dans un silence assourdissant, nous commençons à effacer les traces de notre soirée. En accord, nous marchons côte à côte, nous évitant avec naturel, j’ai l’impression que nous avons fait cela toute notre vie. Pour un spectateur extérieur, il n’y a rien d’anormal à voir mais dans le détail, nos membres ne cessent de se frôler, faisant grandir la tension de nos corps, de nos esprits. Alors que la pièce a finalement repris son aspect originel, Harry se glisse de nouveau dans mon espace personnel, à l’abri d’un des larges piliers, au cas où un témoin nous dérangerait._

_« Je dois faire ma dernière ronde mais je n’en ai que pour quelques minutes. Je termine par votre étage et ce sera extinction immédiate des lumières. Donc dès que tu peux t’éclipser, fait-le, je t’attendrais ici. »_

_Et comme pour sceller notre accord, il passe son pouce sur ma bouche. Je ne peux m’empêcher de l’entrouvrir et par instinct, j’attrape son doigt avec ma langue. Les yeux d’Harry s’assombrissent instantanément et je l’entends grogner, comme si attendre encore quelques minutes lui semblaient insurmontables. Pour l’embêter, je mordille doucement son pouce mais Harry est meilleur à ce jeu-là, car, sans me demander mon avis, il pousse soudainement son doigt plus profondément dans ma bouche et débute un mouvement d’aller et retour, laissant peu de place à l’imagination._

_« C’est ce qui t’attend, Drago… » me chuchote-t-il d’une voix rauque, et sans me laisser le choix, il récupère son doigt avant de quitter la pièce telle une furie._

_Je mets plusieurs minutes à reprendre mon souffle et mon sang-froid. Pas la peine d’arriver dans ma chambre agité et rouge comme une pastèque. Même si la plupart de mes camarades sont probablement déjà dans les bras de Morphée, ce ne sera pas le cas de Blaise._

_Malgré le peu de temps que je dispose, je décide de prendre une douche rapide. J’ai envie d’être au meilleur de mes sens pour Harry, cette nuit est après tout un grand moment pour moi, pour nous. Le plus silencieux possible, je me dirige vers les sanitaires et après être rentré dans la douche la plus éloignée de l’entrée – je ne désire réveiller personne – je m’abandonne à l’eau bouillante pour cinq minutes seulement. Après avoir enfilé un bas de pyjama en soie bleue marine, qui me met, je le sais, en valeur, ainsi qu’un t-shirt au logo de Burberry dans les mêmes tons, je m’occupe de mes cheveux. Je ne peux pas leur mettre de gel, l’acte en lui-même serait trop suspicieux, mais je les arrange élégamment._

_Après un dernier regard, je suis prêt à faire face à Blaise, qui patiente, assis dans son lit, en pleine réflexion, comme je le pressentais. Je marche discrètement dans la chambre, me rapprochant peu à peu de la fenêtre. Blaise n’attend même pas que je me pose avant de demander, directement dans le vif du sujet :_

_« Tu me le dirais s’il se passait quoi que ce soit d’important dans ta vie ? »_

_Plus perspicace que prévu, ce bon Blaise. Je prends le temps de réfléchir. Je ne veux pas lui mentir, il est tout de même mon meilleur ami mais je ne peux pas non plus lui dire la vérité. J’adopte donc un entre-deux, qui j’espère sera suffisant pour lui faire comprendre._

_« Ça dépend… » et je plonge mon regard dans le sien. « Dans l’absolu, je voudrais t’en parler mais ce n’est pas nécessairement une possibilité. »_

_Blaise m’observe avec attention durant de longues secondes. Je suis assis sur mon lit, dans l’expectative, jusqu’à ce qu’il s’exclame :_

_« Je comprends. Sache néanmoins que tu peux tout me dire. Ce qui m’importe, dans le fond, c’est ton bonheur. »_

_On ne pourrait pas faire davantage sentimental, voir complètement à l’eau de rose, mais dans la bouche de Blaise, les mots ont une valeur bien plus profonde et je les accepte avec chaleur. Je lui souris avant qu’Harry décide de se montrer, éteignant notre lumière, non sans m’avoir reluqué avec appréciation. Vêtements de marque ou de l’effet d’être bien sapé : je vais finir par en faire un essai._

_Les minutes qui suivent passent avec la lenteur désespérée d’un évènement qu’on attend avec impatience depuis le commencement de notre vie. Mes yeux fixés sur mon téléphone, je suis quasiment persuadé que les minutes ont décidé d’augmenter leurs secondes. J’ai beau compter jusqu’à soixante, il y a forcément quelque chose que je ne fais pas comme il faut, mais finalement le temps file et seuls des respirations apaisées répondent au silence de la chambre. Je ne suis pas convaincu de l’endormissement de Blaise mais je ne peux attendre davantage. De toute façon, je n’ai même pas fait l’effort de me glisser sous mes draps et il n’est certainement pas idiot._

_L’oreille aux aguets, je me lève, imitant nos amis félins dans leur démarche pour rejoindre la fin du couloir. Harry est déjà dans la salle commune, adossé contre le mur, une cigarette à la bouche – il fallait s’y attendre. Un sourire pare ses lèvres dès qu’il me repère._

_« Tu sais comment mener ton homme à la baguette, si j’ose dire, Drago, » s’exclame-t-il, amusé._

_« Une baguette, hein… Dois-je comprendre que tu es déjà aussi dur que de la pierre ? »_

_Je suis impressionné par ma facilité à parler de ces choses-là face à Harry. Même avec mes amis, je ne suis jamais si franc. Vulgaire, oui, mais pas direct. Harry a tendance à déteindre sur moi._

_« Je l’ai été toute la soirée, » me murmure-t-il à l’oreille. « En étant si proche de toi, comment veux-tu qu’il en soit autrement. »_

_« Arrête de me torturer, Harry. J’ai l’impression que c’est toi qui me mène à la baguette. »_

_J’ai presque honte de ce ton plaintif pourtant il fait des miracles sur Harry car, sans que j’ai le temps de le voir venir, ses lèvres sont sur les miennes. Je ne sais plus où je suis. Je ne sais pas si j’ai un mur derrière mon dos ou si Harry est en train de me tenir. Je ne sais plus quel est mon nom, mon âge. Je ne sais même plus si je suis un homme, si j’ai des mains, des jambes. Je ne connais même plus le sens des mots, des pensées, la cohérence… Je suis suspendu aux lèvres d’Harry. Charnues, parfaitement dessinées, formées pour se coller aux miennes, humides comme il faut, brûlantes d’un désir que je partage. Je suis happé par son souffle, sa réalité, sa vérité. Ce n’est qu’un simple premier baiser – deux bouches entrant en contact – apprenant à se connaitre, et pourtant c’est tellement plus que cela. Ce doit être plus que ça. Car mon cœur explose d’émotions dont j’ignore le nom, mon cerveau explose libérant des endorphines qui font s’enrouler mes orteils._

_Petit à petit, mes sens reprennent leur place dans mon corps. Je discerne la présence du bras droit d’Harry sur le bas de mon dos, et sa main gauche dans mon cou. Je sens mes propres mains qui font leur chemin jusque dans ses cheveux. Je perçois le mouvement de mes jambes qui s’écartent naturellement pour lui permettre de se rapprocher encore davantage de moi, de venir au plus près. Et quand tous mes nerfs se retrouvent plaisamment titiller au contact d’Harry, alors seulement, mon enseignant se décide à introduire sa langue dans ma bouche et mon cerveau décide qu’il est temps de fermer boutique. Je crois que je suis en train de tomber dans un puits de plaisir ou bien littéralement, je ne sais plus trop. Je sais juste qu’Harry est avec moi. Je le sais car sa langue est en train d’apprendre à la mienne des tours qui me laissent ivre de plus. Dire que je n’ai jamais rien ressenti de tel serait un euphémisme. Je ne pense pas que son sexe a quoi que ce soit à voir là-dedans. Je pense juste que c’est Harry, juste Harry, qui est à l’origine du tourbillon de sensations. À cet instant, je le sais. Ce sera lui et personne d’autres. Et comme si mon corps attendait cette révélation pour agir, tout à coup, je me retrouve à lutter à l’instinct contre la langue d’Harry et le baiser se veut tout à coup fiévreux, furieux, un peu des deux. Harry me mord la lèvre, puis la langue pour me faire lâcher prise. Il me montre qu’il est le prédateur et je dois avouer que je m’impressionne moi-même dans notre bataille. Je ne rends pas les armes facilement. Je le pousse à me donner plus, toujours plus, jusqu’à ce que je sois tremblant, incapable de me tenir debout sans la présence d’Harry, puis du mur contre moi._

_Tellement pris par le baiser, je n’ai même pas eu le temps de réaliser que nos deux érections étaient pressées l’une contre l’autre à s’en faire mal. Pourtant, ni Harry, ni moi, ne cherchons à nous séparer. Au contraire. Le mur commence à laisser des traces dans mon dos, mais je ne peux pas en vouloir à Harry, pas quand ses mains ont fait leur chemin sous mon t-shirt, pas quand il est en train de me caresser les flancs, pas quand il est en train de titiller mes tétons. Mon bassin se met à bouger de son propre accord, allant à la rencontre du pelvis d’Harry. Et juste quand je sens les premiers soubresauts de mon sexe, signe que je suis à deux mouvements d’atteindre ma jouissance suprême, Harry arrête tout et j’ai l’impression qu’on vient de m’arracher mon cœur, mes poumons, mon cerveau, tout à la fois. Je gémis de déplaisir mais la main d’Harry se colle contre ma bouche et il se penche à nouveau vers moi, j’ai envie de ronronner._

_« Qui aurait pu imaginer que tu étais si bruyant… » me murmure-t-il, visiblement ravi._

_« Tu t’en souviendrais si tu n’avais pas été si défoncé la dernière fois, » je lui réplique, pas prêt à faire des concessions quand ma source de plaisir m’a été si méchamment arrachée._

_La phrase le fait doucement rigoler. Je ne vois pas ce qu’il y a de drôle, sincèrement !_

_« J’ai une chambre complètement insonorisée avec notamment un lit qui sera plus confortable que ce pauvre mur de pierre. Je parie que ta porcelaine va être rayée pour au moins une semaine. »_

_Je lève les yeux au ciel, amusé malgré moi par sa réplique. Il n’a même pas tort. Ma peau a une tendance à marquer très facilement. Dépité, j’accepte le sort qui m’est réservé et après qu’Harry ait remis de l’ordre dans sa tenue et la mienne – pour ce que ça vaut – je m’oblige à le suivre. Un calvaire avec de telles jambes flageolantes._

_Accéder au rez-de-chaussée est d’une facilité affligeante dans ce royaume de Morphée que sont les dortoirs. La chambre d’Harry est la plus proche de l’escalier pour notre plus grand plaisir mais assez étrangement, à notre arrivée, nous ne reprenons pas immédiatement notre baiser. Je suis bien trop intrigué par tout ce qui m’entoure. Et n’oublions pas que curieux est mon deuxième prénom._

_« J’ai besoin d’une douche, » me dit Harry en ouvrant la porte de sa salle de bain personnelle._

_« Je pourrais venir avec toi, »_

_« Je te l’aurais bien proposé si tu n’en avais pas déjà pris une. Tant pis pour toi. »_

_Mon exaspération semble l’amuser au plus haut point mais je n’ai pas le temps de répliquer qu’il est déjà dans sa douche. Je remarque néanmoins qu’il a laissé la porte ouverte et sans lui demander son avis, je pénètre dans la petite pièce, m’asseyant sur la cuvette fermée des toilettes._

_« Pourquoi n’y a-t-il aucun objet personnel dans ta chambre ? » je lui demande car je n’ai pu m’empêcher de le remarquer. « Quand on pense à l’état de ton appart’ à Londres. »_

_Le rire chantant d’Harry résonne jusqu’à mes oreilles et ce, malgré le bruit du jet._

_« C’est vrai que c’est un sacré bordel chez moi, » réplique-t-il avant d’ajouter, mort de rire, « je n’ai pas encore trouvé la femme parfaite… » Il s’arrête une nouvelle fois et reprend plus sérieusement. « Franchement, je ne me sens pas vraiment chez moi, ici. Je n’y suis que pour quelques heures la semaine, je n’avais pas envie de déplacer des montagnes pour m’y sentir à l’aise. »_

_« C’est étrange… Dans nos dortoirs, malgré la petitesse de notre espace personnel, tout le monde fait de son mieux pour se l’approprier. »_

_« Il faut croire que je ne suis pas comme tout le monde. »_

_« Ça c’est le moins qu’on puisse dire ! » je m’exclame avec un enthousiasme non feint._

_« Qu’est-ce que tu as pensé de ma petite fête ? » s’informe Harry après quelques secondes de calme._

_« Chiante à souhait, » je déclare sans honte, fier de mon petit effet. J’entends le souffle d’Harry se bloquer. Je ne veux pas qu’il fasse une crise cardiaque ou une crise de nerf. « J’aurais préféré passer ce temps dans ton lit. »_

_Le rire de soulagement qu’Harry dévoile est communicatif et sans réfléchir davantage, j’enchaine :_

_« Je suis étonné que tu l’aies toi-même supportée. Je m’attendais à te voir te réfugier aux toilettes en cours de soirée pour te tailler une ligne… »_

_« La nuit ne fait que commencer, Drago, » murmure-t-il mais je peux déjà lire dans son ton qu’il n’apprécie pas ce nouveau sujet._

_Je décide de pousser mon avantage, de jouer avec ses nerfs autant qu’il joue sans cesse avec les miens._

_« Peut-être que je pourrais essayer dans ce cas ? »_

_Le rideau de douche s’entrouvre avant que je n’ai pu dire ouf et le regard qu’il me lance me donne un frisson dans le dos, de ceux qui sont malheureusement désagréables._

_« Ne rigole pas avec ça, Drago. Moi dans les parages, tu n’essaieras jamais, » déclare-t-il d’un ton froid en attrapant sa serviette._

_« Tu ne trouves pas que c’est un peu hypocrite ? » je ne peux m’empêcher de demander._

_« Hypocrite ou pas, c’est comme ça que ça marche. »_

_« De toute façon, je n’en ai pas envie. Je disais ça seulement pour t’embêter. »_

_« Je sais, mais ça ne me fait pas rire. »_

_Toujours dans la douche, il est en train de se sécher consciencieusement._

_« Quand as-tu commencé ? » je le questionne pour m’éviter de saliver devant les formes et les bouts de peau qu’il me montre sans faire attention._

_Il reste silencieux durant si longtemps que j’imagine qu’il a oublié la question._

_« Quinze ans pour la coke et l’héro, » finit-il néanmoins par murmurer. « Mais j’avais déjà testé par le passé. »_

_Le passé ? Comment peut-on avoir un passé à quinze ans ? Je l’entends rire doucement, légèrement gêné. Je ne veux même pas savoir à quoi ressemblent mes yeux, très probablement exorbités de surprise._

_« Donc quand tu dis ‘commencé à quinze ans’, tu parles d’une consommation régulière. »_

_Il hoche la tête et ma bouche ne veut toujours pas se fermer._

_« Je venais de débuter l’Université et j’étais, pour la première fois de ma vie, véritablement libre comme l’air – à quelques exceptions près. Je savais déjà que ça me plaisait et ce n’était pas compliqué de me trouver une personne de confiance pour me fournir, ça s’est fait naturellement… »_

_« Comment pouvais-tu déjà savoir que ça te plaisait, à seulement quinze ans ? »_

_Et au moment précis où ma question s’échappe dans l’air, je me retrouve face au torse dénudé d’Harry. Je l’ai déjà entraperçu mais seulement de loin, à un moment où je faisais attention à tout sauf à sa nudité. Mais ce n’est plus le cas à présent et je vois quelque chose que je n’avais pas pu remarquer, quelque chose que je reconnais immédiatement. Sans me demander mon avis, mes jambes me portent jusqu’à faire face à Harry et ma main se bloque sur sa poitrine, sur son cœur très exactement, l’endroit précis où s’étale un tatouage qui fait presque peur à voir : une tête de mort vomissant un serpent. Le tatouage d’un gang, le plus puissant de l’Angleterre._

_Mes yeux doivent montrer une certaine terreur, une dose d’incompréhension car Harry se met à caresser doucement mes doigts, toujours posés sur sa chair._

_« Si j’en crois ton expression, tu sais ce que ce tatouage signifie et ceci est donc l’explication de ma connaissance des drogues à l’âge modique de treize ans. »_

_« Pourquoi est-il sur ta poitrine ? »_

_Ma question le prend par surprise; pourtant, elle est des plus légitimes._

_« Mon père et mon oncle ont ce tatouage mais sur le dessous de l’avant-bras et il est nettement plus petit, inaperçu quand le tien est dressé fièrement. »_

_Harry se mord la lèvre supérieure, signe de son malaise._

_« Je ne peux pas t’expliquer ça, Drago, je suis désolé. »_

_Et le simple fait qu’il soit désolé devrait me rassurer mais ce n’est pas le cas._

_« Est-ce que tu en fais encore partie ? »_

_« C’est compliqué, Drake, et sincèrement, je n’ai pas du tout envie d’en parler. »_

_« Mon père ne veut même pas que je sois impliqué dans ses affaires de gang et franchement, je suis tout à fait d’accord avec lui. J’aurais dû m’y attendre, tu me diras. Tout autour de toi respire les mots danger et mystère. Est-ce que tu fais du business avec Severus ? »_

_« Severus ? » s’exclame-t-il, incompris._

_« Rogue, mon oncle. »_

_Ses yeux s’écarquillent sous le choc. Ah ! Il ne le savait pas._

_« Je comprends mieux son regard noir qu’il m’a adressé un peu plus tôt. Et non, Drago, je ne travaille pas avec lui. Je ne savais même pas que Severus était ce Severus… Même si maintenant que tu le dis, la ressemblance aurait dû me frapper… Enfin, … Je suis prof désormais, et c’est tout ce que tu dois savoir qui importe. »_

_Ses babillages ne me rassurent en rien. Et puis sa politique de ‘no question’ me parait un peu trop facile. Pourtant, je ne suis pas encore sûr de vouloir tremper dans tout ça. Je me contente donc d’hocher la tête, incertain. Je ne connais finalement rien de l’homme qui me fait face, cet homme que je veux prendre comme amant. Et je l’avoue, son tatouage me fait peur. Qu’a-t-il fait pour avoir le droit de porter cette marque ? Son emplacement me déstabilise mais il semble que je sois destiné à rester seul face à mes interrogations._

_Harry a bien entendu remarqué le changement évident d’ambiance. Il n’est pas fou et certainement pas idiot. Sa main se resserre sur mon poignet et il m’entraine à sa suite, sans prendre la peine de se rhabiller. J’en connais peu qui arbore avec autant d’élégance le style serviette sur les hanches._

_Harry me force à m’asseoir sur son lit avant de s’agenouiller pour que nos regards se croisent._

_« Ce tatouage était l’une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne t’avais pas encore embrassé, Drago, » me dit-il d’une voix douce. « Je voulais que tu le voies avant que quoi que ce soit arrive. Comme d’habitude, mes bonnes intentions se sont révélées dépassées par mon désir. J’en suis désolé. Je comprends que ce soit un choc. Même si je ne peux t’en dire davantage à son sujet, j’ai besoin que tu sois sûr vis-à-vis de ça aussi. Je ne peux pas t’affirmer que ce tatouage appartient seulement à mon passé. Je ne veux pas te mentir. Ma vie est compliquée, tu le sais, mais elle l’est encore plus que tu ne le penses. J’étais sincère quand je t’ai dit que rester éloigné serait une meilleure idée. Si tu préfères partir maintenant, je comprendrais et je ne t’en voudrais certainement pas. »_

_Il a oublié une chose,_ **_ce petit con_ ** _: notre baiser. Comment veut-il que je m’enfuie alors que j’ai déjà des sentiments ? C’est impossible._

_« Tu m’as embrassé, » je lui explique, en paraphrasant mes pensées. « Je ne peux plus partir. »_

_Je ne veux pas en dire plus, pas quand parler sentiment avec Harry est un vrai supplice de Tantale. Je me contente de ces mots et de la réaction qu’ils inspirent à mon enseignant. Il se sent coupable, c’est évident. Je le vois inspirer longuement, même bruyamment, avant de fixer ses yeux une nouvelle fois dans les miens._

_« On n’est pas obligé de faire quoi que ce soit. Ça serait peut-être mieux qu’on ne fasse rien, d’ailleurs. Allonge-toi, Drago. J’enfile juste quelque chose de décent. »_

_J’obtempère même si mes yeux ne le quittent pas. Je le suis et il me voit. Je ne sais pas ce qui le fait tout à coup trembler mais le fait est là, ses mains lâchent dans un sursaut sa serviette et il se retrouve nu devant moi. J’admire ses fesses, le souffle court. Il est parfait. Je vois dans ses courbes un entrainement certain. Ses muscles sont précisément formés, tendus à souhait. Il est d’une beauté incomparable. J’ai du mal à me restreindre dans ce lit. J’ai envie de me lever et de lui sauter dessus. J’ai envie de me toucher, prêt à croire que je vis un rêve._

_L’accélération de mon souffle le fait se retourner avant qu’il n’ait le temps de se saisir d’un quelconque boxer. La vision est trop bandante pour que je puisse me contenir, j’attrape mon membre sans même y penser et les yeux d’Harry noircissent en un éclair. Il voit et entend le mouvement de mon bras mais n’aperçoit pas encore ce qui se cache sous la couverture. Lui est devant moi, dans sa glorieuse nudité, sans honte ni peur. Je me repose sur son assurance une fois de plus et découvre petit à petit mon érection, engendrée par sa seule personne._

_Je ne sais pas ce qui le convainc à bouger mais le fait est que son côté prédateur a finalement décidé de nous glorifier de sa présence. Mais à ma surprise, je l’avoue, Harry ne se jette pas sur mon membre. Non ! Il se jette sur mes lèvres, m’attaquant comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si demain n’avait pas de futur. Je me magnifie dans ce baiser. Toutes mes précédentes sensations se trouvent décuplées à l’extrême. Je sais que je ne me lasserais jamais de sa bouche, de sa langue, de son corps tout entier que je connais si peu._

_Je ne sais pas à quel moment je m’aperçois que le baiser vacille, bascule dans une étreinte nettement plus sexuelle. Je ne le remarque pas car mon cœur bat si fort que seul le son des battements se frayent un chemin jusqu’à moi. Quand mon cerveau accepte finalement de fonctionner comme il se doit, je perçois soudain mon manque évident de vêtements. Il ne me reste qu’une moitié de boxer, Harry étant en train de le retirer frénétiquement. Mes jambes ne veulent pas travailler avec lui. Tout ce qu’elles désirent est de s’écarter pour lui laisser le passage. Un instant, j’ai peur que le tissu se craque, mais je n’en ai pas grand-chose à faire, au fond. Avec une dextérité impressionnante, Harry parvient néanmoins à se dépêtrer de sa tâche. Et lorsque je le vois, tout à coup, entre mes jambes, à deux doigts de me prendre en bouche, ses émeraudes brillantes de passion, je ne peux m’empêcher de jouir. Malgré mon orgasme qui me saisit, j’ai la vague notion de prévenir Harry mais il est plus rapide que moi, bien entendu. J’explose directement dans sa bouche et la façon dont il a réussi ce miracle restera à jamais un mystère pour moi. L’idée ne me frôle même pas l’esprit à cet instant, je suis trop occupé à jouir comme jamais je ne l’ai fait dans ma vie, bien plus puissamment que pour ma première fois. Cette fois-ci, Harry est vivant, conscient, enthousiaste, à l’écoute de mon seul plaisir. Je ne sais pas à quel moment son propre besoin se fait sentir mais dans les brumes de ma satisfaction, je le vois tout à coup me chevaucher, sa main droite sur son sexe, ses yeux dans les miens, et sa main gauche me caressant. Il ne met que quelques coups de poignet pour me suivre dans les tréfonds du bonheur et je n’ai même pas honte de ne pas avoir réciproqué – encore moins proposé. Malgré les antécédents d’Harry, je sais que nous avons de longues heures de plaisir devant nous. Je vais m’en assurer._

_Le baiser qu’il me donne ensuite me l’affirme. Je le sens dans la chaleur de son corps qu’il est déjà prêt pour un nouveau round. Je suis malheureusement complètement épuisé. Je ne sais pas où il trouve cette énergie. Il rompt notre baiser, sentant probablement ma lassitude, avant d’attraper sa serviette et de la passer sur mon torse. Je suis à deux doigts de m’endormir, surtout après le ‘bonne nuit’ qu’Harry me murmure sur le front. Mais la chaleur de son corps n’est plus là pour m’envelopper et je ne peux m’empêcher de l’observer, les yeux mi-clos. Il récupère son pantalon de la soirée et sort d’une de ses poches un sachet que je reconnais trop bien ainsi qu’un paquet de cigarettes. Sans attendre, il s’en allume une, avant de disposer d’une petite quantité de poudre, qu’il absorbe à la paille, dans un geste d’un naturel désarmant._

_Je suis blessé de cette attitude, et alors qu’il se retourne vers moi, après m’avoir entendu soupirer, je le vois sincèrement désolé. Mon cœur s’arrête. Je ne peux pas trop lui en demander. Pas après ce soir. Pas seulement notre face-à-face sexuel mais aussi et surtout notre discussion. Harry ne gère pas bien la révélation de ses secrets, si minimes puissent-être les détails._

_« J’ai besoin de me calmer, » me dit-il dans un murmure après avoir éteint la lumière. « Et l’héro est le seul moyen que je connaisse, Drago. T’avoir sucé m’a donné encore plus envie de toi mais je sais que je ne peux pas pousser ma chance. Si je ne prends pas ça, je ne dormirais pas de la nuit. »_

_« Pourquoi ? » je lui demande, cherchant son visage malgré l’obscurité._

_« Tu sais pourquoi, dans le fond. Tu n’es pas bête. Mon orgasme a beau être spectaculaire – sincèrement – je sais que ses bienfaits vont disparaitre à partir du moment où je serais seul avec mes pensées et mes souvenirs. »_

_« Prends-moi dans tes bras, Harry, » je le supplie._

_Et après ce qu’il vient de me dire, j’ai honte d’avoir besoin d’être rassuré mais c’est comme ça. Je ressens jusqu’au plus profond de moi sa détresse, sa souffrance et je sais qu’il a autant besoin que moi de cette étreinte – sauf qu’il ne la demandera pas._

_Sa promptitude me ferait presque sourire si je n’étais pas si épuisé. La nudité de son corps contre le mien est une version miniature de ce que j’imagine être le paradis. Harry est tremblant et je sais que la drogue n’a rien à voir avec son état. J’ai peur de sa réaction face à ses émotions et sentiments mais je ne peux être malheureux qu’il les éprouve. Avec moi. Pour moi. Grâce à moi._

_Le bonheur de notre corps à corps m’entraine si rapidement dans les limbes du sommeil que je comprends en une seconde, juste avant de sombrer, que c’est ici, dans ses bras, que je veux passer le reste de ma vie._

_-_

_Le réveil n’est en rien celui que j’attendais. Pas de longs baisers reposés malgré l’haleine du matin. Pas de câlin rassurant. Juste les cris d’un Harry effrayé par les affres de ses cauchemars récurrents. Il m’en a parlé même si je ne les ai jamais vus de près et l’expérience n’est pas des plus réjouissantes._

_Je le vois se débattre, transpirer, chercher à se dépêtrer de ses draps, à s’enfuir… que cherche-t-il à fuir avec tant de vigueur ? C’est un mystère, qui ne m’empêche en rien de tout faire pour le calmer, le rassurer. Ma première mission est d’un ordre différent : cesser ses gigotements qui risquent de le blesser. Ma seule solution consiste à m’allonger sur lui, le bloquant du poids de mon corps. La technique fonctionne et après avoir attendu que son cœur stoppe ses excès de fureur, je commence à caresser son visage, trempé par la sueur. Ses yeux me trouvent et je vois dans leur lueur qu’il ne me reconnait pas. Au départ, en tout cas. Il est encore trop loin, perdu dans un monde où je n’ai pas ma place. Mes caresses se poursuivent jusqu’à ce qu’il se stabilise, jusqu’à ce qu’il me sourit timidement._

_« Désolé, » murmure-t-il._

_Je lui renvoie son sourire avant d’ironiser : « Si c’est la seule contrepartie qui me permet de dormir avec toi, c’est quand tu veux. »_

_Ma marque d’humour le remet d’aplomb en un instant, il me retourne sur le matelas, me bloquant avec plus de succès qu’un étau. Je suis à sa merci et je suis excité. Avant de bouger d’un pouce, Harry regarde l’heure de son portable. La nuit a été courte mais il semble satisfait. Il nous reste suffisamment pour un plaisir matinal avant mon retour obligé dans mon propre dortoir. Et Harry en profite allègrement, se saisissant de nos deux membres, parfaitement heureux de se retrouver._

_-_

_À mon arrivée dans ma chambre, je remarque immédiatement que Blaise est déjà réveillé, à la différence de nos autres comparses. Chanceux que je suis !_

_« Tu n’as pas dormi ici, » déclare Blaise sans passer par quatre chemins._

_« Non, » j’admets même si ce n’était pas vraiment une question._

_« Et tu es complètement décoiffé… »_

_« Effectivement, » je confirme en passant ma main dans mes cheveux._

_« Je suis pressé de savoir qui c’est, » me dit-il en souriant._

_Et la façon qu’il a de ne pas employer de pronom féminin me montre clairement qu’il connait en partie mon secret – ce qui me rassure, en quelque sorte. Après tout, il est loin de me faire une crise de panique._

_Alors que Blaise m’accompagne jusque dans la salle de bain commune, je ne peux m’empêcher de siffloter tranquillement, ce qui produit un sourire sur le visage de mon ami. Il sait autant que je le sais moi-même que rien ni personne ne m’a jamais rendu aussi heureux._

…

Seulement cinq minutes que Drago est parti et déjà il me manque comme s’il m’était indispensable pour respirer. C’est à n’y rien comprendre. Ce n’est certes pas mon style, mais ce n’est certainement pas quelque chose que je veux autoriser. Et pourtant… Comment empêcher mon corps et mon esprit de ressentir ce qu’ils ressentent? C’est un mystère. Comment empêcher mon intelligence de me notifier qu’aucun baiser ne m’a apporté ce que le premier baiser - et tous ceux qui ont suivi - de Drago m’a prodigué? Le seul moyen que je connaisse réside dans un sachet de poudre. Moi qui m’étais juré que je n’en consommerais jamais ici, à l’Académie - quand je disais que je n’étais vraiment pas bon avec les règles. Mais quand je repense à ce que j’ai fait endurer hier soir à Drago, la blessure dans ses yeux, la lueur de déception, cette simple idée m’encourage à ne pas abuser en ce début de matinée. J’ai mieux à faire, de toute façon, comme, par exemple, aller me prendre une douche et ainsi quitter le mélange de transpiration désagréable - dû aux cauchemars, odeur que Drago a balancé d’un revers de main - et agréable - je revois de là, le rouge sur les joues du blondinet, sa concentration pour ne pas jouir avant moi, il est adorable. Et je suis à nouveau excité. Dans des moments pareils, je me demande vraiment quelles sont mes compétences pour être prof - je ne suis qu’un éternel adolescent aux hormones en feu.

à défaut de me calmer, la chaleur de ma douche me permet de retrouver une certaine fraicheur désirée avant de rejoindre Renée Bibine pour une préparation du programme de la journée. à 9h30, je suis sur le parking de l’école, attendant Hagrid et ses trois bus scolaires. Nous bavardons joyeusement jusqu’à l’arrivée des premiers élèves. Avec sérieux, je coche les noms des présents, nous permettant, à Renée et à moi de savoir exactement qui sera de sortie et qui restera à l’Académie. La liste est longue et les bus se remplissent à vue d’oeil. Tout le monde me sourit, notamment les étudiants ayant partagé la soirée de la veille. Je suis étonné de ne pas avoir encore vu mon blondinet, mais je suis trop préoccupé par mon travail pour m’en soucier.

Une minute seulement avant le départ de notre cortège, Drago Malefoy daigne enfin se montrer, accompagné de sa troupe. À le voir si altier, on se demande où est passé l’adolescent rougissant d’un plaisir inconnu. J’aime cette double personnalité, Dieu sait qu’elle me rappelle mon propre comportement. Sans m’en rendre compte, un sourire attendri s’est frayé un chemin sur mes lèvres à la vue des reflets blonds de mon étudiant. Il faut sérieusement que je me décide à me reprendre ou à consulter. Je vais finir par perdre l’esprit. Drago me répond par un sourire charmant avant de se glisser dans mon bus et je ne peux faire autrement que de lever les sourcils. D’autant plus lorsque après avoir fermé la grille d’entrée - les noms des étudiants restant ayant été confiée à Minerva - je vois Drago installé au premier rang. Ses yeux brillent d’amusement à ma vue et le challenge résonne dans sa voix lorsqu’il me dit:

« Ben quoi, Harry, je suis malade en bus! »

« Je n’en doute pas, » je lui réplique en me plaçant derrière le volant.

Du coin de l’oeil, je remarque le fou rire silencieux de Blaise, assis aux côtés de Drago, pas dupe de l’attitude de son ami. J’aurais juré que deux jeunes filles étaient à cette place quelques minutes avant l’arrivée triomphale de Drago. Le roi d’Hogw’ a encore frappé.

Les yeux fixés droits devant moi, je me concentre sur la marche à suivre. Un bus scolaire n’a rien à voir avec ma DB9, à mon plus grand regret. Heureusement, ceux-ci sont parfaitement entretenus - merci Hagrid - et de bonne qualité ; leur conduite se veut donc agréable. Après quelques minutes de tension lié au manque d’habitude, je me permets de me relaxer et prends enfin le temps de mettre la radio sur une station plaisant aux ados. Dès les premiers accords, les cris de joie résonnent dans le bus. Je regarde Drago dans le rétroviseur, il observe ses camarades avec dédain et dégout. Cette attitude qui m’aurait donné envie de vomir il y a de cela quelques semaines encore me fait aujourd’hui rire. Drago n’est pas un garçon sans coeur, au contraire. Mais dans son esprit, dans son éducation, démontrer ses émotions ne se fait qu’en privé. Je peux le comprendre. Avec moi, l’idée est encore plus simple, « débrouille-toi pour ne pas avoir d’émotions à masquer, tu ne t’en porteras que mieux ». Malgré ce leitmotiv oh combien répété, le fait que mon regard se tourne vers Drago à l’instant même prouve que j’ai un peu trop tendance à l’oublier en présence du blondinet. Je ne peux lui en vouloir. Ce n’est pas de sa faute si je suis complètement foutu de l’intérieur.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne le vois pas s’approcher de moi, apparemment pas gêné de la présence de ses camarades à portée de vue et d’oreille.

«  **Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas?**  » souffle-t-il en français, trop proche pour mon propre bien.

« Tu devrais aller t’asseoir, Drago. Je ne tiens pas à te retrouver dans le pare-brise. »

Ma phrase le laisse complètement indifférent, comme si mes paroles n’étaient pas assez douces pour ses oreilles d’aristocrate.

«  **Est-ce que tu es toujours d’humeur exécrable après un orgasme mémorable,**  » me répond-t-il, pas perturbé pour deux sous. « Je ne fais que te citer, » précise-t-il presque timidement. Mais le sourire narquois que portent ses lèvres m’enlève toute idée d’une quelconque gène.

«  **Il m’arrive parfois d’être déprimé, Drago. J’en ai le droit, non? Comme tout être humain.**  »

Je suis sur la défensive, maintenant. Heureusement, me voilà moi aussi passé dans la langue de Molière - Corneille selon les spécialistes.

«  **Sauf qu’à la différence des êtres humains dits ‘normaux’, la raison de ta déprime n’est autre que ton fix de la veille.**  »

Sa voix est énervée, son ton, désabusé et je m’en veux une fois encore d’avoir laissé quoi que ce soit se passer entre nous. Même si je ne peux le fuir, cet air de culpabilité qui semble enfin m’avoir rattrapé - Drago a raison, du fait des drogues - m’oblige à m’excuser.

« Je suis désolé, » je lui murmure doucement, cette fois-ci dans notre langue.

« Ce n’est pas ce que je te demande, » conclut-il avant d’aller s’asseoir.

Il passe le reste du voyage les yeux fixés sur la route, silencieux. Blaise me regarde les sourcils froncés à de nombreuses reprises après avoir tenté de lui parler. Mais, tout comme Drago, je me contente de rester dans mon monde, partagé par ce que je ressens et ce que je ne veux pas ressentir. Je n’ose comprendre la phrase de Drago. Je sais ce qu’il voudrait au plus profond de lui mais je lui ai déjà dit que c’était impossible. Que cherche-t-il donc?

Trop tourmenté par mon esprit, je manque de rentrer dans le bus scolaire conduit par Renée. Je n’avais même pas remarqué que nous étions déjà arrivés. La journée s’annonce longue et éprouvante.

Les véhicules garés, nous formons trois groupes pour les élèves les plus jeunes, ceux en dessous de 14 ans qui ne peuvent se déplacer sans tuteur. Les autres ont quartier libre dès maintenant. Tous munis d’un téléphone portable, ils ont l’obligation de posséder dans leur contact les numéros de téléphone des responsables, en cas de problèmes. La ville n’est pas très grande mais offre toutes les attractions nécessaires pour plaire aux jeunes et les confronter à des soucis que nous devons régler avant que les parents puissent être mis au courant. La soudaine responsabilité de ma mission me pèse sur les épaules. Je n’ai pas l’habitude de m’occuper d’enfants. Derrière mon bureau, dans une salle de classe, la perspective de tenir en laisse une horde de gamins est très différente. Malgré le stress de la situation, un certain contentement s’empare de moi, ainsi que l’envie de bien faire. Sans un regard pour les plus vieux, je me tourne donc vers mon groupe, plus fourni que les autres, et indique à mes étudiants la marche à suivre.

Je savais pertinemment que passer la journée avec Drago était, si ce n’est impossible, un doux rêve que je ne pouvais m’empêcher d’espérer. Après nos mots dans le bus, le simple fait de se croiser en ville serait un bonheur sans nom auquel je ne réfléchis même pas. J’essaye plutôt de me concentrer sur les jeunes qui m’entourent, qui n’ont qu’une envie: faire les boutiques, se promener, parler, profiter de l’air libre, tout simplement.

Même si je parviens à donner le change, mon humeur ne se départit pas un instant de cette ombre désagréable durant ma matinée. Je m’en veux de ne pas avoir réfléchi plus tôt aux conséquences d’une prise de drogue sans lendemain solitaire pour me calmer. Mais, après tout, c’était ça où faire face à l’insomnie dérangeante de mon esprit. Entre les deux, je sais aisément lequel choisir.

Toujours déprimé, à l’heure présumée du repas, la faim n’est qu’une vague idée dans mon esprit que je n’ai aucune difficulté à chasser. Mes élèves installés tranquillement dans un fast-food, je me pose à la sortie du restaurant, désireux de profiter de ma première cigarette de la journée. Après trois heures de boutiques, c’est un passage obligatoire. À se demander comment ces gosses de riche peuvent ressentir le besoin et l’envie de faire les magasins toutes les semaines. Je suppose que lorsque le budget est illimité, l’envie n’est qu’un détail, facilement remédiable. Ayant vécu dans le besoin durant mon enfance, l’idée me fait frémir. Littéralement frémir, ou plutôt vibrer.

«  **On se retrouve pour manger ? Je parie que tu n’as encore rien avalé de la matinée (malheureusement pour moi!). J’aimerais autant que tu ne dépérisses pas avant la fin de la journée**. »

Le message me fait sourire et la parenthèse rire comme un gamin de cinq ans. Il n’est plus fâché. Un simple mot de lui et je suis complètement retourné. Juste pour ça, je devrais me contrôler et ne pas répondre. Je n’ai jamais su ce qui était bon pour moi, il faut croire… Je ne peux pas lui refuser une réponse.

**« Je suis devant le McDonalds. Combien de tes amis vais-je devoir supporter exactement ? »**

**« Arrête de te plaindre, tu n’es pas très crédible. Je sais que tu adores être entouré de jeunes, ça te donne l’impression d’en être encore un. Ça où ça te rassure… Faire face à des adultes te rappelles que tu es loin d’être comme eux. »**

**« Si tu le dis, blondinet. »**

**« Bien sûr que je le dis, et j’ai raison… Ma blondeur te poserait-elle problème ? Ou bien est-ce ma chevelure ? »**

**« Ni l’un ni l’autre. Je ne pourrais avoir davantage envie de passer ma main dans ta crinière parfaitement apprivoisé. »**

**« Arrête de sourire si stupidement alors que tu ne vois même pas ma suprême beauté. Et lève les yeux, je suis de l’autre côté de la place. »**

**« Et toujours aussi bandant. »**

Mon message arrive alors que Drago n’est plus qu’à quelques pas de moi et malgré la présence de ses amis, il ne peut s’empêcher de piquer un fard magistral. Blaise le regarde, amusé et intrigué. Je vois dans ses yeux qu’il a une furieuse envie de voir qui a bien pu faire rougir un Malefoy de la sorte mais Drago garde son téléphone si serré dans sa main que ce n’est certainement pas une possibilité.

« Harry, quelle surprise de te voir ici, » me lance Terrence, prenant la position de leader et mon blondinet se doit de serrer les dents, davantage pour sa remarque que pour son irrespect des règles préétablies.

J’ai envie de lui redonner le sourire, immédiatement.

« Effectivement, Terry, une surprise dont je ne me serais définitivement pas passée. »

Je sais que je joue avec le feu. Doublement. Mais je n’en ai que faire. D’une part, je viens d’insulter impunément un petit aristo en employant un surnom quand son prénom se doit d’être une fierté. D’autre part, mes yeux n’ont pas quitter un seul instant Drago, signe qu’il est le destinataire du message en général. L’effet ne manque pas. Drago sourit instantanément de satisfaction quand Higgs rougit de honte, se replaçant dans les arrières du groupe de Malefoy. Drago se retrouve donc finalement devant moi alors que je n’ai pas quitté mon banc et ma position de pure relaxation ‘nicotinale’. Les jambes légèrement écartés, la tête en arrière, je n’ai qu’à regarder Drago pour savoir que je suis un appel à la débauche. Et quand ce dernier omet de s’arrêter, envahissant mon espace personnel, j’oublie presque que je ne peux pas resserrer mes cuisses pour le garder contre moi. Je passe tout de même ma langue contre mes lèvres désormais sèche. Je suis assoiffé. Mais aucune eau ne pourrait étancher ma soif. Seul Drago et sa bouche. Drago et son corps. Drago et son sperme - dont les arômes sont encore vaguement présents sur mes papilles. Il est ma propre friandise, offerte par des dieux désireux de me condamner à un enfer éternel.

Drago a la bouche entrouverte, probablement stupéfait par ce qu’il lit dans mes pupilles. Je ne lui cache rien, sachant pertinemment d’une part qu’il est le seul ici à pouvoir me lire, et d’autre part que son corps obstrue pour l’instant ma personne à la vision de ses camarades. Le petit frisson de danger n’enlève rien à mon excitation. Je sais qu’il voit mon désir de le prendre ici et maintenant, sur ce banc, en public. Tout cela importe peu pour moi, tant qu’il est là. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour parvenir à se détacher de notre étreinte virtuelle mais après avoir fermé les yeux un instant, il reprend son sang-froid.

« Tu n’as pas assez d’argent pour te payer à manger, Harry. Laisse-moi t’inviter, je ne voudrais pas que tu t’évanouisses dans mes bras. »

La réplique n’est pas aussi acérée que d’habitude mais elle fait rire ses amis, nous donnant une contenance suffisante pour poursuivre comme si rien ne s’était passé. Je me redresse donc et suis Drago à l’intérieur du fast-food, clairement pas dans les gouts de son altesse. Drago laisse passer ses camarades, prétextant le besoin de lire le menu complet qui lui est inconnu. Un peu à l’écart du groupe, il se penche légèrement vers moi, murmurant, presque horrifié:

« Ce n’est pas parce que je ne vais pas me ruiner en t’invitant que j’attendrais la même chose de toi lorsque tu me rendras la pareille. »

Le simple fait d’aller dîner en tête à tête avec Drago dans un restaurant huppé me donne envie de rire ou peut-être de vomir… Mais, malheureusement pour ma santé mentale, l’idée me parait délectable, si éloignée qu’elle puisse être de mes règles.

« Et qui t’as dit que j’accepterais ? » je lui demande, à demi amusé.

« Moi. Et je suis un Malefoy, j’obtiens toujours ce que je veux. »

« Toujours ? »

« Tu es bien ici avec moi, non ? »

Je lève les yeux au ciel pour m’empêcher de rire.

« Et je parie que tu connais déjà le restaurant idéal… » je remarque, exaspéré mais ses yeux brillent tellement que je suis obligé de lui sourire.

« Evidemment. J’aurai bien passé une réservation, pour être sûr d’avoir une place dans les prochains mois mais je me suis dit, qu’après tout, ce serait plus amusant de te voir te dépêtrer des maitres d’hôtel un peu trop volontaire. Par contre, je te préviens tout de suite, ce ne sera pas la même classe qu’ici, alors tu peux déjà commencer à économiser, pour le repas certes, mais aussi pour un costume digne de ce nom. Hors de question que je m’exhibe avec un clochard.»

Et même si j’ai conscience que Drago pense chaque mot de sa tirade - putain de gosse de riche - je ne peux m’empêcher d’éclater de rire, et ce suffisamment fort pour que la plupart des élèves présents dans le Macdo se retourne pour voir la raison de mon emportement humoristique. Drago, lui, arbore un petit sourire moqueur, qui le rend aussi délectable qu’un diable en tenue d’ange. C’est dire mon malheur.

Loin de ces considérations, Drago semble à présent chercher avec attention ce qui sur le menu pourrait convenir à son palais de gastronome et la grimace qu’il présente ne présage rien de bon. Alors que notre tour finit par arriver, je le vois jeter des coups d’oeil paniqués entre la serveuse, le menu et moi-même. Pris de pitié pour ses rides buccales - il ne faudrait pas qu’elles apparaissent avant l’heure - je pose une main sur sa chute de rein, ce qui le fait tout d’abord sursauter puis se rassurer.

« Laisse-moi gérer ça, veux-tu, » je lui murmure à l’oreille avant de passer commande, Drago poussant un soupir de soulagement.

Au moment de donner sa carte, il semble horrifié de comprendre que nous devons nous-même transporter notre repas. Je ne pensais pas qu’il puisse être autant hors du monde ‘normal’ mais il me fait tellement rire que j’ai du mal à lui poser la question qui m’intrigue.

« Comment fais-tu à l’école, si tu ne supportes pas de mettre tes mains sur un plateau ?

Drago me regarde comme si j’étais un abruti fini.

« Quoi! » je m’exclame, en l’entrainant vers la table de ses amis.

« Je suis toujours servi à l’école également, » me répond-il comme si c’était une évidence.

« Par qui ? »

« Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Je ne connais pas le nom de tous les domestiques. »

Mes yeux me sortent de la tête tellement je les roule d’exaspération. Drago dit ces choses d’un ton égal, naturel.

« Tu es incroyable, Drago, tu le sais, ça? » je m’exclame sans mesurer le sens de mes propos.

« Évidemment que je le suis. C’est bien pour ça que tu m’as… » et sa phrase meurt alors qu’il prend conscience du regard de ses camarades sur notre duo. Drago me regarde, un petit sourire gêné aux lèvres et je me décide à relayer son bagout.

« Faites place à sa majesté Malefoy, » dis-je en étouffant un rire.

Un coup d’oeil en direction de ses amis m’apprend que je ne suis pas le seul, loin de là.

« Potter, on ne t’a pas demandé d’être le petit comique de service, à ce qu’il me semble, » me répond-il en m’adressant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Sujet sensible, Malefoy, » je le tacle gentiment alors que nous nous asseyons.

Il m’observe, s’arrêtant un peu trop longuement sur mes lèvres et sans plus réfléchir, je caresse sa jambe de mon pied, délicatement pour ne pas le faire sursauter. Perdus dans notre contemplation, nous n’avons pas remarqué le silence qui règne à la table, encore moins les yeux des camarades de Drago, tous déposés sur nous.

« On te dérange peut-être, Malefoy, » murmure Higgs, suffisamment fort pour que Drago se tourne dans sa direction, des éclairs dans les yeux.

« C’est tout le temps que tu me déranges, Terrence, mais je ne m’en formalise pourtant pas, » lui répond Drago, un sourire vicieux aux lèvres que je partage, malheureusement.

« Doucement, les garçons, » je me force à intervenir. « Ce serait dommage de gâcher une si belle journée. »

Et sur ces paroles, je laisse tomber ma main sur la cuisse de Drago pour lui intimer de ne pas répondre à la prochaine insulte qui risque de fuser. Elle ne se fait pas attendre, Terry demandant à Drago depuis quand il a changé de bord. Je vois le visage de mon blondinet se crisper sous l’émotion. Je lis sur ses lèvres sa réplique acérée « depuis que j’ai sauté ta soeur » mais il la garde chuchotée, pour mes oreilles seulement. Higgs ravi d’avoir semble-t-il remporté le challenge, il se tourne vers ses camarades, nous laissant, à Drago et à moi, le champ libre pour discuter en toute discrétion.

« Je ne savais pas que tu voulais l’annoncer de la sorte, Drago, » je lui murmure dès que les yeux de ses amis nous ont abandonnés.

« Ce n’était qu’une mauvaise blague de sa part, » m’avertit-il en caressant ma main, toujours sur sa cuisse. « Mais même s’il se décide à faire courir la rumeur, je ne vais pas en faire tout un plat. C’est un fait, je suis gay. Il va bien falloir que je commence à l’assumer. »

« Tu te débrouilles très bien, » lui dis-je alors que ma main prend de l’altitude pour remonter sur son entrejambe.

Manger ne m’a jamais semblé si hors de propos. Et lorsque Drago entame sa salade - je n’allais pas lui faire l’affront de lui commander un hamburger - la mine dégoutée qu’il affiche me coupe tout appétit déjà inexistant.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu sembles faire une constante grève de la faim, » me souffle-t-il en approchant à regret de sa bouche une fourchette de salade. « Je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de m’infliger cette épreuve. »

« Arrêtes de faire ta mijaurée, veux-tu, » je m’exclame, en secouant la tête. « Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, au moins ? Tout le monde n’a pas la chance de passer son temps dans des trois étoiles. Et pour ce qui est de mes habitudes alimentaires, je ne suis pas un gros mangeur. »

« À cause de la drogue? » me questionne-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

« Baisse d’un ton, » je lui intime, exaspéré. « Et si tu cherches un fautif, va voir du côté de mon oncle, c’est lui qui m’a affamé pendant mon enfance. »

Les mots sont déjà sortis que je me rends compte de leur teneur. Je ne prévoyais certainement pas de lui faire un tel aveu. À la limite de la frustration et d’une colère passée, ma voix a presque de nouveau saisi l’attention de notre tablée. Drago me regarde, incertain, avant de murmurer, ses yeux plantés dans les miens:

« Pendant combien de temps ? »

« Suffisamment pour que je comprenne la valeur de la nourriture et qu’elle me dégoute tout à la fois. »

« Je ne voulais pas paraitre irrespectueux, » finit-il par déclarer avec difficulté.

« Je sais, Drago, c’est ton éducation, » je lui réponds avec une certaine lassitude.

Et comme pour me prouver qu’il peut mieux faire, qu’il n’est pas régi par une quelconque instruction, il finit sa salade sans davantage broncher. C’est ce qui se rapproche le plus d’une excuse et je l’apprécie d’autant plus qu’elle vient d’un Malefoy, un être qui ne demande jamais pardon, encore moins à un être socialement inférieur. Comme pour déroger à ma propre règle du gaspillage de nourriture, je ne touche pas à mon sandwich, incapable que je suis d’avaler quoi que ce soit. Je ne vais pas mentir, il y a bien une chose que j’avalerais à cet instant mais elle n’est pas disponible au menu du restaurant, seulement à l’intérieur de mon blondinet. Pour me faire patienter, je continue à le caresser, appréciant les réactions de son corps alors que son visage, lui, reste impassible.

Au moment de partir, je glisse discrètement mon repas dans mon sac. Certes, un hamburger froid n’est pas des plus goûteux mais je n’ai jamais fait la fine bouche et me payer le restau semblait important aux yeux de Drago, je ne vais pas lui refuser ce plaisir.

Mon petit groupe de nouveau réuni, Drago et ses amis ajoutés, nous nous dirigeons vers un parc à une vingtaine de minutes à pied pour une après-midi détente et jeux. Ma déprime m’a finalement quitté - comme si, au contact du blond, rien ne pouvait m’atteindre - et je suis déterminé à profiter de nos moments ensemble sans pour autant réfléchir aux causes et conséquences de mes actions.

Pour une fois, mon désir se veut totalement assouvi. Arrivés au parc, nous retrouvons Renée et Hagrid ainsi que leurs étudiants. Après un rapide décompte, il devient évident que nous avons suffisamment de joueurs pour faire un tournoi de football, les garçons étant ravis de cette attention. De prime abord, Drago n’est pas particulièrement fan de cette idée, il ne va pas se mettre à courir autour d’un stade imaginaire, et à suer à grosse goutte pour un ballon rond. Le foot a beau être le sport anglais par excellence, Drago est le signe même du raffinement British et il serait inconvenant pour son altesse de transpirer en public. L’idée me fait rire quand je le revois pantelant et ruisselant sous moi ce matin même. L’intimité est probablement le mot qui a le plus d’importance dans le vocabulaire de l’aristocrate anglais.

Désireux de le voir tout de même participer, je lui assigne le poste d’organisateur du tournoi - le reste de ses amis ayant tous accepté de faire partie des multiples équipes - rôle qui lui va comme un gant. En contrôle, Drago est dans son élément.

Les matchs lancés, je me prends rapidement au jeu. Je n’ai pas vraiment eu l’occasion d’y jouer dans mon enfance, et la dépense physique a toujours été l’une de mes activités favorites. Situé en attaque, je me débrouille plutôt bien et rapidement, les joueurs de mon équipe confirment leur joie de m’avoir avec eux. Après un but dont je suis particulièrement fier, je me laisse emporter par une foule en délire imaginaire, passant mon t-shirt au-dessus de ma tête - en plein mois d’hiver - et ce sous les rires amusés de mes étudiants, équipiers et adversaires qui m’acclament jusqu’à ce que le sifflet de Drago résonne - un son produit par son téléphone - il n’irait pas jusqu’à souffler dans un vulgaire objet, tout de même. Je me retourne vers Drago, distrait de le voir rougir et reluquer d’un peu trop près mes abdominaux.

« Cinq minutes de pause pour toi, » me dit-il, conservant son sérieux. « Il me semble que c’est une infraction sur le terrain. »

« Soit tu me mets un carton jaune, soit tu me sors définitivement, une pause, ce n’est pas possible, » je lui réponds, amusé de son manque de connaissances.

« Sauf que je n’ai pas de carton. Et puis, de toute façon, c’est moi qui décide. »

Comme dans un stade, les huées des spectateurs sont remplacés par celles de mes coéquipiers qui critiquent la décision de Drago, notre arbitre de fortune. M’excusant rapidement, je viens m’asseoir aux côtés du blondinet, à même le sol, alors que lui a déplier une couverture qu’il a trouvé on ne sait où.

« Tu trouvais peut-être que je m’amusais un peu trop, » je remarque en lui souriant, le souffle encore court de mes courses à répétition.

Drago a le bon gout de paraitre contrit, même si l’expression ne dure qu’un dixième de seconde pour être remplacé par de l’exaspération :

« Tu sais que tu es inconscient, ils auraient pu voir ton tatouage. »

« Allez, Drago, ne fais pas ton rabat-joie. »

«  Je ne comprends pas comment hier tu aies pu être si stressé à la simple pensée que je le découvre mais qu’aujourd’hui, l’idée ne te fasse ni chaud ni froid. »

Pris dans notre conversation, j’oublie de réfréner ma passion. Quand je parle à Drago, c’est comme si je couchais des mots sur un papier. Je n’ai aucune contrainte, aucune restriction, et c’est ce qui risque de me poser problème.

« Crois-tu vraiment que j’en ai quoi que ce soit à faire qu’ils découvrent qui je suis. Leur opinion ne m’importe en rien alors que la tienne représente… »

Je parviens finalement à me stopper avant que les dommages ne soient trop importants. Mais mes paroles ne sont pas tombées dans l’oreille d’un sourd.

« Qu’est-ce que mon opinion représente pour toi, Harry ? » quémande-t-il d’une petite voix d’enfant et j’ai presque envie de lui faire plaisir mais je me dois d’être franc.

« Plus qu’elle ne devrait, Drago. »

Je vois l’ombre d’une blessure ravivée sur son visage mais elle s’évanouit rapidement, remplacée par une détermination sans faille.

«  Je m’en contenterais pour l’instant, » assène-t-il comme si c’était la chose la plus facile à déclarer.

Comment se fait-il qu’un gamin de dix-sept ans soit si mature dans la gestion de mes problèmes qui deviennent - je dois l’admettre - également les siens ?

« Ne me parle pas comme ça, Drago, » je murmure en le fixant fiévreusement, les vagues sons du match désormais en sourdine.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j’ai envie de toi. »

Le sourire qui fend son visage est si intense que je me lève d’un coup, sans savoir si les cinq minutes sont passées ou dépassées. Je sais qu’il faut que je revienne sur le terrain au plus vite avant de faire une bêtise qui ne passera définitivement pas inaperçue.

Peu de temps plus tard, les seize heures fatidiques du retour du premier bus des trois premières années sonnent. Par gentillesse, Hagrid accepte de faire l’allée-retour du fait de l’afflux d’étudiants désirant rentrer, permettant ainsi à Renée d’accompagner les plus jeunes pour coordonner les retours et sorties de l’Académie, tout en profitant de la fin de sa journée. Avant qu’elle ne parte, je l’informe d’un léger changement de programme pour la soirée. Renée Bibine est d’une gentillesse a toute épreuve et suffisamment laxiste pour accorder un droit de sortie étendu pour les ‘septième année’; en cet instant, je suis plutôt content d’avoir été associé avec elle. Son accord donné, j’observe le départ du bus, en sifflotant joyeusement. Drago est à mes côtés en un instant, étonné de ma bonne humeur qu’il questionne.

« Ce soir, on va en boite, » je lui dis en souriant largement.

Et le simple fait de le voir lever les yeux au ciel me fait éclater de rire.

« Si on allait prévenir ta horde de sous-fifres, Drake. »

« Parfois, je me dis que je ne te comprendrais jamais, Harry, » réplique Drago pensivement. « Tu dis que tu ne veux pas être trop proche de tes élèves, que tu ne veux pas être admiré, et pourtant tu fais tout pour que ce soit le cas. »

« Si tu penses que je fais ça pour eux, Drago, tu es bien naïf et tu m’imagines plus généreux que je ne suis. Dans mon égoïsme le plus total, je ne fais cela que pour toi et moi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Qui dit club, dit lumière tamisée. Et qui dit lumière tamisée, dit intimité possible. »

Le sourire que je lui adresse se veut très probablement carnassier, je n’en ai que faire. Une journée que j’ai envie de l’embrasser, de le toucher, une journée à me restreindre. Et j’ai envie de m’amuser. Rien de mieux qu’une boite de nuit pour s’amuser !

« Et maintenant, je dois trouver le club qui acceptera de répondre à mes exigences. Tu t’occupes de prévenir tout le monde, on se retrouve sur le parking à 18h, à l’heure du départ du deuxième bus. »

Drago hoche la tête lentement.

« Je pourrais confier ma mission à Blaise et rester avec toi. »

« Pour que je t’entraine dans un hôtel et en oublie ma charge d’enseignant, je ne crois pas… On aura assez de ce soir pour ça. »

Je ne sais pas ce qui le motive, peut-être la lueur dans mes yeux, très probablement. J’ai vraiment de grosse difficulté à ne pas l’attaquer ici et maintenant, et même si ce spectacle devant mes élèves serait moins dramatique que devant un autre enseignant, je ne vais pas tenter le diable. Je dois me guérir de ma crise de « dragonite » aiguë et la solitude est un excellent remède.

-

Deux heures plus tard environ, j’observe Hagrid repartir avec les derniers rescapés des années intermédiaires de l’Académie, me laissant seul commandant de l’armée des ‘septième année’, tous réunis sur le parking. Drago a fait du bon boulot, je n’en attendais pas moins de lui.

Sans perdre de temps, j’ordonne à mes étudiants de monter dans le bus, le club que nous sommes sur le point d’envahir étant situé à une distance trop importante pour la franchir à pied surtout au moment du retour. Avec plaisir, je reprends le volant, Drago cette fois-ci fièrement dressé à mes côtés, ses camarades ayant envahis un bus trop grand pour eux. Je les entends rire, glousser dans le cas des filles, murmurer leurs secrets et leurs envies pour la soirée. Je ne peux m’empêcher d’observer Drago et nous échangeons un regard qui en dit long sur notre relation déjà si complice. Je grince des dents mentalement. Je ne suis pas dans une relation avec le blondinet. Je n’ai pas de nom pour ce que nous sommes mais je ne veux certainement pas en donner.

Drago est en train de me fixer alors que je suis perdu dans mes pensées.

« Tu veux que je profite ce soir, n’est-ce pas? » me demande-t-il et même si je hoche la tête en guise d’assentiment, je me dois de froncer les sourcils.

« Alors commence à sourire et à oublier ce qui te tracasse, car il n’y a aucun moyen que je profite si je ne suis pas le centre de ton attention, »

« Tu l’es tout le temps, Drago, » je lui réplique même si je sais que le sujet est dangereux et que ma réponse n’est pas tout à fait vrai. Elle l’est trop mais pas complètement et ça, mon blondinet le sait parfaitement. Pourtant, il ne me morigène pas. Il sourit, énigmatique.

Je ne suis pas fâché d’arriver au club, quelques minutes plus tard. L’ambiance n’est pas encore au beau fixe mais suffisante pour permettre aux élèves de s’amuser progressivement. La règle est simple, ils sont tatoués une première fois à leur entrée dans le club avec interdiction d’en sortir sans ma présence. Ils auront ensuite le droit à une boisson alcoolisée de leur choix, prise à n’importe quel moment de la soirée, avant de recevoir un second tatouage leur interdisant tout cocktail. Pour finir, j’ai réservé le coin VIP, nous permettant de nous retrouver plus sereinement à l’arrivée de tous les fêtards attendus - connaitre Tom a toujours été un avantage sur lequel je n’ai jamais craché, surtout quand il est question de tels passe-droits.

Au départ émerveillés à l’idée d’être en boite en plein week-end - peu sont en effet sujet aux mêmes privilèges que Drago - les premières minutes d’acclimatation de mes élèves sont assez amusantes à observer. Certains ne savent tout simplement pas quoi faire et préfère rester en groupe. Certains se dirigent vers le bar, préférant pour l’instant commander des sodas et ils ont bien raison. J’essaye de les encourager à utiliser le dancefloor mais devant leur air récalcitrant, trop timides qu’ils sont pour se lancer, je murmure à Drago de faire marcher sa magie de Roi auto-proclamé.

« C’est toi qui devrait y aller, » me dit-il amusé. « Une seconde sur la piste, ils voudront tous te rejoindre. »

« Il faut d’abord que j’aille me changer, mais quand je reviens, je veux voir un peu plus d’ambiance. »

« Et comment se fait-il que tu aies le droit de te changer, » s’écrie-t-il, comme abasourdi que j’ai ne serait-ce que prononcé les mots.

« Car il n’y a pas moyen que je danse dans cette tenue! »

Et sur cette phrase, je m’éclipse dans les coulisses. À mon retour, je constate que mon plan à fonctionner. Les ordres de Drago liés à mon absence temporaire ont motivés mes étudiants et même si ce n’est pas encore la foule des grands soirs sur la piste, on y arrive petit à petit. Drago est parmi les plus courageux - même si pour lui, danser n’a rien à voir avec le courage. Il est en transe sur la musique, tellement beau à observer. Je continue à le fixer en me dirigeant vers le bar où je commande mon premier cocktail de la soirée. Je n’ai pour ma part pas besoin d’arborer de tatouage restrictif, du pain béni pour un boit-sans-soif de mon acabit. Ce soir, il faudra faire avec l’alcool et la cigarette seulement, une leçon de restriction tout de même!

Occupé à discuter distraitement avec le barman, je n’aperçois pas Drago se diriger vers moi et ce n’est que lorsqu’il me glisse à l’oreille « déjà occupé à draguer » que je me laisse happer par le bonheur d’être à ses côtés. Un regard rapide en direction de la foule m’apprend que mes élèves sont trop occupés pour nous observer, je donne donc à Drago une gorgée de mon Mojito.

« Recommence quand tu seras passé au cocktail de mec, tu veux, » a-t-il l’outrecuidance de me dire, un sourire désarmant au visage, « on sent à peine l’alcool. »

« Je n’ai pas tellement envie de te voir la tête dans les cuvettes, ce soir, Drago. »

« Quel coup bas, Potter. Je ne te savais pas si teigneux. »

Après avoir indiqué à Drago le carré VIP, dans lequel nous serons plus tranquilles, nous continuons à nous lancer des piques, toujours plus proches l’un de l’autre, inconscients du reste du monde et ce durant plus de deux heures.

Les clubbers ont commencé à arriver, rendant la foule des danseurs plus compacte. Vers 21h, j’ai suffisamment d’alcool dans le sang pour les rejoindre sur la piste, sachant pertinemment que ma consommation de boissons doit à présent cesser si je veux ramener ma troupe d’adolescents à bon port. Il est donc plus que temps que je commence à m’amuser. Au départ, je fais très attention de rester dans un groupe, de ne jamais m’isoler avec aucun danseur, aucun élève, et surtout pas Drago. Mais, alors que la soirée avance, certaines de mes étudiantes requièrent un slow et je ne peux le leur refuser. Malheureusement, cette soudaine proximité des corps me donnent encore plus envie de serrer Drago contre moi et après une dernière danse, je préfère quitter le dancefloor, de peur de faire un show inoubliable aux yeux de mes élèves.

Lorsque je vois Drago, le visage rosi, accompagné de ses amis, Higgs en tête à ses côtés, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres, normalement réservé au blond, je ne peux m’empêcher de m’inquiéter.

« On a fait un pari avec Drago, » me dit Terrence, d’une voix suffisamment forte pour se faire entendre. « Et il l’a lamentablement perdu. Son gage est de te convaincre de lui accorder une danse, Harry. »

Mes yeux trouvent ceux de Drago, légèrement paniqué.

« Tu n’es pas obligé, » souffle-t-il.

« C’est ça, où tu roules un patin à Lavande, Drago, ton choix. »

« Je ne vais certainement pas embrasser cette pétasse, » murmure Drago en s’asseyant lamentablement à mes côtés.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange chez elle, Malefoy. Tous les garçons la trouvent à leur gout. »

Furieux, j’adresse des éclairs à Higgs. Je ne vais pas le laisser humilier Drago de la sorte. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, je me penche vers mon blondinet.

« Je n’ai aucun problème à danser avec toi, Drake, tu le sais. Le seul problème, c’est que je risque de t’attaquer sur le dancefloor après une journée à avoir été si proches et pourtant si éloignés. Le tout est de savoir, si tu es prêt à ça. »

Drago me regarde comme si j’étais demeuré, une fois n’est pas coutume.

« Tu peux me baiser devant leurs yeux ébahis que je n’en aurais rien à faire, Harry. Tu en es conscient, j’en suis sûr. »

Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, pour m’assurer de la véracité de ses propos, non troublés par des litres d’alcool qu’il n’a pas bu. Je hoche la tête brièvement, un petit sourire aux lèvres, avant de m’enfiler un dernier shot de tequila - j’avais dit qu’il fallait que j’arrête, incorrigible. Puis, je me lève, attrape la main de Drago et le force à me suivre. Les yeux de Terrence sont aussi larges que des soucoupes, il ne s’attendait certainement pas à cela. Il n’est pas prêt d’arriver au bout de ses surprises.

Alors que j’entraine un Drago ahuri jusqu’au DJ, les regards de mes étudiants commencent à nous suivre, intrigués. Rapidement, je glisse quelques mots au mixer qui hoche la tête vaguement. Je reprends notre route jusqu’à nous placer au centre de la piste alors que les derniers accords de la chanson se jouent.

« J’espère que tu es prêt, » je murmure à l’oreille de Drago, avant de le prendre dans mes bras, plus proche que je ne l’ai été de ses camarades féminines.

Immédiatement, Drago se relaxe, se perd dans la chaleur de nos corps et alors que la musique se met à résonner, ce n’est pas seulement un sourire que j’accueille sur son visage mais bien son nez dans mon cou.

_Give me a second I, I need to get my story straight…_

À partir de là, il ne me faut que quelques secondes pour que mes mains envahissent le passage de chair entre sa chemise et son pantalon et dès que mes doigts entre en contact avec sa peau tremblante, légèrement transpirante, je dois me mordre la langue pour ne pas gémir. Sans la contrôler, ma main droite navigue jusqu’aux fesses de Drago, tandis que ma gauche tente de gravir la colonne vertébrale délicate du blondinet. Je sens son érection contre la mienne et je presse davantage nos deux corps ensemble. Je savais que danser avec lui était une mauvaise idée. Heureusement, la multitude de couple sur la piste me rassure quant aux conséquences de notre danse. Malheureusement, nos regards sont suffisants pour révéler nos émotions. Et encore, je parviens à me retenir de lui enfoncer ma langue dans le fond de sa gorge, c’est déjà exceptionnel, me connaissant. Même si je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps.

Au premier refrain, Drago est déjà chancelant, à me murmurer qu’il a envie que je l’embrasse, que je le caresse, que je le suce, et la sueur qui se met à perler sur mon front n’a rien à voir avec une quelconque dépense physique. Difficile d’être raisonnable quand ce n’est clairement pas une de nos vertus. Je réponds à chaque demande de Drago par une promesse de ce que le reste de la nuit nous apportera mais ce n’est pas suffisant. Alors que la musique s’achève, nous avons du mal à nous décoller l’un à l’autre et je n’ose penser à l’image que nous renvoyons. Le pire est que je n’en ai rien à faire. Je n’en ai rien à faire qu’ils me voient entrainer Drago jusqu’à l’espace VIP, sa main toujours dans la mienne. Je n’en ai rien à faire qu’ils remarquent que nous sommes assis bien trop près l’un de l’autre pour la décence publique. Je n’en ai rien à faire qu’ils me voient l’embrasser… Sauf que Higgs nous rejoint à peine ai-je eu le temps de plonger mes yeux dans ceux de Drago pour lui demander si c’est ce qu’il veut.

« Quel show, Harry! Je comprends mieux pourquoi Drago est si épris de toi, si c’est comme ça que tu danses avec lui. »

Je n’ai pas le temps de me soucier de la réaction de Drago - forcément énorme au vu despropos du jeune homme - je suis debout en une seconde, attrapant Terrence par la manchepuis le col pour l’entrainer dans un recoin tranquille.

« Je serais toi, je me tairais. »

« Je connais une façon efficace de me faire taire, » me murmure Higgs à l’oreille, séducteur.

« Moi aussi, » je lui répond en souriant méchamment.

Et il s’avance vers ma bouche. Pathétique, comme si j’allais l’embrasser!

« Tu connais Lucius Malefoy, Terry, j’en suis persuadé, » il hoche la tête, tressaillant en entendant ce surnom que je commence à apprécier. « Mais connais-tu Tom Riddle. » La grimace qu’il arbore et ses yeux tournés soudainement vers le sol m’indiquent que oui. Il faudrait être fou pour ne pas le connaitre dans son milieu. « Vois-tu, c’est un très bon ami à moi. Et je suis sûr que tu n’as pas envie de te retrouver en tête à tête avec lui, crois-moi. Un autre mot à Drago ou à quiconque pour ce que ça vaut, et je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. Compris. »

La terreur que je lis dans ses yeux est une réponse que je considère comme suffisante. Après lui avoir souri avec toute la fausseté dont je suis capable, je retourne auprès de Drago. Ça faisait longtemps que je n’avais pas menacé quelqu’un et même si le calibre de ce gamin n’a pas grand chose à voir avec mes faits d’armes habituels, la sensation est euphorisante, aphrodisiaque même.

Sans l’avoir remarqué, mes élèves se sont tous agglutinés dans le quartier VIP, désireux de connaitre les tenants et aboutissants de ma petite altercation. Quand Drago me montre l’heure sur sa montre, je comprends qu’il est plus que temps de partir. En un regard, ils me suivent sans un mot. Je sais qu’ils n’ont pu entendre mes mots à l’égard de Higgs mais je sais aussi que mon attitude est suffisamment menaçante pour apeurer, pour apprendre à me craindre. Et comme toujours depuis mon arrivée à Hogw’, je viens de me dévoiler en public pour les beaux yeux de Drago. Un comble !

Le retour en bus se fait dans un silence rare auprès d’un groupe d’adolescents, mais la journée a été longue et ils sont tous pressés de rejoindre Morphée. Tous, à part Drago qui lui est enfermé dans un silence pesant. Il ne cesse de me jeter des coups d’oeil tendu, même s’il ne s’est pas approché de moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui l’inquiète. Mon attitude peut-être ? Je le questionne du regard mais il ne me répond pas.

Il me faut attendre notre arrivée à l’Académie, le coucher de la plupart de mes étudiants, puis enfin l’arrivée de Drago dans ma chambre pour comprendre que son soudain mutisme n’avait rien à voir avec une quelconque peur. Drago est tremblant, certes, mais de désir et je l’accueille instantanément dans mes bras. Je n’ai même pas le temps de l’accompagner jusqu’à mon lit. L’attente a été trop longue, trop douloureuse. Il me faut ses lèvres pour respirer, dès maintenant. Nos langues se retrouvent avec une intensité qui me fait perdre le support que j’ai sur le corps de Drago. Sa langue est si douce, venant à ma rencontre à la perfection. Jamais je ne me suis perdu dans un baiser. Jamais je n’ai accepté de me laisser aller dans un acte si intime. Et pourtant, c’est exactement ce que je fais. Et les émotions que la bouche de Drago est capable de m’apporter sont telles qu’elles me laissent pantelant. Mais ce n’est pas suffisant. J’essaye de le déshabiller, gêné par la présence de la porte, gêné par mes mains qui ne cessent de reprendre leur chemin pour venir au plus près du corps du blond. Drago n’est déjà que sensation et gémissements, étouffés par la danse de nos bouches. Des gémissements qui pourtant résonnent dans mon corps entier, m’enflamment plus facilement qu’une caresse. Drago a une manche de chemise retirée, la mienne a été déchiré sur la boutonnière, je ne sais par qui. Nos pantalons sont déboutonnés mais pas encore retirés. Nous voulons tous deux plus de contacts mais sommes incapables de nous détacher pour nous libérer plus efficacement de nos vêtements. Il faut que les choses se passent, et maintenant. Ce n’est même plus une décision sensée, seulement le mouvement de nos corps. Je suis clairement en train de baiser Drago, même si nous sommes encore vêtus, même si nos peaux ne se touchent pas vraiment, même si seules nos langues vont et viennent dans une étreinte passionnée. Je le baise de ma bouche, mon corps pressé et tendu contre le sien, la porte, siège de notre désir, criant sous le poids de nos corps et sous mes coups de rein, désireux de me rapprocher encore plus de mon blond. Je ne peux pas être plus proche, si ce n’est à l’intérieur de lui.

L’intérieur de lui. La simple idée de ce temple sacré me donne des frissons qui se déplacent le long de mes nerfs, de mes veines. J’accentue le baiser. J’accentue la perfection de nos bouches jusqu’à ce que je comprenne qu’il est trop tard pour stopper mon plaisir. Je suis en train de jouir dans sa bouche, dans mon pantalon plus littéralement et lui me suit comme un serviteur cherchant l’approbation de son Dieu. Une fois encore Drago me donne la sensation d’être Dieu, un sentiment plus fort, plus exaltant, plus enivrant que toutes les drogues du monde. Je suis complètement baisé. Par sa gueule d’ange. Par son corps d’Apollon. Par sa bouche de perfection. Pas sa langue de sainteté. Je suis son Dieu ou peut-être est il le mien. Je ne sais plus rien. Je ne sais plus qui je suis censé être dans cette vie. La seule chose évidente est la suivante : personne ne m’a jamais fait jouir par un simple baiser.

Nos coeurs battant à cent à l’heure, nous reprenons notre souffle difficilement, nos yeux plongés l’un dans l’autre. Je suis le premier à reprendre mes esprits, à attirer enfin Drago sur le lit, à nous déshabiller puis nous glisser sous les draps frais de cette soirée. La sensation est étourdissante sur la chaleur de nos corps. Je ne prends pas la peine de nous nettoyer. Je me délecte de notre émission de sperme, tachant mes couvertures. J’en ai besoin pour comprendre que tout cela n’est pas un rêve. Mais non, le corps que je serre dans mes bras n’est pas un rêve. Un fantasme très certainement, mais une réalité qui me fait espérer bien plus que nos étreintes cachées.

Le silence qui règne sur la pièce est étonnamment léger, permettant à nos mains et nos corps de faire ce que notre baiser nous a empêché. Nous nous touchons mutuellement, plus tendrement que sexuellement, mais cette pensée n’a même pas le temps de me bouleverser, je suis au paradis et je compte en profiter un maximum. Mais mon blondinet semble avoir d’autres plans.

« Il avait raison, » me dit-il doucement, profitant de l’obscurité ambiante et du creux de mon cou pour me confier son inquiétude. Je sais tout de suite de qui il parle, évidemment. Nous sommes visiblement sur la même longueur d’onde : Higgs et ses paroles sur les sentiments de Drago.

« Je ne veux pas en parler. »

« Je le sais, » et son ton est résigné. Je ne vais pas lui rappeler que je ne peux lui donner ce qu’il veut, cela m’est tout bonnement impossible…

‘Aussi impossible que de partager ton lit avec un autre homme que Tom!’ me dit ma petite voix intérieure et je la fais taire immédiatement, serrant Drago plus fort contre moi. Je n’ai pas besoin de discuter avec ma conscience ce soir, non merci!

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas parler de ça, Harry, » reprend-il alors que j’imaginais la discussion close. « Et je ne te forcerais pas. Mais il y a quelque chose qui m’inquiète davantage que ton incapacité à parler de sentiments. »

Je suis tendu et je sais qu’il le sent mais il ne se laisse pas démonter.

« Je ne supporte pas de savoir que tu as besoin de drogue pour survivre. J’ai une requête et je sais que je n’ai en aucun cas, le droit de te la faire mais je vais le faire quand même: arrête avec toutes tes drogues dures. Si tu ne peux pas le faire pour moi, fais-le pour toi. »

Ses paroles ne me surprennent pas vraiment. Je l’ai su au premier coup d’oeil qu’il ne le supporterait pas. Même si je connais déjà la réponse que je veux lui donner, que je me dois de lui donner, je me contente de murmurer « Je vais y réfléchir » avant de l’embrasser une nouvelle fois sur la bouche, bien plus doucement cette fois.

« Merci, » me répond-il d’un ton endormi et je resserre une nouvelle fois mon étreinte quitte à lui marquer sa peau pour des jours. Son soupir apaisé me répond qu’il en a tout autant besoin que moi.

Après cela, il ne nous faut que quelques minutes pour sombrer dans un sommeil profond. Il ne me faut que quelques heures pour être assailli par mes premiers cauchemars, quelques secondes pour commencer à gémir, à pleurer, à me débattre, à crier et comme la veille je suis rassuré d’être réveillé par les caresses de mon blondinet.

…

**Ce premier week-end marqua le début de quelque chose de nouveau entre Drago et moi car ce Dimanche après-midi là, en acceptant de faire des efforts pour me départir d’une habitude qui constituait le fond même de ma personnalité, de ma zone de confiance depuis tant d’années, j’allais plus loin que de faire une place dans ma vie tumultueuse pour mon blond. Mon coeur était définitivement pris au piège et même si ma conscience ne voulait admettre les mots, mes sentiments devenaient une réalité manifeste.**

**Pour Drago, ce fut bien cette promesse qui illumina sa journée, pas notre promenade dans le parc d’Hogw’ accompagné de ses camarades, pas notre séance de lecture au bord du lac en ce jour ensoleillé. Non, c’était bien cette promesse de sobriété car il en mesurait l’importance, la valeur et il était déterminé à profiter de chacun de mes laisser aller pour apprendre à me connaitre plus franchement, chacun de mes détails que je lui délivrais. Il avait encore tellement à découvrir, mais une soif de m’approfondir à laquelle je n’avais gouté qu’une fois dans ma vie, jamais sous les meilleures auspices, que me proposait justement Drago et c’était bien là sa force qui allait me faire chavirer.**

…

**Nouvelle Règle N°6**

_Ne jamais jouir grâce à un baiser et non à la baise._

 


	8. Règle 7

Décembre – Janvier : My lover is waiting for me

…

**Règle N°7**

_Ne jamais être déstabilisé, perdu, face à l’absence et la solitude._

…

Pourquoi ai-je la sensation que, ces dernières semaines, le temps file à vitesse grand V ? J’ai l’impression étrange d’avoir tenu l’Internat hier seulement. Et pourtant! Cela fait bien un mois que je m’efforce de tenir ma promesse, un mois que je suis le régime Drago. Pas un gramme de cocaïne, d’héroïne, d’Ecstasy ou de toute autre substance illégale dont je ne peux habituellement pas me passer. Un mois que je suis heureux, je crois… Enfin, au meilleur de mes capacités. Au meilleur de mes capacités car dans l’obscurité de ma solitude, j’ai intensifié un entraînement déjà complet comme si une future bataille se préparait. Une bataille de quelle nature ? Je n’en ai aucune idée. Peut-être contre moi-même. Très probablement quand je pense aux jours qui se profilent à l’horizon. Pourquoi les vacances ont-elles été inventées ? Je me le demande. 

Je viens tout juste de finir avec ma classe de première et je suis donc officiellement en congés. À peine libre et je fais déjà les cent pas dans mon bureau, à me demander comment je vais survivre deux semaines sans Drago. Un comble quand je repense à ma règle sur l’indépendance. À croire que je n’ai jamais été si doué en matière de liberté. J’en connais un - ou deux peut-être - que l’idée amuserait.

Et c’est justement sur cette pensée que ma porte s’ouvre, découvrant un Drago Malefoy tout en nonchalance. Depuis notre week-end à l’Internat, nous avons pris l’habitude de nous retrouver dans mon bureau plutôt que dans la salle de classe. L’excuse de la ‘retenue’ ayant été quelque peu éculée, l’endroit nous semblait plus intimiste, plus chaleureux et certainement agréable pour nos fins de journée littéraire.

Après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, Drago n’hésite pas à s’approcher de moi pour m’embrasser. Il a gagné en confiance ces derniers temps, ce que j’admire profondément. J’apprécie l’homme qu’il est en train de devenir, celui que je contribue à affiner au fil de nos heures passées ensemble.

Alors que sa langue vient trouver la mienne, je me demande comment nous sommes parvenus à ne pas déroger à ma règle du sexe à l’école jusqu’à présent car dans l’état actuel des choses, je n’ai qu’une envie, le basculer sur mon bureau pour lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Encore faudrait-il que nous ayons couché ensemble! Je ne peux échapper au sourire que cette pensée fait naitre en moi, ce qui intrigue Drago positivement.

« Mes baisers t’amusent peut-être ? » me demande mon étudiant, le sourcil dressé.

«  **Au contraire, mon ami** , » je lui répond en français, histoire de le faire mariner, pas très longtemps au vu de sa moue délicieuse à laquelle je ne peux résister. « Je pensais juste à notre soirée de demain. »

« Mon Dieu, Potter, t’arrive-t-il de ne pas avoir d’idées lubriques pendant une journée entière ? »

« Impossible quand je te vois déambuler dans l’école, habillé comme si ta mission dans la vie était de me tourmenter. »

« Oh, tu aimes ce nouveau pantalon ? » s’enquiert-il comme si sa nouvelle acquisition n’était qu’une guenille. Une guenille ajustée qui vaut tout de même les quelques centaines de Livres de la marque au Nova Check.

« Disons que je l’aimerais encore plus quand il sera hors de ma vue, » je ne peux m’empêcher de lui répliquer.

«  **Petit con!**  »

Et sur ces mots, Drago prend place dans son fauteuil habituel, situé à côté de ma cheminée personnelle. Voilà la raison de ma maîtrise! Nous faisons tout pour garder une certaine distance lorsque l’Académie est notre lieu de résidence. Je pousse un soupir désespéré; je n’ai pas particulièrement envie d’écrire pour l’instant, plutôt d’admirer mon Apollon, qui lui, a apparemment d’autres plans :

« Avant que j’oublie, » me dit-il comme si de rien n’était, en sortant son carnet de composition, « j’ai décidé de rentrer sur Londres avec toi. »

« Tu as ‘décidé’ ? » je souligne le mot, amusé, les sourcils fièrement dressés.

« J’ai déjà ordonné à mon chauffeur de ne pas venir me chercher, ce n’est donc pas comme si tu avais le choix. »

« Tu pourrais toujours prendre le bus scolaire, » je lui fais remarquer. Je ne suis pas mécontent qu’il fasse la route avec moi, l’inverse serait plus exact, mais j’adore l’embêter, le voir bouder ce qui n’est malheureusement pas le cas à présent. Il sait qu’il a gagné et le sourire satisfait qu’il me lance me l’apprend.

« Très drôle, Potter, vraiment… »

« Pardonne-moi, Malefoy, je ne voudrais pas que tes petites fesses attrapent la gale à l’idée de s’asseoir en compagnie du bas peuple… »

« Je me disais aussi que tu voulais les garder parfaitement vierges, » déclare-t-il en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

Je ne peux me retenir, la perche qu’il vient de me tendre est trop tentante.

« Plus pour très longtemps, » je m’exclame donc en le fixant de mes yeux brillants.

Nous restons ainsi durant de longues minutes, incapables de regarder ailleurs et néanmoins conscients de notre impossibilité à agir sur cette soudaine tension. Toujours le plus sage, Drago est le premier à bouger, en murmurant un « passons » crispé. Il reprend son carnet, ses mains tremblant légèrement. Je ne fais rien pour cacher mon observation détaillée de sa personne, rien pour retrouver une certaine concentration. Je laisse ma fascination s’exprimer sans vergogne.

Même si ses yeux sont tournés sur son carnet, Drago sent mon regard sur lui et il en rougit. Il se racle la gorge une ou deux fois avant de débuter une lecture à voix haute de nos dernières créations. Il l’a compris, je ne suis clairement pas en état pour composer.

Avec le temps, néanmoins, nous parvenons enfin à croiser la plume. Je me mets à aller et venir dans la pièce, stimulé par mon inspiration. Du coin de l’oeil, je vois Drago se lever pour préparer un thé mais je ne me focalise pas sur ces nuisances extérieures. Les mots sortent de ma bouche, toujours plus percutants lorsque Drago est là. Le fait de savoir qu’il m’écoute me pousse à donner le meilleur de moi-même, tout en me décomplexant concernant la beauté de mes mots. Drago a ce pouvoir sur moi, un pouvoir merveilleux.

À la fin d’un nouveau monologue, je retourne finalement sur mon bureau pour apercevoir une tasse fumante qui m’attend tranquillement. Drago, lui, est déjà en train de siroter son thé, les yeux fermés, perdus dans une délectation évidente. Je me rassois, cherchant à l’imiter, même si je suis moi-même perdu dans la délectation de mon seul sens visuel. Je vois le sourire de Drago chercher à dépasser les bords de sa tasse. Il me sent, une fois encore. J’ai l’air d’un parfait idiot à l’admirer de la sorte, non?

Histoire d’occuper mon esprit, en ébullition mais épuisé à la fois, je sors mon paquet de cigarettes, après avoir bu une première gorgée de Darjeeling brulant et je ferme également mes yeux, repassant en boucle dans ma tête nos dernières heures de composition jusqu’à remonter à notre discussion et tout à coup, je me mets à éclater de rire. Les yeux de Drago sont ouverts et sur moi en un instant.

« Peux-tu faire taire cette partie démente de ta personne, Harry ? Tu sais que tu es effrayant quand tu fais ça… » me dit-il, sans pitié.

Il n’a pas tort. Je suis un peu fou, parfois.

« Attends, il faut juste que tu entendes ça, » je m’exclame entre deux rires.

« Quoi? Ce que la petite voix à l’intérieur de ta tête vient de te souffler? »

« Exactement. Tu pourrais toujours demander à ton oncle. »

Il met un certain temps à comprendre ce dont je suis en train de parler. J’avoue, je ne suis pas des plus cohérents mais Drago est intelligent, et il finit par réaliser la portée de ma phrase.

« Mais bien sûr… Probablement, ton idée la plus lumineuse de ces dernières années. »

Et, sans pouvoir s’arrêter, il se met à me suivre dans mon fou rire.

Je ne sais pas si ce sont nos mots ou bien cette explosion de joie, mais nous venons apparemment de déclencher l’effet papillon car tout à coup, la porte s’ouvre sans prévenir, faisant place à un Severus Rogue - oncle de son état - les lèvres pincés, les yeux naviguant entre ma personne et son neveu.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fabriques encore ici, Drago? » demande-t-il sans même m’accorder un salut. « Tes cours sont finis depuis longtemps, tu devrais déjà être parti. »

« J’avais des choses à faire avec Harry, » réplique Drago de ce ton hautain qu’il utilise en société.

« De quel droit l’appelles-tu par son prénom ? »

Je ne vais pas le laisser maltraiter Drago dans mon propre bureau surtout quand lui n’a rien à faire ici.

« Tous mes élèves s’adressent à moi de la sorte, Rogue, » je lui lance d’un ton froid. « Et si tu pouvais être assez aimable pour me dire la raison de ton interruption, soit dit en passant tout à fait intempestive, voir même complètement malpolie, j’en serais heureux. »

Du coin de l’oeil, je vois Drago refouler un éclat de rire. Ce n’est pas souvent qu’il voit ce côté de ma personnalité. Peu de gens crée en moi un sentiment tel de haine. Drago en faisait partie, au début, et je suis sûr qu’il préfère ne plus être à la réception de mon dédain manifeste.

« Laisse-nous, Drago, » assène Severus, sans prendre la peine de me répondre. « J’ai à parler avec ce pseudo-enseignant. »

Comme pour énerver davantage Rogue, Drago me regarde pour me demander mon avis et j’hoche la tête afin de le rassurer. Je le vois se pencher pour récupérer ses affaires et je le suis du regard, narguant Severus avec une certaine insolence jusqu’à ce que la tignasse blonde est fait son chemin vers la sortie.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à faire avec lui, Potter, » murmure furieusement mon collègue, à peine la porte refermée. « Mais tu n’y arriveras pas. »

« Nous ne faisons que travailler, Severus. Je ne sais pas ce que tu vas t’imaginer. »

Je n’ai aucune honte à mentir.

« Travailler? Tu me fais bien rire. Je t’ai observé. Je vois comment tu le regardes et je sais très bien ce qui passe dans la tête des personnes comme toi. »

« Des personnes comme moi? » je lui réplique, les dents serrées.

« Tu ne nies même pas, » continue-t-il en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. « Tu es pathétique, Potter. Ce n’est qu’un gamin. Et tu vas me faire le plaisir de rester éloigné de lui. »

C’est la goutte d’eau en trop. D’une part, j’ai une aversion pour ceux utilisant des phrases de type ‘des personnes de ton genre’ mais quand je pense que cet homme est l’oncle de Drago et que mon blondinet risque d’avoir besoin du soutien des personnes qui comptent pour lui dans les semaines à venir lorsqu’il aura dévoiler sa préférence sexuelle à son père - soutien que Rogue ne pourra clairement pas apporter - je perds toute patiente et retenue. Avec une rapidité à laquelle il ne s’attendait pas, je suis à ses côtés, et je l’accule contre le mur. Je ne le touche pas, même si j’ai une furieuse envie d’utiliser mes mains, et mon couteau qui me démange soudainement pour lui montrer le sérieux de ma menace.

« C’est toi qui va me faire le plaisir de rester éloigné. Je me fiche de ce que tu penses de moi, de ce que tu crois savoir sur moi. Mais ne fais pas cette erreur avec ton neveu. Tu devrais accorder plus de crédit au talent de Drago. »

« Certainement pas quand il le développe avec toi, » me crache-t-il au visage, me coupant ainsi la parole.

« Essaye de l’en empêcher et tu comprendras rapidement que tu ignores tout de moi. Ce n’est certainement pas ce ridicule tatouage que tu as au bras qui va me faire peur. »

Ma réplique a le don de le faire hésiter. Ses yeux se figent sur sa manche, comme si celle-ci était transparente.

« Drago te l’a dit, » murmure-t-il, incompris et agacé.

Je ne lui fais même pas le plaisir de lui répondre. À la place, j’ouvre la porte de mon bureau pour trouver un couloir vide, et éjecte Severus sans lui demander son avis.

« Tu fais quoi que ce soit pour lui mener la vie dure, Rogue, et je te jure que tu regretteras d’avoir un jour menacé Harry Potter. »

Je sais que cette simple phrase révèle plus sur mes sentiments que tout ce dont Severus a pu être le témoin entre Drago et moi, mais je n’en ai que faire. Si le danger de notre situation avait été un frein, il m’aurait arrêté avant. Et je sais parfaitement qui est Rogue. Certes, Tom le tenait en haute estime à l’époque où il faisait partie de son cercle fermé mais ce temps est révolu et je n’ai aucune crainte quant au résultat si Rogue et moi sommes mis en face à face dans la balance, même si je ne laisserais jamais les choses dégénérer à ce point. Ne serait-ce que pour Drago. Aussi physionomiste que Severus puisse être, il ne m’a définitivement pas reconnu et ne sait donc pas à qui il a à faire.

Alors que je prépare mes affaires, la crainte d’avoir une nouvelle confrontation avec l’homme n’en est pas vraiment une. À ma plus grande honte, je crois que je prendrais un immense plaisir à lui dévoiler le patronyme dont il doit encore se souvenir. Mais pour l’instant, je suis tranquille, au moins jusqu’à la fin des vacances.

Vacances! Ce simple mot me donne envie de replonger. Surtout quand j’ignore où est passé Drago. N’étions-nous pas censés rentrer ensemble ? Son altesse l’avait décidé, non ?

Alors que je passe la grille d’entrée, à quelques mètres seulement de ma voiture, je l’aperçois, en grande discussion avec nul autre que Slughorn. L’image me fait sourire. Je ne vois pas ce qui, dans le monde réel, pourrait amener un être aussi raffiné que Drago Malefoy à parler avec un lourdaud de la trempe d’Horace. Non qu’il soit un mauvais bougre mais j’imagine mal Drago s’associer avec lui de bon gré. J’atteins ma voiture sans que Malefoy ne me remarque et me glisse derrière mon volant un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je me saisis de mon téléphone et rigole franchement en observant Drago vibrer sous mon message. Il s’excuse rapidement - aussi rapidement qu’il en est capable face à Slughorn - et me rejoins un air exaspéré au visage.

«  **Petit con** , » me dit-il en montant à mes côtés et je pousse le vice jusqu’à l’embrasser en plein milieu de notre parking, quasiment vide.

« Alors qu’est-ce qu’il t’a dit ? » me demande Drago avant même que j’ai pu retrouver mon siège.

Son empressement me fait rigoler.

« Ce que j’aimerais savoir, moi, » je lui réplique, « C’est ce que tu faisais avec Horace ? »

« Ahah! » il s’écrie. « J’ai posé la question en premier. »

« Mais tu t’es invité dans ma voiture. Si tu me réponds sans que je sois obligé de te forcer, je te ferais peut-être l’honneur de te répondre également. »

Drago pèse le pour et le contre de ma proposition, avant de se lancer en haussant les épaules.

« Slughorn était mon professeur l’année dernière. »

« Quoi? » je m’exclame, ahuri. « Mais, sa matière est… »

« Textiles, oui, » répond-il avec nonchalance. « J’avais choisi son option mais il n’avait malheureusement rien à m’apprendre. »

« Je n’en doute pas, » lui dis-je en contrôlant à grande peine mes rires.

« Ça te fait rire, peut-être, Potter? »

« Non, bien sûr que non, » je le contre, plus sérieusement maintenant. « Je n’ai qu’à regarder vos façons de vous habiller pour savoir que tu as bien plus d’expérience en matière de vêtements qu’il n’en a. »

« Contents que nous soyons d’accord à ce sujet. »

« Mais pourquoi continuer à lui parler? »

« Parce qu’il avait des conseils à me demander, » réplique-t-il sous le ton de l’évidence.

« Bien sûr! » et cette fois-ci, je ne peux plus cacher mes trémolos de joie.

Drago me laisse rigoler tout mon soul durant quelques secondes jusqu’à ce qu’il pose sa main contre ma cuisse, ce qui me calme instantanément et Drago en profite pour me questionner.

« Qu’est-ce que Severus voulait exactement ? »

Je le laisse mariner encore une minute entière, mes yeux fixant l’horizon et mes sens concentrés sur sa main. Ce n’est que lorsqu’il amorce un geste de rétractation que je me lance :

« Je ne sais pas qu’elle était la nature de sa visite à l’origine, ce que je sais en revanche c’est qu’il m’a interdit de continuer à passer du temps avec toi. Il m’a dit qu’il m’observait et qu’il voyait à ma façon de te regarder ce que je voulais de toi. Je m’en suis défendu, évidemment, mais il ne voulait pas vraiment m’écouter. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? Je suis sûr qu’il ne t’a pas laissé partir sans une quelconque garantie. »

Les connaissances de Drago sur nos personnalités à Severus et à moi sont d’une rigueur impressionnante. Je hoche la tête avant d’asséner de mon ton, tout à fait naturel :

« Je l’ai menacé. »

« Comment ? Sur quelle base ? Harry, t’es vraiment un petit con, je te jure. Imagine qu’il … »

« Qu’il quoi ? Appelle son boss. J’aimerais bien voir ça. Mais je sais qu’il ne le fera pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je le sais, c’est tout. »

Mécontent de ma réponse, Drago retire sa main avant que je n’ai pu l’arrêter, puis il se tourne sur le côté, admirant le paysage même si je suis sûr qu’il n’en voit rien. Le silence règne dans l’habitacle et même si je suis celui qui devrait faire un effort pour reprendre la  conversation, je ne suis pas prêt à reconnaitre des torts qui pour moi, n’en sont pas vraiment. Je me concentre sur ma conduite, sachant pertinemment que mon blondinet finira par parler, comme à son habitude. Il est incapable de se taire quand les choses ne vont pas à sa convenance - ce qui est bien souvent le cas. Effectivement, après un bon quart d’heure de mutisme, il se décide à poser la question qui devait lui brûler les lèvres :

« Qu’est-ce que tu risques en réalité ? »

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » je lui demande, intrigué par son manque d’éloquence.

Je le vois gigoter sur son siège, jouant nerveusement avec la manche de sa veste.

« Si quelqu’un découvrait pour toi et moi, » reprend-il en mordant sa lèvre supérieure. « On n’en a jamais vraiment discuter et j’avoue que je n’y avais pas réfléchis avant. Mais, qu’est-ce qui pourrait t’arriver ? Après tout, je suis encore mineur. »

Sa considération me donne envie de le serrer dans mes bras et sans davantage réfléchir, j’arrête la voiture sur le bas-côté de la route. Je défais la ceinture de Drago pour qu’il se tourne complètement vers moi, ce qu’il fait avec réticence, comme s’il ne pouvait me faire face à ce moment-là. Mais je l’y oblige, allant même jusqu’à le prendre sur mes genoux, geste que je n’ai jamais eu à son égard. Il me parait trop intime, signe d’une relation amoureuse mais je ne peux faire autrement, j’ai besoin de le rassurer. Je caresse son visage doucement pour le forcer à me regarder dans les yeux.

« Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi, Drake. Je ne risque rien. Si je n’étais pas celui que je suis, je risquerais probablement la prison. Mais sincèrement, le pire que je risque en tant qu’Harry Potter est de perdre mon travail, ce qui n’est pas suffisant pour m’empêcher, après tout ce temps, de me glisser dans ton- » 

« Arrête ça, Harry! Ce n’est pas drôle. Surtout quand je ne sais pas où tu as eu ta carte sortie de prison. »

« J’essayais juste de te faire sourire, Drago. Mais ce n’est pas un sujet de rigolade, tu as raison. Tu n’as pas à t’en faire pour moi. Même si tu criais au viol, j’aurais encore des moyens d’échapper au pire. »

« Tu sais que ce que tu me dis n’est en rien rassurant, » me contre-t-il en souriant néanmoins.

Je ne peux m’empêcher de l’embrasser, ma langue envahissant sa bouche avec plaisir. Drago laisse échapper un gémissement avant d’appuyer sur mon cou pour se libérer.

« Et juste pour clarifier les choses, » atteste-t-il, condescendant, en reprenant sa place. « Tu étais à l’origine principale du retardement de notre petite affaire, toi, tes putains de drogue et ton habitude à jouer les putes. »

En levant les yeux au ciel face à la réaction de Drago sur notre moment d’intimité, je redémarre la voiture. Qui aurait cru que lui et moi étions tout aussi inadaptés en matière de gestion d’émotions ?

…

_Okay, je l’admets, cette idée qu’Harry soit celui qui ait remis à plus tard notre première fois est un affreux mensonge. Après tout, faire des tests pour s’assurer de sa sanité n’aurait pu durer plus de quelques jours. Mais je voulais tout de même en être sûr, je n’allais pas supporter qu’il utilise un préservatif pour ma première fois. L’idée me terrifie déjà suffisamment, autant bien faire du premier coup._

_Harry est de nouveau concentré sur la route, sur notre arrivée prochaine à Londres, et moi je pense à la perte de ma virginité. En même temps, je n’ai pensé à rien d’autre depuis le début de la semaine. Je suis finalement prêt et j’appréhende ce moment autant que je le désire. En parler avec Harry de façon rationnelle et posée, sans rien précipiter n’est certainement pas ce que j’avais imaginé du romantisme de la scène. Et pourtant, je dois avouer qu’il m’a aidé à faire retomber la pression._

_Mais, au-delà de ses conseils avisés, c’est surtout ma peur - assez légitime - que je devais combattre et apaiser. Et quand je dis que je suis prêt, c’est que je suis parvenu à oublier cette crainte qu’il me lâche après m’avoir sauté - lâcher étant un grand mot quand on pense qu’il ne veut pas entendre parler de l’expression ‘petit-ami’. Je vous laisse imaginer son allergie au mot amour. J’ose à peine envisager sa façon de définir dans sa tête ce que l’on vit mais pour l’instant, je ne m’en préoccupe que peu. Je sais qu’il ne va pas tout à coup décider de la fin de notre relation. Et comment je le sais ? Très simple. Sa réaction quand je lui ai annoncé que je serais absent durant les deux semaines de vacances. J’avais l’impression de lui confier la nouvelle de la mort d’un de ses proches._

_Même si sa réaction était délectable et rassurante, elle n’avait rien à voir avec sa tête lorsque je lui ai dit que j’étais prêt à me faire sodomiser. Oh, si vous l’aviez vu! Je regrette de ne pas l’avoir photographié mais, pour bien faire, j’ai attendu le milieu d’un de ses cours pour l’avertir, dans un français maîtrisé s’il vous plait… C’était impayable. Il a tenté de se dominer. Je lui ai même donné un bon point pour son contrôle après coup mais pour moi qui le connais de mieux en mieux, il était évident, au regard de ses pupilles, totalement dilatées, qu’il avait envie de déclencher l’alarme incendie de l’Académie pour que sa classe soit congédiée et qu’il puisse me prendre sans davantage de délai._

_« Drago, on est arrivé. Ce n’est plus la peine de fixer un paysage désormais inexistant. »_

_Je le regarde sans vraiment le voir. Je suis toujours perdu dans mes pensées et pourtant la voiture est belle et bien garée dans son parking sous-terrain et lui est devant moi, la main tendue, attendant que je la saisisse._

_« Tu ne voudrais pas te faire désirer, » continue-t-il avant de sourire. « Je retire cette phrase. Je sais que tu adores te faire désirer mais mes amis nous attendent déjà au club, Seamus vient de m’envoyer un message. »_

_La mention de son pote me sort de ma torpeur._

_« Je n’en doute pas, » lui dis-je et mon mécontentement le fait sourire._

_« Allez, viens t’habiller. Tu sais très bien que même avec toi en loques - ce que je n’ai d’ailleurs jamais vu - et lui sous ses plus beaux atours, il ne t’arrive pas à la cheville. »_

_Même si sa phrase me fait plaisir, je fais comme si de rien n’était. Dans un premier temps, ma seule réaction est de sortir de la DB9 et de claquer la portière. Puis, je me retourne sur Harry est le plaque contre la voiture._

_« Potter, » je lui murmure dans l’oreille. « Pas la peine de faire tant d’efforts pour te glisser dans mon lit alors que c’est déjà quelque chose d’assuré. »_

_Et avant que j’ai pu l’embrasser, c’est lui qui attaque mes lèvres et tout à coup, c’est moi qui me retrouve allongé sur son capot. Et dire qu’on est sensé attendre jusqu’à demain soir - une éternité._

_À bout de souffle, je parviens tout de même à lui murmurer « Je croyais que ton petit bijou ne méritait pas de mauvais traitement. »_

_« Dois-je te rappeler que ta peau est aussi inoffensive que de la porcelaine, Drake, » répond-il en riant doucement._

_Et juste au moment où il recommence à m’embrasser, son téléphone se remet à vibrer, dévoilant un appel de son très cher ami, Seamus. Qui d’autre pour casser l’ambiance ?_

_…_

_Après une soirée agréable passée en boite, les amis d’Harry devenant peu à peu également les miens, je suis le premier à me lever. C’est une habitude. Harry dépense tellement d’énergie à danser qu’il est incapable de se réveiller ‘aux aurores’ comme il dit, même s’il est en l’occurrence 11h30. Dès nos premiers week-ends passés ensemble, il m’a fait comprendre qu’il n’avait absolument rien d’un lève-tôt, conséquences d’une enfance passée à se réveiller avant le reste de la maisonnée pour s’occuper du petit-déjeuner._

_Au manoir, s’éveiller après 10h en week-end est d’une telle honte que j’en ai gardé les stigmates et même si je m’accorde des compromis, j’adore sortir du lit avant Harry, histoire de préparer le brunch et de profiter, en solitaire, de la magnifique vue de son appartement. C’est ce que je suis en train de faire, un oeil sur les oeufs et le bacon. Je sais que les odeurs vont forcer Harry à quitter la chaleur de sa couette. L’idée me fait sourire et mes sifflotements - déjà à leur maximum du fait de la perspective de cette journée - ne font que s’accentuer._

_Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry fait enfin son apparition, une cigarette à la bouche - je n’ose calculer l’argent qu’il dépense là-dedans - la mine grognon et les cheveux en bataille, plus ébouriffés qu’après une bonne baise - non que j’ai réellement de quoi comparer._

_« Un jour, » lui dis-je pensif, « tu vas te réveiller, ta crinière totalement rasée, juste parce que la vision de cette masse désordonnée m’est insupportable. »_

_« Ne te prend pas pour Dalila, Blondie, » réplique-t-il amusé. « Sache qu’à la différence de Samson, je ne tire pas ma force de mes cheveux mais de mon cerveau! »_

_« Ah bon, je croyais que ça venait de ta bite. »_

_« Drago, quelle vulgarité, je suis choqué, » s’écrie-t-il d’une voix faussement perchée._

_« Tu sais surtout que j’ai raison. Ça reste après tout, une de tes plus grandes fiertés. »_

_Harry se contente de sourire dans le vague à ma remarque. Il ne m’a à peine écouté. Les yeux naviguant dans son salon sous le fatras de livres et de carnets, il est en quête d’un objet bien précis. Je reconnais immédiatement son air et ne peux que lever les yeux au ciel. Le voilà reparti dans un de ses délires d’écrivain! C’est à se demander pourquoi ce mec a décidé d’être prof. Okay, il est plus que compétent, mais ce qu’il devrait faire, lui, c’est écrire, à temps complet. Plus qu’une passion, il est véritablement doué et ça me chagrine de le voir user son talent à des fins éducatives pour des adolescents qui ne se serviront de ses cours que pour reprendre l’entreprise de papa. Je veux dire, à part moi, il n’a pas vraiment d’étudiant talentueux ! Une réelle perte de temps._

_« Quelle est ta nouvelle brillante idée ? » je lui demande au bout de quelques minutes, le temps pour lui de reposer son stylo, durement trouvé._

_« Rien du tout, » répond-il en redressant la tête, « juste un petit poème sur ta bite en acrostiche. Entièrement de ta faute. »_

_« Je peux lire, au moins. »_

_« Je ne crois pas. Tu es bien trop pure pour une telle trivialité. Je vais le classer direct dans ma section porno. »_

_« Parce que tu en as une? »_

_« Pas encore mais je viens de la créer. »_

_Et il semble absolument satisfait de sa réplique. La section porno se révèle être situé entre un livre de Dickens et un journal intime de son enfance… À côté de son rangement, la classification de Dewey est d’une simplicité enfantine._

_« Ramène tes fesses ici, » lui dis-je, exaspéré - il n’a pas encore accepté que je m’occupe de l’ordonnance de son appartement, « Il est l’heure de bruncher. »_

_« Bien entendu, votre altesse! » me rétorque-t-il en inclinant la tête._

_« Tu en connais beaucoup toi, des altesses, qui préparent elles-mêmes le petit déjeuner? »_

_« Tu sais que tu n’étais pas obligé… »_

_Pas la réplique que j’attendais._

_« Tu me dis ça tous les week-ends, » lui dis-je en faisant la moue._

_« Et tous les week-ends je me répète que tu adores cuisiner, histoire de ne pas me sentir coupable. Sauf que j’oublie de te rappeler que ce n’est pas une tare, Drago. Tu as le droit d’aimer et de le faire, même si c’est une tâche que tu considères ingrate. »_

_« Attends que Lucius en entende parler, on en rediscutera ensuite. »_

_Et sur ces bonnes paroles, nous entamons notre déjeuner, qui est - soit dit en passant - un délice ; je dois remercier Dobby pour ça. La façon qu’a Potter de manger n’est même plus à la limite de l’indécence. Il fait des bruits qui m’auraient fait rougir quelques mois plus tôt mais il n’en a pas honte. Je me demande tout de même si c’est à cause de ses sons qu’il évite de véritablement se nourrir quand il est à l’Académie. C’est à se demander comment il fait pour tenir debout. Même si j’essaye de l’encourager à avaler quelques bouchées de nourriture, il préfère se contenter de ma sève, la plupart du temps. Ses repas sont pour la plupart très sommaires et dans un sens, je préfère qu’il garde sa jouissance buccale pour moi, surtout lorsqu’il me regarde avec une telle intensité, comme si dans sa tête, c’est bien moi qu’il était en train de dévorer. La journée ne pourrait débuter d’une meilleure façon._

_Et elle ne fait véritablement que débuter. Après une douche toute en relaxation des sens, Harry nous emmène dans le centre de Londres où nous faisons quelques boutiques avant de récupérer nos deux smokings pour la soirée. Je l’avais prévenu, ce soir, je veux qu’il soit parfait, quitte à faire saliver sur son passage. Cela ne me pose pas de problème - c’est moi qu’ils envieront pour avoir la chance de partager son lit. Après un dernier essayage pour s’assurer que tout est en ordre, nous rentrons à l’appartement pour une fin d’après-midi studieuse. Avec mon voyage qui se profile, obligation pour moi d’exécuter mon travail scolaire avant le départ. Heureusement, Harry est là pour m’aider et en matière d’efficacité, on ne peut faire mieux. Je connaissais déjà son côté génie mais la façon qu’il a de connaitre tout sur tout et d’être doué dans des domaines où l’on ne l’attend pas est impressionnante._

_Forcément, les devoirs de Littérature et d’Ecriture d’Invention sont réalisés en moins de temps qu’il n’en a fallut à Harry d’écrire ses instructions au tableau. Bien sûr, avec la participation de mon enseignant, la tâche est assez aisées. Je ne vais pas rougir de ces privilèges, ce ne serait certainement pas mon style._

_Après cela, le cours de Français n’est qu’une partie de plaisir. Je suis, bien entendu, premier de ma classe en cette matière, avec des notes atteignant les sommets, ce qui me permet de passer rapidement sur les révisions. De toute façon, Harry m’a fait promettre de lui écrire uniquement en cette langue durant mon temps à l’étranger - si ce n’est pas du dévouement professoral, je ne sais pas ce que c’est._

_Après quelques exercices de prononciation, Harry me fait m’exercer sur les lignes de la pièce que j’étudie en Théâtre. En tant que menteur professionnel - de ce que j’ai cru comprendre - il est expert en expressions de visage et mises en situation. À force de me faire répéter, j’en viens à apprendre mon texte par coeur, et ce malgré l’inutilité de la chose si l’on en croit Lockhart, mon prof, qui ne sait même pas faire la différence entre Shakespeare et Dickens. Potter me dit que peu importe la médiocrité de mes enseignants, je ne dois pas me reposer sur de quelconque laurier. Même si la culture dramatique de Gilderoy n’a rien d’enviable, je lui reconnais son talent pour la production théâtrale. Ce mec sait faire le show, il ne sait d’ailleurs faire que cela. Et il prime le naturel et l’improvisation quand Harry me tue à la tâche. Qui aurait dit que c’était un bourreau du travail?_

_J’espère réussir à le coincer en matière d’arts plastiques, le domaine de Severus - qui donne toujours des tonnes de travail - mais là encore, il semble que son aptitude en dessin et ses connaissances artistiques soient au-delà de la moyenne. Vous avez déjà eu cette sensation d’être complètement idiot en présence d’un petit génie et ce même quand votre QI s’élève à un niveau plus qu’honorable ? C’est exactement ce que je ressens à ce moment-là, alors que je dois écrire un essai sur les représentations picturales de végétaux au fusain. Rien ne semble impressionner Harry et ma propre fatigue finit par prendre le dessus. Epuisé, je m’affale dans le canapé après avoir travaillé au fusain sur l’étude d’un arbre bourgeonnant. Les mains pleines de carbone, je n’hésite pas à poser ma tête sur les genoux d’Harry qui s’est finalement décidé à prendre un livre - j’ai tout de même des doutes quant à sa concentration notamment lorsqu’il le laisse tomber à peine suis-je entré en contact avec ses jambes._

_Il me caresse les cheveux durant quelques minutes me forçant à fermer les yeux et à donner des signes de ronronnement précoce. Je l’entends glousser doucement mais je n’ai pas encore la force de répliquer. Après un bref baiser sur mes lèvres, c’est pourtant lui qui me donne le courage de bouger._

_« Si tu veux, on peut encore annuler pour ce soir, si tu es trop fatigué. On peut toujours remettre ce restau à une autre date. »_

_Immédiatement, je suis sur mes pieds, un éclat de challenge dans mes pupilles:_

_« Ne crois pas t’en tirer comme ça, Potter. Nous y allons. Je suis en pleine forme et comme tu te plais souvent à me le rappeler, la soirée ne fait que commencer. Je vais me laver, tu ferais bien d’en profiter pour te donner un coup… »_

_« Tu n’es pas ma mère, à ce que je sache, Malefoy, » s’exclame Harry, ce à quoi l’ancien moi aurait répondu ‘impossible, elle est morte’ mais je m’abstiens, ce qui n’empêche pas Potter de continuer. « T’es vraiment un connard, parfois. »_

_« Pourquoi ? » je m’écrie, horrifié. « Je n’ai rien dit. »_

_« J’ai littéralement vu les mots se former dans ton esprit, » dit-il mais son ton est plus amusé qu’autre chose. « Dis-moi, personne n’a déjà cherché à t’étrangler? »_

_« Tu rigoles ! Avec ma gueule d’ange, ils n’y seraient jamais parvenu. »_

_Et je sais que mon narcissisme a fini par payer car Harry éclate de rire en se levant du canapé._

_« C’est sûr qu’avec tes traces de fusain striant ta porcelaine, on aurait trop peur de faire des dégâts. »_

_Mes yeux doivent probablement sortir de leur étau. N’aurait-il pas pu me dire plus tôt que j’avais utilisé mon visage comme toile secondaire? Dans un mouvement et un cri, quelque peu indigne de celui que je suis, je l’admets, je cours jusqu’à la salle de bain pour mettre de l’ordre dans mon apparence. Harry me rejoint trois quart d’heure plus tard, alors que je commence seulement à m’occuper de mes cheveux. Il pousse un soupir en me voyant._

_« Dire que j’avais calculé large pour éviter ce moment, » déclare-t-il, résigné, et si ma tâche n’était pas si importante, je lui aurais balancé mon gel à la figure._

_« Trouves-en des mecs qui font de tels efforts, » je bougonne, sans vergogne._

_« Si encore tu faisais cela pour moi, je ne dis pas, mais là, tu cherches seulement à flatter ta vanité excessive. »_

_Dans un geste plus tout à fait de mon âge et néanmoins efficace, je lui tire la langue à travers le miroir, ce qui a le don de lui couper le sifflet - d’accord! il est trop occupé à exploser de rire._

_Heureusement, sa propre préparation me laisse le loisir de me concentrer et une demi-heure plus tard environ, nous sommes finalement fin prêts. Encore quelques étages à descendre et nous voilà à l’intérieur de la DB9, à rouler jusqu’à l’A.D.D., le plus grand restaurant de Londres, tout en finesse, en gout, et en opulence - le trio magique si vous me demandez mon avis._

_Alors que le voiturier se saisit de notre clé - avec l’interdiction de toucher à la voiture même si celle-ci gène - Harry m’ouvre la portière dans un geste romantique qui me fait malgré moi chavirer. Je sais que cela ne représente rien pour lui et qu’il le fait juste pour me faire plaisir mais je n’y peux rien, je suis un ado après tout. Et pour moi, ce n’est que le commencement de notre rendez-vous amoureux._

…

**Arrive-t-il parfois qu’une première fois se passe exactement comme on l’avait conçu ? Je me le demande. La question est la même concernant les ‘rendez-vous galant’. Je me plais à penser que peu importe la réflexion qu’on a pu mettre derrière l’évènement, rien n’arrive jamais selon les prévisions. En tout cas, c’est ce que je me dis pour me rassurer! Même si au départ, tout se déroulait parfaitement, en cours de soirée, les choses commencèrent _légèrement_ à déraper…**

…

Je ne l’ai pas encore dit à Drago - préférant conserver cette surprise qui n’aurait pas été forcément des plus agréables - mais je suis déjà venu dans ce restaurant. Si je dois être tout à fait franc, j’y possède même un compte. Mais, j’entends d’ici les questions du blondinet - questions auxquelles je ne peux répondre - et je me contente donc de continuer cette supercherie lorsque le maître d’hôtel - placé dans la confidence à mes bons soins par téléphone - vient nous accueillir à notre arrivée dans le restaurant trois étoiles. Il nous conduit dans une large salle aux couleurs intimistes et au style anglais, idéale pour nous mettre à l’aise. Drago semble aux anges. Il essaye de ne pas sourire trop impunément mais, moi qui le connais, je lis son bonheur sur chaque ligne de son visage. Comment un geste si simple peut-il apporter autant de joie ? C’est incompréhensible pour moi.

Une fois installés à notre table, les menus nous sont apportés et c’est dans un silence agréable que nous entamons notre lecture. Drago et moi nous regardons de temps à autre, cherchant à prendre la température de notre compagnie. Il existe une différence énorme entre manger en tête à tête dans un appartement et se déplacer spécialement au restaurant. L’endroit confère une aura particulière, propice à la romance mais également à la tension. Je n’y fais que très peu attention, au départ, me concentrant davantage sur mes choix de plat, mais, alors que nous recevons notre entrée, je remarque la nervosité de Drago à travers ses gestes. Compréhensif, je cherche à l’apaiser en discutant banalités. Drago est rodé à l’exercice. Il a, après tout, été élevé pour causer de tout et de rien ; et même si l’activité en elle-même ne le dérange pas, je remarque qu’elle ne le calme en rien.

Nos silences n’ont rien de gênés, nous avons l’habitude de passer des heures ensemble mais les choses sont très différentes aujourd’hui. Je ne comprends la raison que trop tard. Bien sûr, Drago est déjà en train de penser à l’après restaurant, à ce qui l’attend à notre retour à l’appartement. Je ne lui en veux pas. La majorité des gens seraient stressés, nerveux dans cette situation. Je ne ressens pas ce type d’émotions comme le commun des mortels mais je ne vais certainement pas commencer à lui expliquer pourquoi. Je veux vraiment que tout se passe bien pour lui, je ne sais juste pas quoi faire pour le rassurer. Pourtant, au fond, je sais que rien ne peut venir troubler la fête. Entre lui et moi, c’est chimique et même si la tension du départ ne peut être évitée, j’ai conscience qu’elle s’évanouira rapidement.

Incapable de trouver mieux pour le tranquilliser, je suis prêt à lui dire ces choses - ce n’est pas un restaurant bondé qui va me faire peur! Seulement, juste à ce moment-là, la voix de Drago s’élève, me confirmant que j’ai peut-être attendu trop longtemps pour prendre les choses en main.

« Tu m’a l’air anormalement à l’aise pour un roturier, » me dit-il d’un ton égal que je ne peux pas lire.

Notre plat vient de nous être servi et, par simple politesse, je viens de bavarder avec notre serveur, une nouvelle recrue qui veut bien faire.

« Qui t’as dit que je n’étais jamais venu dans un tel endroit ? » je lui réponds en souriant, insufflant clairement de l’humour à ma répartie, ce qui ne fonctionne pas. Quand il le veut, Drago peut-être très difficile. On en attendrait pas moins d’un enfant gâté.

« Personne, » murmure-t-il d’un ton froid, « Mais je suis bien obligé d’inventer, face au néant d’informations concernant ton passé, ta personne toute entière, en réalité. »

Cible touchée en plein coeur. J’ai probablement l’air idiot, la bouche ainsi entrouverte. Je suis abasourdi par sa répartie. Cette phrase semble tout droit sortie de son coeur, comme s’il attendait depuis quelques temps pour la dire. Il m’en a déjà fait le reproche mais j’imaginais ce sujet de conversation définitivement oublié. Il faut croire que ses peurs ont choisi cette soirée pour réapparaitre.

Je n’ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Je peux encore redresser la barre. Il m’en faudrait plus pour vaciller. Mais il ne me laisse pas le temps de réagir, s’appuyant sur mon expression facial pour étayer sa thèse ‘d’Harry ou la voie aux mystères’.

« C’est vrai, » continue-t-il d’une voix sourde. « Avec toi, j’ai l’impression qu’on ne peut parler de rien, dès que ça te concerne un peu trop intimement. On ne peut pas parler de ton addiction à la drogue. Ni même du fait que tu as fait parti - ou fait encore parti - d’un gang. Et que je ne commence pas avec tes cauchemars. Etant donné qu’on a épuisé, depuis notre rencontre, tous les sujets usuels d’un premier rencard officiel, je me demande de quoi on peut discuter maintenant. »

« Ceci n’a rien d’officiel, » je lui réplique à travers mes dents serrés; voilà qu’il me met en colère. « Et ce n’est certainement pas un rencard, »

« C’est vrai, excuse moi, il ne faudrait tout de même pas qu’on commence à employer des grands mots. »

Je lui jette un regard mauvais, qu’il mérite très sincèrement. Je ne suis pas impressionné par ses divagations.

« Peut-être pourrais-tu m’expliquer la façon dont tu es parvenu à avoir une table pour deux, parfaitement placée, alors que tu n’as téléphoné qu’hier. Ce serait déjà un bon début. »

« Question de contact… » je lui rétorque, plus vraiment amusé par son petit jeu.

Mais, comme si notre altercation ne suffisait pas, Drago se tend soudainement, ayant aperçu une connaissance. À venir dans un endroit pareil, il fallait s’y attendre.

« Qui? » je le questionne car j’ai immédiatement compris son attitude.

« Un associé de mon père, »

« Putain, » je murmure, sans pouvoir me revenir. « Je savais que venir ici était une mauvaise idée. »

« Tu aurais peut-être dû t’abstenir de m’inviter dans ce cas, »

Et je n’ai pas le temps de répondre car déjà, l’homme sur lequel je n’ai aucun visuel s’approche à la rencontre de Drago pour lui serrer la main. Le blondinet est dans un état proche de l’apoplexie et je me demande un instant si je ne vais pas devoir lui faire du bouche à bouche en plein milieu du restaurant. Mais son sang-froid lui revient très rapidement, et il ne tremble même pas alors qu’il se tourne vers moi pour me présenter. Ce n’est qu’à ce moment-là que je lève les yeux sur notre ‘invité’ et ce que je vois me trouble pour de multiples raisons.

Cet homme n’est pas n’importe quel associé de son père. Peter Pettigrow, l’un des lieutenants de Tom. L’attitude de Peter change du tout au tout à ma vue. D’abord affable et en terrain conquis, il devient, en l’espace d’une seconde un serviteur, sa nuque inclinée en signe de révérence. Je ne prends pas véritablement la peine de le saluer, j’ai mieux à faire.

« Est-ce que Tom sera là ce soir? » je lui demande, en veillant à conserver une apparence polie - je m’étais assuré du contraire, mais, sait-on jamais.

« Non, Monsieur Riddle n’est pas à  Londres en ce moment. »

« Très bien, Pete. Dans ce cas, ce ne sera pas nécessaire d’en parler à Mr. Malefoy, ni même à Tom. »

« Bien sûr, Mr. Potter, » répond-il en nous quittant comme s’il avait le diable aux fesses - et peut-être est-ce le cas.

Dire que Drago est abasourdi est un euphémisme. Je crois que je l’ai définitivement perdu. Il a les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte tel un poisson rouge et il bug, purement et simplement. Délicatement, je passe mon pied sur le sien, afin de le sortir de sa torpeur. Je n’aimerais pas me faire davantage remarquer. Mon léger coup a le don d’être efficace, peut-être même un peu trop. Car en l’espace d’un éclair, Drago passe en mode interrogateur professionnel. Evidemment, il veut en savoir plus.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es un ami du grand patron de la Mafia anglaise… » chuchote-t-il à la fois surpris et intrigué.

« Comment penses-tu que j’ai eu mon tatouage ? » je lui réplique sans réfléchir, avant de me mordre la langue.

« Je ne sais pas. Je t’avoue que je n’ai pas voulu trop y réfléchir. J’avais peur de ne pas m’en remettre. Mais mon innocence n’est désormais plus de ce monde. Je ne peux plus me voiler la face. Qu’est-ce que tu as du faire pour avoir ce tatouage ? À cet emplacement, je veux dire. De ce que j’ai entendu de Riddle, ce n’est pas un enfant de choeur. Je ne suis pas naïf au point d’imaginer que mon père et mon oncle l’ont eu sans au moins enfreindre la loi. Mais toi, il est sur ta poitrine, sur ton coeur… Le sens est définitivement plus profond. »

Ce gamin est trop perspicace pour son propre bien, et moi, je suis dans la panade. J’essaye de garder un ton léger mais je sais déjà que nous ne devrions pas aborder ce sujet.

« Je n’ai rien eu à faire de bien méchant, ne t’inquiète pas, Drago. J’étais seulement son… Je n’ai pas l’expression adéquate pour décrire notre relation, mais je pense que tu utiliserais le mot amant. »

« Quoi ? Quand ? Comment ? Pendant combien de temps ? »

Etant donné ce qu’il sait de moi, j’imagine que cette information doit apparaitre comme un choc, ce qui ne change rien à mes règles.

« Je ne peux pas répondre à ces questions, Drago. Ce n’est pas la peine d’en parler. De toute façon, je pensais que cette soirée était basée sur nous… Enfin, je veux dire, »

Et voilà, je viens à nouveau de foirer. Je pense sérieusement m’inscrire en cours d’éloquence dans un proche avenir, ça ne pourrait pas me faire de mal.

« Non, tu as raison, Harry, » me répond Drago, d’une voix bien trop aimable et à la fois fourbe. « Après tout, ce n’est pas comme si tu allais prendre ma virginité ce soir, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais intéressé à l’idée de savoir qui est-ce que tu es exactement! »

Le ton monte. Je dois être en plein milieu d’un cauchemar. Ceci n’est certainement pas en train de se produire. Ce n’était pas sensé arriver. Absolument pas.

Sans attendre, sans en entendre davantage, je me lève, abandonnant la fin de mon plat de résistance. Je n’ai plus faim, de toute façon. Je quitte la table sans un mot pour me diriger vers les toilettes. À peine arrivé dans la pièce, je vérifie que celle-ci est vide. Je bloque la porte, donnant suffisamment d’espace à un poids plume pour passer. Enfin, je monte sur les lavabos pour atteindre les détecteurs de fumée, que je déconnecte. Rien de mieux qu’un peu d’exercice, tant physique que mental pour éviter de penser au désastre de sa vie. De retour au sol, je me passe un coup d’eau fraiche sur le visage, en prenant bien soin de desserrer ma cravate et le haut de ma chemise. Puis, finalement, je me laisse tomber contre le mur faisant face à la porte et instinctivement, je me saisis d’une cigarette. Le premier fix de nicotine est une bénédiction pour ma tête et mes nerfs et je n’hésite donc pas à pomper avec délectation et ivresse, jusqu’à ce que la porte s’entrouvre, laissant place à un Drago Malefoy dont l’expression est incompréhensible.

Il se pose contre la porte, se servant de son corps comme barrière. Il croise ses bras contre sa poitrine avant d’entreprendre une contemplation de ma personne. Je le dévisage également, incapable de bouger, de parler, de savoir ce qu’il me veut. Je n’ai pas à attendre très longtemps pour être fixé.

« Es-tu encore son amant ? » demande-t-il dans un murmure.

« C’est compliqué, » je lui réponds sans détour car même à mes yeux, même pour mon cerveau, la situation l’est, « Mais rassure-toi, je n’ai pas couché avec lui depuis ma rentrée à Hogw’ »

Et comme si c’était un présage, mon téléphone se met à vibrer à cet instant précis. Je regarde attentivement Drago en sortant mon portable mais il semble à court de mot. Je lis donc mon sms calmement.

**« Je sais toujours où tu te trouves, Harry. Ne l’oublie pas. T. »**

« Pourquoi es-tu en train de sourire tout à coup ? Qui t’a envoyé ce message ? » me demande Drago, me sortant ainsi de ma rêverie - une rêverie que je n’avais même pas remarqué.

« Personne. Ce n’est rien. »

« Putain de merde, Harry ! »

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Drago ? »

« La vérité, peut-être. »

« Je t’ai toujours dit la vérité, Drake. Peut-être pas tout, c’est certain, mais je ne t’ai jamais menti. Tu veux savoir de qui vient ce message, très bien, c’est Tom qui me l’envoie. Et il me dit dans ses mots qu’il est en train de m’observer, c’est tout. »

« Et le fait de te savoir observé par lui te fait sourire comme un idiot. »

« S’il te plait, Drago… » je lui murmure, désespéré mais ignorant de la raison de mon désespoir.

« S’il te plait, quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. S’il te plait, oublie tout ça et laisse-moi t’embrasser. »

Drago me regarde, ne laissant aucune émotion déformer ses traits. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il va me dire. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer.

Ce que je sais, c’est que rien ne se passe comme prévu, et pourtant…

…

_Ce que nous sommes en train de vivre est parfait._

_Perfection que de quitter le restaurant au bras d’Harry, nos mains ayant de grande difficulté à s’empêcher de se toucher._

_Perfection que d’entendre Harry dire au serveur de mettre notre addition sur sa note._

_Perfection quand Harry me conduit au volant de sa DB9 à tombeaux ouverts, si rapide que c’en est complètement fou, juste parce qu’il est impatient d’arriver chez lui._

_Perfection quand il m’embrasse car les lèvres d’Harry sont mon paradis personnel._

_Perfection quand il m’allonge finalement sur son lit._

_Je suis un Malefoy et de ce fait, je mérite la perfection et Harry n’hésite pas à me la donner. Bien sûr, j’ai conscience qu’il a ses défauts. J’ai conscience qu’il reste un mystère. Mais je sais ce qui importe. Il est en train de me vénérer comme si j’étais son Dieu, avec cette bouche qui suce chaque millimètre de ma peau jusqu’à trouver mon antre._

_Il m’a déjà touché à cet endroit précis au cours des dernières semaines, souhaitant m’y habituer petit à petit. Il m’a déjà doigté avec toute la douceur dont j’avais besoin. Mais jamais l’a-t-il fait de façon si passionnée, si intense, si fiévreuse, sachant parfaitement, que ce soir, il y aura le droit jusqu’au bout de son sexe._

_Mon coeur bat si fort qu’il m’est douloureux. Je suis bien entendu nerveux. Je n’ai jamais très bien supporté la douleur et j’ai peur, ne sachant quoi espérer. Les trois doigts d’Harry ne sont rien comparés à son pénis et alors que je sens sa tête déchirer mes premières chairs, j’ai l’impression que je vais tout bonnement mourir. Mais, tout à coup, Harry me regarde. Ses yeux sont plongés dans les miens et je vois tant d’émotions, tant de sentiments dans ses émeraudes que j’en frissonne de plaisir. Ce moment que nous sommes en train de vivre est bien plus puissant que n’importe lequel des mots qu’il ne peut me dire, car, ici, dans ses pupilles réside la vérité. J’ai envie de lui dire que je l’aime car c’est exactement ce que je ressens mais je n’en ai pas le droit._

_J’ai tout de même besoin de communiquer avec lui et c’est pourquoi j’attrape son visage, le rencontrant à la moitié du chemin jusqu’au matelas dans un baiser passionné, messager des mots qu’il ne peut supporter. C’est le signal qu’il attendait car juste à ce moment-là, il commence à me pénétrer et putain, cette douleur est encore plus atroce que ce que je m’étais imaginé._

_« Je sais, » murmure Harry dans mon oreille, le corps parfaitement immobile, comme s’il avait lu mes pensées. Je ne sais pas s’il me dit ces mots pour me rassurer ou parce qu’il me comprend réellement mais je n’ai pas tellement le temps d’y penser car je suis bouleversé par cette sensation d’être rempli par Harry. Et l’air qu’il affiche me dit qu’il est sujet aux mêmes émotions._

_L’acte en lui-même est si intense que j’ai l’impression, en l’espace d’une seconde, de devenir aveugle, sourd, anosmique, agueusique, insensible, dans un monde parallèle où Harry est la seule variable existante._

_Je ne peux rien voir si ce n’est Harry et la brillance de ses yeux._

_Je ne peux rien entendre si ce n’est Harry et ses gémissements, ses halètements._

_Je ne peux rien sentir si ce n’est Harry et l’odeur de sa peau, son musc._

_Je ne peux rien goûter si ce n’est Harry et sa salive, sa transpiration sur ma langue._

_Je ne peux rien ressentir si ce n’est Harry est ses doigts sur mes hanches qui me laissent à coup sûr des bleues, son sexe frappant mon intimité avec acharnement, ses dents sur mes épaules me mordant comme si la sensation était trop forte pour lui._

_J’aime sa morsure. Je me délecte de ses morsures, de ce qu’elles me disent d’Harry et de sa perte de contrôle. Un contrôle que j’ai moi-même complètement abandonné. Je m’entends comme dans un brouillard, gémir et crier. Je me fous de ne plus ressembler à un Malefoy car il me faut extérioriser ce que je ressens, ce qu’Harry est en train de me faire ressentir. Je suis enfin moi grâce à lui, enfin réel, enfin vivant. Et je veux qu’il le sache, car je sais qu’il adore mes cris._

_Et, comme une révélation, je m’aperçois que la douleur des débuts s’est atténuée, se transformant en un mal plus sourd, facilement oublié face aux bons soins d’Harry. Il se concentre totalement sur moi, abandonnant son propre plaisir, et c’est pour moi, Drago Malefoy, le plus beau des présents._

_Je l’observe mordre sa lèvre jusqu’à faire couler le sang pour s’empêcher de devenir trop violent, pour s’empêcher de jouir car il en a visiblement envie, besoin._

_Pris d’une soudaine impulsion, il me transporte dans une étreinte de nos êtres jusqu’à nous asseoir sur le lit, mon corps chevauchant le sien. Je ne suis plus en état de réfléchir et je le laisse seul maître à bord. Il peut faire ce qu’il veut de moi. J’ai une confiance aveugle en lui, un amour que je suis a deux doigts de lui crier._

_Il continue de m’assaillir dans les grandes profondeurs, sa bouche à présent ouverte, posée sur mon front, prenant des respirations qu’il ne parvient plus à contrôler. Je me sens petit et fragile dans ses bras alors qu’il prend soin de moi et à la fois puissant et fort pour être capable de sortir de telles émotions de la part d’un homme comme Harry._

_Mais, comme s’il avait décidé que je n’en avais pas encore eu assez, où plutôt comme s’il me préparait à la dernière ligne droite, sa main vient se glisser sur mon sexe, parfaitement en place, parfaitement en mouvement. Avant de poursuivre, il me force à accrocher mes bras autour de son cou, m’intimant de bouger en rythme. Sa main gauche trouve le matelas, il s’en sert de levier. Je ne crois pas qu’il puisse aller plus loin en moi. Je ne crois pas que je puisse me sentir davantage au paradis. Il touche des parties de mon corps dont je n’avais même pas conscience, à répétition, me projetant à chaque fois dans un monde nouveau. Je ne vais pas tarder à mourir de plaisir, surtout si sa main continue à me pomper de la sorte. C’est ce qu’il cherche à obtenir, ma jouissance, mon sperme, sa récompense. Ce sont les mots qu’il me murmure à l’oreille, et qui suis-je pour lui refuser. Je ne sais même pas où atterri ma semence quand, enfin je me libère. La sienne, en revanche, je la sens parfaitement projetée à l’intérieur de moi, et je m’en délecte avec une intensité grandissante. Mon corps est secoué par un tremblement de plaisir dévastateur jusque dans le plus petit de mes nerfs, jusque dans les racines de mes cheveux. Je frissonne et Harry me serre contre lui. Je sens son coeur battre contre ma poitrine. J’ai mal pour lui. Il n’arrive pas à reprendre son souffle. Il tremble et un instant, j’ai la sensation qu’il va se mettre à pleurer mais, pour contrer son trop-plein de sentiments, il m’embrasse, me rallongeant sur le lit, visiblement désespéré à l’idée de rester au plus près de mon corps._

_Je n’imaginais pas pouvoir vivre un moment si intense mais au vu de la réaction d’Harry, je suis encore plus bouleversé. Je ne sens plus mon corps, et pourtant, je demande à Harry de continuer à me serrer encore plus fort, et il le fait durant de longues minutes._

_Au bout de quelques temps, l’obligation se fait sentir pour Harry de sortir de mon corps mais il le fait avec un déchirement tellement apparent que le petit cri qu’il pousse me donne envie de pleurer à la fois de tristesse et de bonheur. Heureusement, les bras d’Harry ne sont pas prêts de me quitter._

_J’ignore combien de temps passe alors que nous restons dans cette position, dans un silence apaisé et apaisant. Pour une fois, Harry ne se précipite pas sur sa cigarette et au fond de moi, j’ai l’impression d’avoir obtenu une petite victoire… mais je suis loin d’être arrivé au bout des surprises que me réserve Harry._

_L’obscurité est totale sur la pièce quand sa voix se met à résonner, claire et assurée comme s’il continuait une phrase tout récemment débutée. Je n’entends pas de nervosité dans ses paroles, pas non plus de résignation - ce que j’aurais probablement attendu - non, le simple désir de partager._

_« À la mort de mes parents, quand j’avais un an, les Dursleys m’ont adoptés. Je ne me souviens pas de mes premières années, j’étais bien entendu trop jeune. Mes premiers souvenirs remontent à mes trois ou quatre ans. Je me rappelle que j’avais souvent très faim et que je me plaignais à ma tante mais elle ne réagissait pas. Elle préférait m’enfermer dans mon placard à balai, en m’intimant l’ordre de me taire. Ce n’est que plus tard que j’ai compris que Vernon, mon oncle, lui interdisait de me nourrir au risque de nous frapper et qu’elle essayait de me protéger en me cachant dans le placard. À cette époque-là, je ne le voyais pas comme tel. J’avais peur, tout le temps peur. Dans mes rêves, je m’imaginais mes parents mais quand j’avais le malheur d’en parler devant mon oncle, celui-ci les dénigrait. Il me donnait régulièrement la fessée aussi et je pense qu’il a commencé à véritablement me frapper quand j’avais cinq ou six ans. Les âges sont un peu flous dans ma tête, je n’ai que le souvenir des sensations. Je prenais chaque jour qui se présentait à moi comme un nouveau défi. Aujourd’hui, essaye de te faire oublier, essaye d’être parfait, essaye de ne pas te faire crier dessus, de ne pas te faire frapper… Je dois avouer que les choses ne marchaient pas vraiment mais ça m’aidait à endurer chaque nouvelle journée. Depuis son adolescence, Vernon faisait partie d’un gang, qui dealait principalement de la drogue et il n’a cessé de monter dans la hiérarchie à partir de ce moment-là. À six ans, voir un sachet de coke était aussi naturel que de voir un paquet de pâte, peut-être plus normal même. Il n’a pas fallu attendre longtemps pour que Vernon me recrute en tant que garçon de courses. J’étais petit, agile, je me faisais facilement oublier, j’en avais après tout l’habitude et je ne posais pas de problèmes, ce qui n’empêchait pas Vernon de me frapper dès que l’envie se présentait. Il aimait ça - il aime ça devrais-je dire - plus que de vendre de la drogue, je pense, quitte à détruire sa famille. Je n’étais pas le seul à prendre, Pétunia recevait aussi les coups mais jamais Dudley, ce qui n’était pas forcément un bienfait, mais je digresse. Heureusement, j’avais l’école. Quelques heures dans la journée, j’étais libre d’apprendre. Mais mes résultats étaient trop bons. Au départ suspicieux, Vernon a rapidement décidé que si j’étais si intelligent, je n’avais pas besoin d’aller à l’école toute la journée. À la place, je faisais des livraisons. En l’occurence, ça ne me dérangeait pas tellement, tant que je pouvais rester éloigné de Vernon. Je reviens maintenant en arrière. J’avais un an la première fois que Tom m’a vu, c’est lui qui m’a trouvé dans mon berceau et, même s’il était jeune, il s’est senti immédiatement responsable à mon égard. Il avait de l’ambition et souhaitait devenir le patron du gang dans lequel il était lui-aussi engagé. Il y est parvenu quand j’avais huit ou neuf ans je crois et pendant tout ce temps-là, il venait me rendre visite chez les Dursleys mais il ne restait jamais suffisamment longtemps pour se rendre compte des mauvais traitements que je subissais. Ce qui nous amène à mes dix ans, juste avant l’anniversaire de mes onze ans en réalité, je commençais à avoir un peu plus de poids dans les deals où Vernon m’envoyait et j’ai permis à Tom de gagner un assez gros montant d’argent. Vernon n’a pas eu le temps de récolter la rançon de la gloire comme il le faisait d’habitude, car Tom était déjà là et quand il a su que je faisais déjà quasiment partie du gang, il a décidé de me prendre sous son aile et il m’a littéralement sorti de mon enfer quotidien. Ça s’est fait petit à petit, bien sûr, car il n’avait pas ma garde mais à partir de ce moment-là, j’ai commencé à revivre. Tom m’a tout appris de son business, il m’a formé, il m’a permis de suivre des cours régulièrement, de sauter un nombre incroyable de classes, pour finir à l’Université à 15 ans. On a passé à ce moment-là un marché m’autorisant à tout faire pour devenir enseignant. Il a une tendance à vouloir tout régenter dans la vie des gens, »_

_La voix d’Harry se meurt dans un petit rire et moi je suis complètement sidéré de ses révélations. Je n’ai pas le temps d’y réfléchir. Je sais seulement que je me dois d’enchainer pour ne pas perdre le fil._

_« Tu as parlé d’un marché que tu as passé avec Tom lors de tes 15 ans. »_

_« C’est comme ça que ça a toujours fonctionné entre nous deux, voilà pourquoi la conception d’amants me semblaient malvenus, comme je te le disais plus tôt. »_

_« Mais vous avez bien finis par coucher ensemble ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Donc vous étiez amants. Appelons un chat un chat, ça facilitera ma compréhension. »_

_« Bien sûr, » me dit Harry d’une petite voix, comme pour m’apaiser._

_Mais je ne m’y laisse pas prendre. Je sais qu’il ne m’a pas encore tout dit. Et pourtant, c’est déjà très difficile à digérer. Je vois néanmoins immédiatement un hic dans son explication._

_« Et est-ce que tu envisages de reprendre son business ? Puisque je suppose que c’était ta part du marché. »_

_Je ne vois pas son visage dans l’obscurité, mais son corps se tend à un tel niveau que je sais que j’ai visé juste et qu’il ne s’attendait pas à une compréhension telle de ma part en si peu de temps._

_« C’est compliqué, Drago. C’est ‘mon truc’ tu vois ? »_

_« Pas vraiment, non. Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a demandé de faire quand tu étais à son service à temps plein, si j’ose dire? »_

_« Je ne peux pas t’en parler, Drago. Ce que je t’ai dit est déjà important. Tom est le seul au courant, et encore, il ne sait pas tout. Vernon serait mort s’il avait idée de ce qu’il m’a fait subir. »_

_« Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir confié? »_

_« Je te l’ai dit, entre lui et moi, dès le début, on a fonctionné par deal et je ne voyais pas ce que cet aveu pouvait m’apporter, tu comprends. »_

_Pas du tout, mais je m’abstiens de lui dire. Je viens de recevoir suffisamment d’informations pour une vie entière en l’espace de quelques minutes et je ne sais pas encore comment analyser ce que j’ai entendu. Ce que je comprends en tout cas, c’est qu’Harry et Tom ont une relation ultra complexe et qu’Harry est encore plus perturbé que je ne l’imaginais. Et moi, je suis complètement amoureux de lui. Et si son admission de ce soir m’apprend quelque chose, c’est qu’il a des sentiments très forts à mon égard. Après avoir partagé une intimité sexuelle, cet aveu est en effet, pour moi, sa plus belle déclaration d’amour._

_…_

Cette nuit-là, je ne ferme pas l’oeil une seule seconde. Je suis repu et épuisé, c’est vrai mais, mes souvenirs continuent de me hanter. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi j’ai admis tous ces secrets à Drago, je ne sais même pas si l’idée était bonne. Ce que je sais, en revanche, c’est que Tom m’a envoyé un sms, chose qu’il n’avait pas faite depuis des semaines - il avait accepté de me donner un peu d’espace et d’intimité - et je me demande où cela nous place. Je ne veux pas y réfléchir mais mes pensées se bousculent dans ma tête. Vers 5h, voyant que le sommeil ne risque pas de me cueillir, je me lève sans un bruit et après avoir pris un café et une cigarette, je me plonge dans une séance d’entrainement - des exercices enseignés par mon mentor afin de travailler mes muscles, mes perceptions, ma concentration, toutes les compétences nécessaires à la vie de malfrat.

Drago me trouve trempée de sueur quelques heures plus tard. Je n’ai pas fait une pause, me délectant de la décharge d’adrénaline. À peine a-t-il fini sa première tasse de thé que je ne lui laisse pas le choix, je l’entraine dans la douche pour un réveil sexuel dès plus désirables. J’ai besoin de sa peau contre la mienne. J’ai besoin de savoir que son plaisir m’appartient.

Les heures s’écoulent trop vite jusqu’au moment fatidique. Je suis bien silencieux alors que je raccompagne Drago jusqu’au Manoir. Je n’ai pas envie de le voir partir. Je me sens vulnérable et je n’aime pas ça. Je n’ai pas envie de faire de bêtise, pas envie de le décevoir. Drago est lui aussi tendu, d’autant plus lorsque les grilles de son château parviennent à notre vue. Le visage fermé, il reste malgré tout beau comme un dieu.

Je gare la voiture sur le côté, avant de le prendre sur mes genoux.

« J’aurais préféré rester avec toi, » me murmure-t-il dans le creux de mon cou.

« Et moi donc… »

Ma réponse semble le satisfaire puisqu’il attaque ma bouche avec une délectation manifeste.

Les minutes sont à présent écoulées et Drago est obligé de me quitter. Après un dernier baiser et une promesse réitérée de nous écrire, il me tend un petit paquet à ouvrir avant son départ et il finit par s’éloigner.

Je le regarde, incapable de bouger, de déballer ce qu’il a posé dans mes mains ou bien de démarrer. Je suis prostré.

Un sms de sa part une dizaine de minutes plus tard me sort finalement de ma torpeur et me permet de me remettre en selle.

**« Severus était là à mon arrivée. Il m’a demandé où j’avais passé la nuit. Je lui ai répondu, et je cite : ‘Ce ne sont pas tes oignons, mon Oncle,’ avant que je lui claque la porte de ma chambre au nez. J’ai pensé que ça pourrait t’amuser. Tu me manques déjà. Merci pour cette nuit. Aucun mot n’est assez fort pour décrire ce que tu m’as fait ressentir, Harry. Et crois-moi - tu le sais - les mots représentent tout pour moi. Tu aimes ton présent? Drake. »**

J’ai réellement envie de pleurer après ce message. Je suis encore plus perdu qu’après ma première expérience sexuelle, et c’est dire. Car voilà, cette fois-ci, mes sentiments sont dans la balance et je crains qu’une nuit de repos ne parvienne à apaiser l’agitation, le trouble de mon coeur… Surtout si mon blondinet n’est pas à mes côtés.

Reprenant mes esprits, j’ouvre finalement le paquet cadeau, mes mains tremblantes d’émotions que je ne veux confronter. Après quelques secondes de bataille, je trouve dans le creux de ma main un collier, avec pour pendentif un serpent gravé dans de l’argent, des pierres vertes, des émeraudes à la place des yeux. L’objet est magnifique, d’autant plus pour un aficionado de cet animal. Drago sait que je les aime, j’en ai un tatoué sur ma poitrine, après tout. Mais ce qui est vraiment confondant est la ressemblance de mon nouveau pendentif d’avec la crosse de mon poignard dont je ne me sépare jamais. Drago ne l’a jamais vu mais ils sont clairement faits pour aller ensemble. Amusant quand on pense que celui à l’origine du couteau n’est autre que Tom. Amusant ou effrayant peut-être.

…

**Comme nous nous l’étions promis, chaque jour du voyage de Drago à l’étranger, chaque jour de ces vacances épouvantables, nous nous écrivions. Certes, s’envoyer des messages était un acte quotidien, répété à de nombreuses reprises. Mais, ce besoin de coucher nos mots sur le papier, ce besoin de se reconnecter avec l’antan se faisait sentir dans nos deux âmes. Et nous jouissions tous les deux du contact de la plume, de l’encre, de la lettre.**

**Dire que jamais des semaines n’avaient été si difficiles pour moi serait un mensonge - pas quand mon enfance avait été peuplée de cauchemars bien réels - mais pour mon coeur qui commençait à sortir de son hibernation au contact de Drago, l’absence de mon blond était un déchirement. Être seul me pesait et même si je ne replongeais pas dans mes vieux démons de la drogue, d’autres, plus troublants encore, venaient frapper à ma porte, me laissant incertain, intrigué.**

**Me retrouver seul après avoir confié des secrets si intenses concernant mon passé était, à juste titre, une mauvaise idée. Avec du recul, cet aveu me semblait faire l’écho d’une justification de mes actes, ce que j’avais en horreur. Incapable d’y lire des sentiments pourtant évidents, je me plongeais, chaque jour de notre séparation, dans une argumentation contre moi-même sur l’imbécilité de ma démarche, et sur mon besoin, réel et encouragé, de retrouver Tom et ce nid si rassurant qu’il représentait. En l’espace de deux semaines, je pris la décision que, s’il m’en faisait la demande, j’abandonnerais mes charges professorales pour le rejoindre.**

…

**Nouvelle Règle N°7**

_Ne jamais commencer à se dévoiler de bon gré surtout quand l’envie de se justifier se fait sentir._


	9. Règle 8

Décembre – Janvier : My lover is waiting for me

…

**Règle N°8**

_Ne jamais tenter le Diable, surtout quand il réside au fond de soi._

…

Je trépigne d'impatience. Je ne tiens littéralement pas en place en ce début de matinée. Nous sommes lundi, aussi connu comme jour de retour des vacances. Je vais enfin pouvoir retrouver Drago et même si les conditions de nos retrouvailles ne sont pas idéales, j'ai hâte de revoir ses cheveux blonds.

La journée de reprise est un peu particulière puisqu’elle marque le commencement des examens. Trois semaines de contrôle continu, trois semaines à surveiller des salles de classe en intermittence, trois semaines surtout à tenir des sessions de préparation - ce que je vais me faire un plaisir de réaliser. Et aujourd'hui, enseignants et élèves reçoivent leurs emplois du temps. Si seulement Drago avait pu rentrer comme tout le monde la veille, je n'aurai pas a me présenter devant son groupe - celui qui m’a été assigné, évidemment - et donc lui faire face à la première heure avec pour seul soutien son dernier message et bien entendu, son pendentif, que je porte fièrement, à la vue de tous. Histoire de plaire à Drago, j’ai même fait l’effort d’associer mon nouveau bijou à une chemise verte qui fait indéniablement ressortir mes yeux.

Et effectivement, à l’instant où Drago entre dans la salle de classe - le dernier, on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes - ses yeux semblent sortir de ses orbites. Je sais qu’il est satisfait de mon apparence. Je m’autorise un petit sourire suffisant, lui montrant ce que m’inspire la bave virtuelle coulant sur son menton alors qu’il me reluque. Il sort de sa rêverie juste avant de rentrer dans le bureau d’un de ses camarades. Deux semaines qu’on ne s’est pas vu… La réaction était attendue. Je remercie les dieux de m’avoir inculqué la maîtrise dans de telles situations. N’allez pas vous imaginer que je ne ressens rien. Bien au contraire. Mon pantalon est inconfortablement serré mais je n’en parais pas. Il me faudrait plus qu’un Malefoy tout à fait bandant pour me faire sortir de mes gonds… je me suis préparé, après tout.

Alors que Drago rejoint sa place au fond de la classe, je commence à distribuer les divers papiers et notes nécessaires au bon déroulement de leurs futurs examens - notamment une feuille de tous les sujets à réviser par matière. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les étudiants ne passent pas directement les chercher dans les bureaux des professeurs, l’organisation serait nettement plus efficace. Je m’y conforme néanmoins, pas tellement disposé à déclencher une révolution au sein de l’Académie.

L’ambiance durant la matinée est des plus agréables et je fais de mon mieux pour encourager mes élèves et les motiver afin qu’ils ne cèdent pas à la pression. Du coin de l’oeil, je regarde Drago qui ne semble absolument pas touché par la tension ambiante de ses camarades - ce n’est pas comme s’il jouait son avenir durant ces épreuves, justement si! Enfin, je peux le comprendre. Même s’il n’était pas très compétent, son futur se verrait déjà assuré. Et le fait est qu’il est brillant, je n’ai aucun doute quant à sa capacité à réussir ses examens. Douze épreuves réparties sur trois semaines. En moyenne, une par jour et une obligation de participer en fin de journée aux répétitions du spectacle de fin d’année, de même pour ce qui est du week-end. Pour ma part, je suis de surveillance durant huit plages horaires - quatre matinées et quatre après-midi - mais me dois d’être disponible le reste du temps. Cet emploi du temps me convient parfaitement, surtout lorsqu’on considère que la correction des copies n’est pas à notre charge mais à celle d’organismes nationaux prévus à cet effet. C’est comme si j’entamais seulement mes vacances. Et avec Drago à mes côtés, je vais peut-être pouvoir en profiter.

Les emplois du temps distribués, la matinée s’achève, laissant aux étudiants la possibilité de se préparer avant leur première épreuve. Ma classe se vide rapidement, jusqu’à ce que Drago soit le seul présent. Il s’avance vers mon bureau alors que je ferme la porte rapidement et avant même que j’ai pu l’embrasser, il me montre sur son programme un espace vide, signe qu’il n’a aucune épreuve durant l’après-midi. Je lui souris franchement avant de l’attraper dans mes bras. Je veux bien qu’on rigole cinq minutes, mais j’ai d’autres prérogatives.

Notre étreinte est malheureusement interrompue après seulement quelques minutes par un coup frappé à la porte et je me dépêche d’aller ouvrir alors que Drago s’assoit au premier rang. Je découvre, alignée devant ma salle une dizaine de mes élèves, déjà prêtes à assister à un cours de soutien. Je regarde Drago et lis dans ses yeux la même compréhension qui est tout à coup la mienne: loin de nous permettre de passer plus de temps ensemble, ces semaines d’examens vont s’avérer insoutenables.

-

Effectivement, les deux premières semaines sont une torture pour mes nerfs, et ceux de Drago également. Ses examens n’en sont même pas la cause, il les passe avec une facilité probablement énervante pour ses camarades. Notre problème vient du fait que ses journées sont si longues que les répétitions pour le spectacle se terminent à l’heure même du retour aux dortoirs. Et, comme si son but dans la vie était de nous martyriser, Rogue acréé une consigne spécifique pour cette période particulière: l’obligation d’une ronde à chaque heure de la nuit, ce qui empêche donc Drago de me rejoindre dans mes appartements. Ajouté à cela une urgence lors du premier week-end m’ayant rappelé à Londres, Drago et moi n’avons pas eu une seconde d’intimité depuis nos retrouvailles - un comble alors que je bous littéralement de le serrer contre moi. Drago aussi est à cran et l’appel de Seamus le samedi précédent n’a, en rien, aidé à le rassurer.

Nous sommes désormais le 16 janvier, vendredi après-midi et je mène une nouvelle séance de soutien. Au rythme des jours et des épreuves qui s’enchaînent, les classes se vident mais il reste néanmoins quelques irréductibles. Drago, qui a déjà passé les parties théoriques de littérature et écriture d’invention, continue malgré tout à assister à chacune de mes prestations lorsqu’il en est libre. La plupart du temps, il participe, bien plus que si nous étions en cours et je ne peux m’empêcher de remarquer que notre complicité s’est encore accentuée. La distance n’a, en rien, diminué notre bonne entente, ni notre façon d’être sur la même longueur d’onde. Je ne suis pas le seul à l’avoir noté, je le comprends dans l’étonnement de mes élèves en nous voyant disserter durant des heures sur divers auteurs ou point de compréhension. Malgré la fraicheur hivernale, je tiens parfois mes cours à l’extérieur, afin d’aérer les cerveaux surchauffés de mes étudiants et, là encore, notre connivence se distingue lorsque nous nous chamaillons tels deux gamins de cinq ans. Personne ne vient m’en faire la remarque, mais je vois, dans les regards et j’entends dans les murmures, que notre relation intrigue.

Aujourd’hui, nous sommes réunis autour du lac. J’ai devant moi un groupe d’une quinzaine d’élèves. Il est 17h et nous venons de passer une après-midi entière à discuter de Wilde. Je me demande où ils trouvent encore le courage de poser des questions, de réfléchir. Pris de pitié pour mes pauvres élèves, je décide sous une soudaine impulsion, de poursuivre la classe par un jeu. Nous nous mettons en cercle - Drago, placé à ma droite, nos genoux fermement collés l’un contre l’autre. Chacun notre tour, nous devons prendre la parole. Je donne une idée, une notion, un auteur, examiné en classe et le but du jeu est d’exprimer la première idée qui passe par la tête, en restant dans la limite des connaissances du cours, jusqu’à ce que le thème soit épuisé. Au fur et à mesure des rounds, les élèves sont éliminés lorsqu’un blanc se fait sentir, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste qu’un gagnant. C’est un moyen amusant d’associer avec promptitude les pensées majeures que je leur ai enseignées, une aptitude importante lors des examens, lorsque la capacité à rassembler rapidement ses idées est demandée. Le jeu démarre sur les chapeaux de roue et nous enchainons les rounds jusqu’à ce que l’heure s’écoule, nous rapprochant du dîner. Drago et moi sommes les derniers dans l’arène, observés par le reste des élèves, ainsi que d’autres spectateurs venus s’ajouter au fil des minutes. Drago et moi sommes désormais en face à face, oublieux de notre auditoire. Nous nous amusons, plus proches que nous l’avons été durant ces deux semaines.

Je revis et le sourire satisfait de Drago m’apprend que c’est également le cas de mon blondinet. La partie est serrée, Drago répondant mot pour mot à chacune de mes nouvelles idées sur Dorian Gray. Qu’il est agréable de faire face à un adversaire à sa mesure! Mais l’élève n’est pas encore prêt à dépasser le maitre. Je conclus la partie, laissant Drago muet dans un premier temps, incapable de trouver une réplique face à une notion qu’il ne connait pas, j’en suis sûr. C’est méchant de ma part, mais je reste un garçon, la compétition est dans mon sang. Loin d’attendre cette réaction de la part de mon blondinet, il se met dans un second temps à éclater de rire, en m’accusant d’avoir inventé des mots, juste pour s’assurer la victoire. Le reste des élèves le suit dans ses éclats.

Drago et moi sommes de plus en plus proches. Il n’est jamais aussi délectable qu’à cet instant, lorsqu’il ne vit que dans mon regard, qu’il oublie le monde extérieur pour se laisser aller à sa joie, à son plaisir.

Ce n’est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose que nous soyons interrompus à ce moment-là. Une autre minute et je l’aurais embrassé, réclamant ce qui me revient de droit, ce que je n’ai pas eu depuis de longs jours. Malheureusement pour nous, la personne responsable de l’interruption n’est autre que Severus Rogue et l’air qu’il porte est si peu commode qu’il fait fuir la foule jusque-là agglutinée autour de nous. Désireux de le provoquer, je reste assis au sol en tailleur et je suis soulagé de constater que Drago m’imite.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe exactement? » s’exclame Rogue à travers ses dents serrés.

Je lève les yeux au ciel comme s’il était le dernier des imbéciles - ce qu’il est.

« Nous sommes en plein travail, Severus, si tu n’avais pas remarqué. Que pourrions-nous faire d’autre en cette période d’examen? »

Il est en train de voir rouge, je le sens. Dieu que j’aime le pousser à bout!

Conscient qu’il ne parviendra pas à me faire vaciller, Rogue se tourne vers son neveu, non sans m’avoir adressé un regard plein de dégout que je retourne au centuple.

« Drago, j’étais justement en train de te chercher, » dit-il de ce ton sirupeux que j’abhorre.

« Vraiment, _professeur_. »

La malice avec laquelle Drago renie ainsi le titre de son oncle, me fait mourrir de rire. Je donnerais cher pour l’entendre appelé Rogue, ‘mon oncle’ dans les couloirs d’Hogw’. J’imagine de là, la réaction de l’intéressé.

« Vois-tu, Drago, » poursuit Severus sans se départir de ses manières, « je me demandais, ‘mon cher neveu croit-il vraiment être si doué en arts plastiques qu’il n’a nullement besoin de réviser?’. Je n’ai en effet pu m’empêcher de remarquer que tu n’avais assisté à aucune de mes sessions et j’en ai discuté avec tes autres professeurs, tu ne t’es pas montré non plus aux leurs. Bien sûr, je me doutais que Potter devait être à l’origine de ce comportement. Car si j’en crois tes camarades, tu n’as manqué aucun des ‘cours’ de ton enseignant ici présent. »

« Je me demande depuis quand tu écoutes les rumeurs, Severus, » rétorque Drago d’un ton froid qu’il utilise rarement avec les adultes.

« Tu me feras le plaisir de me parler sur un autre ton, Drago. »

« Les sessions d’aide ne sont pas obligatoires, » dis-je doucement, mettant les pieds dans le plat dans une conversation dont j’ai été jusque là exclu.

La réaction est immédiate.

« On ne t’a pas demandé ton avis, Potter. »

Drago est debout avant que je n’ai pu l’arrêter. Il fait face à son oncle, avec plus de tristesse que de colère, ce qui nous choque, Rogue et moi.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as contre Harry, Oncle Severus, mais si tu n’arrives pas à comprendre qu’il est meilleur professeur que toi et que je n’ai pas besoin de toi et des autres enseignants quand je l’ai lui, je te conseille d’aller te faire foutre. »

Et sur ces mots, il s’enfuit en direction de la grille d’entrée, nous laissant Rogue et moi à nous regarder en chien de faïence. Au mon Dieu! Je n’en reviens pas qu’il ait osé. À croire qu’il ait pris la distance de ces derniers jours bien plus mal que je ne l’imaginais.

« Tu voies ce que tu as fait, Potter, » s’exclame Rogue, me réveillant de ma torpeur. « J’espère que tu es content de toi. Je ne l’ai jamais vu agir ainsi. Pour un Malefoy, c’est inacceptable. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fourré dans le crâne, mais c’est lui qui va payer les conséquences de tes idées tordues. »

« Tu as fini? » je lui demande, perdant patience.

Il me regarde comme si une deuxième tête venait de me pousser.

« J’aimerais autant ne pas perdre de temps pour aller le chercher, histoire qu’il ne s’éloigne pas trop de l’Académie. »

Ce n’est qu’à cet instant je crois que Severus remarque finalement la direction des pas de son neveu et il semble bien plus soucieux que je ne souhaite l’admettre.

« Et comment vas-tu faire pour le retrouver? »

« J’ai, ce qu’on appelle communément un téléphone, » lui dis-je en sortant l’appareil et en appuyant sur le raccourci d’appel de mon blond.

« Comment se fait-il que tu aies son numéro? » me demande-t-il, de nouveau en colère, alors que je commence à marcher dans la direction prise par Drago.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de lui répondre. Je sais très bien qu’il n’ira jamais voir le Directeur pour si peu. S’il est une chose que je ne peux lui retirer - et que je sais de source sûre, pour l’avoir ‘subi’ - c’est bien sa volonté d’accumuler des preuves avant d’entamer quelques mesures que ce soit. Et même si pour lui, en tant qu’oncle, mon comportement vis à vis de Drago est condamnable, il sait, tout aussi bien que moi, qu’il n’a rien de suffisamment probant pour me faire mettre à pied. Ces pensées en tête, je tente d’appeler une nouvelle fois mon blondinet. Ce sale gosse ne me répond pas.

…

_Je suis en pleine crise d’hyperventilation. Mais qu’est-ce qui m’a pris de parler ainsi à Severus? Il ne va jamais s’en remettre. Pire! Il va en parler à mon père._

_Comment pouvais-je faire autrement, néanmoins? Après des jours à être si proche d’Harry sans pouvoir le toucher, l’entendre parler ainsi de mon amant après avoir interrompu l’un de nos rares moments de retrouvailles me semblait insupportable. Et maintenant, je me rends compte de ma stupidité. Même Harry paraissait surpris de mon outrecuidance. Si même lui, le roi des insolents était choqué, j’ose à peine imaginer l’état actuel de mon oncle. Il faut que je me calme et pour cela il faut que je continue à marcher._

_Mon téléphone vibre mais je ne peux m’en préoccuper pour l’instant. Je dois mettre de l’ordre dans mes idées, comprendre ce qui m’arrive, si je ne suis pas en train de faire une bêtise en confiant ainsi mon coeur et ma vie à Harry. Lui ne semble pas particulièrement dérangé par notre éloignement forcé. S’est-il déjà lassé de moi? Pourtant, les lettres qu’il m’a envoyé durant les vacances disaient bien le contraire. Les mots qu’il m’a adressé m’ont laissé entrevoir une éclaircie dans notre relation - éclaircie que je n’ai pas retrouvé depuis mon retour à l’Académie. Peut-être est-ce dû aux examens? Peut-être suis-je plus stressé que j’accepte de le montrer? Assurément. Mais ceci n’explique pas mon attitude. J’ai l’impression d’être un drogué en manque de sa dose… et même cette métaphore me rappelle Harry._

_Tout comme sa DB9 devant laquelle je suis en train de passer, sur le parking. Je donnerais beaucoup pour en avoir les clés et me payer un tour de ce petit bijou. Assurément, rouler dans la campagne anglaise, sans se préoccuper des vitesses, m’apporterait ce frisson de plaisir et de bien-être dont je crève à l’instant. Mon téléphone se remet à vibrer et pris d’une impulsion je décroche pour entendre le soupir de soulagement de mon professeur._

_« Drago… Où es-tu? »_

_« Devant ta voiture. Tu te souviens de la fois où je t’ai dit que j’aimerais que tu me laisses la conduire. Ce serait le moment idéal. »_

_Ma réplique ne reçoit qu’un silence que je ne parviens pas à expliquer, jusqu’à ce que les mots d’Harry résonne._

_« Ne bouge pas. J’arrive. »_

_Incapable de lui désobéir même si j’ai conscience qu’il pourrait me forcer à rentrer à l’Académie, je l’attends comme un gentil garçon, adossé à sa voiture, prenant soin de ne pas l’abimer._

_Quelques minutes seulement plus tard, Harry est face à moi, légèrement essoufflé. Il a couru. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais l’idée me fait rire. Peut-être que je suis en train de faire une crise de nerfs, qui sait? Le stress et l’incertitude ne font certainement pas bon ménage dans mon cerveau._

_Les bras d’Harry sont autour de mon corps avant que j’ai pu commencer à pleurer - définitivement une crise de nerf. Sa main droite se fraye un chemin dans mes cheveux, tandis que sa gauche caresse le bas de mon dos pour me calmer. Mon nez trouve son cou et je prends de longues inspirations. J’ai rêvé de ce moment depuis quatorze putain de jours._

_« Tu m’as tellement manqué, Harry, » je lui dis entre deux sanglots._

_« Je sais, Drago, » murmure-t-il pour me réconforter, ce qui a le don de me faire sursauter._

_« Comment peux-tu le savoir, Harry? Toi, tu… »_

_« Parce que tu me manques à chaque seconde, Drago, » me coupe-t-il. « Te voir sans pouvoir te toucher est un vrai supplice, surtout depuis les vacances, »_

_« Et pourtant, tu n’es pas en train de pleurer comme un sale morveux, » lui fais-je remarquer._

_« Drago, même si toi et moi n’avons que quatre ans de différence, je ne suis plus sujet aux mêmes pressions que les tiennes et mon expérience m’aide pour supporter ce qui me semble insupportable. Le fait que tu doives te maitriser en tout temps, de par ton éducation, te rend sujet aux émotions. Ce n’est pas anormal qu’un ado soit à fleur de peau de temps à autre, tu sais. »_

_« Tu sais que je déteste quand tu joues les adultes… »_

_« Je le sais mais au moins ça t’a redonné le sourire. »_

_J’en lève les yeux au ciel, même s’il a raison, j’ai de nouveau envie de rigoler. Je me penche vers lui pour l’embrasser mais il m’arrête d’un geste._

_« Je crains que nous ayons des témoins alors même si je meurs d’envie de me laisser aller, ce n’est pas une bonne idée. Pas maintenant. Ce soir… »_

_« Ce n’est malheureusement pas possible, à cause de mon oncle. »_

_« Je ne voulais pas en arriver à de telles mesures, je pensais pouvoir tenir jusqu’à la fin des trois semaines mais peu importe. J’ai un moyen pour m’assurer que Rogue dorme du sommeil du juste toute la nuit. Tu pourras me rejoindre dans ma chambre plus tard. »_

_« Du poison? » je m’enquiers, intrigué._

_Harry éclate de rire._

_« Rien de mauvais, ne t’inquiète pas. »_

_« Je ne m’inquiète pas. Si à la place d’un sommeil tu pouvais le rendre malade toute la nuit, je ne t’en voudrais pas, »_

_« Drago, Drago, Drago… » s’écrie-t-il, amusé._

_« C’est bien mon nom. »_

_Harry se mord la lèvre, en jetant des coups d’oeil de droite à gauche. Il a envie de m’embrasser, je le sens, et il a beaucoup de mal à se maitriser. Je ne veux pas lui faire de tort, je me tourne donc vers sa voiture et il suit visiblement mon cheminement de pensées._

_« Ce ne sera malheureusement pas pour aujourd’hui. Il faut qu’on retourne à l’intérieur. »_

_« Dis plutôt que tu ne me fais pas confiance avec ta petite merveille, » je boude, taquin._

_« Tu as déjà loupé le dîner. Tu ne peux manquer tes répétitions. »_

_« Je n’ai pas envie d’y aller. »_

_« Et si je viens te voir? Qu’est-ce que tu penses de cela? »_

_L’idée est alléchante, suffisamment pour me faire basculer. J’ai l’impression d’être aussi lunatique qu’une fille en plein cycle - est-ce que c’est l’effet habituel? Je vous plains, sincèrement. C’est à s’arracher les cheveux._

_Harry m’entraine à sa suite vers l’école, m’extrayant ainsi de mes pensées, conscient qu’il vient de recevoir mon approbation. Je ne fais aucune difficulté, et ce, même lorsque nous passons près de Severus qui semble chercher à percer nos âmes de son regard. Je fais comme si de rien n’était. Nous nous dirigeons vers le théâtre et, à mon plus grand regret, mon oncle nous suit. Assurément, s’il continue à nous escorter de la sorte, je vais finir par véritablement sortir de mes gonds - peu importe les conséquences. Mais Harry me rassure d’un regard, me faisant signe qu’il va ainsi en profiter pour mettre son plan - quel qu’il soit - à exécution. Après m’avoir accompagné jusqu’à la scène, il s’éclipse donc jusqu’à sa chambre, me laissant seul avec Severus. Je serre les dents, décidé à ne pas ouvrir ma bouche. Même s’il m’observe avec attention, mon oncle semble empreint d’une détermination similaire - j’ignore pourquoi il ne profite pas de notre solitude pour me morigéner, peut-être craint-il ma réaction? - je l’en remercie silencieusement._

_Nous nous faisons face dans un mutisme tendu jusqu’à ce que les premiers élèves se joignent à nous, accompagnés de Lockhart, des autres professeurs ayant pour charge le spectacle de fin d’années - à savoir Lupin, Bibine, et Flitwick - ainsi que les musiciens, danseurs et couturiers professionnels rattachés à notre école - Sirius Black, Celestina Warbeck, Aurora Sinistra et Olympe Maxime. La vue de ces spécialistes a le mérite de me redonner le sourire ainsi que l’envie de me dépenser et de donner le maximum de moi-même en cette soirée. S’il est bien un plaisir que je m’accorde, ici, à l’Académie, c’est celui de participer au spectacle sans aucune réserve. Peut-être suis-je fait pour devenir acteur? J’imagine de là, la tête de mon père si je lui parlais de ce choix de carrière. Je crois que sa réaction pourrait prendre des proportions plus dramatiques que l’annonce de ma sexualité, c’est dire…_

_Harry est de retour avant même le début de la répétition et je le vois se diriger vers Rogue, un sourire entendu à mon intention. Comme si de rien n’était, au moment où il le percute - complètement par hasard - je le vois glisser quelque chose dans la manche de mon oncle, avant de s’excuser et de reprendre sa marche jusqu’au premier rang du théâtre. Severus l’observe, un air étrange au visage mais je n’ai pas le temps de davantage y réfléchir car je suis tout à coup appelé sur scène et après un bref sourire en direction d’Harry, je me lance à corps perdu dans la répétition._

_Comme tous les soirs depuis le début des examens, les préparatifs du spectacle se poursuivent jusqu’à 21h30 et sans plus attendre, nous devons retourner à nos dortoirs. Je regarde le public pour m’apercevoir qu’Harry est toujours présent, les yeux plus brillants que jamais et un air de profonde fierté au visage. Ce sont des émotions plutôt rares dévoilées par mon enseignant et je les savoure à leur juste mesure._

_Vers le fond de la salle, Severus est toujours là mais lui a l’air de s’ennuyer dans les grandes largeurs. L’idée me fait sourire. Je n’ose même pas commencer à imaginer la raison de sa présence ici. S’il pensait qu’Harry ferait quoi que ce soit avec un public autour de lui, il est plus idiot que je le prévoyais - ou déteste son collègue disproportionnellement pour ce qui n’est qu’une simple querelle d’enseignants. Si je n’étais pas énervé contre lui à ce moment, je lui poserais tout bonnement la question. La tension qui règne autour d’Harry et moi alors qu’il nous suit à distance commence sérieusement à me peser._

_« À quelle heure est sensée faire effet ton poison? » je murmure à Harry alors que nous pénétrons dans les dortoirs._

_Harry glousse doucement, probablement amusé de mon entêtement à employer ce terme incorrect._

_« Bien assez tôt, » me souffle-t-il. « Le voir s’écrouler en plein milieu du théâtre ou avant le coucher des élèves aurait semblé suspect, tu ne crois pas. »_

_Dans des moments pareils, Harry a vraiment l’air d’un criminel - ce qu’il est, je me rappelle, non sans humour et consternation._

_« Viens me rejoindre après l’extinction des feux, je m’assurerai que les couloirs sont vides, » me glisse-t-il à voix basse, avant de déclamer, à l’attention de tous mais surtout de mon oncle. « Bonne nuit, Drago. À demain. »_

_Et je ne prends pas la peine de répondre. J’en suis bien incapable. J’ai trop envie de rire. Je profite de l’heure qui suit pour effectuer mes rituels habituels d’avant coucher avec une petite différence concernant ma tenue, délibérément sexy - plus que d’habitude en tout cas et supposément inutile quand on ne retrouve que son lit. Blaise m’accompagne au cours du processus et c’est avec une lueur d’amusement et d’approbation, qu’il me dit:_

_« Je vois que tu seras encore de sortie ce soir. Je vais finir par te piquer ton lit, Drago, si tu continues ainsi à découcher. »_

_« Tu n’oserais pas, mon cher Blaise, » je lui rétorque en cherchant à contrôler mes rires. « Tu aurais bien trop peur des représailles. »_

_« Disons que si je connaissais l’identité de ta conquête, je pourrais décider si cela en vaut la peine… »_

_« Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, » je murmure en l’observant intensément avant de gagner mon lit._

_Trente minutes plus tard, j’arrive dans le couloir d’Harry pour le trouver adossé à sa porte, à taper du pied, une cigarette entre ses lèvres. Monsieur serait-il pressé de me voir arriver? Dès qu’il m’aperçoit, il ouvre sa porte en grand, me permettant de distinguer la lumière de sa pièce. Je me glisse dans sa chambre et Harry prend à peine le temps de poser sa clope dans son proche cendrier que déjà il attaque ma bouche et mes vêtements. J’aurais dû le prévoir, avec Harry, pas la peine d’en faire des tonnes niveau apparence; il est bien trop pressé de s’occuper de mon intérieur._

_Ce n’est que grâce ou à cause de son empressement - et du mien, après quelques secondes à me mettre dans l’ambiance - que nous sommes déjà repus lorsqu’un coup frappé à la porte interrompt notre plénitude post-orgasmique. Je suis complètement nu, affalé en plein milieu du lit, alors qu’Harry continue à m’embrasser paresseusement, m’empêchant de me réfugier sous une quelconque couverture par souci d’observation d’un corps déifique - ses propres mots. Dans un premier temps, le coup ne le perturbe même pas. Je crois qu’il a en tête de ne pas répondre. Mais quand les battements s’accélèrent, il se décide à quitter le lit. Je le vois hésiter à ouvrir la porte dans son plus simple appareil mais il semble se rappeler, au dernier moment, que nous sommes dans une école et que la personne derrière la porte pourrait être aussi bien un élève qu’un prof. Il enfile donc à la va-vite un pantalon trouvé par terre - le mien!!! - et entrouvre la porte… qui ne le reste pas très longtemps._

_Tout à coup, apparait dans notre chambre - enfin, dans la chambre d’Harry - la silhouette de Severus Rogue. Et moi qui suis encore nu. Je crois que même bébé, mon oncle ne m’a jamais vu dans un tel manque de vêtement. Ce n’est pas lui qui se serait accaparé de mes couches - une tâche bien trop ingrate._

_Malgré son évidente surprise - nous le sommes tous dans la pièce - Harry est le premier à réagir. La force de l’habitude. Être dans des situations inextricables n’a plus de secret pour lui. Il referme donc la porte pour nous donner un isolement bénéfique avant de me faire signe de me saisir du drap et tel un bon garçon, je m’empresse d’obéir. Puis, mon enseignant se tourne vers mon oncle, qui est visiblement figé. Je crois qu’il ne s’attendait pas à cela. Peut-être s’était-il imaginé les intentions d’Harry mais n’avait pas présumé des miennes? Après des années à me faire passer pour le Don Juan de Hogw’, j’avoue, la scène peut paraitre choquante. L’odeur également, elle ne laisse que très peu de place à l’imagination quant à ce que nous venons de faire. Mais je ne l’ai tout de même jamais vu dans un tel état de stupeur._

_Harry semble se délecter de la scène, ce qui me fait lever les yeux au ciel, et nous débutons une conversation silencieuse, jusqu’à ce qu’il s’emporte à voix haute :_

_« Je ne vais pas m’excuser de cette découverte, Drake. C’est de sa faute. S’il n’était pas venu fouiner, il n’aurait rien eu à encaisser. »_

_« Je croyais que ton remède miracle était censé le tenir éloigné de ta chambre et de la mienne. »_

_« On a tous le droit de faire des erreurs, Drake. Même moi. »_

_« Pas quand ton surnom est Mr. Parfait. »_

_« Ah, je croyais que tu m’appelais Saint Potter derrière mon dos. »_

_« Ne cherche pas à détourner cette conversation. »_

_« Si tu veux vraiment avoir une discussion digne de ce nom avec moi, Drake, commence d’abord par t’habiller. Tu as l’air d’un vrai Dieu grec drapée de la sorte, et j’ai toute les difficultés du monde à me concentrer. »_

_Je ne sais pas ce qui fait finalement réagir mon oncle. Notre altercation. Les propos d’Harry. Notre complicité évidente et ce malgré notre ‘dispute’. Ou bien ce surnom qu’Harry utilise à tout bout de champ avec délectation évidente. Le fait est qu’il finit par revenir à la réalité._

_« Potter, tu es allé trop loin, » s’exclame-t-il d’une voix sombre, les yeux fixés sur moi. « Bien plus loin que je ne pensais. Je vais avoir ta tête. Drago, habille-toi. On sort de cette pièce immédiatement. »_

_Déjà que ce n’est pas dans mes habitudes d’obéir, je ne vais certainement pas m’exécuter alors que Severus me donne le même ordre que son ennemi juré. Avec obstination, je croise mes bras sur ma poitrine, ma moue d’aristocrate sur mon visage et l’expression d’un gamin de cinq ans en mal de confiseries._

_« Avant de prendre une décision hâtive, Severus, » déclare Harry, d’une voix puissante et autoritaire, « je suis sûr que nous pouvons discuter tels les adultes que nous sommes. »_

_Rogue est sur le point de sortir de ses gonds mais c’est alors que ses yeux se posent sur Harry, pour la première fois depuis qu’il est entré dans la chambre et son expression change du tout au tout. Au départ, je mets sa réaction sur le compte du pendentif d’Harryqui pend tranquillement autour de son cou - Severus a du le reconnaitre comme étant le bijou acheté lors de notre voyage aux Etats-Unis. Mais, en y regardant de plus près, je comprends mon erreur. Je suis désormais habitué à ce qui pare la peau d’Harry, juste au-dessous du pendentif - était-ce dans mes intentions que le bijou le cache, signe qu’Harry m’accorde plus d’importance que ce malheureux tatouage et celui qui le lui a donné, peut-être? Le fait est que c’est bien cette marque si particulière qui a accroché le regard de mon oncle et ses yeux se voilent d’une peur que je n’ai jamais vu, même lors de mon accident de bateau quand j’avais sept ans. Je ne sais pas ce qui l’effraye au point de le détourner de notre situation mais il observe Harry avec intensité, une multitude d’émotions se succédant dans ses pupilles. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir mais je ne crois pas avoir le choix. Les deux hommes semblent avoir complètement oubliés ma présence._

_« Comment as-tu eu ce tatouage, Potter? » murmure mon oncle, un brin de panique dans la voix._

_« Je suis sûr que tu connais la légende et au fond, tu dois même te souvenir de moi. C’est vrai que j’ai abandonné les lunettes entre temps et j’ai suffisamment grandi mais ce n’est pas une vision qu’on oublie. Rappelle-toi, Harry Dursley. »_

_Je n’ai jamais entendu Harry paraitre si menaçant qu’à cet instant. Son ton me fait véritablement peur même si je sais que je n’ai rien à craindre de lui, ce qui ne semble pas être le cas de Rogue. Je ne savais pas qu’ils se connaissaient. Et pourquoi Harry parle-t-il comme si leur rencontre datait d’une époque lointaine. Il n’a que 21 ans ! Vais-je encore découvrir tout un nouveau pan du passé d’Harry en cette soirée. Je ne suis pas sûr d’en avoir le courage et la force. Avec toutes ces émotions, je commence à fatiguer. Et une longue journée m’attend demain._

_D’un même geste, Harry et Severus se tournent vers moi, comme s’ils avaient lu mes pensées. Mon oncle entrouvre sa bouche comme pour parler mais c’est bien celle d’Harry qui produit les sons. Harry s’approche de moi alors que Severus se tourne vers la porte, comme pour nous laisser un semblant d’intimité. Je dois avoir mal compris ce qui vient de se passer. Est-il en train d’accepter notre relation? Je rêve, c’est certain._

_Harry ramasse mes affaires, perdues aux quatre coins de la chambre ainsi que son propre pantalon avant de se rasseoir à mes côtés sur le lit._

_« Habille-toi, Drago. Severus va te ramener dans ta chambre. Il faut que tu dormes et lui et moi avons à parler. »_

_« Et le gamin ne doit pas rester, c’est ça? »_

_« Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu tombes déjà de sommeil. »_

_« La faute à qui? » je lui réplique, moqueur mais le grognement en direction de mon oncle m’indique que mon humour ne lui plait guère._

_Harry me sourit, pourtant._

_«_ **_Je te raconterai tout demain,_ ** _» me murmure-t-il en français, avant de m’embrasser doucement._

_Je n’en reviens pas de son geste. Que peut-il bien avoir en sa possession, outre son ‘amitié’ avec le patron de la Mafia anglaise, pour être assuré qu’une telle attitude puisse rester impunie? Je l’ignore mais l’idée est aussi effrayante que rassurante. Sans davantage protester, je me glisse rapidement dans mes vêtements, et après un dernier regard en direction d’Harry, je suis mon oncle dans les profondeurs d’Hogw’. Je n’ai pas à attendre très longtemps pour que Severus se décide à prendre la parole, prononçant des mots qui lui tiennent apparemment à coeur, si j’en crois son ton précipité et la ferveur qu’il instigue dans son discours._

_« Drago, peu importe ce qui s’est passé jusqu’à présent entre toi et Potter, je veux que tu cesses immédiatement de le voir en dehors de ses cours. Cette mascarade a assez duré. Cet homme est dangereux, je veux, non, c’est plus fort que ça, j’exige que tu restes éloigné de lui. »_

_« Depuis quand es-tu en mesure de donner des ordres à un Malefoy, j’aimerais le savoir, » je lui réplique avec tout le dédain dont je suis capable._

_J’aime Severus, cela ne fait aucun doute, probablement bien plus que j’aime mon propre père mais cela ne lui donne en aucun cas le droit de me dicter ma façon de vivre._

_« Ne reprend pas ce ton avec moi, Drago. Si je te dis cela, c’est pour ton bien. Tu n’as pas à jouer les petits aristocrates gâtés avec moi. »_

_« Mais c’est exactement ce que je suis, ou l’as-tu oublié? »_

_« C’est ce que tu veux que tout le monde croie en tout cas. J’ai des difficultés à penser que tu te pares de cette attitude en compagnie de Potter. Donne-moi le même crédit que tu lui as offert jusqu’à présent, veux-tu? »_

_« J’ai beau te tenir dans mon coeur, Oncle Severus, l’amour que je porte pour Harry est très différent et bien trop fort pour que tu le contres à coup de mots si insignifiants. »_

_« Tu parles d’amour maintenant? » assène-t-il comme si ce mot était répugnant._

_« Bien entendu. Pour qui me prends-tu, j’aimerais le savoir? »_

_« Pour l’adolescent que tu es… »_

_« Tu ne me connais pas aussi bien que tu le crois, j’en ai peur. Penses-tu vraiment une seconde que j’aurais accepté de coucher avec lui si je ne l’aimais pas? »_

_La grimace que Severus ne peut s’empêcher de dévoiler me satisfait suffisamment pour que j’en sourie d’orgueil, ce qui n’effraie en rien mon oncle qui se reprend._

_« Depuis combien de temps est-ce que ça dure exactement? J’ai l’impression de ne plus te reconnaitre, Drago? Pourquoi l’as-tu laissé te changer de la sorte? »_

_« Pas la peine d’employer ce ton mielleux avec moi, mon Oncle. Tu veux que je te traites avec respect, fais-en autant. Ce n’est pas parce qu’au fil des années, j’ai fait en sorte de déclamer avec rigueur les discours de mon père sur la société, sur les sentiments, sur l’amour notamment, que je crois chacune de ses paroles. Bien au contraire. Et, juste pour te mettre au courant, je sais aussi que ce n’est qu’un acte pour toi. Mais, passons… Je n’avais pas encore trouvé la personne capable de me donner la force de contrer Lucius et de lui montrer qui je suis vraiment. Harry est cette personne. Et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour rester avec lui. »_

_« Tu me parles de Lucius comme si tu étais réellement prêt à l’affronter, Drago mais sa fortune et son nom t’importent bien plus que tu ne veux l’avouer. Je sais que, dans l’état actuel des choses, sachant que tu n’as pas encore dix-huit ans, tu ne feras jamais rien qui risquerait de compromettre ton avenir. Et que je sois clair, je n’hésiterais pas à aller le trouver pour tout lui avouer si tu n’agis pas comme je te l’ordonne. »_

_« J’en ai assez qu’on me commande au quotidien, mon Oncle. C’est ce que j’aime chez Harry, son indépendance et sa façon qu’il a de me faire gagner ma propre indépendance. Et je vais te montrer que je ne suis plus le petit garçon que j’étais. Que crois-tu que mon père penserait des aveux de l’homme qui couche avec sa propre femme? Je suis sûr qu’il n’accorderait aucun crédit à tes paroles surtout quand tu n’as pas l’ombre d’une preuve. »_

_« Est-ce une menace, Drago? »_

_« Bien sûr que c’en est une. Je sais ce qui est bon pour moi et je suis prêt à me battre pour le garder. »_

_« Il semble que Potter t’aies déjà recruté, si j’en crois ton attitude. Depuis quand a-t-il débuté ton entrainement pour te faire venir dans ses rangs? »_

_« De quoi parles-tu? »_

_« Cette façon de me menacer, malgré ce que tu as pu voir de ton père depuis ta naissance, jamais tu ne l’aurais utilisée envers moi. J’imagine donc que je dois remercier Potter pour ce nouveau don qu’il a développé chez toi. Non pas que je sois étonné. Comme il l’a dit lui-même, c’est une vrai légende. »_

_« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là? »_

_« Tu ne connais rien de cet homme, Drago. Tu ne connais rien de son passé. Il est dangereux et si tu t’obstines à le suivre, tu en payeras les conséquences. »_

_« Je sais d’où vient son tatouage, » lui dis-je avec toute l’assurance dont je suis capable._

_Cette dernière tactique pour me faire changer d’avis est certainement celle qui a le plus de chance de marcher. Severus se doute qu’Harry ne m’a pas tout dit. Pourtant, il n’a pas compris que peu importe les cachotteries d’Harry, je l’aime assez pour ne pas fuir à la première embuche._

_« Tu ne sais pas ce qu’il a dû faire pour l’avoir, ça j’en suis sûr. Il ne te l’aurait jamais avoué. Il a beau te faire confiance - ce dont je doute, ce n’est pas le genre des criminels comme lui - il ne t’aurait jamais dit une vérité qui pourrait le faire tomber. T’a-t-il seulement parler de sa relation avec le patron de la Mafia… »_

_« Je t’arrête tout de suite, Severus. Qu’il me l’ait dit ou non, cela ne te regarde pas. Je sais ce que tu cherches à faire, à saper mon amour ou plutôt ma confiance en lui. Tu peux toujours essayer. Mais avant de l’ensevelir sous un amoncellement de fautes, n’oublie pas qu’il n’est pas le seul criminel à qui j’ai accordé ma confiance. Et, de ce que j’ai vu depuis le début de l’année, il est celui qui m’a réellement soutenu dans mes choix, celui qui me comprend le mieux, et je ne vais certainement pas lui tourner le dos après tes explications alambiquées. »_

_« Nous faisons peut-être partie de la même organisation, lui et moi, Drago, mais ne va pas t’imaginer que nous sommes de la même trempe. C’est difficile pour moi de l’avouer, mais nous ne jouons pas dans la même cour. Son tatouage, au-delà d’être l’un des nombreux jeux de Riddle, est le signe qu’il reprendra un jour la direction du business. Tu ne veux pas être avec un homme comme ça. »_

_« Depuis quand sais-tu ce que je veux de la vie, Severus. Si je t’avais demandé en début de soirée, tu aurais juré que j’étais hétéro… Je ne vais sûrement pas écouter les conseils de quelqu’un qui n’a jamais pris la peine de s’intéresser à moi. Je pense qu’on s’est tout dit. »_

_Et sur ces mots, je m’enfuie jusqu’à mon dortoir, laissant un Rogue pantelant derrière moi. Bien entendu, mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée. Je ne veux pas le perdre mais si je dois choisir, il est évident pour moi qu’Harry gagnera. Néanmoins, les inquiétudes de mon oncle me pèsent. Il a réussi sa manoeuvre, m’obliger à me questionner. Mais les résultats obtenus ne seront pas ceux attendus._

_Alors que je m’enfonce sous ma couette moelleuse, je ne peux m’empêcher de repasser dans ma tête chacun des avertissements de Severus. Malgré ma peur, je suis certain d’avoir fait le bon choix en me mettant du côté d’Harry… Harry qui est justement en train de confronter Severus à l’instant même. Va-t-il seulement se montrer aussi déterminé que moi, quand, pour lui, l’amour n’a pas sa place dans sa vie ?_

_Malgré ma fatigue, cette interrogation me tient éveillé. Merci Severus de m’avoir gâché, si ce n’est ma vie, tout du moins ma nuit!_

_…_

Comme il fallait s’y attendre quant il est question de ma compulsion, à peine Drago et Severus ont-ils quitté ma pièce que je me saisis d’une cigarette. En proposant à Drago de me rejoindre ce soir, je ne m’attendais certainement pas à cela. À présent, les dés sont jetés. Moi qui voulais me confronter à Rogue, je pense pouvoir dire que je vais être servi. J’ai un peu honte d’en être satisfait, surtout quand je revois la tête de Drago, pas particulièrement heureux de l’interruption de son oncle. Mon côté sadique néanmoins réveillé, je ne peux qu’être satisfait et absolument pas stressé à l’idée que Severus révèle mes secrets - certains qu’il connait aussi bien que moi-même - je sais qu’il n’osera jamais. Il ne me reste donc plus qu’à attendre. Attendre mon adversaire pour me jeter dans l’arène.

Le délai se trouve réduit aisément quand Rogue fait irruption dans ma chambre - que j’ai laissé négligemment ouverte - mais, l’ennemi que je m’apprêtais à combattre semble déjà défait. Peut-être suis-je plus effrayant que je ne l’imaginais? Ma position de protégé, bras droit et amant à ses heures perdues de Tom l’est assurément. Est-ce la raison pour laquelle Rogue apparait si suppliant? Je ne vais finalement pas m’amuser ce soir.

Dès son arrivée, je referme la porte derrière Severus, nous servant deux verres de whisky après lui avoir indiqué un fauteuil, dans lequel il s’assoit obligeamment. Maintenant qu’il sait qui je suis, il ne risque pas de me refuser quoi que ce soit. En l’observant de plus près, je me demande si ses tremblements et sa nervosité proviennent uniquement de moi ou si Drago en est le réel responsable. Quoi qu’il en soit, son agitation l’empêche de réfléchir et il accepte mon verre sans même se soucier de son contenu.

« Tu veux peut-être vérifier les traces de poison, non? »

« J’ai ce qu’il faut dans mon système pour contrer les effets, » dit-il avant d’avaler le verre cul sec.

« J’aurais dû me douter que ton « départ » de l’organisation ne t’avait en rien fait perdre tes bonnes habitudes, »

« Bonnes habitudes, dis-tu ? Je ne suis pas tout à fait d’accord. On n’est pas tous heureux de faire partie d’un gang, Potter. »

« Et tu me dis ça vis à vis de Drago, j’en suis sûr. »

Ses yeux me disent que j’ai visé juste mais surtout qu’il n’est pas prêt à lâcher le morceau.

« S’il te plait, Potter, ne lui fais pas ça. Il ne mérite pas de vivre dans ton monde. »

« En devenant enseignant, Rogue, j’ai laissé mon passé derrière moi et je peux t’assurer qu’il ne viendra pas me hanter. »

« Tu crois vraiment à ce que tu dis ? Je sais de source sûre que ce n’est pas le cas. Je ne suis peut-être plus à Londres depuis longtemps mais j’entends ce qui s’y passe. Et je te connais, Potter… même si je n’avais pas fait le rapprochement, c’est vrai. Tu n’abandonneras jamais ce monde. Tout comme je ne l’abandonnerais jamais réellement, et ce malgré ce qu’il nous en coûte. »

« Même si ce que tu dis est vrai, je ne laisserais pas Drago se retrouver au centre de mes affaires. Je ne veux pas de ça pour lui. »

« C’est ce que tu penses, je veux bien te croire. Mais, il finira par être touché, c’est toujours le cas. Tout comme tu as été touché par ce monde. »

« Cela n’a rien à voir avec Vernon. »

« Je ne parlais pas de lui mais de Riddle… N’oublie pas que je sais d’où tu viens. Je sais ce qui t’es arrivé. »

« Sujet qui n’a aucun intérêt dans notre conversation. »

« Tu ne veux toujours pas en parler, Harry… »

Je suis debout en une seconde, ma lame sortie sur sa gorge.

« Ne me parle pas comme si nous étions de grands amis. Tu ne sais absolument rien de ce qui s’est passé et tu n’as aucun droit de parler de Tom. Veux-tu savoir ce qui t’arriverait si je le mettais au courant de notre discussion. »

« Il ferait tout ce que tu lui demanderais de faire, ça j’en suis persuadé. Il te mange dans la main. Il t’a toujours mangé dans la main. »

« Ne pousse pas ta chance, Severus, » lui dis-je, appuyant mon poignard légèrement. « Tu as beau être l’oncle de Drago, je ne vais pas me retenir si tu me pousses à bout. »

« Il y a une chose que j’aimerais comprendre, Potter, » continue-t-il comme si de rien n’était. « Pourquoi fais-tu cela? J’ai déjà du mal à comprendre la raison de ta présence ici en tant qu’enseignant. Mais avec Drago… Je connais ta capacité à te faire oublier, à faire profil bas, et vu ta façon de gérer votre relation, j’ai eu l’impression que tu voulais que je découvre le pot aux roses, comme si tu voulais être stoppé. Alors, pourquoi t’intéresser à lui? »

D’un geste brusque, je range mon couteau dans ma manche et pars me rasseoir, la mine sombre.

« Mes raisons ne te regardent pas. »

« Elle me regarde quand il est désespérément amoureux de toi. »

Son assurance me fiche un coup. Je ne veux pas entendre ces mots. J’ai fait mon maximum pour que Drago comprenne qu’il ne pouvait me les déclamer, ce n’est pas pour les entendre de la bouche de son oncle.

« Tu as conscience qu’il t’aime suffisamment pour renier tous ses principes et pour passer sur ta vie de criminel supposément finie, sur tes secrets et tes mensonges. »

« Arrête avec ça. Je n’ai pas envie de discuter de ses sentiments avec toi. »

« Donc c’est bien ce qu’il me semblait. Tu veux juste t’amuser avec lui. »

Mon grognement nous prend tous les deux par surprise.

« Si j’avais voulu m’amuser avec lui, je l’aurais baisé puis jeté comme je l’ai fait jusqu’à présent. »

« Qu’est-ce qui le rend si spécial? »

« Tu connais Drago… »

« Oui, mais à tes yeux? »

« Ce n’est pas quelque chose qu’on choisit. Et je te l’ai dit, je ne veux pas t’en parler. »

« Tu comprends que ton incapacité à me parler de quoi que ce soit ne me rassure en rien concernant Drago. »

« Je n’ai pas besoin de te rassurer. Tu ne peux rien faire pour changer les choses, si c’était le cas, tu serais déjà en train de le faire. Et pourtant, tu es là, avec moi. »

« Savoir que je vais me ronger les sangs pour mon neveu quotidiennement ne t’émeut en rien? »

« Pas particulièrement. Mais, en souvenir du _bon vieux temps_ , disons que je te fais la promesse de le protéger. Mais s’il s’avère que tu fais quoi que ce soit pour te mettre en travers de mon chemin, il y aura des conséquences. »

Severus se lève sur ces mots, le visage de nouveau fermé et se dirige jusqu'à la porte, mais se retourne vers moi une dernière fois:

« Je sais ce que tu as subi, Harry, j’aurais aimé avoir le courage d’agir, mais je ne supporterais pas que Drago en subisse les conséquences. Si tu ne peux pas en parler pour ton propre bien, fais-le pour lui. »

Et le voilà parti, me laissant tremblant de fureur contre lui, contre moi-même. J’ai besoin d’un fix à présent et j’espère que Drago ne m’en voudra pas.

Je commence à rassembler mon matériel quand la sonnerie de mon téléphone m’interrompt. Dès que je vois le nom de l’expéditeur, j’ignore si je dois en être rassuré ou effrayé, amusé ou énervé. Comme si ma soirée - ma nuit - ne pouvait se dégrader davantage. Et ces paroles ne font qu’empirer mon mal-être, même s’ils m’empêchent de me droguer. J’ignore néanmoins si Drago appréciera la contrepartie.

**« Tu me manques, baby. Ça fait trop longtemps qu’on ne s’est pas vu. Tu n’aurais pas dû venir au restaurant, je n’arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu’à ton retour à présent. T. »**

Du fait de mon état émotionnel des plus troublés, je ne peux m’empêcher de décrocher mon téléphone, jusqu’à ce qu’au bout d’une sonnerie seulement, le baryton de Tom résonne dans l’appareil, me faisant sourire malgré moi.

«  _Il n’est pas un peu tard à Londres pour m’appeler,_  » s’amuse mon mentor.

« Et où es-tu, Tom ? »

«  _À New York. J’avais quelques affaires à régler._  »

« Bien entendu. Et pourtant, tu continues à me surveiller. Je suspecte que l’arrivée de ton message ne soit en rien inopinée. »

«  _Même si je suis tes avancées, Harry, je n’ai pas fait placer de mouchard dans ton téléphone, si c’est ce que tu sous-entends…_  »

« Vraiment ? » je réplique, amusé, je trouve ça presqu’impossible.

«  _Peut-être que je l’ai fait, peut-être que j’ai cru comprendre que tu passais une mauvaise soirée, peut-être que tu me manquais, tout simplement._  »

Seul mon silence lui répond, le laissant maître de la suite de la conversation.

«  _Est-ce que je te manque au moins ?_  »

« Tu connais la réponse à cette question, Tom. Qu’est-ce que j’obtiens si je le déclame haut et fort? »

«  _Mon amour éternel._  »

« Je l’ai, quoi qu’il arrive. »

«  _Ce n’est pas faux. Alors même que tu t’es trouvé un nouveau toyboy._  »

« Ne soit pas inutilement jaloux, Tom. »

«  _J’ai toutes les raisons de l’être, et tu le sais très bien. Il va falloir que tu me présentes Blondie quand je viendrais te voir._  »

« Est-ce seulement une bonne idée ? Ne nous étions nous pas mis d’accord pour que tu m’accordes quelques mois de liberté ? »

«  _Suis-je une entrave pour toi, Harry ?_  »

« Tu sais ce que je voulais dire, Tom… »

De nouveau, le silence rythme notre discussion. Mais je suis cette fois-ci celui qui y met un terme.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je revienne, Tom ? »

Je suis sûr qu’il entend dans mon ton que je suis sérieux. J’entends son souffle se faire court, avant qu’il murmure un simple :

«  _Oui_ , »

« Très bien, dans ce cas, à ton retour de Londres, appelle-moi. Dès que tu auras un job qui peut m’intéresser et dont je suis le seul capable de m’occuper, je reviendrais. »

«  _Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux, baby ?_  »

« Je ne sais plus ce que je veux, Tom. J’ai besoin… »

«  _De moi ?_  » Et il y a tellement d’espoir dans sa voix.

« Peut-être. »

«  _Pourquoi est-ce que tu m’as appelé ?_  »

« C’était toi ou la coke. »

_« Je suis content de savoir que tu m’estimes plus que ta dope. »_

« J’ai arrêté, Tom, okay ? »

_« Dois-je remercier ton … ? »_

« Il me l’a demandé et je n’ai pu le lui refuser. »

_« Et tu me dis que je n’ai pas à me sentir menacé quand tu lui accordes déjà plus que ce que tu m’as donné. »_

« C’est loin d’être le cas. » 

_« C’est à dire ? »_

« Tu sais de quoi je parle, Tom. »

_« J’ai envie de toi, baby. »_

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux, exactement, Tom? »

Et après cela, la conversation dérape quelque peu.

_« J’ai envie de t’embrasser. J’ai envie de te caresser. J’ai envie que tu te touches pour moi. J’ai envie de te prendre comme la première fois. »_

La dangerosité d’un tel appel, Tom et notre relation ultra compliquée, qui me laisse plus perdu que jamais.

«  _Il n’y a eu personne d’autre,_  » me dit-il. «  _Seulement toi dans mes pensées et ma main pour me satisfaire…_  »

Et bien sûr, ses paroles me font chavirer. Si les conditions de ma soirée avaient été différentes, ma réaction l’aurait été également, j’ose l’espérer. Mais Tom a toujours su trouver les mots, pour me faire réagir, ou plutôt pour que j’accepte de ne pas réagir. Il me donne ce que je ne peux demander et le moins que je puisse faire est de lui rendre la pareille.

«  _Tu veux que je te dise ce que j’aimerais te faire, Harry?_  »

Mon silence est éloquent, suffisant pour que Tom débute son plaidoyer sans davantage de délai. Un plaidoyer composé de nos souvenirs et de notre futur qu’il envisage. Tout se mélange dans ma tête, dans mon corps. Je glisse le long du mur, les yeux fermés, mes canines indentées dans ma lèvre inférieure, cherchant à faire couler le sang.

Et alors que nos souffles se font erratiques, je ne peux m’empêcher de verser quelques larmes sur cette innocence qui n’a jamais été mienne.

…

_Après avoir dormi un total de deux heures - et encore, je suis généreux - je n’ose imaginer l’état de mon visage et de mes cernes, et n’ai d’ailleurs aucune envie d’aller admirer les ravages dans le miroir. Malheureusement, Blaise ne semble pas avoir reçu la note, car après être revenu des douches, il s’exclame en m’examinant de près :_

_« T’as une sale gueule, Drago. »_

_« Merci de ta considération, Blaise. »_

_« Mauvaise nuit? » me demande-t-il, plus amical qu’il ne le devrait quand je suis dans cet état._

_« Disons que mon cher oncle m’a trouvé au lit avec … » je m’arrête, conscient que je ne peux en dire davantage._

_« Monsieur Mystère, » finit Blaise pour moi. « C’est la merde. »_

_« Je ne te le fais pas dire. Il m’a raccompagné jusqu’ici. Et maintenant, je ne sais pas tellement à quoi m’attendre. »_

_« Concernant Rogue ou ton mec? »_

_« Les deux. »_

_« Il n’a pas paniqué quand il a vu que ce n’était pas, eh bien, une fille? »_

_Disons qu’il y avait une affaire plus urgente que le sexe de mon amant dont il avait à s’occuper. Je secoue la tête, incapable d’en dire plus._

_« C’est déjà ça. Il aurait pu appeler ton père. »_

_« Oh, il l’aurait fait si je ne l’avais pas menacé. »_

_« Putain, Drago, ta vie est un sacré soap opéra. »_

_Je ricane sous l’assaut de ses paroles. Il n’a pas tout à fait tort._

_« Et elle va le devenir encore plus si tu ne pars pas prendre ta douche tout de suite et loupe ainsi le début des épreuves. Tu as quoi ce matin ? »_

_« Ecriture d’Invention… » Comme par hasard._

_À mon arrivée dans la salle de classe - après un petit déjeuner sur le pouce servi aux bons soins de Blaise - je remarque instantanément qu’Harry fuit mon regard. Habituellement, il m’aurait au moins salué, sans chercher à faire plus de vagues au risque de me perturber dans mon travail. Mais là, sa tête est penchée sur son bureau. Il est occupé à lire je ne sais quoi et il ne répond pas à ma salutation, ce qui me rend encore plus nerveux que jene l’étais._

_Lorsqu’il se décide enfin à lever la tête, j’ai presqu’envie de hurler. Si ma gueule à l’air d’avoir subi les assauts d’un troupeau d’hippopotames, j’ose à peine imaginer ce que lui a enduré. Ses cernes sont si profondément inscrites sur sa peau qu’on dirait des tatouages. Ses yeux sont rouges, signe qu’il a pleuré, ou qu’il s’est drogué. Et vu l’état dans lequel j’ai laissé mon oncle la veille, je peux dire avec certitude que ma deuxième solution est la bonne. Je ne sais pas si je lui en veux, probablement pas, pas quand il a l’air de porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Pas quand il se sent si visiblement coupable. J’essaye de capter son regard mais il continue à me fuir, ce qui me fait peur. J’espère que Severus ne l’a pas convaincu d’abandonner notre relation. Je crois, non, je suis sûr que je ne le supporterais pas. Malheureusement pour moi, mon examen est sur le point de commencer et je n’ai donc pas le temps d’y méditer davantage. S’il est une chose importante concernant cette épreuve, c’est ma volonté de rendre Harry fier de tous ses efforts et de son dévouement à mon égard. Alors, malgré l’état agité de mon esprit, je suis prêt à donner le meilleur de moi-même. Et comme dirait Harry, c’est dans cet état qu’on est le plus brillant._

_À peine l’épreuve achevée et les copies ramassées, Harry quitte sa salle de classe pour sceller les devoirs dans l’enveloppe prévue à cet effet. Je reste, au départ, assis à mon bureau, certain qu’il viendra me retrouver mais au bout d’une demi-heure, force est de constater qu’il avait d’autres plans. Je lui envoie un message auquel il ne répond pas et mon stress augmente progressivement._

_Après m’être assuré de son emploi du temps de l’après-midi - la surveillance d’une classe de seconde - je me décide à prendre des mesures quasi désespérées. Je reste assis devant sa classe durant les quatre heures de l’épreuve, sans quitter mon téléphone ni la succession des minutes, d’une lenteur excessive._

_Quand les 18h fatidiques sonnent finalement et qu’Harry sort le dernier de sa salle, je lui saute littéralement dessus._

_« Je dois apporter ces copies au bureau de Dumbledore, » me dit-il avant même que j’ai pu ouvrir la bouche comme s’il s’attendait à me trouver là. Etant donné son intelligence, je n’en serais pas étonné._

_« Je te suis, dans ce cas, »_

_« Drago, » murmure-t-il d’une voix sourde._

_S’il croit que je vais m’enfuir après une telle admonestation, il me connait mal._

_« Il faut qu’on parle, » j’assène de ma voix d’aristo qu’il déteste tant et mon ton semble fonctionner puisqu’il acquiesce._

_Nous continuons notre marche en silence jusqu’à ce que sa livraison soit faite. J’imaginais qu’il me conduirait ensuite à son bureau mais nous prenons le chemin de l’extérieur jusqu’à arriver, quelques minutes plus tard, au lac - un lieu qui l’apaise dans sa tourmente, m’a-t-il dit._

_Nous nous asseyons sur le sol, toujours en silence, et pour une fois, je ne rechigne pas à salir mon pantalon - ce n’est pas mon préféré de toute façon et il me suffira de le donner aux bonnes oeuvres, rien de dramatique._

_Harry sort son paquet de cigarettes et après m’en avoir allumé une sans me demander mon avis - comme s’il savait que j’allais en avoir besoin - il attise la sienne, le regard perdu sur l’eau parfaitement lisse._

_« Que s’est-il passé après le retour de Severus? » je lui demande après cinq minutes environ, alors que je suis sûr qu’il ne va pas prendre la parole de son plein gré._

_Dans sa grandeur d’âme, il accepte de me faire un bref récit de son interaction avec mon oncle et même si j’ignore s’il me rapporte la totalité de leurs propos - j’en doute fortement - je sais en tout cas qu’il ne me ment pas. Je savais que dans un duel Harry/Severus, mon amant sortirait vainqueur._

_Son attitude de la journée me semble néanmoins de plus en plus incompréhensible et, ne sachant comment aborder le sujet, je me contente d’affirmer:_

_« Combien en as-tu pris hier? »_

_« De quoi ? » me demande-t-il, visiblement décontenancé._

_« De la drogue, » je lui réponds sous le ton de l’évidence._

_Il secoue la tête avant de reprendre sa contemplation du lac et de pomper sur sa troisième cigarette. Il les enchaine comme de simples friandises, c’en est tout à fait maladif._

_« Je n’ai rien pris, » murmure-t-il finalement, « J’ai fait pire à tes yeux, probablement. »_

_Un florilège de scénarios se dévoile sous mes yeux, tous mettant en scène Harry et d’autres hommes. Je sais qu’il ne veut pas attribuer de nom à notre relation car il est incapable de m’offrir un tel engagement mais dans les faits, je suis le seul qu’il a baisé ces dernières semaines et l’idée de le savoir ‘infidèle’ me donne la nausée. Je sais qu’il m’a prévenu dès le départ mais c’est toujours plus facile d’accepter une mise en garde que des actes bien définis. J’attends patiemment qu’il poursuive sa phrase sans monter sur mes grands chevaux. Je ne sais plus si je suis sur le point de hurler ou de m’évanouir._

_« J’étais sur le point de me tailler une ligne, » déclare-t-il doucement, « quand j’ai reçu un message de Tom. »_

_Un message qu’il finit par me montrer. J’ai la gorge serrée, des larmes prêtes à couler mais j’attends la suite. Harry ne l’a peut-être pas compris mais c’est bien un fix de drogue qu’il s’est fait. Il a seulement remplacé la coke par une personne, semble-t-il encore plus addictive._

_« Je l’ai appelé même si je savais que ce n’était pas une bonne idée mais je ne pouvais pas m’en empêcher. C’était viscéral… Je lui ai promis de revenir dès qu’il aurait besoin de moi, ce qui, le connaissant, ne devrait pas tarder… »_

_« Putain, Harry! » je m’exclame, lui coupant la parole. « T’es complètement inconscient. »_

_« Je n’avais pas fini, » me réplique-t-il, d’une voix sombre. « On a … »_

_Et tout à coup, il semble à court de mots._

_« Quoi? » je m’écrie mais je suis trop impatient et perspicace pour ne pas continuer moi-même, « Vous avez baisé par téléphone? »_

_Son soudain mutisme ne me rassure en rien. Mes jointures blanchissent alors que j’agrippe mes cuisses. Je m’y attendais. Je m’y prépare inconsciemment depuis le début._

_« Je ne sais pas, » dit Harry, me sortant de ma spirale destructrice._

_« Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? » je réplique, incompréhensif. « Est-ce que tu étais excité? »_

_« Oui, »_

_« Est-ce que tu t’es touché? » Putain, j’ai l’impression de parler à un gamin de cinq ans ayant fait une bêtise, obligé de lui tirer les vers du nez._

_« Non, » et j’avoue cette réponse me trouble. « Il voulait que je me touche, il me l’a demandé, »_

_« Évidemment qu’il te l’a demandé, » je murmure car je commence à cerner le personnage. Heureusement, ma réaction ne l’arrête pas dans son explication._

_« Mais je ne l’ai pas fait… Ce n’était pas nécessaire de toute façon. »_

_Que veut-il dire par là? Que Tom est tellement bandant qu’il lui suffit de l’entendre pour le faire jouir? Qui aurait cru que la concurrence était si rude? Mais je m’y perds alors que je veux être sûr._

_« Est-ce que tu as joui? »_

_« Bien sûr, Drago, qu’est-ce que tu crois? »_

_Voilà qu’il semble en colère maintenant. Contre moi? Contre lui?_

_« Il me connait dans les moindres détails, bien sûr qu’il sait quelle ficelle tirer pour me faire jouir, ça n’a rien de compliqué. »_

_Putain, c’est encore pire que ce que j’avais imaginé._

_« Désolé d’être si naïf et ignorant quant il est question de cet homme que je ne connais pas. »_

_« Il veut te rencontrer, » dit-il tout à coup, comme si je n’avais pas parlé, visiblement pensif._

_« Et tu vas m’offrir à lui sur un plateau? »_

_« Je n’ai jamais rien dit de tel. Quand il est d’une pareille humeur, je le laisse parler. Je me contente d’écouter. C’est ce qu’il aime. »_

_« Évidemment qu’il aime ça quand ce n’est qu’un maniaque ayant besoin de tout contrôler. »_

_« Drago! » s’exclame-t-il, en colère, contre moi cette fois-ci, j’en suis sûr._

_« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Harry? J’espère que tu n’essayes pas de le défendre? »_

_Je vois dans ses yeux qu’il comprend que je suis sur la brèche._

_« Non, » répond-il, précautionneusement - c’est un mensonge éhonté. « Je dis juste que je suis le fautif dans l’histoire. Pas la peine de t’en prendre à lui. »_

_« Ne me fait pas rire, Harry. Toi, le fautif? Tu l’as dit toi-même, il sait quelles ficelles tirer. Je ne parviens même pas à comprendre comment tu peux en arriver à cette conclusion. Et pourtant, je suis furieux contre toi… enfin, pourquoi devrais-je l’être, tu me diras? On n’a pas passé de contrat à ce que je sache. Pourquoi parles-tu de fautif quand tu m’as clairement démontré que tu n’étais pas libre de t’engager? Je ne vois vraiment pas le problème. »_

_Et je crie la fin de ma phrase alors que je me lève d’un bond. Ou plutôt tente de me lever d’un bond mais Harry est sur moi en un instant._

_« Drago, s’il te plait. »_

_« Quoi, Harry? Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise? Je te laisse une seconde et tu cours immédiatement te réfugier dans ses jupons. Quels devraient être mes sentiments à ton avis? »_

_« Tu ne devrais pas en avoir ou bien considérer le fait que je ne t’ai pas menti, ni même caché la vérité, ce qui pour moi est déjà énorme. Je t’offre tellement, Drago, tu ne t’en rends pas compte mais ce n’est clairement pas suffisant. »_

_« Dis-moi quelque chose, Harry, et sois sincère, s’il avait été là, dans cette pièce, avec toi, est-ce que tu l’aurais laissé te baiser? »_

_Il n’a jamais dit clairement que Tom était le dominant en matière de sexe mais je n’imagine pas les choses autrement. Harry est visiblement pris de court, incapable de répondre directement, comme s’il n’avait même pas envisagé la chose, ce qui est très étrange. À quoi a-t-il pu penser pour jouir si ce n’est à baiser son cher Tom?_

_« Je ne sais pas, » dit-il finalement et j’ai la furieuse impression qu’il n’a fait qu’employer cette expression aujourd’hui. « Non, tu sais quoi, tu veux que je sois franc alors je vais l’être. S’il avait été là, avec moi, j’aurais été tellement défoncé grâce à sa came qu’il aurait pu me baiser, je ne l’aurais même pas remarqué. »_

_« Putain, Potter, tu parles comme une vrai pute. »_

_« J’essaye d’être direct, car c’est ce que tu veux, n’est-ce pas? Que je reconnaisse que je suis complètement foutu de l’intérieur. Je n’ai jamais prétendu le contraire. C’est celui que je suis. J’agis mal et je ne le regrette pas. »_

_« Alors pourquoi avoir pleuré? » je le supplie presque, mes yeux cherchant les siens. Je suis perturbé par ses révélations. Je me serais bien passé de ses vérités._

_« Parce que j’étais seul et perdu. Parce que je savais que personne ne pouvait m’aider. Pas Tom. Probablement pas toi non plus. Quand je suis comme ça, je pourrais très bien être mort. »_

_Par une simple phrase, un simple mot, il vient d’atténuer complètement le feu de ma colère. Je n’arrive pas à l’imaginer suicidaire et je pense qu’au fond, il ne l’est pas. Ce n’est qu’une autre de ses vérités, quelque chose qu’il croit sincèrement même s’il ne ferait jamais aucun geste dans ce sens. Ce que je trouve encore plus effrayant. Pas la peine de se demander pourquoi il mène la vie qu’il mène s’il pense que la mort est davantage son amie que son ennemie. Pour penser ainsi qu’il n’importe à personne, sa solitude doit l’étreindre dans des profondeurs abyssales. D’imaginer que Tom - l’être qui le connait le mieux selon ses dires - est incapable de lui faire changer d’avis… je me demande ce que je peux lui apporter._

_« Je serais dévasté si tu mourrais, » je marmonne dans mes moustaches inexistantes, car cette phrase est si proche de l’admission de mon amour._

_« Et pourtant, ce serait tellement mieux pour toi. »_

_« Selon qui? »_

_« Toute personne saine d’esprit. Même si je ne retournais pas dans le business, c’est évident pour tous que je vais finir par te faire souffrir, de la façon dont c’est le cas à présent. »_

_« Laisse-moi gérer ma souffrance, veux-tu? Je ne vais pas te dire que ton attitude ne me fait pas mal, ce serait idiot. Mais tu m’as bel et bien prévenu quand on a discuté de tes règles et de leur raison d’être. Je savais qui tu étais - d’une certaine façon - quand j’ai consenti à tes termes. Et même si tu sembles l’accepter de si bon gré, je ne vais pas te laisser tomber. »_

_« Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. »_

_« Cela n’a rien à voir avec une quelconque pitié, Harry. Je te parle de mon … souci de ta personne, »_

_Putain, on est passé près de la catastrophe. Le mot amour n’a jamais flotté si proche de nos têtes et Harry le sait. Et pour s’assurer que je ne vais pas recommencer à dire des idioties pareilles, il m’embrasse à pleine bouche._

_Et alors, nous manquons le repas - le deuxième en deux jours._

_Il m’entraine jusqu’à sa chambre._

_Et alors, je manque ma répétition. Et je n’en ai rien à faire car, alors qu’il me fait l’amour - car c’est bien ce qu’il est en train de me faire, peu importe son refus de l’admettre - Harry me prononce des mots qui me font oublier l’importance d’un monde extérieur. Et il m’avoue, à demi-mots, que si la veille, j’étais resté avec lui - non qu’il m’en veuille - il ne se serait jamais senti si seul, il n’aurait jamais appelé Tom._

_Et alors qu’il s’enfonce en moi, presque désespérément, je prends la résolution de ne plus le quitter, de faire attention à lui, de prendre soin de lui. Si je suis son dernier rempart avant la déchéance, je veux m’acquitter de cette tâche avec brio. Encore plus maintenant qu’il a de nouveau offert ses services à son Maître._

_…_

**Avec la fin des examens, le retour à la normale et le manque de contact de la part de Tom, je me laissais imaginer que nous venions de traverser une crise qui était désormais achevée. Le rêve n’avait pourtant jamais été l’un de mes points forts. Et j’avais conscience que, dans l’obscurité, la menace planait, se rapprochant doucement de moi.**

**En l’espace de quelques heures seulement, j’avais fait tout un tas de promesses que j’étais très certainement incapable de tenir. Promesse à Severus. Promesse à Tom. Promesse à moi-même.**

**Seul Drago demeurait libre de mes promesses, et pourtant il résidait en plein coeur du cyclone car mes démons n’étaient jamais très loin.**

**Et alors que la période des voyages scolaires se profilait à l’horizon - signe habituel d’un moment de répit et de calme - je savais qu’il signifiait pour moi le début de la tempête. Je n’allais clairement pas être déçu.**

_…_

**Nouvelle Règle N°8**

_Ne jamais faire de promesses qu’on ne peut tenir._

 


	10. Règle 9

Février : Askin’ bout a scar

…

**Règle N°9**

_Ne jamais se faire manipuler, encore moins l’accepter._

…

Quelques jours seulement après la fin des examens, l’Académie est déjà sur le qui-vive, prête à libérer ses élèves en vue des voyages scolaires. L’organisation est très simple, chaque niveau se voit confié à la charge de deux enseignants - un homme, une femme - pour partir à la découverte des grandes capitales du monde. Le programme ne change pas d’une année sur l’autre, et c’est avec une chance inouïe que je me retrouve à voyager avec Pomona Chourave - la professeur de photographie - dans les dédales de la capitale française. Paris n’a pas de secret pour moi. Y retourner après bientôt un an est un plaisir immense. Mais le plaisir l’est d’autant plus que j’y accompagne Drago et ses camarades - suite à un concours de circonstances. Si le programme des destinations ne change pas, en revanche, les professeurs responsables ont la possibilité d’échanger leur place dans un souci de découverte. Même si chaque voyage possède un objectif précis, décidé en fonction des accompagnateurs, il se trouve que Pomona et le Professeur Binns ont pris l’habitude de permuter tous les ans, du fait de leurs matières secondaires qu’ils enseignent - l’italien pour Pomona, le français pour Cuthbert. Ce n’est donc que par le plus grand des hasards que cette année soit celle de Chourave. Ajouté à cela que les deux destinations européennes - Rome et Paris - sont réservées respectivement au 5ème et 7ème année - pour cause d’examens finaux empêchant une préparation plus poussée - c’est avec une chance insolente que je me retrouve à emmener Drago à Paris.

Une chance insolente que Drago n’envisagerait peut-être pas s’il savait que Tom a finalement décidé de me joindre, m’assignant ainsi une mission dans la capitale et ce malgré ma charge d’accompagnateur. Rien de mieux que Tom pour trouver le pire moment possible. Non que je m’en plaigne! Paris est un lieu de business exceptionnel que je me fais une joie de retrouver. Mais avant cela, un petit passage par Londres nous attend, lieu à la fois de rassemblement et d’expédition. Du fait des diverses heures de départ pour Le Caire, Sao Paulo, Sydney, Tokyo, New York, Rome et Paris, notre attente avant de prendre l’Eurostar semble pratiquement interminable - en tout cas, de là où je me situe, à savoir au dernier rang de mon bus, une demi heure avant d’arriver à Londres. Il est 9h et des poussières et suite à une courte nuit, j’ai des difficultés à supporter les bavardages incessants de mes élèves - tous exceptionnellement enthousiastes à l’idée de partir à l’étranger.

Drago n’est pas très loin de moi, et nous nous regardons assez régulièrement, à défaut de réellement parler. Je ne suis pas de très bonne humeur et, malgré les efforts de Drago à repartir du bon pied suite à notre altercation et la présence de Tom - qu’il trouve envahissante même si tout à fait virtuel - dans notre dynamique, j’ai par moment des baisses d’énergie et d’espoir.

Nous sommes à l’aéroport d’Heathrow, en route pour larguer le premier groupe d’élèves lorsque je reçois un message qui va changer du tout au tout le contenu de ma journée.

**« J’ai appris que tu étais en transit sur Londres. Riddle à un colis à te transmettre avant ton départ pour la France. Rejoins moi à la maison à 16h. Vernon. »**

Bien sûr, je sais que ce message est un mensonge grotesque, pour la simple raison que Tom fait lui-même ses commissions, quand il est question de moi. Pourtant, ce sms m’intrigue. Cela fait plusieurs mois que je n’ai pas revu mon oncle et ce, depuis que j’ai changé mon patronyme, mais l’idée de revoir son gros visage violacée - quoi qu’absolument horrifiant - me tente plus que de raison. Il faut croire que j’ai des tendances masochistes parfois.

Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire et mes sourcils sont froncés, je le sais car Drago est sur moi en une seconde à me demander pourquoi je cherche à ressembler à un vieux ridés avant l’âge. Sa phrase me fait sourire et avant que je n’ai pu m’en empêcher, je lui parle de l’invitation de mon oncle. Son visage se rembrunit immédiatement. Il n’est pas très à l’aise quand il est question de ma famille, du gang, ou de Tom - des thèmes qui rythment pourtant ma vie, particulièrement en ce moment. C’est pourtant bien sa présence à mes côtés qui me décide et, alors qu’il me pose la question fatidique, je sais déjà ce que je vais répondre:

« Tu vas y aller, Harry? »

Je hoche la tête avant de murmurer, pensivement. « Mais pas à l’heure prévue. De toute façon, ça fera un peu juste avec le trajet derrière. Je ne serais pas mécontent à l’idée de voir ma tante et mon cousin. »

Drago prend ma remarque avec nonchalance. Il ne me fait pas l’affront de me dire que je suis con pour avoir une telle envie - habituellement, il n’hésite pas à me le faire remarquer - ce qui aurait peut-être dû m’alerter.

« Comment vas-tu faire pour sortir d’ici? » me demande-t-il, soucieux.

« Ce n’est pas un problème, » je lui réponds en souriant malicieusement. Drago lève les yeux au ciel et j’en profite pour me rapprocher de lui, en lui glissant à l’oreille, « Tu as envie de m’accompagner. »

Au loin, je vois le regard de Rogue qui nous observe, furieux. En voilà un qui ne s’est pas remis des informations qu’il a reçus deux semaines plus tôt. Je me contente de lui sourire alors que Drago répond:

« Évidemment, la question ne se pose même pas. Où tu vas, je vais. »

Sa tournure de phrase, à tendance poétique, me fait sourire, avec plus de tendresse que je ne le souhaiterais. Je me reprends rapidement.

« Allons trouver Pomona, dans ce cas. »

Localiser ma collègue est d’une facilité déconcertante, tout comme la convaincre de me laisser partir et ce, malgré la présence de Drago. Il parait que j’ai un certain pouvoir pour me faire écouter des gens, pour me faire apprécier, et me faire obéir - comme si de rien n’était. J’aurais été un sorcier qu’il n’en aurait pas été autrement. À mes côtés, Drago est impressionné par ma force de persuasion et par ce qu’il appelle mon ‘aura’, ce qui me fait rigoler.

« Tu sais que je suis quand même son collègue, » lui fais-je remarquer, amusé. « Ce n’est pas comme si j’étais un de tes camarades. Elle me fait confiance et me respecte suffisamment pour écouter mes … demandes, »

« Tu viens littéralement de lui dire que tu avais quelque chose à faire dans le coin et que tu m’emmenais avec toi. Impossible de faire plus vague et directif. Et non seulement a-t-elle accepté, mais elle te rend service en te couvrant. Et qu’obtient-elle là dedans? »

Je regarde Drago comme s’il était un abruti fini.

« Mon sourire dévastateur, bien sûr, »

Et c’est la fin de Drago Malefoy qui éclate de rire, en plein milieu de la salle où nous sommes tous regroupés. Faisant de mon mieux pour garder mon sang-froid, j’entraine Drago discrètement à ma suite, en lui intimant de se calmer mais ma réplique semble l’avoir achevé. Il tente de recouvrer un visage neutre au moment de quitter la pièce mais il tombe alors sur le visage de son oncle qui semble avoir discerné notre manigance, et ses éclats repartent de plus belle. Je ne peux lui en vouloir surtout quand Rogue s’aperçoit qu’il est trop tard pour lui d’intervenir. Il est non seulement coincé dans la salle mais son avion est également le premier à partir. Bye bye, Severus.

Tels deux habitués des aéroports, Drago et moi marchons à vive allure jusqu’à ce que je prenne la tête pour l’entrainer vers l’arrêt de bus que je ne connais que trop bien pour l’avoir emprunté à de nombreuses reprises. Certes, héler un taxi nous aurait fait gagner du temps mais, nous sommes loin d’être pressés et dans un sens, j’ai envie de partager avec Drago un trajet qui a rythmé mon enfance, lui parler de mon passé sans vraiment le faire, lui montrer d’où je viens, pas seulement mon quartier mais les environs. Heureusement pour moi, Drago semble dans un de ses bons jours et il ne se plaint pas une seule fois à l’idée de voyager avec le bas peuple. Je crois que ma main dans la sienne, que j’ai placé subrepticement lui a stoppé toutes idées désagréables.

Nos tickets en poche, Drago et moi trouvons des places au fond du bus 555 à destination de Walton par Ashton. Une heure et quelques de route avant d’entamer trente minutes de marche pour finalement arriver à Little Whinging et ses quartiers résidentiels, un lieu inhabituel pour un petit dealer de drogues, mais Vernon a toujours fait de son mieux pour mener une vie d’apparence raisonnable et honnête. Ce n’est pas comme s’il ne pouvait se la payer.

Alors que le bus démarre, je raconte brièvement à Drago les raisons de mon empressement à prendre ce transport. Il est assis près de la fenêtre et je profite de lui montrer les divers lieux que je connais par coeur pour m’appuyer contre lui. Rapidement, ma main perd son intérêt à l’idée d’indiquer la maison d’un ancien ami ou l’église que j’ai un jour failli embraser, pour se retrouver sur la cuisse de Drago, ma voix faisant tout le travail de narration. Au bout de quelques temps, mon récit subit quelques ratés, je suis bien trop occupé à observer Drago et je perds le fil de notre voyage. Mon blondinet fait comme si de rien n’était, les yeux fixés sur l’extérieur, et malgré son air parfaitement composé, je vois dans la forme prise par ses lèvres qu’il doit se concentrer pour ne pas succomber à mes caresses.

Quelques minutes de supplice plus tard et il abandonne la partie, cédant à l’appel de mes lèvres. Les lieux publics m’ont toujours excité, je dois l’avouer, et c’est donc sans honte aucune que je finis par l’attraper pour le positionner sur mes genoux, une main sur ses fesses, occupée certes à le tripoter mais également à le pousser à la rencontre de mon corps d’où s’étend une érection grandissante. Drago fait de son mieux pour ne pas gémir mais, après un coup en traitre de ma part, ma main se baladant désormais à l’intérieur de son jeans vers des contrées dont je suis le seul propriétaire, il ne peut se retenir et son grognement résonne dans le bus. Drago me repousse brusquement, le rouge aux joues et je ne peux m’empêcher d’éclater de rire.

«  **Petit con** , » me dit-il en essayant de se détacher de moi mais je le tiens bien fermement.

Il n’ose pas regarder autour de nous mais finit néanmoins par le faire à cause de sa curiosité maladive. Le bus est loin d’être bondé et les quelques personnes présentes à portée d’oreille semblent chercher à s’enfermer dans une contemplation du paysage afin de ne pas montrer leur gène. Cette attitude me donne encore plus envie de rire et Drago frappe l’arrière de mon crâne.

« Allez, Drake, ne fais pas ton rabat joie, »

« Tu ne m’avais jamais dit que tu étais exhibitionniste, »

« Je pensais avoir été plutôt clair toutes les fois où j’ai failli te baiser en plein milieu du Dancefloor du Grimmaurd. »

« Ce n’est pas tout à fait pareil. D’une part, c’est un club donc ce genre d’attitude est quasiment exigée pour pouvoir y entrer. Ensuite, il y a l’ambiance, les lumières, la musique. Ici, il y a trois grands-mères qui n’ont probablement jamais vu deux garçons s’embrasser, une gamine qui ne doit pas avoir plus de 13 ans qui va finir traumatisée à vie, et une bande d’ados qui vont en vouloir à notre peau - et si ça arrive, je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu leur feras… »

Son discours a le mérite d’être véridique, pourtant, il ne me fait en rien changer d’avis. J’ai envie de lui, maintenant, et même si je sais que je ne peux pas le toucher à proprement parler, j’ai envie de donner à mon corps et mon esprit un avant gout de ce qui nous attendra ce soir, quand nous serons à Paris.

« Allez, ne m’oblige pas à te supplier, Drago, » lui dis-je d’une petite voix plaintive, « J’ai besoin de ma dose avant d’arriver dans mon quartier. »

« N’essaye même pas de faire vibrer ma corde sensible, ça ne marche pas avec moi, » me répond-il de façon si hautaine que je n’ai qu’un désir, lui rabattre son caquet.

« Mais je sais ce qui marche en revanche, »

Et avant qu’il ait pu faire un quelconque geste, je glisse ma main dans mon pantalon, me caressant sous les yeux ébahis de Drago. Heureusement pour moi - ou peut-être plus pour lui - il me cache du reste des voyageurs. Après seulement deux allers et retours, je n’en ai plus rien à faire car mes yeux se ferment malgré moi et ma bouche s’entrouvre. Et avant que j’ai pu laisser échapper un quelconque soupir, la bouche de Drago est sur la mienne, et sa main se glisse sur mon sexe, prenant le relais. Et c’est là que je comprends que c’est une très mauvaise idée. À quel moment depuis notre rencontre ai-je été capable de me raisonner et de me contrôler en présence de Drago Malefoy? Jamais.

Drago et moi sommes à deux doigts de jouir quand le bus s’arrête et immédiatement, les premiers voyageurs fuient la scène de crime. Sans davantage attendre n’y réfléchir, je place Drago à un angle - certes inconfortable mais à l’abri de toute nuisance - et lui déboutonne son jeans en un tour de main pour le laisser se déverser dans ma bouche. Drago a le souffle court, les yeux à demi clos, son poing entre les lèvres. Il ne pourrait appeler davantage à la débauche. Je sais que je ne peux le baiser - non seulement, je n’ai rien pour le préparer - mais le contrôleur ne va pas tarder à vérifier son bus. Je ne peux pas non plus me branler au risque de tacher une tenue qu’il me faut garder jusqu’à Paris. Et Drago ne semble pas en état de me sucer. Et pourtant, alors que je le reboutonne pour lui donner une certaine contenance, il me fait signe de me dézipper. Je fronce les sourcils, intrigué et mon blondinet à l’outrecuidance de relever un sourcil, une expression purement arrogante au visage.

« Tu ne vas tout de même pas te faire prier… » me lance-t-il, fier de sa réplique.

Et avec une rapidité que je ne lui connais pas, il se glisse entre mes jambes, ses genoux touchant le sol qui ne doit pas être des plus propres - encore moins, au vu de notre activité - et il me prend en bouche sans attendre. Ma main trouve sa chevelure en une seconde. Je ne veux pas lui faire mal mais j’ai vraiment envie de lui à cet instant et je l’encourage à tout prendre comme un bon garçon que je sais qu’il est. Il obtempère, bien sûr, prenant un véritable plaisir à m’entraîner au bord du précipice jusqu’à ce que j’explose entre ses lèvres.

Alors que je rouvre mes yeux pour faire face à un Drago pantelant, j’aperçois le chauffeur en route pour notre place. Je me rhabille en un tour de main, et relève Drago en une seconde.

À peine présentable, nous passons devant l’homme qui nous adresse un regard étrange et acéré. Je passe ma main sur ma bouche pour m’assurer de l’absence de sperme et je suis rassuré - enfin… - quand je n’en trouve pas. Notre mine est cependant suffisamment explicite pour que le chauffeur ait compris notre petit manège. Il ne nous interpelle pas et nous laisse sortir tranquillement.

Je me tourne vers Drago un large sourire aux lèvres, lui se pare d’une teinte rose bonbon - un délice. Il reprend rapidement sa posture d’aristocrate sous mes assauts d’humour et alors que je l’entraine dans les dédales de rue, en quête d’un petit restau pour notre premier arrêt en ce midi, il n’hésite pas à me sortir :

« Non seulement tu vas devoir me payer un nouveau fute, mais j’espère qu’il y a un endroit sur le chemin où je pourrais me refaire une beauté. Il n’y a pas moyen que je rencontre ta famille dans cet état-là. J’ose à peine imaginer ce que tu as fait à mes cheveux. »

…

_Harry est complètement taré, j’en suis maintenant persuadé. J’ai la preuve qui trône encore dans les saveurs de ma bouche. Il vient de me sucer en plein milieu d’un lieu publique et m’a ‘forcé’ à lui rendre cette faveur… Si vous aviez vu sa tête! Comment peut-on se détourner d’un être si fantasmatique et tout à fait bandant?_

_Son pénis entre mes lèvres, je ne pensais à plus rien d’autre que la douceur de sa peau tendue, à la violence de ses assauts, et au délice de son sperme. Mais maintenant, à marcher dans la rue, je me rends compte de notre folie. Non que je lui en veuille. Je recommencerais dans un battement de cil. Et je suis sûr qu’il parviendra à me tenter de nouveau dans le futur. Pouvoir agir de la sorte en public est en effet si agréable. Je crève d’une vie où nous n’ayons pas à nous cacher. D’une vie où nous serions en couple, où je ne serais plus son élève et où les petites gâteries en public ne seraient qu’un jeu pour pimenter notre vie sexuelle parfaitement épanouie. Comme quoi, il fait bon de rêver de nos jours…_

_Je dois l’admettre cependant, cette petite escapade sexuelle m’a permis - au-delà de prendre mon pied - de me faire penser à autre chose qu’à la famille d’Harry et aux tortures que j’aimerais leur soumettre étant donné ce qu’ils ont fait à mon amant. Même si Harry a tenté de me convaincre que le seul fautif dans l’histoire n’était autre que son oncle Vernon, je suis bien moins indulgent._

_Après un quart d’heure de marche, nous arrivons devant une échoppe dénommé « Aux Petits Morceaux de Fenwick » qui semble familière à Harry. Je le suis alors qu’il se retrouve face aux propriétaires qui lui adresse un large sourire. Harry le salue avant de solliciter une table pour deux et après avoir exigé de mon enseignant la direction des toilettes, je m’éclipse sans demander mon reste._

_À mon retour, dix minutes plus tard, je me sens nettement plus à l’aise. Non que j’ai honte de notre forfait, mais j’aime autant éviter de me trimballer avec écrit sur le visage ‘vient tout juste d’être baisé par Harry Potter’. On fait mieux pour rester respectable._

_Harry est en grande conversation avec le propriétaire des lieux mais dès que je montre le bout de mon nez, leurs voix se meurent naturellement. Harry m’aurait-il emmené dans un de ses repères, un lieu où il mène son business? Très probablement. Ce mec n’a honte de rien, je vous jure - ce qu’il m’a fermement démontré dans le bus._

_De nouveau assis, le patron me tend un menu et je fronce les sourcils en direction d’Harry qui comprend mon interrogation muette._

_« Je suis un habitué ici, » me prévient-il, « et je prends toujours la même chose, côtelette d’agneau et purée de potiron en plat; tarte à la mélasse en dessert - la meilleure de la région. »_

_« Je n’en doute pas, Potter, » lui dis-je en faisant grise mine, ce à quoi il rigole._

_« Je t’assure que la cuisine de Benjy plaira à ta fine bouche, Malefoy. Il y a à peine une heure, tu ne semblais pas si récalcitrant à absorber quoi que ce soit, »_

_« Harry, » je m’exclame, probablement rouge de gêne._

_Et comme si ce n’était pas suffisant, le dénommé Benjy éclate de rire, comme s’il savait parfaitement de quoi parle Harry - ce qui est probablement le cas. Désireux d’en finir au plus vite, je me contente de rendre au restaurateur son menu en commandant la même chose qu’Harry - quitte à ne pas me régaler, autant lui exposer l’horreur de ses gouts._

_Malheureusement pour moi, je me retrouve à déguster les plats plutôt qu’à les détester, ce qu’Harry se fait une joie de me faire remarquer par un ‘je te l’avais bien dit’. Lui présentant ma moue pour toute réponse, Harry en profite pour glisser son pied contre ma jambe, me caressant doucement. Putain, ce mec a des hormones d’adolescents! Et plus il est stressé, plus le sexe devient omniprésent dans sa vie. Même si pour une fois, son geste se veut plus tendre et je m’en repais._

_Après avoir payé Benjy une somme tout à fait dérisoire pour le régal qu’il nous a offert, Harry m’entraine dans la rue, en se saisissant de nouveau de ma main. Le contact est tellement agréable que je me laisse aller aux sensations et, sans réfléchir, j’entremêle nos doigts dans un geste encore plus symbolique. Harry se tend immédiatement mais après quelques secondes, il finit par se calmer acceptant mon geste plus facilement que je ne l’aurais imaginé._

_Nous continuons à marcher durant de longues minutes, et comme dans le bus, Harry me présente chaque coin de rue, chaque bâtiment jusqu’à ce que nous nous rapprochions d’un quartier résidentiel fait de maison proprette, de jardin parfaitement entretenu, dans un style contemporain. Le quartier ne respire pas un luxe démesuré. Il semble plutôt ‘normal’ si tant est que cet adjectif signifie quelque chose. Quoi qu’il en soit, il ne ressemble en rien au lieu de vie duquel j’avais imaginé Potter. Dans un endroit pareil, la drogue ne parait pas régner et les enfants se doivent de grandir heureux. Pourtant il est évident que ces maisons - ou en tout cas l’une d’entre elle - recèlent de sombres secrets._

_À partir du moment où nous pénétrons dans le quartier, Harry sort de son sac à dos un vieux sweat qu’il enfile, sans oublier de mettre sa capuche. Le vêtement est élimé, visiblement souvent porté et il me dégoute presque de seulement le regarder. Je comprends tout de suite qu’Harry est en mode chasseur, ou en tout cas observateur, à la recherche du moindre traquenard, de la moindre anomalie. Son attitude me le confirme. Harry regarde en tous sens, et me fait avancer dans la rue par à-coup, vérifiant chaque recoin. Il a gardé ma main dans la sienne, mais ne semble plus vraiment s’en préoccuper. Il est à l’affut du moindre geste. Nous restons dans la rue durant une demi-heure environ, le dernier quart d’heure passé cachés entre deux maisons, Harry fumant, les yeux rivés sur le numéro 4, Privet Drive. Je reste silencieux, attendant patiemment que mon enseignant m’explique notre attente ou m’intime de bouger. Il finit par reprendre ma main, avant de traverser la rue, l’oeil toujours aux aguets. Puis, arrivés sur le perron, il donne un bref coup contre la porte._

_Après trente minutes de silence, la tension qui règne dans l’atmosphère est à son comble. J’ignore si je vais réussir à m’en sortir vivant. Tout est toujours si intense avec Harry._

_À ma plus grande surprise, la porte s’ouvre une minute plus tard, sur une femme dans la quarantaine environ, le visage émacié, chevalin et un cou à n’en plus finir. Le blond de ses cheveux parait délavé. Malgré le sourire qu’elle adresse à Harry, elle ne peut camoufler les stigmates de maltraitance dont son corps semble souffrir. D’un physique quelque peu ingrat, sa sous-alimentation apparente ne la valorise définitivement pas - vous pouvez me croire, je suis après tout un maître en matière de beauté, tant masculine que féminine._

_Après un dernier regard dans la rue, Harry referme la porte derrière nous et se décide enfin à faire tomber sa capuche. Puis, il prend sa tante dans ses bras et mon coeur se serre à la vue de cette scène. Je m’imagine Harry, petit enfant, désirant ardemment un tel contact physique mais ne le recevant pas. Mes poings se forment le long de mon corps et je profite de la durée anormalement longue de l’accolade - Pétunia semblant s’accrocher à Harry comme si elle retenait sa propre vie - pour respirer un bon coup et me calmer._

_Aucun mot n’a encore été prononcé mais tout à coup, la porte de la cuisine s’entrouvre et je n’ai le temps d’entendre qu’un simple « Harry! » avant qu’un monstre s’abatte sur nous._

_Le monstre en question prend Harry dans ses bras et j’ai presque envie de rire de la différence de corpulence entre les deux hommes apparemment de la même famille. Le cousin d’Harry ne lui ressemble en rien. On dirait une baleine, quand Harry à l’air d’un squelette - un beau squelette, certes, mais il n’est pas bien gros. À l’instar de sa mère, Dudley possède des formes qui sont loin d’être saines. Leur malnutrition n’est pas gérée de la même manière mais le problème est similaire dans le fond._

_« Excuse-moi de t’écraser de la sorte, Harry, mais je ne m’attendais pas à te voir, » dit Dudley, de sa voix de basse._

_« Aucun problème, Dud’, » répond Harry, une lueur de malice dans les yeux. « Ça me rappelle des souvenirs de jeunesse. »_

_Et je vois clairement les traits de Dudley et de Pétunia blanchir._

_« Je suis désolé, » murmure Dudley, honteux._

_« C’était censé être drôle, » déclare Harry en éclatant de rire, « Il faut croire que je dois faire des progrès dans ce domaine. Pour me rattraper, laissez-moi vous présenter, Drago. C’est un … ami. Drago, je te présente Pétunia, ma tante et belle-mère. Et voici Dudley, mon cousin et frère.»_

_Et me voilà introduit dans la horde de loups._

_Je remarque que les lèvres de Pétunia se redressent légèrement, mais ce que je prends au départ pour de la répugnance ne semble en fait être qu’un simple amusement. Étrange. Dudley en revanche, m’accueille comme si j’appartenais à la famille depuis toujours. Effrayant quand dans ma propre maison, les salutations de ma mère ne vont pas plus loin qu’un baiser du bout des lèvres sur ma joue. Harry semble amusé par la réaction de son cousin, une réaction qui me parait à des années lumières de celle que j’attendais. Je fais de mon mieux pour conserver mon masque, et ce, même quand la main de Dudley semble écraser la mienne. Il a une de ces poignes, putain!_

_« Doucement, Dud’, » morigène Harry, « Tu ne voudrais pas briser sa porcelaine. »_

_« Putain, Harry, » s’exclame Dudley en explosant d’un rire gras. « Dans le genre phrase de tapettes, on ne fait pas mieux. »_

_« Langage, Dudley, » s’exclame sa mère mais, elle aussi semble sur le point de rire, ce qui est définitivement le cas d’Harry. Ai-je loupé un épisode? Très probablement._

_Sans me laisser le temps de me remettre, nous sommes ensuite entrainés au salon où nous discutons - enfin, Harry discute - des dernières nouvelles de sa vie avec sa famille. Pour ma part, je me contente d’adresser des regards curieux autour de la pièce. L’intérieur est simple, peu décoré, mais les matériaux sont de bonnes qualités. Je suppose que Pétunia doit être à remercier pour son bon gout. Je remarque en revanche quasi immédiatement l’absence de photos d’Harry alors que trônent sur presque tous les murs et surfaces planes disponibles des photos d’un Dud’ à divers âge, toujours en léger surpoids._

_Alors que Pétunia se redresse pour aller faire du thé, se rappelant soudainement ses manières, Harry lui demande s’il peut me montrer sa chambre. La question m’interpelle alors que je sais de source sûre qu’il n’en a jamais vraiment eu. Le visage de sa tante est tout à coup décomposé et même si elle ne semble pas particulièrement heureuse de cette demande, elle l’autorise, en disant à son neveu:_

_« Tu es ici chez toi, Harry, bien sûr que tu peux lui montrer, »_

_J’ai envie de grogner à voix haute mais je ne le fais que dans ma tête. Comment peut-elle dire cela quand il est évident que tout ici refuse la présence d’Harry? Désireux de ne pas créer d’esclandre, je suis rapidement Harry jusque dans le couloir._

_Nous sommes de nouveau seuls, pour mon plus grand plaisir, mais le visage d’Harry est à présent strié d’émotions semblent-ils douloureuses et il a des difficultés à me renvoyer mon sourire que je veux apaisant._

_Il effleure doucement ma joue avant d’ouvrir dans un geste le placard sous l’escalier dans lequel il a passé toute son enfance. J’avais dans l’esprit un endroit étriqué et sombre mais rien n’aurait pu me préparer à la vision d’horreur que j’ai maintenant sous les yeux. Le lit n’est plus là, seules des étagères comblent le vide mais l’espace est si réduit que j’ai du mal à imaginer quoi que ce soit de plus grand qu’un manche à balai capable de passer à l’intérieur. Et pourtant, Harry y a vécu une bonne dizaine d’années._

_« Vers la fin, » m’explique-t-il comme s’il lisait dans mes pensées, « J’étais obligé de dormir les genoux repliés contre ma poitrine mais ce n’était pas bien grave, j’aimais cette position du foetus du moment que je pouvais m’étirer au petit matin, »_

_Ces mots sont si simples et résignés, cherchant du positif là où il n’y en a pas qu’ils me déchirent le coeur. Je suis sur le point d’éclater en sanglots mais Harry m’observe tout à coup, plonge ses yeux dans les miens, et sans prévenir, m’attrape pour me faire entrer dans le placard. Je suis trop grand pour tenir debout, bien entendu. Harry également. Mais il parvient à nous faire cohabiter, à demi-assis par terre, avant de refermer la porte et de déclencher la lumière en tirant sur une ficelle sortie d’un autre temps._

_« Qu’est-ce que tu fais, Harry? » je lui demande, presque paniqué._

_Je n’avais pas pensé à cette sensation, cette claustrophobie maladive qui s’empare de n’importe quel être humain confronté à un espace restreint, et elle m’assaille durement._

_« Tu sais ce qu’il faut faire, Drago, » s’enquiert-il sans me répondre, « quand un lieu est jonché de mauvais souvenirs? »_

_Je hausse les épaules, incapable de comprendre où il veut en venir._

_« Il faut en créer des meilleurs, » murmure-t-il avant de m’embrasser._

_Jamais aucun de ses baisers ne m’a paru si doux, si tendre et loin d’être le seul à profiter de l’étreinte de nos chairs, je suis moi-même rassuré par son geste. Il me sourit affectueusement, puis attrape ma main pour la passer sur le bois de la porte, et sur le mur, à des endroits très précis._

_« Tu sens ces marques, » me demande-t-il, et je hoche la tête, incapable de parler, de rompre l’atmosphère qui s’est créée entre nos deux corps, nos deux esprits, nos deux âmes. « C’est moi qui les ai gravé, avec des petits cailloux que je ramassais, des crayons que je volais à Dudley parfois ou la plupart du temps avec mes ongles. Il y a un trait pour chaque nuit que j’ai passé dans ce placard à partir de mon quatrième anniversaire. »_

_Il s’arrête quelques secondes alors que j’ai de nouveau envie de pleurer et comme s’il parlait de la météo, il continue son récit._

_« C’est dommage qu’il y ait toutes ces étagères maintenant, il y en avait déjà avant mais pas autant. Enfin bref, si tu regardes attentivement au plafond, j’ai dessiné une réplique de la carte du ciel datant du jour de la mort de mes parents. Je n’avais pas grand chose pour écrire ou graver, les marques se sont quelque peu effacés, c’est triste. Enfin, je me doutais bien que ça ne serait pas éternel! »_

_Sa voix se meurt alors qu’il continue à observer le plafond, pensif. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule car je ressens le besoin incontrôlable d’être proche de lui. J’aimerais qu’il me fasse l’amour dans ce placard à balai si c’était possible. J’aimerais effacer tous ses mauvais souvenirs au moyen de mon corps. Malheureusement, j’en suis bien incapable._

_Je crois que le pire, dans cette situation, est l’attitude d’Harry. Il me sourit comme si tout cela était parfaitement normal - et je dois me pincer pour me rappeler que pour lui, ça l’est. Harry semble apaisé dans ce placard, calme, plus calme qu’il ne l’est d’habitude, c’en est déroutant, déstabilisant. Je vois, de première source, certaines des cicatrices d’Harry et je comprends un peu mieux sa difficulté à se livrer et à faire confiance. Je commence également à comprendre une phrase qu’il m’a dite au moment de notre grosse dispute, il y a deux semaines. Il m’a dit qu’il m’offrait tellement et que je ne m’en rendais pas compte. Sur le moment, la phrase m’avait énervé mais j’en saisi désormais le sens. Harry n’est pas quelqu’un de ‘normal’. De par son éducation, son enfance, son expérience, en plus de sa personnalité, il n’est pas fait du même moule que le reste des hommes. Ses réactions sont donc à l’image de ce qu’il a connu et même si elles sont difficiles pour moi à décrypter, je me dois de les accepter, et de chercher à les comprendre car le fait est que je l’aime désespérément. Et sur ces pensées, je l’embrasse… désespérément!_

_Il répond à mon baiser dans l’instant mais m’arrête quand celui-ci commence à s’intensifier._

_« Il faut qu’on y retourne, » murmure-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. « La bouilloire s’est éteinte il y a cinq minutes exactement. Le thé a bientôt fini d’infuser. Pétunia va apporter le plateau dans une minute tout au plus. »_

_« Comment peux-tu le savoir? » je lui demande, les yeux écarquillés._

_« Je suis attentif, » me souffle-t-il en attrapant une nouvelle fois mes lèvres_

_Mais cette fois-ci, il se sert du baiser pour me relever en ouvrant la porte. Après la faible luminosité et la petitesse du placard, je me sens obligé de cligner des yeux et de prendre de larges respirations. Dix minutes dans un tel endroit m’aurait rendu fou sans la présence d’Harry. Que dire de dix années de solitude?_

_À peine sommes-nous assis dans le canapé, Dudley nous adressant des regards intrigués en coin, que Pétunia apporte le thé et Harry me lance un sourire triomphant._ **_Petit con._ ** _S’il croit que ses talents vont m’impressionner - bon, c’est le cas, mais je ne vais pas lui montrer tout de même - je ne suis pas désespéré à ce point._

_Dès l’entrée de Pétunia, la discussion reprend comme si rien ne s’était passé et, de nouveau, je retombe dans un mutisme bénéfique, me permettant d’observer les différentes parties à l’oeuvre, et d’admirer Harry à l’occasion. C’est justement à cause de l’une de mes contemplations que, quelques minutes plus tard, je ne peux qu’acquiescer à la question que me pose Harry même si je n’en ai pas entendu un traitre mot._

_Alors qu’il se lève, accompagné de Dudley, je lui adresse un regard à la fois incompris et peut-être paniqué._

_« Ne t’inquiète pas, » me dit-il en rigolant, « ma tante n’a jamais ni tué, ni mangé personne. »_

_Et alors qu’il referme la porte du salon, je m’aperçois que je suis subitement en tête à tête avec Pétunia._

_Je me tourne vers elle, intrigué mais elle se contente de me sourire aimablement._

_« Je m’excuse, je n’étais pas très attentif, » lui dis-je, hésitant. « Je n’ai pas bien compris où ils sont partis. »_

_« Dudley a demandé à Harry s’il pouvait parler en tête à tête. Ils doivent être assis dans les marches à l’heure qu’il est. »_

_Je la remercie de son explication et le silence retombe sur la pièce. Merci Harry de m’avoir laissé dans un tel merdier. Moi qui étais rassuré à l’idée que tes parents soient morts pour ainsi éviter les moments embarrassants liés à la rencontre des beaux parents, me voilà servi._

_« Reprendras-tu du thé, Drago? » s’enquiert Pétunia, ruinant ainsi adroitement le silence._

_« Volontiers, » je lui réponds dans un souffle._

_Même si l’excès de thé risque de me pousser à utiliser les toilettes dans les heures qui suivent, je me vois mal refuser. Que pensait Harry en nous laissant seul? Ce n’est pas comme si j’avais quoi que ce soit à dire à cette femme. À part peut-être lui crier dessus. Ce serait amusant d’essayer._

_Malheureusement pour moi, Pétunia me devance largement. Elle pose sa tasse sur la table d’appoint et me regarde si intensément dans les yeux que je suis incapable de fuir._

_« Tu es plus qu’un simple ami, n’est-ce pas? »_

_Que les questions gênantes commencent! Et dire qu’Harry ne m’a laissé aucune directive._

_« Oui, » je me contente donc de répondre, le feu aux joues._

_Je n’élabore pas, silencieusement désireux que ses questions s’étouffent dans l’oeuf. Mais il faut croire que l’obstination coule dans le sang des Evans._

_« Comment vous êtes vous rencontrés? »_

_Oh mon Dieu! Que suis-je sensé lui répondre?_

_« À l’école, » je finis par répliquer, nerveux._

_« C’est ton professeur, n’est-ce pas? » me demande-t-elle, les yeux perçants._

_« Oui, mais ce n’est pas ce que vous croyez, »_

_Je sais, l’excuse est complètement foireuse mais je n’ai pas mieux et c’est de toute façon la vérité._

_« Je n’étais pas en train de juger, Drago, »_

_Ah bon! J’en avais pourtant l’impression. Et puis, comme dirait Harry, toute personne saine d’esprit nous jugerait à l’instant même._

_« Quel âge as-tu exactement? » continue-t-elle._

_« 17 ans, j’aurais mes 18 en juin prochain. »_

_Elle hoche la tête comme si mon âge, ou mon anniversaire réglait quelque chose, ce qui n’est certainement pas le cas. Oui, je suis mineur et oui, je couche avec mon enseignant. Étrangement, je ressens le besoin de me justifier, et devant cette femme qui plus est. Incompréhensible._

_« Je l’aime. »_

_« J’en suis convaincue, » rétorque-t-elle en souriant gentiment._

_Et comment peut-elle le savoir? Elle ne me connait pas, à ce que je sache. Ou bien suis-je complètement transparent? Je n’ai pas le temps de réfléchir, car sa voix s’élève de nouveau._

_« Et Harry t’aime également, »_

_Je ne sais pas si elle attend une réponse. Etait-ce une question? Quoi qu’il en soit, la réplique me fait pâlir. C’est la phrase à ne pas prononcer quand il est question d’Harry._

_« C’est plus compliqué que ça… » je dis vaguement._

_« Les choses sont toujours compliquées avec Harry. Ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible. »_

_Et juste à ce moment-là, comme pour ponctuer ses propos, la voix de Dudley résonne, faisant presque vibrer les murs:_

_« Alors dis-moi, qu’est-ce que Tom possède de si exceptionnel pour que tu aies si désespérément besoin de rester avec lui? »_

_Pétunia me regarde, les sourcils froncés en pinçant ses lèvres à s’en faire probablement mal, avant de se décider à se lancer._

_« Que sais-tu à propos de cet homme? T’en a-t-il seulement parlé? »_

_Pour en parler, il m’en a parlé. À m’en donner la nausée._

_« Oui, il l’a mentionné. Je ne l’ai jamais rencontré, même si j’ai cru comprendre qu’il en avait envie. Le fait est que je n’ai pas besoin de le voir pour savoir que je le déteste déjà. »_

_Pétunia hoche la tête en guise d’approbation. Cette discussion devient de plus en plus bizarre. Mais je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises._

_« Et tu le détesterais encore plus si tu savais tout ce qu’il a fait subir à Harry, » reprend-elle._

_« C’est-à-dire? » je murmure en me penchant en avant, tout à fait intrigué._

_« Harry est dépendant de lui, » muse-t-elle, davantage pour elle-même que pour moi. Je ne suis pas sûr qu’elle se rende compte de ses paroles. « J’aurais dû comprendre que l’intérêt de Tom n’avait rien de sain. » Elle s’arrête, visiblement pensive. « Harry a toujours été un garçon si gentil, mais il avait cette noirceur d’âme au fond de lui. Et à partir du moment où Tom l’a trouvé, je pense qu’il s’est reconnu en lui, même si Harry n’avait qu’un an. Et il l’a tout de suite adoré. Je n’aurais jamais dû le laisser le visiter mais je n’étais pas mieux à l’époque. Et Harry souriait tant quand il le voyait. Si seulement j’avais su que Tom l’encouragerait dans sa noirceur… »_

_Pétunia s’arrête, le regard perdu dans le vide. Moi, je suis perdu tout court. Je n’ai pas compris la moitié des paroles de cette femme et pourtant, il semble qu’elle m’ait confié des informations décisives. Soudainement, ses yeux reviennent sur moi, un air déterminé luisant fiévreusement dans ses pupilles._

_« Drago, il ne t’aurait jamais emmené ici s’il ne t’aimait pas, ce qui signifie que tu es le seul capable de l’aider à s’éloigner de Riddle. Tu dois me trouver hypocrite après tout ce que nous lui avons fait subir ici, mais, quand je vois ses yeux, quand je pense à ma soeur, je sais que j’ai échoué dans mon rôle et si je peux améliorer les choses, je me dois d’essayer. »_

_Au moins, elle reconnait ses torts. Je veux lui répondre, pour lui demander de m’en dire davantage mais à cet instant, la porte s’ouvre et Harry pénètre dans le salon, Dudley à ses talons, les yeux rougis. Je ne sais pas ce qu’Harry a encore bien pu dire mais il semble que leur conversation ait été tout aussi intense que la notre._

_Harry reprend sa place à mes côtés, en silence, visiblement contrarié. Après quelques minutes passées à boire son thé qui doit probablement être froid, il se tourne vers sa tante en déclarant d’une voix sombre:_

_« Je ne vais pas tarder. Vernon m’a envoyé un message un peu plus tôt dans la journée et c’est pour ça que je suis venu mais après mûre réflexion, » et sur ces mots, il adresse un coup d’oeil à Dudley, « Je pense que ce n’était pas une bonne idée. »_

_À peine a-t-il fini sa phrase que la porte d’entrée s’ouvre dans un bruit tonitruant._

_…_

Cinq minutes que nous sommes assis dans les marches, Dudley et moi, et mon cher cousin ne s’est pas encore décidé à ouvrir la bouche, à me dire des mots qu’il a pourtant si besoin de me balancer. J’attends, pompant tranquillement sur ma cigarette, recevant par là-même un regard noir de la part de Dud’ - il n’a jamais aimé cette habitude, très peu l’apprécie, si je dois être franc. Je ne me démonte pas, néanmoins. Malgré nos différences de carrure, je n’ai jamais eu peur de Dudley, même quand je faisais les frais de ses poings. J’ai toujours eu plus ou moins pitié de Dudley qui faisait de son mieux pour attirer l’attention de son père, mais, depuis que nous avons mis les choses à plat tous les deux - comme quoi, grandir peut être bénéfique parfois - je sais qu’il ne fera jamais plus rien pour me faire du mal, et ce malgré ma tendance à l’exaspérer. Dudley a un tempérament plutôt agréable désormais, cela ne m’empêche pas de chercher à le titiller. C’est lui qui m’a demandé un entretien particulier, après tout, et il se contente de m’observer très sérieusement. Trop sérieusement, je n’aime pas ça. J’ai envie de lui balancer un ‘pourquoi m’as tu fait venir si c’est pour rester silencieux’ mais je me targue d’une certaine maitrise. Je patiente, enchainant les cigarettes, jusqu’à ce que Dudley craque.

« Tu n’aurais pas dû revenir ici, Harry, » commence-t-il, mais je l’arrête immédiatement par un sourire.

« Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te voir. »

« Ne fais pas les difficiles, Harry. Tu sais très bien que Vernon nous a interdit de te contacter. Mais ce n’est pas ce qui m’inquiète. Je suis prêt à recevoir la colère de mon père pour un moment passé avec toi. Mais ce que je veux savoir c’est ce que tu fais là? La vérité, s’il te plait. »

Je ne peux qu’observer avec appréciation mon cousin. Depuis le temps que j’attendais une telle réaction de sa part, il semble que ces derniers mois ont porté leur fruit. Tant mieux. Le monde dans lequel nous vivons est trop difficile pour les âmes sensibles. L’homme qui me fait face est tout à fait prêt à faire face à ma réalité.

« Vernon m’a envoyé un message et, j’avoue que j’étais curieux de voir ce qu’il me réservait. Et puis, je me suis dit que faire d’une pierre deux coups en vous rendant également visite était une bonne idée. »

« Et pourquoi Vernon t’a-t-il demandé de venir? » s’exclame Dud’ pour me forcer à rester sur le droit chemin de la vérité. « Etant donné sa façon de parler de toi - encore maintenant alors qu’il ne t’a pas vu depuis des mois - je suis sûr que vos retrouvailles n’ont rien à voir avec la politesse. »

« Effectivement, disons qu’il a entendu parlé de ma dernière mission et je suppose qu’il voulait y mettre son grain de sel. De ce que j’ai cru comprendre, Tom ne l’emploie plus autant depuis que je suis parti. »

« Non, Harry, » s’écrie Dudley, les yeux exorbités, et j’aurais du savoir que ma nouvelle, nonchalamment posée, recevrait cette réaction. « Ne me dis pas que tu es de retour. »

Je hoche la tête, puisque, suite à mon attitude et mes propos, la réponse est évidente. Dudley ne veut juste pas la croire.

« Pourquoi, Harry? Enseigner était ce que tu voulais, il me semble. Pourquoi revenir quand tu as la possibilité de garder tes distances d’avec ce monde? »

« J’ai envie d’être là, j’en ai besoin autant que Tom a besoin de moi dans le business. »

« Arrête avec ce prénom. Je déteste t’entendre parler de lui avec affection. »

« Ne fais pas ta prude, Dudley, j’en ai marre de l’hypocrisie ambiante de cette maison. »

« Tu veux que je sois sincère, je vais l’être, » s’écrie mon cousin d’une voix tonitruante. « Avant que tu ne prennes ton poste dans ton école, j’étais persuadé que Riddle finirait par t’empêcher de partir. C’était trop beau pour être vrai, qu’il accepte de t’abandonner, son petit protégé. Mais il l’a fait. J’ignore quels étaient les termes de votre deal. Mais le fait est que tu as quitté Londres. Et maintenant que tu reviens, que tu recommences à l’appeler ‘Tom’, je suis en train de me dire que c’est toi qui ne peut pas accepté de l’abandonner et de passer à autre chose. »

« Tu ne sais rien de ce qui nous lie, Dudley, » je lui réplique, en gardant ma voix basse mais froide. « Comme tous les autres, tu crois en tes suppositions. Tout le monde croit savoir. Tout le monde nous juge. Mais vous n’êtes qu’une bande d’idiots, complètement ignorants de surcroit. »

« Alors dis-moi, qu’est-ce que _Tom_ possède de si exceptionnel pour que tu aies si désespérément besoin de rester avec lui? » crie-t-il si fort que la maison en tremble.

Moi, je ne tremble pas. Je lui fais face, furieux, un désir insensé d’utiliser mes poings - ou peut-être ma lame. Je déteste parler de cela avec qui que ce soit d’autre que le principal intéressé.

« Baisse d’un ton, veux-tu? » lui dis-je donc pour tenter de me calmer. « Je suis sûr que ta mère et Drago en ont déjà suffisamment entendu. »

Et d’un ton redevenu normal et néanmoins misérable, Dudley me repose sa question. Et moi, je suis incapable de la fuir. Un instant, j’ai envie de lui dire que la réponse se trouve dans le pantalon du patron de la Mafia, mais je doute qu’un trait d’humour soit ce dont Dud’ ait besoin pour le moment. Je le regarde donc intensément, avant de murmurer:

« Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre, »

Car le fait est qu’il ne pourrait pas comprendre, malgré mes explications. Des explications que je ne veux pas lui donner. Je n’y suis de toute façon pas obligé.

« Putain, Harry, » jure Dudley, « Sais-tu seulement à quel point tu es exaspérant? Qu’est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne pourrais pas comprendre? Le fait que je ne sois pas gay. »

À peine ses mots sont-ils sortis que mes poils se hérissent. Je ne suis pas capable d’arrêter ma réponse.

« Non, Dudley. Le simple fait que tes parents ne sont pas morts quand tu n’avais qu’un an. Le fait que tu ne sois pas devenu garçon de course à l’âge de sept ans. Le fait que tu ne sois pas tombé dans la drogue. Le fait que Tom ne t’ait pas sauvé d’une mort certaine, d’un désespoir certain. »

Ma voix est posée, presque trop calme pour y croire. Mais Dudley sait à quel point mes paroles sont vraies. Et c’est bien ses yeux qui se mettent à verser des larmes.

« Est-ce que tu l’aimes? » me demande-t-il dans un sanglot.

Mais je ne réponds pas à sa question car elle m’est tout bonnement insupportable.

« Et Drago, » pousse-t-il, « Qu’est-ce qu’il vient faire là-dedans? »

« Je te disais que tu ne pouvais pas comprendre, » je le coupe car si je ne veux pas parler de Tom, je ne veux pas non plus parler de Drago, « C’est impossible quand dans ton espritet ton coeur, les actions et sentiments des gens se distinguent entre noir et blanc, entre bien et mal, amour et haine. Peut-être que ça fonctionne ainsi pour la plupart des gens. Mais ce n’est pas le cas pour moi. Les choses ne sont pas si simples. »

« C’est lui qui t’a modelé de la sorte, Harry. Tu peux changer- »

« Ma putain de vie m’a façonné ainsi. Il n’est pas la cause de tous mes problèmes, toi, mieux que quiconque devrait le savoir… »

Je le laisse intégrer mes paroles jusqu’à ce que mon cousin devienne aussi blanc que la tapisserie de l’entrée. Pourtant, il a encore à dire dans notre querelle.

« C’est ce dont tu veux te persuader. Je ne renie pas ce que ma famille t’a fait. Mais tu as trouvé la force de pardonner, parce que tu es quelqu’un de bien. Riddle est tout le contraire et il ne peut que t’entrainer dans une chute indéniable. »

« Un mot de plus à son sujet, Dudley, et je te jure, tu ne verras pas un jour de plus, » j’explose en me relevant.

J’ai la main sur la poignée de la porte du salon quand il me dit, les yeux brillants de larmes:

« Pars avant qu’il rentre, Harry, c’est tout ce que je te demande. S’il te voit maintenant, en sachant que tu es de retour, je ne sais pas ce qu’il va faire de toi. »

C’est avec sa phrase flottant entre nous deux que j’ouvre la porte du salon pour trouver un Drago penché en direction de ma tante, tous deux perdus dans une discussion intense. Je ne veux même pas connaitre leur sujet de conversation. Je suis en colère contre Dudley. En colère contre moi-même. Contre le monde entier. Et j’ai peur que le moindre son, le moindre mot, la moindre émotion, me fasse sortir de mes gonds.

Je reprends ma place aux côtés de Drago, certain que la présence de mon blondinet me permettra de retrouver un semblant de calme, mais, alors que je me décide finalement à parler, la porte d’entrée claque et je sais de source sûre que je ne vais pouvoir échapper à mon destin.

Vernon nous rejoint dans le salon avant même que quiconque ait eu la présence d’esprit de bouger. En un coup d’oeil, je m’aperçois qu’il n’a pas changé. Il est le seul dans cette maisonnée à avoir conservé son aspect physique. Bien sûr, lui ne souffre pas de sa vie. Il est ici par choix et par plaisir. Sa haine à mon égard ne s’est pas non plus subitement évanouie, je le vois dans ses traits, dans son visage violacé, sa moustache tressautante, ses petits yeux perçants dont les pupilles sont dilatées et injectées de sang et dans le pincement de ses lèvres.

Je suis debout en une seconde, dans une tentative un peu absurde de protection à l’égard de ma famille. Comme toujours depuis mon enfance. Je suis prêt à prendre les coups, ils ne me font plus peur; ne me font même plus mal.

Bien que ses yeux restent figés sur moi, Vernon avance dans la pièce pour se rapprocher de ma tante. Lorsqu’il lui parle enfin, je ne suis même pas étonné de ses paroles - elles portent le gout amer de l’habitude.

« Pourquoi l’as-tu laissé rentrer dans cette maison quand je te l’ai formellement interdit, Pétunia? »

Il n’attend même pas sa réponse - il n’en veut pas vraiment - il se contente de la frapper, l’unique moyen de communication qu’il chérit.

« Pas la peine de réagir de la sorte, Vernon, » je lui lance d’une voix calme. Je sens le regard de Drago, de Dud’ et de ma tante tourné sur moi, dans l’expectative. Je me dois de gérer la situation, et de prendre le blâme en l’occurence. « Je suis rentré sans lui demander son avis. Ce n’est pas toi qui va m’interdire de voir les derniers membres vivants de ma famille. »

L’attention de Vernon est de nouveau sur ma personne, ce que je voulais. Il comble l’espace entre nos deux corps, et éructe, m’envoyant par là-même une flopée de postillons:

« Je ne fais que commencer avec toi, mon garçon. Tu croyais peut-être que venir de bonne heure te permettrait d’échapper à nos retrouvailles? Tu sais, j’ai des espions partout, Potter. » Et il accentue sur mon nom pour me montrer qu’il me déteste un peu plus pour avoir refusé si ostensiblement de porter le sien. « Te faire suivre n’avait rien de compliqué. »

« Mais qui te dit que j’avais peur de te voir? » je lui réplique, le sourire vicieux.

Vernon me toise de bas en haut, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, avant de désigner de son gros doigt boudiné mon blondinet.

« Lui. »

Et il éclate d’un gros rire. Peut-être croit-il me faire peur? Comme si… Il m’a toujours sous-estimé, après tout.

« Qui est ton ami, Harry? » me demande mon oncle, d’un ton pervers qui me donne envie de vomir. « Une tapette comme toi, j’en suis sûr. »

J’entends le halètement de Drago derrière moi. Merde, j’avais oublié de le préciser. Mon oncle est un putain d’homophobe. Forcément. Tout ce qui me caractérise ne peut qu’être détestable.

Je ne m’énerve pas pour si peu. Il fut un temps où je cherchais à répondre. Mais ce n’est plus nécessaire, désormais. Je reste maître de moi-même alors que je me tourne vers mon cousin, sentant le danger de la présence de Drago dans la même pièce que Vernon.

« Dud’, emmène Drago ailleurs, s’il te plait. »

« De quel droit donnes-tu des ordres sous mon propre toit? » hurle Vernon, mais Dudley se lève malgré tout, entrainant rapidement Drago à sa suite, avant que mon oncle n’ait pu finir sa phrase et se tourner vers eux. « J’aimerais savoir pour qui tu te prends? »

« Pour le bras droit de Tom, » je lui dis, satisfait.

Et ma réplique est de bien des manières un affront pour Vernon, car elle lui rappelle tous ses échecs quand il est question du gang et du chef de la Mafia anglaise. Mais elle enfonce également le clou sur un fait qu’il abhorre au plus haut point, la relation que Tom et moi entretenons, rien à voir avec nos préférences sexuelles cette fois-ci, mais bien le fait que Tom m’ait choisi moi, pour me former. Je lui le seul du gang à avoir le droit de l’appeler par son prénom et ça, Vernon en a parfaitement conscience. Ce qui ne l’empêche pas de s’exclamer, plus téméraire que je l’aurais imaginé - peut-être pense-t-il que mes mots ne sont que mensonges.

« Je ne nierais pas que tu es le bras qu’il utilise pour se branler mais ne va pas t’imaginer que tu es quoi que ce soit de plus. Comment le pourrais-tu? »

Un peu grossier pour mon oncle, je l’admets, mais sa phrase me fait sourire, bien malgré moi. Mes yeux doivent lancer des éclairs. Ainsi me prend-il pour un affabulateur. Mon t-shirt est soulevé avant qu’il ait pu reprendre ses cris, et ses yeux s’agrandissent alors que ma voix résonne:

« Je crois pourtant être le seul à porter ça. »

« Tu ne deviendras jamais mon patron, mon garçon, je peux te l’assurer, » beugle-t-il, à la limite de la folie, son visage se teintant d’un violet de plus en plus foncé. « Je te tuerais avant, de la même façon que tes parents ont été égorgés et j’y prendrais beaucoup de plaisir. J’aurais dû le faire plus tôt, avant que Riddle n’ait eu le malheur de poser ses yeux sur toi. »

Pétunia est en larmes en entendant parler de mes parents. Moi, je me contente de l’examiner droit dans les yeux. Et ma réaction le rend d’autant plus furieux. Il frappe Pétunia au visage alors que ses cris résonnent dans le salon mais j’arrête son geste. Ma main sur son bras, un sourire aux lèvres, je lui murmure:

« Et si tu frappais quelqu’un capable de se mesurer à toi, pour une fois? »

« Ça n’a jamais été le cas, » me répond-il, son bras toujours en l’air, les sourcils froncés.

Vernon n’a jamais été très intelligent, et il ne sait visiblement pas de quelle fureur il doit s’occuper en premier. Je prends la décision pour lui.

« Sors d’ici tout de suite, Pétunia, » j’intime à ma tante. « Et empêche qui que ce soit de rentrer. »

Elle me regarde, les yeux brumeux, inquiète. Elle sait ce qui va venir et ne veut pas nous laisser rejouer une scène dont les murs de cette maison n’ont été que trop témoin mais la résolution qu’elle doit lire dans mes pupilles la force à bouger. À peine la porte du salon est-elle refermée que je m’exclame:

« Attends que Tom entende parler de ta façon de me traiter… »

« Pourquoi ne l’appelles-tu pas maintenant dans ce cas? »

« Je n’en ai pas besoin. »

« Dis plutôt que tu meurs d’envie que je te frappe. »

« Je sais surtout qu’une fois ta fureur passée sur moi, tu auras besoin d’alcool et d’une bonne nuit de défonce, ce qui t’empêcheras de t’en prendre aux autres. Et j’ai toujours été bon pour accepter ce genre de deal. »

« Quel deal? » me demande Vernon, curieux malgré lui.

« J’accepte de te laisser me frapper comme tu l’as déjà fait un nombre incalculable de fois, et en contrepartie tu ne touches pas un cheveu de Pétunia, de Dudley, ou encore de Drago… »

« Tu me laisses? » s’exclame-t-il au bord de l’apoplexie.

« Qu’est-ce que tu crois, Vernon? Je n’ai pas eu ce tatouage en jouant les enfants de choeur. Je te mets à terre les yeux fermés. Si tu acceptes, Tom ne saura rien de tout ça. » Je le vois froncer les sourcils, clairement incompris. Il n’a pas besoin de comprendre mes raisons. « Mon deal. Mon choix. Alors, quelle est ta réponse? »

Il est sur moi avant d’avoir eu le temps de répliquer, sa main gauche s’abattant sur mon cou, et son poing droit entrant déjà dans le vif du sujet, à savoir, mon estomac. Malgré mon entrainement quotidien, je l’avoue, rien ne peut vraiment préparer à un tel passage à tabac et j’en ai malheureusement quelque peu perdu l’habitude. Mais les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure et les anciennes sensations reviennent plus facilement qu’un mantra.

« Tu ne te bats même pas, » s’écrie mon oncle, droit dans mon oreille, « Tu aimes ça, salope. C’est ce qui te fais prendre ton pied. Tu es d’un pathétique. »

Et sa litanie continue. Il a raison. Je ne cherche ni à répliquer, ni à me protéger. Il ne vaut mieux pas. Un simple geste et je serais en mode combat, ce qu’il vaut mieux éviter. Je ne tiens pas à devoir m’occuper du cadavre de mon oncle juste avant de partir à Paris…

Et pourtant, cette inaction va à l’encontre de mon plus profond désir de me battre. Mais, cet homme reste mon oncle, un être qui m’a abusé moralement et physiquement depuis ma prime jeunesse et dans un sens, je suis incapable de lui répondre, incapable de trouver la force de faire cesser cet abus. Pas quand au fond, cet homme est de ma famille, quelqu’un qui aurait dû me protéger.

La raison de mon manque de réaction est donc double et je préfère, et de loin, me réfugier dans ma réalité parallèle habituelle. C’est celle qui m’a fait tenir toute mon enfance. Une réalité où la souffrance n’existe pas, où je ne suis pas le receveur des coups et des injures. J’encaisse, tel le bon garçon que j’ai toujours été, sachant que je le fais pour la bonne cause. Nettement plus facile de supporter quand on le fait pour une raison louable et pas seulement pour sa survie.

Après une demi-heure de coups, je suis sur le sol du salon. Pas un millimètre de mon corps est exempt de bleue, de cicatrice, de sang. Seul mon visage se veut miraculé pour la simple raison que Vernon n’a jamais changé sa coutume d’épargner la seule partie visible de mon corps qui aurait pu faire réagir quelqu’un, un enseignant par exemple.

Je suis donc allongé sur le tapis, Vernon bien au-dessus de moi, pantelant, et probablement plus excité que jamais. Dieu merci, il ne m’a jamais touché sexuellement, je ne suis pas sûr que je l’aurais supporté. L’horreur qu’il porte vis à vis de l’homosexualité l’a heureusement empêché de me nuire dans des proportions plus grandes.

Vernon m’observe de haut, un petit sourire aux lèvres, alors qu’après un dernier coup de pied, il s’exclame:

« J’ose à peine imaginer ce que ton petit copain va penser de toi après avoir entendu ton passage à tabac. Maintenant, voyons ce que je peux faire de lui… Je vais me faire un plaisir de lui apprendre la vie et de le rendre inutilisable pour toi. »

Et c’en est trop. En une seconde, je craque. Ma lame est sortie dans un geste automatique. Je laisse enfin mes réflexes prendre le relais et en un éclair, mon poignard est planté dans le pied de mon oncle. Puis, dans son mollet, jusqu’à ce qu’il tombe à genou, devant moi. Mon couteau est sur sa gorge et je suis tremblant de fureur:

« Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas le faire, » lui dis-je en écumant de rage.

Vernon ne répond rien; il est trop perdu dans sa douleur. Sans réfléchir davantage, car j’ai trop peur de faire une bêtise, je lui assène un coup de ma crosse. Son crâne produit un bruit de cassure mais je ne m’y arrête pas. Je sais que je ne l’ai pas suffisamment endommagé pour qu’il y succombe.

Epuisé, je m’affale sur le sol, plus en état de me redresser. J’ai donné mes dernières forces dans la bataille et je suis à deux doigts de m’évanouir, lorsque la porte du salon s’entrouvre.

…

_Les cris qui s’élèvent du salon sont complètement insensés. Je suis dans un état de choc, incapable de bouger face à la violence de ce que j’entends. Sur les ordres de Harry, Dudley m’a accompagné jusqu’à la cuisine où il m’a assis de force. J’ai la bouche entrouverte, les yeux exorbités, j’entends mais je ne comprends pas. Je ne veux pas comprendre ce qui se passe. Cela va bien au-delà de ce que j’imaginais._

_Dudley fuit mon regard. Il a le visage emprisonné dans ses mains. Il porte la lassitude comme étendard, signe qu’il a vu et entendu cette scène un nombre considérable de fois. J’ai envie de vomir. J’ai envie de me liquéfier. J’ai envie d’aller chercher Harry et de m’enfuir. Mais je suis figé._

_Tout à coup, le bruit d’une gifle donnée avec vigueur résonne dans la maison. La voix d’Harry s’élève, imperturbable. Qu’est-il en train de proposer à son oncle exactement? Non, je ne comprends décidément pas._

_Puis, la porte du salon s’ouvre. Pétunia accourt, chancelante, dans la cuisine. Elle nous enferme dans la pièce et je la regard, surpris. Mais elle aussi fuit mon regard. Elle est en train de pleurer._

_Une minute plus tard, l’horreur commence. J’entends les coups et les insultes. Et je me dois d’agir. Je me lève mais Pétunia me fait ‘non’ de la tête. Je tente d’ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci est belle et bien fermée. J’ai envie de la défoncer mais la tante d’Harry m’en empêche, une main sur mon bras droit - je ne l’ai même pas vue approcher._

_« Il m’a dit de te garder ici, »_

_Incompris, des larmes dans les yeux, je cherche le regard de Pétunia et Dudley, tourné vers le sol, honteux. Comment peuvent-ils rester là à rien faire, alors qu’Harry est en train de subir les pires assauts? Et pourquoi Harry ne se défend-il pas? Je le croyais capable du pire. Je le pensais capable de se battre. Mais je ne l’entends même pas. Ni ses cris de douleurs. Ni ses mots de supplique. Seulement le bruit de sa chair abusée sous les coups. Et c’est horrible._

_La répétition des coups, la répétition des mots blessants: comment peut-il supporter cela sans flancher? Je l’ignore. Mais pas une fois, je ne l’entends répondre. Il semble comme absent de la scène qui se joue et pourtant Vernon déverse bien sa colère sur quelqu’un. Cet homme est une vraie bête et j’ai l’envie viscérale de le tuer._

_Les minutes passent, mes larmes coulent, jusqu’à ce que les sons en provenance du salon s’estompent. Après quelques secondes seulement de silence, je me tourne vers Pétunia, qui regarde son fils. Dudley se lève d’un bond, faisant tomber sa chaise. Le vacarme muet qui règne dans la pièce d’à côté est le synonyme de la mort. J’en suis persuadé. Et la panique que je lis dans les yeux de mes deux vis à vis me le confirme._

_Comme un seul homme, nous sortons de la cuisine pour atterrir dans le salon où un spectacle bien plus horrible que tout ce que nous avons entendu, nous fait face. La silhouette massive de Vernon est étalé sur le sol, une flaque de sang gisant à ses pieds. Près de son corps repose Harry, les yeux grand ouvert, la respiration difficile. Son t-shirt est complètement déchiré et, à l’endroit où aurait dû se trouver son torse, réside une série d’hématomes, de blessures et de sang déjà séché. Ses yeux se verrouillent sur les miens. Je ne sais que penser de son regard. Il a l’air… honteux, peut-être. Pas franchement ravi de me voir, j’en suis sûr, et je suis malgré moi blessé._

_Je ne dis rien, je me contente d’aller à ses côtés, tout comme son cousin et sa tante. Alors que j’essaye de le soutenir pour l’aider à se relever, je sens son corps se tendre. Il n’apprécie pas mon assistance, c’est le cadet de mes soucis. Qu’il le veuille ou non, il a besoin de moi._

_Après l’avoir aidé à s’asseoir dans le canapé, je tente de lui retirer son t-shirt, mais il me repousse avec force. Il se tourne immédiatement vers sa tante._

_« J’ai besoin d’un linge propre, d’eau bouillante, d’un vieux t-shirt et de morphine, s’il te plait, Pétunia. »_

_Je vois les yeux de sa tante s’agrandir à l’entente du nom du médicament mais Harry est prompt à réagir._

_« Je suis sûr que Vernon en a dans ses réserves, » et le ton est sarcastique._

_Pétunia sursaute mais finit par hocher la tête avant de quitter le salon._

_Immédiatement, Harry retire son T-shirt en faisant des grimaces à faire pâlir le plus courageux, résistant et dur au mal qui soit. Malgré la tension et l’atrocité du moment, je ne peux que lever les yeux au ciel face à l’entêtement de mon amant._

_Son vêtement retiré, et un rapide état des lieux effectué sur son corps, Harry se saisit de son téléphone avant d’observer Dudley._

_« Tu possèdes toujours la clé de la cachette dont je t’ai parlé, celle près des docks? » demande-t-il à son cousin qui acquiesce immédiatement. « Tu vas y emmener Pétunia. On prendra un taxi ensemble. Va préparer quelques vêtements. Et vous ne reviendrez pas, à moins que je vous en donne l’autorisation. »_

_De nouveau, Dudley acquiesce. Il ne peut faire autrement. Harry est en mode patron et je m’attend presque à l’entendre dire, ‘exécution’. Mais il s’en abstient._

_Juste avant de quitter le salon, Dudley ne peut s’empêcher de jeter un dernier coup d’oeil à son père._

_« S’il nous trouve, on sera mort, » murmure-t-il doucement._

_Et j’ignore la raison pour laquelle il est persuadé que Vernon n’est pas mort lui-même. Pour moi, il en a tout l’air. Mais je ne fais pas partie de ce monde qui côtoie les cadavres quotidiennement, après tout._

_« Il ne vous trouvera pas, » lui répond Harry, alors qu’il passe sa main sur son tatouage, l’endroit où il est sensé se situer tout du moins. « Je m’en assurerais. »_

_« Donc c’est lui qui va mourir? » s’enquiert Dudley d’une petite voix, qui semble mal placée provenant de son corps._

_Harry lève de nouveau les yeux sur lui, et je vois briller un éclat de pure folie mêlée à une colère sans nom. Dudley se recroqueville sur lui-même avant de quitter la pièce. Pas besoin d’attendre qu’Harry lui dise que cela ne le regarde en rien, il l’a parfaitement compris._

_Je n’ai même pas le temps de profiter de notre soudaine solitude car, sans m’accorder une part de son attention, Harry compose un premier numéro sur son téléphone, qui s’avère être celui d’une compagnie de taxi. Je me demande comment il peut connaitre ce numéro par coeur. À peine raccroché, l’appareil est de nouveau à son oreille. J’entends la sonnerie qui résonne deux fois avant que l’interlocuteur daigne répondre:_

_« Peter, » murmure Harry de sa voix autoritaire. « Fais venir Mangouste au 4, Privet Drive. Vernon a besoin de se faire soigner. Et un petit nettoyage du salon ne sera pas de trop. »_

_Et sans davantage d’explications, ni de formules de politesse, Harry raccroche, juste au moment où Pétunia revient dans la pièce, les bras chargés des objets demandés par Harry. La première chose qu’il prend est un petit flacon de liquide transparent. Je le regarde faire, les bras ballants, les yeux écarquillés, choqué. C’est comme la première fois que je l’ai vu se droguer. Les gestes qu’il fait sont si codifiés qu’ils me font peur. Il attrape la seringue et dose lui-même la morphine avant de se l’injecter dans les veines sous son garrot de fortune. La manoeuvre ne le bouleverse pas plus que cela puisqu’il repose son matériel sur la table du salon, puis prend la bassine tendue par Pétunia. Rapidement, il nettoie ses blessures et prend à peine le temps de les sécher avant d’enfiler un t-shirt noir, visiblement trop grand._

_« Désolé, je n’avais que ça, » murmure Pétunia, honteuse, les yeux mouillés._

_« J’ai connu pire, » déclare Harry, intransigeant._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi l’épisode de son oncle l’a perturbé de la sorte mais tout à coup, il ne semble plus apte à excuser le comportement de sa tante, même si dans un sens, il continue à la protéger. Harry est d’un compliqué, je vous jure. J’en ai mal à la tête. Rien à voir avec mes larmes qui menacent de reprendre leur flot, à la vue d’Harry si halluciné._

_Avec quelques difficultés, Harry se remet debout, se délestant une fois encore de l’aide que je souhaite lui apporter. Il fait quelques mouvements avec ses bras et ses jambes, qui lui arrachent des grimaces de douleur, mais il ne semble pas s’en accaparer._

_Visiblement satisfait, il sort du salon sans un regard en arrière et Pétunia et moi n’avons de choix que de le suivre._

_« Dud’, t’es prêt? » crie Harry dans l’escalier et une minute plus tard son cousin est à nos côtés, transpirant, deux valises dans ses mains._

_« J’espère avoir pris ce qu’il faut, » dit-il à sa mère et Harry lève les yeux au ciel._

_« Vous n’allez pas à un défilé de mode… » fait-il remarquer._

_Je ne sais pas si la panique des derniers instants ont eu raison de Dudley mais tout à coup, le jeune homme se met à éclater de rire et j’aperçois sur les lèvres d’Harry un léger sourire se former. Mais quelle est cette famille de fou?_

_La porte de la maison refermée, nous n’attendons que quelques minutes sur le perron avant l’arrivée du taxi dans lequel nous nous engouffrons sans attendre. Harry prend place à l’avant, l’oeil fixé sur l’horizon. Il rythme le tempo avec sa jambe. Il ne m’accorde pas un regard et dans un sens, heureusement pour lui, il n’aurait vu que mon air renfrogné à l’idée d’être entassé sur la banquette arrière entre Dudley et Pétunia. Une honte pour un Malefoy, je vous jure! Mais Harry ne le remarque pas._

_Notre premier arrêt est l’aéroport, où nous devons retrouver ma classe. Harry paye le conducteur pour la course jusqu’au centre de Londres, donnant également un large pourboire. Il serre ensuite sa tante et Dudley dans ses bras, mais le contact est bref, très différent de leurs précédentes retrouvailles. Après leur avoir serré la main, murmurant un vague « C’était un plaisir de vous rencontrer » - je ne vais pas perdre mes manières, et ce, malgré les évènements - Dudley et Pétunia remontent dans le taxi et je vois dans leurs yeux des larmes qui ne trouvent pourtant pas d’écho dans ceux d’Harry. Toujours en mode boss, j’ai surtout l’impression qu’il s’est paré d’une armure, l’empêchant de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Ce n’est donc pas une surprise qu’il ne reprenne pas ma main dans la sienne ni ne m’adresse la parole avant notre retour dans le hall d’accueil._

_Nous pénétrons dans les rangs de ma classe comme si de rien n’était, et même si, quelques minutes plus tard, Blaise m’adresse un regard inquiet - que je ne comprends pas - personne ne vient s’enquérir de mon absence._

_« Tu vas mieux? » me demande Blaise après avoir fait son chemin jusqu’à moi. « Chourave nous a dit que tu étais malade et qu’Harry t’emmenait à l’infirmerie de l’aéroport. Qu’est-ce que tu avais? »_

_Je suis impressionné de l’excuse trouvée par la photographe. Mensonge court et efficace, aisé à corroborer. Je me fais une joie d’expliquer à Blaise mes problèmes de transit dû au stress mais mon ami m’arrête d’une main, dégouté, avant de partir dans un fou rire et je le suis avec joie. Après le drame des dernières heures, j’ai l’impression de revivre. Et j’en ai véritablement besoin car si j’en crois les traits de mon amant, Harry est dans un état pitoyable et il va nécessiter un soutien inébranlable de ma part._

_Un quart d’heure seulement après notre retour à l’aéroport, il est temps pour nous de prendre un transport nous menant à la gare de Saint-Pancras. Nous sommes les derniers à partir et j’ai de plus en plus hâte que ce voyage se termine. J’ai la sensation qu’il dure déjà depuis des jours._

_Au cours du voyage en bus, Harry est silencieux, assis aux côtés de Pomona, le regard plongé dans une contemplation de Londres mais l’esprit si visiblement ailleurs, à mille lieues de cette ville qu’il adore._

_Au cours du voyage en Eurostar, Harry n’adresse pas une parole, et pas seulement à moi, mais à toute personne présente autour de lui. Ses joues sont striées de cernes. Son genoux battent un rythme d’enfer. Il a mal. Je le sais. Je le sens. Et je ne peux rien faire. À cause du public, certes, mais surtout car il a dressé un tel mur autour de sa personne, m’empêchant ainsi de l’approcher._

_À notre arrivée à Paris, Harry ne décroche pas un sourire. Il s’acquitte de la tâche qui est sienne de parler, dans un français impeccable au maître d’hôtel s’occupant de notre réception, puis aux porteurs de bagages et enfin, aux serveurs, lors de notre repas au restaurant. Sous prétexte de nous surveiller et de nous aider à commander, il passe de table en table et bien entendu, en profite pour ne rien manger. Je grince des dents. Je déteste le voir maltraiter son corps, surtout après les évènements de l’après-midi. Il porte toujours son gros sweat à capuche afin que personne ne voit de signe de sa mésaventure mais il suffit d’un observateur pour voir les marques qui s’échappent malgré elles de son cou. Personne ne le remarque car personne ne le regarde vraiment. Mes camarades sont bien trop occupés par la capitale française et le faste qui nous entoure mais moi, je ne perds pas une miette de l’état d’Harry et je n’ai qu’une envie, le retrouver dans sa chambre pour m’occuper de lui._

_Le repas achevé, nous sommes accompagnés par le personnel dans nos suites et je profite de ma maitrise du français pour demander à l’un des grooms le numéro de la chambre d’Harry. Évidemment, mon enseignant a omis de me le transmettre. Je sais qu’il ne veut pas que je le rejoigne mais ce soir, je ne vais pas lui laisser le choix._

_Une heure et demie après être arrivés dans nos chambres, nous permettant ainsi de ranger nos affaires et faire une toilette plus que nécessaire après un tel voyage, Harry passe auprès de chacune des suites masculines pour l’extinction des lumières. Bien sûr, dans l’intimité de nos chambres, l’heure du coucher est repoussée mais, les professeurs ne s’en font pas vraiment. Ils savent qu’après deux nuits blanches, les étudiants iront eux-mêmes se coucher afin de parvenir à se réveiller le lendemain en temps et en heure._

_Je partage ma suite avec Blaise, Vincent et Gregory et heureusement pour moi, mes deux sous-fifres ne tardent pas à s’endormir. J’adresse un rapide ‘bonne nuit’ à Blaise qu’il me renvoie les yeux froncés, avant de m’extraire de la chambre._

_Dans les couloirs, je manque de me prendre de plein fouet le professeur Chourave, mais au dernier moment, je me cache dans un local providentiel. Puis, je reprends rapidement ma marche jusqu’au numéro 11. Je frappe une première fois, mais bien sûr, Harry ne prend pas la peine de me répondre. Je ne m’en formalise pas et commence à toquer sans m’arrêter quitte à réveiller tout l’étage. Il finira bien par céder._

_Quinze secondes plus tard, je suis accueilli par un Harry complètement nu et d’une humeur massacrante. Si au départ, la vision me trouble, cela n’a rien à voir avec les raisons habituelles. Son corps est véritablement horrible à voir et je fais face à mon amant, bouche bée._

_Sans prononcer un mot, Harry me fait pénétrer dans sa chambre avant de finalement s’exclamer en attrapant une énième cigarette - on se croirait dans un bar fumeur vu la quantité de fumée présente:_

_« Je ne t’ai pas demandé de venir, »_

_« J’ai pensé que ça te serait utile, » lui dis-je en sortant un tube de crème de la poche de mon pantalon._

_Tout le monde me parle toujours de ma peau de porcelaine, une peau qui marque plus facilement que du papier de soie et de ce fait, je ne voyage jamais sans un minimum de pommade miracle._

_Harry hausse les sourcils à la vue du tube avant de reconnaitre l’étiquette:_

_« Dommage, j’ai cru que c’était du lubrifiant, » remarque-t-il même si le ton n’a rien d’humoristique. Il semble complètement ailleurs._

_« Comme si j’avais besoin d’en apporter quand tu me fais les honneurs dans ce domaine, » je réplique malgré tout en souriant._

_Mais Harry ne me répond même pas._

_« Allonge-toi, » je lui ordonne car je n’en peux plus de cette attitude et j’ai besoin de faire parler nos corps. Je sais que sur ce terrain, Harry ne peut me faire la tête très longtemps._

_Pour mon plus grand plaisir, Harry obtempère sans davantage grogner. Il se met d’abord sur le ventre et, sans reprendre la parole, je me concentre pour appliquer mon baume. L’effet de mes doigts sur sa peau ne fonctionne pas comme prévu… dans un premier temps. Mais, alors que je m’occupe de son torse, puis de ses cuisses, enfin, son pénis daigne me faire part de son intérêt. Pourtant, Harry ne semble pas d’humeur. Il m’exaspère. Quand je repense au bus, il y a même pas 24h de cela…_

_J’ai envie de lui faire du bien après ce qu’il a vécu mais difficile de réconforter quelqu’un qui rejette vos attentions. Et habituellement, le sexe est pour Harry un moyen de se décharger de toute émotion. N’écoutant que mon instinct, je le prends donc en bouche, jusqu’à ce qu’Harry accepte de laisser ma magie opérer. Sentir son éjaculation entre mes lèvres, glissant profondément dans ma gorge est une sensation des plus délectables, dont je ne peux me lasser, surtout lorsque j’ai bien le temps d’en profiter._

_J’observe Harry entre mes mèches blondes et je le vois légèrement plus reposé mais pas décidé à parler pour autant. Je reste entre ses cuisses durant de longues minutes, jusqu’à ce qu’il se décide à me faire bouger. Je le laisse désormais maître de la situation, je ne veux pas le forcer, ni le brusquer. Délicatement, il m’entraine progressivement à ses cotés puis pose ma tête sur son épaule. J’ai peur de lui faire mal mais il accepte mon poids sans broncher. Sa main droite ne tarde pas à faire son chemin dans ma chevelure, me faisant ronronner comme un chaton sous les caresses. J’attends qu’il parle mais il ne le fait pas. Pourtant, je sais qu’il en a besoin. Je sais qu’il ne faut pas que les évènements de l’après-midi restent non traitées._

_Du fait de mon impatience et de ma curiosité maladive, je finis par prononcer les premiers mots, mettant ainsi fin à la torpeur de la pièce:_

_« Pourquoi ne t’es-tu pas battu, Harry? Je croyais que tu aurais pu le battre… »_

_« Évidemment, que j’aurais pu, » répond Harry, en souriant et dans ses yeux, la lueur de folie est revenue. « Mais je ne pouvais pas. Il est ma Kryptonite. Ou du moins, il l’était, mais ce n’est plus le cas désormais. »_

_« Pourquoi? » je ne peux m’empêcher de demander._

_Les yeux d’Harry s’assombrissent. Ses émeraudes ne sont plus. Il se débarrasse de ma tête sur son épaule pour se relever avant de rejoindre la fenêtre, une cigarette déjà à la main._

_« Parce qu’il t’a menacé, » dit-il à la ville qui s’étend devant lui._

_Et, comme si cette admission était trop importante pour lui, Harry retombe dans un mutisme irrépressible._

_Il fume et je l’observe enchainer cigarette après cigarette._

_Il ne m’accorde pas un regard alors que je fixe sa silhouette nue, parée de bleues qui mettront du temps à guérir._

_Et, alors que je finis par m’endormir, Harry demeure inexorablement silencieux._

…

**Nouvelle Règle N°9**

_Ne jamais être faible devant quiconque._

 


	11. Règle 10

Février  : Askin’ bout a scar

…

**Règle N°10**

_Ne jamais replonger… même pour les bonnes raisons._

…

À mon réveil, Drago n’est heureusement plus à mes côtés. N’imaginez pas que sa présence m’exaspère mais elle est trop difficile à supporter. Pénible après qu’il ait ainsi pris soin de moi. Incommodante alors qu’il a cherché à me réconforter quand je ne le méritais décidément pas.

Ce qui s’est passé hier est entièrement de ma faute. Jamais je n’aurais dû l’entrainer avec moi jusque chez mon oncle. Jamais je n’aurais dû laisser Vernon rencontrer Drago. Bien sûr, j’ai suffisamment confiance en ma capacité de combat pour savoir que mon oncle n’aurait jamais été un réel opposant si j’avais dû en arriver à ça. Mais j’ai néanmoins mis volontairement mon blondinet en danger, et ça, j’ai du mal à le digérer.

Je commence à regretter mes choix même si j’ignore encore lesquels sont les plus regrettables… Accepter de partager ma vie avec Drago ou retourner auprès de Tom? C’est un casse-tête plus difficile à résoudre que le problème de P=NP, c’est dire.

Mais je sais qu’il va me falloir rapidement me décider quant à mon futur. Qui de Drago ou de Tom suis-je prêt à perdre? Aucun? Les deux?

Peut-être qu’une cigarette me donnera la réponse. Assurément, ma mission à Paris me permettra de savoir si je dois quitter des à présent l’Académie pour repartir dans le business à plein temps.

Quoi qu’il en soit, ce n’est pas ainsi que j’avais imaginé mon séjour dans la capitale romantique, enfin, je crois. Je sais de source sûre - à cause de ses yeux - que Drago avait des espoirs très différents. Qu’avait-il prévu? Des ballades main dans la main au clair de lune? J’ai peur de faire face à sa déception évidente.

Alors que les premiers jours s’enchainent, je fais de mon mieux pour tenter de me détendre en présence de mon étudiant, pour ne pas lui montrer la face cachée de la vie parisienne. Durant la journée, je m’occupe de sa classe et les moments que nous passons entre musées, promenades, restaurants, visites sont incontestablement agréables. Je les apprécie à leur juste valeur. À l’heure du retour dans les chambres, je m’éclipse tranquillement dans la capitale afin de régler les affaires de Tom et j’avoue que je manie encore plus facilement que prévu ma double vie. Je crois que je pourrais vivre ainsi, les garder tous les deux mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, pas dans le même but. Quand je rentre de mes descentes, Drago est calmement couché dans mon lit et j’apprécie la vision de mon blondinet, reposé. Il est l’inverse de moi, ce qui m’a depuis le début intrigué et charmé. Quand Malefoy parvient à gérer ses sentiments, je préfère y échapper. Alors qu’il est calme, je suis constamment sur le qui-vive. C’est ma vie, celle qui me fait vibrer. Et pourtant, alors que j’observe Drago endormi, je ne peux me mentir à moi-même : lui aussi me fait vibrer. Lui fait battre mon coeur d’habitude si léthargique.

Une semaine à peser le pour et le contre de mes vies, une semaine à me décider, une semaine sans faire un choix.

Nous sommes mercredi soir et je suis libre de toute mission. Agissant à l’instinct, je décide d’emmener Drago dans un club. C’est comme ça que tout a vraiment commencé entre nous et je suis sûr qu’une boite de nuit m’aidera à y voir plus clair dans les dédales troubles de mon existence.

Après des jours de fuite de ma part, Drago semble positivement ravi de mon initiative. Je ne sais pas comment il fait. Face à quelqu’un de ma trempe, j’aurais déjà explosé un nombre incalculable de fois. Pourtant, il reste là, imperturbable, à supporter mes humeurs sans explications. C’est un diamant brut que j’ai parfois peur d’abimer. Car je sais que malgré sa rudesse, une fois brisé, il est impossible d’en recoller les morceaux. Et je suis loin d’être le plus apte à m’en occuper.

Alors que nous revêtons nos habits d’apparat, je laisse mes yeux vagabonder sans honte sur le corps de Drago - un corps duquel je suis resté éloigné depuis notre arrivée à Paris. Drago ne m’a encore rien demandé, nous n’avons après tout passé que très peu de temps en tête à tête. Souvent entourés, rarement seuls, heureusement pour moi car j’étais bien incapable de le prendre - pas quand mon esprit semblait de plus en plus tourmenté, attendant que quelque chose se passe dans ma vie, me forçant à me décider. Je préfère suivre la voie tracé plutôt que de la créé moi-même - je suis sûr que vous l’avez remarqué.

Malgré ma volonté de ne pas le toucher tant que mon agitation ne sera pas passée, j’avoue avoir des difficultés à ne pas le désirer alors que j’observe sa chemise glisser sur sa porcelaine. Drago est tourné vers le miroir et après quelques minutes de contemplation, il me remarque et m’adresse un petit sourire.

« Comment va-t-on corps? » s’enquiert-il, presque timidement.

Il doit avoir du mal à savoir comment me gérer en ce moment, je le comprends. J’ai du mal à me supporter moi-même.

« Nettement mieux, » lui dis-je en souriant, « J’ai connu pire. »

« Vraiment? » me demande-t-il, les sourcils froncés, « Je ne vois pas comment c’est possible. »

« Imagine toi ce passage à tabac répété tous les jours d’une semaine et tu comprendras vite que ce que Vernon m’a proposé n’était qu’une baliverne… »

Je remarque son choc face à ma dérision et il ne sait visiblement pas comment réagir. Après être resté silencieux à ce sujet pendant des jours, il a des difficultés à comprendre ma soudaine inclination à en parler si librement.

« C’est du passé, » lui dis-je pour mettre néanmoins un terme à la conversation, « N’en parlons plus. »

Mais je vois dans ses pupilles que ma phrase ne le rassure ni le convainc en rien.

Après quelques minutes de préparation, Drago et moi sommes finalement prêts à partir et je suis de plus en plus pressé d’arriver au club que j’ai choisi pour notre soirée. J’ai besoin de me perdre dans la masse, besoin de serrer le corps de Drago contre le mien sans penser à autre chose, sans me poser de questions sur la raison d’être de mes sentiments pour mon blondinet, sur leur durée dans le temps.

La course en taxi est heureusement rapide. À mes côtés, Drago a l’air nerveux  mais je ne parviens pas à expliquer son agitation. Sans vraiment y penser, j’attrape sa main avant de lui offrir mon plus charmant sourire auquel il m’accorde une réponse crispée. Que peut-il bien se passer dans son cerveau?

…

_Que peut-il bien se passer dans le cerveau d’Harry? Si quelqu’un possède un appareil de décryptage, je vous en prie, donnez-le moi. Juste pour me permettre de ne pas perdre la tête. À moins que ce ne soit déjà trop tard._

_Déjà qu’en temps normal, Harry possède un caractère difficile à déceler, ces derniers jours, j’ai l’impression qu’il est passé à l’étape supérieure. Peut-être ne m’a-t-il pas prévenu de sa participation au concours du mec le plus compliqué de l’univers? J’en doute, et pourtant…_

_Non seulement désireux de ne plus discuter de l’incident ayant eu lieu chez son oncle, Harry a passé son temps à me fuir, depuis notre arrivée à Paris, pour une raison qu’il est le seul à connaitre. Certes, je connais ma curiosité maladive mais je sais tout de même me retenir. Et, au vu du visage d’Harry, je n’allais certainement pas lui poser de questions. Mais c’est comme s’il cherchait tout moyen de se protéger. De qui? Je l’ignore. Il n’a pas besoin de se protéger de moi, je ne suis pas une menace, à ce que je sache._

_Après m’avoir laissé sur la brèche, m’autorisant néanmoins à dormir à ses côtés toutes les nuits - et où passe-t-il ses soirées à courir dans la capitale? - le voilà maintenant qui m’invite à danser, à retrouver un semblant d’intimité entre nous. C’est à n’y rien comprendre. Et même si l’idée de passer quelques heures dans ses bras est on ne peut plus réjouissante, je ne peux m’empêcher d’être inquiet._

_Pourtant, à notre arrivée au club, et durant les deux premières heures de danse, tout se passe pour le mieux. Harry est détendu. Je le vois boire quelques cocktails mais sans les enchainer comme il en a l’habitude. Il se réfugie à quelques reprises dans le fumoir pour se griller une cigarette mais là encore, ce n’est pas la ribambelle de clopes des grandes soirées. Pour une fois, Harry semble complètement concentré sur moi, non gêné par ses addictions. J’aurais dû savoir qu’un tel moment de béatitude totale ne durerait pas._

_Il est une heure du matin quand notre chanson emblématique résonne sur le dancefloor et Harry me lance un petit sourire en entendant les premiers accords de notre hymne. Nous sommes déjà plus serrés que nous ne l’avons été de toute la semaine et notre excitation ne demande qu’à laisser libre court à son imagination._

_Comme un mauvais présage - que je n’ai certainement pas envie de déchiffrer - son téléphone choisit ce moment précis pour vibrer. Je suis dans les bras d’Harry, sentant sa main droite sur mon postérieur et il est à deux doigts de m’embrasser quand sa sonnerie l’interrompt. Harry fronce les sourcils, visiblement intrigué de connaitre l’identité de son interlocuteur._

_Le visage imprimé sur l’écran m’est inconnu et je n’ai de toute façon pas le temps de l’observer car Harry décroche, mettant ainsi l’appel en haut parleur. Son regard est désormais concentré sur l’appareil, ce que je ne comprend pas, jusqu’à ce que sa voix prononce un prénom que j’aurais préféré éviter._

_« Tom, »_

_Il ne dit rien de plus et pourtant, en un mot, c’est comme si tout mon monde s’ébranlait. J’exagère peut-être mais j’ai l’impression que l’univers vient de m’envoyer un signe. Harry est absorbé par Tom alors même que l’homme n’a pas encore prononcé un mot, alors même que je suis à quelques millimètres seulement de lui._

_« Je suis dans un club, sur haut-parleur, désolé pour le bruit, » précise Harry avant que le patron de la Mafia n’ait pu parler._

« Pas de problème. J’imagine que tu as le droit de t’amuser quand tu es à Paris. »

_« Ne joue pas les connards, veux-tu, »_

_Le rire de Tom résonne dans le téléphone, chantant, charmeur et Harry sourit._

« Content d’apprendre que tu es de bonne composition. J’ai besoin de toi au meilleur de ta forme. Une opportunité vient de s’offrir à nous. L’un de mes indics en France a repéré le commissaire principal de la PJ dans une position disons plutôt fâcheuse. Il semble apprécier les services d’une prostituée de luxe et le mercredi est sa nuit. Je t’envoie l’adresse par message. Trouve-le et fais-lui comprendre notre point de vue. »

_Alors que mes yeux s’écarquillent au rythme des paroles de Riddle, je remarque que la réaction d’Harry est à l’opposé de la mienne. Il semble… satisfait, à défaut d’un mot plus… satisfaisant. Il est déjà concentré sur sa mission mais parait surtout apaisé comme s’il attendait cet appel depuis de longs jours maintenant._

_«_  Envoie-moi un message quand tu auras fini _, » s’exclame Tom et sans davantage de formule de politesse, la conversation entre les deux hommes s’évanouit._

_Je fixe Harry, circonspect, alors que celui-ci remet son téléphone dans sa poche. Au départ, j’ai l’impression qu’il fuit mon regard mais il est simplement dans un autre monde. Alors que la chanson joue ses dernières notes, s’évanouissant sur un ‘Tonight’ qui me bouleverse, Harry attrape ma main pour m’entrainer à l’extérieur du club après un passage obligé à notre table afin de récupérer nos affaires._

_L’air frais de ce mois de Février qui nous assaille à la sortie de la boite me donne des frissons et ce malgré la cadence que Potter m’oblige à imprimer - je n’ai même pas pu enfiler ma veste. Rapidement, il parvient à trouver un taxi dans lequel nous nous engouffrons._

_« Je n’ai pas le temps de retourner à l’hôtel, » me dit-il après avoir indiqué au chauffeur notre destination. Il est en train de reboutonner sa chemise, cliniquement, avant d’enfiler son sweater qu’il trimballe toujours avec lui. « Tu vas être obligé de m’accompagner. »_

_« Je peux rentrer seul si ma présence te gène autant, » je lui réplique, à demi piqué au vif, à demi effrayé à l’idée d’assister à une transaction illégale._

_« Pas moyen que je te laisse tout seul dans cette ville, » s’écrie Harry avec véhémence et je vois que le chauffeur nous observe dans son rétroviseur._

_Peut-être s’imagine-t-il que nous nous disputons. Loin de là… enfin, je crois._

_« Ta présence ne me pose pas de problème, Drago, » murmure-t-il à mon oreille dans un but évident d’apaisement, « Mais tu vas devoir suivre mes instructions à la lettre. Sache tout d’abord que tu ne vas pas aimer ce que tu vas voir et ce serait même plus simple que tu ne regardes pas dans le détail ce que je vais faire… »_

_« Tu ne vas pas le tuer? » je m’écrie d’une petite voix, horrifié._

_Harry rigole doucement, et je suis terrifié à l’idée de reconnaitre le rire de Riddle._

_« Non, il va s’en sortir vivant, je ne t’aurais certainement pas emmené dans une telle mission. »_

_Vient-il d’admettre qu’il est bel et bien un meurtrier? Ma nuit tourne à la catastrophe et je me mets à trembler de plus belle. Harry le remarque et, avec une douceur qui lui est rare, il me prend dans ses bras pour me chuchoter des paroles rassurantes._

_« Tout va bien se passer, tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter. »_

_Où était passé ce Harry cette dernière semaine? Je me le demande. De nouveau, il accepte d’être proche de moi, comme s’il avait pris une soudaine décision et qu’il était empreint d’une fière détermination. Si c’est l’état dans lequel son ‘business’ le met, j’ose à peine imaginer son excitation et son calme quand il est dans la rue, à proprement parler._

_Je hoche la tête pour dire à Harry que je le suis et il me sourit. C’est très clair à présent. Harry a cinq ans, debout, près de la vitrine d’un confiseur et il vient de trouver l’argent nécessaire pour s’acheter sa friandise favorite. J’ai presque envie de soupirer de désespoir. Moi qui croyais que son problème de drogues - en excluant Tom - était la pire de ses addictions. Je me suis une nouvelle fois trompé. Mais je n’ai pas le temps de m’en accaparer, car Harry a repris la parole, très sérieux cette fois-ci._

_« Si j’en crois mon expérience avec ce genre d’affaire et de ‘personnalités’, il sera en train de faire sa petite affaire dans une ruelle sombre, probablement dans sa voiture, et il n’aura pas de gardes à portée de main. Tu auras donc la possibilité de rester caché pendant que je m’occuperais de lui exposer en détail le projet qui va à présent nous lier. Ça ne devrait pas me prendre un temps fou. Tu restes donc caché. Tu ne fais pas un bruit. Tu ne réagis pas. Peu importe ce qui se passe. Tu sais que je peux me défendre s’il arrive quoi que ce soit. J’ai besoin de savoir que tu es en sécurité. C’est d’accord? »_

_De nouveau, je hoche la tête, incapable de produire un quelconque son. Je n’ai jamais vu Harry dans un tel état. J’ai l’impression d’être l’un de ses lieutenants, à qui il donne des conseils de sécurité concernant leur prochain passage de drogues. C’est hallucinant._

_Après cela, Harry reste silencieux. D’un oeil, je le vois observer le chauffeur, alors qu’il sort discrètement son poignard - un petit bijou dont j’ai découvert l’existence lors de la débâcle du 4, Privet Drive. Harry s’était bien gardé de m’en parler. Il le fait tournoyer dans sa main avant de passer un coup sur son couteau à l’aide de la manche de son sweater. Le geste me donne la nausée. Il me rappelle le moment où Harry a essuyé sa lame du sang de son oncle sur son t-shirt ruiné, comme s’il faisait cela tous les jours. Suis-je réellement prêt à mettre ma vie dans les mains d’un meurtrier? Je lui ai déjà confié mon coeur me direz-vous._

_Après une course de plusieurs minutes, nous arrivons dans un quartier étonnement calme de la capitale. Après l’animation de la boite de nuit, j’ai presque l’impression d’être retourné en campagne. Le moindre bruit risque de réveiller tout le voisinage. Tant mieux… Il n’y aura pas de coup de feu ce soir. Malgré les paroles de réconfort d’Harry, je m’inquiète pour sa propre vie. Et si l’homme qu’il est supposé attaquer n’était pas seul?_

_Mais, comme une reproduction grandeur nature de ses paroles lors de notre trajet en taxi, la scène se déroule trait pour trait comme Harry l’avait prédit. Seulement voilà, entendre les mots et les voir - pas moyen que je regarde ailleurs, en effet - sont deux affaires très différentes._

_D’abord, il y a l’ambiance de la rue. La nuit est depuis bien longtemps tombée, apportant avec elle un danger environnant. J’ai l’impression d’entendre des bruits, alors que je patiente, caché dans l’ombre d’un lampadaire hors service. J’ai la sensation d’être observé et pourtant, je suis bien le seul témoin présent._

_Ensuite, il y a l’attitude d’Harry. On dirait un félin, chassant une proie qui s’annonce délicieuse. Si je ne le suivais pas des yeux avec attention, je n’aurais aucune idée de sa présence. Il rode autour de la berline, attendant son heure. Les vitres de la voiture sont opaques mais cela n’arrête pas Harry. Je le vois se baisser en dessous du capot, activant je ne sais quel fil électrique, je ne sais quel bouton. Un jour, il faudra vraiment que je lui demande ce qu’il a étudié à l’université, ou plutôt aux côtés de Tom. Sans cesse, je découvre de nouveaux talents cachés, c’en est étourdissant. Alors que les vitres se baissent, Harry est prêt dans sa manoeuvre. D’une main, il prend des photos, de l’autre, il sécurise sa prise sur son arme. Et, à peine a-t-il eu le temps de placer les deux protagonistes dans la voiture - dans une situation plus que compromettante, la bouche de la prostituée fermement placée sur le sexe du commissaire - Harry attrape la tête de la femme dans une poigne qui la fait faiblement crier. Son poignard a trouvé, sans même qu’il le regarde, la gorge de l’homme qui suffoque de stupeur._

_« Ton nom? » demande Harry à la femme, d’un ton qui me fait frissonner et alors que celle-ci répond, je sais qu’elle n’a pas eu le temps d’inventer un mensonge. Elle parle du tac au tac, trop effrayée pour que son cerveau lui permette de corroborer l’histoire de son Mac. « Tu as une carte d’identité sur toi? »_

_La jeune femme nie de la tête, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. La voix d’Harry n’a pas perdu de son intensité et alors que la dénommée Maria explique que son proxénète la garde dans son coffre fort, je vois dans les pupilles d’Harry, une lueur de compréhension et d’empathie. Voilà pourquoi je ne m’attends pas du tout à sa prochaine action. Sans crier gare, il lui frappe la tête sur le volant et la femme s’évanouit en un instant. J’ai envie d’hurler et de vomir. Je crois que je vais vomir. Pourquoi attaquer ainsi une démunie? Je ne comprends pas._

_Mais, alors qu’Harry place la jeune femme négligemment dans le siège passager, reprenant son appareil pour la photographier en position, je saisis que ce n’est qu’un autre moyen de pression. Et plus Harry en possède, plus son affaire sera vite réglée._

_« Parlons vite, parlons bien, » déclare-t-il au commissaire, qui frise la crise de nerf, alors qu’il zieute toutes les deux secondes, la lame qui le tient en étau. Il faut dire qu’Harry ne lui a pas accordé un regard durant sa discussion avec Maria - un geste malheureux est vite arrivé. Mais c’est semble-t-il mal connaitre la main habile et ferme de mon amant. « Dans quelques semaines, un nouveau produit en provenance d’Angleterre va arriver sur le marché Français. Une nouvelle drogue que vous allez vous faire un plaisir de laisser intégrer votre territoire. Vous allez apprendre à regarder ailleurs pour permettre à Mr. Riddle d’établir son cartel bien tranquillement ici. Cela fait quelques années que vous nous faites des difficultés mais il semble que que je vous tiens - littéralement - dans le creux de la main. »_

_L’angle ne me permet pas de le voir, mais je suis persuadé qu’Harry est en train de menacer physiquement les parties intimes du commissaire - si j’en crois son visage, à la fois livide et rouge brique, une horreur. J’ai honte de ma jalousie complètement mal placée à l’idée que mon enseignant - en est-il encore un après tout cela ? - touche un autre homme. J’essaye de me contenir. Après tout, il m’a fermement expliqué de rester en dehors de cette affaire._

_Après un petit quart d’heure de discussion, passant en revue des détails que l’homme recevra dans les jours à venir, Harry semble suffisamment satisfait pour mettre un terme à son entrevue. Mais, avant de partir, il fait glisser une dernière fois sa lame sur le torse du commissaire, avant de déclarer:_

_« Une dernière chose, cette fille que vous aimez baiser, j’espère qu’elle vous satisfait car vous allez la sortir de la rue, lui rendre ses papiers, lui payer un appartement, avec vos propres dépenses. Vous allez lui offrir une seconde vie. »_

_« Mais, » bégaye l’homme, « Si qui que ce soit l’apprend, je suis fini. »_

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je garderai tout cela sous le coude, au cas où. Je vais veiller personnellement sur son cas. Vous faites d’elle votre maitresse attitrée, et vous et moi ne devrions pas avoir de problèmes. Dans le cas inverse, je vous laisse imaginer ce que cette lame pourrait faire de chaque partie de votre corps non indispensable à votre mission pour Riddle, est-ce clair? »_

_L’homme hoche la tête, en pleurs, et moi, je ne peux m’empêcher d’être fier de mon amant, excité également. Il faut le voir, si puissant. Et malgré tout ce qu’il a pu faire ce soir, je suis obligé de reconnaitre qu’Harry est un homme bien. J’ignore la réelle raison pour laquelle il ne peut quitter Tom et son business mais le fait est qu’il ne fait pas tout cela pour la drogue, pour le crime, pour le fric. Il s’acquitte de sa tâche, avec un plaisir évident, certes, mais s’il peut faire le bien, il en profite pour faire sa part. Et le voilà qui devient encore plus complexe. Moi qui aurais juré de l’impossibilité de la chose. Me voilà servit._

_Après avoir essuyé ses traces sur le véhicule - l’homme le laissant faire, complètement apeuré - Harry me rejoint en quelques enjambées. Mon coeur bat la chamade dans ma poitrine mais ce n’est rien comparé au sien qui semble sur le point d’exploser. Dans un premier temps, Harry se saisit de ma main mais après seulement quelques minutes de marche, il semble incapable de se retenir et il me pousse contre le plus proche mur avant de m’embrasser avec une passion qui me laisse pantelant. Et dire que j’étais déjà excité. Et ça, Harry l’a remarqué._

_Apaisé, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Harry nous force à reprendre notre chemin jusqu’à une artère principale pour retrouver un taxi. À peine monté, Harry indique au chauffeur notre hôtel, puis il attrape son téléphone pour envoyer le message que Tom attend avec impatience, de l’autre côté de la Manche._

_Étonnement, Harry ne reçoit pas de réponse, et, même si j’ai très envie de lui demander la raison d’être du mutisme de Tom, face à une telle réussite, je m’en abstiens. Le trajet jusqu’à l’hôtel se fait dans un silence pesant - mais pour des raisons plus sexuelles que stressantes. Une poussée d’adrénaline et voilà qu’Harry a, de nouveau, des difficultés à garder ses mains pour lui, à ne pas me toucher et me caresser. Il a envie de moi comme jamais - c’est ce qu’il me glisse à l’oreille alors que nous passons la porte de sa chambre - et je ne sais pas si c’est une bonne chose ou non._

_Désireux de régner dans mes émotions, histoire d’y comprendre quelque chose également, je repousse gentiment les assauts d’Harry alors qu’il tente de me déshabiller entre la porte et le lit._

_« Une douche ne serait pas de trop… » je lui fais remarquer et il a l’insolence d’éclater de rire._

_Mais avant qu’il ait le temps de me répondre, son téléphone sonne et je me dois de lever les yeux au ciel, car, à la vue du numéro, Harry n’hésite pas à décrocher, ce dont il se serait abstenu si l’interlocuteur avait porté un autre nom que Riddle. Moi, je lui fait face, la chemise déjà entrouverte mais en une seconde, son désir pour moi est complètement oublié._

_…_

J’aurais dû me douter que l’absence de réponse de la part de Tom était le signe de quelque chose d’énorme, sur le point d’arriver. Et effectivement, alors que la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit, dévoilant le visage de mon mentor, je frémis d’impatiente à l’idée d’entendre sa voix et ses mots. Si ça n’avait pas été Tom, j’aurais pesté contre cet importun ayant ruiné sans vergogne ce moment que Drago et moi partagions. Mais, on ne peste pas contre son patron. On ne peste pas contre Tom Riddle. D’accord, parfois il m’arrive de pester contre lui mais la situation est différente. J’ai envie d’entendre ses paroles de félicitations.

«  _Tu n’es jamais aussi beau que lorsque tu menaces quelqu’un, Harry, je te l’ai déjà dit,_  »

« Un nombre incalculable de fois, Tom, » je lui réponds en souriant, incapable de m’en empêcher. « Mais, comment se fait-il que tu aies pu voir ma beauté exceptionnelle, j’aimerais le savoir… »

«  _Je suis en France,_  »

Il fallait s’en douter, Tom est incapable de rester sur la touche quand je suis en mission.

«  _Et j’ai pris de merveilleuses photos…_  » me dit-il mais je le contre immédiatement,

« Tu ne me faisais pas confiance pour mener à bien la tâche que tu m’avais confiée? »

Le rire de Tom résonne dans mon appareil, me faisant, une nouvelle fois, sourire.

«  _Tu sais dans quel état ça me met quand je te vois dans ton état naturel, si dominateur avec les autres…_  »

Et je suis son éclat de rire, jusqu’à ce que mes yeux tombent sur Drago qui a entendu chacun des mots de mon mentor et qui ne peut les comprendre. Son expression blessée me peine et il semble que je sois finalement arrivé au terme de ma réflexion. Mon choix est attendu dans la seconde même. Comme souvent, c’est Tom qui fait ce choix pour moi.

«  _Je suis au bout de ton couloir, j’arrive dans moins d’une minute,_  »

Et il raccroche, me laissant à la fois incertain et dans l’expectative. Agir à l’instinct a toujours été mon fer de lance et à cet instant, je sais très bien ce qu’il me reste à faire. Je me tourne vers Drago, attrapant son poignet, pour l’entrainer dans ma salle de bain. Pas le temps de le raccompagner jusqu’à sa chambre, c’est comme si Tom me mettait au défi de trouver une parade - c’est peut-être bien le cas.

« Tu restes dans cette pièce, Drago. Tu ne fais pas un bruit. Tu ne sors sous aucun prétexte. Si Tom ouvre cette porte, tu te caches. Il ne faut pas qu’il te voie, est-ce clair? »

Le regard apeuré qu’il me lance me montre qu’il a parfaitement compris mes mots. J’attends qu’il rentre dans la salle de bain, avant de refermer la porte.

Dix secondes plus tard, des coups sont frappés, m’annonçant l’arrivée de mon… je n’ai jamais trouvé de mot adéquat capable de finir cette phrase.

Le coeur battant, j’ouvre doucement la porte pour finalement lever les yeux sur Tom. Plus de six mois que nous ne nous sommes pas vus et l’effet est pourtant toujours le même.

J’ai à peine le temps de remarquer sa nouvelle coupe, sa barbe naissante ou encore la couleur de son costume, il me plaque contre le mur de ma chambre, prenant possession de mes lèvres comme si elles avaient été créées pour retrouver les siennes. Son grognement de plaisir qui résonne dans ma bouche me montre à quel point nos étreintes lui ont manqué. C’est toujours pareil avec lui. Accepter de me laisser partir pour mieux me récupérer.

« Putain, baby, » murmure-t-il dans mon cou, « Tu sais l’effet que tu me fais quand t’es comme ça, »

Je ne peux que rigoler face à cette phrase qu’il m’a répété encore et encore au fil des années, sans jamais pourtant perdre de sa réalité. Ma seule présence l’excite mais, lorsque je suis dans le feu de l’action, c’est comme si son désir pour moi ne pouvait être contenu. C’est déjà un miracle qu’il ne m’ait pas attaqué en plein milieu de la rue, puisqu’il a été semble-t-il le témoin de mon altercation avec le commissaire.

Je suis extrait de mes pensées par ses mains faisant leur chemin sous ma chemise. Même si j’ai retiré mon sweater à mon arrivée dans la chambre, mon corps et ses marques sont donc encore suffisamment couverts, mais plus pour très longtemps.

Même si durant quelques minutes ses yeux sont clos, afin de recevoir au plus près les effluves de mon corps dont il se délecte à coup de ‘ton odeur m’enivre’, rapidement, son besoin de me prendre sur le lit, l’oblige à rouvrir les yeux pour me changer de surface. Et alors que je me trouve, les jambes écartées, Tom entre mes cuisses, mon mentor entame le déboutonnage de ma chemise. En une seconde, ses traits se durcissent. Il me regarde, les sourcils froncés en découvrant la peau de mon torse, petit à petit.

« Qui? » grogne-t-il d’une telle force qu’il me fait trembler - de plaisir et non de peur, je l’avoue sans honte. Je le connais par coeur. Je savais ce que ces marques produiraient comme réaction chez mon mentor.

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre mais entreprend de me déshabiller entièrement jusqu’à ce que je me retrouve complètement nu devant lui. Ses yeux ont perdu leur tendresse, leur désir, leur plaisir. Ses pupilles sont vides d’émotions durant quelques secondes puis tout à coup, elles ne sont que fureur. Il passe sa main sur ma peau afin de se calmer et je ne peux échapper au frisson qui m’assaille.

« Qui a osé te toucher? » demande-t-il d’une voix sourde et le réel sens de sa question n’est perdu pour personne dans cette chambre - qui a osé toucher ce qui lui appartient.

« Vernon, » je lui réponds, sans hésiter. J’essaye de cacher le plaisir que cette révélation me prodigue. Tom est tendu en un éclair, prêt à bondir, prêt à tuer. N’importe qui. Mon tortionnaire. Tout, pour moi.

« Pourquoi? » s’enquiert-il en continuant ses caresses sur mes hanches et mes cuisses, deux endroits de mon corps qu’il apprécie particulièrement. 

« Parce que c’est sa seule façon de prendre son pied, » et les mains de Tom se stoppent.

Ses poings se forment à quelques millimètres seulement de ma peau. Il parvient néanmoins à se dominer, et après avoir respiré un bon coup, il pose sa tête entre mes jambes, au plus proche de moi, désormais plus pour me baiser, mais bien pour m’écouter. Et dans un sens, le geste est pour moi, bien plus intime, réconfortant, désiré.

« Raconte-moi tout, » m’ordonne-t-il avec beaucoup de douceur, une qualité dont il fait preuve à mon égard uniquement.

Et, bien sûr, je m’exécute. Je n’attendais que cela. Je lui dis des choses que je lui ai jusqu’à présent toujours cachées, concernant le comportement de mon oncle depuis mon arrivée dans sa maison, et Tom n’en revient pas de mes cachotteries. Mais il me les pardonne aisément - en adéquation totale avec ma façon de penser et d’envisager la situation.

« Je l’aurais tué, » dit-il, après une longue minute, alors que mon récit est achevé.

Ses yeux sont clos, sa bouche et son nez tournés vers mon pubis dans l’optique de conserver son calme et reprendre des forces.

« Je le sais, » je lui réponds, en caressant doucement ses boucles.

« Je vais aller le tuer dès cette nuit… » assène-t-il d’un ton d’où perce ses accents meurtriers.

« Je le sais, » je réitère, mes yeux désormais perdus dans les siens.

« Je voulais rester avec toi, » murmure-t-il presque suppliant, « mais je ne peux pas faire autrement, »

« Je le sais, » je répète pour la troisième fois.

« Et c’est ce que tu veux, » affirme-t-il en se redressant pour s’approcher de ma bouche.

Il ne m’embrasse pas mais préfère me laisser le choix.

« C’est exactement ce que je veux, » je lui confirme, avant d’attraper ses lèvres.

Et il a de grandes difficultés à s’en séparer, mais son besoin de sang et de vengeance est plus fort pour l’instant, et je lui en suis reconnaissant.

« On reparlera de la raison pour laquelle tu pensais nécessaire de me cacher tout cela plus tard, » me dit-il, alors que je l’accompagne jusqu’à la porte, sans me préoccuper de ma nudité. « Et prend soin de ton corps. La prochaine fois que je te ferais l’amour, je veux que tu sois en parfait état de marche, »

Et après un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres frémissantes de rire, il s’enfuit dans la nuit. Je m’adosse contre la porte, le corps encore tremblant de mes trop fortes émotions. Demain, à mon réveil, Vernon ne sera plus. Je m’autorise un sourire satisfait, au moment où la porte de ma salle de bain s’ouvre, laissant apparaitre un Drago, visiblement frigorifié et dans un état de déception total.

Il prend à peine acte de mon manque de vêtement, préférant s’intéresser à mon agitation émotionnel, sur laquelle il dévoile un masque qui me fait horreur.

…

_En entendant les paroles d’Harry ou plutôt son ton, visiblement effrayé pour ma personne, je ne peux que craindre ce que Riddle est capable de faire. Sans davantage tergiverser, je suis Harry dans la salle de bain, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Je me réfugie dans la cabine de douche, au cas où Tom déciderait de venir faire un tour dans cette pièce. À l’abri de la porte, j’ai moins de chance d’être découvert._

_Au moment où la chambre s’ouvre, au moment où je suis témoin auditif des retrouvailles de Tom et Harry - apparemment passionnées - je comprends que ma présence dans cette salle de bain, dans cette douche, sera le cadet des soucis de Riddle. Je tombe sur le sol carrelé, ramenant mes genoux contre ma poitrine et j’écoute, avec attention, tout ce qui se déroule dans la chambre._

_Comment expliquer l’attitude d’Harry? Je l’ignore, une fois encore. Il vient de se parer d’un nouveau visage que je ne connais pas, un visage qui me fait peut-être bien plus peur que celui du meurtrier que j’ai entraperçus aujourd’hui. Je ne vois pas la scène, je ne suis pas dans sa tête, mais je sais qu’il a conscience de ma présence. Soit, il s’imagine que de le voir fricoter avec son ‘ex’ ne va pas me déranger - option que je rejette immédiatement du fait de l’intelligence d’Harry et surtout de sa perception de ma jalousie. Soit, il possède une bonne explication pour son attitude, et il est persuadé qu’il pourra me convaincre du bien fondé de son action. Je sais qu’Harry n’est pas cruel, il ne me ferait jamais écouter un de leur ébat pour le simple plaisir de me faire mal ou de plaire à Tom. Mais jusqu’où va-t-il pousser le vice?_

_J’en suis à ce point de mes réflexions quand j’entends le grognement de Tom à la vue des marques ornant le corps de mon amant. J’ai peur de comprendre la raison de ce stratagème. J’ai peur de comprendre la manipulation d’Harry. Et alors que les minutes s’égrainent, je ne suis en rien rassuré. Au contraire. Je ne peux réfréner mes larmes de couler sur mes joues alors que je contemple mentalement l’étendu des dégâts de la personnalité d’Harry. Je ne suis pas sûr qu’en cas de choix, Harry m’aurait laissé observer son interaction avec Tom. S’il est une chose que je sais de lui, c’est sa capacité à jouer sur plusieurs tableaux, pour que personne ne le connaisse à cent pour cent. Le simple fait que Riddle ait tenu vingt années dans sa vie sans entendre parler des abus de son oncle me laisse entrevoir la quantité énorme de travail qu’il y a à faire avec lui. Suis-je capable de me dédier corps et âme à Harry? C’est une question à laquelle je dois rapidement trouver une réponse, au risque d’y laisser, non seulement mon coeur, mais toutes mes plumes._

_Alors que j’entends les mots d’Harry, contant le traitement reçu par son oncle, je ne peux m’empêcher de remarquer la facilité avec laquelle il dévoile ses vérités à Tom. Pas besoin de lui arracher les vers du nez, Harry est presqu’avide dans sa façon de donner des détails. Tom l’écoute durant de longues minutes avant de lui promettre un meurtre dont Harry veut, si ostensiblement. Je suis ensuite le témoin silencieux de leur difficulté à se quitter, et, une fois certain du départ de Tom, je n’hésite pas à sortir de mon lieu de repli pour trouver un Harry totalement nu et visiblement fier de ce qui est sur le point d’arriver._

_Je ne peux pas dire que sa vision me dégoute, je peux le comprendre, mais j’ai tout de même du mal à l’associer à l’homme que je côtoie depuis maintenant six mois. Comment se fait-il que chaque jour je découvre une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité? En plus d’être déconcertant, ce fait me plonge dans un état émotionnel confus._

_Je cache ma peur, mon stress, même mon froid, alors que j’observe tranquillement Harry. Je veux qu’il soit complètement franc avec moi. Et il n’y a pas de meilleur moyen que mon masque pour obtenir son honnêteté._

_« Pourquoi, Harry? » lui dis-je, plus bouleversé que mécontent. « Pourquoi l’avoir laissé t’embrasser? Pourquoi l’avoir laissé te dénuder? »_

_Une fois commencé, je ne peux m’arrêter dans ma succession de questions. Je connais peut-être déjà la réponse mais j’ai besoin de voir les mots sortir de sa bouche._

_Les yeux d’Harry se voilent d’émotions trop intenses pour me permettre de les comprendre. Est-ce de la colère ou de la tristesse? Je ne saurais le dire. Et je ne suis certainement pas orgueilleux au point de penser que je peux lire ses sentiments aisément. C’est plutôt le contraire. Il pèse le pour et le contre avant de murmurer, probablement incertain de l’effet de ses propres paroles:_

_« Parce que je savais que c’est ce qui arriverait. »_

_« Explique-toi, » je le supplie, de nouvelles larmes dans mes yeux prêtes à déborder._

_Et il obtempère sans se faire prier, désormais désireux de se montrer sous le pire de ses jours._

_« Je savais qu’en voyant les marques de mes coups, Tom ne pourrait se retenir. Je savais ce qu’il ferait pour moi. »_

_« Quelque chose que tu ne pouvais faire toi-même… » je lance, d’une voix que je veux ferme mais qui se révèle faible._

_« Exactement, » réplique-t-il, à présent pensif._

_Il se saisit d’une cigarette, bien entendu… Comment pourrait-il en être autrement? Puis il me regarde, les yeux brillants avant de s’exclamer:_

_« Couche-toi, Drago. Tu seras incapable de te réveiller demain autrement. »_

_Je fais mine de lui obéir, prenant mon côté du lit, m’allongeant de manière à pouvoir l’observer tranquillement. Je veux savoir ce qu’il va faire. Je veux savoir ce que les révélations de la nuit vont le pousser à faire._

_Malgré mon désir de rester silencieux, je ne peux faire taire ma bouche alors que je le vois perdu dans une nouvelle contemplation de la ville. Sans le regarder - certain qu’il ne se retournera de toute façon pas - je murmure, luttant contre mes larmes:_

_« Est-ce que tu l’aurais laissé te baiser? » Et bizarrement, j’ai l’impression d’avoir déjà eu cette conversation et je me souviens de l’avoir détestée. « Si tu n’avais pas eu ces marques, je veux dire. Il serait de toute façon venu. Et il aurait eu envie de toi. » Et je ne peux plus m’arrêter car je ressens le besoin viscéral de l’entendre s’expliquer à ce sujet alors que j’ai conscience qu’il ne le fera pas. « Et toi, est-ce que tu avais vraiment envie de moi? Dans la rue, à notre retour ici. Où est-ce que tu voulais quelqu’un à baiser, un substitut pour Tom ? »_

_La seule réaction que j’obtiens de sa part est une recrudescence de son pompage sur sa clope. Il ne se tourne pas, fait comme si mes paroles n’avaient été que du vent. Et je n’ai même plus envie de pleurer, plus envie de vomir. Je sais que je devrais partir et retourner dans ma chambre mais je dois savoir. Car j’ai encore le maigre espoir de le voir replonger, de le voir s’enfoncer dans une spirale destructrice qui le prend chaque fois qu’il se dévoile, chaque fois qu’il agit à l’encontre de sa volonté propre._

_Au départ, rien de tout cela ne se produit. Harry reste magistralement à sa fenêtre jusqu’à ce que le vibreur de son téléphone retentisse une première fois. Je le vois sourire brièvement avant de secouer la tête de droite à gauche. Il tape un message avec frénésie avant d’en recevoir un second puis de répondre à nouveau. Je mettrais ma main à couper que Tom est le destinataire. Il fixe son appareil un instant avant de finalement se décider à bouger. L’oeil à peine ouvert, je le suis discrètement. Harry se dirige vers sa besace, dans laquelle il fouille tranquillement, sans faire de bruit. Il en sort un sachet et une paille. J’en étais sûr, il ne pouvait résister à l’appel de sa coke. Après des mois d’effort, sa volonté est réduite à néant, seulement car Tom a décidé de, de nouveau, s’immiscer dans sa vie. Pétunia avait donc raison. Éliminer la cause et le problème sera résolu._

_Dépité et néanmoins animé d’une espérance inconsciente, j’observe Harry se défoncer avec minutie, absorbant un maximum de poudre, le nez relevé vers le ciel, en guise de salut vers les dieux de l’Enfer. Son trip dure une petite heure et malgré moi, je suis impressionné par la résistance de son corps à toutes ses substances nuisibles. Il finit par glisser contre le mur, une cigarette à la bouche, et son téléphone vissé entre ses mains. Et il reste là à attendre. Puis, son téléphone s’égaye de nouveau et je le vois correspondre avec exaltation. J’imagine que la mission de Tom est à présent effectuée. Le petit sourire d’Harry m’en dit long sur son plaisir mais la dose de came qu’il finit par reprendre m’en dit encore bien davantage._

_Incapable de dormir, je continue mon observation. Harry finit par me rejoindre sur le lit avant de s’évanouir d’épuisement et d’excès. Pour son corps pas encore remis des coups de Vernon, ce n’est pas une surprise que ses drogues aient raison de lui. Je lui caresse délicatement les cheveux, les rangeant sur le haut de son crâne. Je ne peux éviter de le regarder avec affection, et même amour. Jamais je n’aurais imaginé être avec un homme comme Harry. Jamais je n’aurais imaginé aimer quelqu’un au point de vouloir me battre contre lui-même pour le garder. Et pourtant, j’y suis tout à fait résolu._

_Sans davantage réfléchir à propos de mes intentions, je me saisis du téléphone d’Harry, verrouillé par un simple mot de passe que je lui ai chiné. Sa confiance en ma naïveté est rafraîchissante. Mais, si Harry m’a appris une chose importante depuis que je le connais, c’est qu’il faut se servir de tous ses avantages pour parvenir à son but._

_J’entre directement dans le contact Tom Riddle et vois toute une série de messages datant de la dernière heure. Je remonte jusqu’aux plus anciens avant de les lire les uns à la suite des autres, curieux mais surtout désireux de trouver des solutions pour sortir Harry de son addiction._

**_3.15 am_ **

**_« Tu sais, Baby, je savais en entrant dans ta chambre que Blondie était dans la salle de bain… »_ **

**_« Putain, qu’est-ce que tu peux être con… »_ **

**_« Et toi, vulgaire quand tu vas mal. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé? »_ **

**_« Rien qui te concerne. »_ **

**_« Qu’est-ce que tu fais? »_ **

**_« Je m’apprête à me défoncer en attendant d’avoir de tes nouvelles. »_ **

_Après cela, la discussion s’interrompt, laissant à Riddle et à Harry le temps de mener à bien leurs très différentes missions. Le problème avec les messages, c’est qu’on ne peut se rendre compte du ton imputé aux mots. J’ai des difficultés à comprendre si Harry cherchait à me défendre ou bien s’il riait à mes dépens. Conscient que le pire reste à venir - après tout, Harry a tendance à jouer les petits connards quand il est sous acide - je continue ma quête._

**_4.30 am_ **

**_« Vernon est mort. »_ **

**_« Dieu merci. »_ **

**_« Pas la peine de me donner un tel titre… »_ **

**_« Même si tu le mérites? »_ **

**_« Ne me lance pas sur ce sujet, Harry. »_ **

**_« Comment l’as-tu tué? »_ **

**_« Tu veux vraiment que je prenne mon pied à te raconter les détails sordides. »_ **

**_« Qui te dit que je ne vais pas prendre le mien en les lisant? »_ **

**_« J’ai fait couler ma lame sur son épaule droite jusqu’à sa main, je suis remonté sous l’aisselle, je l’ai descendue le long de son torse puis sur ses jambes, sa cheville, son talon  avant de la redresser jusqu’à son sexe. Puis j’ai fait de même avec son côté gauche, pour séparer sa peau en deux parties distinctes. Ses cris étaient jouissifs mais il me rappelait les tiens - en tout cas, ceux que j’imaginais - et j’ai préféré lui arracher la langue. Je me suis ensuite occupé de ses yeux globuleux. J’ai massacré son visage. Personne ne pourra jamais le reconnaitre. Et j’ai adoré le torturer lentement, en lui décrivant à quel point je t’aime. Mes mains sont encore visqueuses de son sang, baby, et j’ai envie… »_ **

**_« De quoi as-tu envie? »_ **

**_« De toi, bien sûr. J’ai envie de me branler en pensant à toi, avec son sang dégoulinant de mes doigts. J’ai envie que tes doigts se parent de son sang et que tu me branles comme tu sais le faire si bien. »_ **

**_« Pense à la photo #118. J’ai encore le gout de ton sperme sur ma langue, Tom. »_ **

**_« Putain, Harry. Tu n’as pas le droit de me dire ça. À 35 ans, un homme n’est pas sensé jouir par de simples mots… Je peux reprendre le jet, te retrouver à ton hôtel dans une heure et te baiser dans la foulée. »_ **

**_« Je ne pense pas, non. Je suis quand même sensé me lever demain pour mes élèves. »_ **

**_« J’ose à peine imaginer la tête que tu vas leur tirer à ton réveil. Tu sais que t’es un vrai petit allumeur. »_ **

**_« Je sais. Et c’est pour ça que tu m’aimes. Bonne nuit, Tom. »_ **

**_« Bonne nuit, Baby. »_ **

_Les mots sont si intenses, si difficiles à lire que j’hyperventile sans chercher à changer de position. Je reste assis, dans le lit, ma main crispé sur le téléphone d’Harry durant de longues minutes. Mes larmes coulent en continu et je ne peux, ne veux les arrêter._

_Vers 5h30, je parviens finalement à me lever et je me réfugie dans la salle de bain, incapable de retourner dans ma propre chambre. J’ai besoin d’un endroit où je me sente en sécurité. C’est ce que je trouve sous le jet brûlant de la douche. Je mets la température à un maximum pour que ma peau se mette à rougir, m’empêchant ainsi de penser. Je ne parviens néanmoins pas à éviter mes larmes. Mes yeux rougissent aussi durement que ma chair alors que je reste facilement une heure à vider mon corps de sa tristesse. J’y serais resté plus longtemps mais un coup frappé à la porte de la salle d’eau m’apprend qu’Harry est réveillé. Je patiente encore quelques instants, jusqu’à ce que les coups reprennent._

_Je n’ai pas envie de lui faire face. J’ignore quoi lui dire de toute façon. Dois-je lui avouer mon péché de curiosité ou bien attendre qu’il me dévoile sa vérité? Je ne sais plus très bien. Mes forces m’ont peu à peu quittées et je ne sais plus si j’ai réellement le désir de me battre._

_Je finis néanmoins par sortir de la pièce, ma taille entourée d’une serviette. Harry est assis sur le lit et il me fixe, visiblement honteux. Il peut aller se la foutre au cul sa honte, pour ce que ça vaut!_

_« Je suis désolé pour hier, » me dit-il sans même remarquer que je ne le regarde pas. Je suis à la recherche de vêtements. J’ai le besoin urgent de foutre le camp de ce merdier._

_Les propos d’Harry se veulent décousus, je crois même l’avoir entendu parler de Severus. Je me demande bien pourquoi. Mais je ne l’écoute pas. J’attends qu’il se taise, ce qu’il ne fait pas et je finis par exploser, à la façon d’un Malefoy, très calmement, directement dans la cible, avec une pointe de sadisme._

_« Plutôt que tes excuses bidons, Harry, pourquoi ne pas me parler de la photo #118? Qu’est-ce que tu peux me dire de ça? »_

_Après le choc des premiers instants, un panel assez complet des émotions humaines se fraye un chemin dans les pupilles d’Harry. Je regarde, fasciné, pour découvrir laquelle va finir par gagner. C’est la colère qui remporte la course, suivie de près par la peur et la tristesse. Et je ne parviens pas à comprendre la raison cachée derrière ce trio de tête._

_« Tu n’aurais jamais dû lire ce message, Malefoy. » Tiens, nous voilà repassés aux noms de famille. « Cela ne te regarde pas. »_

_« C’est ce qui t’inquiète, n’est-ce pas? Que quelqu’un vienne jeter un oeil à vos petits jeux pervers. Au moins j’ai ma réponse concernant ma question de cette nuit… »_

_Et alors que je m’apprête à quitter la chambre, désormais habillé, Harry se jette sur moi, me collant contre le mur. Vu sa rapidité, je m’attendais presque à recevoir un choc sur l’arrière de la tête, mais il est plus doux qu’il n’y parait._

_« J’étais défoncé cette nuit, Drago, alors, c’est vrai, mes paroles ont peut-être dépassé ma pensée. Mais quand je dis que ça ne te regarde pas, je suis sérieux. Ce n’est pas ce qui t’intéresse réellement, de toute façon. Tu veux une réponse à ta question. Oui, c’est bien toi que j’avais envie de baiser, Drago. Pas lui. Si j’avais voulu juste un corps, il m’aurait suffit de sortir dans la rue. Si j’avais voulu Tom, j’aurais pu répondre oui à sa proposition. Mais tout cela, tu le sais. Tu veux seulement me faire parler de sentiments alors je vais t’en donner. J’avais envie que Vernon meurt et ça, seul Tom pouvait me le donner. Pas toi. Et en même temps, je m’en voulais de vouloir la mort de mon oncle. Et seule la drogue pouvait m’aider à gérer. Pas toi. Et pourtant, c’est toi que j’ai envie d’embrasser. C’est avec toi que j’ai dormi cette nuit. Avec toi que je ‘suis’ depuis plusieurs mois. Mais ce n’est pas assez… Ce n’est jamais assez. »_

_Au cours de son monologue, je comprends qu’Harry n’a pas vraiment conscience d’avoir mal agi. Ses mots résonnent à mes oreilles comme la mélodie d’un instrument mal accordé. Une mélodie juste mais qui sonne faux et que je ne peux supporter, trop effrayé par ce qu’elle implique._

_Sans un regard en arrière, je fuis la scène de crime, claquant la porte derrière moi._

…

**Alors que mes cachotteries et mes secrets commençaient à devenir insupportables pour Drago, il passa trois jours, à me fuir et je restai enfermé dans un isolement pitoyable. Je savais que mes excuses ne suffiraient jamais à apaiser mon blondinet. Lui voulait des vérités, des justifications que je n’étais pas prêt à lui donner, qu’il n’était, de toute façon, pas prêt à entendre. Je préférais le laisser s’imaginer le pire à mon propos, athée que j’étais de cette croyance que la vérité est toujours plus satisfaisante que les secrets.**

**Mais malgré mes certitudes, dans les profondeurs de ma solitude, je m’enfonçais. À la différence de quelques mois plus tôt, lorsque les drogues étaient redevenues mes meilleures amies pour gérer ma situation avec Drago, la chute était à présent bien plus sévère. Pour la simple et bonne raison que ces mensonges que je conservais vis à vis de moi-même m’étouffaient plus efficacement qu’un bâillon.**

**Certes, j’avais peut-être eu tort d’agir de la sorte à l’égard de Drago, à l’égard de Tom mais je ne voyais pas vraiment le mal. J’en subissais seulement les conséquences, ce qui me confirmait la réalité de mon besoin de demeurer solitaire.**

**Plongé dans mes trips, je ne discernais plus les raisons primaires de mon départ du business ni de mon arrêt de la drogue. Désireux d’échapper à mes tourments, je cherchais à me convaincre du bien-fondé d’une vie passée dans l’illégalité.**

**Drogue et criminalité font toujours bon ménage et c’est sans peur que je laissais mon corps se faire happer, sans rien ni personne pour me retenir.**

…

_Jamais un séjour à Paris n’aura été si déprimant pour moi. La capitale française est normalement le lieu de sorties shopping qui me donnent sans contexte le sourire. Ce n’est pas le cas aujourd’hui, pas quand Harry est si loin de moi. Pas quand j’ignore comment l’atteindre sous sa carapace. Pas quand je dois me protéger pour ne pas sombrer à sa suite. Quand je repense à la mise en garde de Seamus concernant cette exacte situation… Suis-je assez fort pour Harry? Je meurs d’envie de répondre oui._

_Ma classe passe sa dernière après-midi dans la capitale, après-midi libre de détente, et moi, je suis incapable de penser à autre chose qu’à Harry. Depuis ma fuite de sa chambre, c’est à peine si je l’ai regardé et pourtant son visage est imprimé constamment dans mon esprit. Je ne pense qu’à lui, en tout temps. En est-il de même pour lui? Ou bien pense-t-il à Tom?_

_Malgré mes dires, ses derniers mots ont touché une corde sensible dans mon être. Il a tout de même admis qu’il me voulait moi. Harry conserve des secrets mais ne me ment pas. Comment comprendre cette phrase et ses actions? Après trois jours de réflexion, je suis toujours au même point, et donc, plutôt que de suivre mes amis dans l’avenue la plus belle du monde, je préfère méditer dans le jardin des Tuileries, notre futur point de rencontre. J’ai quelques heures devant moi avant d’être assailli par la foule de mes camarades, et je compte en profiter._

_En chemin jusqu’à ma destination, je m’arrête dans une pâtisserie pour m’acheter une brioche au sucre que je déguste au rythme de mes pas. Des pas que je semble incapable d’arrêter alors même que je suis arrivé dans les jardins, des places de choix se présentant à chacun de mes regards. Mais je ne me pose pas, comme si, inconsciemment je recherchais quelque chose, quelqu’un…_

_Je le trouve après une bonne heure de promenade. Il est assis en tailleur, à l’abri d’une haie, sur l’une des nombreuses pelouses prévues à cet effet. Ses écouteurs sont sur ses oreilles, fait que je n’ai jamais observé. Si ce n’est en boite, Harry préfère ses livres à la musique en général. Et pourtant, à cet instant, son téléphone lui sert bien de baladeur. Mais ce qui me choque bien plus que son mp3, ce sont les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues. Je ne peux résister à cette vue, je n’en ai jamais eu l’intention, de toute façon._

_Je m’approche sans un bruit. Je ne veux pas lui faire peur. Je ne veux pas non plus le troubler dans ce moment intime d’une grande intensité. Alors que je suis à quelques mètres de lui, il finit par lever les yeux sur moi et nos pupilles s’apprivoisent, comme toujours. Je lis une infinie tendresse dans son regard alors qu’il me reconnait et je me retrouve en train de lui sourire. Il n’amorce aucun mouvement pour couper sa musique ou pour me parler, il se contente de regarder la place à ses côtés et je comprends le message. Je m’assois près de lui, bien plus proche que je ne le devrais. Nos genoux se touchent, nos mains ne tardent pas à s’effleurer._

_Je me saisis de son téléphone pour faire cesser la mélodie qu’il reçoit dans ses oreilles et en regardant son écran, je remarque qu’une chanson passe en boucle. Notre chanson. Je suis suffisamment ému pour que l’appareil me tombe des mains. Harry ne cherche même pas à le retenir. Il me caresse plus franchement les doigts._

_Le coeur battant, je me laisse tomber en arrière, pour atterrir, allongé, les yeux fixant le ciel. Je sens Harry se mettre dans la même position et durant de longues minutes - une heure passe, peut-être, je n’en ai aucune idée - nous nous contentons de fixer le bleu du ciel, mis à mal par le blanc des nuages._

_Ma bouche s’ouvre la première, comme toujours entre nous - je crois qu’Harry pourrait survivre des jours sans parler, probablement une habitude prise dans l’enfance._

_« Pourquoi tous ces mystères? » je lui demande, la gorge serrée._

_Je ne sais pas si ce sont les mots à prononcer pour nos retrouvailles, mais je n’ai rien d’autre en tête et, pour une fois, Harry ne se fait pas prier pour me répondre, conscient de mon besoin d’entendre ses paroles, une forme d’explication._

_« Parce que tu ne me verrais plus de la même façon si je te racontais tout. Je ne veux pas de pitié de ta part. Je ne veux pas non plus d’incompréhension. Or, je sais que te dire la vérité t’empêcherait de la comprendre. Je ne sais pas si tu me suis, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit possible, mais c’est comme ça. Et j’admets que ce soit difficile à supporter mais je te demande juste de me faire confiance sur ce point. Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui réside dans mon passé, ce qui dort dans mon esprit, ce qui git dans les méandres de mon coeur… »_

_Et pourquoi se doit-il d’être poète? Pourquoi cet homme est-il capable de me faire oublier, pardonner, accepter par un simple mot?_

_Je pleure, une fois n’est pas coutume en sa présence mais mes larmes se veulent plus douces que celles des derniers jours. Harry me caresse la joue pour les chasser et mon coeur se met à battre un peu plus vite. Il est à présent posé sur son coude, allongé sur son côté pour me faire face, et je le sens plus que je ne le vois, se rapprocher de moi. Il arrête son mouvement alors que ses lèvres sont à un souffle des miennes._

_« Quelqu’un pourrait nous voir? » je murmure d’une voix peu convaincante._

_« Je m’en fous, » réplique-t-il avant d’arrêter mon choix._

_Et alors que sa bouche trouve la mienne, alors que sa langue trouve la mienne, alors que ses mains trouvent les miennes, je sais que je ne fais que peu de cas de la présence d’éventuels spectateurs. Car Harry est là, avec moi. Il est à moi. C’est moi qu’il serre dans ses bras. Moi qu’il touche avec avidité et délectation. Moi qu’il veut déflorer à l’infini. Moi qu’il finit par caresser avec plus d’indécence que le veut la scène publique._

_Jusqu’à ce qu’un raclement de gorge nous force à contempler le témoin de notre effusion._

_Le coeur prêt à exploser, j’ouvre difficilement mes yeux pour reconnaitre mon meilleur ami. Je n’ose encore pousser un souffle de soulagement, de peur de sa réaction, mais, connaissant Blaise, elle n’est pas si inattendue:_

_« Juste pour vous dire que le reste de la classe est à quelques mètres seulement, et que Chourave te cherche Harry. Elle veut faire des photos souvenirs. »_

_Sans un commentaire, Blaise nous quitte. Harry se lève, comme si de rien n’était, comme si être découvert par un élève n’était que le cadet de ses soucis. Il me tend la main et m’aide à me remettre sur mes jambes, et alors que nous marchons jusqu’au groupe qui nous attend, j’entends Harry murmurer, d’une voix proche de la nostalgie, plus pour lui-même que pour quiconque:_

_« Allons créer de nouveaux souvenirs. Allons faire mes propres photos… »_

…

**Nouvelle Règle N°10**

_Ne jamais replonger… surtout pour les mauvaises raisons._


	12. Règle 11

Mars  : I know you’re trying to forget, but between the drinks and subtle things and the holes in my apologies

…

**Règle N°11**

_Ne jamais avoir de régulier, de potentiel partenaire à présenter à ses amis._

…

**J’aurais dû comprendre qu’un mois commençant si mal ne pouvait que s’achever dans le chaos. Après notre retour de Paris, malgré nos efforts constants à Drago et à moi pour repartir du bon pied, certains de ces non-dits, de ces secrets que je voulais garder à m’en faire mal, rendaient la reprise du quotidien difficile, comme si planait sur chaque nouvelle journée la certitude de l’émergence d’une catastrophe.**

…

Il est à peine 8h quand la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit en ce Dimanche matin et le moins que l’on puisse dire, c’est qu’après cinq heures de sommeil, je ne suis pas vraiment d’humeur à me réveiller. La couette qui m’emprisonne dans un cocon de chaleur est des plus agréables, du fait, surtout, de la présence de Drago à mes côtés. À mes côtés… Ou devrais-je plutôt dire emboité? Nos deux corps sont imbriqués l’un dans l’autre dans une étreinte qui me réconforte plus que je ne l’avouerais. Et c’est cette place que je ne veux, ne peux, quitter. Mais, mon portable continue son vacarme et, de peur de réveiller Drago…

« Harry! » s’exclame-t-il avant que j’ai pu finir ma pensée. « Veux-tu bien décrocher ce putain de téléphone ou le balancer par la fenêtre. Je te jure, si ce sont tes amis qui appellent pour confirmer leur venue à cette heure indue, je vais les tuer avant même d’apprendre à les connaitre. »

Je ne sais même pas d’où il tire sa capacité à aligner des phrases si cohérentes de si bonne heure, je suis moi-même incapable d’aller plus loin qu’un simple ‘okay’. Malgré sa petite crise, je sais déjà que Drago ne risque pas de se rendormir de si tôt. Je prends donc mon temps pour quitter le lit, frissonnant du fait de ma nudité. Pour une raison inconnue, mon téléphone a décidé hier soir de ne pas rejoindre sa place habituelle sur ma table de chevet. C’est donc sur ma commode que je le trouve, beuglant à s’en noyer ses poumons virtuels.

Le nom de mon interlocuteur me fait froncer les sourcils et sans attendre davantage, je m’empresse de décrocher.

« Tom, » dis-je, intrigué, déjà sur le qui vive.

«  _Mauvaise nouvelle, Harry. Je suis désolé de t’appeler si tôt. Le corps de ta tante vient d’être retrouvé._  »

Il me laisse quelques secondes pour digérer la nouvelle. J’en profite pour m’enfuir vers le salon, histoire d’échapper d’une part à la moue désapprobatrice de Drago à l’entente du nom de mon mentor, et de me faire, d’autre part, couler un café. C’est la cigarette à la bouche que je reprends finalement la parole:

« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé? »

«  _Le corps est à la morgue depuis cinq heures ce matin. J’ai été prévenu peu de temps plus tard mais je voulais avoir toutes les infos nécessaires avant de t’appeler. Il semble que Vernon ait placé un contrat sur sa tête au cas où il viendrait à décéder. Selon ses hommes de main - morts à l’heure qu’il est - Vernon n’aurait pas supporté de quitter ce monde sans sa chère et tendre._  »

« Dis plutôt que ce putain d’égoïste ne supportait pas qu’elle soit heureuse sans lui. »

«  _Tout à fait_. »

« Comment a-t-elle été tuée? »

«  _Une balle dans la tête…_  »

« Au moins, elle n’a pas eu le temps de souffrir, » je déclare, dépité. « Qu’en est-il de Dudley? Sais-tu où il est? »

«  _Il n’est pas encore au courant. Mais j’ai vérifié, il n’y a pas de contrat sur sa tête. Il est en sécurité. Tu veux que je m’en occupe?_  »

« Non, non, je vais le faire. Je vais l’appeler, lui proposer de venir ici. »

«  _Ça va aller?_  » me demande Tom, après quelques secondes de silence.

Mes yeux sont rivés vers l’extérieur, et je dois me mordre la lèvre pour empêcher mes sanglots de se déverser sur mon visage.

« Est-ce que c’est de ma faute? » je m’enquiers d’une petite voix. « Je venais juste de lui donner l’autorisation de quitter sa planque. »

Mes ongles s’enfoncent dans mes chairs à la réalisation que mon oncle sera parvenu à gâcher la vie de ma tante même depuis sa tombe.

«  _Bien sûr que non, Baby,_  » me murmure Tom. «  _Il n’y a rien que tu aurais pu faire. Je suis désolé_. »

« Pourquoi l’es-tu? »

«  _Si c’est la faute de quelqu’un, ce serait plutôt la mienne. Je suis celui qui a appuyé sur la détente après tout._  »

« Parce que je te l’ai demandé… »

Je sais que Tom entend mes accents de nervosité car tout à coup il me dit, d’une voix précipité:

«  _Je peux être là dans trente minutes, Harry._  »

Je pèse le pour et le contre. Certes, j’ai envie de le voir, j’ai même besoin de lui mais Drago est là et je ne me sens pas dans un état émotionnel suffisamment fort pour faire face d’une part à leur rencontre officiel mais également aux états d’âme de Drago, le cas échéant. C’est donc à regret que je décline son offre.

« Non, non, il faut de toute façon que je contacte Dudley. »

«  _Très bien. Dis-lui que je me charge de tout concernant l’enterrement. Je m’arrange pour qu’il ait lieu samedi prochain, ce sera plus simple pour toi._  »

« Arrange-toi surtout pour que le lieu soit le plus privé possible et que les invités soient en nombre restreint. Je ne veux pas que des petits malins fassent le rapprochement entre Pétunia et ma mère. Supporter des funérailles est déjà éprouvant. Mais avec des journalistes, je serais capable de faire une bêtise… »

«  _Je serai là pour t’en empêcher_ , » s’exclame-t-il et j’entends le sourire dans sa voix.

« Tu seras là? » sa phrase m’étonne, Tom n’est pas du genre à assister à un enterrement.

«  _Évidemment, la question ne se pose même pas. Où tu as besoin de moi, je vais, Harry._  »

Et cette fois-ci, mes larmes débordent malgré moi. Nous restons silencieux durant quelques minutes, dépendant uniquement du souffle de l’autre.

«  _Blondie sera-t-il là?_  » demande-t-il finalement, sa voix sourde, tendue.

« Probablement. S’il en a envie. »

«  _Très bien, je reste en contact si je reçois d’autres infos. Je t’aime, Harry._  »

Et sur ces mots, il coupe notre communication.

Je m’apprête à déclencher la machine à café pour m’apercevoir que ma tasse est déjà fumante, à mes côtés. Je me tourne et découvre Drago, accoudé à mon bar, ses yeux fixés sur moi, cherchant à lire mon esprit, mon âme. Je sais qu’il meurt de poser une question mais il tente par tous les moyens de se réfréner. Je suis rapidement pris de pitié pour lui.

« Pétunia a été assassinée par les hommes de main de Vernon, » dis-je en manquant clairement de tact à en juger par la réaction de Drago, qui pâlit à la seconde.

Le mot ‘quoi’ se forme sur ses lèvres mais il ne parvient pas à l’articuler.

« Il faut que j’appelle Dudley, je suis désolé, » dis-je avant qu’il ait pu reprendre ses esprits et entamer son processus de réconfort.

Après avoir pris une bonne lampée de café me brûlant les entrailles, je m’assois dans un de mes fauteuils - après avoir dégagé d’un geste de la main tout le bazar l’environnant - je prends une nouvelle cigarette. Je réunis mon courage et compose le numéro de mon cousin. Alors que j’entends sa voix, choquée, je sais qu’il a déjà été mis au courant.

…

_En matière de délicatesse, Harry peut définitivement faire des progrès. Je ne suis toujours pas remis de son annonce que lui est déjà passé à autre chose. Autre chose, façon de parler. Disons qu’il cherche probablement à s’occuper l’esprit pour ne pas sombrer. Typiquement Potter._

_Et moi je fixe ma tasse, me remémorant, mot pour mot, les paroles que Pétunia m’avait dites lors de notre rencontre. Étrange. Moi qui pensais la revoir un jour. Curieuse la façon dont ma rancoeur à son égard s’est soudainement dissipée. Éprouve-t-on toujours du regret lorsque quelqu’un meurt? Pardonne-t-on automatiquement les péchés des décédés? Je l’ignore. C’est la première personne de mon ‘entourage’ à mourir et il semble que je sois seul pour le gérer._

_Je suis encore en train de siroter mon café, perdu dans mes pensées, quand Harry achève son coup de téléphone - d’une brièveté confondante. Il prend à peine le temps de se tourner vers moi avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, en me lançant:_

_« Dudley a besoin de moi. Je le rejoins chez lui. Est-ce que tu as moyen de rentrer à Hogw’, je pense que je ne reviendrais que demain matin. »_

_Bien sûr, je pourrais toujours revenir avec lui à ce moment-là mais le rejet évident d’Harry pour cette option me force à hocher la tête. Le voilà à nouveau coincé sous sa carapace, et il n’a pas l’intention d’en sortir pour l’instant. Je ne vais pas ruminer en solitaire dans son appartement pour le reste de la journée, autant faire cela à l’école en compagnie de Blaise._

_Harry prend juste le temps de m’adresser un léger sourire de remerciement avant de disparaitre dans la douche. Tant pis pour mes manières, je n’ai pas le courage de me laver pour le moment. Je commence donc à enfiler mes vêtements en appelant mon chauffeur personnel, toujours prêt à me servir. Le rendez-vous est pris avec une facilité déconcertante._

_J’enfile mes chaussures lorsque Harry déboule de la douche, entièrement nu. Il ne fait pas attention à mon regard probablement lubrique - je ne peux faire autrement, il faut voir Harry dans son plus simple appareil, tout dégoulinant, impossible de ne pas avoir de pensées triviales, peu importe l’occasion. En un clin d’oeil, il est malheureusement déjà -mal - habillé._

_« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire de laisser ta porte ouverte, » lui dis-je rapidement, « Je me suis arrangé pour partir tout de suite. »_

_« Parfait. On peut y aller quand tu es prêt. »_

_« C’est déjà le cas. »_

_Immédiatement, nous sortons de son appartement pour rejoindre le parking. Je monte à l’intérieur de sa DB9 pour qu’il me dépose à l’endroit de mon ramassage. Malgré son urgence, Harry prend le temps de m’embrasser dans les règles de l’art, ce qui me laisse haletant._

_« On se voit demain, Drake, » me souffle-t-il avant que je quitte sa voiture._

_Mon retour à l’école passe assez rapidement. Je ne fais que très peu attention aux paysages et heureusement, mon chauffeur ne m’accable pas de dialogues. Mon dortoir est, par chance, complètement vide et j’en profite pour m’allonger quelques instants. Je n’ai que très peu dormi et à mon âge, des heures de sommeil tranquilles ne se refusent pas._

_Quelques heures plus tard, l’arrivée de Blaise et de mes camarades me sort de ma torpeur et même si mon meilleur ami m’adresse un regard intrigué, probablement surpris de ne pas me savoir avec Potter, il ne me demande rien - c’est un sujet de conversation que nous préférons éviter en public. Maintenant que je l’ai de mon côté, néanmoins, j’avoue en profiter pour me décharger d’une partie de mon stress lié à Harry. Et ce soir-là, alors que mes compagnons de chambrée rejoignent Morphée, Blaise et moi discutons tout notre soul de notre enseignant._

_-_

_Une semaine exactement plus tard, Harry et moi exécutons presque trait pour trait les évènements de ce sinistre dimanche. Nous sommes de nouveau réveillés par le téléphone de mon enseignant. Riddle est encore l’interlocuteur mais la raison de son appel est différente, il souhaite juste s’assurer qu’Harry ne prenne pas de retard dans le programme de cet évènement si particulier auquel nous sommes bien entendu conviés._

_Harry et moi nous préparons chacun de notre côté comme si un excès d’intimité serait malvenu en cette journée tragique. Notre préparation est de courte durée, et, rapidement, nous nous retrouvons, en costumes sombres, à l’intérieur de la DB9, prêts à rendre un dernier hommage à la tante d’Harry._

_Le trajet dure une heure environ. Tom a respecté les volontés d’Harry et de Dudley et la cérémonie a lieu dans un cimetière à l’extérieur de la ville, privé et particulièrement beau - c’est la première idée qui me vient à la vue de la végétation plus paradisiaque que lugubre._

_À notre descente de la voiture, Riddle arrive immédiatement à la rencontre d’Harry et je m’attends au pire alors qu’il saisit son visage. Et c’est bien le pire que j’observe car loin de l’embrasser à la française, il lui dépose un léger baiser sur le haut du crâne - ce qui me parait à la fois affreusement intime et paternaliste - je ne peux échapper à mon frisson de dégout sans parvenir à l’expliquer réellement._

_Harry n’a pas le temps de me présenter Tom que déjà Dudley arrive vers notre ‘groupe’ et la mine qu’il arbore me laisse penser qu’il n’est pas très heureux de voir l’homme à l’origine de la mort de son père. Effectivement, ses premières paroles ne me contredisent en rien._

_« Qu’est-ce qu’il fout là? » marmonne-t-il dans sa barbe de trois jours._

_Ses yeux injectés de sang à l’extrême m’avertissent que les larmes ne sont pas les seules responsables de son état hagard - on dit bien que les addictions sont génétiques, n’est-ce-pas?_

_« Il est ici pour moi, Dud’, okay? Pour me soutenir, » réplique Harry, sa voix particulièrement basse._

_« Et tu ne trouves pas cela étrange, Harry, d’avoir tes deux amants à tes côtés? Vous formez un sacré trio. »_

_« Ne pousse pas, Dudley, s’il te plait. Dois-je te rappeler que Tom est celui qui finance ces funérailles? »_

_« Quelle générosité de sa part de s’acquitter du montant de l’enterrement de ma Mère quand il en est la cause. Après tout, c’est lui qui a tué mon père, non? »_

_Les yeux d’Harry se voilent d’une fureur sans nom. Sa main est sur sa manche, il a envie d’attaquer pour défendre Riddle. Et c’est pourtant Tom qui l’arrête alors qu’il est lui-même en train de gronder._

_« Big D, » s’exclame Tom d’une voix pleine d’ironie, « Fais très attention à tes prochains mots. Je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas suivre tes parents dans leur tombe. Si tu tiens à ta vie, cesse de manquer de respect à Harry. »_

_Dudley est sur le point de répliquer mais Harry le coiffe au poteau, ses pupilles intenses dans celles de Riddle._

_« Ne le menace pas, s’il te plait, Tom. Rappelle-toi qu’il est le dernier membre vivant de ma famille. »_

_Le regard que lance Tom à Harry est inexplicable. Il se passe quelque chose entre eux à ce moment là mais j’ignore quoi exactement. Je sens Dudley bouillir à mes côtés, sa réponse sur le bout de sa langue et c’est donc à cet instant que je décide de prendre les choses en main puisqu’il est évident que ces trois-là ne vont pas se calmer sans intervention. J’entraine Dudley à l’écart afin d’éviter une esclandre qu’il finirait par regretter, j’en suis sûr. Je mets le maximum de distance entre Dudley et Riddle, même si, de ce fait, Harry et Tom se retrouvent plus proches que jamais. J’ai des prérogatives plus urgentes que les empêcher de se réunir._

_La cérémonie est de toute façon sur le point de commencer, le peu d’invités étant déjà réuni autour de la tombe. Durant un quart d’heure environ, nous gardons tous le silence alors que le prêtre déclame son homélie. Puis, Dudley lit un poème - que sa mère adoraitsemble-t-il - avant de déposer une rose sur son cercueil que les hommes engagés enfoncent dans la terre. Les différents invités passent ensuite près de la dépouille à présent enterrée._

_Dudley est en pleurs à mes côtés et je me tourne naturellement vers Harry pour savoir que faire désormais mais mon amant me regarde à peine alors qu’il murmure:_

_« J’ai besoin d’un moment. »_

_Je reprends donc le rôle de soutien du fils éploré et nous marchons, Dudley et moi, lentement jusqu’à la voiture, gardant le silence. Dudley en profite pour sécher ses larmes et lorsque nous nous adossons à la DB9, les yeux fixés sur Harry et Tom - qui l’entoure de ses bras, son nez perdu dans sa chevelure - je sens que le cousin d’Harry a besoin de parler. Je suis prêt à lui rendre ce service malgré le sujet difficile._

_« Ça ne te dérange pas de les voir comme ça? » me demande-t-il après les avoir étudiés durant de longues secondes._

_« Bien sûr que si, » lui dis-je, plus naturellement que je l’aurais pensé. « Mais que veux-tu que j’y fasse? Je ne peux pas lui demander de choisir quand il en est si visiblement incapable. »_

_« C’est toi qu’il emmène mais c’est vers lui qu’il se tourne pour être réconforté, » murmure-t-il comme pour lui même. « Je ne comprends pas. Je suis sûr qu’il me manque une information pour comprendre leur relation mais bien sûr, Harry ne veut pas me la donner. »_

_« Tu n’es pas le seul. J’ai cherché à poser la question mais à chaque fois, les choses se sont mal finies. J’apprends donc à tenir ma langue, pour l’instant. Il nous expliquera tout le jour où il sera prêt. »_

_« Sauf que j’ai perdu la force d’attendre. Avec la mort de mes parents, je ne vais plus pouvoir supporter d’être le témoin malgré moi de leur… duo. Je ne peux pas continuer comme si rien ne s’était passé. J’ai besoin de sortir de cette vie et Dieu sait que j’aurais aimé qu’Harry en soit capable aussi. Mais quand je le vois avec Riddle, je sais que ce n’est pas le cas. Et si je recommence à les voir ainsi au quotidien, je sais que je ne vais pas tenir longtemps avant de cracher ses quatre vérités au visage de ce patron de mes deux. Tout cela pour finir six pieds sous terre avec un Harry qui lui accordera son pardon. Comment puis-je être le témoin de cela? Comment peux-tu l’être alors que tu l’aimes si ostensiblement? »_

_Je hausse les épaules, incapable de trouver une réplique adéquate. À la place, j’observe l’interaction d’Harry et Tom. Ils ont désormais quittés les abords de la tombe et se sont réfugiés sous un arbre. Harry y est adossé, Tom à seulement quelques centimètres de lui, la main posée près de sa tête. Ils discutent avec une certaine animation, enfermés dans une bulle que nous ne pouvons éclater._

_« Depuis quand sont-ils amants? » je muse à voix haute alors que cette pensée me traverse l’esprit - même si Harry m’a juré qu’ils ne l’étaient plus ‘pour l’instant’, je ne trouve pas d’expression plus cohérente au vu de la scène qui s’offre à mes yeux._

_« Je ne sais pas exactement. Bien entendu, Harry ne me l’a jamais dit. Mais, à mon avis, le soir de ses 16 ans, Riddle s’est jeté sur lui. Il n’est pas assez fou pour avoir tenté quoi que ce soit avant, au risque de subir une poursuite pénale mais il n'a pas dû attendre plus longtemps. »_

_La façon dont Dudley parle de leur mise en couple me choque. C'est encore pire que je ne pensais._

_« Étrange ta manière d'en parler, comme si Harry n’avait pas été consentant. »_

_« Oh, je suis sûr qu’il l’était. Il a toujours été très mature pour son âge, ce qui ne montre en rien que j’approuve. »_

_Quelque chose me gène dans son explication mais je ne parviens pas à mettre le doigt dessus._

_« Quel âge avait Riddle exactement? » je m’enquiert, nonchalant._

_Dudley m’observe, les sourcils froncés, comme si mon ignorance était étonnante._

_« 30 ans, »_

_« Quoi? » je m’exclame, les yeux écarquillés. « Ils ont 14 ans de différence. Mais, il pourrait presqu’être son père. »_

_Et ce fait à l’air de déranger encore plus Dudley._

_« Harry était déjà à l’université, à ce moment-là, » commence-t-il comme une justification, mais une justification de quoi? « Il ne vivait déjà plus à la maison mais on se voyait quand même de temps à autre. Et, dans sa façon d’agir avec Riddle, les faits étaient visiblement consensuels. Je veux dire, il suffit de les regarder maintenant. Je suis désolé pour toi, Drago, mais ils sont là à comploter, à parler si furieusement, j’ai presque honte de les épier, ainsi en public. »_

_Il n’a pas tout à fait tort mais dans un sens, il ne pourrait davantage se tromper. J’ai vu Harry agir sous le coup de la passion en public et la scène était très différente._

_« Est-ce que Riddle discute vraiment de son business avec lui? » je demande, pensivement, pris d’une soudaine idée. « Est-ce qu’il lui fait vraiment confiance avec ses affaires? »_

_Dudley rigole doucement et je m’attends à l’entendre dire que non, la question ne se pose même pas car Tom ne fait confiance à personne. Je suis d’autant plus choqué de la suite de ses paroles._

_« Non seulement, il lui fait entièrement confiance mais ce ne sont pas uniquement ses affaires à lui. Ce sont celles d’Harry également et niveau gestion, il est le réel patron. Peu de gens le savent car Harry ne veut pas faire de vagues, mais c’est bien lui qui est à l’origine des plus grandes idées de Riddle. Et je ne te parle pas du fait qu’il soit sa muse. Tom possède un QI très développé et c’est un chimiste dans l’âme, depuis son enfance. Il aime créer de nouveaux produits, de nouvelles drogues aussi dans son laboratoire. En plus d’être un génie du mal, c’est un génie scientifique. Mais, qui dit génie, dit folie. C’est grâce à ce trait de caractère et à sa cruauté qu’il est monté si vite au sein du gang. Tout le monde avait - et a - peur de lui. S’il avait continué sur cette voie, son gang aurait fini par sombrer et sa vie avec. Mais Harry était là. Grâce à lui, il a su conserver sa santé mentale mais il a également étendu son business bien au-delà des frontières originelles de Londres. Non seulement tient-il toute l’Angleterre sous sa coupe mais il est désormais fermement implanté en Europe. Et il le sera encore plus avec son nouveau produit. Je croyais que c’était pour ça qu’Harry était parti, parce qu’il ne voulait pas participer à ce désastre mais j’avais tort. Peut-être n’était-ce qu’une diversion? Peut-être qu’Harry est formé du même moule que Riddle? Peut-être qu’il nous enterrera tous et règnera sur la pègre internationale? »_

_« Ne dis pas cela, Dudley. Si tu penses ces mots, c’est que tu ne le connais vraiment pas. »_

_« Parce que tu crois le connaitre? Franchement, Drago, t’es un mec bien - je suis d’ailleurs étonné qu’Harry soit parvenu à s’associer avec toi pendant si longtemps. Mais qu’est-ce que tu crois pouvoir espérer d’un futur avec Harry? »_

_« Dans l’idéal, je nous vois mariés dans cinq ans et Riddle hors d’état de nuire, si possible très loin de nous deux. Mais bien sûr, c’est une utopie, » je m’arrête, pensif. « Non, sincèrement, j’imagine qu’Harry va finir résident attitré de la suite conjugal du Manoir de Tom et moi je finirais dans le placard. »_

_« Et c’est la vie que tu veux mener? » s’enquiert Dudley en riant malgré lui de ma boutade._

_« Je n’ai que 17 ans, comment savoir ce que je veux de la vie… »_

_« Je vois dans tes yeux que tu sais parfaitement de quoi ton futur sera fait. »_

_« Il se conjuguera avec Harry. C’est tout ce qui compte pour moi. »_

_« Peu importe les conséquences que tu devras subir? »_

_Je hoche la tête, déterminé. « Et puis, j’ai encore l’espoir de pouvoir le ramener sur le droit chemin. Ta mère m’a dit que j’étais le seul capable d’un tel exploit. »_

_« Si tu y arrives un jour, appelle-moi. J’aimerais vraiment faire partie de la vie d’Harry mais pas quand Riddle est dans les parages. J’ai trop peur de finir par demander à Harry de choisir et je ne veux certainement pas voir le sourire sadique de son cher Tom quand il me fera savoir qu’il est le grand vainqueur. »_

_« Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire dans ce cas? »_

_« Ma mère m’a laissé de l’argent qu’elle a économisé au fil des années sans que Vernon s’en aperçoive et je vais donc profiter de ce petit pécule pour m’expatrier aux USA. Le plus loin sera le mieux. »_

_« Est-ce la mort de ton père ou celle de ta mère qui te motive à partir? » je lui demande, franco, après tout, nous avons une conversation à coeur ouvert depuis maintenant quelques minutes._

_« Les deux… » Dudley s’arrête avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux. « En réalité, je n’avais rien décidé avant l’enterrement. Mais c’est la présence de Riddle aujourd’hui et le regard qu’Harry a lancé quand j’ai employé le terme meurtrier qui m’a décidé. Il le voulait, n’est-ce pas? »_

_Je ne comprends que trop bien sa question et j’acquiesce, incapable de lui mentir. Je ne m’aventure pas jusqu’à dire qu’il l’a commandité, je pense qu’une telle vérité serait trop difficile à entendre - j’ai moi-même encore du mal à la digérer._

_« Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, » murmure Dudley en posant de nouveau ses yeux sur Harry. « Moi aussi je le détestais et encore il m’a traité comme un roi comparé à Harry. Mais c’était quand même mon père. Et comme je le disais, je ne peux pas continuer comme si de rien n’était. Il faut que je m’en remette et que j’avance. Et un changement d’air sera des plus bénéfiques. »_

_« Tu as besoin d’aide pour faire tes valises? »_

_« Je t’aurais bien dit oui, ne serait-ce que pour profiter de ta compagnie mais j’aimerais être le plus discret possible. On ne s’enfuit pas des rangs du gang de Riddle si facilement. »_

_« Tu ne vas pas dire au revoir à Harry dans ce cas… »_

_« Non, mais n’hésite pas à me donner des nouvelles. Voici mon numéro et mon mail. J’aimerais pouvoir te dire à bientôt mais ce ne sera sûrement pas le cas, alors pourquoi se bercer de douces illusions? »_

_Et après m’avoir serré rapidement la main, Dudley s’en va, récupérant son taxi à quelques mètres de là. Après l’avoir observé jusqu’à ce que sa silhouette se transforme en point indistinct, je me concentre de nouveau sur Harry et Tom, qui sont toujours en grande conversation. Maintenant que je suis seul, la fraîcheur de l’air m’atteint plus franchement, je n’hésite donc pas à m’asseoir dans la voiture en allumant le chauffage. Mon attente dure facilement trente minutes et même si j’essaye de tuer le temps, je n’ai jamais été très patient. Mes yeux ne cessent de revenir sur le duo, imaginant les mots qu’ils sont en train de se dire. Je n’entends rien et ne vois pas grand chose de mon poste mais mon imagination est débordante, quitte à m’en faire rougir, quitte à m’en faire pleurer._

_Finalement, Harry se décide à me rejoindre, un air indéchiffrable au visage. Il se poste derrière son volant avant de m’attirer à lui, m’offrant doucement ses lèvres._

_« Merci pour Dudley, » me dit-il en souriant. « C’était très gentil de ta part de le soutenir alors que j’en étais incapable. »_

_J’ai envie de lui répliquer, ‘pourquoi avoir pris le parti de Tom?’ ‘de quoi deviez-vous absolument discuter pour que tu ne puisses passer quelques instants avec ton cousin?’ mais je m’en abstiens car je ne souhaite pas initier une dispute, ni gâcher son remerciement. En revanche, lui n’a aucun état d’âme à me poser des questions._

_« De quoi avez-vous parlé exactement? »_

_« De toi, bien sûr, » je réponds du tac au tac._

_Je m’attends à ce qu’il s’énerve mais il ne fait que rire._

_« Assurément, même Harry Potter n’est pas un sujet suffisamment fourni pour en disserter durant une petite heure. »_

_Si tu savais, Harry, je pourrais parler de toi à l’infini…_

_« Il m’a aussi parlé de ses projets. »_

_« Ses projets? » s’enquiert Harry, intrigué._

_« Il va probablement prendre le premier vol pour les Etats-Unis. »_

_Et tout à coup, Harry tombe dans un mutisme éhonté, se concentrant sur sa conduite, sa main touchant sa poitrine par intermittence - l’endroit exact de son tatouage. Est-il vraiment en train de se demander s’il doit prévenir Riddle?_

_…_

J’aurais dû me douter qu’un vendredi 13 me réserverait de mauvaise nouvelle. Une semaine après l’enterrement de Pétunia, Drago et moi reprenons une fois n’est pas coutume, la route pour mon appartement de Londres. Ce soir, c’est l’anniversaire de Seamus et nous sommes attendus directement chez lui, après un passage éclair à l’appartement.

Si rapide que je n’ai le temps de vérifier mon courrier qu’à notre retour, vers 3h du matin. Et c’est là que les choses commencent sérieusement à déconner. Techniquement, à 3h du matin, nous ne sommes plus le vendredi 13 mais j’aurais dû avoir la lettre à cette date là - à moins qu’elle ne soit arrivée plus tôt dans la semaine. Putain, je crois que je suis en train de péter un câble.

La lettre me fait l’effet d’une bombe, pas dans le sens où je ne m’y attendais pas mais plutôt dans celui où je ne peux désormais plus me cacher de la vérité puisqu’elle me fait face, fièrement. Plus possible de se dérober derrière une illusion.

Je laisse la lettre sur mon bar et j’accore presque dans la chambre. Avec acharnement, je vide ma table de chevet, en sortant deux albums photos. Je retourne dans le salon sous le regard probablement horrifié de Drago. Probablement, car je ne lui jette même pas un coup d’oeil. J’en suis bien incapable. Si je m’écoutais, je sauterais directement de mon balcon. Ou bien je me ferais un trip si sévère qui faudrait directement venir me chercher en Enfer pour me faire redescendre.

Mais pour une fois, je décide d’être raisonnable. J’empoigne donc mon téléphone, avec une virulence qui me ferait sûrement peur si je pouvais me voir. Je compose son numéro plus rapidement que l’éclair - après tout je n’ai qu’à appuyer sur la touche 1 pour le joindre. Premier contact alors que je suis le dernier au courant.

Il décroche au bout de la quatrième sonnerie. Il devait dormir mais je sais que ma mélodie est différente des autres et il me répondrait à n’importe qu’elle heure du jour ou de la nuit, je ne suis donc pas étonné de sa promptitude.

Et dès que j’entends sa voix, j’explose. Et c’est alors que commence ma nuit et ma plongée dans la réalité d’un monde que je ne veux pas.

…

_Il est 5h du matin quand Harry décide enfin de cesser ses cris. Deux heures qu’il est au téléphone avec Riddle, deux heures qu’il parle d’une voix précipitée par moment, criante à d’autres. De ce dialogue je n’ai compris qu’une chose - outre la réalisation que Tom et Harry semblent avoir leur langage propre qu’aucun être humain n’est apte à saisir. Après avoir dit d’une voix tonitruante et pourtant sourde, « Je sais que c’est toi, » Harry a menacé Riddle de se débarrasser des albums qu’il est venu chercher un peu plus tôt et moi je suis complètement dépassé par les évènements._

_Par souci d’intimité, j’ai préféré resté cloitré dans la chambre. En réalité, j’avais trop peur qu’un voisin vienne frapper à la porte. Je suis sûr qu’il a tenu éveillé le bâtiment entier. Je ne l’ai jamais vu dans un tel état. Je l’ai déjà vu en colère, furieux, énervé mais là, sa rage allait bien au-delà de ça._

_Il est 5h du matin comme je le disais et Harry se tait enfin, pour la simple raison que Tom a décidé de venir le chercher pour continuer la discussion en face à face, très certainement. Harry a juste le temps de prendre une courte douche, me permettant de distinguer l’état de son visage - totalement pitoyable. Il ne me voit pas, je suis complètement transparent. Sa toilette achevée, ses vêtements enfilés, un coup frappé à la porte résonne et Harry s’enfuit, sans même m’adresser un regard, une parole._

_Je me retrouve donc seul dans l’appartement, épuisé mais surtout incompris face à la situation. Et, comme toute personne curieuse, ma première action est d’aller fouiner pour trouver une explication - à savoir, en premier lieu, la lettre, qui a mis Harry dans un tel état. Le courrier est posé bien en évidence sur le comptoir, signe qu’Harry n’avait aucune intention de me le cacher. Je le saisis avant de voir sur le tapis, près de la cheminée, les deux albums qu’Harry a menacé de brûler. Je les récupère également avant de retourner dans la chambre. Je me déshabille puis me glisse sous les draps, et, à la lumière tamisée de la lampe de chevet, je commence ma lecture._

« Cher Harry,

Si tu reçois cette lettre, cela signifie que je suis morte et qu’il est donc grand temps pour moi de tout t’avouer concernant mes fautes dans le décès de tes parents.

Leur mort est ma responsabilité. Alors, même si je ne les ai pas tué de mes propres mains, je suis celle à blâmer. Tes parents ont tenté de m’aider à m’échapper des griffes de Vernon, juste après la naissance de Dudley. Ta mère n’avait jamais aimé Vernon et s’il a été la cause d’une brouille entre nous, c’est pour l’unique raison que Lily était bien plus intelligente que moi pour déceler la vraie personnalité de cet homme. Quand je suis venue la trouver, battue comme jamais alors même que mon accouchement était tout récent, ta mère a tout de suite voulu m’aider, ton père également. Se faisant, ils ont appris des secrets concernant les drogues qui circulaient dans Londres qu’ils n’auraient jamais dû apprendre et, alors qu’ils étaient sur le point d’aller chercher le soutien de la police - étant donné qu’ils avaient accumulé d’une part suffisamment de preuves et trouver une solution à ce fléau d’autre part - il était déjà trop tard et leur mort allait leur être donnée.

À cette époque, le traffic n’était pas aussi bien organisé qu’il l’est aujourd’hui. Il n’y avait pas de leader, juste des petits négociants. Tom Riddle n’avait que 15 ans mais il voulait changer tout cela et devenir le maître incontestable. Pourquoi était-il intéressé à un si jeune âge par ce business? Comment était-il arrivé jusque là? Je n’en ai aucune idée. Le fait est qu’il voulait faire ses preuves et asseoir son autorité. Il a eu vent, par Vernon, de l’existence de tes parents, des recherches sur lesquelles ils travaillaient dans leurs labos afin de stopper les drogues. Il s’est donc, de son propre chef, glissé chez tes parents durant la nuit du 31 octobre, une arme à la main et il les a tué.

Non, Harry, tes parents n’ont pas été massacré et égorgé au couteau comme Vernon s’amusait à te le raconter. Ils sont morts en paix, sans en avoir conscience, côte à côte, d’une simple balle dans la tête. Je le sais car Vernon m’a fait écouter la scène entière.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi Riddle a décidé ensuite d’inspecter le reste de la maison. Peut-être a-t-il senti une force l’inciter à ouvrir la porte de ta chambre? Mais tout à coup, il t’a vu. J’ai entendu ses mots. Sa voix avait changé. Elle n’était plus clinique. Il était en admiration devant toi. Il t’a pris dans ses bras et il t’a fait sortir de la maison pour finalement t’amener chez nous. Il pensait que tu serais en sécurité sous ma protection, celle de ton unique famille, mais tu sais mieux que quiconque qu’il avait tort.

J’ai si honte de ne pas avoir eu le courage de te défendre. Honte que tu sois parvenu à me pardonner. Honte de ne pas avoir tenu cette promesse que je m’était faite à moi-même. Tu me dirais sans doute que Vernon m’aurait frappée mais il le faisait déjà. Je ne mérite aucun pardon, surtout pas pour t’avoir abandonné aux mains de Tom.

Car c’est le réel but de cette lettre, Harry. Si je peux réussir à changer les choses, à te permettre de t’en sortir, je me dois d’essayer. Est-ce que ces mots seront suffisants pour te permettre de réagir et de te sortir de ton addiction? Je l’espère.

Je ne parle pas de la drogue, ni de tous ces autres besoins qui doivent parsemer ta vie mais de ton addiction majeure, celle à Riddle. Il est à l’origine de tout et tu dois t’en débarrasser.

Tu as un tel potentiel, Harry. Rends fiers tes parents.

Je t’aime, même si je n’ai jamais su le montrer de la bonne manière.

Ta tante et belle-mère,

Pétunia. »

_Je suis en larmes à la fin de cette lecture de mots sortis tout droit d’outre-tombe. Je suis complètement choqué et je comprends nettement mieux la réaction d’Harry. Pas la peine de se demander pourquoi son visage semblait si anéanti. Pas la peine non plus de se demander pourquoi il a décidé de contacter Riddle pour lui crier dessus. En revanche, je me demande ce que Tom a bien pu lui dire pour le convaincre de le retrouver, pour qu’ils se parlent, seul à seul. Assurément, Tom n’a pas décidé de tuer Harry, n’est-ce pas?_

_Je me passe le problème un millier de fois dans mon esprit, me servant à l’occasion en thé et en café pour rester éveillé. J’ai depuis le début du mal à associer l’image de Riddle dont j’ai entendu parler depuis mon enfance de celle que me présente Harry de Tom.Comme s’il était Dr Jekyll et Mr Hyde. Mais, je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que le patron de la Mafia serait bien incapable de tuer Harry pour la simple raison qu’il est, pas seulement l’homme qu’il aime, mais bien sa faiblesse._

_Encore retourné par mes découvertes et mes pensées, je décide de filer dans la douche avant d’examiner de plus près les deux albums photos qui, j’en suis sûr, risquent de m’éprouver un peu plus. J’ignore l’heure qu’il est, je suis comme sur un nuage pas forcément agréable mais la chaleur de la douche me permet de me remettre l’esprit en ordre - au meilleur de sa capacité, en tout cas._

_Après avoir revêtu un habit décontracté - certains de mes vêtements restant à demeure chez Harry, à présent - je m’installe de nouveau sur le lit. La lampe est désormais éteinte, je préfère laisser pénétrer dans la pièce une lumière non artificielle._

_Allongé sur mon ventre, j’inspecte tout d’abord l’extérieur de ces deux albums pour découvrir deux numéros inscrits sur la tranche, le premier porte un 1, le second porte un 4. Si mes capacités de déduction ne me font pas défaut, je pense conclure assez justement qu’il existe deux autres albums encore cachés._

_J’ouvre le premier avec délicatesse, la page de garde se dépliant dans un bruit caractéristique de livre ancien et de plastique photo. Je me retrouve alors face à trois portraits, ceux d’un homme, d’une femme et d’un bébé - tous visiblement inconscients du fait qu’ils sont photographiés. En légende sont inscrits trois noms. Harry pour le bébé qui est au centre de la page. James et Lily pour le nom de ses parents. Je sens les muscles de ma gorge se contracter sous l’émotion, imaginant aisément celle de Harry à la vue de ses proches décédés. Le Harry bébé que je vois est resplendissant. Le même visage d’ange qu’il porte aujourd’hui. Ses yeux sont d’un vert étincelant, brillant d’intelligence alors qu’il ne doit pas avoir plus de 1 an. Cette photo a été prise alors même qu’il était heureux, entouré de ses deux parents. Je ne peux m’empêcher de me demander la raison de sa menace à l’égard de Tom quelques heures plus tôt? En quoi la destruction de ces livres pourrait toucher Riddle? Je me dois de poursuivre mon inspection._

_La seconde page ne contient aucune photo, seulement des dates et je saisis d’emblée que cet album comprend les dix premières années de la vie d’Harry. Effectivement, alors que je poursuis ma découverte, je contemple page après page, photo numérotée après photo numérotée, l’image d’un petit garçon grandissant au gré des jours, des années qui passent. Seul Harry est représenté sur ces photos, mais parfois, je le vois accompagné d’un homme dont je devine aisément l’identité. Sur chaque cliché, Harry semble heureux. Pas une fois, je le vois pleurer mais bien sourire comme si l’homme derrière l’appareil était son rayon de soleil, son rayon d’espoir dans une enfance qui, je le sais, a été bien sombre. Peut-être est-ce véritablement ce que représente Tom pour Harry. Et pour rien au monde, je ne pourrais détruire ce besoin d’espoir qui sommeille en mon amant comme en chacun d’entre nous. Mais, je crains que Tom lui même l’ait détruit par son geste._

_Je passe probablement des heures à me perdre dans ce premier album, à détailler chacune des cent photographies, cherchant à décrypter chacun des regards, des sourires d’Harry envers son mentor. Tom parait incroyablement jeune dans les premiers clichés, même si je sais qu’il avait déjà 15 ou 16 ans mais sa juvénilité m’impressionne, de même que l’éclat de ses yeux à chaque fois que, de son appareil photo, il s’inclut dans le portrait d’Harry. Si Harry m’avait montré cet album avant de m’expliquer les détails de sa vie, j’aurais juré que les deux garçons étaient frères. Ils possèdent une certaine ressemblance physique mais c’est surtout cette tendresse qu’on lit dans les yeux du plus âgé, souvent provenant d’un membre de la famille, qui m’aurait trompé. Pourquoi Tom s’est-il intéressé à Harry alors même qu’il n’avait qu’un an? Se sentait-il mal de la mort de ses parents? Plus le temps passe, plus Tom se révèle être aussi mystérieux qu’Harry. Qui se ressemble s’assemble, dit le proverbe._

_L’après-midi est déjà bien entamée quand je me tourne finalement vers le second album. La page de garde est cette fois-ci très différente puisqu’elle présente seulement Harry avec pour date 2013 - ?. La seconde date n’a pas été indiquée, puisque, comme je le découvre, l’album est loin d’être achevé. Disons même qu’il est à peine entamé. Mon exploration se veut plus courte mais plus compliquée, car sous mes yeux s’étalent des clichés d’un Harry que je reconnais facilement. La première, numérotée #400, me présente l’anniversaire de ses 20 ans - en un peu plus d’un an, il n’a quasiment pas changé. Ses yeux sont toujours étincelants, bourrés d’émotions et de sentiments, et ce, particulièrement quand il fixe l’objectif - à savoir Tom. Et lorsque Riddle apparait désormais sur les clichés, son regard est clairement amoureux, et je ne peux m’empêcher de me sentir étrange en comparant ces photos à celles du première album. D’une part, je commence à me dire que l’amour de Tom se veut légèrement obsessif à l’égard d’Harry - le nombre incroyable de photos dans ces albums en est une preuve. D’autre part, j’entrevois chez un Tom plus jeune des sentiments déjà très profond et cette pensée me dérange. Mais, surtout, ce que j’ai du mal à assimiler est ce fait que 200 photos restent manquantes et si Harry a choisi de les ranger - ou plutôt cacher - a un endroit différent, probablement pour plus de sureté, j’ose à peine en comprendre la raison. L’un des deux albums manquant doit représenter les débuts de leur relation et dans un sens, je suis content de ne pas avoir à inspecter ces photos mais il y a quand même une pièce de ce puzzle qui me manque. Et encore, cette interrogation me revient: pourquoi menacer de jeter ces deux albums seulement et pas la collection complète?_

_Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne remarque ni l’heure qu’il est, ni ne m’arrête sur le fait que je n’ai encore rien avalé de solide de la journée. De ce fait, ce n’est pas une surprise que je m’endorme d’épuisement, la tête appuyé sur l’album n°4, représentant la photo d’Harry recevant une lettre d’admission en tant que professeur d’Hogw’._

_…_

Il est 20h environ quand je rentre finalement chez moi, et, après l’intensité de ma journée, je n’ai qu’une envie, m’effondrer dans mon lit, même si ce que je viens de vivre, ce que Tom et moi venons de vivre, ne cesse de passer en boucle dans mon esprit.

L’appartement est étrangement calme alors que j’y pénètre et je m’inquiète immédiatement de la présence de Drago. Je note quelques traces dans la cuisine de son passage mais à part ça, le salon semble intact. Après avoir déposé ma veste sur la patère d’entrée, et mes clés sur la console, je cours jeter un oeil dans la chambre. Je ne peux échapper à mon sourire attendri à la vue de mon blondinet endormi. Son assoupissement en pleine journée ne m’étonne pas, je lui ai, après tout, gâché sa nuit. La pièce est sombre, seulement illuminée par l’extérieur, et sans un bruit, j’enclenche la lampe du côté de mon chevet. Et alors, mon sang se glace. Car Drago n’est pas paisiblement endormi. Non, il est couché sur mes albums photos, violant ainsi une part de mon intimité. Je n’en reviens pas de son effronterie. Certes, je suis le fautif pour ne pas les avoir rangés avant de partir mais je n’étais clairement pas en état. Qui lui a donné le droit de fouiller ainsi dans mon passé?

Je passe nerveusement ma main dans mes cheveux, cherchant frénétiquement une cigarette. Certes, la découverte aurait pu être pire mais tout de même… L’idée me contrarie plus que de raison. Je m’assois sur le lit, attendant le plus patiemment possible que Malefoy se réveille. Moi qui voulais me coucher, je crains qu’une nouvelle explication soit de rigueur.

Les fumées de ma cigarette tirent progressivement Drago de son sommeil qui plisse son nez, apparemment gêné par l’odeur. Alors qu’il relève la tête, en regardant en tous sens pour prendre acte de ce qui l’entoure, j’attrape tranquillement l’album qui reposait sous son visage - qui en porte d’ailleurs les stigmates. Drago cligne des yeux à de nombreuses reprises en s’étirant. Je le laisse faire alors que je place dans mon album trois nouvelles photos que Tom m’a confié le jour même. Drago m’observe durant quelques minutes, visiblement incompris de ma présence à ses côtés. Ses sourcils sont froncés et il me regarde faire, avant de poser la question qui lui brûle si ostensiblement les lèvres:

« Quand tu es parti, » commence-t-il d’une voix enroué, et il doit se racler la gorge avant de reprendre, « Tu étais bouleversé et incroyablement furieux contre Riddle, ce qui est compréhensible étant donné la lettre de ta tante. Mais maintenant, tu es en train de ranger de nouveaux clichés comme si de rien n’était. Il est clair que tu ne l’as pas tué. Ça te dérangerait de m’expliquer? »

Ce gamin a de l’audace, putain.

« Et toi, Drago, ça te dérangerait de m’expliquer pourquoi tu es allé fourrer ton nez dans mes affaires? »

« Je n’ai pas eu à fourrer mon nez, comme tu dis, quand lesdites affaires étaient posées bien en évidence dans ton salon. Et n’essaye pas de changer la conversation, ça ne marchera pas cette fois. Je veux des réponses. »

« À quelles questions exactement? » je lui demande, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Toutes. Commence par ces albums, puisque je pense que ce sera le plus facile à expliquer. Qu’est-ce que c’est exactement? »

« Un album photo, tu l’as dit toi-même, » je lui réponds, prenant plaisir à faire des difficultés.

« Harry, je suis clairement pas d’humeur pour tes petits jeux. Tu m’as laissé tout seul, toute la journée pour retrouver Riddle, j’exige des explications. »

« Très bien, je vais t’en donner. Vois-tu, Tom a toujours eu un talent pour la photographie et depuis son enfance, il aime considérer cet art comme une sorte de chasse aux trophées - les personnes qu’il traque et qu’il finit par liquider, il aime les prendre en photo… Bref. Avec moi, ce n’était pas la découverte d’un nouveau trophée, mais bien d’une muse, comme il se plait à me le dire. Il a commencé à me photographier dès qu’il m’a trouvé et il a rempli ses albums au fur et à mesure des ans. Il me le faisait voir quand j’étais plus petit et que je le visitais dans son manoir. Et puis, le jour de mes 21 ans, il me l’a offert. Voilà pour la petite histoire. »

Drago a les yeux écarquillés et je le vois digérer petit à petit mon explication. Je suis resté le plus soft possible et je pense m’en être parfaitement tiré. Malheureusement pour moi, les questions ne font que commencer.

« Pourquoi n’es-tu plus en colère contre Tom? Pourquoi n’es-tu plus bouleversé comme si tu lui avais pardonné, ce qui est clairement impossible? »

« Cela ne te regarde pas, Drago. C’est entre lui et moi. On a parlé, c’est tout ce que tu dois savoir. »

Je vois dans ses pupilles et ses gestes qu’il ne me croit pas. Je ne sais pas s’il s’imagine que nous avons fait plus que parler ou que pour lui le simple fait d’accorder mon pardon est incroyable mais il y a cet éclat d’inadmission dans ses yeux qu’il brandit comme un étendard.

« En quoi était-ce une menace pour Tom que tu jettes ces albums dans le feu? »

La question me prend par surprise, je l’admets et au départ, je ne sais quelle parade utiliser pour y répondre franchement.

« Comme je te l’ai dit, c’est lui qui l’a fabriqué pour moi, c’aurait été un crève-coeur. »

« Tu ne me dis pas tout… »

Et depuis quand suis-je devenu si transparent pour Drago? La vérité est que cet album ressemble plus à un pacte entre nous qu’à un souvenir. C’est un signe de son amour pour moi, de notre lien indestructible. M’en débarrasser aurait été aussi blessant et déchirant pour Tom - et pour moi - que la lame de mon couteau dans son coeur. Mais je ne peux expliquer tout cela à Drago. Tout comme je ne peux lui dire que Tom possède un exemplaire identique des quatre albums et que, bien souvent, c’est un moyen élémentaire de communiquer entre nous car nous les connaissons par coeur. Un simple numéro, un simple code, un simple regard et nous savons de quoi il en retourne. Drago possède déjà trop de piste pour comprendre notre système et je ne veux certainement pas qu’il se blesse en en découvrant davantage.

« Où sont les deux autres albums et les deux cents photos manquantes, j’aimerais le savoir. »

« Tais-toi maintenant, s’il te plait, » je lui assène d’une voix ferme, ce qui ne produit aucun effet.

« Pourquoi les gardes-tu cachées? Qu’est-ce que tu ne veux pas me dire, Harry? »

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Drago. »

« Est-ce que l’explication de tes secrets, de tes mystères provient de l’amour que tu lui portes? Est-ce parce que tu l’aimes lui que tu ne peux pas me dire- »

« Je n’ai jamais été _amoureux_ de lui, » je le coupe en dénigrant ce mot que j’abhorre. Drago a été définitivement trop loin.

« Bizarre, car de mon point de vue, en réalité, du point de vue de la terre entière, c’est exactement à ça que ça ressemble. Et si tu veux savoir, je pense que tu te mens à toi-même, pour quelle raison, je l’ignore mais j’en suis persuadé. »

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre, » lui dis-je presque triste et dépité car c’est malheureusement le cas, même si je commence à voir que Drago n’a peut-être pas complètement tort, d’une certaine façon en tout cas.

« C’est évident que je ne comprends pas. Comment peux-tu défendre l’homme qui a tué tes propres parents? »

« Ce n’était pas de sa faute, » je balance en me relevant. Je suis tremblant de rage et de peur. Je ne veux pas parler de ça. Pas maintenant. « Comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir à lui quand il n’est pas le réel responsable… »

« Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a raconté, putain, Harry, pour que tu ne crois pas aux mots de ta tante? Est-ce qu’il t’a fait subir un lavage de cerveau? »

« Je vais me coucher dans la chambre d’amis, » mais Drago ne l’entend pas de cette oreille.

Il me rejoint en quelques enjambées et me murmure, « Harry », en attrapant mon bras et je le plaque contre le mur d’instinct.

« Tout le monde le juge sans savoir. Pétunia l’a jugé sans connaitre tous les éléments de l’histoire, à commencer par son passé. Mais ça n’a pas d’importance pour toi. Ça a de l’importance pour moi, en revanche. Mais si tu veux être sûr que je n’ai pas perdu ma sanité, réfléchis à ça. Comment peut-on en vouloir à un gamin de 15 ans dont la seule faute était d’avoir une ambition trop grande du fait de son enfance gâchée? Moi, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. J’en veux à la société qui l’a formaté, aux adultes qui ne l’ont pas aidé, à ceux qui l’ont poussé à agir de la sorte. Mais lui, je lui ai pardonné aisément son geste. Pour ce qui est de son mensonge par omission, c’était plus délicat mais comme je te l’ai dit plus tôt, c’est entre lui et moi. J’espère que tu es satisfait de cette putain d’explication dont tu voulais. »

Et j’enfonce mon poing dans le mur, faisant grincer mes jointures. Drago est livide, pas à cause de mon geste mais de mon discours, j’en suis sûr. Il m’observe, des larmes au coin des yeux.

« Pas la peine de dormir dans la chambre d’amis, je m’en vais. Comme tu l’as dit de manière ‘si délicate’ j’ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça… »

Je ne l’arrête pas, c’est inutile. Si je peux pardonner à Tom après une journée de discussion, je peux donner à Drago suffisamment de temps pour accepter toutes ces informations et y réfléchir. Je l’observe, adossé au mur, finir de s’habiller. Sur le pas de ma porte, il hésite à m’embrasser et je me fais la réflexion que si nous nous quittons sans un baiser, les risques que cette dispute devienne irréparable, sont assurés d’augmenter. Je ne lui laisse donc pas le choix et attrape ses lèvres doucement. Je le sens pousser un soupir de soulagement. Pour une fois, je ne me suis pas trompé…

C’est du moins ce que je pense dans un premier temps, mais, après avoir passé mon dimanche sans nouvelles de sa part, puis une semaine entière à l’Académie sans un regard à mon encontre, je commence à me dire que notre éloignement semble irrémédiable. Malheureusement pour moi, nous avons cessé, depuis le voyage à Paris, nos retenues littéraires et Drago se tient parfaitement en classe, je n’ai donc aucun moyen de l’atteindre de cette façon. Je laisse couler, persuadé que la politique du temps donné pour digérer est la meilleure. Malgré mon souci constant, je suis également pressé de recevoir mes deux meilleurs amis, finalement revenu de mission.

Voilà pourquoi, alors que vendredi arrive, je quitte l’école après mon dernier cours à très exactement 15h30, afin de profiter de mon temps pour préparer l’appartement. Comme le veut notre tradition, Hermione, Ron et moi devons nous retrouver dans notre échoppe habituelle, en souvenir du bon vieux temps où mes deux amis étaient assez fauchés. Aujourd’hui, nous retournons au Chaudron seulement pour boire un verre, histoire de nous remémorer l’Université. Plus question d’y manger, même pour tout l’or du monde.

À mon arrivée dans ce pub mythique, vers 19h je remarque que la pancarte d’entrée n’a toujours pas été remplacée et je ne peux m’empêcher de sourire en pensant au surnom que nous avons donné à notre cher bar. Il se trouve que lors de sa rénovation extérieure, les peintures du chaudron ont légèrement ‘bavé’ et pour les initiés - des étudiants en mal de revenue pour la plupart, l’endroit est vite devenu, le Chaudron Baveur. Je salue Tom, le patron qui est l’un de mes contacts dans le milieu avant de m’asseoir tranquillement au comptoir, en attendant mes deux amis.

Quinze minutes après l’heure fixé de notre rendez-vous - une bonne moyenne quand Hermione arrive en général en avance mais Ron toujours très en retard - le couple mythique de mes années universités arrive main dans la main, un sourire aux lèvres. Pourquoi mythique? Car ils n’ont eu de cesse de se tourner autour, adorant se détester du fait de leurs majeures très différentes mais pour des choix de carrières complémentaires. Hermione est avocate, détachée - malgré ses 26 ans - au service du Procureur général de Londres. Ron est, quant à lui, parvenu à rejoindre la division luttant contre le crime organisé de la NCA - l’agence nationale de lutte contre la criminalité - après une formation universitaire particulière et grâce aux divers membres de sa famille, tous faisant partie du milieu policier. Ironique, me direz-vous que mes deux meilleurs amis travaillent au service de la Loi quand je fais visiblement de mon mieux pour l’enfreindre. Mais, c’est une partie de ma vie qu’ils ne connaissent pas.

Malgré l’ironie de la situation qui ne m’échappe certainement pas, je m’empresse de prendre mes deux amis dans mes bras - après six mois de travail sous couverture, j’en suis enfin capable. Ron accepte une brève accolade mais Hermione ne parvient pas à se décrocher de mon bras, ce qui me fait rire.

« Tu m’as tellement manqué, Harry, » me dit-elle, les yeux embués de larme.

« Je vois que vos quelques mois à ‘l’étranger’ ne vous ont fait aucun mal, » lui dis-je en observant son ventre qui me parait légèrement arrondi.

Hermione rougit jusqu’à la racine de ses cheveux, tandis que Ron m’offre un large sourire.

« On a dû arrêter la mission du fait de ce petit ‘incident’ de parcours, » m’indique mon ami. « Mais, de toute façon, Hermione avait suffisamment de preuves en sa possession pour faire nos arrestations… »

« Ron, tu sais bien qu’on n’est pas sensé parler boulot, » s’exclame Hermione en donnant à son compagnon une tape sur le bras, ce qui nous fait tous rire.

Je ne sais pas comment Ron parvient à travailler sous couverture quand il est si incroyablement bavard. Ou peut-être qu’il ne l’est qu’avec moi.

« Je crains que la bouteille de champagne que j’avais commandée doive retourner en cuisine, » dis-je malicieusement en adressant un clin d’oeil à Hermione, qui pose sa main devant sa bouche pour s’empêcher d’éclater de rire face à la réaction outrée de Ron.

« Pas la peine, je peux boire à sa place, » s’empresse-t-il de crier, « Et je suis sûr que tu vas m’aider, Harry. On connait tous ton incroyable descente… »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Ce sujet de conversation ne va définitivement pas revenir sur le tapis. Même s’ils ne connaissent rien de ma consommation de stupéfiants, mes amis trouvent mon débit d’alcool trop important pour le commun des mortels. Et dire que je fais des efforts en leur compagnie.

-

Une heure et demie après nos retrouvailles, nous sommes toujours adossés au comptoir, déterminés à partir dans les prochaines minutes afin de dîner dans un bon restaurant de la City. L’ambiance est si nostalgique au Chaudron Baveur que nous avons toutes les difficultés du monde à quitter notre place. Heureusement pour notre estomac, qui gronde par moment - surtout celui de Ron, cet éternel affamé - mon téléphone sonne tout à coup, m’obligeant à m’éloigner du bar et du bruit environnant.

Je profite de l’air frais de l’extérieur pour m’allumer une cigarette avant de décrocher mon portable et d’ainsi répondre à Drago - qui s’est donc finalement décidé à sortir de son mutisme. Un léger souci de timing mais rien de bien méchant.

« Hey Drake, » je m’exclame, laissant échapper son surnom sans même m’en apercevoir. « Comment ça va? »

« Ça va, » répond mon blondinet, d’une voix visiblement gênée que je ne remets pas. Avant que j’ai pu intervenir, il s’anime de nouveau et cette fois-ci, son ton se veut précipité. « En réalité, ça ne va pas vraiment. J’étais à une fête ce soir, organisée par Blaise et je me suis fait sortir par mon meilleur ami car, parait-il, je cassais l’ambiance à force de broyer du noir. Blaise m’a dit et je le cite, ‘si tu ne peux pas t’amuser sans lui, va le rejoindre et faites la paix en baisant.’ Je me suis dit que ce n’était pas une si mauvaise idée. Du coup, je suis allé à Grimmaurd pour te faire une surprise mais tu n’étais pas là. J’ai attendu au bar, et me suis fait draguer par des hipsters mal embouchés. C’était vachement glauque et je me suis demandé si d’habitude je survivais seulement grâce à ta présence. Bref, je suis reparti pour ton appartement et ce n’est qu’en frappant à ta porte que je me suis rappelé de la venue de tes amis. Mon père tient une réunion importante ce week-end, je n’ai donc pas le droit de rentrer chez moi. Blaise m’a interdit de revenir chez lui et il est trop tard pour que je retourne à l’Académie. »

Ce n’est pas dans les habitudes de Drago de babiller de la sorte et je perçois ainsi son stress à l’idée de me parler après une semaine de séparation. J’ai presque envie de rire. Pas la peine de s’accaparer de tels chichis avec moi. Peu importe ce que Drago me demande, je le lui offrirais.

« Et puis, » ajoute-t-il d’une petite voix, « J’avais envie de te voir. Désolé de te prendre au dépourvu. »

« Drake, ne t’inquiète pas. Non seulement ça ne me dérange pas de te voir, mais ça me fait plaisir. Je suis devant notre bar là mais on peut être à l’appartement dans trente minutes. On mangera ensemble comme ça. »

« Merci, Harry. »

« Pas la peine de me remercier. Il faudrait que je te donne une clé de l’appartement, ce serait plus simple. »

Je l’entends suffoquer dans l’appareil, probablement choqué de ma proposition, venue complètement à l’impromptu. En même temps, il passe tous ses week-ends chez moi, il serait grand temps que je l’inclue à ce niveau là.

« J’espère que tes amis ne seront pas dérangés à l’idée de me rencontrer. »

« C’est sûr que non, par contre, tu vas devoir bien te tenir, Ron est policier après tout. »

« Eh, je ne suis pas un gamin, » s’exclame-t-il, outré, et j’en profite pour éclater de rire. « De plus, ce n’est pas moi qui viole la Loi comme si c’était un jeu, » je ne réagis pas à cette seconde partie, je continue de rire, avant de reprendre, sérieux:

« Ne t’inquiète pas si Ron tique en entendant ton nom, il est possible qu’il en veuille à ton père pour être un maire quelque peu corrompu. »

« Quelque peu… C’est une façon sympathique de le dire. Mais n’oublie pas que j’ai été bien élevé, et je sais parfaitement comment me comporter. »

« C’est vrai, je ne risque pas de l’oublier, »

J’entends son sourire à travers la ligne et je ne peux m’empêcher de le lui rendre.

« Tu m’as manqué, Drake, » lui dis-je pensivement et je peux presque voir ses rougissements. Adorable…

« Tu m’as manqué aussi, Harry. »

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j’ai envie de toi, » et juste au moment où je m’apprête à lui détailler les festivités que je lui réserve pour nos retrouvailles, Ron et Hermione arrivent à mes côtés. « Mes amis sont sortis du bar. À tout de suite. »

Sa réponse se veut juste soufflée dans l’optique évident de se remettre de ses émotions.

Après avoir raccroché, je pompe une dernière fois sur ma cigarette avant de me tourner vers Hermione et Ron.

« Petit changement de programme, j’en ai bien peur. Il va falloir faire avec la nourriture de mon appartement. »

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe? » demande Hermione, toujours curieuse - une manie qu’elle partage avec Drago.

« Il se trouve qu’il m’arrive de recevoir des étudiants chez moi quand ils ne peuvent plus retourner à l’Académie ou chez eux. Je préfère les savoir au chaud plutôt qu’à trainer dans la rue. Vous allez donc en rencontrer un. »

J’essaye de conserver un ton joyeux mais je vois déjà dans leurs sourcils froncés que mes amis ont du mal à comprendre la situation. Durant notre retour en taxi - le problème quand on a une voiture deux places et un couple d’amis - je les vois se jeter des coups d’oeil intrigués alors qu’ils tentent de me poser des questions plus poussées que je parviens à esquiver, comme le veut ma coutume.

« Ce n’est pas contre le règlement de l’école, » s’enquiert finalement Hermione, l’air de rien - c’est bien dans son habitude de se référer à la loi, « de fraterniser de la sorte avec les élèves. »

Je hausse les épaules. « Je ne suis pas allé vérifier. Et franchement, il n’y a pas mort d’homme… »

Je m’apprête à reprendre une cigarette, histoire d’occuper ma bouche mais le chauffeur de taxi me fait signe que non de la tête. J’oubliais, cette interdiction de fumer dans les lieux publics.

« Je vois que tu ne t’es toujours pas départi de cette addiction? » me questionne Ron, à demi amusé.

« Effectivement, » lui dis-je en lui frappant dans les côtes, « Et ça empire avec les années. »

Et sur ces paroles, nous commençons à nous chamailler gentiment. Et bien sûr, Hermione lève les yeux au ciel, pour cacher son plaisir à voir son mari retrouver sa jeunesse - à vivre en immersion avec des dealers, j’imagine que rares sont les moments où il peut agir avec autant d’insouciance.

À la sortie du taxi, je n’hésite pas à me saisir de la valise d’Hermione, laissant Ron en charge de la sienne. Nous accédons rapidement à mon immeuble ainsi qu’au Penthouse, et au bout du couloir, j’aperçois ma beauté blonde. Il est nonchalamment adossé au chambranle de ma porte, habillé comme pour faire la fête - c’est à dire, beau à tomber, je comprends la raison de son succès au club - des sacs plastiques à ses pieds. Il est en train de pianoter sur son téléphone, comme tout jeune digne de ce nom.

Il relève la tête en nous entendant arriver et m’adresse un petit sourire si craquant que j’ai du mal à me réfréner. J’ai l’envie irrépressible de nous enfermer dans mon appart’ et de laisser Hermione et Ron à la porte. Je le vois légèrement rougir en comprenant le message de mes pupilles et il se racle la gorge pour reprendre une certaine contenance.

« J’espère que vous aimez tous le chinois, » dit-il en nous regardant, tour à tour, avant de poser ses yeux sur moi. « Je me suis dit que si on voulait manger, autant avoir de la nourriture, et vu l’état de ton frigo… »

Et il s’arrête sur ses mots, en mordant sa lèvre, conscient qu’il a peut-être été un brin trop avenant dans son explication. Je n’en ai que faire. J’éclate de rire en ouvrant la porte alors que Ron murmure un « quel bon garçon! » à demi sarcastique.

À notre arrivée chez moi, après avoir fait de rapides présentations - Ron ayant effectivement plus que tiqué à la mention de Malefoy - Drago emmène naturellement ses plats dans le coin cuisine, tandis que j’indique à mes amis le chemin de leur chambre qu’ils connaissent déjà. Je m’empresse ensuite de les quitter pour retrouver Drago, les laissant ainsi se rafraichir et ranger leurs affaires.

Drago est déjà à pied d’oeuvre, à sortir des plats, lui qui déteste manger dans des boites en carton. Je me glisse derrière lui, plaçant mes mains sur ses hanches et mon nez dans sa chevelure et j’assiste avec amusement à sa réaction. Il fait comme si de rien n’était, comme si notre dernière étreinte ne datait pas de plusieurs jours. Il continue sa tâche et je garde ma posture pour l’observer. Je n’ai pas attendre très longtemps avant qu’il se mette à parler.

« Pourquoi leur avoir dit que j’étais ton étudiant, Harry, » me reproche-t-il doucement. « Tu aurais pu me faire passer pour l’un de tes amis. »

Je m’autorise un sourire dans ses cheveux, qu’il sent irrémédiablement.

« Je n’ai pas envie de leur mentir plus que nécessaire. Ce sont mes meilleurs amis après tout. Moi aussi j’essaye de bien me comporter. »

« Ça c’est fort, venant de ta part. Et maintenant, à cause de ta trop grande honnêteté, » il a des difficultés à ne pas exploser de rire, je le sens, « on ne va rien pouvoir faire, et ils vont de toute façon se poser des questions. Tu n’es pas du genre à t’entourer d’idiots comme meilleurs amis. Et moi qui n’ai toujours pas reçu de salutation appropriée… »

Son ton plaintif m’enlève tout sens commun et je l’adosse à mon comptoir, passant immédiatement mes mains sous ses fesses pour le prendre dans mes bras. Je n’hésite pas à déverser ma langue dans sa bouche à la seconde où nos lèvres entre en contact et Drago étouffe un gémissement de plaisir. Il aime de tels assauts de domination et je ne vais certainement pas en être avare à cet instant. Je ne peux refuser à mon corps sa soudaine pulsion et je rapproche Drago au plus près. Trop près quand il est évident qu’aucune libération sexuelle nous attend dans les prochaines minutes. Mais je le fais quand même et je m’extasie en sentant l’érection de Drago entrer en collision avec la mienne. Oui, il m’a vraiment manqué. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me force à nous séparer, reprenant conscience du danger à l’idée qu’Hermione et Ron nous trouvent.

« Etait-ce une salutation acceptable? » je lui demande alors que nous sommes tous deux pantelants. « Est-ce que tu te sens mieux? »

« À peine, » a-t-il le culot de répliquer. Je me sentirais mieux si tu étais en train de me baiser mais puisque ce n’est clairement pas une option, je vais aller me changer, histoire de ne pas me sentir trop à l’étroit dans ce pantalon double peau. »

« On se demande qui tu voulais impressionner habillé de la sorte, » je lui rétorque, taquin.

« Toi, bien sûr, Harry. Toujours toi. » Et sa réponse est si franche et sincère qu’elle nous laisse incapable de bouger, jusqu’à ce que Drago se force à déclarer :

« Ne touche à rien, tu risques de tout gâcher. »

Et Ron arrive sur ces entrefaites, fronçant les sourcils du ton de mon blondinet, alors qu’il pénètre dans ma chambre.

« Où est-ce qu’il va dormir? » me demande mon ami, apparemment en mode détective.

« Dans mon lit, » je réplique, nonchalamment. « J’utiliserai le canapé, »

Ron hoche la tête, visiblement pensif.

« Tu m’aides à m’occuper des boissons, » je lui propose, pour changer de sujet et Ron s’empresse d’acquiescer.

En revenant au coin salon, Drago est limite exaspéré de mon manque de décorum dans la préparation de notre table et il ne se gêne pas pour me le faire savoir, rigolant sous cape de la réaction outrée de Ron. Ayant passé son enfance dans un foyer plutôt pauvre, mon ami a du mal à supporter les gosses de riche - et Drago en est l’archétype. Il préfère donc retourner en cuisine pour achever la présentation de ses plats, que nous finissons par apporter alors qu’Hermione nous rejoint au salon.

Installés dans nos canapés, la conversation reprenant avec un naturel insensé, je me laisse espérer un futur où Ron et Hermione pourraient accepter Drago comme mon… Pensée idiote, qui a dit que je cherchais quelque chose de sérieux?

Après avoir servi un jus de fruits à Hermione et une bière à Ron, je me tourne vers Drago pour voir sur quoi son choix se posera ce soir mais avant que j’ai pu lui tendre son verre de vin blanc, mon amie m’arrête, une main sur mon bras.

« Mais, Harry, ce n’est qu’un enfant, »

Je ne peux contenir mon éclat de rire, dû non seulement à cette réplique que je trouve absolument tordante mais également à la réaction de Drago qui faillit de s’étouffer avec sa propre salive. Il déteste se faire rappeler son âge et ce n’est pas comme si boire de l’alcool ne faisait pas partie de ses habitudes.

« S’il te plait, Hermione, » dis-je d’un ton accommodant. « Je n’ai que quatre ans de différence avec Drago et j’avais largement commencé à son âge. »

« Et quel modèle fais-tu dans ce domaine! »

Je lève les yeux au ciel alors que Drago et Ron se moquent gentiment.

« De toute façon, » dis-je pour mettre un terme au sujet. « Il est de coutume dans son milieu de commencer à boire à l’âge de 16 ans et je peux vous assurer que le palais de Drago est déjà plus que développé. »

Drago rougit sous le coup, alors que je lui adresse un discret clin d’oeil en lui offrant son verre. Ron rougit également mais pour une différente raison. Rappeler ainsi la classe sociale de mon blondinet n’est pas un plaisir pour lui. Hermione le sait et le débat se clôtdonc de lui-même. La discussion repart, sur des sujets plus légers, mes cours notamment et ce que Drago pense de mon enseignement. Il se fait un plaisir de me débiner.

Profitant d’une de ses anecdotes, je décide d’allumer ma cheminée, sachant pertinemment qu’Hermione est friande de la chaleur d’un bon feu de bois. Elle m’offre d’ailleurs un large sourire en me voyant m’affairer.

Je suis en plein milieu de mes préparatifs quand un coup frappé à ma porte nous prend tous par surprise. Je me tourne naturellement vers Drago et mon blondinet se lève en un mouvement fluide pour aller répondre alors que je me dépêche de finir mon feu.

« Putain, qu’est-ce que tu fous là? » s’exclame tout à coup Drago et en un instant, ma tête se dresse.

Ce n’est pas dans ses habitudes de jurer alors qu’il a un public et je suis très curieux de connaitre l’identité de notre visiteur.

« Je pourrais te poser la même question, » répond une voix aux accents de basse.

« Qui est-ce ? » je m’enquiers en me redressant prestement.

« Dean, »

Un simple mot mais le ton est donné.

« Drago, » lui dis-je doucement, « Reviens ici divertir nos invités, veux-tu? Je m’occupe de ça. »

Drago quitte l’entrée avec réticence et n’a pas l’air particulièrement heureux à la vue de mon sourire. Ce n’est pas de ma faute si je suis heureux de voir mon ami et dealer personnel.

Je le prends rapidement dans mes bras en voyant son regard inquiet et son visage perlé de sueur.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe? » je lui demande en l’entrainant vers le coin cuisine pour nous donner un maximum d’intimité. « Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état là? »

« Je viens d’être coursé par la police. Je suis vraiment désolé d’atterrir ainsi chez toi mais j’étais dans ton quartier, je ne savais pas quoi faire d’autre. »

« Je te connais, tu es du genre discret, Dean, comment as-tu pu te faire repérer? »

« J’ai été tout simplement piégé mais je ne sais pas exactement par qui. Je devais aller vendre une grosse quantité à un client, ce qui fait que j’ai pas mal de marchandises sur moi. Les flics m’attendaient et je me suis mis à courir dès que je les ai vu. Est-ce que je peux tout laisser chez toi? Il faut ensuite que je retourne dans la rue pour me faire arrêter afin qu’il puisse noter que je n’ai rien sur moi. »

« Aucun problème, » je lui réponds même si la présence de Ron et Hermione complique un peu les choses. « J’ai un coffre pour mettre la marchandise en sureté. Mais si tu as le moindre problème avec la police, appelle-moi, j’ai des contacts là-bas. »

« Merci, Harry, tu me sauves la vie, » réplique Dean en vidant son sac sur mon comptoir. Heureusement, la drogue est entourée d’un second sac opaque, rendant le contenu invisible.

J’entraine Dean jusqu’à l’entrée car je sais qu’il ne doit pas s’attarder.

« Je pourrais tomber à genou et te sucer, juste pour te remercier, mec, » dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents alors que j’entrouvre la porte. Sa voix est un peu trop porteuse à mon gout mais je n’ai pas vraiment peur de la réaction de mes amis.

« Garde ça dans un coin de ta tête pour plus tard, »

« Assurément, je te dois ma vie, après tout. »

Avant que j’ai pu initier un autre geste, il m’attire à lui, son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

« Celle-là, c’est un cadeau juste pour toi, » me murmure-t-il à l’oreille après m’avoir embrassé. « Mais, n’abuse pas, c’est de la pure. »

Je hoche la tête avant de le laisser repartir.

À mon retour au salon, c’est le calme plat, la tension est à son maximum. Ron et Hermione sont positivement surpris, ils ne m’ont jamais vu agir de la sorte. Quant à Drago, il ressemble à Tom à cet instant, il est presque en train de gronder, la bave coulant sur ses joues de chien de garde.

« Etait-ce ton petit-ami? » me demande innocemment Hermione alors que je reprends ma place dans mon fauteuil.

Je n’ai pas le temps de répliquer que déjà les rires dépourvus d’humour de Drago retentissent autour de moi.

« Est-ce que vous connaissez vraiment Harry? » s’exclame-t-il, sarcastique.

Bien sûr, Hermione et Ron me regardent les sourcils froncés, si froncés qu’on dirait des accents circonflexes - j’aurais ri si ma bouche n’avait pas été en train de faire la grimace au vu des paroles décomplexées de mon blondinet. Sois prudent, Drago, tu ne voudrais pas aller trop loin, n’est-ce pas?

« C’est Dean, » dis-je pour apaiser la tension soudaine, « Il est très tactile. »

« Et Harry est une vraie pute, » me coupe Drago, « Ça ne le dérange donc pas le moins du monde. »

Gros blanc dans mon salon. Hermione pousse un petit cri de surprise. Drago et moi nous fixons du regard, mon blondinet déterminé à me défier de dire le contraire. C’est Ron qui rouvre la bouche le premier.

« Pourquoi dit-il cela, Harry? »

« Pourquoi en effet? » s’écrie Drago avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le toit terrasse en se saisissant de mon paquet de cigarettes.

« Je suis désolé, » dis-je à Hermione et Ron en me levant à mon tour. « Laissez-moi quelques minutes, il faut que j’aille lui parler. Surtout que cet interlude ne vous gâche pas la soirée. »

Si mes amis sont choqués de ce qui se passe sous mon toit, ils n’en disent rien, me laissant suivre Drago tranquillement.

Dès mon arrivée, je récupère mon paquet de clopes pour fumer en vis-à-vis de Drago, n’hésitant pas à le regarder intensément. Je laisse retomber la pression jusqu’à me rapprocher de lui.

« Merci d’avoir ruiner ma couverture, » je murmure en souriant doucement. « Tu sais que je ne fais entrer en collision mes deux mondes que rarement, excepté avec toi, bien sûr. »

« Tu aurais peut-être dû dire ça à Dean, » réplique-t-il, intransigeant.

« Il avait des ennuis, » je reprend, vaguement.

« Ne me raconte pas de conneries, Harry. Tes amis n’ont peut-être rien vu mais je ne suis pas idiot. Tu l’embrasses en y mettant les formes, ta langue dans sa bouche pour détourner notre attention, mais je n’ai eu aucun mal à voir sa main glisser dans ta poche arrière. Tu aurais pu le faire venir à un autre moment, franchement. Tout ça pour ta dope. »

« Il avait les flics aux trousses, Drago. Ce ne sont pas des conneries. Il m’a juste donné un extra pour me remercier. Mais de toute façon, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »

« Arrête avec ça, Harry, je te jure. Après ce qu’on a vécu ces dernières semaines, ne me dis pas que ce ne sont pas mes affaires. »

Okay, il n’a peut-être pas tout à fait tort sur ce coup-là. Je me rapproche donc de lui pour lui caresser la joue, un moyen de m’excuser même si je ne transigerais pas à ma pensée initiale.

« Tu n’as pas besoin de t’inquiéter, Drake. Ce n’est vraiment pas la peine. »

« Et pourtant, c’est bien le cas. Je me fais constamment du souci pour toi, surtout en matière de drogue. Et c’est normal, quand je t’… »

« N’ose même pas finir cette phrase, Drago, » je le coupe, la colère et la peur se déversant à parts égales dans mes veines.

« Putain, Harry. Pourquoi es-tu si effrayé de ce mot? Je n’en peux plus de supporter ça, parce que tu vas devoir te faire à l’idée, on est en couple. Et putain, j’ai osé, j’ai employé ce satané mot. »

Je fais la grimace en entendant sa phrase, crier du plus profond de ses poumons. Je ne sais pas depuis quand il la retient mais au vu de l’intensité de sa tirade, j’imagine que ça fait un bon bout de temps. Mon corps se tend immédiatement et je prends un peu de distance vis à vis de Drago. Pourquoi discuter de cela maintenant quand mes amis sont à deux pas?

« Tu peux être un sacré trou du cul, putain, Drago, quand tu veux, tu m’emmerdes » lui dis-je, mes poings serrés à mes côtés. Je déteste me faire acculer de la sorte dans une discussion dont je ne veux pas et ça, Drago le sait parfaitement.

« Ce n’est pas ce que tu me diras tout à l’heure quand tu pilonneras ce susdit cul. Est-ce que c’est tout ce que je suis pour toi, Harry, un putain de cul parce que je te jure par moment, comme à l’instant, j’ai vraiment cette impression. »

Je reste silencieux durant quelques secondes en espérant que la crise passe. Le masque de Drago est de nouveau en place et j’espère pouvoir m’y fier alors que je rétorque:

« Tu peux vraiment en faire des tonnes, parfois, »

« C’est très sérieux au contraire, » me répond-il en me fixant intensément de ces yeux tempétueux.

« Ne dis pas ça, » lui dis-je, mal à l’aise, en cherchant à détourner le regard.

« N’imagine même pas que tu vas me toucher ce soir. Putain de connard de merde. »

Et ses cris sont si perçant que je suis sûr que même le concierge du rez-de-chaussée a dû les entendre. Drago a quitté la terrasse en plein milieu de sa phrase, et après avoir respiré un bon coup, je reviens moi-même à l’intérieur, comprenant, à la vue de ma porte de chambre que Drago s’y est réfugié. Et à la vue des visages de Hermione et Ron, je comprends qu’ils ont probablement entendu sa dernière insulte.

« Il a une tendance à être mélodramatique quand il le veut, » dis-je, légèrement penaud.

Je me laisse tomber dans le canapé, en passant une main sur mon visage, avant de reprendre une cigarette, peu importe les yeux de mes amis. J’ai besoin de reprendre des forces avant cette confrontation obligée.

« Au début de l’année, je me suis rapidement aperçu que Drago avait quelques difficultés vis à vis de sa sexualité et j’étais déterminé à l’aider, » je commence en réfléchissant à toute vitesse, « On est devenu ami assez rapidement. Puis, lors d’une soirée, il s’est retrouvé dans le même club que moi. Il m’a vu avec un mec, je n’avais pas conscience qu’il était là. Quelques heures plus tard, je l’ai trouvé bourré aux toilettes et je l’ai ramené avec moi. Je lui ai dit qu’il pouvait m’appeler si jamais il se sentait pas bien, car c’était évident pour moi qu’il n’avait pas gérer sa soirée de la meilleure des façons. On s’est revu plusieurs fois en boite au cours des week-ends, et, à chaque fois, j’étais avec des mecs différents. On en a discuté et il trouve que ce n’est pas sain comme comportement. Quand il ne va pas bien, il a tendance à m’en faire le reproche. »

C’est la version des faits qui se rapproche le plus de la vérité, je m’en veux déjà de l’avoir édulcorée, me donnant un rôle bien plus généreux qu’il en est en réalité. Je ne sais même pas ce que mes amis peuvent comprendre de mon petit discours mais j’ai toujours su me montrer convaincant. Hermione, bien sûr, est surprise et complètement choquée, même si elle n’a pas encore compris - ne veut pas voir - l’étendue du problème.

« Tu sors avec tant de garçons différents? » me demande-t-elle, naïve.

J’ai presqu’envie de sourire. Je penche la tête en avant au moment où Ron se tourne vers sa femme.

« Non, il ne sort pas avec, Hermione, il se contente de les baiser. »

« Quoi? » je m’exclame, en même temps qu’Hermione en me tournant vers Ron, qui parait sûr de lui, malgré la verdeur de son teint.

« Je le savais déjà au moment de l’Université, peu de temps après que j’ai eu mon diplôme en réalité, quand je venais voir Hermione sur le campus. Je suis tombé sur un de mes potes qui t’avait eu dans son lit. Il avait le coeur brisé, même si je n’arrêtais pas de lui répéter que vous n’aviez couché ensemble qu’une seule fois et donc que c’était un peu extrême de sa part. Mais le simple fait que tu ne l’aies pas rappelé, ça l’avait choqué. Après ça, j’ai compris que tu n’étais pas du style à t’engager. »

« C’était avant que je sois clair avec mes conquêtes. Maintenant, je m’assure qu’ils ne se fassent pas de fausses idées. »

« Harry, Drago a raison, ce n’est pas sain, » objecte Hermione.

« Je le sais, » lui dis-je même si je n’ai pas agis de la sorte depuis des semaines, c’est une forme de repenti pour toutes ces années. « Mais c’est comme ça que ça marche avec moi. »

Je commence à me sentir mal, du fait de cette discussion, même si mes amis ne le remarquent pas. Hermione a visiblement encore des choses à dire, même si je préférerais qu’elle aille se coucher.

« De plus, Harry, ce n’est vraiment pas une bonne chose qu’un de tes élèves soit au courant. Imagine les répercussions que cela aurait sur ta vie, ton enseignement si cela s’apprenait à l’Académie. Tu pourrais avoir de sérieux problèmes du fait de cette conduite. »

Et encore, elle ne sait pas le pire… Ce n’est pas demain la veille que je risque de lui en parler. Dans son état, elle en ferait probablement un malaise.

« Il ne dira rien, » je réponds à la fois pour la rassurer et défendre Drago. « J’ai confiance en lui. »

« De la même façon que tu as confiance en nous, toi et tous tes secrets. »

Appuyer la où ça fait mal, le propre de l’avocat. Mais le fait est que, oui, j’ai davantage confiance en Drago, avec qui j’ai partagé bien plus qu’avec mes deux meilleurs amis. Alors qu’ils n’étaient plus dans les parages, Drago a rapidement pris leur place.

« Vous me connaissez, » dis-je en tentant de sourire piteusement, « C’est comme ça que je gère ma vie, et jusqu’à présent, ça m’a réussi. »

« Tu devrais néanmoins être prudent, » conclut Hermione avant de me fixer droit dans les yeux.

Je lui rends son regard, pas prêt à me laisser impressionner et ce malgré ce pouvoir qu’elle semble détenir dans ses pupilles.

« Peut-être peux-tu nous dire qui est Dean? » intervient Ron, qui était resté jusque là très silencieux.

C’est bien ma peine qu’on parle de lui, alors que ses sachets de drogue ne sont toujours pas rangés. Je vous jure… J’observe Ron avec une grande intensité. Il est possible qu’il connaisse Dean, du fait de son travail, et j’aimerais autant ne pas avoir à choisir entre mes deux amis.

« C’est l’un de mes amis, tout simplement, » je lui réponds, sans vraiment savoir s’il me croit.

« Les amis ne se galochent pas, Harry, » me rétorque-t-il.

« Je ne couche pas avec lui, si c’est ce que tu cherches à savoir, »

Mais l’éclat dans ses yeux suite à ma réponse m’apprend qu’il pense à tout autre chose et c’est ce que je craignais.

Étant donné mon soudain silence, mes amis comprennent que je ne vais pas leur donner davantage d’explications. Nous restons muets durant quelques minutes, à attendre que la tension passe, jusqu’à ce qu’Hermione décide d’aller se coucher, totalement fatiguée. Toujours dans le silence, Ron et moi débarrassons la table, même si j’assure mon ami que je peux le faire seul. Il a quelque chose à me dire mais à visiblement du mal à se lancer.

Il se décide alors que le salon est de nouveau ‘parfaitement’ rangé. Nous sommes alors près du comptoir, un dernier verre de whisky à la main. Ron a les yeux fixés sur le sac plastique noir et je me demande s’il connait son contenu, même si c’est improbable. Après tout, il ne dispose pas d’un museau canin pour sentir de loin les substances illicites.

Ron plonge ses yeux dans les miens, avant d’engloutir la fin de son verre cul sec.

« Je sais parfaitement qui est Dean, Harry, » me dit-il en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. « Et j’espère que tu seras disposé à en discuter demain après une bonne nuit de sommeil car d’une façon ou d’une autre, on va devoir en parler. »

Et sur ces mots, il me quitte, me laissant d’une humeur massacrante, dépressif sur les bords. Je suis en manque, clairement. En même temps, à force de parler de drogues et d’avoir les yeux rivés dessus, on n’en attendrait pas moins de ma part.

Après avoir éteint la lumière du coin cuisine, et tamisée celle du salon, je me pose devant le feu de cheminée, plongeant mes yeux dans les flammes. Je replis mes genoux contre ma poitrine et reste dans cette position durant de longues minutes en pensant à Drago. Je sais que mon comportement à l’égard de mon blondinet laisse grandement à désirer et pourtant je lui ai déjà tellement donné, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire plus.

L’avoir entendu prononcer ce mot ‘couple’ me laisse un vide dans la poitrine quand il devrait au contraire me combler. Comment lui expliquer que je suis prêt à lui donner les clés de mon appartement mais pas celles de mon coeur? Suis-je prêt à quoi que ce soit avec lui, en réalité?

Mes interrogations de ces dernières semaines me reviennent à puissance maximale en pleine tête. Ne devrais-je pas abandonner Drago maintenant avant de faire plus de dommages dans sa vie et la mienne. Je ne sais même pas si je pourrais véritablement accepter de le perdre. Je suis complètement déboussolé et comme bien souvent, la seule solution qui s’offre à moi se trouve dans ma poche à arrière. Presque à regret, je me dirige vers le bar, où je prend finalement le temps de ranger la marchandise de Dean dans ma planque. Puis, je sors ma poudre et en verse une quantité non négligeable sur le comptoir, déterminé à me défoncer dans les grandes largeurs afin de passer la nuit.

Deux lignes d’une magnifique coke, pure à souhait, parfaitement dressées. Je vais me pisser dessus tellement j’en ai envie. Je vais en profiter, savourer.

Mon premier rail est déjà sniffé quand la porte de ma chambre s’entrouvre, laissant apparaitre un Drago aux yeux visiblement rougis de larmes. Ces temps-ci, j’ai l’impression de ne réussir qu’à le faire pleurer. Il est peut-être temps d’arrêter les frais.

« Ne prends pas la deuxième, Harry, » m’avertit-il, « Putain, je te jure, t’es complètement taré. Tes amis, qui travaillent tous deux pour la justice, sont dans la pièce d’à-côté, et la meilleure chose que tu trouves à faire, c’est de te défoncer. Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi? »

« Ne t’inquiète pas, ils sont endormis. J’ai attendu d’entendre les ronflements de Ron, je ne suis pas con à ce point, »

« On se demande parfois, »

« Je croyais que tu avais décidé de te réfugier dans la chambre et de ne plus me parler, tu devrais peut-être y retourner. » Voilà que je tourne méchant. Et dire qu’il est en train de ruiner mon trip. Je zieute ma ligne sans doute trop ostensiblement.

« Harry, je suis sérieux, tu ne peux pas en prendre autant. »

« Ce n’est rien, Drago, tu m’as déjà vu en prendre plus, qu’est-ce qui est si différent ce soir? »

« À part le fait que tu m’avais promis d’arrêter… »

« Tu sais que j’ai recommencé à Paris. »

Drago se prend la tête dans les mains comme s’il ne supportait pas de repenser à ce moment-là.

« Tu n’en as jamais pris autant d’un coup, Harry, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais cela. »

« Ce n’est rien, Drago, » je lui répète.

« Il y a suffisamment dans un rail pour que je fasse une overdose. »

« Ne sois pas stupide, »

« C’est toi qui l’est, » me réplique-t-il, assez puérilement mais c’est ce qui me fait arrêter. C’est un gamin et je lui donne un exemple exécrable.

« Okay, je ne prendrais pas la deuxième ligne, content? »

Sans attendre sa réponse, je remets la coke dans son sachet, désespéré de ne pas être déjà en train de planer.

« Je devrais tout jeter dans les toilettes, » déclare Drago, pensivement.

« Mais bien sûr, tu sais que c’est ma préféré. De la pure, tu n’imagines même pas le prix que ça coute. »

« Si tu ne veux pas la jeter c’est parce que tu penses que tu vas en reprendre? »

« Bien entendu, mais à un autre moment, » je lui avoue, honnête, je l’ai toujours été.

« Putain, Harry, » geint-il, presque. « Il faut que tu te couches, »

« Ouais, » lui dis-je en hochant la tête, « je vais me mettre dans le canapé. »

« Non, tu viens avec moi, » me confie-t-il d’une voix autoritaire. « Je ne te fais pas confiance avec cette dope. »

« Attends moi dans la chambre, il faut encore que je passe un coup sur le bar. »

« Tu viens maintenant, » et je n’ose même pas répliquer, il y a tellement de lassitude dans son ton.

Les premiers effets de la coke apparaissent au moment où nous passons ma porte de chambre. Je commence à me détendre, pour le plus grand plaisir de mon corps et de mon esprit. Mon corps qui est tout à fait conscient de la présence toute proche de Drago et qui ne comprend pas pourquoi mon blond n’est pas déjà dans mes bras.

J’attrape Drago jusqu’à ce qu’il se retrouve en face de moi, mon dos entrant en contact avec ma porte. Je l’attire à moi avant de l’embrasser. Je sais, dans un coin de mon esprit, que Drago est toujours en colère contre moi mais ses tentatives pour me repousser restent faibles. Je ne fais que jouer avec sa langue mais je reste maître de la situation, jusqu’à ce que mes mains lui retire son t-shirt. Drago parvient à m’arrêter, cette fois-ci et d’un ton plaintif, presque désespéré, il murmure:

« Arrête, Harry, s’il te plait. Je sais que si tu continues, je vais avoir envie de toi. Et je n’ai pas envie de te désirer ce soir, »

« Et moi, j’ai envie de te faire du bien, Drago, » lui dis-je d’une voix profonde, persuasive. « Je t’en supplie, laisse-moi te sucer. »

Drago est incapable de réfréner son gémissement. Il s’assoit sur le lit, en m’adressant un regard presque triste. Je ne lui permets pas de se poser davantage de questions. Je suis sûr lui, à l’embrasser, jusqu’à ce qu’il me supplie de lui-même de le déshabiller. Je ne veux pas le forcer. C’est lui qui détient la décision finale. Il possède le pouvoir de m’arrêter mais il ne l’utilise pas.

Il me laisse lui retirer ses vêtements. Il me laisse le prendre en bouche. Il va même jusqu’à me laisser le doigter alors que je suis emporté par mes émotions, et par le bien fou du contact de la peau de Drago. Il est à deux doigts de me supplier de le baiser quand je l’arrête, après un léger coup de langue sur son gland.

« Tu m’as demandé de ne pas le faire, alors je ne le ferais pas Drago, même si j’ai toutes les envies du monde de te faire l’amour, »

Et je crois que ce sont ces simples mots qui le font jouir. Je n’ai pas le temps de reprendre son sexe entre mes lèvres, nos yeux sont enterrés l’un dans l’autre, étonné par ma mention d’un terme si ‘romantique’. Drago complètement vidés, je le lèche consciencieusement, déterminé à ne perdre aucune goutte, et ma réaction le fait gémir alors même que son orgasme est déjà passé.

« Je t’avais dit de ne pas me toucher, » me reproche-t-il d’une voix molle, et je ne suis pas sûr de sa réelle intention.

« Je sais que tu adores sentir mes doigts en toi, à défaut de mon sexe, c’est ce qui te fait jouir en général. »

« Déshabille-toi, Harry, » me dit mon blondinet et je le regarde, les sourcils fièrement dressés - et ce n’est clairement pas la seule partie de mon anatomie qui réagit de la sorte au ton si sensuel de Drago.

Je m’exécute, même si je ne comprends pas ce qui lui a fait changer d’avis. Doucement, je retire ma chemise, puis mon pantalon, mes chaussettes et finalement mon boxer. Je regarde Drago m’observer. Il est rouge de plaisir et d’envie et ne cesse de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, comme s’il n’était pas encore sûr de sa prochaine action. Pourtant, son ton est déterminé lorsqu’il me lance:

« Fais-moi l’amour, Harry, »

Et après notre discussion sur la terrasse, cette phrase est aussi criante qu’une déclaration. Et ce que je suis sur le point de faire l’est également.

Prenant mon temps, j’embrasse chaque millimètre carré de la peau de Drago en commençant par ses orteils. J’évite son sexe cette fois-ci mais trouve refuge dans son intimité. Je pourrais y passer des heures, grisé par son odeur, enivré par son gout. Drago mord son poing dans sa bouche. Même si les murs ont une certaine épaisseur, nous ne pouvons nous laisser aller comme d’habitude. J’abrège mes tortures quelques minutes plus tard, reprenant mon chemin jusqu’à la bouche de Drago.

C’est en l’embrassant que j’attrape le lubrifiant. C’est en l’embrassant que je le prépare. C’est en l’embrassant que je le pénètre. C’est en l’embrassant que je jouis, quelques minutes seulement après avoir débuté notre danse. Les émotions sont trop fortes pour que je les encaisse mais Drago ne semble pas m’en tenir rigueur. En réalité, il est repu et bouleversé par ce qu’il ressent au sein de mon étreinte.

Nous restons dans les bras l’un de l’autre à nous observer et c’est dans cette position que nous nous endormons.

-

Le lendemain, le soleil est déjà fermement levé quand je me réveille. Dû à une heure de coucher relativement raisonnable, je parviens à ne pas paresser au lit, laissant Drago profiter de la chaleur de notre couche pour préparer le petit déjeuner de mes invités.

Ron est déjà levé - ce qui m’intrigue - ce n’est pas tellement son genre. Je lui pose la question, amusé quand il me répond:

« Hermione n’arrête pas de me donner des coups de pied. Je ne sais pas si elle est en rythme avec le bébé, mais elle me réveille toutes les nuits, »

Je souris en allumant ma première cigarette de la journée.

« Tu veux de l’aide pour préparer le breakfast? » me propose Ron, pensivement, et j’acquiesce, heureux de pouvoir passer un moment en tête à tête avec mon ami, en espérant qu’il ait oublié notre sujet de conversation de la veille.

Il est bel et bien passé à autre chose, ce qu’il me confirme au bout de dix minutes de préparation du petit déjeuner. Tout est déjà posé sur la table et je suis en train de faire griller le bacon quand Ron assène sans véritablement prendre de pincette:

« Je vous ai vu, dans le lit, toi et Drago. Je me demandais où tu étais passé, j’ai ouvert la porte en me doutant que tu serais avec lui. Après hier, je m’y attendais. Pas la peine d’être détective pour comprendre votre lien, même si j’avoue que ta performance d’hier pour nous expliquer sa réaction était digne d’un Oscar. Je suis bien incapable de te dire quelle partie était un mensonge. Ça ne m’étonne pas non plus. Ce qui m’a étonné en revanche, et profondément choqué, c’est de trouver, au réveil, des traces de cocaïne sur ton comptoir. »

J’avais complètement omis ce détail. C’est malin…

« Drago ne m’a pas laissé le temps de passer un coup hier, » dis-je, parce que sincèrement, je n’ai plus envie de me battre. « Je crois qu’il avait peur que je snife les restes si je ne le suivais pas dans l’instant. »

« Harry, » s’exclame mon ami d’un ton sérieux, « Tu comprends que ce n’est pas ce qui m’inquiète. Le fait que tu couches avec l’un de tes étudiants n’est même pas ce qui me préoccupe. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire, Ron? M’arrêter? » je lui réplique, exaspéré.

« Je ne suis pas en service, Harry. Je suis ton meilleur ami. Et je m’inquiète pour toi. C’est très sérieux. »

« Putain, Drago m’a dit exactement la même chose hier soir, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez tous. Manque plus que Tom m’appelle, » je muse cette dernière phrase à voix basse avant de reprendre. « Si Drago ne m’avait pas interrompu, tu n’aurais jamais vu aucune trace. »

« Je m’en fous de ça, Harry. Combien en consommes-tu et à quel rythme? »

« Pas beaucoup et pas souvent, » je lui rétorque, dans le vague.

« Ce n’est pas une réponse. »

« Seulement quand je ne vais pas bien, » je lui dis, d’une voix morne, clinique. « Et avec Drago dans les parages, c’est plutôt rare. Ça fait quelques années que je consomme et j’ai toujours été très prudent. Je n’en prend pas les jours d’école, bien sûr, seulement le week-end, à l’occasion. »

« Putain, Harry, des années que tu consommes… Et nous qui parlions de tes secrets en rigolant hier, c’est pire que je ne croyais. Je n’ai vraiment pas envie de me retrouver à enquêter sur ton cas, après que ton corps ait été autopsié à la Morgue pour cause d’overdose. »

« Cela n’arrivera pas, » j’atteste, sûr de moi. Le jour où je ferais une overdose, c’est que je l’aurais décidé.

« Je vais m’en assurer, » réplique-t-il très sérieux.

« De quoi vas-tu t’assurer? » demande tout à coup une Hermione encore endormie.

« Qu’il prenne soin de sa santé, » répond Ron en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Et juste à ce moment-là, Drago arrive, tout juste sorti de la douche, beau à croquer.

Nous nous installons autour de la table et la discussion reprend avec animation, comme si la fin de notre soirée de la veille n’avait jamais eu lieu. Drago est parfaitement à l’aise, entouré de mes amis et sa conversation est toujours agréable. Je me contente de l’observer disserter sur des sujets divers et variés, Hermione en ayant fait son compagnon de jeu. Je sens les yeux de Ron sur moi, qui m’auscultent dans les moindres détails mais heureusement pour moi, il ne reprend pas notre débat débuté plus tôt.

Après notre petit déjeuner et un passage obligatoire dans les douches, Drago s’occupant de ranger la table, nous décidons d’aller nous promener en ville, histoire de faire un peu de shopping - idée de Drago, soutenue par Hermione.

Ron me regarde horrifié en comprenant que les nouveaux amis ont décidé de nous trainer avec eux dans des boutiques diverses et variées. Durant trois heures environ, nous écumons les magasins que Drago nous conseille mais rien ne semble aux gouts de sa majesté, jusqu’à ce que nous arrivions à sa boutique préférée, celle ou il possède non seulement un compte - comme pour la plupart des magasins visités - mais bien ses habitudes. Les vendeurs le saluent par son prénom et sont déjà prêts à répondre au moindre de ses désirs. Ron tente de râler mais il est bien trop intrigué pour ne pas se retrouver entrainé dans la fièvre acheteuse de Drago.

« Mettez tout sur mon compte, » dit Drago aux vendeurs, alors que nous commençons à fureter dans les rayons.

« Bien sûr, Monsieur Malefoy, » répond l’une des employées.

« Et si vous pouviez aider mes amis à choisir des tenues pour ce soir, ce serait parfait. »

« Pour quelle occasion, s’il vous plait? »

« Nous allons danser en boite, »

Je vois les yeux de Ron tenter de rejoindre sa chevelure tant ils roulent dans leurs orbites. Hermione a la bouche ouverte. Et moi, je ris sous cap, emmenant rapidement Drago au rayon masculin. Même si Ron finit par nous rejoindre, lui connait déjà notre secret, je n’hésite donc pas à prendre la main de Drago, pour son plus grand plaisir.

« Je voudrais votre jeans le plus cintré possible pour Harry ici présent, » déclare Drago à l’un des stylistes de Burberry qui hoche la tête avant de me regarder en détails durant de longues secondes.

Je me tourne vers Drago après son départ, les sourcils froncés.

« Il estimait tes mesures, » me dit-il comme si ce fait était tout a fait normal. Je ne peux m’empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

L’homme revient quelques minutes plus tard avec une série de jeans plus moulant les uns que les autres et Drago les estime a vue d’oeil. Il connait mon corps par coeur et choisit après seulement quelques secondes le pantalon qui m’est destiné. Je l’entraine avec moi dans les cabines d’essayage malgré le regard hésitant que nous lance le vendeur. Je le défie de nous arrêter mais il ne le fait pas. Pour le fils du maire, on ne refuse rien. Et je compte bien en profiter.

Après avoir enfilé le pantalon noir, d’une matière entre jeans et cuir - Drago me tuerait s’il m’entendait penser à l’instant, dénaturant ainsi de si beaux vêtements - je sors sous les yeux extatiques de mon blondinet.

« Putain, je ne suis pas sûr de te laisser sortir comme ça, » me dit-il en admiration. Personnellement, je ne vois pas en quoi ce jeans est différent de celui que je portais avant. « Tu vas te faire agresser à chaque coin de rue. Déjà que lorsque tu portes des loques, tous les regards convergent sur toi, je vais avoir une sérieuse concurrence… On parie que même Ron va te reluquer. »

Avant d’avoir pu réfléchir davantage, et avant que mon éclat de rire se meurt dans ma gorge, j’attrape la bouche de Drago et le ramène avec vigueur dans ma cabine avant de le serrer contre le plus proche mur et de l’embrasser dans les règles de l’art.

« Je peux savoir c’était pour quoi, » s’enquiert-il en reprenant son souffle, « Non que je me plains. »

« Je voulais juste tester le confort d’un tel pantalon avec une gaule d’enfer, ce qui m’arrivera ce soir, quand ton petit cul sera pressé contre moi. »

Et bien sûr, Drago ne tarde pas à reprendre notre baiser, interrompu par le raclement de gorge de Ron, accompagné du styliste mis à sa disposition. Et alors que je sors de la cabine mort de rire, les rougissements de Ron ne m’empêchent pas de constater qu’il mate mon corps ostensiblement. Drago glousse dans mon oreille, avant que nous retournions du côté des étals.

Le reste de notre visite chez Burberry ne fait qu’amplifier nos emplettes, et au moment de passer en caisse, Hermione et Ron sont gênés par la montagne de vêtements qui les accompagne. Le prix n’est indiqué nulle part et ils ont peur d’avoir abusé de l’oeuvre généreuse de Drago mais celui-ci ne remarque même pas leur trouble en quittant le magasin après avoir remercier les vendeurs de leur amabilité et de leur compétence. Ce gamin me fait mourir de rire, parfois, c’est hallucinant.

Durant quelques minutes, Hermione et Ron ne savent plus trop où se mettre mais après avoir déposé les sacs à l’appartement et pris le chemin d’un petit restaurant dans le centre de Londres, près de Hyde Park où nous avons décidé de nous promener ensuite, la conversation reprend d’elle-même, les troubles se dissipent et moi, je suis tout simplement heureux qu’Hermione ne cherche pas à savoir pourquoi Drago ne peut retourner chez lui ou à l’école maintenant que nous sommes en journée. Peut-être a-t-elle inconsciemment compris mais ne veut pas encore voir la vérité en face d’elle. Je m’en contente largement.

-

Il est 18h30 lorsque nous rentrons chez moi, les pieds en compote d’avoir trop marché. Un repos s’impose et ce, d’autant plus alors que nous devons repartir danser en début de soirée. Ne disposant pas de téléviseurs, j’encourage Ron et Hermione à nous accompagner au salon avec un bon livre sorti tout droit de ma bibliothèque. Mes amis s’exécutent partant en quête d’un petit trésor pour les relaxer. Ron se place dans un fauteuil avec un carnet de sudoku alors qu’Hermione lui fait face, accompagnée de poèmes de Baudelaire. Drago et moi sommes déjà installés dans le canapé, probablement trop proches pour laisser place au doute. J’ai repris ma plume et Drago a décidé de se joindre à moi. Après quelques minutes de calme, je remarque les yeux de mes deux amis posés sur notre duo, et je comprends que pour tout spectateur extérieur, l’évidence de nos habitudes, de notre intimité, n’est plus à faire. J’attends qu’Hermione me confronte, en plein milieu du salon mais elle se tait, pensive, ou peut-être perdue dans les vers de Charles.

La fin d’après-midi passe trop rapidement à mon gout, surtout après avoir retrouvé, durant quelques heures, ce sentiment de paix que je ressens en composant avec Drago. Ces émotions m’avaient manquées et je suis à la fois d’excellente humeur et nostalgique alors que nous partons au club, parés de nos plus beaux atours.

Burberry a fait des merveilles sur mes amis et c’est avec un plaisir évident qu’Hermione fait parader sa robe qui la met indéniablement en valeur. Ron la regarde avec fierté et ne cesse de jeter des coups d’oeil gratifiés à l’encontre de Drago, auxquels mon blondinet répond par un salut digne. J’ai envie de le prendre par la main et de l’embrasser, peu importe mon public mais je me réfrène.

Comme tout samedi au Grimmaurd, mes amis sont là et nous sommes rapidement rejoints par Seamus, Cedric et le reste de la bande, qui ne tardent pas à sympathiser avec Hermione et Ron.

Seamus me détaille du regard comme si j’étais un bout de viande ce qui me fait marrer mais énerve positivement Drago.

Nous nous installons à une table avec nos boissons, à discuter tranquillement jusqu’à ce que l’envie de danser se fasse sentir. J’ai du mal à tenir sur ma chaise et je sens que Drago est dans le même état. Hermione ne tarde pas à se pencher vers moi, pour m’encourager à danser avec Seamus qui continue à me bouffer des yeux. Au départ réticent, je suis obligé d’y aller quand Seam’ se propose de lui-même et qu’Hermione me donne un coup de coude. J’adresse à Drago un regard désolé avant de suivre mon ami.

« Tu sais que tu exagères, » lui dis-je alors que nous rejoignons le dancefloor mais yeux ne quittant jamais très longtemps notre tablée.

« Pourquoi? » me demande Seamus, en battant ses sourcils dans un mouvement qui me fait rire à défaut de me charmer.

« Tu sais pourquoi, » je lui réponds nonchalamment avant de le prendre dans mes bras.

Seamus hausse les épaules avant de se relaxer contre moi.

Après deux minutes de danse seulement, j’aperçois Ron et Hermione se détacher du reste de mes amis pour partir à l’assaut de la piste. Une minute plus tard, Drago se lève, arrivant pile à temps pour la fin de la musique.

« T’as suffisamment dansé avec Harry, » dit-il à Seamus, en retirant ses mains de mes épaules et je ne peux étouffer un éclat de rire.

Drago est d’une jalousie maladive qui est complètement mal placée vis à vis de Seamus. Comme si j’avais envie de coucher avec lui. J’ai tout le temps était clair à ce sujet.

« Quand vas-tu te décider à le baiser, Harry? » me demande Seamus sans quitter mon côté. « J’ai envie d’être débarrassé de sa petite personne… »

Drago répond à ma place, ce qui me plait assez, surtout quand j’entends ses mots:

« C’est déjà fait. Depuis longtemps. Et à de nombreuses reprises. Mais je n’irai nulle part. »

Seamus est visiblement étonné. Je croyais pourtant avoir été transparent ces derniers mois. Je veux dire, personne ne m’a revu avec un mec depuis que Drago a commencé à m’accompagner dans ce club. À moins que Seamus ait préféré se voiler la face, ce qui est bien plus probable…

Drago profite de la réaction de mon ami pour se glisser contre moi, bien plus proche que Seam’ ne l’a jamais été au cours de notre danse. Et comme pour en remettre une couche, il passe sa langue sur mes lèvres avant d’entrouvrir sa bouche dans une invitation évidente. J’y répond sans davantage penser à mon ami, à mes amis. J’ai besoin de Drago contre moi et rien ne pourra m’en empêcher.

Nous dansons facilement une heure sans être interrompus, jusqu’à ce que notre proximité devienne trop difficile à supporter. Après avoir été en manque de Drago pendant une semaine, je n’ai pas envie d’être raisonnable, je n’hésite donc pas à l’entrainer dans un coin sombre du club pour reprendre notre baiser et l’approfondir à l’aide de mes mains sur sa peau. Mes mains qui se débarrassent facilement des boutons de sa chemise pour me permettre d’embrasser son torse. Je mords ses tétons avec acharnement et Drago pousse des petits gémissements qui me laissent plus excité que jamais.

« J’ai envie de toi, maintenant, » je lui souffle dans l’oreille, et Drago attrape mes doigts entre ses lèvres pour commencer à sucer.

« Prends-moi, » me dit-il comme si c’était une possibilité.

Il n’y a que quelques mètres à faire pour atteindre la rue et me permettre de mettre ce plan à exécution mais bizarrement, je n’en ai ni le courage, ni une réelle envie. Drago n’est pas un mec que je baise dans une rue mal famée où les prostituées font leurs petites affaires avec des clients trop fauchés pour les amener à l’hôtel. Non, Drago est un mec qui se baise à l’intérieur même du club alors que le risque d’être découvert est à son maximum.

« Retourne-toi, » lui dis-je, ma bouche dans son cou, mes doigts toujours coincés entre ses lèvres, plus mouillés que mon sexe, déjà prêt à être utilisé.

Je récupère ma main après avoir entrouvert le pantalon de Drago et je la glisse à l’intérieur de son boxer directement à l’intérieur de son intimité. Je n’ai pas le temps de le taquiner. Si j’avais moins de maitrise, je le prendrais sans préparation mais je ne peux pas lui faire ça, pas quand il cherche l’amour plus que la passion. Mes doigts mettent un temps tout de même plus court que d’habitude à le préparer et avant qu’il ait eu le temps de protester, je suis en lui, mes dents agrippées à son épaules.

« Putain, tu vas me faire jouir avant de m’avoir touché, » me dit-il en tentant de se calmer.

Je souris malgré les assauts de mes hanches.

« Oh non, Drago, tu vas venir dans ma bouche cette fois-ci, comme un gentil petit garçon. Tu ne vas pas en mettre partout comme hier, »

Drago gémit en se remémorant vraisemblablement notre nuit de la veille. Sa tête retombe contre mon épaule alors que j’accélère mes mouvements, ma bouche fermement attachée à son cou.

« Oh putain, » se contente-t-il de répéter, ce qui me fait sourire, malgré l’intensité du moment.

Au loin, j’entends la musique du dancefloor, les rires et les voix de tous les clubbers, qui sont si proches de nous, à vue d’oeil et à portée d’oreille. Leur présence exacerbe mon désir et je ne mets que très peu de temps à jouir, emprisonnant la base du sexe de Drago entre mes mains, conscient qu’il est sur le point d’éjaculer. Je le retourne une nouvelle fois, le gardant fermement entre mes doigts. Son visage est rouge de concentration. Ses yeux sont clos. Je prends le temps de refermer mon pantalon avant de me mettre à genoux.

« Regarde moi, » lui dis-je avant de l’engloutir.

Drago m’obéit et jouit à quelques secondes d’intervalles bien profondément dans ma gorge, à coup de petits couinements qui me donnent envie de courir un 100m plus vite que tous les animaux de la planète.

Je suis de nouveau sur ses lèvres, partageant avec lui sa semence, une vue qui m’excite au plus haut point alors que je le reboutonne. Je suis pratiquement certain d’être bon pour repartir pour un tour, quand l’un des videurs nous interrompt, accompagné d’un client visiblement mécontent. Il y en a toujours pour gâcher un superbe amusement!

« Je vous jure, ils étaient en train de baiser, » déclare l’homme au videur qui parait ennuyé. Il me connait et nous nous entendons plutôt bien, avec un client comme moi, en même temps…

« Est-ce que vous avez pris des photos ou fait une vidéo? »

« Non, » répond l’homme en semblant horrifié d’une idée pareille.

« Dans ce cas vous n’avez aucune preuve. »

« Ne le traite pas de menteur, Paulo, « j’interviens en souriant au videur. « Il se peut que je me sois laissé aller. Mais bon, comme tu disais, il n’y a pas de preuves. Alors, on va s’en aller tranquillement pour que Monsieur ici ne fasse pas de scandale. »

Et Paulo me remercie du regard, alors qu’il se débarrasse enfin de son client énervant.

Je prends Drago par la main et l’entraine vers notre tablée où Hermione et Ron sont revenus s’asseoir, apparemment fatigués.

« Ne sois pas si satisfait de ton coup, » murmure Drago à mon oreille mais je ne peux m’empêcher d’afficher toute ma suffisance sur mon visage. J’adore prendre mon pied en public.

« Je viens de me faire virer du club, » dis-je à mes amis en relâchant discrètement la main de Drago.

« Pourquoi? » me demande Cedric, déjà mort de rire avant que j’ai pu m’expliquer.

« Pour avoir été un vilain garçon faisant du désordre dans un si honorable club, »

« Oui, je t’ai vu, » déclare tout à coup, Hermione, en me regardant, le rouge aux joues. « J’étais en route pour les toilettes. Je n’ai pas vu qui était avec toi, c’était trop sombre, mais je me suis dit qu’il valait mieux te laisser ton intimité. »

Et je ne peux m’en empêcher, j’éclate de rire alors que Drago s’empresse de regarder ailleurs alors qu’il enfile sa veste.

« Du coup, on va être obligé de vous quitter. Hermione, Ron, je suis désolé, ça ne vous dérange pas de rentrer. »

« Je t’avoue, » me dit Hermione, « notre après-midi m’a tuée et je crois avoir suffisamment fait se retourner les têtes sur mon passage pour une année entière. Merci, Drago, je crois que je n’avais jamais vécu un moment pareil de toute ma vie. »

De nouveau, Drago incline sa tête légèrement et avant que Paulo ait du me retrouver dans la foule, nous nous dépêchons de quitter le club, trouvant un taxi après quelques minutes.

De retour à l’appartement, je propose à mes amis une boisson chaude, qu’ils s’empressent d’accepter, et alors qu’ils partent changer de tenue, je m’active en cuisine avec la bouilloire.

Drago est déjà assis dans le canapé au moment où j’apporte les tisanes, sa tenue inchangée, mais avant que j’ai pu l’avertir de quoi que ce soit, Ron et Hermione sont de nouveau avec nous, et ma chère et tendre amie regarde Drago avec de grands yeux exorbités.

« Drago, tu as un énorme suçon au cou, »

Instinctivement, Drago place sa main à l’endroit où je l’ai sucé et mordu. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui motive sa réponse mais le fait est qu’il s’exclame:

« Si tu dois le reprocher à qui que ce soit, accuse Harry ici présent, »

Et un silence de plomb tombe sur la pièce. Hermione met exactement soixante secondes à s’en remettre avant d’exploser.

« Harry, mais qu’est-ce qui t’as pris? Ne me dis pas que c’était lui qui était face contre le mur, alors que tu… »

Elle s’arrête, gênée, mais je hoche la tête pour nous faire gagner du temps. À quoi bon mentir?

« Pourquoi Harry? Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi ce soir? C’est ton élève. »

« Ça fait plusieurs mois que ça dure, Hermione. »

« Comment? J’avais cru comprendre que tu ne les gardais qu’une nuit. »

« Disons que Drago est l’exception qui confirme toutes mes règles. »

Etrangement, ma blague ne fait rire que moi. Je n’ose pas regarder Drago pour contempler sa réaction, les yeux d’Hermione sont bien trop furieux pour que je les quitte.

« Harry, tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de faire. C’est un mineur. Tu pourrais subir des poursuites graves et te faire arrêter. »

« Hermione, s’il te plait, ne dramatise pas veux-tu, »

Le ton commence progressivement à monter entre nous deux, d’autant plus alors que ses paroles ne signifient rien pour moi.

« On a pris la décision en connaissance de cause, Hermione, pas la peine de t’enflammer. »

« Pas la peine de m’enflammer, » crie-t-elle, une main posée sur son ventre. « Que crois-tu que ses parents penseraient s’ils apprenaient que son enseignant a couché avec leur fils? Harry, c’est le fils du maire, imagine ce qu’il peut te faire. »

Imagine ce que je peux lui faire, moi. Non, elle ne peut l’imaginer. Elle ne connait pas ce Harry là.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t’es laissé prendre dans un tel engrenage, Harry, » continue-t-elle de s’époumoner, et je ne pense pas que je vais le supporter durant bien longtemps, j’ai l’impression de faire face à Vernon, surtout à l’écoute de ses prochains mots. « Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça, Harry. Tu as tout pour réussir et tu viens gâcher ton talent pour un flirt avec un élève. Je ne te comprends pas. Je ne te reconnais plus. N’es-tu pas capable de m’expliquer pourquoi? Si c’est juste pour le sexe, c’est encore plus pitoyable que je ne pensais. »

Et je craque complètement.

« Pourquoi, Hermione? Tu veux savoir pourquoi. Ça me parait évident, non. Parce que je l’aime. »

Et à l’instant où les mots ont quitté mes lèvres, je sais que je viens de faire la plus grosse connerie de ma vie.

Si quelques minutes plus tôt, le silence s’était fait sur la pièce, du fait des paroles de Drago, c’est comme si, à l’énoncé de ce ‘je t’aime’ quasi forcé, la pièce s’était vidée de son air rendant impossible la propagation du son. À moins que je sois devenu sourd. Il n’y a pas un bruit, rien du tout, seuls les yeux écarquillés d’Hermione, de Ron et bien sûr de Drago sur ma personne. En y regardant de plus près, Drago est sur le point de défaillir et ce n’est donc une surprise pour personne lorsqu’il murmure d’une voix ahurie:

« Tu viens de prononcer LES mots. »

« Je ne voulais pas les dire dans ce sens, » je lui réplique, nerveux.

« Oh si, c’est exactement ce que tu voulais dire, » me contredit-il.

Et pour la deuxième fois en l’espace de quelques minutes, je craque mais de manière très différente. Je me recule vers l’entrée comme acculé par une meute de chiens enragés. J’attrape ma veste d’une main tremblante, puis mes clés et avant que mes amis ait pu réagir, je claque la porte derrière-moi, les enfermant à l’intérieur.

Je dévale les étages jusqu’au parking et je rentre avec bonheur dans ma DB9. Mon retour au club se fait sans grande difficulté, Paulo me prévenant que l’homme gênant a déjà quitté l’endroit.

Je me dirige vers le bar et commande le cocktail le plus fort avant de me retirer dans la salle de shoot, où j’enchaine quatre lignes de coke avant d’avoir le temps de réfléchir ou de dire ouf. Puis je retourne dans la salle principale, en mode prédateur, cherchant sa proie pour la soirée, jusqu’à ce que je me rende compte qu’aucun homme dans ce club ne me fait de l’effet. Je suis complètement dépité et je suis prêt à retourner me droguer jusqu’à ce que mon corps s’évanouisse.

Mais, c’est alors que j’aperçois Seamus et sans lui accorder l’ombre d’un sourire, je lui propose:

« Est-ce que t’as envie de baiser, Seam’? »

…

**Nouvelle Règle N°11**

_Ne jamais dire je t’aime, surtout quand le mot ‘petit-ami’ te donne la nausée._

 


	13. Règle 12

Mars  : I know you’re trying to forget, but between the drinks and subtle things and the holes in my apologies

…

**Règle N°12**

_Ne jamais dire je t’aime._

…

_À peine ai-je entendu le cliquetis du loquet que j’accoure vers la porte pour découvrir qu’elle est bel et bien fermée. De rage, j’enfonce mon poing dans le mur jusqu’à m’en faire blanchir les jointures. Mais qu’est-ce qui lui a pris de dire ces mots? Franchement, de nous deux, j’étais persuadé d’être le plus à même de briser cet accord de la loi du silence. Mais non, Harry m’a dit implicitement ‘je t’aime’ et maintenant le voilà parti faire Dieu seul sait quoi. Je devrais avoir le sourire après une telle annonce mais pour de multiples raisons, je suis loin d’être apaisé par cette révélation. Au contraire, je me sens encore plus sur la brèche, étant donné les circonstances. L’évidence est là, devant mes yeux, Harry n’est pas prêt à aimer - à m’aimer - comme il se doit et ce fait me heurte bien plus que la porte que je suis en train de tenter de défoncer. Comme si j’en étais capable. Vu sa paranoïa concernant la sécurité, Harry a fait placer des portes inviolables et il possède l’unique clé - et dire qu’il parlait de me créer mon propre jeu._

_De dépit, je me retourne pour m’appuyer contre la porte. Avant d’avoir pu saisir ma tête entre mes mains, je remarque que les amis d’Harry n’ont toujours pas quitté leur poste, un air de profond choc ancré sur leurs traits._

_« Pourquoi vient-il de partir ainsi? » demande Hermione d’une petite voix. La pauvre ne doit en effet rien comprendre. « Ce n’est pas si grave d’avoir admis ses sentiments, n’est-ce pas? »_

_Et en plus, je suis sensé la réconforter. J’en suis totalement incapable, dans mon tourment émotionnel._

_« Putain, » je m’exclame, désespéré, « Vous ne le connaissez vraiment pas. Je n’en reviens pas que vous ignoriez tout de lui. »_

_« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Drago? » s’enquiert Ron, d’une voix autoritaire. Il est probablement mécontent que je parle à sa femme sur un tel ton._

_« Ce que je veux dire, c’est que pour Harry, ces mots sont comme l’invocation du Diable.Il en est effrayé - ce qui est compréhensible - mais là n’est pas le problème. Il faut que je sorte de là et que je le retrouve. Il va faire une bêtise. »_

_« Quelle genre de bêtise? » s’écrie Ron, inquiet, avant qu’Hermione réagisse._

_« Il va aller se défoncer jusqu’à en perdre la raison d’une part et se taper tout ce qui bouge d’autre part - ce qui est davantage mon problème, » je réplique, dépité._

_Hermione blanchit en entendant mes paroles. Merde, elle ignorait tout de sa consommation de stupéfiants, ce qui n’est clairement pas le cas de Ron._

_« Tu saurais où le trouver? » me demande le rouquin en attrapant sa femme avant qu’elle ne défaille._

_« Oh, ce n’est pas très compliqué, je suis sûr qu’il est retourné au club. Il y a ses habitudes. Tout le monde sait la-bas ce qui se trouve dans son pantalon, il n’a qu’à claquer des doigts pour que dix mecs rappliquent. Il ne va certainement pas hésiter à utiliser sa réputation dans un moment pareil._

_Hermione a l’air de plus en plus mal mais je n’ai pas la tête à me préoccuper de ses états d’âme et de mon propre ton, pas particulièrement compatissant. J’ai une mission qui ne peut en rien être arrêtée._

_« Drago, peux-tu m’apporter un grand verre d’eau dans la chambre puis me trouver les outils d’Harry, s’il te plait. »_

_Je regarde Ron, incompris face à sa demande._

_« Je couche Hermione car elle n’est visiblement pas en état de continuer cette discussion et après je trouve un moyen pour faire sauter cette porte. »_

_Satisfait de son plan, je hoche la tête et m’exécute alors qu’il transporte Hermione jusqu’à leur chambre. À mon arrivée avec le verre, il n’attend même pas que je les quitte pour le tendre à sa femme avec un cachet blanc - un léger somnifère, très probablement._

_Trouver ensuite la caisse à outils d’Harry est une partie de plaisir, surtout quand je connais son appartement et son désordre par coeur. L’idée me fait mal dans la poitrine. J’ai l’impression qu’après ce soir, les choses ne seront plus jamais les mêmes. Comment le pourraient-elles? Harry a avoué à son corps défendant qu’il m’aimait. Ce n’est certainement pas ainsi que je l’avais imaginé. Et je peux dire de source sûre que ce n’est pas ainsi qu’il l’avait imaginé. Je suis persuadé qu’il n’y avait même jamais pensé._

_Une idée que je n’avais pas encore conçue m’assaille tout à coup, et si Harry était parti rejoindre Tom? Je ne peux échapper à mon frisson de dégout. Même si je ne peux en être sûr, je me targue de connaitre Harry suffisamment pour savoir qu’il ne ferait pas cela. Je pense que, même pour lui, sa relation avec Riddle est trop complexe, pour qu’il puisse, à un moment où il parle d’amour, se réfugier dans ses bras. Non, il a besoin d’oublier et le club est le meilleur endroit pour ça. Au pire, je pourrais toujours trouver un moyen de joindre Tom, une fois que la boite de nuit sera vérifiée._

_Ces pensées en tête, je retourne jusqu’à la porte avec le matériel nécessaire. Ron m’attend déjà et il ne perd pas une seconde pour se mettre au travail, après m’avoir prévenu qu’il lui faudrait un certain temps avant de venir à bout de cette entrée._

_« Je pourrais joindre mes collègues, évidemment, ou encore ma famille - c’est la même chose tu me diras, » muse-t-il à voix haute. « Le problème, c’est que je ne sais pas exactement dans quoi Harry s’est fourré avec son addiction et je ne peux pas les impliquer si je veux le protéger. »_

_Oh Ron, tu n’as effectivement aucune idée dans quoi il est enseveli jusqu’au cou et après cette nuit, tu risques de ne plus désirer l’aider…_

_Alors que le policier continue son oeuvre dans un relatif silence, je me contente de l’observer, ma jambe rythmant la mesure du temps qui passe, jusqu’à ce que mon téléphone vibre. Je fronce les sourcils en voyant le numéro d’Harry s’afficher sur mon portable mais ne perd pas un instant pour décrocher._

_« Drago, c’est toi, » demande la voix de l’homme que je ne reconnais que trop bien._

_Que fait mon ennemi avec l’appareil d’Harry entre les mains?_

_« C’est Seamus, » m’informe le jeune homme après que j’ai vaguement acquiescé. « Je suis au club avec Harry et il ne va pas bien. Je veux dire, physiquement, il a l’air d’aller bien mais il est complètement défoncé. Je ne sais pas combien il a pris drogue mais il m’a proposé de baiser, c’est dire. »_

_En une parole, Seamus vient de remonter dans mon estime. Les sentiments de l’irlandais à l’égard d’Harry ne serait-il en fait qu’une très forte attirance physique? Peut-être ne l’aime-t-il que comme un ami en définitive._

_« Je garde un oeil sur lui pour l’instant, Drago, » continue Seamus. « Mais est-ce que tu peux venir le chercher. J’ai essayé de le motiver à rentrer avec moi mais il n’y a pas moyen. Je pense qu’il acceptera si tu viens. »_

_« Je fais de mon mieux pour arriver au plus vite, Seamus. Le petit con m’a enfermé dans son appartement. »_

_« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé exactement? » s’enquiert l’irlandais, à présent curieux._

_« Je te raconterais une autre fois, autour d’un verre, quand on pourra en rigoler, ce qui n’est pas le cas pour l’instant. Mais c’est réglo de ta part de m’avoir appeler et de veiller sur lui. Merci, Seamus. Je te revaudrais ça. »_

_« Pas de problèmes. Les amis d’Harry sont mes amis, au final. Et ça marche aussi pour ses petits copains, même si tu dois être le premier en date. »_

_Oh putain, pas ce mot. Pitié, qu’Harry ne l’ait pas entendu parler. C’est certain, il va faire une crise de nerf. Aucun tremblement de terre n’a lieu à l’horizon, je pousse un soupir de soulagement avant de mettre un terme à ma conversation téléphonique._

_« Il est bien au club, » dis-je à Ron pour l’informer de mes nouvelles informations._

_Après quelques trous faits à la perceuse - en plein milieu de la nuit, je vous jure - Ron est heureux de me confirmer que la porte est finalement ouverte et que notre calvaire va bientôt prendre fin._

_« Tu crois que c’est prudent de laisser l’appartement ainsi sans surveillance? » me demande-t-il avant que nous ayons pu amorcer un quelconque geste vers la sortie._

_« Il a un concierge et toute une équipe de sécurité rattaché à l’immeuble, je pense que ça devrait aller, tu sais, »_

_Mon explication semble suffisante car en moins de temps qu’il n’en faut pour le dire, il a attrapé sa veste et est fermement décidé à mener notre marche._

_Je suis néanmoins celui qui parvient à attraper un taxi et après seulement quelques secondes, nous voilà de nouveau en route pour le Grimmaurd. Cette soirée est une vraie folie. Je me suis fait baiser dans un club par Harry, on s’est fait jeté, il a avoué qu’il m’aimait, et maintenant, je dois le retrouver avant qu’il ait l’opportunité de me tromper ou de mourrir d’une trop grosse défonce. Quelle aventure! Je ne sais pas ce que j’ai fais au bon dieu pour mériter pareils évènements, suffisants pour remplir une vie en à peine quelques heures… Et j’ai le sentiment que la nuit est loin d’être finie._

_Après une quinzaine de minutes de route, et quelques secondes à peine pour retrouver Seamus et Harry dans les méandres du club, mes yeux se posent enfin sur mon amant, à quelques mètres de Seamus, affalé contre le comptoir, devant une série de shooters bleus, perdu dans une conversation avec le barman. Mon arrivée étant discrète et la voix d’Harry portant suffisamment, j’entends tout de leur discussion._

_« Je te parie une pipe que je peux boire tous ces verres sans pour autant m’évanouir, » s’exclame Harry, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres._

_« Intéressant, mais ça dépend de qui la donne, » répond l’homme en se penchant vers Harry, son essuyage de verre complètement oublié._

_« Qu’est-ce qui te plairait? L’un et l’autre me conviennent parfaitement, » Harry a le culot de répliquer. Il a vu dans le regard du barman quelque chose que je n’ai pas compris._

_« Disons que la baguette d’Harry Potter est des plus célèbres par ici, je me ferais un plaisir de la retrouver entre mes lèvres. »_

_Ah c’est donc ça, l’homme offre volontiers à Potter de le sucer. Putain, c’est d’un pathétique et d’un niais pas possible. Et je ne peux taire ma jalousie, brûlant chacune de mes veines._

_Avant qu’Harry ait pu répondre ‘Deal’, le mot de son vocabulaire qu’il affectionne le plus, j’apparais sans attendre dans son champ de vision. Ma présence a le mérite de lui couper le sifflet. Il m’observe au départ visiblement désireux de me baiser. Non mais combien a-t-il pris de dope pour ne plus me reconnaitre? Pas assez apparemment car ses yeux retrouvent tout à coup leur éclat de réalité. J’attends avec appréhension ses prochains mots. Mais bien sûr, avant qu’il n’ait pu ouvrir la bouche, la sonnerie de son téléphone l’arrête. Je lève les yeux au ciel, si c’est Riddle, je vous jure, ce mec va avoir des problèmes._

_« Dean, qu’est-ce qui se passe? » déclare Harry après une simple seconde. Il vient de recouvrir sa sobriété en un éclair. C’est de la folie furieuse._

_Ron est de nouveau à mes côtés et nous regardons dans l’expectative les réactions d’Harry._

_« J’arrive tout de suite, reste tranquille, » assène-t-il finalement avant de raccrocher. L’appel n’a même pas duré trente secondes._

_« Harry? » je le questionne, alors que mon amant est déjà en train d’attraper sa veste, et d’enfourner une cigarette dans sa bouche._

_« Dean a des ennuis. Je dois le retrouver chez lui. »_

_« Je viens, » lui dis-je sans lui laisser le choix._

_« Et moi aussi, » atteste Ron, d’une voix ferme._

_« En tant que quoi exactement ? » s’enquiert Harry, dont les pupilles sont tellement dilatées que j’ai du mal - et Ron probablement aussi - à focaliser mes yeux pour le regarder._

_« Ami, pas policier, » réplique-t-il sans aucune difficulté._

_« Tant mieux car je vous emmène chez mon dealer, et je ne veux pas qu’il ait d’ennuis, »_

_Puis, sans davantage de détails, il se tourne vers Seamus, resté à quelques pas de notre conversation précipitée._

_« J’ai un service à te demander, un gros service même, » s’exclame-t-il et l’irlandais hoche la tête pour lui faire signe de continuer. « Dean a probablement besoin des services d’un docteur. J’aurais moyen d’en faire venir un autre mais puisque tu es là et que j’ai entièrement confiance en toi, »_

_« Est-ce qu’il a fait quoi que ce soit d’illégal pour avoir besoin d’un médecin? » le coupe Seamus, visiblement mal à l’aise avec la demande d’Harry._

_« Non, pas cette fois. C’est quelqu’un de bien, je t’assure. Je sais que tu ne le connais pas, mais dealer n’est qu’un moyen de survie pour lui. Et là, il s’est fait tomber dessus par des salauds, il ne m’a pas tout dit, il avait du mal à parler. Alors, est-ce que tu viens ou pas? Il me faut une réponse rapide. »_

_Même s’il a l’air embêté, Seamus pèse rapidement le pour et le contre avant d’acquiescer de la tête. Harry n’en attend pas plus pour se mettre en route, et nous le suivons, obéissants._

_« Ron, tu montes avec Seam’. Je prends Drago avec moi, » déclare Harry alors que nous nous rapprochons du parking._

_« On peut tous monter dans ma voiture, » propose Seamus, probablement inquiet de savoir Harry derrière le volant._

_« Non, j’ai besoin de ma caisse ce soir, »_

_« Quelqu’un d’autre peut la conduire, Harry, » s’exclame Ron, alors que nous nous rapprochons de la DB9 - clairement, le rouquin ignore tout de l’obsession d’Harry pour son Aston Martin. « Tu n’es clairement pas en état. »_

_« C’est ma voiture, c’est moi qui la conduis, pas de discussion, » réplique Harry d’un ton si autoritaire qu’il coupe la chique à Ron._

_« Tu peux monter avec nous, » me murmure Seamus, « Si tu as peur de mourir… »_

_« Non, c’est bon, » je lui réponds en le remerciant avant de sourire doucement, « J’ai connu pire. »_

_Harry est déjà derrière son volant, et il démarre à peine ai-je mis le pied dans sa voiture. Je vois Ron et Seamus se dépêcher dans le rétroviseur, et après quelques secondes de démarrage, ils se positionnent derrière la DB9._

_La course est assez longue car Dean habite à la périphérie de Londres, dans un quartier peu fréquentable, à l’opposé des arrondissements huppés du club Grimmaurd et du lieu de vie de mon enseignant._

_Dans l’habitacle, Harry est obstinément silencieux et je me demande pourquoi il n’a pas choisi de m’envoyer avec Seamus et Ron mais je ne vais pas perdre cette occasion._

_« Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler et que ce n’est très certainement pas le moment, Harry, mais si tu me promets de ne pas faire de conneries, je veux bien qu’on fasse comme si rien ne s’était passé, d’accord? »_

_Les yeux d’Harry se tournent sur moi durant un bref instant et je ne vois que fureur dans ses pupilles._

_« Je suis complètement défoncé Drago alors je risque de dire des choses que tu regretteras d’avoir entendu, » déclare t-il de ce ton précipité qui lui est propre quand il est sous speed. J’ai conscience qu’il n’a pas parlé de son propre regret. « Je suis entièrement concentré sur Dean pour l’instant et sur l’état dans lequel on va le trouver. Et juste pour ton information, ces conneries dont tu parles sont seulement mon style de vie, style dont je ne me suis jamais caché. Tu étais prévenu et maintenant tu vas comprendre pourquoi tu n’aurais jamais dû t’impliquer. »_

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi ses paroles sont si définitives, comme s’il était en train de fomenter un plan dans sa tête, alors même qu’il n’a pas vu l’état de son ami. Sans doute est-ce le cas? Pensif, je n’ose pas reprendre la parole. Quand il agit de la sorte, Harry est ingérable et pour une fois, je préfère écouter ses conseils. Je n’ai pas envie de regretter quoi que ce soit._

_Nous finissons par arriver dans le quartier de Dean après une bonne demi-heure de route, Harry n’ayant pas respecté les limitations de vitesse, ni même la majorité des panneaux, forçant Seamus et Ron à en faire de même._

_Alors que nous sortons de la voiture d’Harry - qui se démarque notablement dans ce voisinage - Ron arrive en furie et doit se retenir pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de son ami._

_« Mais t’es complètement fou et con, je te jure, Harry. C’était quoi cette conduite? Et nous, on t’a suivi comme des idiots. »_

_« Si c’est ton casier judiciaire qui t’inquiète, ce n’est pas nécessaire. J’ai les contacts qu’il faut pour t’éviter des démêlés même si en l’occurence, tu devrais toi aussi en être capable. »_

_La bouche de Ron forme un ‘o’ absolument parfait et le temps qu’il parvienne à se remettre pour déclarer « C’était notre vie qui m’inquiétait, » nous sommes déjà devant l’appartement de Dean, dans lequel Harry pénètre sans avoir demandé la permission._

_Au vu de l’état de Dean, affalé dans son canapé, du sang mouillant ses vêtements et l’assise, je comprends que l’impolitesse d’Harry est le cadet de ses soucis._

_« Putain de merde, qu’est-ce qui t’es arrivé exactement, Dean? » s’exclame Harry en accourant vers son ami._

_Seamus passe immédiatement en mode médecin. Se servant de sa trousse de docteur, il s’accroupit aux côtés des deux hommes pour commencer à vérifier l’état des différents organes vitaux de Dean. Ron me regarde les yeux écarquillés alors que je détourne la tête. Je comprends son interrogation. Harry n’a même pas tiqué à la vue du sang et il semble apte à aider Seamus dans ses soins de premiers secours. Moi qui l’ai déjà vu à l’oeuvre, le fait ne me perturbe pas. Son discours, en revanche, m’alerte considérablement. Ou plutôt, sa réaction à celui, décousu, de Dean qui lui raconte les déboires de sa soirée, un coup monté foireux de la part d’une bande rivale, décidé à faire tomber les petits dealers de la ville et ayant des contacts avec la police._

_Harry est visiblement furieux mais il écoute tous les détails que lui donne son ami avec attention. Il les note dans un coin de sa tête, dans son cerveau qui n’oublie rien. Il prend la description de ses assaillants comme s’il jouait les détectives et de nouveau, j’observe la stupeur de Ron. Mais le pire est à venir. Après avoir épuisé les dernières ressources de Dean, Seamus se concentrant désormais totalement sur lui, il attrape son téléphone et appelle le correspondant rattaché à la touche 1. Mon sang se glace car je sais parfaitement l’identité de son homologue._

_Les premières sonneries tintent dans le vide, et Harry est déjà en train de jurer dans son portable._

_« Putain de merde, Tom, décroche ton foutu téléphone. »_

_Et alors la messagerie vocale se déclenche. Étrange, j’aurais juré que ce cher Riddle décrochait toujours pour Harry._

**_« Tom, j’ai besoin de toi pour partir en chasse. Appelle-moi dès que tu as ce message. Si tu mets trop de temps, je ne t’attendrais pas et j’irais seul. »_ **

_Les yeux de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce - excepté Dean - se retournent dans leurs orbites, les miens y compris. Je me tourne vers Harry en combattant de toutes mes forces ma soudaine envie de vomir._

_« Qu’est ce que tu veux dire par ‘partir en chasse’ Harry? » je lui demande, d’une voix étriquée._

_« Drago, tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire par là, » me répond Harry, intransigeant. « Ne joue pas les surpris. »_

_« Pourquoi as-tu besoin de Tom pour ça, » je rétorque car c’est cette idée qui m’inquiète le plus. « Je croyais que tu étais capable de gérer cela seul? »_

_« J’en suis parfaitement capable, » me répond-il avec le retour de son sourire de maniaque. « Je n’ai pas besoin de lui, per se. C’était une figue de style, si tu veux, pour lui mettre l’eau à la bouche. Je sais juste que Tom adore la chasse. »_

_« Tu fais cela, Harry, » lui dis-je, paniqué, mes yeux s’embuant de larmes malgré eux, « Tu retournes avec lui et toi et moi sommes fini, définitivement fini. »_

_« Tant mieux, » réplique-t-il avec plus de froideur que je ne m’attendais, « Puisque toi et moi n’avons jamais véritablement commencé. »_

_Et juste à ce moment-là, le téléphone d’Harry résonne dans le silence de la pièce et de notre face à face. Il ne m’accorde pas même un regard alors qu’il décroche son portable, une satisfaction meurtrière sur ses traits, alors qu’il dit à Tom:_

_« T’as envie de te faire un gang? »_

_Je n’entends pas la réponse de Riddle mais une chose est sûre, Harry ne tarde pas à lui donner l’adresse de Dean ainsi que les détails nécessaires pour que le patron de la Mafia réussisse à débusquer leurs proies._

_Harry repose son téléphone dans sa poche avant de retourner vers son ami, meurtri et blême comme la mort._

_« Est-ce qu’il va s’en sortir? » demande-t-il à Seamus, à présent inquiet._

_« Bien sûr, avec mes doigts de fée, il n’y a pas de raison, » tente l’irlandais pour apaiser la tension. « Je vais rester avec lui car on ne peut évidemment pas le laisser seul et j’ai cru comprendre que tu étais indisponible jusqu’à nouvel ordre. »_

_Façon intéressante de dire les choses._

_« Merci, Seam’, je te revaudrai ça. Quand tu veux, ce que tu veux… Est-ce que j’abuse si je te demande de passer les clés de ta caisse à Ron. J’ai besoin de ma voiture et j’aimerais qu’ils rentrent. Tu n’auras qu’à m’appeler pour que je vienne te chercher. »_

_« Sinon, je peux peut-être raccompagner tes amis et ramener Dean chez moi. Avec mon matériel, ce sera plus simple de le soigner… »_

_« Excellente idée, » approuve Harry. « Si tu penses qu’il est transportable. »_

_« Ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes tant qu’on rentre rapidement, »_

_« Très bien, » conclut Harry avant de s’accroupir devant Dean, « Est-ce qu’il y a des choses que tu veux emmener, tu vas passer ta convalescence chez Seamus. »_

_Après lui avoir fait une courte liste, Harry s’exécute, connaissant visiblement l’appartement comme sa poche. Le sac est donc rapidement prêt._

_Juste avant de partir, Harry se dirige vers Ron et lui intime, d’une voix qui n’accepte aucune protestation:_

_« Je veux que tu ramènes Drago chez moi. Assure-toi qu’il soit en sécurité, » il s’arrête un instant pour m’observer avant d’enchainer. « Si jamais il veut rentrer chez lui, ne l’en empêche pas. »_

_Je dois me réfréner de lever les yeux au ciel, ou de rire peut-être. Encore heureux qu’il me laisse libre de mes mouvements. Ron a l’air aussi choqué que moi par le culot de son ami et son ton à l’opposé de celui auquel il est habitué de la part d’Harry._

_« Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire? » parvient-il néanmoins à demander mais Harry ne répond pas._

_Il retourne auprès de Dean pour l’aider à se lever et, accompagné de Seamus, ils le transportent jusque dans la rue. Seamus ouvre sa portière et Harry dépose son ami le plus délicatement possible sur la banquette arrière._

_Après cela, nous nous regardons tous en chien de faïence, conscients du malaise qui pèse dans cette rue mal éclairée, de la tension qui s’échappe du corps d’Harry qui a de nouveau pris une cigarette. Je sais qu’une fois parti, nous risquons de ne plus nous revoir dans des circonstances favorables, ce qui me fait mal au coeur, au corps, à l’âme, sachant qu’Harry ne semble pas préoccupé outre mesure à cette perspective. Il est trop concentré sur sa nouvelle mission pour y réfléchir. Je me demande seulement qu’elle sera sa réaction lorsqu’il se retrouvera seul un peu plus tard. J’ai envie de l’empêcher de partir. Je ne veux pas le quitter. Je veux faire barrière de mon corps pour l’empêcher d’être un hors-la-loi. Je veux me mettre en travers de son chemin, mais, comme si l’Univers était définitivement contre moi, avant même que qui que ce soit ait dû me forcer à m’arracher à Harry, une voiture sombre à vitre teintée fait son chemin jusqu’à notre point de rencontre, où Seamus, Ron et moi sommes visiblement dans l’attente de la prochaine manoeuvre d’Harry. Je frémis à l’idée de l’image que nous renvoyons._

_Harry a les yeux fixés sur la limousine et dès que celle-ci s’arrête, il jette sa cigarette au sol avant de l’écraser sous son pied. Il ne nous regarde pas - ne ME regarde pas - ne nous dit pas au revoir - mais marche la tête bien droite à la rencontre de Riddle qui l’accueille dans un baiser mêlant aisément leurs salives. J’ai presque peur de les entendre gémir. Mais rien de tout cela n’arrive puisque Harry met rapidement un terme au baiser. Les pupilles de Tom sont complètement dilatées, je le remarque alors que ses yeux me trouvent - et j’ai conscience que cette dilatation n’a rien à voir avec de quelconques drogues mais bien à la présence seule d’Harry. Ses yeux sur moi, il m’observe d’un air particulièrement vicieux - comme s’il savait parfaitement ce qui venait de se passer entre nous. Harry stoppe son regard en claquant dans ses mains et en déclarant, d’une voix profonde:_

_« On a pas le temps pour ça, » avant d’indiquer sa voiture d’un mouvement de la tête à Tom._

_Alors qu’il s’exécute comme s’il était le bras droit et non le leader, Harry se penche vers le chauffeur de la limousine, lui ordonnant de suivre notre voiture pour s’assurer que nous arrivions à bon port._

_« Bien entendu, Monsieur Potter, » réplique l’homme suffisamment fort pour que nous entendions, et Riddle à qui les mots n’ont pas échappés, sourit, satisfait. Leur dynamique est si étrange qu’elle me fait tourner la tête. Et alors que je les regarde partir, Harry fermement placé derrière le volant, je me dis que je n’en saurais plus jamais davantage._

_La voiture définitivement hors de vue, il ne reste que le silence pour nous étreindre. J’observe, à travers mes yeux brillants, Ron qui a la bouche entrouverte. Il n’en revient pas de ce qu’il vient de voir. Lui connait le visage et l’identité non prouvée de Riddle - on n’en attendrait pas moins d’un agent luttant contre le crime organisé - et forcément, la réalisation que son meilleur ami soit lié - de près et non de loin - au patron de la Mafia n’est pas une information facile à digérer. Il me regarde, les yeux écarquillés, exorbités, alors que Seamus nous intime de monter dans la voiture car le temps pour sauver Dean commence à s’écouler._

_Nous lui obéissons, Ron me laissant la place du mort pour mieux m’observer dans le rétroviseur._

_De sa bouche en « o », il murmure:_

_« Ce n’était pas… »_

_Mais sa voix se meurt, incapable de poursuivre, incapable de formuler ce dont ses yeux ont été le témoin. Je lui facilite la tâche en m’exclamant, d’une voix pleine de dépit, de regret et de haine:_

_« Si, c’était Tom Riddle, le chef incontesté de la Mafia anglaise et l’homme que tu as vu avec lui, ton supposé ami, mon supposé petit-ami, était nul autre que son bras droit. Il est de retour, définitivement de retour et moi j’en ai fini avec tout ça… »_

_Après mon léger emportement, Ron reste silencieux, le temps pour Seamus de nous déposer chez Harry. La nuit est déjà bien entamée quand nous passons le pas de la porte et pourtant, ni Ron, ni moi n’avons à coeur de nous coucher._

_Même si le rouquin n’a pas encore ouvert la bouche, il me suffit de voir sa tête pour le comprendre. Et effectivement - après avoir jeté un coup d’oeil à Hermione pour s’assurer de son état - il me propose un dernier verre, mes dix-sept ans désormais complètement oubliés. Je m’empresse d’accepter et nous nous affalons - puisque tel est véritablement le cas - dans les fauteuils près de la cheminée tristement éteinte._

_« Raconte-moi tout, Drago, s’il te plait, » me dit-il, totalement dépité. « Tout ce que tu sais, »_

_Et alors commence le récit de la vie d’Harry telle que je la connais, débutant par l’assassinat de ses parents, perpétré par nul autre que Tom Riddle à l’âge de 15 ans. À narrer ainsi les détails des traitements de la famille d’Harry, le lien qui l’unit à Tom - qui m’est encore incompréhensible sous bien des aspects - tout ce que je sais de lui en bien et en mal, je comprends que, malgré mes précédentes paroles, je suis loin d’en avoir fini avec Harry. Il est mon étoile, mon propre soleil, et je ne peux l’abandonner de peur de dépérir. Sans moi, Harry continuera à vivre jusqu’à imploser. Sans lui, je mourrais dans l’instant, maintenant que je le connais. Malgré tout, je comprends également que les choses ne peuvent reprendre comme elles l’étaient. J’ai besoin de faire le point sur notre relation et sur ma vie, comme j’entends la mener._

_Le pauvre Weasley va de surprises en surprises mais malheureusement, je ne peux lui être d’une grande aide. Ma décision prise - et une fois n’est pas coutume, je suis soufflé par la perspicacité de Potter - je saisis mon téléphone pour joindre mon chauffeur._

_Deux heures et demi plus tard, je suis de retour à l’Académie, profitant de mes passe-droits pour qu’on ne me pose pas de questions._

_Je me jette sur mon lit, en larmes, et lorsque Blaise me trouve, dix heures plus tard, je n’ai toujours pas bougé, enfermé que je suis dans un état de prostration totale._

_« T’as une mine de déterré, » murmure Blaise en me regardant, compatissant alors que je ne lui ai encore rien dit. « Est-ce que tu as vu les nouvelles à la télé? » me demande mon meilleur ami et je fais ‘non’ de la tête, incapable de comprendre la question. Pourquoi s’imagine-t-il que les nouvelles du monde entier peuvent trouver un quelconque intérêt quand ma propre vie est si visiblement misérable?_

_Mais il s’entête, comme si l’information était capitale._

_« Les membres dirigeants d’un nouveau cartel de drogues ont été retrouvé morts la nuit dernière. Ça fait la une de tous les journaux. Leur labo a explosé. C’est Harry qui a fait la découverte et il a appelé la police mais il était déjà trop tard. Quinze personnes en proie aux flammes - horrible, hein? Ton père a fait une conférence de presse en disant que malgré les circonstances désagréables, un grand bien avait été fait à la ville de Londres. »_

_Je blêmis à l’entente des mots de Blaise. Lui n’a aucune idée qu’il est en train de m’apprendre la pire des nouvelles possible. Ainsi, Harry Potter, mon enseignant, mon ex-amant, se révèle être un meurtrier, capable d’une froideur suffisante pour rester sur la scène de crime après avoir comploté et perpétré la mort de gangsters._

_Mes larmes que je croyais pourtant à jamais taries, se mettent, de nouveau, à couler et je ne peux les arrêter._

_« Qu’est-ce qui se passe, Drago? » me demande mon ami, qui a bien entendu remarqué mon état, « Est-ce que c’est à cause de ton père? Tu crois qu’il est impliqué? »_

_Même si je ne bouge pas, Blaise comprend de lui-même que ce n’est pas ce qui me bouleverse._

_« C’est Potter, n’est-ce pas? Vous vous êtes encore disputés? »_

_Je retiens le plus longtemps possible les sanglots dans ma gorge._

_« C’est fini, » dis-je avant de craquer une nouvelle fois._

_Blaise me rejoint sur mon lit et me prend directement dans ses bras._

_« C’est lui qui a rompu? » demande-t-il avec difficulté._

_« Non, je lui ai laissé un choix, » je rétorque avant de m’arrêter, pensif, désespéré « On peut même dire que c’est moi qui ai rompu. »_

_« Pourquoi pleures-tu, Drago? »_

_« Parce que je l’aime et que j’ai envie que son choix change. »_

_« Est-ce que c’est raisonnable de penser que c’est une possibilité? » me demande mon ami, particulièrement sage._

_« Je veux garder l’espoir mais en attendant, je ne pense pas être capable de l’affronter. »_

_« Une semaine à tenir avant les vacances et qui sait, peut-être que ce laps de temps lui suffira pour changer d’avis? »_

_Je souris légèrement à Blaise pour le remercier de sa gentillesse mais je ne réponds pas car je suis persuadé qu’une vie entière ne suffirait pas à Harry pour le faire s’éloigner de Tom._

_…_

À peine suis-je fixé derrière mon volant que Tom se pare de son attitude de chasseur, tel un professionnel. Tant mieux, c’est de lui dont j’ai besoin. Pas d’un dominant cherchant à marquer son territoire auprès de la concurrence. Après ce soir, il n’aura plus besoin de le faire, à priori. Même si je ne veux pas y penser, j’ai définitivement perdu Drago, j’en suis sûr, et dans quelques mois, après la fin de l’année scolaire, je serai de retour avec Tom pour une éternité passée à ses côtés. Je le regarde dans le rétroviseur pour me rendre compte qu’il attend mes instructions. En tant qu’instigateur de notre forfait, je suis en charge, au commande. L’idée me fait sourire. J’aime cette façon dont nous pouvons interchanger les rôles avec Tom. Nous en sommes tous deux incapables avec qui que ce soit d’autres, j’en savoure d’autant plus les possibilités.

Tom remarque mon changement d’humeur car je sens tout à coup sa main sur ma cuisse, si haute qu’il pourrait tout aussi bien me caresser, mais ce n’est pas ce qu’il fait. Il la laisse posée comme soutien, pour me montrer qu’il est là, entièrement pour moi. L’intensité de son regard me fait plisser les yeux et je me concentre de nouveau sur ma conduite, le regard droit devant moi, attentif à notre mission.

« Qu’est-ce que tu as pu trouver grâce aux informations de Dean? » je m’enquiers d’une voix précise et ferme.

Je sais que Tom déteste Dean pour la simple raison qu’il ne travaille pas pour lui et qu’il reste néanmoins mon dealer mais je n’ai jamais transigé sur ce point et je ne vais certainement pas commencer maintenant. Mes amis sont aussi importants pour moi que cette famille que je n’ai jamais eue.

« La chasse ne va pas être longue, » me répond Tom, cliniquement. « Les détails donnés par Dean étaient suffisamment précis pour que nos hommes trouvent non seulement leurs adresses mais surtout leur planque où se tiennent leurs réunions et où tourne leur labo. »

Je hoche la tête, pensivement:

« On a donc le lieu pour les rassembler, c’est bien, » j’approuve sans quitter la route des yeux, alors que Tom entre dans mon GPS les données de notre destination, un entrepôt dans un quartier tranquille de Londres - parfait. « As-tu leurs numéros? »

« Bien entendu, » rétorque Tom comme si ma simple demande était une atteinte à sa compétence - c’est probablement le cas et je ne peux m’empêcher de lui sourire de toutes mes dents, ce à quoi Tom lève les yeux au ciel en resserrant sa prise sur ma cuisse.

Avant qu’il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit et faire ainsi dévier la conversation sur un thème nettement moins important pour l’heure, je lui ordonne de me mettre sur haut-parleur pour appeler chacun des membres dirigeants de ce gang dont nous avons les identités, sans oublier de tracer les coups de téléphone qui suivront forcément mes appels. Je commence par le leader et descend dans la chaine de commandement, histoire de bien les effrayer.

Mon numéro est simple. Je parle au nom de Tom, ou devrais-je dire Riddle, pour leur faire savoir que le patron de la Mafia anglaise les observe depuis déjà quelques semaines et qu’il serait intéressé à l’idée de traiter avec eux. Le message est court mais l’effet est immédiat. Les différents correspondants se téléphonent entre eux. Le message est on ne peut plus clair. Dans notre milieu, ‘traiter’ n’est pas un verbe utilisé à la légère et il est en général porteur de mauvaises nouvelles. Le boss se retrouve vite assaillit par les appels de ses subordonnés qui sont affolés à l’idée d’une descente par le patron des patrons. Le rendez-vous pour une réunion d’urgence est rapidement donné. Ses mecs sont réglés comme du papier à musique, c’en est désespérant. Voilà pourquoi ils n’arriveront jamais à la cheville de Tom. Tom, qui est justement en train de sourire malicieusement, cruellement.

« Ton plan a une nouvelle fois fonctionné, » me dit-il, ses yeux tendres à mon égard.

« Pas le plus difficile à mettre en place. J’ai parfois l’impression qu’ils nous prient de venir après eux. Sincèrement, qui réagirait de la sorte? Des imbéciles. Et c’est ce qu’ils sont. »

« Et les imbéciles ne méritent pas de vivre. »

« Exactement, en tout cas, ceux qui s’en prennent à mes amis, »

Nous sommes sur la même longueur d’onde à ce sujet. Peu sont capables de me comprendre dans ma quête vengeresse mais Tom est l’un d’entre eux.

En à peine trente minutes, nous arrivons sur le lieu de la planque. Je gare la voiture dans une petite rue, nous permettant d’être invisibles tout en ayant une vue parfaite de l’entrepôt. Il ne nous reste plus qu’à attendre l’heure du rendez-vous, une cinquantaine de minutes à présent.

Les heures passées en surveillance font probablement parti de mes meilleurs souvenirs avec Tom. Il m’y a emmené des mes premières années de formation, désireux de me montrer que tout bon business man se doit d’être patient, de savoir repérer sa cible, et de frapper au bon moment.

Alors que nous nous mettons en position, reprenant nos bonnes habitudes, je croise le regard de Tom et je sais qu’il pense la même chose que moi, ce n’est donc pas une surprise qu’au même moment, nous nous exclamions « Photo #103, » avant de nous sourire. Tom a envie de rire, je le vois dans le pli pris par sa bouche et je ne peux m’empêcher d’en remettre une couche, juste pour entendre franchement ses trémolos de joie.

« J’ai cru que je me pisserais dessus ce jour-là, et dire que la cible visée n’était autre que l’un de tes lieutenants, tu ne m’y reprendras pas… »

Et bien sûr, Tom éclate d’un rire plaisant à mes oreilles.

« J’ai hésité longtemps avant de mettre cette photo dans l’album. J’avais peur que tu penses que je me… »

« Moquer de moi. C’est exactement ce que je pense, et, même venant de toi, ça me touche en plein coeur. »

« Pas pour me moquer, mais pour rigoler quand tu me manques de trop… »

En une seconde, le voilà devenu sérieux. Ses yeux uniquement sur moi, plus du toutintéressé par le bâtiment que nous sommes sensés observer - il a confiance en ma capacité d’observation, de toute façon - il me fixe, en caressant ma joue.

« Toutes les photos ont un rôle bien précis, et avec le temps, je me suis rendu compte que même si certaines étaient reliés à des moments particulièrement drôles, aucune ne peut me faire rire dans l’instant comme celle-là, et parfois j’en ai réellement besoin… »

« Un an, ce n’était pas trop demander, Tom, » je le morigène avec raison.

« Bien trop, au contraire… » dit-il pensivement en laissant retomber ses mains sur mes cuisses, pour m’attirer un peu plus à lui. « Quand je vois ce que tu es prêt à faire pour tes amis, ça me fait réfléchir, forcément. Jusqu’ou irais-tu pour Blondie? Mais surtout, jusqu’où irais-tu pour moi, Harry? »

« En Enfer ou au Paradis, le pire des deux, je ne sais pas lequel c’est. Tu sais que je ferais tout pour toi. Et pour ce qui est de Malefoy, je n’ai pas envie de parler de lui, ni avec toi, ni avec moi-même, » mon ton est ferme et décidé et le coup d’oeil que j’adresse à Tom lui intime de ne pas pousser le sujet.

« Tu ne me quitterais pas pour lui, n’est-ce pas? »

« La question ne se pose même pas, Tom, et tu le sais. Elle ne s’est jamais posée et elle ne se posera jamais. Tu n’es pas quelqu’un qu’on quitte, où l’as-tu oublié? »

Je pense avoir dit la bonne chose car en moins d’une seconde, je me retrouve sur ses genoux, le dos calé contre mon tableau de bord et ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il sait que ma réplique n’a rien à voir avec une quelconque peur à son égard. À la différence des membres de notre gang, j’aurais le droit de le quitter si mon désir était tel. Mais par ces mots, je viens de lui affirmer qu’une possibilité pareille n’existait même pas et Tom a besoin de recevoir cette assurance - ce qui ne cessera jamais de me surprendre. Pourquoi avoir besoin d’être rassuré après ce que nous avons vécu? Une chose est sûre, avec sa bouche maîtresse de la mienne et mes yeux fixés sur le hangar, le temps passe bien plus vite.

À l’arrivée des premiers membres du gang, Tom me rend ma liberté pour nous permettre de nous préparer. Il sort son Desert Eagle qu’il garde bien en main avant de vérifier, juste pour le principe son Browning à la cheville et son Glock à la ceinture, on est jamais trop prudent. De mon côté, je pose tranquillement mon S&W 500 dans mon étui de poitrine, accompagné de quelques munitions, non que je compte m’en servir.

« Tu as vérifié les munitions, au moins? » me demande Tom, ennuyé que j’utilise toujours un revolver, à la place des automatiques qu’il cherche constamment à me faire adopter. J’ai une petite préférence pour les barillets, ils t’obligent à avoir tes couteaux à portée de main au moment de la recharge.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, je ne suis pas si réfractaire à l’utilisation d’armes à feu pour en devenir insouciant.

« Il ne fallait pas m’entrainer au combat au corps à corps, » lui dis-je, en retenant mes éclats de rire, « c’est de ta faute si dominer un homme de mon poignard est pour moi plus jouissif que de tirer une simple balle, »

« Je ne sais même pas si tu cherches à m’énerver ou à me faire bander, c’est affligeant, Baby. »

« Lequel des deux fonctionne? » je lui demande, cette fois-ci incapable de retenir mon sourire triomphant.

« Le seul qui ait toujours marché, »

Je hoche la tête, satisfait de sa réponse.

« Tu me laisses les gérer en face à face au maximum, » je requiers, de nouveau sérieux, concentré sur notre cible maintenant que les hommes sont quasiment tous réunis dans le bâtiment. « Tu ne tires que s’ils sortent leurs armes et m’attaquent. J’ai envie de régler ça, personnellement, c’est d’accord? »

« Bien entendu… » réplique-t-il en souriant. « Qui aurait cru que tu te chargerais des règlements de compte pour éviter d’entacher mon âme plus durement? »

« Je ne fais pas cela pour ton âme, Tom, » je lui rétorque, incapable de ne pas sourire, c’est tout lui de tourner la conversation à son avantage juste avant de partir au combat. « Pour la vengeance, et pour le fun… »

Et sur ces mots et son sourire, j’ouvre la portière. Nous déplacer dans la nuit est d’une facilité confondante. Tom est le plus grand maître en la matière, mon mentor de qui j’ai tout appris.

En quelques minutes, les portes de l’entrepôt sont toutes bloquées par nos bons soins, empêchant ainsi de quelconque fuyard. Le moment est enfin venu d’y pénétrer.

En harmonie totale, nous bougeons au même rythme, sécurisant chaque lieu à la façon des militaires. Tellement stressé à l’idée de contrer la menace Riddle, ils ont oubliés de poster des gardes pour se protéger. Tom et moi nous regardons, exaspérés et nostalgiques à la fois. Un soir, lors d’un de nos moments passés à refaire le monde, nous nous étions amusés à imaginer des cours pour gangsters mal avisés que nous enseignerions à titre gracieux, juste pour améliorer la concurrence. Et comme d’habitude, Tom et moi sommes sur la même longueur d’onde.

Le dernier endroit qu’il nous reste à vérifier est celui où a lieu la réunion, celui où l’action va se dérouler - une large pièce qui va me permettre de me déplacer à mon bon plaisir. Les gangsters sont réunis autour d’une grande table et discutent déjà avec animation, inconscients du danger. Tom et moi avançons doucement jusqu’à ce que mon mentor trouve son poste idéal duquel sa vision n’est ni brouillé pour tirer mais qui le garde néanmoins à l’abri. Tom en position, je continue ma marche lente jusqu’à atteindre la têtede table. Personne ne m’a vu, je suis un chat dans la nuit.

La gorge du leader est tranchée en à peine une seconde et j’ai même le temps d’enfoncer ma lame dans le coeur de son second, avant que la panique enflamme les rangs et que le chaos règne. Les hommes bougent mais je suis plus vif. Ils n’ont pas le temps de sortir leur flingue que je suis sur eux, dopé à l’adrénaline et à leur peur. Je suis rapide, efficace et soigné. De son pistolet, Tom me donne le temps de manoeuvrer entre mes victimes qui ne parviennent même pas à atteindre les portes de l’entrepôt. Une partie de chasse agréable en somme.

Trois gorges tranchées, quatre lames en plein coeur et quatre coups de feu tirés dans l’arrière du crâne plus tard, la salle est nettement plus calme. Tom tient en joue l’un des deux hommes restant, tandis que je menace l’autre de mon couteau, les rendant à la fois muets et dans l’incapacité de bouger.

Je souris, satisfait, face à ce bon travail. Je regarde, vicieux, les deux gangsters, dont les larmes se mettent à couler sur leurs joues. C’est dans ce genre de situation qu’on reconnait la valeur d’un homme, dans la faiblesse qu’il accepte de montrer à son ennemi. J’ai presque honte de tuer de pareils moins que rien, mais sur le lot, ce sont ceux qui le méritent vraiment, les deux à l’origine de l’attaque de Dean.

Ma rage est telle que je ne prends même pas plaisir dans les deux coups secs que j’assène à la base de leur colonne vertébrale. Un à un, les deux hommes tombent, immobilisés mais pas tout à fait vaincus.

« Profitez de votre mort, » je leur dis d’un ton froid, aussi ardent que les flammes qui ne vont pas tarder à les lécher.

Tom et moi ne leur accordons pas un regard alors que leurs cris retentissent. La suite de la manoeuvre est réglée comme du papier à musique, tant et si bien que nous n’avons pas à rompre le silence qui nous entoure désormais. Quand Tom se saisit d’un bidon, je prends la mèche, quand il arrose à droite, je met le feu à gauche. Parfaitement organisés, tel un seul cerveau, un coeur, une âme, nous avançons jusqu’à la sortie du bâtiment qui est sujet aux premières lueurs de son futur brasier.

D’un pas léger, nous retournons à la voiture et restons à l’extérieur quelques minutes pour me permettre de fumer une cigarette - absolument délectable après la poussée d’adrénaline. Tom n’a jamais été un grand fan de mon addiction et j’évite donc, du mieux que je le peux, de la lui balancer à la figure. Perdue dans la contemplation du feu et assaillie par les bienfaits de la nicotine, je ne remarque pas les regards que Tom me lance. Ce n’est qu’en sentant ses mains sur mon corps que je vois la lueur d’absolue fierté dans ses pupilles.

« Tu as poursuivi ton entrainement, n’est-ce pas? » me dit-il sans attendre véritablement de réponse. « Tu étais impressionnant, Baby, aussi rapide que l’éclair. Un travail de pro, tu n’as pas une goutte de sang sur toi. Je ne pensais pas qu’un jour, je puisse être encore plus en admiration en te regardant, Harry, »

De nouveau, l’éclat de ses yeux se transforme. Sa fierté et son admiration se fondent en un désir impossible à éteindre.

« La voiture, maintenant, » dit-il dans un grondement, et même si ma volonté n’était pas celle du moment, je serais bien incapable de lui refuser.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de monter à ma place, oubliant tout faux-semblant, prenant possession de ses genoux immédiatement alors que lui prend possession de mes lèvres et de mon corps. Je sens chacun de ses muscles pressés contre les miens, merveilleusement tendus. Tendue, comme son érection, absolument impossible à ne pas remarquer.

« J’ai envie de toi, Harry, » finalement, ses mots, « mais pas dans cette voiture. Rentre avec moi à la maison, s’il te plait, »

« Ce n’est pas possible, Tom, » je lui réponds, haletant mais déterminé.

« Pour quelle raison? »

« Les policiers, d’abord. Je dois être là à leur arrivée. J’ai besoin de faire venir ceux qui travaillaient avec ce gang pour les mettre au courant de leur futur si jamais ils cherchent, de nouveau, à s’en prendre à toi, même indirectement. »

Je regarde ma montre, avant de déclarer:

« Je dois les appeler dans exactement trois minutes, »

« Toi et tes calculs, » s’exclame Tom en levant les sourcils au ciel. Ses mains se glissent avec plus de fureur dans les tréfonds de mes vêtements. « Tu me dis que les photos sont mes trophées mais tu es pire, à vouloir rester ainsi sur la scène de crime. »

Je souris avec suffisance.

« C’est déjà la deuxième fois que tu gâches mon amusement, » me reproche-t-il en insérant un doigt dans mon intimité - pas de répit, pas de lubrifiant, du Tom tout craché pour me montrer que ma parade ne lui plait pas - putain, ça faisait longtemps que je ne l’avais pas senti là. « Tu sais parfaitement que j’aime la chasse, que j’aime t’observer, mais ce qui me plait vraiment, c’est notre corps à corps qui suit, c’est de t’avoir dans mon lit après. Ne va pas croire que tes excuses de policier fonctionnent avec moi, je sais pourquoi tu ne peux pas. Et ça ne me plait pas du tout… »

Son deuxième doigt a des difficultés à passer mais il l’enfonce néanmoins, sachant que je peux le supporter. Il est en colère contre moi - enfin, si tant est que Tom puisse l’être - et c’est son seul moyen de me le montrer.

« Mets ça sur ma note, » lui dis-je en me rapprochant dans un geste de sa bouche et en arquant mon dos par la même occasion, pour lui donner une plus grande marche de manoeuvre. « Je te promets que l’attente vaudra le coup. Je saurais me rattraper. »

Et je l’embrasse, enfonçant ma langue dans sa bouche. Je profite de la distraction pour me saisir de son téléphone de ma main droite, et du mien dans la gauche. Je compose le numéro de mes contacts dans la police, alors que j’envoie un message de l’autre.

Quand Tom s’aperçoit de mon stratagème, il se montre plus vigoureux dans son assaut mais déjà, je suis suffisamment détendu pour prendre davantage - et il le sent - ce qui l’exaspère d’autant plus.

« Je sais que si j’essaye de te baiser dans cette voiture, tu me laisseras aller jusqu’au bout, » me murmure-t-il à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres pour me permettre de parler dans mon portable.

« Alors fais-le, » lui dis-je, défiant.

Je sais qu’il ne le fera pas car il ne veut pas me blesser. Tant physiquement que moralement. Et si j’ai refusé de rentrer avec lui, c’est que je ne suis pas prêt. Tom le sait et me respecte suffisamment pour ne pas abuser de moi et de mon état émotionnel déplorable. Il retire donc ses doigts de mon antre alors même que mon interlocuteur répond enfin.

Alors que je prononce des mots presque appris par coeur, davantage concentré sur les gestes de Tom, mon mentor récupère ses doigts pour les sucer et je dois me forcer à ne pas gémir, même si je ne peux m’empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel et de mettre en mouvement mon pelvis à la rencontre du sien.

« T’es con, » j’articule silencieusement, avant de donner à mon contact, le nom des policiers que je veux sur place.

Une minute plus tard, j’ai finalement raccroché et Tom me regarde, satisfait.

« C’est le meilleur moyen que j’ai trouvé pour conserver ta saveur le plus longtemps possible, » me dit-il, content de sa réplique.

Et comme pour lui donner un avant-gout encore plus désireux de nos prochaines retrouvailles, je n’hésite pas à l’embrasser. Je sais que de telles actions de ma part le rendent fou et effectivement, il me le murmure dans le cou.

« Tu veux ma mort, c’est ça, » me dit-il en mordillant ma jugulaire, suffisamment fort pour laisser une trace. « Ma mort par frustration sexuelle, »

Et je ne peux m’empêcher de glousser. Après cela, Tom parvient à se contrôler, me gardant dans une étreinte tendre qui me réconforte. J’aspire son odeur au plus profond de mes poumons et il m’imite mais avec beaucoup plus de classe. Une classe qui me rappelle Drago, malheureusement. Mon corps se tend instantanément et Tom me scrute avant de comprendre la signification de la prunelle de mes yeux.

« Fais attention, Harry, si tu ne veux pas que j’ai une vraie raison de le tuer, » me dit-il, même si je vois dans son regard que ses paroles sont vides de sens.

Il aimerait mettre sa menace à exécution, mais pour mes beaux yeux, il en est incapable et c’est justement ce qui lui fait du mal. Heureusement pour ma sanité, l’arrivée de la limousine de Tom me donne une excuse pour mettre un terme à notre discussion. Je l’embrasse une dernière fois, passant avec ma langue, les émotions que je ne peux exprimer. Puis nous quittons la voiture et Tom rejoint la sienne après un dernier regard dans ma direction. Après son départ, je me rapproche du brasier, reprenant une cigarette entre mes lèvres, je fixe mon oeuvre, attendant patiemment l’arrivée des policiers.

Une arrivée tonitruante, accompagnée des pompiers. J’attends, nonchalamment adossé à ma DB9 qu’on s’intéresse à moi, jusqu’à ce que les hommes à l’oeuvre comprennent que plus rien ne peut être fait pour ceux morts à l’intérieur. Après cela, les policiers viennent à mes côtés et me posent quelques questions mais la prise de ma déposition est une affaire presque risible. Elle n’est faite que pour mettre au courant, les deux policiers accompagnant mes connaissances que Tom les observe:

« J’ai entendu leurs cris, » dis-je en fixant les deux flics corrompus, mais à la botte du mauvais homme, « Une mort atroce, j’en suis sûr. Il ne faut pas rire avec Riddle. Je vous laisse passer le mot. »

Je n’imagine pas leurs tremblements alors qu’ils hochent la tête. Dès la fin de la journée, il n’existera plus un seul policier au New Scotland Yard souhaitant recevoir les services d’un autre que mon mentor. Parfait. C’est une affaire qui roule.

« Harry, » me demande Greg, l’un de mes indics préférés chez les policiers. « Souhaites-tu que ton nom soit donné dans la presse? Avec la mention de citoyen modèle. »

« Bien sûr, je veux que tous les gangsters du coin soit au courant de la personne à qui ils ont à faire. Je veux qu’ils sachent qui dirigent cette ville. »

Et après avoir assisté au hochement de tête de mon ‘sous-fifre’, je m’enfuis dans cette aube naissante, prêt à retrouver mon chez-moi et tous les malheurs qui y sont liés.

Une petite heure plus tard, je passe la porte de mon appartement, pas particulièrement troublé par le silence qui y règne. Si j’ai bien deviné, Drago est déjà parti, pour rejoindre son Manoir ou l’Académie. Nos prochaines retrouvailles auront lieu à l’école, ce qui risque d’être une sacrée épreuve, mais je ne veux pas particulièrement y penser.

Après avoir retiré mes vêtements, prêt à les envoyer dans la machine - ils embaument une odeur de fumée assez désagréable - je m’arrête net en reconnaissant la silhouette de Ron, assis dans l’un des fauteuils de mon salon, les yeux fixés sur ma personne. Son expression ne m’apprend rien sur son état et, trop surpris pour mieux réagir, je continue à me déshabiller, comme si de rien n’était.

« J’ai besoin de prendre une douche, » lui dis-je pour l’informer et sans un mot, il se contente de hocher la tête.

Lorsque je reviens, quinze minutes plus tard, une tasse fumante de chocolat m’attend devant mon canapé et je m’y assois tranquillement, en jetant des coups d’oeil intrigués à l’égard de Ron. Je ne comprends pas sa réaction, pas encore en tout cas.

« Je me souviens que tu prenais ça à la FAC quand tu étais contrarié, » me dit mon ami en m’indiquant la boisson chaude préparée à mon intention.

Et en une seconde, toutes les pièces du puzzle trouvent leur place. J’observe Ron, inconscient des sentiments que je suis sensé ressentir à l’instant.

« Il t’a tout dit, » je murmure et ce n’est définitivement pas une question mais Ron hoche néanmoins la tête.

Je me saisis de la tasse, posant ma bouche sur les bords bouillants, désireux de me brûler les lèvres, la langue, de me référer à cette sensation palpable pour oublier la douleur beaucoup plus figurée de mon coeur. Je comprends maintenant le besoin d’un réconfort consommable pour soigner ma contrariété - si seulement c’était suffisant.

« Qu’est-il arrivé aux hommes? » me demande Ron pour entamer notre conversation dont je ne veux pas.

Directement en plein coeur, je reconnais là le manque de tact de mon ami. 

« Tu ne veux pas savoir, » je lui réponds dans un petit sourire dépourvu d’humour. « Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, » je continue, pensif, « il te suffira d’écouter les nouvelles. »

De nouveau, Ron hoche la tête et je me demande ce que le geste est sensé signifier. Que peut-il en effet comprendre de mes paroles, de mon comportement? Je ne sais pas exactement ce que Drago lui a expliqué, les détails qu’il lui a confié mais je suis sûr d’une chose, Ron ne doit rien saisir de notre nuit de folie. Des explications s’imposent probablement et ce malgré ma lassitude extrême. Ron m’empêche néanmoins de démarrer car sa bouche s’ouvre:

« Je ne vais pas te demander de t’expliquer, Harry, pas vraiment, » commence-t-il et j’avoue, ses paroles me surprennent, « Ce serait inutile de toute façon. Comme Drago me l’a dit, tu ne veux jamais parler de rien. Non que ça m’étonne, je le savais déjà. Et ça ne m’a jamais vraiment dérangé. Je me disais que, comme beaucoup de gosses ayant perdu leurs parents à un âge précoce, tu n’avais pas envie de parler de ton passé et je le respectais. Mais, il faut que tu comprennes qu’en l’espace d’une nuit, mon meilleur ami est devenu un consommateur de stupéfiants, un addict malgré ses dires, le bras droit du chef de la Mafia avec qui il entretient une relation plus qu’ambiguë, un meurtrier très certainement. En gros, tout ce pour quoi je lutte dans ma vie d’adulte, tout ce qu’on m’a appris à détester depuis mon enfance. Mais, ce n’est pas ce qui m’inquiète, ce qui me choque le plus. Je peux te pardonner tout cela, aisément, quand je pense à ton enfance. Harry, pourquoi ne m’as tu jamais parlé de ton oncle? »

Ainsi, Drago n’a laissé aucune zone d’ombre, enfin, de ce qu’il sait… Je ne suis pas prêt à ça, pas prêt à recevoir la pitié de Ron, facilement discernable dans ses pupilles. J’ai envie de vomir. Cet air me dégoute. Je me dégoute pour lui créer ce type d’émotions. Ce n’est pas ce que je veux. Après avoir perdu Drago, je suis sur le point de fuir Ron et Hermione.

« Ça n’a pas vraiment d’importance, » je réplique finalement à Ron qui est dans l’expectative, attendant ma réponse avec impatience. « Beaucoup d’enfants ont été battus. »

« Tu crois sincèrement que beaucoup ont vécu ton enfance, Harry? Les abus physiques et moraux, d’une part. Mais surtout l’environnement emprunt de drogues, de violences, de criminalité… »

« Je ne veux pas d’excuses pour mon comportement, Ron, » lui dis-je, ferme. « Nous avons toujours le choix. »

« Je suis d’accord avec toi dans un sens, même si je ne vois pas en quoi tu as eu le choix d’être garçon de course à 8ans, »

« Je l’ai eu plus tard. Comme je l’ai eu ce soir et mon choix a été très clair. J’en connaissais les conséquences. »

Ron hausse les épaules nonchalamment comme si mes paroles n’avaient que peu de sens pour lui. Sa réaction m’exaspère. Ma liberté de pensée et de décision a toujours été ma fierté, je ne veux pas que quiconque s’imagine que j’ai été embrigadé contre ma volonté.

« Peu importe, » s’exclame Ron, comme si tout cela n’avait pas de valeur au final, « Parlons du réel sujet que je veux aborder, » et je suis à deux doigts de me lever, s’il pense que je suis prêt à parler de Tom avec lui, …  « Drago Malefoy, tu l’aimes et pourtant, tu es prêt à foutre en l’air votre relation, »

« Nous n’avons pas de relation, » je le coupe immédiatement, « et je ne l’aime pas. »

« Mais bien sûr, » s’écrie-t-il, ironique.

« Tu m’as vu dans ce club tout à l’heure, je peux baiser qui je veux, »

« Bien entendu, Harry et dans ce cas-là ce sera synonyme de tromperie. Que tu aies été obligé d’être défoncé pour t’approcher d’autres mecs devraient être suffisant pour te montrer tes réels sentiments. »

« Je n’ai pas de sentiments, » je l’arrête, de plus en plus en colère. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas se taire?

« Putain, Harry. Tu es tellement obstiné. Je ne vais pas te laisser ruiner la seule chose positive dans ta vie - et je n’en reviens pas de te dire ça alors que c’est ton élève mais l’évidence est là - vous vous aimez et il est prêt à tout pour toi. Alors je ne vais pas te permettre de l’abandonner pour quelqu’un comme Riddle. »

« Ne parle pas de lui, » je gronde, plus responsable de mes prochains mots, de mes prochaines actions.

Mon coeur bat si fort dans ma poitrine et ma tête me fait mal. J’ai l’impression que mon crâne va se fendre en deux. J’ai envie de courir, de partir loin de ces mots.

« Je ne parle pas de lui. Je parle de Drago. »

« Il n’y a plus rien à dire, de toute façon, » je tente de conclure. « Il est parti pour de bon. Et maintenant, je suis fatigué. »

« Bien sûr que tu es fatigué, » me rétorque-t-il, ironique. « Et qu’est-ce que tu vas faire quand je t’aurais laissé? Un peu de coke, sans doute. Très sain comme réaction. Cette conversation n’est pas fini. Tout comme Drago n’en a pas fini avec toi. Il n’a que 17 ans, bien sûr qu’il a réagi de la sorte. Je pense que j’aurais réagi bien plus mal, même à mon âge, si Hermione m’apprenait cela, » je n’en reviens pas qu’il nous compare Drago et moi à lui et à Hermione, je mords ma langue avec acharnement pour m’empêcher de hurler mais le pire reste à venir. « Pourquoi es-tu si effrayé par tes sentiments? Qu’est-ce que Riddle t’a fait pour que tu réagisses de la sorte? »

Chaque membre de mon corps est en train de trembler comme si le souhait de mon organisme était de se désagréger. De nouveau, je me retrouve acculé. De nouveau, je m’apprête à craquer. Et Ron vient de me donner la marche à suivre pour qu’il accepte de me laisser tranquille, le meurtre de mon meilleur ami n’étant clairement pas une possibilité.

Je m’empresse de me lever pour attraper mon sac laissé dans l’entrée. Je récupère mon petit sachet blanc, dans ma pochette cachée, et revient dans le salon, déversant ma cocaïne sur la table basse. Je sens les yeux de Ron sur ma personne, horrifié, alors que mes gestes se veulent cliniques, habituels.

« Je t’en supplie, Harry, ne fais pas cela, » s’écrie mon ami, en posant sa main sur mon avant bras comme pour m’arrêter, sans toutefois oser.

Mais je le challenge du regard. À cet instant, je ferais n’importe quoi pour qu’il s’en aille. Mais il ne me quitte pas, il reste au contraire à mes côtés, comme pour me soutenir. Je veux savoir jusqu’où il est prêt à aller et je me penche, ma paille heurtant presque mon nez, les yeux sur lui, le défiant encore. J’inspire avec délectation alors que Ron déglutit bruyamment, visiblement dégouté et je sais qu’il déteste ce que je suis en train de lui infliger - de m’infliger - et pourtant, il ne bouge toujours pas.

« Pourquoi? » ne puis-je m’empêcher de lui demander. « Pourquoi t’inquiétait pour moi? »

« Parce que tu es mon ami, » me dit-il, comme sous le ton de l’évidence même si je ne le comprends pas.

« Beaucoup dirait que ce n’est pas le cas étant donné mon attitude, mes secrets et mes mensonges, »

« Nous avons tous le droit de faire des erreurs, » conclut-il mais je secoue la tête avant de prendre ma seconde ligne.

Ron a les yeux plissés alors qu’il me fixe avec une intensité grandissante. Je le laisse faire, incapable de l’en empêcher, incapable de comprendre ses actions.

« J’ai beau côtoyer des dealers et des utilisateurs quasi au quotidien, » murmure-t-il d’une voix sombre, « Je n’en ai encore jamais vu qui consomment autant et qui restent pourtant lucides. »

« La force de l’habitude, » je lui réponds en m’affalant dans le canapé, ma respiration bien plus aisée à présent.

« Ça m’effraie, Harry, » me dit-il, en cherchant à se rapprocher de moi, « Qu’est-ce qui peut être si horrible dans l’idée de parler de toi? Explique-moi, je t’en prie. »

« Il n’y a rien à expliquer, Ron. »

« Qu’est-ce qui pourrais te faire changer d’avis, d’attitude, Harry? »

« Tu parles de quoi, Ron, exactement? » je lui demande, en l’observant à travers mes paupières lourdes. Je sais qu’il ne parle pas de mon addiction à la drogue, pas seulement en tout cas.

« Vis à vis de Riddle et de son cartel, qu’est-ce qu’il faudrait faire pour te sortir de là? »

« Est-ce le policier qui parle désormais? » je m’enquiers, mauvais.

« Si on en vient à ça, oui, je ferais parler le policier qui est en moi, Harry. Mais, il faut que tu comprennes qu’un jour, il sera arrêté et j’aimerais autant que tu ne te tiennes pas à ses côtés. Je ne peux pas voir mon meilleur ami passer le reste de ses jours en prison. »

« Même s’il le mérite, » je lui réponds en souriant mais il ne rétorque rien, gardant un mutisme que je ne parviens pas à expliquer. « Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi, Ron, avec Tom, on a tout ce qui faut pour s’éviter la prison. »

« J’en suis persuadé. Il y a échappé jusqu’à présent, après tout. Mais, comme je te le disais, ce ne serait qu’en dernier recours que j’utiliserais cette carte. Je veux ton bonheur, Harry, et je suis sûr que je pourrais t’aider, »

« Ça m’étonnerait grandement, » je déclare en secouant la tête. « Non, en réalité, je sais que c’est impossible. Moi, en revanche, je pourrais t’aider. Peut-être que c’est ce que tu recherches? Sincèrement, je vois pas ce qui peut te motiver à rester dans la même pièce que moi à part ton désir d’informations quand je viens juste de consommer sous tes yeux, »

« Je pense que ton oncle t’a complètement détraqué pour que tu te sentes indigne d’une amitié à l’épreuve des erreurs, Harry, et ça me fait mal au coeur, » murmure-t-il et je suis obligé de fermer les yeux. J’ai envie de m’évanouir. Encore quelques lignes et le résultat sera enfin là. « Qu’est-ce que Tom a de plus que nous? »

Je me rassois en une demi seconde, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Ron.

« Ne prononce pas son prénom, » je l’avertis. « Ne pose pas de question qui ne te regarde pas et dont tu ne veux pas connaître la réponse, Ron. Tu devrais aller te coucher. Ça vaut mieux, pour nous deux. »

Ron secoue la tête entre tristesse et résignation. Je vois qu’il hésite à me laisser en tête à tête avec ma came et un instant je crois qu’il va me mettre en garde mais il se ravise finalement.

« Comme tu voudras, Harry, » me dit-il avant de quitter le salon. « Sache que je serais là dès que tu auras besoin de moi. »

Et je crois que cette phrase est la pire de toutes celles qu’il a pu prononcer depuis le début de notre discussion. Je me tourne donc de nouveau vers ma poudre blanche, estimant la quantité maximale qu’il me reste à prendre sans toutefois faire d’overdose et m’exécute sans davantage y réfléchir. Puis, je titube jusqu’à ma chambre pour finalement m’effondrer sur mon lit, dans un sommeil dépourvu de cauchemars.

À mon réveil, l’appartement est tellement silencieux que je suis persuadé qu’il est vide. Il est 8h du soir, comme l’indique mon téléphone et je comprends donc la raison de l’absence de mes amis. Je me dirige à reculons jusqu’au salon où je trouve une note, écrite de la main de Ron. Les mots sont presque illisibles mais je comprends l’essentiel. Ils n’ont pas souhaité me sortir d’un sommeil qui se révélait nécessaire et sont donc repartis chez eux sans me déranger. Le post scriptum est clair : « Viens me voir quand tu seras prêt ». J’ai presqu’envie de lever les yeux au ciel, sauf que je n’en ai pas la force.

Malgré mon état lamentable du moment, je sais qu’il me vaut mieux rentrer à l’Académie dès ce soir pour profiter d’une vraie nuit de sommeil, au risque de ne pas me réveiller pour ma dernière semaine de cours avant les vacances. Après une courte douche et un habillage express, je me retrouve dans ma DB9 à conduire comme si ma vie en dépendait. Pas de surprise dans ce cas que mon trajet soit effectué dans un temps record.

Je retrouve ma chambre avec plaisir, quelques minutes après m’être garé, ne rencontrant, heureusement, personne sur le chemin. Sans hésiter, je me glisse sous mes draps, complètement épuisé de mon week-end, une seule idée en tête: trouver un moyen de survivre à ma journée du lendemain.

Étrangement, ma survie se passe sans réel problème, pour la simple et bonne raison que je n’aperçois pas une seconde mon blondinet. Il n’assiste pas à mon cours et manque les repas que nous prenons en communauté et moi, je me sens mal de mon attitude. Mal quand je n’ai qu’une envie: le voir. Mais je comprends la raison de sa fuite et je ne peux l’en blâmer. Comme tout le monde, Drago a atteint son point de non retour, l’empêchant de supporter davantage Harry Potter. Triste mais naturel, ce n’est toujours qu’une question de temps.

Mon malaise s’amplifie néanmoins au fur et à mesure des jours car Drago reste invisible dans l’Académie. Je me renseigne auprès de ses autres profs pour apprendre qu’il n’a pas manqué une seule de leur classe. Dépité, je tente de lui envoyer un message auquel non seulement il ne répond pas mais qui, surtout, ne lui est pas délivré - il a bloqué mon numéro pour s’assurer de mon incapacité à le joindre.

Malgré mes propos et mes pensées, les mots de Ron m’ont touché plus que je ne veux l’admettre, atteignant leur cible en plein coeur, et ces derniers jours, je ne peux faire autrement que de repenser à mon explosion et à mes paroles, déclamées sous le coup de la colère. Est-ce que j’aime Drago? Malheureusement oui. Est-ce que je suis prêt à le lui dire? Définitivement non. Ai-je envie de le perdre? Et si c’était déjà fait. Irrévocable dans son esprit?

Le vendredi après-midi, après un dernier essai de contact par l’intermédiaire de Blaise qui se dit inquiet pour son ami, déjà rentré au Manoir, je décide alors d’une chose importante: d’une manière ou d’une autre, je ne peux laisser les deux prochaines semaines se dérouler sans apporter ne serait-ce qu’un éclaircissement à mon attitude. Il me faut parler à Drago avant que sa déprime ne l’éloigne irrémédiablement de moi. Il faut que j’aille le trouver et que je m’explique pour qu’il comprenne que le problème vient de moi et ce, malgré mes sentiments évidents à son égard. Plus résolu que jamais, je me décide à employer les grands moyens.

Le samedi après-midi m’amène donc à reprendre cette route, déjà effectuée de nombreuses fois, en direction du manoir Malefoy. Mais, pour la première fois, je m’aventure à l’intérieur des grilles, après avoir brandi mon passe-droit de membre influent du gang de Riddle. Il n’y a pas de raison que le maire de Londres ne me laisse pas entrer chez lui, en effet. Pourtant, je n’ai aucune intention de lui parler.

Après avoir sonné à la porte imposante du Manoir, je suis rapidement accueilli par un serviteur m’invitant à pénétrer dans le petit salon de visite de la demeure de son maître. Avant qu’il ait pu joindre Mr Malefoy, je lui demande de prévenir son fils de ma présence ici, et même si l’employé me regarde étrangement, il s’empresse d’acquiescer.

De nouveau seul, je ne cesse de faire les cent pas, jusqu’à ce que la porte s’ouvre. Je m’arrête enfin, le coeur battant. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais lui dire, mais je meurs pourtant d’envie de lui faire face. Malheureusement pour moi, ce n’est qu’un autre serviteur qui arrive dans la pièce et qui la referme rapidement en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit, ce que je trouve particulièrement étrange.

« Vous êtes Harry Potter, Monsieur, n’est-ce pas? » me demande le petit homme, aux yeux de chien battu.

J’acquiesce, les sourcils froncés. Je ne comprends pas ce qu’il me veut.

« Mon nom est Dobby et je suis un ami de Mr. Drago. Vous ne pourrez pas lui parler en tête à tête aujourd’hui car le maître est là mais si vous souhaitez lui transmettre un message privé, je peux m’en charger. Il faut juste que vous vous dépêchiez. »

Dobby… Drago m’a parlé de cet homme. Un des seuls serviteurs avec qui il se sent à l’aise, celui qui lui a appris à cuisiner. Un regard sur l’homme et je sais que je peux lui faire confiance. Sans davantage tergiverser, je m’empresse donc de m’exécuter, écrivant quelques mots à Drago, qui viennent trop naturellement. Si seulement m’exprimer et ressentir étaient si faciles qu’écrire, je m’éviterais bien des peines et des troubles.

Dobby ramasse le mot et a tout juste le temps de s’éclipser par une porte dérobée que l’arrivée de Lucius Malefoy, accompagné de Drago, magistral à ses côtés, portant le masque de sa famille, me fait me retourner.

Lucius étant davantage un politicien qu’un véritable membre du gang, un pion dans les mains de Tom, je n’ai encore jamais rencontré l’homme officiellement et ma première impression n’est pas des plus positives. Au contraire. Je me rappelle des paroles de Tom à son égard, il n’apprécie pas Malefoy, se servant de lui seulement par intérêt et je vois parfaitement pourquoi. Son petit sourire suffisant, dénigrant, son air sûr de lui, sa façon de se mouvoir comme s’il se savait supérieur, meilleur que toutes personnes dans la pièce me fait le détester en un coup d’oeil. Il me rappelle beaucoup le Drago du début de l’année sauf qu’avec lui, cet air n’est pas feint, pas joué. Il est celui qui a enseigné à Drago ses habitudes, ses manières d’agir, qui a tenté de lui inculquer ses pensées et préjudices. Quand Drago imite, lui croit et c’est là toute la différence. Une différence énorme qui me permet, en un regard, de savoir, que je ne pourrais jamais apprécier le père de mon (ex-)amant.

Mais je crois que le pire, au delà de son apparence est cette façon qu’il a de me traiter alors que nous venons à peine de nous rencontrer. Ses salutations sont plus que succinctes, impropres à une personne de son rang. Par ses gestes et ses paroles, il me montre mon infériorité - en tout cas, celle qu’il s’imagine - il me montre son dégout de ma personne mais j’ignore encore ses raisons. De mon avis, je suis quelqu’un facile à détester mais difficilement au premier regard, seulement lorsqu’on me connait réellement. Et bien sûr, Lucius Malefoy ne me connait pas encore.

Après avoir hoché la tête dans ma direction, le maire de Londres se tourne vers son fils et le regard qu’il lui adresse me donne envie de le tuer - ce dont je serais tout à fait capable étant donné mes compétences d’une part mais surtout mon état émotionnel plus que perturbé de ces derniers jours. Après avoir regardé Drago comme s’il était une saleté sur son plus beau costume, Lucius s’exclame:

« Est-ce celui dont tu t’étais entiché, Drago? »

Et bien sûr, la question me prend par surprise. Je ne peux m’empêcher de froncer les sourcils en fixant Drago qui évite mon regard superbement, surtout au moment de répondre.

« Oui, père. J’ai tenté de le séduire mais il n’était pas intéressé. »

Les paroles de Drago sont déclamées, apprises par coeur, j’ai l’impression qu’il subit les effets d’une drogue, et pourtant, il semble conscient de ses mots. Je ne sais quoi dire, même si de toute façon, Lucius ne m’a pas demandé mon avis. En réalité, il m’évite aussi superbement que son fils.

« Que fait-il dans notre maison dans ce cas, Drago? »

« Je suppose qu’il voulait s’assurer des effets de son rejet sur ma personne… »

« Comme c’est aimable à vous, Mr. Potter, » me dit Malefoy, mais je vois dans ses yeux qu’il n’est en rien dupe de la situation. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, néanmoins. Mon fils ne sera plus un problème pour vous, désormais. Il va poursuivre et terminer sa scolarité à la maison avant que je l’initie au monde des affaires. Côté coeur, il est déjà engagé à sa future femme et il en est tout à fait heureux, n’est-ce pas Drago? »

« Bien entendu, père. J’en suis ravi. »

Le ton de Drago est aussi froid que de la pierre. Ses pupilles sont formées de glace et je ne sais comment réagir. Je n’en ai pas l’occasion puisque Lucius se tourne une dernière fois vers son fils:

« Tu peux te retirer Drago, »

Et en une seconde, le blondinet nous quitte.

« Vous n’avez aucun droit de le déscolariser de la sorte, » dis-je à Lucius sans pouvoir me retenir, ma colère visible dans mes yeux et mon ton.

« J’ai tous les droits, au contraire, Mr. Potter. Et je pense de toute façon que vous êtes bien le dernier à pouvoir me parler ainsi. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s’est passé avec mon fils mais une chose est sûr, je ne vous laisserai plus jamais l’approcher. Je ne veux pas que vous lui transmettiez cette _maladie_. »

Est-il vraiment en train de parler de ma sexualité? Je suis en train de rêver, n’est-ce pas? Je reste comme un abruti à le fixer, incapable de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit face à tant d’imbécilité.

« Je suis sûr que Mr. Riddle sera d’accord avec moi, » conclut-il en me regardant avec dégout, j’ai l’impression qu’il va vomir. « Pas la peine de vous raccompagner, je suis persuadé que vous pouvez retrouver votre chemin tout seul. »

Et il s’enfuit hors de la pièce. Une seconde plus tard, un serviteur vient me reconduire jusqu’à l’extérieur. Je regarde une dernière fois la demeure, déconcerté et en colère à cause de la scène qui vient de se jouer. Certes, Drago m’a parlé dans les grandes largeurs de son père, mais je ne l’imaginais pas à ce point détestable, capable de décider de l’avenir de mon blondinet sans lui laisser de choix. Son mariage. Sa carrière. Sa vie. Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça. C’est impossible. Je ne peux pas permettre à Drago de s’enfermer, à l’âge de dix-sept ans et pour le reste de sa vie, dans une forteresse de froideur, vidée de sentiments.

Ma décision est prise en quelques minutes, quelques secondes à peine. Je me saisis de mon téléphone et compose le numéro de Ron qui me répond au bout de la troisième sonnerie.

« Harry, » s’exclame-t-il, probablement surpris de mon appel.

« Donne-moi deux semaines, » je commence sans même le saluer. « Deux semaines et je travaille pour toi sous couverture. Je veux une immunité complète pour tout ce que j’ai fait et tout ce que je ferais, et dans six mois maximum, le cartel sera détruit. »

J’imagine sans difficulté la réaction de Ron, la bouche forcément en ‘o’. Il reprend ses esprits beaucoup plus vite que je ne m’y attendais.

« Qu’en est-il de Riddle? »

Bien sûr, il n’aurait pu éviter le sujet mais je suis prêt à répondre, plus prêt que je ne l’ai jamais été. Car je sais exactement ce que je dois faire. En l’espace d’une minute, tout s’est éclairci dans mon esprit et j’ai compris ce qui était important pour moi. Ron ne va pas être déçu.

« Si au cours de l’enquête, tu trouves des preuves contre lui, je suppose que je ne pourrais pas t’empêcher de l’arrêter mais je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu’il ne soit pas impliqué. »

« Tu pourrais être mon témoin, Harry, » me supplie presque mon ami.

Mon ton est froid, comme il l’est et le sera envers toutes les personnes qui ne peuvent comprendre ce que Tom signifie pour moi.

« Jamais je ne témoignerais contre lui. Jamais je ne ferais quoi que ce soit contre lui. »

« Pourtant, Harry, descendre son cartel va être une attaque personnel. »

« C’est la que tu te trompes, Ron. Il le comprendra et il me pardonnera comme j’ai pu comprendre et pardonner l’assassinat de mes parents. »

« Très bien, Harry, » déclare Ron avec difficulté, « Même si j’aimerais te persuader du contraire, je serais davantage désireux d’éradiquer la drogue, les armes, le blanchiment d’argent et la prostitution de mes rues plutôt que de m’en prendre à un seul homme. J’accepte ce que tu peux m’offrir même si je me battrais contre lui jusqu’au bout. »

« Il s’en sortira, » j’affirme, « Je m’en assurerais, même si ça doit m’entrainer dans ma tombe, »

« Comment vas-tu faire pour gérer ton professorat et ton retour à Londres à temps complet? »

« Laisse-moi m’en occuper veux-tu? »

« J’aimerais te dire d’être prudent et de ne pas faire de folies mais je sais que tu ne m’écouteras pas, »

J’ai presqu’envie de rire mais je n’y parviens pas. Maintenant que le gros de la conversation est passé, je n’ai plus envie de parler à Ron, j’ai envie de franchir la dernière étape, primordiale à mes yeux, avant d’enclencher mon plan, mon jeu.

« J’ai une dernière question, Harry, est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui t’a décidé? »

J’hésite à lui répondre, mais au point où j’en suis, je peux bien être franc. Après tout, ce qui m’attend dans les heures et les jours à venir sera meilleur qu’un trip prolongé au paradis. Je peux accepter de me délester de quelques vérités. Une, en l’occurence.

« Drago, bien sûr. Car je ne peux pas supporter l’idée qu’il finisse par faire partie de ce monde et c’est exactement ce que son père lui a réservé. Je veux lui offrir un avenir, même s’il ne le vit pas avec moi. J’ai besoin de faire une bonne chose pour lui après l’avoir entrainé dans mon univers. »

« Et qu’est-ce que tu feras, Harry, une fois que le cartel sera tombé, surtout si Riddle n’est pas inculpé? »

« Ça, Ron, je ne peux pas te le dire. Tu ne veux pas le savoir, de toute façon. »

« Tu partiras avec lui, c’est ça? Pour recommencer ailleurs ce qu’il a fait de l’Angleterre. »

Mais Ron ignore que je l’ai aidé a faire du traffic dans le pays ce qu’il est aujourd’hui.

« Ne parlons pas de sujet fâcheux, veux-tu, Ron? Acceptes-tu mon deal, c’est tout ce que je veux savoir? »

Mon ami reste silencieux dans l’appareil durant de longues minutes, à peser le pour et le contre, mais au final, la justice l’emporte. Je savais qu’il serait prêt à me perdre pour la Loi et dans un sens, j’en suis satisfait. Je ne mérite pas que qui que ce soit perde sa morale et sa droiture pour mes transgressions.

« C’est d’accord, Harry, » me dit-il d’une petite voix et je m’empresse de raccrocher.

Je n’ai à présent qu’un but, on ne peut plus satisfaisant et un sourire s’épanouit sur mes lèvres. La route est longue pour arriver à bon port mais le chemin me rappelle de bons souvenirs et mes pensées s’évadent vers le futur qui m’attend.

Il est 18h quand je parviens enfin au grille de ce manoir que je connais par coeur, un manoir qui m’a vu grandir de bien des manières, un manoir dans lequel j’ai vécu les meilleurs moments de ma vie, un manoir qui m’a formé, modelé, autant que son propriétaire.

Je pénètre à l’intérieur comme si j’étais le maître des lieux. C’est ce que je suis après tout, Tom me l’a suffisamment répété pour que le fait s’imprime dans mon cerveau.

Je trouve mon mentor dans ses quartiers, assis derrière son bureau, seul, à préparer des plans dont il va se faire un plaisir de discuter avec moi.

Je gratte à sa porte dans un geste qu’il reconnait avant même de lever les yeux sur moi. Notre code. Son sourire est extatique alors qu’il me voit et il arrive à mes côtés en quelques enjambées, cherchant dans mes pupilles la raison de ma présence ici, une raison à laquelle il n’ose croire.

Un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres, je déclare, nonchalamment:

« Tu m’as pour deux semaines entières alors tâche d’en profiter. Il ne faudrait quand même pas que mon amour pour toi se retrouve inassouvi. » 

Sa bouche est sur la mienne avant même que j’ai pu murmurer un autre mot et le grondement de satisfaction qui résonne sur ma langue fait écho à ce sentiment d’exaltation que je ressens.

…

**Nouvelle Règle N°12**

_Ne jamais dire je t’aime surtout si tu le penses._

 


	14. Règle 13

Avril - Mai  : You know I’m trying hard to take it back

…

**Règle N°13 : Interlude**

_Toujours écrire ses sentiments._

…

« Drago,

Ce n’est pas parce que ces trois malheureux mots sont un effroi pour moi que je ne ressens rien à ton égard. C’est bien au contraire le problème. Je ressens tout. Je ressens trop. Je ne suis peut-être pas prêt à te le dire et pourtant,

Je t’aime, Drago.

Je ne pourrais probablement jamais t’aimer comme tu le mérites, je ne peux donc en aucun cas te demander quoi que ce soit. De m’attendre, de m’aimer, de me supporter, non… Je ne te demande rien.

Mais je veux faire mieux pour toi, Drago. Et je suis déterminé à te montrer par des actes ce que ma bouche est incapable de former.

Harry. »

_Comme tous les matins depuis deux mois, je relis ces paroles que je connais à présent par coeur. En réalité, je les ai retenues dès ma première lecture tant j’en avais besoin, tant je désespérais de les entendre, tant je ne pouvais les espérer._

_Deux mois maintenant que je suis confiné au Manoir, que je n’ai plus de liberté car Lucius s’est fait une mission de me faire rentrer dans le droit chemin - un chemin dans lequel mes sentiments pour un autre homme n’ont pas leur place._

_Deux mois depuis la visite d’Harry, depuis sa lettre que je dévore à m’en faire mal. Une lettre à laquelle je réponds tous les jours, même si mes mots ne lui sont pas envoyés. Comment le pourraient-ils quand je suis cloitré au Manoir, avec pour toute compagnie les gorilles de Lucius, quand ce n’est pas mon père lui-même qui m’apprend la leçon. La leçon de la vie, la leçon de son business, dans lequel il est déterminé à m’inclure au plus tôt._

_Deux mois que je réfléchis, que je désespère de ne pas le voir, que je m’inquiète de son état, que je morfonds et ce, d’autant plus lorsque j’entends parler de Riddle - à chaque instant du jour, j’ai l’impression, mon père lui voue un réel culte - sans savoir si Harry est de nouveau à ses côtés._

_Deux mois jusqu’à arriver à aujourd’hui. Vendredi 30 mai. Deux semaines avant le début des examens. Dans quelques heures, Dobby va être envoyé à l’Académie pour recevoir les papiers me préparant au passage de mon diplôme. Et avec ce voyage, la possibilité de confier un mot à Potter, si j’osais. Après huit semaines de lavage de cerveau, j’avoue manquer de force et pourtant, ma détermination reste inébranlable. Mais c’est la peur de ce qui m’attend à l’extérieur, la peur de la réaction d’Harry qui me fait hésiter. Sans nouvelles de lui - bien sûr - sans nouvelles de Blaise - Père m’ayant confisqué tous mes moyens de communication - sans nouvelles d’Oncle Severus - répudié du Manoir par un Lucius trop jaloux, je n’ai plus aucun allié et je reste dans le flou, dans l’indécision la plus totale._

_Après avoir composé ma lettre quotidienne à Harry - seul moment qui me permet de tenir dans cet enfer - un acte dont je n’aurais donc pu me passer, malgré cette journée cruciale - je fais les cent pas dans ma chambre._

_J’ai encore quelques minutes de solitude à profiter, les hommes de Lucius me laissant une heure maximum pour effectuer ma toilette, mais ce répit est malheureusement bientôt écoulé. Je continue de faire les cent pas, et c’est ainsi que ma mère me trouve, quelques minutes plus tard._

_Je hausse les sourcils en découvrant son visage à travers l’encadrement de la porte que je n’ai même pas entendue s’ouvrir._

_« J’ai frappé, » m’informe-t-elle comme si le besoin de se justifier se faisait sentir._

_Peut-être s’imagine-t-elle que je me suis déjà transformé en un Lucius miniature. Pourtant, ce ne sera jamais le cas avec moi. Je lui souris donc légèrement, même si je n’ai rien dans ma vie qui m’apporte suffisamment de joie pour élaborer une telle expression faciale._

_Narcissa referme la porte derrière elle et de nouveau, je fronce les sourcils. Je n’ai pas été seul avec ma mère depuis deux mois, comme si elle était la cause de ma faiblesse à cette ‘maladie’ transmise par Potter. L’imbécilité de mon Père me fait encore trembler de rage, même après tout ce temps._

_« Après des jours à le travailler au corps, » m’explique ma mère alors que je n’ai toujours pas ouvert la bouche, « Lucius m’a finalement accordé un moment en tête à tête avec toi, Dragon, même si pour lui, je suis seulement de surveillance. Il m’a mise en garde néanmoins, s’il se passe quoi que ce soit d’inhabituel, … En réalité, il ne m’a pas dit ce qu’il me ferait mais je ne l’écoutais que d’une oreille distraite après qu’il m’ait accordé ce droit légitime. J’espère que ton nouveau chien de garde te sied. »_

_Et elle me sourit largement, des larmes perlant à ses yeux. Elle aussi a souffert de ces dernières semaines. Je m’approche de ma Mère pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front. Je suis plus grand qu’elle à présent, et ce, malgré sa taille plus que raisonnable pour une femme - elle était mannequin dans une autre vie._

_« Merci de me prodiguer une si agréable accalmie, » lui dis-je d’une voix enrouée, due à mon manque d’élocution journalière. Mes cordes vocales ont déjà commencé à se rouiller. « Tu n’aurais pu choisir un meilleur jour. »_

_Même si elle ne comprend pas cette dernière réplique, Narcissa me sourit avant de m’entrainer vers mon petit salon où nous nous installons en silence. Quelques minutes après avoir tiré la sonnette, une domestique vient nous apporter du thé. Narcissa et moi n’avons cessé de nous fixer. Je sais qu’elle a quelque chose à me dire mais qu’elle hésite, c’est étrange. Ma mère n’a jamais agi de la sorte. J’ai moi-même des choses que j’aimerais lui confier - c’est ma première confidente depuis des semaines après tout - mais je n’ai malheureusement pas le luxe d’hésiter, je sais qu’il m’est impossible de lui dire quoi que ce soit, de peur de la perdre, elle autant que les autres._

_Après avoir sirotés notre thé dans une atmosphère lourde de tension, ma mère repose tranquillement sa tasse avant de plonger ses yeux dans les miens. Que la discussion commence!_

_« Mon Drago, je ne peux pas te laisser être malheureux, » débute-t-elle doucement, directement dans le vif du sujet, je l’ai connu plus subtile mais il faut croire que nous manquons de temps. « Je ne peux pas le laisser te détruire à petit feu. Devoir l’observer de loin depuis des semaines sans être capable de faire quoi que ce soit a été l’action, l’inaction la plus difficile de toute ma vie. Les choses ne peuvent continuer de la sorte. »_

_« Pourquoi ne pas l’avoir arrêté dans ce cas, Mère, » je lui réplique, plus amer que prévu, « Il t’a rendu tout aussi malheureuse et t’a détruite à petit feu et pourtant, tu n’as jamais rien fait. »_

_Une larme s’écoule lentement sur la joue de Narcissa mais elle ne fait rien pour l’arrêter et j’ai presqu’envie de tendre ma main pour m’en charger._

_« Si j’avais su qu’un divorce te tiendrait éloigné de lui, de ses préjugés et de sa soif insatiable de pouvoir, crois-moi, je l’aurais fait, »_

_« Pourquoi ne pas divorcer maintenant? »_

_« Au cas où tu ne l’aurais pas remarqué, Drago, ton père est le maire de cette ville et de ce fait, l’un des hommes les plus puissants que je connaisse. »_

_« Il n’y a donc rien à faire, pas d’espoir, c’est ce que tu cherches à me dire, »_

_« Non, bien sûr que non, » s’empresse-t-elle d’affirmer. « Je parlais pour moi, je ne faisais que répondre à ta question. Il y aurait des moyens pour te libérer de son joug. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t’aider, Drago. Mais pour ce faire, je dois savoir ce que tu veux. Je dois savoir ce qui te rend heureux. Je dois surtout savoir ce qui s’est passé pour que ton Père réagisse de la sorte et te cloitre dans ce Manoir. »_

_Mon visage est fermé alors que je regarde ma mère. Est-ce un autre stratagème de Lucius pour me montrer à quel point il dirige mon monde à présent, à quel point je suis impuissant? Mais je ne vois que sincérité dans les pupilles de Narcissa, qui semble à deux doigts de flancher, sans que j’en comprenne vraiment la raison._

_« Pourquoi me regardes-tu avec tant de désespoir dans les yeux, Mère, je ne comprends, » ne puis-je m’empêcher de demander._

_« T’es-tu regardé dans une glace ces dernières semaines? »_

_Je fronce les sourcils en secouant la tête. Je n’ai personne à qui plaire ici, pourquoi donc devrais-je m’observer dans ma psyché?_

_« Tes traits se sont durcis, Drago, et tu as maigri. Beaucoup trop maigri pour que ce soit sain. Tu continues à prendre soin de toi mais sans que l’acte en lui-même t’intéresse. Tu es en train de te perdre à cause de ton Père et je ne peux te laisser continuer sur cette pente dangereuse. J’ai peur qu’un matin ton âme ait disparu de ton corps et que mon fils ne soit désormais qu’une coquille vide. Alors, s’il te plait, raconte-moi ce qui t’es arrivé. »_

_Ma mère n’est plus la seule dont les larmes débordent de ses yeux désormais, je la suis, sans honte, conscient qu’elle ne compte pas m’en vouloir ni me morigéner pour cette acte de faiblesse - elle en est probablement heureuse, au fond, que je sois capable de me laisser aller devant elle._

_« J’ai rencontré Harry en début d’année scolaire, » je murmure d’une petite voix, comme si mon Père pouvait m’entendre malgré son absence. « C’était mon professeur de Littérature et d’Ecriture d’Invention. Je l’ai détesté au premier regard sans avoir de réelles raisons, à part qu’il était différent de moi, de nous à l’Académie, et qu’il portait cette différence avec fierté. J’ai tout fait pour me moquer de lui et lui manquer de respect, même si je finissais toujours par perdre la face, jusqu’à ce qu’il me propose un marché. C’est un grand écrivain, vois-tu, il a un talent fou avec les mots et il trouve que je me débrouille bien. Alors il m’a demandé de m’ouvrir à travers l’écriture, ce que j’ai accepté de faire. Nos retenues littéraires sont rapidement devenues les temps forts de ma semaine, et aisément, une amitié s’est nouée entre nous. Enfin, c’était bien plus que de l’amitié, et ce depuis le début, même si je ne voulais pas l’avouer. J’ai été attiré dès que j’ai posé mes yeux sur lui, lors de ma rentrée. Il est beau et chaque parcelle de son visage brandit son intelligence en étendard. »_

_« Quel âge a-t-il? » m’arrête ma mère dont les joues ont rosies depuis le début de mon récit qu’elle prend avec un calme impressionnant - je n’en suis pas encore aux parties les plus juteuses en même temps._

_« 21 ans. Et c’est quelqu’un de compliqué, il m’a mis en garde dès le début. »_

_« Le début de quoi exactement, Drago? »_

_« Je me suis débrouillé pour trouver des renseignements sur lui et notamment l’adresse de son club préféré. J’y suis allé plusieurs fois, » pas la peine de lui parler de ma tête dans les cuvettes, je pense que tout le monde est heureux d’oublier cet évènement, « et on s’est considérablement rapproché, »_

_« Jusqu’à quel point exactement, Drago? » me demande Narcissa, plus seulement empourprée, mais les yeux intenses dans les miens._

_« Suffisamment pour qu’on couche ensemble. Je t’arrête avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit. Il ne m’a pas forcé. C’était complètement consenti de ma part et ce malgré ses nombreuses mises en garde. Nous n’avons que quatre ans de différence et j’ai de toute façon atteint ma majorité sexuelle. Bref, malgré les complications d’Harry, disons qu’on était en couple jusqu’au mois de mars. Père a finalement eu vent de ma préférence sexuelle et voilà où nous en sommes aujourd’hui. Je n’ai pas reparlé à Harry. La dernière fois qu’on s’est vu, les choses ne se sont pas particulièrement bien passée. D’où mon état déplorable. »_

_C’est une version édulcorée de la vérité mais néanmoins réaliste et efficace pour que ma Mère comprenne la situation. Elle est choquée, bien sûr, mais je ne sais pas ce qui la tracasse le plus dans le flot d’informations que je viens de lui donner._

_« Pourquoi ne m’avoir jamais dit que tu préférais les garçons? » me demande-t-elle, étriquée. Ah, c’est donc ça._

_« Parce que je savais quelle serait ta réaction, identique à celle de Père et puis sincèrement, je n’avais pas trouvé celui pour qui j’étais prêt à vous affronter. »_

_« C’était donc le premier? »_

_« Bien sûr. J’ai une réputation à l’Académie, c’est vrai mais ça c’était important. Pour moi, c’est avec lui que j’ai vraiment perdu ma virginité car c’est avec lui que ça a compté. »_

_« Tu parles de lui comme si… »_

_« Je l’aimais? Mais c’est exactement le cas, Mère. Je l’aime. »_

_« Très bien, » s’exclame-t-elle en hochant la tête. « Quelles sont les complications dont tu parles concernant Harry? »_

_Narcissa est plus perspicace que prévue et moi je me retrouve coincé. Je ne veux pas parler de ces choses-là avec elle, j’en viendrais presque à comprendre l’incapacité d’Harry à aligner trois mots en matière de sentiments._

_Avant que j’ai pu formuler ma pensée, ma mère s’exclame:_

_« Et juste pour que tu sois au courant, je n’ai jamais eu la même opinion que ton père concernant l’homosexualité. Ce n’est peut-être pas la norme à laquelle je suis habituée, mais je ne vois pas quel est mon droit à juger d’une part ce que tu fais dans ton intimité et d’autre part, la personne que tu aimes. »_

_C’est ce qui me décide finalement à ouvrir la bouche, et à avouer la vérité, me permettant ainsi de l’affronter. Je lui parle de Riddle, bien sûr. Je lui parle de la drogue. Je lui parle de tout ce que ma Mère pourrait utiliser pour m’empêcher de revoir Harry, pourtant, à la fin de mon monologue, elle ne me dit rien, elle se contente de hocher la tête, pensivement. Et moi, bien sûr, j’ai envie de défendre Harry. Je lui parle de son enfance, parce que je n’ai pas le choix, et Narcissa, malgré la rudesse de ses traits ne peut s’empêcher de verser quelques larmes._

_« J’ai parlé à Oncle Severus avant qu’il ne soit définitivement banni de cette maison, parce que je voulais avoir des nouvelles d’Harry - bien sûr, il ne m’en a pas donné. Il désapprouve notre relation et ne lui en veut donc pas de ne pas t’en avoir parlé avant, je l’avais menacé de raconter à Père pour vous deux. Toujours est-il que dans son grand mystère, il n’a laissé échapper qu’une phrase que je n’ai pas vraiment saisie. Il m’a redit qu’Harry avait traversé des épreuves dont je ne pouvais avoir idée. Et, même si au départ, je pensais qu’il parlait de Vernon, je me dis qu’il voulait probablement parler d’autre chose, qu’il est au courant d’une information que j’ignore. Enfin, voilà, tu sais à peu près tout. »_

_Ma mère me fixe durant de si longues minutes que j’ai un instant peur qu’elle se soit statufiée, mais elle m’adresse un très léger sourire, avant de s’exclamer:_

_« Je pourrais toujours trouver un moyen de demander à Severus ce qu’il voulait dire. Je sais qu’il me répondra. »_

_« Pourquoi m’aider? » je lui demande, les sourcils froncés, « Il me semble évident que tu désapprouves toi aussi. »_

_« Est-ce que je désapprouve? Je l’ignore. Il faudrait que je rencontre ce jeune homme avant de me faire une idée, » ce simple fait me donne envie d’exploser de rire, imaginez Harry rencontrer ma mère, il viendrait complètement défoncé juste pour supporter ce calvaire. « Ce qui est certain, en revanche, Dragon, c’est que je souhaite ton bonheur et il me semble évident, vue la façon dont tu parles d’Harry, que tu l’aimes et qu’il te rend heureux, ce que j’ai du mal à comprendre je l’avoue, étant donné ce que tu m’as raconté… Mais peu importe. Ce que je veux pour toi dans la vie, c’est que tu aies le droit de faire tes choix, de te tromper peut-être, de te faire du mal sans doute, mais c’est le gout de la liberté et je veux que tu sois libre. Si lui peut te donner cette liberté, au-delà d’encourager votre relation, je l’autoriserais… Non pas que tu aies besoin de mon autorisation, tu me diras. Malgré ce que tu penses, je ne suis pas comme ton Père, mon désir est de placer l’amour bien au-dessus du reste de mes priorités. Mon amour pour toi, notamment. »_

_« Et qu’en est-il de ton amour pour Severus, Mère? Qu’en est-il de son amour pour toi? Pourquoi vous empêcher d’être ensemble à cause du pouvoir d’un autre? »_

_« Ton histoire - ce que tu m’en as raconté en tout cas - me semble assez semblable, jeune homme, si on lui retire l’élément féminin bien sûr, alors, évite de me juger, veux-tu? »_

_Cette remarque dite sous le coup de la passion me fait sourire. J’aime quand Narcissa me parle comme une maman et non une Mère. C’est tout ce que j’ai toujours désiré._

_« C’est très différent au contraire. Tu as été marié à Père pour son argent et pour son nom. Tu ne l’as jamais aimé. Alors que je suis persuadé qu’Harry aime Tom, même s’il ne veut pas l’admettre, »_

_« Et ça ne t’empêche pas de vouloir être avec lui? »_

_« Non, car il a été capable d’avouer, même par écrit, qu’il m’aimait. Et c’est suffisant pour moi pour que je souhaite déplacer des montagnes. Et ce devrait être suffisant pour toi et Severus également. »_

_Narcissa m’observe, choquée que je me sois laissé emporter par ma passion. Elle n’a pas l’habitude de me voir ainsi. Elle se contente donc de me fixer puis de hocher la tête._

_« Très bien, que veux-tu faire dans ce cas? En quoi puis-je t’aider? »_

_Mes yeux sortent très probablement de leurs orbites alors que je me repasse en boucle dans ma tête les propos de cette femme supposée être ma mère - un être que rien n’atteint. Vient-elle vraiment de me proposer son aide pour que je puisse ‘reconquérir’ mon enseignant? Je dois rêver._

_« Drago, tu n’as pas perdu ta langue j’espère? Tu vas en avoir besoin si tu revoies ce cher Harry. »_

_C’est sûr, je rêve. Dans quel monde puis-je être pour que ma Mère dise des propos si ambiguës, pleins de sous-entendus, voir même complètement déplacés. Ma tête doit être drôle à voir puisque Narcissa s’autorise un petit rire._

_« Si on m’avait dit que je pourrais voir le jour où Drago Malefoy se retrouverait muet, je ne l’aurais pas cru… »_

_« Mère, tu sais que tu viens implicitement de parler d’un futur baiser entre Harry et moi? J’ai le droit d’être choqué tout de même… »_

_« C’est toi qui a les idées mal placées, mon Dragon. Je parlais tout simplement des mots que vous devrez vous dire. »_

_« Mais bien sûr, » dis-je en secouant la tête. Et en plus, elle est de mauvaise foi! « Très bien, si tu veux vraiment m’aider- »_

_« Je pensais qu’on avait été clair à ce sujet! »_

_« Il faut que je trouve un moyen de lui passer un message - ce qui ne devrait pas être compliqué, grâce à Dobby - mais il va surtout falloir que je puisse quitter ma chambre et le Manoir pour aller le voir chez lui car, comme tu l’as si délicatement fait remarquer, nous avons à parler. J’ai notamment besoin de m’assurer que ses sentiments à mon égard n’ont pas changé. Ensuite, j’aviserais. Je peux supporter les assauts de Père, si je sais qu’Harry est de mon côté. »_

_Narcissa se perd dans ses pensées durant une bonne quinzaine de minutes avant de dévoiler un sourire malicieux qui me ferait presque peur si je n’en avais pas déjà vu de pire._

_« Le plan va être très simple, Drago. Tu vas écrire ton mot pour Harry et le passer par l’intermédiaire de Dobby en espérant qu’il accepte de te recevoir chez lui. Ce soir, nous allons faire croire à ton Père que tu es malade. Tu vas rester bien tranquillement dans ton lit. Vu ta pâleur extrême, je n’aurais pas grand chose à faire pour qu’on nous croit. Lucius viendra t’examiner. Tu montreras à quel point tu es mal. Et je me proposerais de te servir de garde malade. Il devrait me l’accorder. Et donc demain, tu pourras tranquillement et néanmoins discrètement sortir de la maison tandis que je ferai le guet dans ta chambre. »_

_Le sourire narquois que je renvois à ma Mère se doit d’être aussi efficace que le sien. Elle est intelligente et moi, je vais avoir la chance de retrouver Harry, si ce n’est pour quelques heures._

_Satisfait, je m’empresse d’écrire une brève note alors que Narcissa fait appeler Dobby dans ma chambre. Je lui confie le message et l’observe de par ma fenêtre partir en direction de l’Académie, mon espoir finalement retrouvé._

_Quelques minutes après qu’il ait quitté les terres de notre demeure, je me retourne vers mon salon, observant ma mère, dont les sourcils sont légèrement froncés. Je ne sais pas à quoi elle pense exactement mais, même si elle a des doutes concernant ses décisions, je sais qu’elle ne reviendra jamais sur sa promesse. Elle m’aime trop pour ça. Je me rapproche d’elle lentement avant de m’asseoir à ses côtés sur le divan. Je lui caresse doucement la joue jusqu’à ce que ses yeux se dirigent sur moi. Elle me sourit et je la prends dans mes bras, un geste rare dans cette maison._

_« J’aimerais te rendre la pareille avec Severus, » je lui murmure doucement à l’oreille et elle attrape ma main pour la serrer fébrilement. « Tu sais, maman, » et elle sursaute presque du fait de ce titre que je n’ai normalement pas le droit d’utiliser, « les enfants aussi souhaitent voir leurs parents heureux. »_

_Je la sens secouée de sanglots durant quelques minutes mais au moment où elle se redresse, aucune larme ne pare son visage. C’est à peine si ses yeux sont rougis, alors qu’elle me déclare, en me regardant amusée:_

_« Qui t’as rendu si sage mon fils? »_

_« Harry, bien sûr, » je lui réponds, limite exaspéré. « Passe cinq minutes avec lui et on en reparlera. Non seulement tu auras une migraine carabinée du fait de son extrême complexité. Mais en plus tu t’apercevras de la nécessité à être mature quand lui semble coincé dans une enfance qu’il n’a pas eue. »_

_Et Narcissa a le malheur d’exploser de rire. Ce n’est pas comme si ce que je venais de dire était drôle. En attendant, je la suis, car, depuis deux mois, je n’ai pas particulièrement ressenti le besoin, ni eu la possibilité de me laisser aller de la sorte. Et pour mon plus grand bonheur, le reste de ma journée nous permet à ma Mère et moi de nous délecter de la compagnie de l’autre comme lorsque je n’avais que cinq ans, jusqu’à ce que vers dix-neuf heures, au retour de Dobby, la phase un de notre plan entre en action._

…

Il est exactement 13h55 et je tourne comme un lion en cage dans mon appartement. Je n’ai plus l’habitude d’y être depuis quelques semaines et la grandeurs des pièces du Manoir me manque à cet instant. Je me sens sur le point d’étouffer, même si je sais que la dimension de mon salon n’a rien à voir la-dedans.

D’abord, il y a eu ce mot de Drago : _« Je serai chez toi à 14h demain. Si tu penses toujours ce que tu m’as dit, attends-moi. »_ Un mot inattendu, oh combien désiré.

Ensuite - maintenant - il y a l’attente. Cette attente interminable qui me fait me ronger les sangs, qui me fait oublier qui je suis. 

Et puis, enfin, il y a ce que je m’apprête à faire. Quelque chose que je ne devrais pas et ce, pour de multiples raisons, mais je n’ai pas d’autre choix. Je le dois, à Drago et à moi.

Dans le but de me calmer alors que les secondes semblent s’enchainer bien trop lentement, j’enclenche mon téléphone sur sa station d’accueil pour faire résonner en musique de fond dans l’appartement les mesures de « We are Young ». En passant la mélodie en boucle, j’espère mettre Drago immédiatement dans l’ambiance. Je ne sais pas à quoi m’attendre mais je sais que nous n’aurons que très peu de temps. Car Drago doit retourner chez lui de peur de se faire repérer par son père, et moi, je dois retrouver Tom et me parer de mon masque du week-end. Professeur le jour, dealer la nuit, qui pourrait croire que je mène cette existence en m’observant? Personne.

Juste à ce moment-là, deux brefs coups frappés à la porte m’indiquent de l’arrivée de mon blondinet et mon coeur s’arrête. Je ne me rappelle même pas avoir franchi les mètres me séparant de mon entrée, mais, tout à coup, la porte s’ouvre et je vois, pour la première fois en deux mois, les yeux tempétueux de Drago, ses cheveux blonds toujours aussi savamment accommodés. Je vois ses cernes également. Je vois ses pommettes plus marquées que dans mes souvenirs. Je vois ses vêtements, choisis pour me séduire. Je vois surtout son amour luire dans ses yeux.

Puis je ne vois plus rien, car je l’ai fermement attrapé par la taille pour le faire rentrer dans mon appartement. Et nos lèvres sont l’une sur l’autre, et nos langues s’entremêlent et même si je souhaitais, pouvais, devais respirer, je ne saurais plus comment y parvenir,  cette fonction si vitale totalement oubliée.

Sa bouche m’a manqué. Ses doigts m’ont manqué. Son corps m’a manqué. Il m’a manqué. Drago m’a manqué. Et c’est exactement ce que ma langue lui dit. C’est le message que cherche à passer mon être tout entier dans notre corps à corps. Je sais que nous devons parler mais il y a plus urgent. Je l’entraine jusqu’à ma chambre, sans lui demander son avis, sans nous permettre de reprendre notre souffle. Je l’entraine et il se laisse entrainer. Car c’est ce qu’il veut même s’il ne sait pas encore ce qu’il va recevoir.

Je l’assois sur mon lit et le déshabille cliniquement sans jamais quitter une seule fois ses lèvres. J’ai besoin d’énergie et sa salive est mon nectar, ma potion magique. Sa présence est l’unique raison qui me donne la force de faire cela. Il n’a pas l’air de se plaindre. Excepté ses gémissements, qui résonnent dans la cavité de ma bouche, je ne reçois pas d’autres réactions. Il doit encore être sous le choc de mon assaut.

Drago déshabillé, c’est à mon tour de me retrouver nu, une formalité quand ma tenue ne se constituait que d’un t-shirt et d’un léger pantalon. C’est une formalité que Drago ne semble même pas remarquer jusqu’à ce que je nous détache enfin. Je m’autorise un coup d’oeil appuyé sur Drago et son corps - alors qu’il me dévisage, tremblant. Il a retrouvé des couleurs, Dieu merci. Il est prêt, je l’espère.

« J’ai quelque chose pour toi, Drago, » je murmure d’une petite voix, et même dans ma tête, j’entends les trémolos de mon incertitude. Je me dois d’être ferme et décidé, sinon, Drago ne me suivra jamais.

Je plonge mes émeraudes dans les hématites de Drago, je le charme de mes pupilles, je lui inflige ma détermination.

Au loin, j’entends la mélodie de ‘We are Young’ qui recommence et je me lance.

…

_Dire que je m’attendais à une telle réaction de la part d’Harry serait peut-être exagéré, enfin peut-être pas. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Je n’ai plus de raison, plus de sens. Comment faire autrement face à l’assaut d’Harry? Comment faire autrement face au corps d’Harry nu? Et ses paroles…_

_« Drago, je veux que tu me fasses l’amour, » Okay, je ne m’attendais définitivement pas à ça._

_Je suis probablement déjà rouge mais, mes joues s’empourprent davantage. Harry est un dominant - à part quand il est avec Tom, et encore… enfin, je ne veux pas penser à lui maintenant - un dominant, je disais donc, il ne m’est donc jamais venu à l’esprit d’inverser nos rôles. Certes, je me rappelle d’une de nos premières discussions où je lui avais dit qu’il n’avait pas encore trouvé l’homme avec qui il pouvait se sentir suffisamment en sécurité pour passer à l’acte - j’étais si loin de la vérité à l’époque - mais depuis ce moment-là, je n’y ai jamais vraiment réfléchis. Ses paroles me choquent donc mais je suis loin d’être arrivé au bout de mes surprises._

_« Attention, Drake, » me dit-il, utilisant j’en suis sûr mon surnom délibérément. « Ça ne va pas être facile. Je ne te propose pas quelque chose de romantique malgré mes paroles. Ça ne va même pas être agréable. Pour moi, c’est certain. Pour toi aussi, je pense. C’est une épreuve que je te propose. Je ne suis pas sûr d’être capable de la supporter. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois capable de la gérer. Mais on en a besoin si l’on veut avancer. »_

_Il m’a ferré comme un novice - que je suis - et je suis donc bien incapable de lui refuser malgré ses paroles que je ne comprends qu’à peine. Surtout quand je le vois prendre les choses en main, en s’allongeant sur le dos, les jambes légèrement écartées - je n’ai même pas la présence d’esprit de lui demander une explication. Je bois ses paroles comme toujours et y obéit, excité malgré moi._

_« Viens là, » me murmure-t-il en me montrant l’espace entre ses cuisses et je ne peux m’empêcher de lui obéir. « Regarde-moi. »_

_Ces paroles sont douces mais autoritaires. C’est exactement comme ça que je l’imagine avec Tom. Receveur mais dominant dans l’âme. Voilà que je repense à Riddle, ce n’est décidément pas le moment._

_« N’y as-tu jamais pensé? » me demande-t-il en souriant doucement._

_Je rougis, légèrement honteux. Disons que j’y ai bien entendu déjà pensé mais par contre, nous n’en avons jamais parlé._

_« Tu n’en as pas envie? Tu ne veux pas essayer? » je suis hypnotisé par son ton et je m’empresse d’acquiescer, même si je comprends tout à coup que ma réponse n’importe que peu pour Harry. Je crois qu’il me soumettrait à sa volonté quel qu’ait pu être mes intentions. Cette idée me fait peur mais je n’ai pas le temps d’y réfléchir car Harry s’est saisi de ma main pour la faire passer près d’une partie de son anatomie que je ne connais définitivement pas bien._

_Accès interdit. Je suis bien entendu curieux et j’observe et tout à coup, je redresse la tête pour fixer Harry._

_« Tu as… »_

_« Un tatouage, oui, » affirme-t-il en souriant avant de murmurer, une expression au visage que j’apparente à de l’incertitude, « Tu es la deuxième personne à le voir, »_

_Riddle bien entendu. Il a oublié le tatoueur… Je regarde Harry plus durement pour comprendre que tatoueur il n’y a pas eu. Tom Riddle est donc celui à l’origine de cet éclair. Ce fait me donne presqu’envie de vomir - ce qui n’est clairement pas le moment. Qui irait jusqu’à tatouer son amant à un endroit si intime pour ancrer définitivement sa propriété? Je commence à entrevoir les raisons d’Harry et l’importance de l’acte que nous sommes sur le point de faire._

_J’observe Harry, ses traits, maintenant que les miens se sont enfin durcis sous l’effet de la détermination. Lui semble au contraire de moins en moins volontaire. Je repense à ses paroles, à leur sens caché. Désagréable. Une épreuve. Incapable de le supporter. Un besoin._

_Je ne comprends décidément pas mais Harry ne me laisse pas le temps de réfléchir. Il reprend mes lèvres, guidant notre baiser comme souvent pour me laisser complètement excité. Lui, par contre, ne l’est pas du tout, et, même si ce fait me dérange, je n’ai pas le temps de m’y arrêter. Un lubrifiant apparait en effet dans mes mains et je regarde Harry, les yeux écarquillés, complètement ahuri. Niveau romantisme, on repassera, c’est certain._

_« Vas-y, Drago, » m’encourage-t-il mais je suis presque sûr que ses encouragements valent également pour lui-même._

_Je suis à quelques centimètres d’Harry seulement et je sens son coeur battre à une vitesse insoutenable. Peut-être devrions-nous prendre notre temps. Je m’apprête à le lui dire mais le capuchon du flacon est déjà retiré, Harry ayant décidé que le moment était venu, il s’occupe de verser le liquide lui-même. Je suis le témoin d’une scène étrange quand je devrais être un acteur._

_La fraicheur du lubrifiant sur mes doigts me fait sursauter, j’avais presque oublié cette sensation légèrement désagréable. Je me demande comment Harry va pouvoir la supporter alors qu’il semble si tendu. Un instant j’ai envie d’en revêtir ma propre intimité. Je ne veux pas que les règles changent entre nous, pas vraiment. Je suis curieux, c’est vrai mais il y a quelque chose d’étrange dans ce moment que nous sommes en train de vivre et je n’aime pas ça. Bien sûr, la voix d’Harry me rappelle à la raison alors que je suis à une seconde de sombrer dans une panique sans nom._

_« Drago, regarde-moi, c’est à partir de maintenant que les choses vont devenir délicates, mais j’ai besoin que tu continues. On en a besoin tous les deux, d’accord? »_

_Je hoche la tête. Sa requête semble être sensée. Sauf qu’après avoir introduit à peine un centimètre de mon doigt à l’intérieur d’Harry, elle ne l’est plus du tout. Pour la simple raison que les yeux d’Harry se sont fermés dans l’instant et que ce que je vois sur son visage n’est qu’une représentation de la douleur. Or, je sais, pour l’avoir vécu, qu’une pénétration si légère, ne crée aucune souffrance. Elle est donc entièrement psychologique. Et pour la première fois, je me demande ce que je suis en train de faire. Pourquoi lui infliger cela? Je suis sur le point d’arrêter, de mettre un terme à cette mascarade, mais la main d’Harry me fait cesser toutes pensées. D’un mouvement, il bouge mon doigt complètement à l’intérieur de lui, en se mordant la lèvre si fortement que le sang coule, ses yeux sont irrémédiablement clos._

_« Continue, » me souffle-t-il et je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire. Je suis complètement perdu. Mais j’obéis car c’est ainsi que les choses fonctionnent avec Harry._

_J’introduis un second doigt et le souffle d’Harry se fait erratique mais pour les mauvaises raisons, je le sais. Mes gestes sont maladroits et ce d’autant plus du fait de la situation mais je ne suis pas sûr qu’Harry en ait quelque chose à faire._

_Trois doigts en lui et sa main me lâche enfin, me laissant maître de mes mouvements, que je veux le plus doux possible afin de l’étirer tranquillement. J’imagine que sa douleur peut s’évanouir selon ma façon de gérer la situation. J’ai tort._

_Ses deux mains à présent agrippés aux draps, ses yeux toujours si clos que j’en ai mal pour lui, cette façon qu’il a de se concentrer, je me demande ce qui se passe derrière ses yeux. J’ai un élément de réponse, alors que tout à coup, la voix d’Harry résonne, à peine plus élevée qu’un murmure:_

_« Tom, »_

_Si je ne me sentais pas bizarre avant, forcément l’entente de ce prénom serait suffisante pour me faire partir en courant. Mais en même temps, la mention de Riddle me donne encore plus envie de rester. Je m’explique. Harry ne vient pas de crier son nom dans les affres de la passion, bien au contraire. Il est en souffrance. Il a peur. Il a la sensation de ne pas être en sécurité et Tom est forcément celui qu’il appelle._

_Le sang de sa lèvre se met à couler sur son menton et je suis complètement transfiguré alors que je poursuis ma préparation. J’ai l’impression d’être sur pilote automatique alors que c’est ma toute première fois. J’ai des difficultés à exprimer - même dans ma tête - ce que je vis, ce qu’Harry nous force à vivre. Le nom de Tom continue de retentir dans la pièce à intervalle régulier, toujours chuchoté. Si bas que je peux l’oublier. Je pourrais l’oublier si l’acte sexuel en lui-même me donnait du plaisir. Mais comme Harry me l’a dit quelques minutes plus tôt, ce n’est absolument pas le cas. Et je me demande, une fois encore, ce que je suis en train de faire, jusqu’à ce que la main d’Harry retrouve mon sexe et qu’il le couvre du liquide visqueux._

_C’est comme si Harry était en connexion direct avec mes pensées. Chaque fois que je veux m’arrêter, chaque fois que je commence à réfléchir, il est là, à m’intimer de poursuivre. La sensation de ses doigts sur mon sexe est un bonheur sans nom, et ce d’autant plus après deux mois d’abstinence. Deux mois sans Harry certes. Deux mois sans ma propre main également. Comment trouver le désir de se branler en effet lorsque tout fout le camp autour de nous? Après des semaines, ce geste si simple d’un aller et retour me fait l’effet d’une bombe. Je gémis de plaisir, oubliant pour quelques secondes seulement Harry et ce que je m’apprête à lui faire._

_Ses mouvements s’arrêtent malheureusement trop tôt et alors qu’il me positionne devant son étau de chairs, je sens pour la première fois mon réel désir de pousser et d’explorer. Ce désir passe très rapidement, alors que je me retrouve enfoncé entièrement en Harry, pour deux raisons distinctes. D’une part car Harry se tend et s’immobilise complètement. Si je pensais avoir vu, quelques secondes plus tôt, la réaction d’Harry paniqué et en souffrance, ce n’était absolument rien comparé à ce que j’observe maintenant. Harry est en train de pleurer, des larmes coulant avec abondance sur ses joues et même si ses mots sont trop murmurés pour que je les comprenne, je sais qu’il est en train d’appeler à l’aide, il est en train d’appeler Tom à l’aide. Et moi, j’ai l’impression d’être un violeur et je me fais horreur. Mon mouvement est déjà arrêté mais je n’ose même pas me retirer. La main d’Harry vient une nouvelle fois se poser sur moi pour me forcer à continuer. Il me retire presqu’entièrement de lui puis astreint ma hanche à revenir en avant, une première fois, une seconde fois mais mon corps n’imprime pas le mouvement. Il ne le veut pas, ne le peut pas car son désir et son plaisir l’ont totalement fui. Certes, la chaleur de l’intérieur d’Harry, l’étreinte produite par son tunnel de chairs autour de mon pénis est agréable mais ce n’est pas l’extase, au contraire. Et je comprends pourquoi, c’est la seconde raison du déclin de mon désir. Même si la pensée de pénétrer Harry constituait au préalable un vague fantasme, ce n’était pas quelque chose que j’avais forcément envie d’expérimenter. Ce n’est tout simplement pas ce que j’aime. Ce n’est pas ce que je veux. Je veux Harry et non une pale réplique de mon amant, en souffrance, perdu dans des cauchemars, absolument inatteignable. Et je sais, à cet instant, que je ne peux aller au bout, qu’il faut que je m’arrête. J’ai non seulement la sensation de le violer mais d’être violé moi-même, ce qui est tout à fait éprouvant et horrible._

_« Harry, s’il te plait, arrête, je n’ai pas envie de continuer, » lui dis-je en tentant de me retirer mais il m’en empêche._

_Malgré ses tourments, il reste bel et bien en contrôle, en charge. Il ne peut pas se détendre et demeure tout à fait conscient de ce qui se passe autour de lui, et ce, malgré ses yeux toujours aussi clos et inondés de larmes._

_Ses yeux, qui, soudainement, s’entrouvrent pour me fixer. Et ce que je lis dans ses orbes est une horreur sans nom. Ce qu’il est en train de se faire subir ne devrait même pas exister. C’est encore pire que ce que j’imaginais. Ses pupilles sont aussi dilatées que s’il était sous héroïne. Mais la dilatation n’a rien à voir avec son plaisir cette fois-ci. Sa souffrance atteint des sommets. Il est coincé dans un monde de douleur dont il ne peut sortir et moi, je reste là, les bras ballants, alors qu’il m’ordonne de continuer._

_« Jusqu’au bout, Drago, » m’enjoint-il et dans le désespoir de sa voix et de ses yeux, je ne peux faire qu’obéir._

_Jusqu’au bout, comme il le veut, puisque c’est ce dont il semble avoir besoin pour l’instant. Jusqu’au bout c’est à dire jusqu’à mon éjaculation, tout à fait mécanique à force de quelques coups de butoir. Mais ma jouissance est absente, tout comme la sienne qui n’a de toute façon, jamais commencé._

_Ma semence déversée en lui, je me désengage pour retomber sur le lit, à ses côtés, épuisé, vidé de tout ce qui fait de moi celui que je suis. Je n’arrive plus à respirer. Je n’arrive plus à penser. Seulement à observer le malheur d’Harry, qui, après s’être contrôlé durant de longues minutes, semble incapable de poursuivre sur cette voie._

_Il se lève prestement pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Le suivre est pour moi impossible, je ne suis même pas sûr qu’il ait envie de ma présence à ses côtés, pas quand je l’entends tout à coup vomir tripes et boyaux dans ses toilettes. Que pouvait-il bien avoir en tête pour se sentir si fragile, fébrile, si impuissant? Je suis effrayé par ce qui réside dans l’esprit d’Harry. J’ai trop peur de savoir la vérité derrière tout cela. Je couvre mon visage de mes mains pour m’enfermer dans une bulle que je veux protectrice._

_J’entends l’eau de la douche couler sur Harry qui semble désireux de se décaper de toutes les odeurs, de tous les fluides emprisonnés dans son corps. Sa toilette dure une bonne demi-heure et je regarde inquiet l’horloge, conscient que mon temps s’effrite. Pour l’instant, je suis bien incapable de bouger. J’ai d’ailleurs l’impression que plus jamais mes jambes seront aptes à me porter, me transporter. Je sombre dans un micro-sommeil peuplé par les yeux d’Harry, des yeux qui ont vu l’horreur, des yeux qui sont allés en Enfer et y sont restés coincés._

_Lorsque finalement Harry sort de la salle de bain, désormais habillé, j’ai presque honte de lui faire face nu quand il semble évident qu’il veut se débarrasser de toutes les preuves de notre forfait. Ses mains sont tremblantes alors qu’il se saisit de son paquet de cigarettes. En me regardant à peine, il m’encourage à utiliser sa douche et je m’exécute, comme si mon cerveau comportait une antenne directement reliée à la bouche d’Harry._

_Je le rejoins cinq minutes plus tard dans le salon, de nouveau vêtu. Sans un bruit je m’approche du comptoir sur lequel il est assis, les yeux rivés vers l’extérieur. Harry a un verre de whisky à la main, si j’en crois la couleur et l’odeur, un verre qu’il s’empresse d’engloutir. Il est perdu dans ses pensées et ne m’entend pas arriver. Il doit cependant avoir une certaine conscience de ma personne car je ne le sens pas sursauter alors que ma tête vient se poser contre son flanc droit. Sa main trouve immédiatement mes cheveux et sans me laisser le choix - même si celui-ci m’est tout à fait agréable - il m’entraine plus près de lui, jusqu’à ce que ma tête repose sur ses genoux, Harry me caressant ma toison blonde avec beaucoup de tendresse. Nous restons dans cette position durant peut-être dix minutes, Harry fumant silencieusement, avant que mes lèvres bougent d’elle-même dans un murmure:_

_« Pourquoi? »_

_Harry n’est pas surpris par ma question, je le sais. Il me connait de toute façon, toujours à la recherche de réponses, même si en l’occurence, mon besoin est des plus compréhensible._

_« Tu ne peux pas le comprendre, » soupire-t-il avec une tristesse infinie dans la voix, probablement dans ses yeux également mais je ne les vois pas, « Mais c’est l’unique moyen pour nous prouver à tous les deux que mon coeur t’appartient Drago. Je ne te demande pas de comprendre, je ne veux même pas que tu comprennes en réalité… »_

_Du Harry tout craché._

_« Tu n’as pas besoin de me le prouver, Harry, pas de cette manière là en tout cas. C’était horrible et ça n’aurait pas dû l’être. Pas quand les mots seraient pour l’instant suffisants. »_

_« Non, Drago, les mots sont rarement suffisants. Ils sont si petits et à la fois si destructeurs. J’avais besoin de te le prouver par un acte car je savais qu’après coup, les mots que je devrais te dire finirait par ruiner tous mes efforts. »_

_Je ne comprends pas ce qu’il veut dire. J’ai l’absurde impression qu’il a pris un cours de langage cryptique avec Severus…_

_« Tu vas me détester… » dit-il, mélancolique._

_« Explique-toi, maintenant, »_

_Mon ton est ferme et pourtant, ma tête est toujours posée sur ses genoux et il continue de me caresser comme pour m’apaiser._

_« Le jour où je suis venu au Manoir, après t’avoir parlé à toi et à ton père, quand j’ai compris ce que Lucius prévoyait pour toi, j’ai pris une décision importante, celle de faire tomber le cartel de Tom pour te permettre d’échapper à ce monde corrompu, rempli d’illégalité. J’ai appelé Ron, qui m’avait proposé de l’aider, pour lui dire que je retournais définitivement la-bas mais à sa solde, afin de stopper toutes les activités criminelles du gang. Ron n’était pas particulièrement content de mon plan mais je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix. Je voulais y aller de l’intérieur, pas seulement servir de témoin. »_

_Je suis affligé par ses paroles, à la hauteur du pire que je pouvais espérer._

_« Tu dis que tu fais cela pour moi, Harry, mais tu aurais pu rester à l’écart. Si tu es revenu, c’est pour Riddle et tu le sais parfaitement. »_

_« Disons que je l’ai fait pour vous deux mais pour des raisons très différentes. »_

_« Pourquoi l’admettre si facilement? » je lui reproche presque, « Ce n’est pas dans tes habitudes. »_

_Sa main s’arrête dans mes cheveux, agrippant une mèche avec une férocité confondante._

_« C’est l’autre chose que tu dois savoir. Après avoir appelé Ron, je suis retourné à son Manoir pour les vacances, »_

_« Je m’en doutais, » je murmure sans toutefois le stopper._

_« Et il m’a baisé, »_

_« Ça aussi, » j’acquiesce, les poings serrés, avant qu’une idée se fraye un chemin dans mon esprit, « Mais ce n’est pas tout, » j’assène. Harry se tend, il sait que j’ai compris. « Toi et Riddle, vous êtes de nouveau ensemble. »_

_Harry prend une longue respiration comme s’il s’apprêtait à entamer un monologue de plusieurs minutes, peut-être a-t-il envie de m’expliquer mais la tâche semble trop lourde pour l’instant, et il abandonne, en exhalant un « Oui, » qui me transperce la poitrine._

_« J’aimerais savoir ce qu’il va te dire quand il va apprendre que je t’ai baisé, car je suis sûr qu’il va s’en apercevoir très vite, » mes mots sont durs mais nécessaires et Harry les prend sans broncher._

_« Il ne va pas être content, » approuve-t-il, ce qui me fait sortir de mes gonds._

_Comment peut-il devenir ce type cynique en l’espace d’une minute après avoir été si désespéré. C’est impensable, même pour moi, sensé me cacher sous mon masque à chaque instant. Harry est bien plus doué que moi à ce jeu mais c’en est effrayant, à la limite du psychotique._

_« Il aura raison, » dis-je pour poursuivre notre discussion, pour sortir ses pensées que je me dois d’exprimer. « Je n’en suis pas content moi-même. Si tu pouvais d’ailleurs éviter de lui dire que c’était un viol, ça m’arrangerait - même si c’en était visiblement un - j’ai encore quelques espoirs concernant ma vie, »_

_« Ce n’était pas un viol, » s’exclame Harry en attrapant mon visage brutalement pour que je lui fasse face, « Au cas où tu n’aurais pas remarqué, je suis celui qui a tout initié - qui t’a d’ailleurs gâché ta première fois - et j’étais tout à fait consentant, »_

_Je repense à son sang, à ses pleurs, à ses vomissements et je craque._

_« Harry, » je m’exclame, en colère et perturbé par ses émotions et les miennes, « Tu es incapable de voir ce que tu as sous les yeux, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c’est exactement ce que c’était, je t’assure. C’était un viol consenti peut-être mais un viol tout de même. J’ignore pourquoi tu voulais ça. J’ignore la raison de ta réaction, » cette phrase m’interpelle et je m’arrête, « En réalité, je sais pourquoi. Tu l’aimes, lui, et tu avais l’impression de le tromper car tu penses - tout comme lui le pense, il l’a après tout marqué sur ta peau - que cette partie de ton corps lui appartient, lui est réservée. »_

_Harry se mord la lèvre inférieur, se mord la langue, j’en suis sûr, ses traits se ferment, ses yeux s’écarquillent et ses larmes se remettent à couler._

_« Drago, s’il te plait, ne me fait pas ça, » murmure-t-il d’une voix étranglée._

_Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je suis en train de lui faire, de le détruire de l’intérieur peut-être, de lui faire du mal, assurément mais je ne peux m’arrêter. Il faut qu’il comprenne._

_« Admets que tu l’aimes, Harry. Si tu m’as donné ce mot il y a deux mois, si tu as accepté que je vienne, si tu m’as demandé de te faire l’amour aujourd’hui, c’est parce que tu veux qu’on soit en couple. Et la première règle à respecter est l’honnêteté. Je suis capable de le supporter, de l’accepter même car je veux être avec toi et t’aider, mais tu dois être franc. Tu dois accepter de me laisser t’aider. Ça, c’est une preuve d’amour et c’est la seule dont j’ai envie. »_

_Harry hoche subrepticement la tête, avant de déclarer, les yeux de nouveau vers l’extérieur:_

_« Même si c’est ce que je veux, ce n’est pas possible pour l’instant. »_

_« Parce que tu n’es pas libre? » je lui demande, exaspéré, surtout après ce que nous venons de faire._

_« Non, ça n’a rien à voir. Tom n’est pas jaloux. »_

_Bien sûr, j’éclate d’un rire sans humour. Je croyais qu’il connaissait Tom jusqu’au bout des doigts._

_« Pas de cette façon, en tout cas, » reprend Harry, d’une voix tendue. Il s’arrête pour sauter du comptoir avant de retourner brièvement dans sa chambre, « ce n’est pas le moment d’en parler de toute façon, » dit-il sur le chemin et je me dois de lever les yeux au ciel._

_Il me rapporte un cahier qu’il pose entre mes mains avant de déclarer, sérieux et légèrement stressé:_

_« Mon journal intime de ces deux derniers mois. J’y ai écrit tous les jours. Tu sauras exactement ce que j’ai fait et vécu, c’est la seule façon que j’envisage ton aide, par mes mots. Je veux que tu saches que c’est réel pour moi, Drago, même si tu n’as pas l’impression que je te le montre. C’est le cas, mais, comme je te l’ai déjà dit, mon passé est personnel et je ne crois pas être capable de t’en parler vraiment. Je pourrais te donner quelques informations - comme je l’ai déjà fait - mais pas la scène complète et surtout pas mon ressenti. »_

_Je le regarde sans pouvoir effacer tous mes accents de pitié à son égard. Il le remarque et il me renvoie une mine horrifiée, dégoutée. Il déteste la pitié plus que tout autre chose._

_« Sans t’affranchir de ton passé, Harry, » lui dis-je de ma voix la plus douce, « Tu ne pourra jamais être pleinement avec moi. »_

_Et de nouveau, son visage change. Cette pensée semble le terrifier au plus haut point. mais quoi exactement? La perte de plénitude d’une relation avec moi ou l’affranchissement de son passé? Me perdre ou se libérer de Riddle? Je dois savoir._

_« Harry, est-ce que tu envisages un futur pour nous? Où est-ce que tu te vois dans cinq ans? Avec moi? Avec lui? Avec nous deux? Ou préfèrerais-tu encore être mort? Il faut que tu répondes à ces questions et je ne peux pas t’aider mais tu en as tout autant besoin que moi. »_

_Harry me fixe, sonné et je sais que le moment de partir est finalement arrivé. Je me saisis de mon sac dans lequel j’avais rangé mes nombreuses lettres écrites quotidiennement. Je les pose sur son bar car il est incapable de les attraper pour l’instant._

_« On ne se reverra pas avant les examens, Harry, et d’ici là, je ne veux pas qu’on se parle - pas que j’ai de moyens de communication, de toute façon. C’est trop dangereux vis à vis de mon Père. Et puis, je veux réussir mon diplôme et je ne peux pas penser à toi, m’inquiéter pour toi en permanence - même si ce sera irrémédiablement le cas. J’espère que tu auras des réponses pour moi, à ce moment-là, peu importe lesquelles, je veux seulement une réponse, même si c’est un simple mot. Je ne veux pas de ta fuite. C’est tout ce que je te demande. »_

_Et sans un geste, sans un mot de la part d’Harry, je quitte l’appartement. Mon retour se passe dans un flou total, alors que je me repasse en boucle ces quelques moments que nous venons de vivre. Tout est si intense en compagnie d’Harry, tout prend des proportions dramatiques. Je suis épuisé, je n’ai qu’une envie, retrouver mon lit et dévorer les pages de son journal._

_Couché dans mon lit, ma mère à mes côtés, veillant comme une garde malade, mon Père ne fait aucune difficulté pour s’assurer de ma maladie en voyant ma tête. Sans manger - je n’ai de toute façon pas d’appétit, je me retrouve finalement seul et je m’empresse d’ouvrir le carnet des notes d’Harry._

_Tout y est parfaitement consigné. Harry y décrit cliniquement le contenu de ses journées, ses cours brièvement, sa vie au sein du gang, plus en détails. Ses mots sont tendres à l’égard de Tom - je suis sûr qu’il n’en a pas conscience. Difficile pour moi de lire ainsi ses différentes actions, rarement légales. Des actes qui lui plaisent visiblement pourtant. Mais j’accepte, car je suis prêt à accepter tellement pour Harry. Sinon moi, qui d’autre?_

_Et puis, ce n’est pas comme si je ne recevais rien en retour. Car dans ses lignes noircies à la va-vite, une grande partie du contenu sentimental me concerne. Ses mots à mon égard sont brûlants de passion, de manque et de regret, et ils me réchauffent le coeur plus efficacement que sa plus douce caresse, que son plus tendre baiser. Entre les lignes, je lis des ‘je t’aime’ à la pelle et je sais alors, avec certitude, qu’Harry n’est pas complètement perdu. Il me l’a prouvé aujourd’hui. Il est prêt à se battre contre lui-même, et ce alors qu’il semble ignorer les règles du combat. J’ai espoir, le plus merveilleux des sentiments et je souhaite que, malgré sa noirceur, il parvienne à trouver cette petite lueur d’espoir dans son coeur._

_…_

Adossé contre mon bar, assis par terre, les genoux repliés contre ma poitrine, une cigarette à la bouche, je lis et relis les mots de Drago, écrits au fil des jours. Chaque lettre se ressemble. Chaque lettre est porteur d’un message, un message qui m’est difficile à assimiler, difficile à comprendre.

Je reste dans cette position suffisamment longtemps pour me créer des courbatures dans le corps tout entier. Au moment de partir, je sens les larmes qui ont coulés sur mes joues, je n’en ai que faire. Je range dans mon coffre, les lettres de Drago. Comme dit le proverbe, « car là où est ton trésor, là aussi sera ton coeur, » et compte tenu des éléments de ce coffre, je suppose que ma vie, mon coeur, y sont bien résumé.

Je me mets en route après cela, en retard, conscient des explications que je vais devoir fournir à Tom, explications qu’il acceptera de toute façon.

Assis derrière mon volant, je fixe la route, me repassant en boucle ces paroles de la première ou de la dernière lettre de Drago, je ne sais plus très bien, je les déclame, dans ma tête, histoire d’être sûr de bien les imprimer:

_« Harry,_

_je t’aime._

_Putain! Ça fait tellement du bien de pouvoir l’écrire, même si je préfèrerais te le dire de vive voix._

_C’est impossible, je le sais. Car on ne se reverra peut-être plus. Car tu ne m’autoriseras jamais à te dire ces mots._

_JE T’AIME!_

_Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça? Probablement pas. Sûrement pas. On en serait pas là autrement._

_Mais si tu me laisses ma chance, putain, Harry, je vais tout faire pour te le prouver, jusqu’à la fin de mes jours._

_Je t’aime,_ **_petit con._ ** _»_

Je t’aime aussi, Drago.

_…_

**Nouvelle Règle N°13**

_Toujours dire la vérité._


	15. Règle 14

Fin Juin – Début Juillet  : So if by the time the bar closes, and you feel like falling down, I’ll carry you home

…

**Règle N°14**

_Ne jamais baiser à l’école… et se faire découvrir._

…

_Revenir à l’Académie en ce premier jour d’examens me procure des sentiments on ne peut plus étranges. Après bientôt trois mois de séparation, les retrouvailles d’avec Hogw’ sont à la fois chargées de plaisir et de mélancolie. Au-delà de me combler de souvenirs particulièrement heureux - très différents de ma vie au Manoir - tout ici me rappelle mon professeur de Littérature. Il me suffit de voir le parking et sa DB9 garée à la va-vite pour que les réminiscences de moments passés ensemble se bousculent dans ma tête. Qu’il est difficile pour moi de pénétrer dans mon école comme si de rien n’était. Pourtant, je me dois de conserver mon masque, ne serait-ce que pour éviter les représailles de mon Père. Les hommes de Lucius sont là pour me surveiller. Ayant d’ailleurs pour ordre de me déposer à l’heure exacte du commencement de mes épreuves et de me récupérer à ma sortie de la salle de classe, je ne croise personne dans les couloirs, aucune connaissance, aucun ami et surtout aucun Harry. J’ignore quel est son emploi du temps, mais étant donné la surveillance constante de Lucius sur ma petite personne, je ne risque pas d’avoir la possibilité de fraterniser avec mon ancien enseignant. C’est à peine si j’ai le droit de partager quelques mots avec Blaise, c’est dire. Mon Père s’imagine peut-être que tous les hommes ayant été un jour proche de moi sont une menace? Pathétique. C’est sans surprise que la présence de Severus m’ait également été interdite. C’est un comble quand on sait qu’il préfère, et de loin la couche de ma mère!_

_Seule avantage de cette bulle formée autour de moi est l’excès de concentration qu’elle me prodigue. Déjà premier de ma classe avant que les évènements des derniers mois arrivent, après avoir travaillé au quotidien avec un tuteur, j’ai toutes les chances de mon côté pour exploser les notes de l’Académie, ce qui constitue une certaine compensation, à défaut de pouvoir côtoyer - ou même contempler - l’homme de mes rêves._

_Non que je sois tout à fait disposé à le voir. Je retire ça, bien sûr que j’ai envie de le voir. Deux semaines se sont écoulées depuis notre dernière - calamiteuse - rencontre, et j’aimerais connaitre le contenu de sa réponse, même si celle-ci m’effraye également. Je sais parfaitement que je ne devrais pas mettre ainsi mon futur entre les mains d’Harry, sur une décision qui pourrait se révéler catastrophique pour ma santé mentale. Mais il faut croire qu’Harry a fini par déteindre sur moi. Je me fous que la raison me pousse à faire des choix en fonction de mes notes, de mes parents, d’une vie hypothétique… Au final, nos choix sont toujours modelés par quelque chose. Je préfère qu’ils le soient par quelqu’un. Je préfère qu’ils le soient par Harry. C’est ma décision, prise en toute connaissance de cause - c’est-à-dire, après des semaines, des mois, à supporter les humeurs et les attitudes d’Harry. Peut-être m’imaginez-vous masochiste? Peut-être le suis-je, psychologiquement parlant - je n’ai jamais été très doué avec la douleur physique en effet - mais, après tout, il nous faut bien des défauts, et si le mien m’apporte Harry, je le considère davantage comme une qualité._

_Ceci étant dit, la simple idée d’entrapercevoir Harry me glace le sang. Je suis persuadé qu’en un regard, il peut réduire à néant tous mes espoirs, tous ces plans sur la comète que je me suis forgé. Mais le stress ne m’empêche pas de le chercher, comment le pourrait-il? Alors que j’arpente les couloirs d’Hogw’, allant d’épreuves en épreuves, mon regard est fixé sur la foule, prêt à reconnaitre sa toison brune emmêlée. Il me faut néanmoins attendre le début de la deuxième semaine - sept malheureux jours - et mon examen de Littérature pour finalement le croiser. Il est le surveillant de ma salle et malgré la tension que sa présence dans cette pièce risque de prodiguer, je ne pourrais davantage en remercier la providence, car, enfin, nous voilà réunis. Enfin, nos yeux s’accrochent et j’ai la sensation d’être ramené en arrière, quelques mois plus tôt, lors de notre rencontre._

_L’air qu’il affiche est pourtant très différent. Aucune haine à mon égard. Aucun mépris. Aucun amusement qui m’aurait sorti de mes gonds. Ses yeux sont presque tendres mais c’est surtout sa bouche sur laquelle je m’arrête, car, à peine m’a-t-il repéré que ses lèvres se courbent dans un sourire qui au-delà d’être sexy me rassure instantanément._

_Harry est quelqu’un qui sourit facilement en société. Un petit sourire sympathique, un bref plissement des lèvres. Suffisant pour se faire apprécier et néanmoins pas assez chaleureux pour que les gens s’approchent de trop près. Ce genre de sourires, en revanche, qui donnent l’autorisation de venir voir sous sa carapace, ceux qu’il cède dans des moments de liberté totale sont rares, pire que cela, quasi inexistants. Mais là, devant notre classe entière, Harry vient de me l’offrir, comme un cadeau inestimable._

_Immédiatement après son sourire, Harry baisse légèrement la tête comme s’il était gêné et moi, je ne peux que fondre de cette attitude. Nous restons un temps fou à nous dévorer du regard, jusqu’à ce que Blaise me donne un petit coup dans les côtes - qu’il est agréable de le retrouver après tout ce temps._

_« Non pas que ça me dérange, Drago, mais si vous continuez à vous regarder de le sorte, vous allez clairement vous sauter dessus, »_

_« Oh oui, putain, c’est exactement ce que je veux, » je lui réponds, rêveur, même si je me laisse entrainer jusqu’à ma place._

_Blaise m’observe un petit sourire aux lèvres,_

_« Dois-je comprendre que l’officialisation est pour bientôt? »_

_« J’en sais rien, » je lui rétorque, sincère, mes yeux toujours plongés dans ceux d’Harry, « mais si j’en crois sa réaction, je dirais que les nouvelles qu’il me réserve se doivent d’être positives, »_

_Blaise n’a pas le temps de réagir que déjà, l’épreuve commence. Durant la première heure, je fais un effort insensé pour rester parfaitement concentré, et j’y parviens, à la surprise générale. Harry reste tranquillement assis à son bureau et, depuis le fond de la salle, je ne suis pas en lien trop direct avec ses yeux, son corps, son aura en règle générale - ce qui est un certain soulagement, je ne voudrais pas rendre copie blanche, même si ce n’est que la partie théorique._

_Au bout de la deuxième heure, néanmoins, l’impatience d’Harry, que je reconnais si bien, semble avoir eu raison de lui, et il se lève de sa chaise, afin de se dégourdir les jambes. Sa marche, excessivement lente, finit tout de même par l’approcher de ma place, et il se pose nonchalamment contre le mur du fond, ses yeux plus concentrés sur ma personne que sur le reste de la classe - je vous jure, il faut bien un Potter pour donner l’opportunité à ses élèves de tricher. Quoique… Étant donné ses réflexes et son observation précise, il se pourrait que ses yeux n’aient pas besoin de se diriger sur les coupables pour qu’il les repère._

_Loin de ces considérations, sa présence à moins d’un mètre de moi me trouble complètement - je me demande sincèrement à quoi il pense, de me mettre ainsi au supplice, et après trente minutes à fixer ma copie sans parvenir à formuler une idée, un mot, quoi que ce soit, je me retourne pour lui murmurer en français, une habitude que nous avions perdue:_

_«_ **_Peux-tu cesser de me mater, s’il te plait?_ ** _»_

_Ses lèvres s’étendent dans un sourire qu’il peine à contrôler. Il ne faudrait tout de même pas que Monsieur éclate de rire en plein milieu de notre épreuve._

_«_ **_Comment le pourrais-je Drago_ ** _, » chuchote-t-il en retour, «_ **_Explique-moi_ ** _, »_

_«_ **_Je n’en sais rien, mais je n’arrive pas à me concentrer. Je ne vais pas ruiner mes examens à cause de ton peu de maîtrise de soi._ ** _»_

_«_ **_À vos ordres, votre Majesté_ ** _, » dit-il en s’extrayant du mur._

_«_ **_Petit con,_ ** _»_

_Et il repart en gloussant lentement. Bien sûr, j’ai le sourire aux lèvres et un trouble de la concentration encore plus magistral. Heureusement pour moi, l’examen n’est pas difficile en soi. Je m’en tire donc assez aisément sans les yeux de Potter ancrés à l’arrière de mon crâne. Je parviens même à achever mon épreuve avant le temps imparti, mais, plutôt que de quitter la salle et donc, retrouver mes gardes pour rentrer au Manoir, je m’affaisse tranquillement sur ma chaise, cherchant immédiatement Harry des yeux. Une seconde de quête est amplement nécessaire quand mon professeur me fixe déjà, et, comme lorsqu’au début de nos retenues littéraires, nous nous amusons à jouer de notre regard, à nous charmer par l’intermédiaire de nos prunelles. Le stratagème marche un peu trop bien car au bout de quelques minutes de contemplation serrée, je me retrouve à l’étroit dans mon pantalon. Et si j’en juge par les pupilles dilatées de Harry, je ne suis pas le seul à être affecté par la situation. Pourtant, notre danse visuelle ne s’achève pas, bien au contraire. Comme souvent, Harry prend la tête de notre jeu de séduction. Un instant, il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres. Une seconde, il mord sa lèvre inférieur. Ma respiration devient laborieuse sans que je puisse l’arrêter. Ma bouche s’entrouvre au moment où mes jambes s’écartent. Harry me fixe encore plus furieusement, laissant vagabonder ses yeux sur les courbes de mon corps qu’il connait de mémoire. Il ne remarque qu’à peine les élèves qui quittent un à un la salle, jusqu’à ce que nous nous retrouvions seul, alors que la cloche sonne._

_Je suis suffisamment excité pour qu’un simple mot de sa part me fasse jouir, malheureusement, je sais que nous n’en avons pas le temps. Mon sac en bandoulière récupéré, Harry profite de notre dernière seconde de répit pour me caresser la main et me murmurer dans l’oreille « Excuse-moi pour tout à l’heure, mais c’était trop dur de ne pas être proche de toi », avant que la porte s’ouvre._

_« Mr. Malefoy, nous devons y aller, » me dit l’un des gardes mais je le vois difficilement à travers le flou de mes yeux embrumés de plaisir. À dix-huit ans - depuis presque deux semaines maintenant - je viens d’éjaculer dans mon pantalon au seul mot, au seul souffle, à la seule présence d’Harry._

_Je m’empresse de suivre les hommes de mon Père, ma besace pour tout bouclier de ma honte ou de mon plaisir - façon de voir. Je ne suis pas mécontent de me retrouver seul à l’arrière de ma limousine._

_…_

_Quelques jours plus tard, je profite d’une nouvelle surveillance d’Harry - celle du vendredi matin - pour lui glisser un mot, lui intimant d’être présent le mercredi suivant à la pause déjeuner afin que nous nous retrouvions dans son bureau. C’est mon seul jour d’examen complet, me laissant donc l’opportunité de manger à l’Académie et de m’affranchir, pour quelques heures, des gorilles de mon Père. Je ne reçois pas de réponse ce que je considère comme étant un bon signe. Dans l’incapacité d’être présent, Harry m’aurait mis au courant._

_C’est donc l’esprit léger que je passe mon week-end, plongé dans mes livres, à rêver de nos retrouvailles. Les heures se succèdent lentement mais sûrement. Mes épreuves s’enchainent, toutes, d’une simplicité confondante._

_Puis enfin, mercredi arrive et mon envie, exacerbée au fil des jours et des minutes ne demande qu’à s’exprimer. Malgré la durée de l’examen de ma matinée, je ne parviens pas à tenir jusqu’au bout et c’est, avec une petite heure de rabais que je m’enfonce dans les couloirs d’Hogw’ vers un bureau que je connais si bien._

_La scène me parait presque surréaliste, comme sortie tout droit du passé, d’un passé qui me semble lointain et qui ne l’est pourtant pas. J’ouvre la porte après avoir reçu l’autorisation d’Harry et immédiatement, mes émotions, mes sensations s’éveillent à son contact. Il est toutefois encore si loin de moi. Debout à sa fenêtre, une cigarette à la bouche, il contemple sa vue sur la nature de notre parc. Mon arrivée le surprend, je le vois dans le froncement de ses sourcils - il ne s’attendait pas à ce que j’écourte ainsi mon épreuve - c’est bien mal me connaitre quand je n’ai qu’un envie, me retrouver au creux de ses bras. Oubliée cette question à laquelle il doit me donner une réponse. L’appel de son corps est bien trop fort._

_Sa bouche retrouve ce petit sourire qu’il me réserve alors qu’il me dévisage tranquillement, avidement. Il me désire mais souhaite néanmoins prendre son temps. Je m’adosse à sa porte pour le laisser venir, le laisser m’apprivoiser. J’adore ça. J’adore sa façon de me regarder. Il s’approche petit à petit, un pas après l’autre, avec une douceur qui me fait battre le coeur trop durement pour que ma respiration n’en soit pas perturbée. Puis, il s’arrête et, sans crier gare, le voilà qui commence un petit discours, qui lui est, j’en suis sûr, difficile:_

_« Tu voulais ma réponse, Drago, alors je vais te la donner, franche, sans faux-semblant. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu l’apprécies mais tu m’as seulement demander de ne pas fuir. Je ne veux pas fuir devant toi. Pas quand cela concerne mon avenir. Tu veux savoir ce que j’imagine comme futur? La vérité, c’est que je n’en sais rien. Je ne me pose que rarement ce genre de questions. Où serais-je dans un an, dans cinq? Pourquoi m’y intéresser quand la seule personne qui partageait ma vie jusque-là a toujours été une constante stable? Mais aujourd’hui, il y a toi et le fait est que lorsque j’y réfléchis, je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas m’imaginer sans toi. Mais, je ne peux pas non plus m’imaginer sans lui. Il est mon ancre depuis trop longtemps pour que je puisse m’en passer ou en changer. Alors voilà, il faut que tu saches également qu’il se pourrait que dans quelques semaines, je te demande de quitter le pays avec moi, avec lui, et, je sais à quel point ça peut paraitre bizarre mais c’est bientôt la fin de ma mission et je ne peux pas l’abandonner. »_

_Enfin, Harry a accepté de se dévoiler. Enfin, ces mots sont sortis de sa bouche volontairement. Certes, son explication réserve encore quelques zones d’ombre. Certes, sa réponse devrait laisser à désirer sur de nombreux points mais, à mes yeux, elle est parfaite. Exactement ce que je voulais entendre. Des mots. Des sentiments. Une certitude. La certitude qu’il me veut. Physiquement, je le savais déjà. Mais surtout dans sa vie, pour de bon. Et cette conviction me donne des ailes. Je romps la distance de nos corps pour venir l’embrasser, glissant ma langue contre sa lèvre inférieure pour qu’il m’accorde l’entrée, mais il m’arrête, une main sur mon torse, ses yeux fermés, son nez dans mes cheveux._

_« Je ne peux pas te donner une réelle exclusivité, Drago, » murmure-t-il, comme si je n’avais pas compris, « Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, je ne veux pas te faire davantage souffrir, »_

_« J’en ai fini d’attendre, Harry, » je lui avoue, mes yeux plongés dans les siens, « Je t’ai assez attendu. J’ai assez attendu que tu me dises ces mots. Je t’aime. Tu m’aimes, c’est suffisant pour moi. Alors, prends-moi, ici et maintenant, ne me fais plus attendre, »_

_Le grognement qui s’échappe de ses lèvres est aussi bon que le baiser qu’il m’accorde, puissant, vorace. Je me retrouve, assis sur son bureau, avant d’avoir pu comprendre que j’étais dans ses bras. Harry n’aura donc pas été très difficile à convaincre, c’est avec un certain amusement que je m’aperçois que sa règle concernant la baise à l’école est bien vite oubliée - non que je m’en plaigne. Il semble que je sois réellement, comme il l’a exprimé à Hermione des semaines plus tôt - l’exception qui confirme toutes ses règles. M’en voilà ravi, plus que cela même._

_Retrouver les lèvres d’Harry sur les miennes est comme recevoir une bouffée d’oxygène après être resté de trop longues minutes sous l’eau. Embrasser Harry, c’est revivre et s’enflammer à la fois. Je me perds dans sa bouche, dans les mouvements de sa langue, toujours vertigineux, qui me laissent tremblant. J’ai l’impression de me retrouver de nouveau dans ce rôle de novice, et je suis persuadé que je ne suis pas le seul à éprouver cela avec Harry. C’est peut-être, au delà de son talent certain, ce que les hommes aiment retrouver chez lui, ce pourquoi les gens en général sont attirés par lui. Harry nous fait nous sentir certes inexpérimenté, fragile mais surtout au centre de l’univers et il n’y a pas de sentiments plus intenses… à part peut-être quand ses mains commencent à me toucher._

_Déjà sur ma peau, à me redécouvrir, même si je sais qu’il n’en a pas oublié une seule courbe. J’essaye tant bien que mal de l’observer, de garder les yeux ouverts malgré mon plaisir. Je veux voir dans ses pupilles ce que mon corps lui prodigue. Je ne suis pas déçu, il parait en extase, par une simple caresse, par un simple effleurement. Des attouchements qui finissent néanmoins par devenir plus francs, plus accentués, Harry ne pouvant désormais plus se retenir. Sa bouche a quitté définitivement mes lèvres et malgré mon envie de le regarder, je suis obligé de fermer les yeux alors qu’il entame un voyage dans les tréfonds de mon corps. Mes vêtements sont très vite écartés, tels les eaux de la mer rouge, faisant place à une langue en furie, désireuse de retrouver sa terre de liberté. J’adore quand sa langue me touche si intimement et mes gémissements commencent à s’élever dans la pièce, sans que je puisse me soucier d’être entendu. Harry me murmure vaguement un ‘je n’ai rien d’autres pour te préparer’ que j’ai du mal à assimiler mais quand ses doigts joignent la torture de sa bouche, je ne peux plus m’en soucier. La douleur est rapidement effacée, remplacée par le plaisir de recevoir Harry en moi, d’assister à sa tendresse et ce malgré son empressement. Et c’est alors que nous communion dans ce corps à corps infini que je ne peux plus retenir ces mots qu’il a été le premier à me faire ressentir - et pour la première fois depuis que je le connais, je ne me soucie pas de sa réaction, car je sais, je le sens dans mon coeur, dans sa façon qu’il a de me tenir pour venir au plus près de moi, qu’il va les accepter, et peut-être même les exprimer en retour._

_« Je t’aime, Harry, » lui dis-je au moment où ma jouissance atteint son paroxysme. Harry s’immobilise durant une brève seconde, avant de m’embrasser puis de reprendre ses poussées, à la découverte des grandes profondeurs de mon intimité. Ses mouvements se veulent tout à coup plus effrénés, erratiques. Je sens son bureau se marquer dans mes chairs et j’en éprouve un plaisir grandiose. Mon corps est frappé de soubresauts, ma bouche s’entrouvre et Harry y glisse sa langue alors qu’il se déverse en moi, insonorisant le râle de son orgasme. À peine s’est-il retiré qu’il m’attrape dans ses bras et me transporte dans son canapé. Je suis épuisé et me laisse donc complètement aller à son désir. Je finis dans ses bras, assis sur ses genoux, mon dos contre son torse, Harry murmurant dans mes cheveux des ‘je t’aime’ qui me font monter les larmes aux yeux._

_« Ne pleure pas, Drago, » me dit-il doucement, mais je ne peux véritablement m’en empêcher, toutes les émotions de ces derniers mois, de ces dernières semaines, de ces derniers jours même s’échouent sur moi pour m’enserrer le coeur. Je suis à la merci de ce trop plein de sentiments qu’Harry me fait ressentir - c’est vraiment le comble pour cet homme qui semble tout faire pour les fuir._

_Nous restons dans cette position suffisamment longtemps pour que notre coeur retrouve un battement régulier plus apaisé. La pression retombe et je m’emmitoufle dans la chaleur du corps d’Harry et de cette couverture qu’il vient de placer sur nous. Je sais que nous ne devrions pas rester ici, dans les bras l’un de l’autre, alors que le repas a lieu à quelques mètres de là. Mais, je suis - et je pense qu’Harry l’est également - tout à fait repu. Je me permets de somnoler durant quelques minutes, profitant de ces moments de calme et de béatitude totale. À mon réveil, Harry est parvenu à se saisir d’une cigarette qu’il fume délicatement, envoyant les volutes de fumée à l’opposé de mon visage. Je me retourne légèrement pour pouvoir l’observer et nous nous sourions doucement. J’aime cette douceur chez Harry, j’aime qu’il soit capable de me la montrer._

_Au moment où il se décide finalement à bouger, regardant sa montre en haussant les sourcils, un léger coup frappé à la porte nous fait sursauter. Harry a tout juste le temps de se redresser que le visiteur pénètre dans son bureau sans même attendre un quelconque accord - j’en viens à espérer que Severus se trouve derrière la porte. Pour ma part, je suis trop stupéfié de notre stupidité à avoir laissé la porte ouverte pour pouvoir bouger. De toute façon, en une demi-seconde, je n’ai pas le temps de me rhabiller et d’effacer les traces et les odeurs de notre forfait, et je crois en être arrivé à un point où je suis capable d’affronter qui que ce soit - même si mon père se retrouvait être l’intrus._

…

Parfois, il suffit d’un instant pour se rendre compte de l’utilité des règles - de certaines règles en tout cas. Alors que la porte de mon bureau s’entrouvre, laissant place à nul autre que le directeur de l’Académie, Albus Dumbledore, je me dis que l’Univers à trouver un drôle de moyen de me faire comprendre l’importance de suivre les quelques lois qui permettent à l’humanité de ne pas sombrer dans une anarchie de la morale. Bien sûr, c’est tout à fait ma veine que la première fois où j’accepte d’entraver ce principe que j’avais pourtant fait un point d’honneur à suivre, ce soit le proviseur en personne qui en soit le témoin.

Dans ce genre de situation, il n’y a de toute façon pas de bonne réaction. Loin de me mettre à bégayer quelques misérables excuses - après tout, je suis bel et bien nu en compagnie d’un de mes étudiants - j’accroche le regard d’Albus pour identifier les prémices de sa réaction. Le plissement de ses yeux m’apprend qu’il n’est certainement pas satisfait par sa découverte, c’est un euphémisme, mais à l’inverse de son attitude souvent excentrique, sa colère se veut composée. Il accorde à peine un coup d’oeil à Drago, se contentant de me fixer comme si son voeu était de sonder mon âme. Il peut essayer tant qu’il veut, j’ai bien peur qu’elle soit trop sombre pour le plus humain des mortels. Je me laisse examiner sans bouger, remerciant silencieusement Drago et sa maitrise de soi imparable. Mon blondinet ne cille pas, il reste dans sa position, à demi reposé sur moi, à demi redressé, très probablement inconfortable. Lui aussi fixe Dumbledore, avec, je le vois, une petite pointe de challenge, comme s’il s’attendait à le voir crier, l’entendre gronder, comme s’il le défiait de rendre cette histoire publique. Mais Albus reste résolument muet. Il prend quelques bouffées d’air, signe de ce besoin impératif de se calmer - j’ai presqu’envie de lui proposer une friandise au citron - si seulement j’en avais. Il parait que c’est son habitude quand il reçoit des élèves dans son bureau. Je me demande bien ce qu’il en penserait… Et je me demande encore plus pourquoi le danger de sa découverte me touche encore moins que ce à quoi je m’attendais. Peut-être mon esprit est déjà ailleurs, vers des contrées très différentes de l’Angleterre, vers un métier aux antipodes de l’enseignement. Il ne peut rien contre moi et je pense que dans sa clairvoyance, Dumbledore le sent.

« Retrouve-moi dans mon bureau, Harry, dès que tu seras présentable, » se contente-t-il de me dire, en desserrant brièvement la mâchoire et j’hoche la tête comme s’il m’enjoignais seulement à commencer mon repas. Il se tourne ensuite vers Drago qui fait de son mieux pour conserver son sang-froid, « Vous ne voulez pas être en retard à votre prochaine épreuve, Mr Malefoy, j’en suis sûr, » et mon blondinet acquiesce également.

Puis Dumbledore quitte la pièce dans un geste fluide, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Drago est assis dans le canapé, me faisant face, en une seconde à peine. Ses yeux sont complètement exorbités - avec moi, son masque tombe si aisément que j’en éprouve une immense fierté.

« Oh putain de merde! C’était quoi ça exactement, je peux savoir? »

Je regarde mon élève, amusé mais il fronce le sourcil, pas rassuré pour deux sous du pli de mes lèvres.

« C’était tout simplement le directeur apprenant pour notre liaison, » je l’informe sous le ton de l’évidence.

Drago fait déjà un geste d’impatience pour couper au plus court ma phrase.

« Pourquoi n’a-t-il rien dit? Pourquoi nous a-t-il laissé tranquillement nous rhabiller, comme si de rien n’était? »

« C’est sa manière de faire, Drago. Mais ne t’inquiète pas, je ne vais pas échapper à ses remontrances. »

« Tu rigoles, » s’exclame-t-il en secouant la tête comme si j’étais fou, « C’est exactement ce qui m’inquiète. »

« Je te le dis depuis le début, Drake, tu n’as pas à te soucier de ce que qui que ce soit dans cette école, ou dans ce pays d’ailleurs, peut me faire. De toute façon, tu n’es plus vraiment mon élève et d’ici quelques semaines, je ne serais très probablement plus professeur. »

« Tu es complètement fou, Harry, tu le sais j’espère, » murmure Drago alors qu’il commence à enfiler ses vêtements, ne faisant que difficilement attention à son apparence - une première!

« Je ne suis pas fou, » je lui réponds en rigolant, alors que j’attrape également mon t-shirt, parti s’aventurer de l’autre côté de mon bureau, « Je n’en ai par contre pas grand-chose à faire, c’est une réalité. Et puis, je connais Albus, il étouffera dans l’oeuf ce qui peut porter préjudice à la réputation de son Académie. Tu n’as vraiment pas à t’en faire. »

Malgré mes paroles, Drago ne cesse de murmurer furieusement dans ses moustaches alors qu’il continue à enfiler ses vêtements puis à se regarder dans le miroir pour remettre en place ses cheveux - sa panique n’est pas suffisante pour lui faire oublier son art capillaire. Cette idée me fait sourire. Je profite de sa concentration pour m’approcher de lui sans qu’il me remarque, et je le prends dans mes bras par derrière, en glissant immédiatement mes lèvres le long de sa jugulaire.

« Il y a une affaire plus urgente à régler pour l’instant, » lui dis-je, en tentant de conserver mon sérieux. Son sang s’écoule un peu plus vite dans ses veines, il a envie de laisser parler sa furie, mais je ne le lui en laisse pas le temps. « Quand allons-nous pouvoir nous revoir, Drago? »

Ma question a le mérite de le souffler. Il m’observe à travers la glace, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Je le vois peser le sens profond de ma question avant de finalement se décider à me répondre d’une petite voix:

« Maintenant que Blaise va être de retour à Londres, je vais pouvoir sortir du Manoir pour le voir, je pense que Lucius acceptera mais Blaise devra être dans la confidence quel que soit la sortie. »

J’acquiesce légèrement avant de lui sourire, particulièrement satisfait de mon idée:

« Pour le commun des mortels, à 18h vendredi, je ne serais définitivement plus ton enseignant. On pourrait peut-être en profiter pour sortir avec tous tes amis, si tu en as envie. »

« J’aime ta façon de penser, Potter, » répond mon blondinet en se décidant à me faire face.

Je lui caresse la joue, heureux d’être parvenu à lui faire oublier Dumbledore - pour un temps, en tout cas.

« Débrouille-toi pour rassembler tes amis et convaincre ton père de te laisser sortir, disons samedi soir, ça te va? »

« Et comment! Je pourrais toujours lui sortir l’excuse bidon de la fête de fin d’année. »

« Tu es sûr qu’il te laissera libre sans ses hommes de main? »

« Au pire, Harry, je suis sûr que tu seras capable de t’en occuper, » il a l’outrecuidance de me dire.

« Pas forcément de la façon qui te plairait, malheureusement, » je lui rétorque et je le sens tiquer sur mon dernier mot. Jamais très diplomatique, Harry…

« Le Grimmaurd est ton terrain de jeu, il te suffira d’interdire leur entrée, Potter, » s’exclame-t-il calmement, un petit sourire suffisant aux lèvres - à quoi est-il en train de penser?

« Rendez-vous officiel au club, alors? » je lui demande, en effleurant sa bouche une dernière fois.

Il se contente d’hocher la tête mais son sourire s’agrandit, et alors que j’ouvre la porte, lui permettant de partir devant moi, il me glisse à l’oreille.

« J’ai hâte d’assister à leur réaction quand ils me verront parader à ton bras. »

« Il n’y aura plus de retour en arrière après cela, » je l’avertis même si je sais qu’il a parfaitement conscience de l’importance d’une telle soirée, d’un tel moment.

« Si, comme tu me l’as dit l’autre jour, il se trouve que nous devions quitter le pays dans quelques semaines, c’est vital pour moi qu’ils sachent tous que tu m’appartiens. »

Et sur ces mots, il s’échappe, me laissant à la fois ébahi, heureux et inquiet de ce que de telles paroles risquent de créer dans l’esprit de Tom - à moi de m’assurer qu’il ne les entende pas.

Après avoir respiré un bon coup, je me remets en selle et me prépare mentalement à la confrontation que je vais avoir avec mon Directeur, alors que mes pas m’entrainent jusqu’à son bureau. Après avoir indiqué à sa secrétaire ma présence, je m’assois dans une espèce de salle d’attente, mon siège faisant face à une sculpture de gargouille absolument hideuse. Albus est réputé pour son excentricité mais si cette figurine est un exemple de ce qu’il considère artistique, je crains pour son intérieur - heureusement pour moi, je ne risque pas d’y mettre les pieds un jour. L’attente est assez longue et je suis repris d’une furieuse envie de fumer, à laquelle je ne peux me soumettre. Me voir une cigarette à la bouche est une chose - même si je ne suis pas sûr qu’il se soit arrêté sur ce détail de la scène - fumer ostensiblement dans le couloir du Proviseur en est une autre. Je prends donc mon mal en patience au meilleur de mes capacités, à savoir en rythmant avec ma jambe un tempo d’enfer et en ressassant dans mon esprit ce bref moment passé avec Drago - je ne m’attendais certainement pas à cela. Mon blondinet est plein de surprise. Je me demande pourquoi sa volonté n’a pas encore flanché à mon égard. Pourquoi me supporte-t-il? Comment en est-il capable? C’est un mystère. Il est probablement plus épris que je ne le pensais mais une fois encore, pourquoi? Qu’est-ce qui chez moi peut-être si appréciable? Déjà qu’accepter l’amour de Tom a été plus que difficile dans ma vie - j’ai d’ailleurs préféré l’envisager comme une obsession plutôt qu’un amour pur, me voici de nouveau dans une position étrange. Et à la différence de Tom, Drago ne partage pas cette noirceur qui réside dans le tréfonds de mon être. Pourquoi l’ange peut-il être attiré par le démon? C’est incompréhensible.

Aussi incompréhensible que le visage de marbre auquel je fais face en pénétrant dans le bureau du directeur, après avoir reçu l’autorisation tant désirée. Je ne suis jamais bon avec l’attente mais une fois que le jeu est lancé, rien ne peut me résister. J’offre donc à Dumbledore un léger sourire et un hochement de tête, lui indiquant que je suis prêt à entendre ses remontrances. Qu’il n’aille pas s’imaginer que des excuses sont de rigueur, je n’ai aucun regret à lui soumettre.

« Tu es un jeune homme intelligent, Harry, » commence-t-il en me regardant du haut de ses lunettes en demi-lune alors que je prends place. J’ai envie de rire, pense-t-il vraiment m’intimider avec un tour pareil? Même si j’étais encore un adolescent étudiant dans son école, ce genre de stratagème n’a jamais pris… « C’est d’ailleurs pour cela que je t’ai engagé. Intelligent, compétent, agréable avec ses pairs et les étudiants, mais pas trop. Désireux de peu se dévoiler. Il faut croire que je me trompais vu ce que dont j’ai été le témoin tout à l’heure. Jamais je n’aurais pensé te trouver dans une telle position. Tu sais ce que tu risques, j'en suis certain. »

« A part perdre votre confiance, Albus, je ne vois pas, » je lui réponds en tentant de contrôler mon sourire qui veut s’échapper. « Drago a 18 ans maintenant, je n'ai en rien enfreint la loi. »

« Si seulement ce n’avait été que la première fois, » murmure-t-il d’un ton las.

« Quelles sont vos preuves ? » je lui demande, clairement défiant.

« Je n'ai peut être pas ton génie, Harry, mais ne me prends pas pour plus bête que je ne suis. Avant qu’il déscolarise Drago, Mr Malefoy avait laissé entendre que je devrais faire plus attention aux professeurs que j'engage. La conclusion n'est pas compliquée à trouver. Je ne vais pas te poser la question, comme je le disais tu es suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas en dire trop. Et je n'ai pas envie que tu me mentes, ce que tu ferais sans aucun doute. »

« Mais vous êtes déçu, » je déclare, lisant facilement l’éclat de ses yeux - à mon plus grand regret, cette évidence ne me fait ni chaud ni froid.

« Je ne vais pas dire le contraire. Je ne comprends pas. J'ai pris des risques en t'acceptant dans mon établissement, Harry. »

« Et je vous en suis extrêmement reconnaissant, » lui dis-je en changeant de position, mes coudes posés sur mes genoux.

« Pourtant, j’ai bien l'impression que l'idée de ne plus avoir ce poste l'année prochaine ne te chagrine pas plus que cela… »

« Ce n’est pas faux, je crois que cette vocation professorale n'était pas mienne, » je l’avertis avec beaucoup de franchise.

« Tu as du talent, Harry, ce serait dommage de le gâcher pour... Pour quoi exactement? » s’enquiert-il, son regard toujours au-dessus de ses lunettes.

« Je ne pars pas pour Drago, » je m’exclame en hochant la tête, « Je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision de toute façon, si tant est que vous me repreniez. »

« Je savais que tu avais des bagages avant de t'engager mais je pensais vraiment que t'accueillir a Hogw’ te permettrait de faire le tri dans ta vie, » me contre-t-il, visiblement mécontent de mon attitude.

« Et c'est exactement ce que vous m'avez permis de faire, » je tente de conclure rapidement cette voie dangereuse, qu’il semble pourtant enclin à prendre.

« Pas dans le sens que je souhaitais. Je connais ton ami, Tom Riddle, Harry - qui ne le connait pas - et ça me désole que tu désires revenir à ses côtés. »

« Ne parlons pas de tels sujets, Albus. Je ne vois pas comment nous avons pu en arriver à ce thème. Je croyais que nous parlions de Drago. »

Dumbledore me regarde avec une intensité particulière, peut-être surpris de mon ton acéré. Oui, cher proviseur, j’ai plus de facilité à parler de mon élève que de mon mentor.

« Vas tu me dire depuis combien de temps vous avez entamé votre aventure? » me questionne-t-il nonchalamment, comme si nous parlions de la météo. Je vois qu’il ne croit pas en sa propre tactique, ma réponse ne se fait donc pas attendre:

« Je ne vais pas vous donner le bâton avec lequel vous risqueriez de me battre. »

« Lucius ne vous laissera jamais en faire à votre guise! » Et sa phrase apparait telle une menace, même pas voilée.

« Laissez moi m'en occuper, » je souris malicieusement, « Malefoy n'est qu'un pion dans la politique anglaise, rien de bien méchant. Rien que je ne peux gérer. »

De nouveau, il me fixe, comme pour sonder mon âme. Il ne risque pas d’y trouver grand chose. Sa question m’étonne:

« Drago a été le seul? »

Comme si mes élèves avaient été mon terrain de chasse! Cette mascarade commence à sérieusement m’exaspérer. 

« Évidemment, » je me force à murmurer, déterminé à lui exprimer clairement ma façon de voir les choses. « Je n'avais pas prévu de développer des sentiments pour un élève, Albus. Quoi que vous puissiez penser, je mesure le geste que vous avez eu à mon égard. Mais alors que je croyais avoir envie de fuir le monde d'où je viens, je n'ai qu'un désir, y retourner. »

« Et Drago dans tout cela? » souffle-t-il avec inquiétude.

« Disons que nous avons trouvé un moyen d'envisager un futur tous les deux, » je réplique d’une voix basse, désireux d’en finir au plus vite avec toutes ses vérités.

« Il n'a que 18 ans comme tu t'es plu a me le rappeler, » m’avertit-il.

« Et il sait déjà ce qu'il veut, » j’assène avec toute la force de mon assurance.

« Je ne doute pas qu'il soit tombé sous ton charme, Harry. C'est le cas de toute personne saine d'esprit. Mais es tu certain de vouloir l'initier a ta vie? »

Ai-je dit que cette conversation commençait à m’énerver?

« Il sait dans quoi il se lance, à la différence de vous qui ignorez de quoi ma vie est faite. »

Ma voix est froide, vide de toute émotion, qui s’échappe de mon corps aussi facilement qu’un gout abject dont je veux me débarrasser.

« Je ne pourrais pas te reprendre l'année prochaine, Harry, » finit par déclarer Albus, d’un ton chagriné et paternaliste. « Je suis désolé mais peu importe ce que tu décides, il est évident que tu n'es pas d'une bonne influence, je ne peux pas te permettre de rester auprès de jeunes esprits. »

« Je ne vais pas vous contredire là-dessus, » je muse même si l’ironie d’un tel discours n’est pas perdue pour moi. Mon influence n’a jamais été bonne, même au moment de mon admission dans cette école.

« J'aimerais juste que tu reconsidères ton futur. Ta vie est en jeu. »

Non, Albus, vous ne risquez pas de parvenir à vos fins en employant de tels arguments. Et les menaces ne me plaisent que de loin.

« Je pense qu'on s'est tout dit, » j’affirme, d’une voix un peu plus forte. « Si vous me donnez ainsi mon congé, je ne suis officiellement plus en devoir de vous répondre. »

« Harry, s'il te plait, ne te braque pas. Je notifierais ton départ à tes collègues dans quelques semaines. Pas la peine d'en faire tout un drame. Mais j'ai bien peur qu’au moment où Lucius l'apprendra, il viendra directement après toi. »

« Qu'il essaye, » je rétorque en me redressant, prêt à m’enfuir - c’était sans compter sur la prochaine déclaration d’Albus:

« Oh je suis sur que Mr. Riddle ne le laissera pas faire. J’ai, durant sa jeunesse, cherché à le recevoir comme pupille de cet établissement, il avait un tel talent pour la photographie. Du talent et déjà une possessivité malsaine pour ses … possessions. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de serrer mes poings. Cette conversation n'a que trop duré et je ne vais pas laisser Albus m’entrainer dans ce domaine. Non que je n'aime pas notre très cher directeur. Je le respecte mais il est lui aussi un manipulateur affuté, et s’il existe bien un talent que je possède, c’est reconnaitre la manipulation quand je la vois - Tom, le maître en cet art m’y a formé - m’encourageant à ne jamais y sombrer. Dumbledore ne m’y prendra pas.

Après un dernier sourire à l'encontre du directeur, je me lève donc de ma chaise avant de souffler:

« Je vous enverrais ma démission dès la fin des examens, Dumbledore et personne n'aura a entendre parler de cette _sordide_ affaire. »

J'insiste sur l'adjectif et le plissement de ses yeux m'indique qu'il désapprouve ma moquerie mais je ne m'en soucie guère. J'ai du mal à supporter les coups bas à l'égard de Tom, je suis sûr que vous vous en êtes aperçu.

Un dernier regard et je quitte finalement ce bureau de malheur. On se demande vraiment quelle idée m'a piquée le jour ou j'ai décidé de postuler pour ce travail… disons plutôt de répondre à la proposition d’Albus. Je secoue la tête avant de me saisir de mon téléphone. Je suis à présent définitivement libre. Malheureusement, je ne peux partager cette joie avec Drago. J'ai bien un autre correspondant qui sera heureux d'apprendre la nouvelle. La réponse de Tom ne se fait presque pas attendre.

**« Je n'ai qu'une envie, venir te chercher avec le jet et profiter de la soirée pour fêter ton retour. Tu ne peux pas savoir a quel point j'ai envie de toi, Baby. Mais je suis obligé de demander, qu'est ce qui t’a fait te décider? »**

**« Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles savoir pourquoi, »** je lui écris en levant les yeux au ciel alors que je marche tranquillement dans les couloirs de l’Académie.

**« Blondie a donc quelque chose à voir là-dedans, »** rétorque-t-il avec perspicacité et venin - pas la peine de l’entendre pour comprendre le ton de ses mots.

**« Je le vois samedi** , » je déclare après quelques secondes de pause dans notre conversation par messages interposés, comme si je me trouvais en faute, obligé de lui avouer un péché qui n’en est pas un.

**« Tu sais quoi, Harry, t'es qu'un petit allumeur. Tu me fais espérer pour ensuite tout faire retomber en l’espace d’une seconde. Je peux savoir pourquoi je t'aime déjà? »**

Ses paroles se veulent humoristiques, je sais qu’il ne m’en veut pas véritablement. Le simple fait de recevoir la nouvelle par sms à ma sortie du bureau du Proviseur le rassure quant à mes sentiments à son égard.

**« Je me pose cette question depuis que je te connais, Tom, pas la peine d'enfoncer le clou. »**

Je ne peux m’empêcher de sourire légèrement même si au fond, l’idée m’inquiète réellement. Tom n’est pas long à répondre. Tout à coup, mon téléphone se met à sonner dévoilant son visage mi-ange, mi-démon. De nouveau dans mon bureau, je n’hésite pas à décrocher, néanmoins confus quant à la raison de son appel. Comme d’habitude, la voix de Tom me fait instantanément sourire et ce, malgré - ou peut-être à cause - de ses paroles.

«  _Harry, ce n’est pas drôle de me dire ce genre de choses,_  »

Je fronce les sourcils avant de me rappeler qu’il ne me peut pas me voir.

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela? » je m’enquiers donc.

« _Je sais que tu penses chaque mot que tu viens de m’écrire et je ne supporte pas que tu remettes ainsi en cause mon amour. Ce n’est pas sain._ »

Le ton est à la fois énervé et suppliant. L’ai-je vraiment mis dans cet état? Il faut le croire. Un sanglot venu d’on ne sait où nous prend tous les deux par surprise.

« Rien n’est sain chez moi, de toute façon, » lui dis-je d’une voix étranglée.

«  _Qu’est-ce qui t’as mis dans cet état exactement?_  » me demande-t-il à la limite de la colère. «  _Ton blondinet?_ »

« Je ne sais pas… » je lui rétorque. J’ai un instant envie de lui dire que je ne souhaite pas en parler mais c’est faux. J’étais censé être heureux et me voilà tout à coup bouleversé.

«  _Je veux te voir,_  » me dit Tom d’une voix ferme qui ne me laisse pas le choix, non que je souhaite lui refuser, bien au contraire. Mon corps, tout à coup saisi dans un étau me supplie de lui avouer la vérité.

« Il faut qu’on parle, » je lui murmure d’une voix nettement plus déterminée et à la fois lasse. Je ne veux pas jouer de jeu contre Tom, c’est au-dessus de mes capacités. Je ne sais pas pourquoi aujourd’hui, si subitement, je suis confronté à mes doutes et à cette réalisation mais c’est un fait, la situation n’a que trop durée. Si je suis capable d’avouer la vérité à Drago, je dois en faire autant avec Tom, qui est fondamental à ma vie et ma santé mentale.

«  _Je saurai te trouver_ , » assène Tom et c’est comme s’il savait déjà le contenu de mon futur discours. J’ai envie de pleurer, je ne veux pas le décevoir. Je ne reconnais pas cet état psychologique incertain dans lequel je me trouve et j’ai vraiment peur de m’effondrer mais, heureusement, la voix de Tom, s’élève de nouveau, beaucoup plus douce, «  _Je t’aime_  »

À mon plus grand désarroi, ses mots me ramènent aux miens, prononcés à l’égard de Drago. Je sais que Tom n’attend pas de réponses, il n’en attend jamais et pourtant, je me sens mal de ne rien lui dire. Pourquoi suis-je capable de prononcer pour mon blondinet ces paroles mais incapable vis-à-vis de Tom, alors qu’il représente bien plus que je veux bien l’avouer, surtout à moi-même?

J’ai seulement le temps de lui murmurer, « J’ai besoin de toi, » avant que la ligne ne se coupe. Je sais que Tom n’aime pas me savoir quasi désespéré, suppliant dans le mauvais sens du terme, ce n’est jamais très bon signe chez moi. Mais, comme une catastrophe naturelle impossible à contrecarrer, ni Tom, ni moi, sommes capables de contrer la crise qui semble se profiler à l’horizon. Heureusement, je sais que mon mentor sera là, comme il l’a toujours été. Tout à coup, j’accueille le futur week-end avec une envie accrue. J’ai besoin d’un panel de fix assez différent et complet et je sais parfaitement que je les obtiendrai. L’esprit fixé sur ces futurs plaisirs, je m’empresse de commencer à empaqueter tout ce qui dans mon bureau m’appartient, la certitude au coeur que, d’ici deux jours, ma liberté sera totale.

…

**Il y a tellement de choses qui peuvent se passer en deux jours… J’ai fini par l’apprendre de la plus délicate des manières, comme pour tout dans ma vie.**

…

_Je suis entouré de mes amis, assis dans un box du Grimmaurd, à discuter avec animation et une pointe d’appréhension quand je pose finalement mes yeux sur lui. Il est à l’heure. À l’heure de notre rendez-vous et la simple idée de ce mot - qu’Harry a lui même employé - me donne envie de pousser des cris de joie. Mais je me contente de sourire avec un brin de suffisance et je peux voir de loin qu’Harry le remarque. Il me répond avec un sourire un poil trop satisfait - qu’a-t-il encore prévu pour la soirée pour me sortir cette grimace de drogué qui me fait horreur? Je sais de source sûre que Dean n’est désormais plus son dealer puisqu’avec l’aide de Seamus il est progressivement en train de se sortir de ses mauvais choix de vie, y gagnant au passage un début de relation amoureuse avec son médecin personnel. Ce sourire, donc, particulièrement extatique, sur le visage d’Harry ne me dit rien qui vaille._

_Mes amis, bien sûr, s’aperçoivent rapidement de ma réaction. Même si je porte au quotidien le sourire narquois, il faut dire, qu’à cet instant, alors que je suis sur le point de leur présenter officiellement mon petit-ami, je brandis ma fierté en étendard. Si ce n’est Blaise, tous ignore encore l’identité du mystérieux gentleman qui a su ravir mon coeur et j’ai hâte d’assister à la réalisation éclairant leur visage._

_Pour bien faire les choses, je me suis débrouillé pour inviter un maximum de camarades, afin d’avoir une cours digne de ce nom. Malheureusement pour moi, je n’ai pas vraiment la possibilité de découvrir leur réaction car, à peine Harry s’est-il frayé un chemin jusqu’à notre table qu’il fond sur moi tel un aigle sur sa proie et, après un simple « Drake » il me roule un patin digne des plus grands champions. Je suis bien entendu aux anges. Moi qui voulais marquer les esprits, me voilà ravi et totalement bouleversé par son baiser, qui dure suffisamment pour laisser à mes amis le temps d’hoqueter de surprise et d’envie - j’en suis sûr. Il faut dire, vu l’état dans lequel Harry me met après un simple baiser, ils sont forcément tous intrigués de ses aptitudes et clairement envieux._

_Leur réaction n’a plus réellement d’intérêt alors que je n’ai d’yeux que pour Harry, je n’ai de sensations que pour son corps qui se retrouve pressé contre le mien sur cette banquette, de sa main qui trouve ma cuisse avec une certaine possessivité et un désir évident - mon membre clairement appréciateur de cette attention._

_Harry ne se départit pas de son sourire alors qu’il salue d’un geste global ses anciens élèves. Il n’est absolument pas gêné et ce, malgré les regards qu’ils nous lancent - toujours pas remis du choc. Harry a le temps de commander sa première boisson avant qu’enfin, l’un de mes camarades finisse par se remettre, daignant commenter la nouvelle, ouvrant ainsi le bal des festivités. C’est Terrence, bien sûr, qui s’y colle - invité uniquement pour lui clouer son joli bec une bonne fois pour toute._

_« Depuis tout ce temps… Je n’en reviens pas que vous ayez osé alors qu’il était ton enseignant, Drago, » s’exclame-t-il, impérieux._

_« Qui t’as dit que cela faisait longtemps? » je m’enquiers, à demi amusé._

_« Oh s’il te plait, Malefoy, je me souviens comme si c’était hier de notre soirée au club. Tu faisais ta vierge effarouchée à ses côtés quand vous étiez presqu’en train de baiser sur la piste… »_

_« Terry, » s’exclame Harry d’une voix légèrement menaçante, « Ce n’est pas parce que tu aurais aimé te retrouver dans mon lit qu’il faut t’en prendre à Drago. D’une part, notre sexualité ne te regarde en rien. D’autre part, tu n’avais pas l’air si dégouté lorsque tu m’as fait des avances, à cette fameuse soirée que tu viens d’évoquer. Alors, sois gentil et ferme ta gueule, »_

_Terrence rougit au rythme des paroles d’Harry et ce, d’autant plus alors que mon amant déclare: « Putain, depuis le temps que j’attendais de te dire ces mots… »_

_Et sur ces paroles, mon cercle d’amis explose de rire. Moi, j’ai les yeux rivés sur Harry, pleins de tendresse. Je le remercie mentalement de cette passion qu’il vient de dévoiler, et, comme pour en remettre une couche, il se penche vers moi et attrape de nouveau mes lèvres. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne s’arrête même pas à la décence publique. Je suis presque grimpé sur ses genoux quand je m’aperçois des rires, des reproches amusés et des murmures appréciateurs provenant de mes camarades. Je ne peux taire mes rougissements qui apparaissent sur mes joues alors qu’Harry se détache finalement de moi et juste comme ça, la conversation démarre naturellement, les questions se multipliant, toutes pour sujet Harry, moi et notre couple. Harry me laisse parler, connaissant pertinemment ma satisfaction à être ainsi le centre de l’attention de la soirée. Nul besoin de préciser que le mutisme de Terrence est amplement apprécié._

_Les heures s’écoulent dans la bonne humeur, entre discussions, danses et boissons. Un à un, mes différents camarades nous quittent, me laissant avec mon cercle plus restreint - jusqu’à ce que seuls Blaise et Pansy nous accompagnent. Au fil du temps, je me rends compte que l’attitude d’Harry change ou plus exactement, elle reprend sa prédisposition initiale, révélant une agitation évidente. Lorsque je l’ai quitté mercredi, Harry semblait de plutôt bonne composition - j’ignore ce qu’il l’a fait si radicalement changé - peut-être sa conversation avec Dumbledore. À moins qu’il se soit souvenu de l’impossibilité pour lui de mettre la main sur quelques grammes de coke. Pour un dealer, c’est un comble._

_Il s’enferme de plus en plus dans sa bulle, me laissant papoter tranquillement avec mes amis, et même si je profite de ma soirée, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas._

_Ce fait se retrouve confirmé lorsque sur le coup de 1h du matin, un serveur arrive un verre de cocaïne liquide à la main:_

_« De la part du monsieur au bar, » dit-il simplement à Harry dont les yeux suivent instantanément la direction de l’homme. Il est debout en une seconde, son shooter engloutit avant que j’ai pu m’étonner de la présence du patron de la Mafia dans ce club en ce samedi soir._

_« Tu restes là, tu ne bouges pas, tu ne viens pas, » m’intime Harry sans m’accorder un regard._

_Choqué, je ne peux être que le témoin incompris de leur échange et alors que Tom écrase ses lèvres sur celles d’Harry, je dois faire face à l’incompréhension de mes amis, détournant leur inquiétude - à son maximum alors qu’Harry ne se dépêtre pas du baiser, au contraire - et ce, au meilleur de mes capacités._

_J’ignore le temps que je mets à réagir, à quitter mon siège et à me lever pour les rejoindre car il est évident pour moi que Tom a été blessé dans son orgueil et qu’il cherche à affirmer sa dominance et l’appartenance d’Harry. Et le pire est que celui-ci le laisse faire. Je suis sûr eux en quelques enjambées seulement, pas spécialement discret et pour autant, ils ne me remarquent pas, perdus qu’ils sont dans leur monde, dans leur baiser. Ils se détachent finalement mais, ma présence n’ayant toujours pas été notifiée, j’entends leur conversation comme si je n’étais qu’un spectre invisible._

_« Je ne savais pas que tu viendrais ici alors que je suis avec lui, » murmure Harry, visiblement soucieux et néanmoins ravi de le voir._

_« Je n’avais pas prévu de venir dans ce club. Je voulais te voir seul mais c’était avant que je découvre notre problème… » la voix de Riddle est contrôlée malgré une fureur et une incompréhension évidentes._

_« C’est-à-dire? » s’enquiert Harry en fronçant les sourcils._

_« En réalité, j’ai deux problèmes, » reprend Tom avec une certaine nonchalance que j’abhorre. « Certes, j’aurais dû m’en douter après l’appel de mercredi. Ton petit toyboy commence sérieusement à me faire chier, Harry. Mais à la limite, je pourrais le supporter - comme je le fais habituellement - sauf que j’ai découvert qu’on était dans le collimateur des flics et mon petit doigt me dit que tu le savais déjà… »_

_Mes yeux sortent probablement de leurs orbites. Oh mon Dieu, faites que Tom n’ait pas découvert la trahison de son petit protégé. Comment va-t-il réagir? Ce qui est sûr, c’est que cela ne semble faire ni chaud ni froid à Harry. À la différence de ma soudaine panique, il prend cela avec un calme olympien comme s’il était soulagé, apaisé de cette révélation._

_« J’avais décidé de t’en parler de toute façon, donc, peu importe que tu l’aies appris, je ne sais de quelle manière d’ailleurs, mais on ne peut pas en parler ici et je n’ai pas envie d’en discuter maintenant. Pas quand je vais enfin pouvoir commencer à m’amuser, »_

_Putain, il a du courage - ou peut-être est-ce de l’inconscience - de traiter Riddle de la sorte, qui semble pourtant accepter les paroles d’Harry, comme s’il en avait l’habitude. C’est probablement le cas._

_« Viens plus tard à la maison, Malefoy doit rentrer chez lui ce soir, »_

_Tom acquiesce d’un mouvement de la tête, me laissant une nouvelle fois surpris de leur étrange dynamique. Mais Harry n’a pas encore fini de m’étonner, car, tout à coup, il se rapproche de Riddle - comme si leurs corps n’étaient pas déjà agrippés l’un à l’autre - et il lui murmure à l’oreille, tout à fait séducteur:_

_« Est-ce que t’as un fix pour moi? »_

_Et alors que Tom se met à hocher la tête, je comprends que je suis dans l’obligation d’intervenir et je fais donc enfin remarquer ma présence à Harry en lui attrapant la main pour l’attirer délicatement à moi. Ses yeux me trouvent en un instant et il me regarde durement:_

_« Je t’avais dit de rester assis, » murmure-t-il d’une voix grave et je ne trouve rien de mieux que de répondre:_

_« J’avais envie de danser, le DJ a annoncé le passage de notre chanson, viens… »_

_Sans pouvoir m’en empêcher, mes yeux captent la réaction de Tom qui semble étrangement amusé et désireux de connaitre celle d’Harry, qui finit - presque malgré lui - par céder à mes avances après un dernier coup d’oeil en direction de Riddle._

_À peine sur le dancefloor, notre hymne se met à résonner et sans attendre davantage, sans donner d’explication, j’attrape la bouche d’Harry, glissant ma langue dans son antre pour le ramener dans cette galaxie où je suis son soleil. Mon stratagème semble fonctionner - au départ en tout cas - mais c’est sans compter sur Tom et son génie malsain. En effet, je le découvre soudainement pressé contre le dos d’Harry, saisissant sans ménagement la bouche de mon amant, de mon partenaire de danse, pour y introduire sa langue et à ma plus grande horreur, non seulement Harry laisse échapper un gémissement, mais son corps se met à réagir - son érection certes, mais surtout ses mains qui perdent de l’altitude sur mes hanches, resserrant leur prise._

_Je suis choqué, horrifié, incapable de bouger, jusqu’à ce qu’enfin, Tom se décide à mettre un terme au baiser, glissant dans l’oreille d’Harry mais à mon attention également, « Suis-moi si tu veux du Vol-de-Mort, j’ai emmené ma dernière spécialité pour toi. »_

_Et dans quel monde vivons-nous pour qu’Harry accepte de le suivre, m’abandonnant sans plus de ménagement? Bien entendu, je ne peux que poursuivre les deux hommes et assister, les bras ballants à un passage de came des mains de Tom à celles d’Harry, après qu’ils se soient assis dans un box tranquille, loin de la salle habituelle des drogués. Comme pour le sexe, Harry ne semble avoir aucune honte à faire cela en public - au contraire. Il sort sa poudre verte - aussi brillante et explosive que ses yeux, déjà exorbités alors même que la dope ne coule pas dans ses veines. Il se tourne brièvement vers Tom pour lui sourire._

_« Pourquoi en avoir fait de la poudre? » demande-t-il, extatique, en sortant sa paille._

_« Ça fait des semaines que j’y travaille. Je voulais t’en faire la surprise. Je sais que tu préfères snifer plutôt que d’absorber des comprimés. »_

_Et après avoir acquiescé, Harry se penche, se taillant, avec une confiance totale, une ligne de ce nouveau produit._

_« Oh putain, c’est puissant, » s’écrie-t-il en retombant contre la banquette._

_« Tu vas être K.O. pendant deux minutes peut-être avant que les réels effets débutent, »_

_Et à peine ses mots se sont ils échappés qu’Harry ferme les yeux, la bouche entrouverte, l’image même de l’extase._

_Encore quelques secondes et je laisse exploser ma colère face à cette vision. Je suis finalement de nouveau apte à bouger. Tom et moi sommes pour la première fois en tête à tête et je vais en profiter - d’une certaine manière. J’attire son attention en m’asseyant face à lui, mes yeux plongés dans les siens plutôt que sur l’état misérable d’Harry._

_« Tu dis que tu l’aimes et pourtant tu lui fournis du poison pour son esprit et son corps, » je lui fais remarquer, du venin dans la voix et il me regarde comme si j’était la pire des saletés sur son vêtement, avec insignifiance et dégout. L’air tendre et amoureux, aimable qu’il utilise avec Harry a définitivement disparu et il me montre son vrai visage._

_« Je n’ai jamais dit que je l’aimais en ta présence à ce que je sache, » raille-t-il et j’ai envie de lui cracher en pleine gueule. Comment peut-il prendre avec si peu de considération la vie d’Harry, ses sentiments?_

_« Non, mais tu le lui as dit à lui, » je conclus d’un ton narquois faisant de mon mieux pour le défier afin qu’il n’abandonne pas la conversation. J’ai parfaitement conscience d’être un gamin face à Riddle, un novice dans ce genre de discussion._

_« Tu sais, je déteste le voir consommer, j’ai toujours détesté cette habitude, » a-t-il le culot de me dire. Comment peut-il affirmer une telle chose après le spectacle qu’il vient de performer. Je le déteste de plus en plus à la seconde._

_« Pourquoi lui en donner dans ce cas? » je remarque, froidement, montrant ainsi l’incohérence de ses paroles et de ses actes._

_« Car il en a envie. Je ne peux rien lui refuser. Je l’aime, » et le pire est qu’il y croit vraiment. Ce mec n’a rien compris, je vous jure. Comment Harry peut-il, ne serait-ce que le supporter?_

_« Ce n’est pas de l’amour. C’est de l’inconscience, de la folie, » j’assène furieux, mais Riddle se contente de sourire alors que sa main s’achemine sur la cuisse d’Harry. S’il cherche à me dégouter, il y parvient efficacement._

_« Tu es seulement jaloux parce que je peux lui donner ce dont tu es incapable, » réplique-t-il avec nonchalance alors que ses yeux se voilent de désir - je suis en train de le perdre._

_« Je dirais le contraire. Parfois, l’amour n’a rien à voir avec donner ce que l’autre désire ardemment mais à le lui refuser, surtout quand c’est mauvais pour lui, » lui dis-je avec sagesse et calme, deux qualités sorties d’on ne sait où, « Mais je suppose que tu n’as jamais été très doué dans ce domaine. »_

_Tom est sur moi en une seconde, sa main autour de ma gorge prête à serrer. Je comprend d’où Harry tient cette rapidité exceptionnelle d’exécution - il a été à bonne école. Je ne l’ai même pas vu bouger, encore moins m’immobiliser._

_« Que t’a-t-il dit? » requiert-il avec force, une panique évidente dans le fond de sa voix, quelque chose que je n’explique pas, que je ne comprends pas. Ma phrase était faite pour le faire réagir, certes, mais mes paroles étaient vides de sens et pourtant, je semble avoir touché une corde sensible, mais laquelle?_

_« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire? » je lui demande donc d’une voix étranglée et je lis dans ses yeux son incapacité à comprendre s’il doit me croire, s’il doit stopper sa colère - au risque de faire du mal à Harry en me tuant. Il n’a pas le temps de trouver une réponse adéquate car mon amant est soudainement à ses côtés - défoncé, certes, mais apparemment conscient._

_« Lâche-le, » dit-il d’une voix si basse qu’il ressemble à un animal et même s’il lui en coûte, Tom obéit, se contentant de murmurer un « Baby » presque plaintif._

_Je déteste ce surnom, déteste la façon qu’il a de le prononcer, la façon qu’à Harry de l’apprécier - ce qui ne lui ressemble pas. Ce n’est pas le dominant que je connais lorsqu’il est apaisé par le ton de Tom. Tom, qui semble parler à un enfant alors même qu’il se retourne sur Harry pour l’embrasser une nouvelle fois - et qu’Harry se laisse faire. Cela me parait tellement pervers tout à coup que je ne sais quoi en penser._

_« Putain, Harry, » murmure Tom mais malheureusement, j’entends les paroles aussi clairement que mon amant lui-même, « Tu as le même gout et le même empressement que lors de ton premier trip, » et Harry le regarde comme pour l’avertir de ne pas continuer._

_« Attends-moi à l’appart’, je dois d’abord le ramener, » et il se saisit de ma main sans attendre comme s’il voulait me faire fuir la présence de Tom et de ses vérités, comme s’il voulait m’empêcher d’entendre ses révélations, comme si Tom lui-même était sous acide. C’est incompréhensible et les explications d’Harry le sont d’autant plus._

_« Désolé, mais j’avais vraiment besoin de cette came après l’avoir vu arriver et entendu parler des flics… »_

_Maus je sais parfaitement que son besoin de défonce remonte à plus tôt, bien avant l’interruption de Riddle. Je n’ai malheureusement pas l’opportunité de le confronter car nous arrivons de nouveau aux côtés de mes amis qui ont les yeux aussi larges que des soucoupes et ce d’autant plus à la vue de leur ancien enseignant si visiblement défoncé - il ne cherche même pas à donner le change._

_« Je vous dépose dans un taxi et je ramène ensuite Drago chez lui, ça vous va? »_

_Blaise et Pansy acquiescent même s’ils ne cessent de me jeter des coups d’oeil apeurés. Alors qu’Harry s’occupe de leur commander un transport, ils sont à ma gorge en un instant._

_« Est-ce vraiment prudent de le laisser te reconduire dans cet état? » me demande Pansy et je trouve étrange qu’elle n’ait pas cherché à connaitre les détails plus juteux du comportement de mon amant._

_« J’ai connu pire, » je lui réponds en souriant, « Je suis tombé amoureux de lui quand il était dans un état bien pire, » - pas sûr, mais bon, pas la peine de les inquiéter, « Et je vous raconterai tout cela en détails car je suis certain que vous avez des milliers de questions. »_

_Ils ont tout juste le temps de me souffler un « oui » que Harry est de nouveau avec nous, prêt à nous indiquer le chemin vers sa voiture. Blaise est soufflé à la vue de la DB9 et encore plus inquiet en connaissant les performances de la machine. Harry pourrait faire de vrais dégâts s’il le voulait - je tente donc de le rassurer du regard._

_L’attente du taxi se fait dans un silence uniquement ponctué par le pompage d’Harry sur sa cigarette, c’est avec un réel soulagement que j’accueille notre solitude. Harry n’a qu’à me sourire pour que ma colère s’apaise - en revanche, mon interrogatoire ne fait que commencer._

_« Il a failli me tuer, tu sais, » lui dis-je nonchalamment et je suis heureux de constater qu’Harry ne s’énerve pas. Pour une fois, il semble disposé à parler._

_« Il ne l’aurait pas fait, » déclare-t-il pensivement. « Il tient trop à moi pour me faire du mal. »_

_« Et pourtant, on ne peut pas faire plus jaloux et possessif. J’ai du mal à comprendre qu’il nous ait laissé repartir ensemble, »_

_« Il m’aime, c’est tout, » murmure Harry comme s’il réalisait seulement maintenant ce fait et son petit air rêveur ne me plait pas particulièrement._

_« Qu’est-ce qu’il voulait dire par ton gout lors de ton premier trip? Tu m’as bien dit que c’était avant tes quinze ans? »_

_Harry hoche distraitement la tête._

_« Je ne comprends pas, » je lui fais remarquer._

_« Il n’y a rien à comprendre, »_

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je repense soudainement à mon oncle et à ses paroles, à mon sentiment de malaise vis à vis de Tom et Harry parfois et à cette panique de Riddle quelques minutes plus tôt. J’ai les pièces d’un puzzle complexe mais je ne suis pas encore parvenu à les organiser. Ma prochaine question est sur mes lèvres avant même que j’ai pu y réfléchir, en comprendre le sens caché._

_« Après avoir été déscolarisé par mon père, j’ai revu Severus une dernière fois et pour une raison inconnue, il a cherché à excuser ton comportement. Il m’a dit que tu avais traversé des épreuves que je ne pouvais imaginer. Ça me trotte dans la tête depuis des semaines alors, même si ça me fait peur de te demander une explication étant donné ce que je connais déjà des agissements de ton oncle, je dois savoir, que voulait-il dire par là? »_

_Malgré sa conduite, Harry prend le temps de se tourner vers moi pour me sourire avec tendresse - un sentiment très éloigné du ton extrêmement dur de sa voix alors qu’il s’exclame:_

_« Severus ne sait rien du tout, »_

_« Il n’aurait pas insinué de telles choses si elles n’avaient pas un fond de vérité, » je rétorque, pas heureux de cette assertion._

_« Est-ce que tu me fais confiance, Drake? »_

_« Bien sûr, » je lui réponds, immédiatement._

_« Alors crois-moi quand je te dis que je n’ai rien subi. »_

_Et malgré sa détermination évidente, je ne suis en rien convaincu, perdu tout au plus face aux éléments contradictoires que je possède. Je laisse néanmoins tomber le sujet, sachant pertinemment que cela ne sert à rien d’insister, au risque qu’Harry se braque pour de bon et jusqu’à présent, il a tout de même fait preuve de bonne volonté._

_« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour le supporter, tu sais. Il est à l’opposé de toi, si froid, blessant pour le simple plaisir de l’être, arrogant à souhait, »_

_« Tu me fais un peu penser à lui, parfois. Vous vous parez d’un masque en société pour vous protéger. La seule différence est que tu as parfait ce masque sur les ordres de ton père quand lui y a été forcé pour survivre. Tu apprends jour après jour à t’en défaire quand lui en est incapable si ce n’est avec moi, »_

_Et la simple idée qu’il nous compare me fait horreur. Je ne suis en rien comme Riddle et je vais le lui prouver, d’une manière ou d’une autre…_

_« Je ne veux pas que tu le vois. Qui sait ce qui va se passer ce soir? »_

_« Ne t’inquiète pas, Drago. Nous devons seulement parler business. Et puis, nous en avons déjà parlé ensemble, je ne peux pas l’abandonner, j’ai été honnête avec toi, »_

_Comme si… Je commence à avoir des doutes._

_La suite du voyage se déroule dans un silence pensif - en tout cas pour moi - Harry est probablement bien trop défoncé pour se soucier de mes interrogations, déjà concentré sur ses prochaines retrouvailles avec Tom, c’est justement cette pensée qui me fait m’exclamer:_

_« Il m’a avoué qu’il t’aimait mais qu’il était incapable de te refuser quoi que ce soit et je lui ai fait remarquer que ce n’était pas ça l’amour, »_

_« Je comprends mieux sa réaction, » assène Harry en rigolant doucement. « Tu ne devrais pas le narguer à ce sujet, surtout quand tu as tort. Je ne dis pas qu’il m’aime de la plus saine des manières, mais c’est un fait incontestable. »_

_« Je ne cherchais pas à juger ses_ sentiments _à ton égard, » dis-je en accentuant avec horreur sur ce mot, « ni même à placer les miens à un niveau supérieur, mais, malgré ce que tu as beau me dire, je suis persuadé que réside dans votre amour mutuel quelque chose de particulier, » voir tout à fait malsain mais j’évite de prononcer ce mot au risque de déclencher la fureur d’Harry._

_« Tu as trouvé le mot juste, » me réplique ce dernier, « mais j’aimerais qu’à l’avenir, tu évites de le faire douter dans ce domaine. Non seulement tu resteras à l’abri d’autres tentatives d’assassinat de sa part, mais tu me rendras heureux. Je n’aime pas le savoir incertain quant à ce qu’il ressent, ce que je ressens. »_

_Les paroles et le ton ont le mérite d’être clairs et c’est avec automatisme que je hoche la tête en signe de reddition. Encore quelques minutes et nous voilà arrivés devant le Manoir. Je n’ai aucune envie de franchir cette grille, aucune envie d’abandonner Harry aux griffes de Tom mais je sais que je n’ai pas le choix, cela ne servirait à rien de rouvrir le débat. J’accepte donc les lèvres offertes par Harry, cherchant à lui démontrer mon amour de la façon la plus passionnée qui soit. Il me répond au centuple jusqu’à ce que nos corps nécessitent quelque chose de plus et nous savons tous deux que nous devons nous arrêter. Harry se décolle de moi à regret et c’est sur un dernier signe de la main qu’il me quitte._

…

Drago parti, la route de retour jusqu’à mon appartement se fait dans un flou le plus total. Je suis déjà ailleurs, à la fois aidé par les drogues mais surtout par la perspective de ce qui nous attend, Tom et moi. J’ai parfaitement conscience de ma capacité à gérer Tom et mes explications et c’est donc avec un certain plaisir que j’envisage notre conversation.

À mon arrivée chez moi, je découvre Tom allongé sur mon lit, un bras derrière sa nuque, ses yeux plongés dans une contemplation du mur lui faisant face, ou plus exactement de ses pensées.

La vision est étrange. Seul Drago a déjà dormi à mes côtés dans ce lit, pourtant alors que j’observe la silhouette de mon mentor, je ne peux m’empêcher de penser à nos nuits passées ensemble - surtout à nos premières - et à ce naturel qu’il a à se glisser dans mon environnement. Je lui souris donc, alors que ses yeux me trouvent, heureux de le savoir là.

« Tu comptais vraiment m’en parler, n’est-ce pas? »

Il a l’air si fragile, si vulnérable à cet instant, et je n’ai qu’un désir, le réconforter. Je me précipite vers lui en slow motion jusqu’à me tenir debout, à ses côtés. Je lui caresse la joue, désireux de lui faire comprendre la sincérité de mon simple mot.

« Evidemment, » je m’autorise ensuite à instiguer un peu d’humour dans mes yeux et mon ton avant de lui demander, « Comment l’as-tu découvert? Je croyais avoir été prudent. »

« Je n’ai trouvé qu’une preuve en réalité mais je savais qu’en te confrontant, tu m’avouerais tout. Tu as été obligé de te servir de mon ordinateur et de ma signature pour créer le nouveau compte à l’étranger. Tu es donc en train de nous élaborer une voie de sortie. »

« Bien sûr, Tom. Si j’ai accepté de travailler sous couverture pour Ron, c’est pour des raisons personnelles. La mort de mes parents d’une part. Drago d’autre part. Mais jamais je n’aurais accepté sans m’être assuré qu’on pouvait s’enfuir aisément avec nos actifs de côté. »

« Quel est le plan dans ce cas, Harry? » me demande-t-il en m’asseyant sur ses genoux. Rapidement, je le chevauche pour lui faire face et le regarder dans les yeux.

« Le réseau entier va tomber. Tous ceux qui travaillent pour nous vont tomber. Tout ceux qui ‘travaillent’ dans des domaines que je n’aurais jamais autorisé si j’avais été en charge quand tu les as créé - la prostitution et la vente d’armes notamment. Ils n’ont aucune espèce de preuves contre toi, et moi, j’ai obtenu l’immunité. Nous serons donc libres. Libres de partir ailleurs et de mener une vie un peu plus honnête. »

« Ton plan me parait comme d’habitude parfait, Harry, mais je crains que tu aies oublié un élément qui ne risque pas de me plaire. »

« Lequel? »

« Ton blondinet. Tu veux qu’il vienne avec nous, n’est-ce pas? »

« En effet, je veux qu’il nous accompagne, » j’acquiesce, déterminé. Comme Drago l’a lui-même remarqué un peu plus tôt, il n’y a rien que Tom ne peut me refuser. Je sais que malgré sa répugnance vis à vis d’une telle situation, il finira par me laisser agir à ma guise.

« Pourquoi, Harry? » s’enquiert-il d’une petite voix. « Pourquoi lui? »

« Parce que j’ai besoin de lui. Parce que je l’aime - malgré ce qu’il m’en coûte de le dire - différemment de toi. Quand tu es mon ancre, il est ma balance. Sans toi, je ne peux pas vivre, pas survivre. Sans lui, je finirais par mourir. Il n’est pas comme nous, Tom. Il est même l’opposé de moi, c’est ce qui me fait du bien quand je suis avec lui. Je sais que tu ne veux pas entendre ces mots mais pourtant, il le faut. À la différence de nous deux, son amour, son attachement à moi est totalement pur. Au départ, je m’imaginais que sa jeunesse en était la cause mais non, il est comme ça, c’est tout. Malgré son éducation, il est plus lumineux que toi et moi, ne possède pas notre obscurité de l’âme. Tu sais qu’entre toi et moi, les débuts ont été compliqués, pas forcément sains. Quand tu voyais en moi une obsession, une rédemption, je cherchais à gagner un jeu, à manipuler. Et pourtant, nos sentiments se sont purifiés mais le passé laisse indéniablement des traces. Mon besoin de Malefoy n’a rien à voir avec mon amour pour toi. Vous êtes tous les deux dans mon coeur et il n’y a pas à chercher à jouer la concurrence. Je ne pourrais jamais cesser de t’aimer, tu le sais au fond de toi. Tu connais la vérité. Je t’ai dans la peau autant que tu m’as dans la tienne. Je t’ai vendu mon âme et je ne pourrais jamais le regretter, pas quand tu en prends si bien soin. »

Il est tellement rare pour moi que j’accepte de parler ainsi, de dévoiler mes sentiments. Même avec Tom, je reste bien souvent pudique, préférant cacher cette partie de moi. Et du fait de la rareté du moment, Tom accepte lui-même d’aller à l’encontre de ce que sa vie l’a formé. Je vois ses larmes couler doucement sur ses joues et je les embrasse délicatement, les chassant une à une. Il m’attrape rapidement dans ses bras, nous allongeant et baissant d’un même mouvement l’intensité lumineuse. Nous nous regardons durant de longues minutes pour profiter de la tendresse de l’instant.

« J’ai besoin de sentir ton corps contre le mien, » me glisse-t-il et je comprends parfaitement ses mots. Il ne veut pas me faire l’amour ce soir, encore moins me baiser, il souhaite tout simplement me tenir dans le creux de ses bras. Sans attendre, je défais donc un à un les boutons de sa chemise puis je la lui retire. je me défais de mon t-shirt et un certain apaisement semble s’emparer de son corps. Je m’attaque ensuite à son pantalon, le faisant naviguer sur ses jambes, accompagné de son caleçon. Mon jeans et mon sous-vêtement subissent le même traitement. Puis, enfin, nos deux corps complètement dénudés se rejoignent. Nous restons dans cette position durant plus de deux heures, sans nous parler, à seulement nous observer, à vivre dans le regard de l’autre, à partager nos émotions et sentiments.

L’envie de dormir, malgré l’heure, ne se fait pas sentir. Nos besoins naturels passent au second plan lorsque nous sommes ensemble et nous en apprécions toutes les facettes. Quand Tom se décide finalement à m’honorer de sa voix, ses premiers mots m’étonnent, tant leur contenu est éloigné de mon précédent petit discours et de notre étreinte amoureuse.

« Tu as aimé te retrouver entre lui et moi tout à l’heure sur le dancefloor, toujours dominant, et ce, malgré des positions différentes, n’est-ce pas? »

« Tu me connais parfaitement, Tom, pas la peine de tourner autour du pot, oui j’ai adoré ça mais je ne suis ni naïf, ni stupide pour croire qu’une telle situation serait envisageable. Vous vous détester d’une part et vous être bien trop exclusifs d’autre part, jamais je ne vous demanderais un tel sacrifice. Et jamais je n’en parlerais à qui que ce soit d’autre qu’à toi. »

« Pourquoi pas lui? Tu en as honte. »

« Ce n’est pas ça. Disons qu’il a déjà supporté suffisamment de mes dérives - même sexuelles. Je lui ai complètement gâché sa première fois en tant qu’actif et il sait très bien qu’on ne recommencera jamais. Je ne veux pas qu’il me voit quand je suis comme ça avec toi, ce serait injuste pour lui. »

« Mais pas pour moi? »

« C’est différent. Vous n’avez pas le même âge, pas la même personnalité et tu sais des choses sur moi qu’il ignore complètement. Tu me connais mieux et peux donc réellement me comprendre. »

Le petit sourire qui s’épanouit sur ses lèvres montre sa satisfaction à cette idée, pourtant ses traits se figent de nouveau.

« Le simple fait de t’imaginer le pénétrer ou lui dire que tu l’aimes me fait suffoquer parfois mais je te respecte suffisamment pour t’accepter tel que tu es - je serais un hypocrite dans le cas inverse. Il n’empêche que je me dois de me poser des questions quant à la suite, à notre avenir. Comment comptes-tu gérer notre cohabitation à tous les trois? »

« Sincèrement, je l’ignore mais j’ai bon espoir quant à ma capacité à trouver une solution. »

« Je l’espère bien car, Harry, il y a une chose que tu dois comprendre, même si j’accepte de te partager, tu restes mien en définitive. Tu m’appartiens et je ne laisserais rien ni personne entraver ce fait. »

« J’en ai totalement conscience. Je ne risquerais ni sa vie, ni ton amour, même si j’ai du mal à comprendre comment tu peux supporter mon comportement. »

« Tu viens de le dire, Harry. Je t’aime, d’une façon absolue. Je t’aime de tout mon coeur et de toute mon âme. Comme un homme et non un adolescent. »

Et alors qu’il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, il semble déterminé à me prouver cela complètement.

_…_

**Nouvelle Règle N°14**

_Ne jamais baisser sa garde, même pour quelques secondes de bonheur._


	16. Règle 15

Fin Juin – Début Juillet  : So if by the time the bar closes, and you feel like falling down, I’ll carry you home

…

**Règle N°15**

_Ne jamais laisser le passé vous hanter._

…

_Après une courte nuit, rendue difficile du fait de la présence de Tom dans l’appartement d’Harry, j’accueille mon réveil du dimanche matin avec une certaine lassitude, la tête pleine de pensées contradictoires, remplie de ces cauchemars qui ont assailli mon sommeil, des cauchemars concernant Harry que j’imagine plus vrais que nature. J’ai ces espèces de souvenirs, flous qui me montrent que je touche au but de ce mystère qui entoure mon amant, je ne veux pas les laisser s’évaporer mais ils me mettent dans un état second assez désagréable._

_Tellement préoccupé par Harry, je mets un certain temps à me rendre compte de l’absence, à la fois de mon père mais également de ses gorilles dans le Manoir. Surpris, à peine ai-je englouti mon petit-déjeuner, je m’empresse de rejoindre ma mère dans ses quartiers. Elle me lance un sourire radieux que je n’ai pas vu depuis très longtemps. Je n’ai même pas besoin de poser ma question que déjà, elle me répond:_

_« Il est parti pour la journée et il avait besoin de tous ses hommes - je ne sais pour quoi exactement. Il n’a pas laissé d’_ instructions _, » mot sur lequel elle tique, « pour toi, j’en ai donc conclu que tu pourrais sortir à ta guise. Je vais moi-même recevoir Severus cette après-midi. Tu peux rester, je suis sûre qu’il serait content de te voir mais je suppose que tu as mieux à faire. »_

_Je suis tellement abasourdi que je ne réagis même pas au monologue de ma mère, réalisé sans qu’elle reprenne son souffle. Je la fixe, la bouche entrouverte, dans une imitation parfaite d’un poisson rouge, et ce ne sont que ses rires qui me sortent enfin de mon stoïcisme._

_« Tu vas t’en remettre, Dragon, j’espère, je ne voudrais pas reprendre notre discussion à propos de ta langue et de son utilisation, »_

_Ses paroles ont le mérite de me faire rougir et réagir._

_« Est-ce que je peux emprunter ton téléphone? » je demande mollement à ma mère qui me le tend promptement comme si elle s’attendait à cette requête depuis mon arrivée._

_Je compose le plus rapidement possible ce numéro que je connais toujours par coeur - et ce même si je ne l’ai pas utilisé depuis de longues semaines. La messagerie s’enclenche au bout de la deuxième sonnerie, me laissant entendre la voix d’Harry et je ne peux m’empêcher de sourire avant de déclarer:_

**_« Harry, c’est Drago. J’ai une permission de sortie pour la journée donc si tu peux venir me chercher pour qu’on se voit, ce serait parfait. J’attends de tes nouvelles. Je t’aime. »_ **

_Je raccroche, un sourire persistant sur mes lèvres, jusqu’à ce que je croise les yeux de ma mère et que la réalisation de mes derniers mots fasse effet. De nouveau, mes joues se parent d’un rosissement incontrôlable qui fait sourire Narcissa._

_« Pauvre Severus n’avait aucune chance contre ce Mr Potter, » s’exclame-t-elle joyeusement._

_Les futures retrouvailles d’avec son amant semble l’avoir mise de très bonne humeur, j’en suis ravi._

_« Je suis persuadé que mon absence ne se fera que très peu sentir, » je lui réplique en me parant d’une grimace quelque peu narquoise, « Vous avez, sans conteste, beaucoup de temps à rattraper et je n’ai pas particulièrement envie de tenir la chandelle de votre réunion. »_

_Pour mon plus grand plaisir, les joues de Narcissa se teintent également d’un rose bonbon qui lui sied merveilleusement. Avant qu’elle n’ait pu me rétorquer quoi que ce soit, son téléphone vibre dans ma main, me faisant sursauter. Je regarde le destinataire avant de lui tendre l’appareil mais reconnait immédiatement le numéro. Mon coeur fait un bond dans ma poitrine alors que je découvre le message d’Harry._

**_« Je serai devant ta grille dans trente minutes. À tout à l’heure. »_ **

_Après avoir supprimé le message, je me penche rapidement vers ma mère pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front avant de sortir de son boudoir en criant:_

_« Nous continuerons cette plaisante discussion plus tard. J’ai à peine le temps de me préparer. »_

_Et les gloussements de Narcissa me suivent jusque dans la salle de bain._

_Avec une discipline de fer et une rapidité sans faille - du fait de mon empressement à retrouver Harry - je parviens à me laver, m’habiller et m’occuper de mes cheveux en très exactement vingt-huit minutes et quinze secondes - un record que je ne suis pas prêt d’égaler._

_Après avoir fermé la porte du Manoir, j’aperçois au loin la DB9 d’Harry et je m’empresse de le rejoindre - même si courir ne fait ni partie de mes habitudes, encore moins du règlement ici. Je me soucie très peu de la coutume Malefoyenne en cet instant. Je n’ai qu’un désir, retrouver au plus vite l’homme que j’aime._

_Malheureusement pour moi, les vitres teintées de sa voiture m’empêchent de l’observer et je dois donc me contenter de lui sourire dans le vide. Trop heureux, ce n’est qu’une fois assis dans la voiture d’Harry que je m’aperçois de l’identité du conducteur - aux antipodes de mon amant. Nul autre que Tom Riddle se situe derrière le volant et je suis tellement soufflé que je ne réagis même pas alors qu’il se penche vers moi pour fermer ma portière avant de finalement démarrer. C’est à peine s’il m’accorde un regard alors que nous nous éloignons de ma demeure et moi, je suis trop étonné, j’ai trop de questions pour parvenir à retrouver ma voix… en tout cas, dans les premiers instants._

_Nous sommes déjà engagés sur la voie rapide, Tom enterré dans un mutisme éprouvant lorsque je retrouve suffisamment d’esprit pour poser ma question:_

_« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là? Et où est Harry exactement? »_

_Tom se contente dans un premier temps de sourire, ses yeux fixés résolument vers l’horizon jusqu’à ce que son baryton s’élève:_

_« Il dormait encore lorsque son téléphone a sonné - c’est moi qui t’ai mis sur répondeur avant d’écouter ton message. »_

_De quel droit? J’ai envie de m’écrier mais je sais que c’est peine perdue. Je suis persuadé qu’il a l’autorisation d’Harry pour farfouiller dans son téléphone - j’y ai moi-même accès après tout. Et je ne vais certainement pas risquer d’énerver le grand patron de la Mafia alors que nous sommes seuls, sans Harry pour me protéger. À ce que je sache, il pourrait très bien être là dans le seul but de me tuer - la suite de sa phrase me convainc du contraire._

_« En entendant ton message, je me suis dit que ça ferait plaisir à Harry que je vienne te chercher. Il se remet de sa courte nuit et il te verra au réveil - un deal parfait, non? »_

_« Trop aimable, » je lance entre mes dents même si je n’en pense pas moins._

_Le rire de Tom m’apprend qu’il n’est pas dupe._

_« Au delà de rendre service à Harry et de lui apporter un sourire aux lèvres, » poursuit-il une fois son rire tari, « ma venue a un autre but, » il fallait s’y attendre, ce serait mal connaitre Tom - et depuis quand je le connais? - que de penser que son action puisse être désintéressé, « Je souhaitais mettre les choses au point avec toi, Drago. »_

_Et si vous entendiez sa façon de prononcer mon prénom. Il le roule sur sa langue comme s’il le trouvait particulièrement répugnant - la réciproque est vrai, je te rassure, Riddle. Je me tourne vers lui, incapable de faire autrement, totalement suspendu à ses paroles. Il ne me regarde même pas mais je suis persuadé qu’il a conscience de mon écoute attentive, ses premiers mots me le confirment:_

_« Depuis que tu as fait irruption dans la vie d’Harry, » dit-il avec dédain et je dois me retenir de ne pas frissonner. « Nous n’avons pas été présenté officiellement, ni davantage eu de conversation entre gentlemen. Harry en est la raison. Il voulait éviter au maximum tout type d’échauffourée entre nous au risque que mort s’ensuive. Même si j’étais au départ tout à fait disposé à rester sur la touche, les évènements récents m’obligent à clarifier la situation, » son ton est poli et néanmoins tranchant, cette fois-ci, je frissonne franchement, et pourtant, Dieu sait ce que j’aimerais lui répondre, « Harry a décidé qu’un départ pour tous les trois se révélait nécessaire, et même si tu te doutes que passer ne serait-ce que quelques mois de ma vie à tes côtés ne m’enchante guère, je le ferais pour lui. Mais je ne vais pas rester sur la touche, à supporter ton manque de respect à mon égard. Il faut que tu comprennes que c’est une faveur que je te fais de venir avec nous. Pour le bien être d’Harry, je souhaite que l’on cohabite dans la paix la plus totale. Je ne te laisserais néanmoins pas abuser de ma gentillesse, ni des sentiments d’Harry. J’ai bon espoir que son amour pour toi finisse par se mourir, je suis sûr que tu comptes faire tout ton possible pour que ses sentiments à mon égard s’évanouissent. Je ne t’en veux pas d’essayer, tu n’es qu’un gamin après tout. Je ne vois pas ce que tu peux comprendre de notre relation. Je te laisse essayer mais si tu dépasses la limite ne serait-ce qu’une fois avec lui ou avec moi, n’aie pas de doutes que je t’exterminerais, avec un grand plaisir. Peut-être pas à proprement parlé mais insidieusement, ce sera le cas, jusqu’à ce que tu te retrouves éjecté de nos vies. Ne doute pas une seconde qu’Harry m’appartient. J’espère que tu es assez intelligent pour l’avoir compris. Et les choses resteront ainsi pour toujours. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre? »_

_Ma seule réaction est de le regarder bouche bée, perdant totalement ma superbe de Malefoy. Je n’en reviens pas de son culot, me menacer si naturellement, si efficacement, dans la voiture d’Harry, comme si c’était normal. J’engloutis avec difficulté quelques bouffées d’air afin de reprendre contenance, même si je suis loin de ma prestance habituelle._

_Je suis scié du fait de ses mots et pourtant d’autant plus déterminé à être l’unique d’Harry. Il n’a pas tort sur ce point, je ferais mon maximum pour que mon amant s’éloigne totalement de lui. Ses mots continuent à résonner en moi, me projetant au visage leur pleine mesure à retardement. Je me le demande souvent mais d’autant plus maintenant, comment Harry fait-il pour supporter, pour aimer cet homme? C’est incompréhensible, tant sa froideur et sa cruauté m’horrifient et sont à l’opposé de ce que représente Harry._

_Après de longues minutes à me passer en boucle chacun de ses mots pour figer dans mon esprit ce souvenir aussi sûrement qu’un tatouage au fer chaud sur ma peau, je finis pas hocher la tête en direction de Riddle, sans prendre la peine de vérifier qu’il me regarde. Du fait de la longueur de mon silence, c’est d’ailleurs un miracle qu’il s’aperçoive de mon soudain mouvement. Et pourtant, c’est bel et bien le cas. Dans des moments pareils, je vois en lui clairement la formation qu’il a donnée à Harry et franchement, ça me donne envie de vomir. Apparemment, lui est de bonne humeur._

_« Heureux d’avoir pu discuter avec toi afin de mettre les choses au clair. Et maintenant, sourie. Je ne voudrais pas qu’Harry s’imagine que tu n’es pas content de le voir, ce serait malvenu. »_

_De nouveau, son ton se veut presque poli mais je lis sans peine les émotions résiduelles de Tom, sa haine à mon égard, son désir de me tuer plus réellement qu’au figuré et je frissonne alors que l’habitacle se pare d’un silence qui donne froid dans le dos._

_Le reste de la route ne me permet pas de me remettre de cette altercation, de cette discussion comme Riddle l’a appelée. Je suis encore choqué mais surtout, de plus en plus bouleversé et agacé de l’attitude de cet homme. Et comme bien souvent dans ce type de situation, je m’arrête sur les petits détails énervants plutôt que sur le problème majeur._

_Et tout commence dès notre arrivée dans l’appartement d’Harry dans lequel Tom pénètre avec une clé qui lui appartient visiblement. Cette simple idée m’offusque plus que les mots de Riddle, et ce d’autant plus lorsqu’il prend ses aises, se dirigeant vers la cuisine avec un naturel désarmant et lançant la machine à café comme s’il le faisait tous les jours, me laissant derrière, telle l’ombre que je semble être ici, les bras ballants._

_Comprenant, à la vue de la porte de chambre fermée, qu’Harry dort toujours, je me dirige vers l’un des fauteuils du salon, celui que je me suis approprié. Je suis anormalement nerveux, ma jambe rythmant un tempo d’enfer qui appartient normalement au propriétaire des lieux. Avec pour seul compagnon Tom, j’ai l’impression de ne pas être à ma place ici, surtout lorsque j’entends ses sifflotements discrets alors que j’ai plutôt du mal à respirer aisément. J’ai la sensation qu’un drame est sur le point d’arriver, un drame dont j’ignore le contenu, un drame que je ne peux arrêter._

_Je reste dans cette position inconfortable, les coudes posées sur mes genoux tressautants, les lèvres plissées, les dents serrées durant de longues minutes, le temps pour le café de passer. Ce n’est que lorsque les premières effluves commencent à naviguer dans l’appartement que la silhouette d’Harry se décide à faire acte de présence, poussant la porte de sa chambre en baillant. De mon poste, je ne vois que son visage et le haut de son torse, dénudé. Ce n’est pas une surprise. Harry a tendance à dormir entièrement nu, même si l’idée me dérange - normal, me direz-vous, quand je sais que Tom a passé la nuit ici. Ce qui m’exaspère complètement, en revanche, c’est qu’Harry ne remarque absolument pas ma présence tant il semble obnubilé par Riddle qui lui adresse un sourire que je ne peux décrire autrement que désarmant et qui pourtant me parait tout à fait détestable et effrayant. Harry répond sans condition par une expression si sincère et ouverte, qui lui fait bien souvent défaut, que mon coeur se met à battre durement dans ma poitrine. Ça me fait mal de le savoir si naturel avec cet homme malfaisant. Ça me fait encore plus mal de le voir marcher jusqu’à sa hauteur, en répliquant nonchalamment « Pourquoi me réveiller de si bonne heure? » comme il me le dit parfois, alors que Tom le prend par la taille avant de l’embrasser dans le cou. Riddle sait parfaitement que je vois tout et je ne sais pas s’il cherche à me montrer de quoi le futur sera fait, ce qui m’attend quand nous vivrons ensemble mais peu m’importe car je ne vais pas me laisser faire, je ne vais pas me laisser ridiculiser de la sorte._

_Avant que j’ai pu réagir néanmoins, Tom murmure, toujours dans le creux du cou d’Harry, son explication;_

_« Ton petit copain ici présent avait besoin d’un chauffeur, » et il indique de sa tête ma position au salon, « je ne me voyais pas refuser. »_

_Immédiatement, Harry se tourne vers moi, un sourire incompris et pour autant particulièrement satisfait aux lèvres - pourquoi ne serait-il pas heureux, après tout, il est entouré des deux hommes qui l’aiment et qu’il aime. Sans plus attendre, il amorce un mouvement dans ma direction et malgré ma joie de le voir, je ne suis toujours pas remis de mes petites contrariétés, voilà pourquoi je m’exclame, avant qu’il ait pu m’approcher, me saluer et m’embrasser:_

_« Pourquoi a-t-il le droit de conduire ta voiture? »_

_J’avoue, même à mes oreilles, mon ton semble très proche d’une plainte puérile. La réaction de Riddle n’arrange rien puisqu’il éclate de rire avant de déclarer:_

_« C’est quand même moi qui la lui ai offerte, j’ai le droit de la conduire. Ah les gosses de riches de nos jours, je vous jure… »_

_Harry et Tom se jettent un regard complice et je vois la lèvre de mon amant qui tressaille d’une envie de rire mal contenue. Mais déjà, le voilà arrivé près de moi et alors que je suis à deux doigts de répéter les paroles de Riddle pour les comprendre et les graver dans ma mémoire, les jambes d’Harry arrivent dans mon champ de vision. Je suis toujours avachi dans mon fauteuil alors que lui se tient debout devant moi, et bien sûr, mon esprit encore choqué par la révélation de Tom ne peut que s’arrêter sur ce qu’il a devant lui. Ce n’est pas la semi-nudité d’Harry qui m’ennuie, ni son tatouage qu’il exhibe sans honte, non, c’est son pantalon de pyjama, inconnu au bataillon, et bien trop grand pour lui. Je ne l’ai jamais vu dans ses affaires pour la simple et bonne raison qu’il appartient à Tom Riddle. Et si j’en crois ma vision, il est évident qu’Harry ne porte rien dessous. Mes mots se meurent dans ma bouche et je regarde Harry durement avant de me lever d’un bond, en murmurant entre mes dents:_

_« Toi et moi dans ta chambre, maintenant… »_

_Et je ne laisse de choix à Harry que de me suivre. Je ne sais pas si sa chambre est le lieu adéquat pour une discussion houleuse à cet instant, mais je ne peux m’en préoccuper, surtout pas quand je vois du coin de l’oeil et entend Harry bloquer son amusement du fait de la remarque insupportable de Tom:_

_« Tu avais raison, il aime en faire des tonnes. »_

_Je ne perds pas une seconde pour fermer la porte derrière nous, une fois Harry à l’intérieur. Je sais que l’action en elle-même peut sembler ridicule mais je ne veux pas que Riddle nous entende. Il possède déjà une trop grande emprise sur nos vies, je ne veux certainement pas en rajouter._

_Le silence de la pièce est pesant et Harry, soudainement énervé, sans raison, ne semble pas vouloir le rompre. Au contraire, il se saisit d’une cigarette alors que mon regard se pose sur les différents vestiges de la nuit. Les vêtements d’Harry et de Tom de la veille sont égrainés autour du lit, négligemment et je n’ai pas besoin d’avoir une imagination débordante pour savoir ce qui s’est passé hier - le problème est que mon imagination est des plus débordantes, de même que ma fureur._

_« Une discussion à propos du business, c’est bien ce que tu m’as assuré hier avant de me quitter, n’est-ce pas? » je m’exclame, colérique._

_« Ce n’est pas ce que tu imagines, Drago, » réplique Harry entre deux bouffées._

_« C’est sûr que les vêtements jetés à la va-vite ne m’apprennent rien du tout. Vous avez fini nus dans un lit, la discussion a dû être passionnée, » j’ironise des flammes dans les yeux._

_« Qu’on ait fini nus ou non, » soupire Harry, « je n’ai pas de compte à te rendre, Drago. Je t’avais dit que je ne pouvais pas t’accorder l’exclusivité. Je t’avais dit que ça te ferait souffrir mais tu m’as convaincu du contraire. »_

_« Et c’est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire… » j’éructe, « Putain Harry, mets-toi cinq minutes à ma place. Après la soirée d’hier, après ce que j’ai vu, je n’arrivais pas à dormir. Je sais que je t’ai dit que je pouvais gérer ton manque d’exclusivité et je le pense toujours mais ce n’est pas ce qui me dérange. Ce sont tes mensonges. Tu m’as juré que ce n’était rien d’autre qu’une conversation de travail… »_

_« Et alors, c’est toi qui assume que je t’ai menti. »_

_« Quoi? Vous n’avez pas couché ensemble peut-être? »_

_« Ça dépend de ce que tu entends par là… »_

_Merde! Qu’est-ce qu’il m’exaspère quand il agit de la sorte, difficile, comme si rien ne l’atteignait, un vrai Tom en miniature - c’est tout à fait détestable._

_« Il t’a baisé, voilà ce que je voulais dire… »_

_« Et bien la réponse est non. Il ne m’a pas enculé, Drago. Content maintenant? »_

_Puis-je connaitre la raison de son exaspération grandissante? Ce n’est jamais bon signe quand il se met à jurer de la sorte, décidé à me faire rougir de gène._

_« Comment veux-tu que je te croie quand tu apparais devant moi presque nu, pour seul vêtement sur tes fesses, son pantalon, »_

_« S’il te plait, Drago, il m’a vu dans sa vie plus souvent nu qu’habillé, qu’est-ce que tu crois que ça prouve? Je ne peux rien faire face à ton manque de confiance en moi, en mes paroles, Drago. Je ne te mens pas. Est-ce qu’on a dormi dans le même lit? Oui. Est-ce qu’on était tous les deux nus? Oui. Est-ce qu’on s’est embrassé? Oui. Il n’y a rien d’autre à dire. »_

_« Rien d’autre à dire? Vraiment? Putain, Harry, je ne sais même pas si tu me dis la vérité quand toutes les preuves me disent le contraire. »_

_« Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise exactement? » s’écrie-t-il, rageur et je peux dire qu’il est complément furieux._

_« Explique-moi pourquoi il est resté hier. Pourquoi vous étiez nus? Comment vous avez pu vous retrouver à dormir ensemble… » je hoquette, exaspéré et désespéré._

_« Les évènements sont très simples, » déclare-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux, en cherchant à garder son sang-froid, « On a discuté ici du business puis la conversation a dérivé sur quelque chose de plus personnel, on avait tous les deux besoin l’un de l’autre, pas seulement de notre présence mutuelle mais d’un corps à corps - pas sexuellement parlant, juste pour nous apaiser, pour nous sentir en sécurité. Je ne l’avais pas prévu. Je ne t’ai pas menti hier mais je ne regrette en rien ce qui s’est passé et je n’ai pas à me sentir honteux. »_

_« Tu dis que vous aviez besoin de vous sentir en sécurité, pourquoi? » même si la conversation est perturbante, je tiens à pousser mon avantage, Harry est en train de me parler, après tout._

_« Tu sais comment je suis quand je me dévoile, Tom est pareil que moi, » confesse-t-il plus calmement, ce qui a le don de me sortir de mes gonds._

_« Oh, tu veux dire par là qu’il dort mal après coup et qu’il a besoin de tes bras pour le réconforter, » mon ton est ironique et je vois dans les yeux d’Harry une lueur qui ne me dit rien qui vaille - je sais que je dois arrêter là ma tirade, je sais qu’au fond je ne veux pas aller plus loin, je ne veux surtout pas le blesser mais je suis comme lancé sur pilote automatique. « Bizarrement, ça ne me choque pas que tu sois celui qui le rassure. En revanche, je ne crois pas un instant que ses bras à lui repoussent tes cauchemars qui t’assaillent dans ces moments-là, pas quand il est si visiblement le monstre qui tient le premier rôle. »_

_Voilà, la bombe est lâchée et je ne sais même pas pourquoi j’ai dit ces mots._

_Le visage d’Harry se tort sous la douleur - uniquement psychologique - dans un mouvement horrible à voir. Ses yeux perdent leur brillance, leur couleur verte, pour se parer d’un noir glacial, inhumain. Si Harry avait un dédoublement de la personnalité, c’est ce moment que choisirait son autre lui pour s’exprimer. Son corps et son esprit semblent se vider de tout ce qui fait d’Harry ce qu’il est. Sa réaction est inattendue. Il attrape mon poignet avec violence, une violence que je vois parfois sommeiller en lui mais qu’il n’a jamais utilisée à mon encontre. Sa poigne est ferme, faite pour blesser et elle me meurtrit de bien des manières - pas seulement dans ma chair mais bien dans mon coeur - surtout dans mon coeur. Je me retrouve entrainé par la force d’Harry et un instant, j’ai peur que mon bras se déchausse de son articulation. Mais nous sommes finalement devant la porte de sa chambre qu’il n’hésite pas à ouvrir avant de me jeter brutalement à terre en criant:_

_« Fous le camp! »_

_Et alors, il me claque la porte au visage alors que je me retrouve assis misérablement au sol. J’entends le cliquetis de la serrure qu’il ferme furieusement comme s’il ne connaissait plus très bien le fonctionnement d’un tel mécanisme, comme si sa panique, sa furie l’avait fait perdre tous ses moyens. Je fixe la porte sans vraiment la voir, encore trop choqué par l’expression d’Harry, par son action. Je savais que ma réplique était vicieuse et risquait d’être mal prise mais je ne m’attendais pas à cela. Tout comme je ne m’attends pas à l’apparition de Tom quasi instantanée à mes côtés. Je l’avais complètement oublié - aussi impensable que cela puisse paraitre. Trop concentré sur Harry, j’avais mis de côté toutes traces de Riddle. Son arrivée me surprend d’autant plus et je me recroqueville sur moi-même, prêt à affronter ses coups qu’il est sûr de me donner, maintenant qu’Harry a craqué. Pourtant, il est bien trop occupé par la porte et celui qui se cache derrière pour que ma petite personne représente une quelconque importance. Il ne m’accorde même pas un regard. Il se contente de gratter doucement à la porte durant quelques secondes. J’ignore la raison de son acte. Pourquoi ne cherche-t-il pas à défoncer la porte? Etant donné la lueur rougeâtre de ses yeux, je prévoyais une action plus démesurée. Alors que sa voix s’élève quelques secondes plus tard, lorsqu’il parait évident qu’Harry ne va pas ouvrir si simplement son antre, celle-ci se veut ferme et incroyablement paternelle - je la déteste au rythme de ses mots:_

_« Baby, ouvre la porte immédiatement, »_

_Le silence qui suit se prolonge durant une longue minute. Tom et moi sommes comme en suspension dans l’attente d’Harry - de simples marionnettes dans ses mains - mais le silence qui provient de la chambre semble létal, comme si Harry n’existait désormais plus. Mais tout à coup, le loquet est tiré et la porte s’ouvre doucement - Harry nettement plus calme, apaisé peut-être?_

_Je me trompe, bien sûr. Toujours recroquevillé en boule sur le sol, je vois Tom pénétrer dans la chambre, laissant la porte grande ouvert, la pièce à ma vue et mes oreilles. Le fait-il délibérément? Je n’en suis même pas sûr. Je suis devenu totalement transparent pour lui, une peccadille quand son protégé lui fait face. Et pour Harry, je ne suis probablement que les vestiges d’une présence qu’il suppose évanouie, partie - je suis bien incapable de bouger, pourtant. Et voilà pourquoi j’assiste à la fois fasciné et horrifié à la scène qui suit. Je suis le fantôme oublié par les deux hommes veillant sur un moment de leur vie que je sais fondamental même si je ne le comprends pas très bien. Je ne comprends pas mais, une chose est sûre, je n’aime pas ce que je vois._

_Harry tremble si violemment que le fixer, pour moi, est difficile, d’autant plus lorsque Tom le prend dans ses bras et qu’Harry s’agrippe à lui comme un désespéré, enfonçant sa tête dans son épaule. Tom le console alors qu’il ignore la cause de son trouble mais il lui murmure à l’oreille des paroles réconfortantes. J’entends de nombreux « baby » résonner encore et encore. La main de Tom effectue des allées et venues sur le dos d’Harry, qui lui, continue de trembler et de s’agripper. Rien y fait. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que j’ai déclenché mais Harry semble incapable de se sortir de cette spirale, de cette crise de panique - puisque c’est l’unique expression que je suppose adéquate._

_Tout à coup, voyant que son réconfort ne paye pas, Tom se décide à se saisir du visage d’Harry, le forçant à l’observer. Il plonge ses yeux dans les siens même si Harry, tel un enfant pris en faute, cherche à tout faire pour détourner le regard. Mais la poigne de Tom est suffisamment forte et Harry finit par abandonner sa lutte. Les deux hommes se fixent durant ce qui me parait être une éternité - pas plus de quelques secondes._

_« Parle-moi, Baby, s’il te plait, » supplie Tom d’un ton tendre que je ne lui connais définitivement pas._

_Après avoir assisté aux tentatives infructueuses de Tom, je ne m’attends pas à ce que des mots si basiques puissent avoir un tel effet. Mais plus que les paroles, c’est peut-être davantage les yeux de Riddle qui font réagir Harry. Il réagit, à l’opposé de ce que j’aurais imaginé. Pas de pleurs, moins de tremblements, en un éclair, Harry se pare d’une nouvelle personnalité - à défaut d’un meilleur terme. Il ne se plaint pas mais se veut au contraire séducteur._

_« Ma bouche a de meilleures choses à t’offrir que de simples mots, » ronronne-t-il à ma plus grande horreur._

_Son ton est presqu’enfantin et ses paroles pourraient sembler ridicules si tout dans sa posture et ses gestes ne montraient pas sa détermination. Assurément, Tom ne va pas se laisser avoir par un tour qui me semble si mal exécuté - après tout, je ne verse pas dans le fantasme d’un Harry pré-pubère. Pourtant, force est pour moi de constater que Riddle réagit bel et bien à cette attaque, pas de la façon que je souhaiterais. Ses doigts se transforment en poing, pendant sur ses flancs - et malgré la distance, je vois d’ici ses jointures blanchirent. Comme pour tout, j’ai l’impression qu’il est contraint par la seule présence d’Harry de réagir comme ce dernier le veut, et la pensée est des plus perturbantes. Pas pire néanmoins que le seul mot, presqu’une onomatopée sortie tout droit des tréfonds de sa gorge, de son âme:_

_« Harry, » murmure-t-il difficilement comme un avertissement mais sa voix est méconnaissable. Je ne sais même pas les émotions qu’il cherche à faire passer, elles n’ont pas l’air de fonctionner - ou peut-être que si car Harry touche ses lèvres des siennes et de mon observatoire, il est évident que ce n’est qu’un chaste baiser, pourtant le gémissement qui s’échappe de Tom reflète les affres de la passion. J’ai envie de crier, de lui dire qu’il n’a pas le droit de se laisser aller, d’agir de la sorte quand Harry parait avoir cinq ans, que l’acte est répugnant, perturbant mais ma voix se meurt avant même d’avoir pu s’exprimer. De toute façon, Tom a lui-même répondu, repoussant Harry avec plus de vigueur que prévue et une voix affermie:_

_« Harry, arrête-toi, s’il te plait, ce n’est pas bien… »_

_Evidemment que ça ne l’est pas, Tom. Mais si tu pouvais être plus convaincant, ça nous arrangerait tous. Pour l’instant, il a l’air d’un assoiffé arraché à sa source et le petit sourire qu’Harry lui lance est absolument horrible. Je n’arrive plus vraiment à dire s’il est en état de choc ou désormais manipulateur, peut-être un mix des deux mais son attitude est des plus troublantes, tout comme celle de Riddle qui ne sait quoi faire de ses mains et qui cherche une parade. L’état d’Harry le rappelle finalement à la raison._

_« Il faut que tu prennes une douche, Harry, tu es encore tout tremblant et transpirant… »_

_Et d’où s’imagine-t-il que voir Harry nu à cet instant est une bonne idée? Je vois d’ici la catastrophe - catastrophe que j’observe, démuni._

_« Déshabille-toi, » dit Tom, presque sombrement, « Je vais faire couler l’eau. »_

_Riddle se dépêche de rejoindre la salle de bain de laquelle j’ai une vue grâce aux larges miroirs de la chambre. Mes yeux sont néanmoins davantage attaché sur Harry qui s’est soudainement éteint comme un automate en manque de pile. Ses yeux fixent le vide. Sans l’aide de Tom, il n’a plus l’énergie de bouger. Moi-même, je n’ai pas la force de me relever du sol et de lui faire signe, de lui parler. Dans un coin de mon esprit, néanmoins, j’ai conscience de la nécessité d’une telle action si je ne veux pas foncer tête la première dans le mur. Mais déjà Riddle est de retour, les manches de sa chemise retroussées et l’image du désespoir au visage - surtout après avoir noté l’absence de réaction d’Harry à son ordre. Il s’approche, presque timidement de son protégé avant de lui demander:_

_« Tu as besoin de moi, c’est ça? » Et Harry hoche la tête, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres. Est-il soudainement devenu muet? J’en ai bien peur. Peur, surtout, de la signification de son mutisme. Un enfant frappé, apeuré réagirait de la sorte et de bien des manières, Harry a l’air de cet enfant mais en même temps, je vois dans ses yeux et ses gestes les traces de la réalisation, d’une intelligence pure, d’une certaine maturité. Il est les deux faces d’une pièce, l’ange et le démon réunis et j’observe, fasciné, la suite des évènements._

_Après avoir pris une bouffée calmante d’oxygène, Tom s’attelle à la tâche de déshabiller Harry, c’est à dire de lui retirer délicatement son bas de pyjama. Tom tremble lui aussi désormais et il regarde, transfiguré, chaque parcelle du corps d’Harry qui se dévoile à lui - comme s’il le découvrait pour la première fois. Ma propre observation n’est que clinique, je ne peux réconcilier dans mon esprit le corps d’Harry - celui d’un adulte - et son attitude - celle d’un gamin perdu, c’est tout bonnement impossible. Mais Tom est loin d’éprouver les mêmes difficultés que moi. Son seul trouble semble plutôt de l’ordre de la retenue. Pour quoi exactement? Ne pas attaquer Harry sur le champ? Il y parvient néanmoins, s’obligeant à se mordre la lèvre inférieure alors qu’il prend Harry, nu, dans ses bras, pour le transporter jusqu’à la douche. Même si ma vision reste claire, les sons sont quelque peu étouffés par le bruit de l’eau notamment._

_Alors que Riddle se met à nettoyer le corps d’Harry, je l’entends prononcer faiblement:_

_« Je vais te faire parler d’une façon ou d’une autre, Harry, car tu en as besoin… »_

_Harry ne réagit pas sur le moment, il se contente de fixer Tom fiévreusement, un éclat de génie perçant dans ses pupilles, qui me fait certainement peur. Tom n’a pas le temps d’ajouter quoi que ce soit, son téléphone se met à sonner et il dit tout juste, « finis ta douche, » qu’il se retrouve en train de parler business. Il retombe alors dans le flou de mon désintérêt, mes yeux et mes oreilles concentrés sur Harry, qui déclare, comme si Tom était toujours présent à ses côtés, « Je suis toujours parvenu à te mener à la baguette, Tom, tu devrais le savoir,… » avant de se saisir d’un flacon de shampooing qu’il applique vigoureusement sur son crâne. Ses gestes sont tout à fait mécaniques et il les réalise avec une rapidité impressionnante - oublieux du but originel de la douche, à savoir de le réchauffer. Il est déjà ailleurs, sur une autre planète._

_Lorsque Riddle revient quelques minutes plus tard, l’eau a cessé de couler et Harry est même parvenu à s’envelopper d’une serviette, commodément trop grande pour le faire paraitre jeune et vulnérable. Tom semble au départ satisfait, adressant un petit sourire à Harry mais alors qu’il pénètre dans la salle de bain, son nez se plisse. Stupéfaction, incertitude et peur s’étendent sur son visage et moi, je ne comprends rien._

_« Harry, » murmure-t-il d’une voix étranglée, comme si elle avait été trop usée après des heures de cris, « tu n’as pas osé, »_

_« Osé quoi? » demande Harry d’une petite voix innocente, visiblement très éloignée de la réalité de son geste, « me laver les cheveux comme tu me l’as demandé? Tu sais que tu ne peux rien me refuser, »_

_« Effectivement, sale gosse, » avoue Riddle, avec cette fois-ci un petit sourire en coin, « Viens-là, »_

_Tom tend les bras pour attraper Harry qui se laisse transporter jusque dans la chambre et de nouveau, je suis au premier rang de leur interaction._

_Tom s’assoit dans le large fauteuil situé aux côtés de la psyché que j’ai fait acheter à Harry il y a quelques mois. Harry se retrouve, encore emmitouflé, debout devant lui, entre ses cuisses. Ils se regardent, tous deux dans l’expectative, pas certains de ce qui va arriver à présent. Mais Harry n’a qu’à observer Riddle quelques secondes supplémentaires pour que celui-ci se mette en mouvement, attrapant un pan de la serviette pour le sécher. Il débute par le haut de son corps, très délicatement, avec beaucoup de tendresse, je le vois dans ses gestes et Harry se laisse faire, tel un gamin, comme s’il y était habitué. Je sais qu’Harry m’a déjà dit que Tom venait le voir lorsqu’il était enfant mais j’ignore s’il lui est déjà arrivé de lui donner son bain, le fait est que l’action semble très naturelle pour eux - même si Harry est un adulte de bientôt vingt-deux ans._

_En voyant les lignes du corps d’Harry, de l’extérieur, pas pris dans l’étau de la passion, je me rends compte de la fragilité de ses courbes, enfantines sous bien des aspects, et ce d’autant plus alors qu’il agit de la sorte. Son corps est maigre, chargé des stigmates d’une malnutrition passée - et parfois présente - la saillance de ses muscles le montrent, ainsi que de ses veines. Tom est fasciné par ce qu’il voit. Il prend son temps sur chaque membre, pas par souci du détail comme je le pensais mais bien parce qu’il aime ce qu’il contemple, ce qu’il touche et il veut en profiter - je le comprends maintenant. J’attends avec appréhension qu’il atteigne les zones plus délicates, plus intimes, je ne sais à quoi m’attendre exactement. Mais au lieu de cela, Tom se concentre sur la tignasse noire d’Harry qu’il frictionne avec maîtrise et c’est à ce moment-là qu’il se décide à faire entendre sa voix alors qu’Harry semble de plus en plus pressé contre lui, complètement assis sur ses genoux._

_« Tu sais ce que ce parfum me fait ressentir, Baby, » murmure-t-il pensivement en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux._

_« Bien sûr que je le sais, voilà pourquoi je l’ai mis, »_

_« Tu ferais n’importe quoi quand tu ne veux pas parler, espèce de sale gamin… »_

_Pour toute réponse, Harry sourit, de nouveau muet, de nouveau charmeur._

_« Ce n’est pas n’importe quoi pour moi lorsque je sais ce que tu vas me donner si j’agis ainsi, » finit-il par avouer avant de déclarer d’une voix particulièrement basse que j’entends à peine, « Avant que tu transformes cette odeur en quelque chose de positif, je la détestais, tu sais… »_

_« Pourquoi exactement? Tu ne me l’as jamais dit, » s’exclame Tom, clairement étonné et j’écoute attentivement la réponse car je suis, moi aussi, intrigué. C’est toujours dans la pire des situations qu’Harry se décide à faire des confidences, souvent cruciales - j’en sais quelque chose - et même si la scène a tout de perturbant, je suis un témoin attentif._

_« Tu sais comme moi que c’est un shampooing pour enfant, voir même complètement pour bébé, » murmure Harry, les yeux fermés - malgré ses dires, le souvenir est encore douloureux, « Vernon me forçait à le porter tous les jours pour que la majorité de mes camarades me détestent et se moquent de moi, et ça fonctionnait parfaitement. Il a dû se ruiner à acheter une fois par semaine des flacons de cette marque, il faut croire que le résultat valait la peine pour lui… »_

_L’ironie est bien là dans son ton mais Tom ne s’arrête pas à cela, il grogne, au contraire,du plus profond de sa gorge, visiblement furieux des paroles d’Harry, dites avec le plus de nonchalance possible. Sa prise sur le menton de son protégé se veut ferme alors qu’il le force à le fixer. Harry se laisse faire, rouvrant petit à petit ses yeux, jusqu’à croiser le rouge incandescent de Riddle, clairement meurtrier._

_« Je sais qu’il est mort mais si tu savais à quel point j’ai envie de le tuer. Si je n’avais pas fait disparaitre minutieusement chaque os de son corps, je serais aller le rechercher pour le dénaturer encore plus. Je n’ai jamais haï qui que ce soit avec autant d’intensité, pas même mon père, c’est dire. Mais savoir ce qu’il t’a fait subir dans mon dos, je n’ai pas de mots… »_

_Les doigts de Tom se convulsent de haine, et malgré la douleur qu’Harry doit forcément ressentir, celui-ci sourit dans un but d’apaisement, passant ses doigts sur les jointures de son mentor, amoureusement, tendrement._

_« Ne pense pas à ton père maintenant, » chuchote Harry à son oreille, le silence morbide de l’appartement suffisamment assourdissant pour me laisser entendre. « Pense à des choses plus positives… comme par exemple mon contentement à l’idée que tu aies tué mon oncle. Je comprends parfaitement ton envie de recommencer. J’en ai rêvé tellement depuis mon enfance. Mais j’en étais incapable. Et toi, tu m’as offert ce cadeau, oh combien précieux. Ce que j’ai ressenti pour toi à cet instant, Tom, c’était plus fort que tout. Nourris-toi de ces sentiments, je ne veux pas te voir sombrer, pas à cause de moi… »_

_Il y a quelque chose que je ne saisis pas dans cette conversation, assurément. Pourquoi Tom déteste-t-il son père? Je me le demande. Et pourquoi Harry cherche à le protéger? Un mystère. Même si je l’imagine très bien dans ce rôle constamment. Je crois qu’il est incapable d’agir autrement, et ce n’est pas Riddle qui va me contredire._

_« Comment le pourrais-je, Baby? Pas quand tu es celui qui m’apporte la lumière dans ma vie. Dis-moi, comment ai-je réussi à transformer un souvenir si horrible? Je veux comprendre. »_

_« C’est très simple, Tom, » réplique Harry d’une voix très douce, presque pudique, étrange quand on voit sa tenue actuelle, « Quand je sens cette odeur, je pense à tes bras autour de moi, » et comme un esclave réagissant aux ordres de son maître, Riddle entoure le corps d’Harry immédiatement, mon amant laissant échapper un gémissement de soulagement plus que de satisfaction, « Je pense à tes lèvres sur les miennes, » de nouveau, Tom s’exécute dans un baiser presque trop chaste, « Je pense à la sécurité à laquelle je goute quand je suis proche de toi, à l’amour que tu m’as, depuis toujours fait ressentir, un sentiment si intense que j’ai lutté très longtemps pour ne pas l’admettre, pour ne pas le partager. Je ne croyais pas le mériter, je ne croyais pas en être capable, même si je n’avais pas compris que je le vivais déjà au quotidien depuis aussi loin que je te connais vraiment, »_

_Je suis presque choqué à l’idée d’entendre des mots si intimes, je devrais être horrifié d’entendre mon amant murmurer de telles paroles à un autre et pourtant, les choses sont plus compliquées, plus mitigées. Je déteste Riddle, il n’y a pas de doute mais quand j’entends Harry employer de tels termes, je me pose des questions, je doute de mes propres certitudes. Il doit y avoir du bon chez Tom pour qu’Harry le considère de la sorte. Je suis perdu mais heureusement la réaction du patron de la Mafia me ramène vers la voie de la sanité - plus ou moins._

_« Oh baby, » sanglote-t-il presque dans les cheveux d’Harry, desquelles il prend une large inspiration, « je ne t’ai jamais mérité… »_

_« Ne dis pas cela, » l’arrête Harry instinctivement, une main posée sur son coeur, « Dis-moi plutôt ce que cette odeur te rappelle, j’en ai besoin. J’ai besoin de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul à ressentir… »_

_Sa phrase se meurt abruptement comme si les mots étaient trop difficiles à trouver mais Tom ne lui en tient pas rigueur, il obéit, au contraire:_

_« Tu as dit que c’était simple pour toi, ça l’est encore plus pour moi. Cette odeur me ramène au jour de notre rencontre, elle me rappelle le moment où je suis tombé amoureux de toi, quand j’ai posé mes yeux sur toi, pour la première fois. Un an mais déjà déterminé à être le centre de mon univers. Tu as tendu tes bras vers moi alors que tu étais debout dans ton lit. Je n’avais jamais tenu d’enfant et je ne savais pas comment faire, je n’aurais jamais dû avoir envie de te prendre, mais il a suffit que tu touches mes mains et tout est devenu naturel, évident. »_

_Je vois le corps d’Harry être parcouru d’un frisson alors que la voix de Tom se veut de plus en plus voilée, pleine de souvenirs à priori émouvants - horrifiques, si vous me demandez mon avis._

_« C’est marrant, » s’exclame Harry fermement, les yeux réglés sur ceux de son mentor dans une expression que je ne saisis pas, « J’aurais juré que tu étais tombé amoureux de moi le jour où tu as vu ton sperme joncher mes virginales lèvres, »_

_Je n’ai pas le temps d’être choqué ou blessé par les paroles d’Harry, tout simplement car je ne comprends pas le soudain changement de ton, ou peut-être que je ne le comprends que trop bien. Les souvenirs de Tom rappellent à Harry des évènements douloureux, c’est d’ailleurs une honte que Riddle se les remémore dans un moment pareil. Mais Harry lui pardonne, même s’il a besoin de reprendre le contrôle et de combler son soudain besoin de sécurité. Et quel meilleur moyen que de passer par la sensualité, le sexe, une pointe d’humour, mais surtout, les bras de Riddle? Je ne suis pas étonné de la réaction de Tom, déjà sur la bouche d’Harry à aspirer ses mots, pour les rendre davantage réels peut-être. Je ne suis pas non plus surpris par la réaction d’Harry, qui le repousse pour mieux l’engager dans une conversation forcément tordue - et dans tout cela, je n’ai pas le temps de m’arrêter sur l’information capitale que vient de dévoiler mon amant._

_« À quoi tu penses quand tu sens cette odeur, Tom? De quoi as-tu envie?»_

_Riddle ne prend même pas la peine de s’exprimer vocalement - il est parti trop loin dans son désir. Je suis révulsé par le son abject de ses petits gémissements, probablement indignes d’un homme comme lui. Si sa bouche ne cherche pas à répondre, son corps en revanche semble bien décidé à passer à l’action. En effet, à peine la question d’Harry posée, ses mains se mettent à naviguer dans des contrées encore cachées par la serviette qu’il finit par complètement dégager. Et c’est à ce moment-là que je me souviens de la nudité d’Harry - matérialisée devant mes yeux. Tom est en train de lui caresser les cuisses lascivement, l’amenant au plus près de lui. Le geste en lui-même n’est pas tout à fait intime et pourtant, il ne pourrait l’être davantage. Il ne pourrait être plus évident quant à ses intentions. Harry se laisse faire, laisse Tom sombrer dans son plaisir, ses émeraudes figées sur les lignes du visage de son mentor avec satisfaction. Il n’est plus faible désormais, complètement en contrôle et je ne peux faire autrement que de m’interroger. Quatorze années séparent les deux hommes mais, à cet instant, c’est comme si Harry avait pris le pas de la maturité sur leur duo - troublant comme tout ce qui se rapporte à leur couple, notamment après la discussion sensible qu’ils viennent d’avoir._

_De nouveau, Tom plonge son nez dans la chevelure d’Harry, inspirant si profondément que c’en est forcément douloureux, pourtant je le vois vibrer de plaisir, même de mon observatoire. Et c’est ainsi qu’il répond à Harry - moi j’ai complètement oublié la question._

_« Ça me rappelle la première fois que je t’ai embrassé, la première fois que je t’ai touché, Harry, et ça me donne irrévocablement envie de toi… »_

_Si la scène ne m’avait pas paru étrange avant, elle le serait devenu en un instant, car ces paroles de Riddle semblent si malsaines, même si j’en ignore la cause._

_« Je peux le sentir, » murmure Harry, alors que sa main descend entre leur deux aines, si serrées que je me demande comment il trouve la place._

_« Putain, » s’exclame Riddle d’une voix étranglée alors que ses propres doigts trouvent le chemin de l’intimité d’Harry - je sais qu’il faut que j’arrête de regarder. Je sais que je ne veux pas voir ce qui va suivre, pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne pourrais l’effacerde mon esprit mais j’ai encore l’espoir - l’espoir idiot - de les voir s’arrêter. Pourquoi s’arrêteraient-ils quand ils semblent si bien partis? Les yeux à demi-clos, je ne parviens pas à voir si Tom a osé pousser le vice jusqu’à pénétrer mais son ton est absolument laborieux alors qu’il déclare, « Tu ne devrais pas être si bon, Harry, tu l’as toujours été… »_

_Harry se redresse tout à coup et j’ai très envie de remercier les dieux pour avoir répondu à ma prière en ramenant Potter à la raison mais, malheureusement pour moi, mes sens et mes envies m’ont, une nouvelle fois, trompés. Si Harry se cambre de la sorte, c’est pour mieux recevoir Tom et là, l’évidence s’affiche sous mes yeux, ils vont réellement s’accoupler…_

_Mon front se pare de perles de sueur et mes lèvres de sang. J’ai une main sur mon coeur pour m’empêcher de vomir, pour me donner du courage, je ne sais plus très bien. Une dernière requête en direction d’une divinité inexistante et…_

_… Le téléphone de Riddle se met à sonner. J’ai envie de pleurer de joie alors que les deux hommes cessent tout mouvement. Amusant que l’appel des affaires demeure plus fort que la réunion de leur corps, surtout dans un moment pareil, je ne l’aurais pas cru._

_Exaspéré, Tom attrape son appareil, coincé dans sa poche. Harry ne fait même pas l’effort de se pousser ou de l’aider, au contraire, il semble se presser un peu plus contre lui et Riddle soupire de satisfaction avant de répondre._

_L’appel ne dure pas plus d’une minute mais il est suffisant pour permettre à Tom de retrouver ses esprits - le contraire d’Harry qui lui, se contente d’attendre patiemment, tel un petit garçon obéissant, en quête de l’approbation et de l’attention de son ainé: affligeant! perturbant!_

_« Tu dois y aller, c’est ça? » demande mon amant à la vue du visage de son mentor, contrit mais déterminé._

_Tom hoche la tête avant de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres d’Harry._

_« Ce n’est pas plus mal, » indique-t-il d’une petite voix, effrayé de blesser son protégé, « Ce n’est pas sain de coucher ensemble quand tu es comme ça. Il faut que tu te reposes, »_

_« Bien sûr, » répond Harry d’un ton inégal et je suis persuadé, au vu de son regard que même Tom, qui le connait parfaitement, ignore ce qu’il signifie._

_« Ça va aller? » finit-il par s’enquérir après quelques secondes d’observation et de silence pesant._

_Harry ne réplique pas directement, il déclare, tout simplement « Reviens-moi, » une demande et une promesse à la fois._

_Tom est prompt à réagir._

_« Toujours, » murmure-t-il alors qu’il attrape Harry dans ses bras pour finalement se redresser._

_Il dépose Harry dans son lit, le bordant de ses couvertures après avoir admiré son corps une dernière fois._

_Ils s’embrassent durant quelques secondes, Tom caressant Harry à travers les draps. Le baiser achevé, Riddle continue ses caresses, chuchotant des « je t’aime » jusqu’à ce qu’Harry finisse par s’endormir. Puis, il se redresse enfin, défroisse brièvement ses vêtements avant de quitter la pièce, la porte délicatement fermée derrière lui._

_Et c’est à ce moment-là qu’il pose ses yeux sur moi. Je me demande ce qu’il pense de moi en me voyant toujours au sol, prostré. Peut-être me considère-t-il pathétique? Il y a encore quelques mois de cela, j’aurais été tout à fait d’accord avec lui. Mais les choses sont différentes à présent, je ne suis plus aussi enclin à critiquer ce que je ne comprends pas - et ma propre attitude me laisse coi._

_« Qu’est-ce que tu lui as dit pour qu’il réagisse de la sorte? » me questionne Riddle d’une voix froide et je suis étonné qu’il n’ait pas encore chargé - pourtant, ce n’est pas comme s’il se retenait, il semble à mille lieu de me donner une correction - il n’est pas non plus à me proposer son aide pour me relever, il ne faudrait pas abuser._

_Je n’ai pas spécialement envie de lui répondre, je dois l’avouer, mais ce n’est pas comme si j’avais vraiment le choix. Et puis, dans un sens, j’ai besoin d’assister à sa réaction, une explication peut-être?_

_« Je n’étais pas très heureux d’apprendre que vous aviez dormi ensemble. Je me suis emporté et je l’ai confronté à propos de ses cauchemars, en laissant entendre que tu en étais l’acteur principal, » je réponds sobrement, sans faire le malin alors que j’ai conscience que le patron de la Mafia peut me tuer d’un instant à l’autre en levant, très probablement, seulement son petit doigt._

_Un éclair sauvage que je ne sais expliquer se dévoile dans les pupilles de Tom. Je ne sais pas ce qui, dans ma phrase, l’a fait ainsi réagir - je meurs d’envie de savoir, de comprendre. Je m’attends presque à le voir grogner tel un animal, à m’attaquer car son instinct semble lui dicter cette conduite. Pourtant, le ton qui est le sien lorsqu’il reprend la parole est étrangement contenu, mesuré._

_« La drogue qu’il a prise hier, le Vol-de-Mort en poudre, est extrêmement puissante, dans sa montée certes mais également dans sa descente. Harry y est habitué pour la coke, c’est d’ailleurs ce qu’il aime, cette balance entre plaisir, perte de conscience et souffrance, retour à la réalité. Je pensais que tu étais suffisamment intelligent pour l’avoir compris. Il faut croire que je me trompais. À l’avenir, évite de lui faire supporter tes crises de nerf puériles quand il est comme ça. Il faut que tu te rentres dans ta petite tête qu’il m’appartient. Fais-y face ou sors de sa vie. Puisque tu es le responsable et que je ne peux m’occuper de lui pour l’instant, tu vas rester à son chevet. J’aimerais autant éviter qu’il panique à l’idée d’être seul. »_

_Maintenant que son petit discours est déclamé, il est prêt à s’en aller, à m’abandonner sur le carreau. Je suis répugné par son attitude, par ses mots._

_« Est-ce que tu t’écoutes parler au moins? C’est toi qui lui a donné cette came mais c’est moi le responsable… C’est quand j’ai mentionné ton prénom qu’il a commencé sa crise. Tu peux te rassurer en te disant que tu l’as aidé à la gérer mais de quelle manière, hein? As-tu seulement idée de l’image que vous renvoyez quand vous êtes ensemble? C’est abject, d’autant plus quand tu es la cause de tous ses problèmes. »_

_La gifle qui atterrit sur ma joue n’a pas le temps de me surprendre, ni de me faire mal - je suis trop soulagé de ne pas avoir rencontré son arme à feu, après tout._

_« Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Drago. Très attention. Et je ne te dis même pas cela vis à vis de moi, mais bien d’Harry. Imagine sa réaction s’il t’entendait parler de la sorte? »_

_« Parce que tu crois que la réaction d’Harry quand il est question de toi est un baromètre de sureté? J’aurais presqu’envie de rire si ce n’était pas si pathétique. »_

_« On en reparlera, » réplique Riddle d’un ton vicieux, en reprenant son chemin vers la sortie, « Quand tu seras dans la rue, rejeté par ton père et Harry, sans argent, sans personne pour s’occuper de toi, encore moins pour t’aimer. »_

_La porte claque et je me dis qu’il a vraiment le don pour frapper dans le mille, aux endroits douloureux - comme Harry, à vrai dire - mais je ne pense pas que, naturellement, Harry prenne plaisir à ce genre d’assaut, je suis persuadé que Tom le lui a, au contraire, enseigné. Une chose est sûre, il vient de révéler l’une de mes faiblesses, l’une de mes craintes, à l’idée d’être abandonné de tous. C’est d’ailleurs ce qui m’empêchait d’agir comme je le désirais réellement, avant de rencontrer Harry. Mais avec sa capacité de me libérer de cet étau qui était le mien, il a aussi ouvert les vannes d’une détermination sans faille._

_Malgré ce qu’il m’en coute d’obéir à « l’ordre » de Riddle, je pénètre calmement dans la chambre d’Harry. Je sais que je ne le fais pas pour Tom mais bien pour amant, pas suite à une requête d’un homme que je ne respecte même pas mais bien pour protéger celui que je veux à mes côtés pour le reste de ma vie._

_Le souffle apaisé d’Harry m’accueille à mon arrivée dans sa chambre et sans hésiter, je viens m’allonger à ses côtés. Durant de longues heures, je l’observe respirer, je regarde son visage, son corps se soulever à rythme régulier, sa bouche à demi ouverte. J’admire sa beauté mais pas seulement, sa vie tout simplement. Et le contempler me pousse à m’interroger, à réfléchir aux évènements des derniers jours, à repenser à chaque mot dévoilé par Harry sur la personne qu’il est, à déceler la réalité derrière ses mystères et ses cachotteries jusqu’à ce qu’une idée plus claire de son âme se forge dans mon esprit._

_J’ignore l’heure qu’il est quand ses yeux se mettent à s’entrouvrir et sincèrement, je n’ai même pas la présence d’esprit de regarder la station d’accueil. Je suis trop fasciné par ce que je vois, soucieux également de l’attitude qu’il va adopter désormais, de sa réaction face à ma présence. Il me sourit, un bon point. Il se redresse dans le lit, en baillant à s’en décrocher la mâchoire mais ne quitte, pas même pour une seconde, mes yeux qui le dévisagent. Je comprends immédiatement qu’il n’est plus celui qu’il était lors de sa crise. Cette partie de sa personnalité est à présent réprimée, rejetée dans un coin tranquille de sa personne - j’en suis satisfait, je crois. Je ne sais pas comment gérer cet Harry là. Je l’ai vu très différent depuis que je le connais mais un Harry enfant et pour autant mature me fait peur. Il dépeint trop réalistement ce à quoi son enfance et son adolescence l’ont confronté, je ne suis pas apte à le supporter._

_Je préfère cette version de Harry, de nouveau dominant et sûr de lui, mystérieux, même si dans un sens, je réalise que, s’il n’est plus un petit garçon perdu, il est bien un adulte perturbé, marqué à vie par son passé. Cette réalisation me donne des frissons qu’Harry ne tarde pas à effacer en me prenant dans ses bras. Il me regarde, dans l’expectative, comme s’il s’attendait à ce que je prononce les premiers mots entre nous deux. C’est toujours le cas mais très différent alors qu’il me donne la sensation de connaitre, avant moi, ce que je suis sur le point de dire. Effrayant. D’autant plus lorsque ma bouche s’ouvre d’elle-même pour poser cette question qui semble brûler mes lèvres:_

_« Quel âge avais-tu quand toi et Tom avez été intimes pour la première fois? Depuis que je te connais, je reçois des informations de plus en plus précises et à la fois contradictoires. Mais j’ai besoin de savoir, de comprendre… »_

_« Qu’est-ce que tu entends par être intime, exactement? » demande-t-il nonchalamment en détournant finalement le regard._

_« J’entends par là tout acte sexuel, pas seulement le fait de coucher ensemble, car vue ce que tu lui as dit tout à l’heure, vue comment il a réagi à ton odeur, je suis obligé de me poser des questions. Et si tu n’avais pas encore seize ans, Harry, quand ça a commencé, c’est un crime, tu en as conscience, n’est-ce pas? »_

_Le petit sourire suffisant qu’il m’adresse est bien pire qu’une potentielle explosion de colère - ce que j’attendais, sincèrement. Je ne sais pas du tout comment lire sa réaction. Je me rappelle les paroles de Dudley lors de l’enterrement de sa mère, de sa certitude quant à la perte de la virginité d’Harry le jour de ses seize ans. Le tourbillon d’informations que je possède me laisse incertain, apeuré également._

_« Ton cousin semblait persuadé que Riddle était trop intelligent et prudent pour avoir tenté quoi que ce soit avant l’âge légal mais cette histoire de shampooing, Harry, ça me fait peur… »_

_Ma voix se meurt tant mes émotions sont fortes. J’ai besoin d’être rassuré, de ne pas sombrer à cette soudaine paranoïa qui tente de m’assaillir. Je ne veux pas croire ce que mon esprit me murmure._

_« Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter pour moi, Drago, sincèrement… Je n’ai jamais cessé de porter ce shampooing, si tu veux savoir, pas même quand j’ai commencé l’université, alors que je n’avais plus Vernon dans les pattes. »_

_« Pourquoi? » je lui demande d’une petite voix même si j’imagine très bien la réponse._

_« Parce qu’à cette époque-là, Tom avait déjà remplacé ces mauvais souvenirs par des bien meilleurs. Alors, même si je ne le portais pas tous les jours, j’aimais l’utiliser, ne serait-ce que pour penser à Tom ou pour me sentir en sécurité, »_

_« Tu avais quinze ans à ton entrée à l’université, n’est-ce pas? »_

_Harry hoche la tête dans le vague, comme s’il se remémorait cet évènement particulier mais je le ramène rapidement au présent:_

_« Tu avoues donc à demi-mot que vous étiez déjà intimes… »_

_« Drago, en quoi mon âge est-il important? Qu’est-ce qu’un an change? Franchement, tu es bien placé, vis à vis de notre situation, pour savoir que l’âge ne devrait pas être pris en compte tant que le consentement des deux parties est donné. Et je peux t’assurer que j’étais consentant… »_

_Je sais que, dans les faits, il a raison mais bizarrement, il y a quelque chose qui me dérange quant il est question d’un Harry de 15 ans et d’un Tom de 14 ans son ainé. Peut-être suis-je hypocrite mais je fais une différence entre nos relations et nos différences d’âge. Et là où je me suis posé des questions au début de ma relation avec Harry, lui, ne semble pas douter un seul instant du bien-fondé de leurs rapports. Je ne sais trop quoi dire à sa réplique mais heureusement pour moi, je n’ai pas à réagir puisque, tout à coup, la sonnerie de l’interphone résonne dans l’appartement et Harry se redresse, visiblement étonné._

_Rapidement sorti de son lit et habillé, nous nous dirigeons tous deux jusque dans l’entrée. Je n’ai pas de véritable raison de le suivre mais je ne peux pour autant m’en empêcher, comme si l’ordre de surveiller Harry que Tom m’a donné était imprimé dans mon esprit. Après avoir découvert l’identité du mystérieux visiteur d’Harry, en revanche, je ne suis pas mécontent d’avoir ressenti ce besoin quasi irrépressible de le suivre._

_« J’ai un Monsieur Malefoy qui souhaite monter, Harry, » dit en effet le gardien et immédiatement, je me sens pâlir - Harry, lui, semble prendre la nouvelle avec sang-froid, il ne va pas me dire qu’il s’attendait à cela tout de même. « Est-ce que tu veux le recevoir? »_

_J’ai envie de lui crier que non, qu’il ne peut faire monter mon père alors que je suis là - même si dans l’absolu, je pourrais toujours rester caché à l’intérieur de l’appartement - mais une chose me dit que ce n’est pas nécessaire, que mon père n’est venu que pour moi. Dans ses conditions, la réponse d’Harry me parait inévitable, même si elle me donne des frissons._

_« Bien sûr, je suis persuadé que ça devrait être amusant. »_

_Le sourire d’Harry apparait à la fois suffisant et empreint d’une détermination sauvage. Pour ma part, je tremble dans ma stupeur._

_« Tu veux une cigarette? » m’offre Harry alors que je suis figé, les yeux concentrés sur la porte d’entrée, prêt à voir Lucius enfoncer l’obstacle, ou bien passer à travers. Je refuse distraitement mais vois tout de même du coin de l’oeil Harry sombrer à sa propre tentation - ma présence ici risque déjà d’être suffisante pour donner à Lucius l’envie de me trucider, je ne vais pas en rajouter._

_Le coup frappé à la porte ne tarde pas à arriver et même si je m’y attendais, mon coeur fait un soubresaut dans ma poitrine. Je crois que je vais vomir. Heureusement, juste avant d’aller ouvrir, Harry s’approche de moi, m’enlace brièvement avant de m’embrasser en me glissant:_

_« Tout va bien se passer, ne t’inquiète pas… » et bizarrement, même si je sais que cela ne risque pas d’être le cas, les mots d’Harry parviennent à me rassurer et j’accueille avec une sérénité inconsciente le visage de mon père._

_Au premier coup d’oeil, il est évident que Lucius est au comble d’une agitation enragée. Il m’adresse à peine un regard mais je sais qu’il m’a remarqué. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement? Sa colère et sa violence sont directement dirigées sur Harry qui accuse le coup un sourcil fièrement dressé._

_« Tu vas payer pour ça, Potter, » s’exclame mon père et je suis tout à fait étonné de l’entendre parler si familièrement à Harry, avec tant de venin dans la voix._

_« Pour quoi exactement, Lucius? » réplique mon amant calmement, « Ma cigarette peut-être. »_

_Mon géniteur s’apprête à se lancer à sa gorge, j’en suis sûr, même si je ne l’ai jamais vu agir de la sorte - la tension dans ses membres me laisse facilement envisager sa prochaine action, mais Harry l’arrête, sa main trouvant la bras de mon père et son tatouage caché sous la manche d’une veste épaisse._

_« Tu te crois tout puissant, Potter, n’est-ce pas? » demande Lucius sans véritablement attendre de réponse. « Mais tu t’en es pris à la mauvaise personne. Et je ne te laisserais pas t’en tirer comme ça. Tu es mort. »_

_Harry se contente de sourire, l’exemple même du calme olympien. Je ne sais pas comment il fait. L’aventure semble l’apaiser, lui donner la concentration nécessaire pour se retenir avant l’attaque. Peut-être se retient-il pour moi aussi?_

_J’hésite à intervenir. J’ose espérer qu’Harry sera suffisamment maître de lui-même pour ne pas suivre Lucius dans sa folie, pour couper au plus court leur confrontation. Le rappel de ma présence ne ferait qu’énerver mon père un peu plus. J’observe, attentif, ma respiration retenue._

_« Qu’est-ce qui te dérange tant que ça, Malefoy, j’aimerais le savoir? Le fait que tu n’aies plus aucune emprise sur la vie de ton fils peut-être? »_

_Putain Harry! Pourquoi fallait-il que tu parles de moi? Peut-être cherche-t-il la confrontation, finalement._

_Lucius fume de fureur désormais. C’est idiot mais la simple main d’Harry sur son avant-bras semble le retenir aussi efficacement que des chaines. Je sais qui est Harry désormais - plus que le bras droit de Tom, un véritable patron - mais je ne pense pas être suffisamment initié pour comprendre la réaction de mon père. Je ne l’ai jamais vu se ratatiner contre quiconque et le choc est bel et bien là._

_« Aucune emprise! » s’écrie Lucius, mollement. « Je ferais tout pour t’empêcher de ruiner sa vie, peu importe ce qu’il m’en coutera. On verra alors qui le tient vraiment dans le creux de sa main. »_

_Je n’en reviens pas que mon père parle ainsi de moi, alors que je suis à seulement quelques centimètres de lui. Pas que les mots m’étonnent réellement, j’ai entendu pire, je dois l’avouer. Mais quand même. Son attitude est inconstante, inconsistante. Il agit un instant comme si mon sort lui importait, le moment suivant, je ne suis qu’un pion dans ses mains. Et mon esprit se retrouve troublé face à ces sentiments contradictoires. Mais ce que dit alors Harry est plus intéressant que les méandres de ma pensée._

_« Je n’ai jamais cherché à le manipuler, seulement à lui donner confiance en lui et en ses décisions, à lui rendre sa liberté, dans un sens. Et si au passage il a gagné l’amour et le courage de te faire face, je ne peux que m’en réjouir. »_

_Cette fois-ci, mon père craque. Il se rapproche d’Harry complètement, un doigt dressé vers son visage - je ne suis pas bien certain de ce qu’il cherche à faire avec. Sa peau est désormais plus pale que nature, uniquement teintée de rouge vif sur ses joues, signe de sa rage grandissante. Je comprends alors que rien ne peut l’arrêter, pas même le regard qu’Harry lui jette, clairement défiant, signe qu’il ne doit pas aller plus loin au risque de voir la puissance d’Harry se dresser contre lui._

_« Jamais! Tu m’entends, Potter, jamais, je ne te permettrais de dénaturer mon fils plus que tu ne l’as déjà fait. Quand je pense à ce que tu lui as fait subir pour qu’aujourd’hui il croie être amoureux d’un homme, j’ai envie de vomir. Tu dis que tu ne l’as pas manipulé. Pire, tu l’as transformé en un être abject que je me ferais un plaisir de remettre dans le droit chemin. Toi éliminé de sa vie, il n’aura plus le désir de se soumettre à qui que ce soit, crois-moi, »_

_Mes yeux sont remplis de larmes à l’entente des mots de mon père - des mots qu’il pense sans aucun doute, qu’il a d’ailleurs toujours pensé. À la différence de ce qu’a dit Harry, je n’ai pas vraiment la force de le confronter. Je sais de toute façon que cela n’en vaut pas la peine. À quoi bon lui faire entendre raison quand lui ne vit que dans son monde, fait de pouvoir, de manipulation, de dédain pour ses inférieurs, de préjugés. Se battre ne sert à rien. Néanmoins, je dois avouer que la réaction d’Harry me fait chaud au coeur._

_En un battement de cil, Lucius se retrouve acculé contre le mur. Je n’ai même pas vu le geste d’Harry tant il était rapide. Sa main entoure à présent la gorge de mon père et, tout à coup, j’ai l’idée saugrenue que je vais assister à mon premier meurtre. Harry va tuer mon géniteur, en plein milieu de son appartement et moi, je ne suis pas prêt à faire face à cette noirceur de la part de mon amant. Je ne veux pas qu’il salisse son âme par un acte si inutile. J’écoute attentivement ses mots, prêt à intervenir. J’ai bon espoir qu’il m’écoutera si besoin est._

_« Ne crois pas, Lucius, que, du fait de la ressemblance physique entre Drago et toi ou parce que tu es tout simplement son père, je vais m’empêcher de frapper. C’est de la pure connerie. Tu n’es qu’un putain de politicien dans des mains assassines, alors fais très attention à tes mots. Je ne te laisserais pas parler de Drago de la sorte. Je ne te laisserais pas l’humilier. Plutôt t’enterrer six pieds sous terre, »_

_Je vois de la peur dans les yeux de Lucius mais il parvient tout de même à conserver son masque de Malefoy. Je ne peux être qu’admiratif quand tout, dans la posture d’Harry crie vengeance._

_« Et comment crois-tu que Drago réagira quand tu m’auras tué? Dis-moi Harry, tu penses vraiment qu’il te pardonnera? Tout le monde n’est pas aussi pathétique que toi en acceptant de pardonner au meurtrier de ses parents à cause d’un besoin pathologique. »_

_Il est allé trop loin, c’est évident et les yeux d’Harry s’éclairent d’une lueur rouge que je n’ai vu jusqu’alors que dans le regard de Riddle. J’ai très peur, d’autant plus du fait de ses mots._

_« Et si on le découvrait maintenant, » murmure-t-il d’une voix sombre et Lucius se retrouve au sol avant que j’ai pu m’avancer, le couteau d’Harry sur sa gorge alors que mon amant grogne, telle une bête sauvage._

_Enfin, mes jambes acceptent d’obéir à ma pensée et j’ai la main sur le manche du couteau une seconde avant qu’Harry ait coupé net. Il se tourne vers moi, me reconnait à peine à travers ses sourcils froncés._

_« Tu l’as dit toi-même, Harry, » j’entonne d’une voix forte, certain de capter son attention, « il reste mon père. Ne le tue pas s’il te plait. Je ne veux pas qu’il meurt. Il n’est peut-être pas le meilleur des parents mais je l’aime quand même. S’il te plait, ne le fais pas, pour moi, »_

_Durant la minute de battement durant laquelle je ne sais quelle va être la réaction d’Harry, je ne peux m’empêcher de comparer ma requête avec celle d’Harry vis-à-vis de Vernon - l’une de ses figures paternels. Je n’aime pas réfléchir à cela mais dans des cas pareils, je ne peux m’empêcher de voir la différence entre Harry et moi. Quand lui cherche la mort, moi, je me raccroche à la vie. Et puis, même si je ne veux pas le montrer, je sens en moi crépiter un sentiment très fort vis à vis de mon père et ce d’autant plus lorsqu’il se met à rigoler doucement, en murmurant à Harry:_

_« Tu ne prendras jamais le pas sur moi, Potter. Tu ne sais pas ce que signifie la relation d’un père et de son fils. Drago cherchera toujours à me rendre fier et même s’il lui en coute, je le reconnais humblement, il finira par m’obéir, pour son bien, pour le bien de notre famille, n’est-ce pas, fils? »_

_Je hoche la tête brièvement par désir de mettre un terme à cette conversation compliquée. Mon père a raison sur un point, je veux le bien de toutes les personnes présentes dans cette pièce et arriver à un arrangement est le meilleur des moyens pourrégler la situation. Et puis, je dois admettre que cette part de moi qui recherche l’approbation de mon père est encore bel et bien présente dans mes veines. J’ai beau détester Lucius, ce qu’il représente, ce qu’il nous a fait à ma mère et moi, mon sang semble crier de lui faire honneur, ma nuque semble quémander de se présenter à lui, mon coeur veut le rendre fier. Complexe du père quand tu nous tient…_

_Ce ne sont que des considérations mentales et pourtant, je vois du coin de l’oeil qu’Harry a, non seulement vu mon hochement de tête, mais aussi compris une partie de la vérité. J’espère qu’il ne va pas mal l’interpréter, pas quand la situation est si critique._

_Je n’ai pas trop à m’en faire puisqu’aussi rapidement qu’il l’a mis au sol, Harry redresse mon père, l’entraînant directement dans le couloir, dans un geste évident de renvoi. Il se retourne et fuit mon regard. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il pense. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il veut. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il fait._

_« Viens Drago, » m’ordonne Lucius et je me tourne instinctivement vers Harry qui ne remarque même pas mon mouvement._

_À contrecoeur, je suis donc lentement mon père, qui murmure une dernière fois en direction de mon amant:_

_« J’aurais ta tête, Potter, »_

_Enfin, les yeux d’Harry se redresse et ce que j’y vois me fait peur. Les émotions présentent ne sont pas celles que j’attendais. Contentement et ruse sournoise, vicieuse luttent pour prédominer alors qu’il siffle, tel un serpent:_

_« Pas si j’ai la tienne avant… »_

_Puis la porte se ferme dans un claquement._

…

Ma dixième cigarette obstinément enfoncée dans ma bouche, je ne peux que ressasser les derniers évènements de mon histoire avec Drago. Comment peut-il être encore si dépendant de son père? Je me le demande. Je sais que cette simple pensée est des plus hypocrites de ma part, surtout après ma crise de l’après-midi et mon besoin viscéral de retrouver Tom, mais je ne peux m’empêcher de penser que Drago est meilleur que moi. Il est plus fort, plus pur, et il mérite définitivement mieux que de sombrer sous le joug de son père. Seulement que faire? Que faire lorsqu’il semble si évident qu’un retour au bercail était sa décision. Il aurait pu rester avec moi. Je suis persuadé qu’il le sait. La loi ne nous le défend plus. Mais la loi paternelle l’a retenu si visiblement. Pourquoi? Pourquoi se jeter ainsi dans la gueule du loup, presqu’obstinément, avec joie?

Après deux nouvelles cigarettes, la réponse est beaucoup plus clair dans mon esprit. Je suis la raison, la cause de sa fuite. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement après m’avoir vu agir de la sorte? Je croyais qu’avec mon réveil, les choses auraient pu être oubliées. Après notre discussion surtout… Et pourtant, l’évidence est là. Drago a finalement eu son compte de ma petite personne. Je ne peux que le comprendre et l’encourager dans cette voie… Malgré ce qu’il m’en coute à moi - je ne vais pas jouer les égoïstes pour quelque chose de positif néanmoins.

-

Deux heures plus tard, je suis toujours adossé à mon bar, enfoui sous les cigarettes, l’envie d’un fix bien plus fort, embarqué dans une catatonie troublante, lorsque la porte de mon appartement s’ouvre, laissant place à Tom, le seul capable de me faire réagir.

Il ne sourit pas en me voyant. Je suppose qu’en un regard, il sait déjà que je ne vais pas bien, que quelque chose s’est passé. Il semble exaspéré mais je ne lui pose pas la question. Il ne me met pas non plus au supplice de l’interrogatoire. Je préfère au contraire lui dévoiler de plein gré la raison de mon état.

« Lucius est venu cherché son fils un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, » lui dis-je d’une voix égale - sa simple présence m’a redonné du poil de la bête - et ce désir de le protéger, de le calmer est plus fort que tout, « Il m’a menacé, »

Tom est à mes côtés en une seconde et je m’agrippe à ses bras aussi facilement qu’un koala à son arbre. Dieu que j’avais besoin de ce contact - plus que je ne veux bien l’avouer.

« Je vais le tuer, » murmure-t-il à mon oreille, « On n’a plus besoin de lui, »

Même si l’idée me fait saliver, je hoche la tête d’un calme déni.

« Je veux qu’il souffre, » lui dis-je d’un ton vicieux qui résonne dans les pupilles sanglantes de Tom, « Mais pas en mourant. Je veux qu’il voit la chute de son empire. Je veux qu’il réalise ce qu’il a gâché, ce qu’il a perdu. Je veux qu’il paye. Je veux qu’il aille en prison, »

Tom vibre à chacune de mes paroles, tant et si bien que j’ai l’impression de voir son excitation grandir comme les ronronnements d’un chat convenablement caressé, provenant du plus profond de son être. Je ne peux pas le laisser sombrer si tôt, nous avons d’autres choses à discuter, j’ajoute donc rapidement, avant qu’il m’attaque:

« Et puis de toute façon, ce n’est pas raisonnable pour toi de te salir les mains. Pas quand Ron surveille chacun de tes mouvements. »

Tom finit par hocher la tête, distraitement, les yeux un peu trop fixés sur mes lèvres. C’est à moi de me contrôler à présent, et c’est à lui de trouver les mots…

« Ton petit copain n’a pas cherché à te défendre, c’est étonnant… » dit-il et j’ai beau cherché, je ne vois aucun signe de moqueries ou de colère, juste de la surprise.

Incapable de répondre, je reprends une cigarette malgré le regard limite écoeuré que Tom me lance. Nous restons ainsi en silence, chacun attendant une réaction de l’autre.

« Il a préféré rentrer avec son père, » finis-je par murmurer après une bataille de regard.

Cette fois-ci, le sourire de Tom ne peut être manqué. Il semble extrêmement satisfait.

« Plus besoin de s’inquiéter de son billet d’avion, dans ce cas, » a-t-il le culot de me dire et je l’observe, les yeux noirs.

Je ne cherche même pas à répliquer. Cela ne sert à rien. Je ne vais pas me perdre dans une conversation inutile. J’ai envie de lui dire que je veux qu’il vienne et donc qu’il viendra mais il se trouve que la décision n’est plus mienne. Seul Drago est maître de sa destinée. C’est ce que je désirais pour lui, après tout, je devrais m’en réjouir. La pensée me donne seulement envie de continuer à fumer, ce que je fais. Et Tom gagne en exaspération à la minute, jusqu’à ce qu’il explose véritablement.

« Arrête de fumer, » m’ordonne-t-il, les dents serrées.

Je le regarde, le sourcil dressé, défiant et manipulateur. J’ai presque envie d’afficher un petit air suffisant… C’est finalement ce que je fais alors que je réplique:

« Tiens-moi occupé dans ce cas… »

Tom est sur mes lèvres plus rapidement qu’un faucon sur sa proie, ma cigarette abandonnée à la va-vite. Il me presse contre le bar, sévèrement, douloureusement. Avec lui, la règle du ‘pas de quartier’ s’impose. Il ne va pas s’embarrasser d’un vague inconfort, d’une brutalité qui, de toute façon, me plait. Ce qu’il veut de moi, il le prend sans pitié, et mes gémissements ne sont pas là pour le faire reculer, pour diminuer le feu de son désir pour moi, au contraire…

Rapidement, nous nous retrouvons dans mon lit, Tom écrasé entre mes cuisses écartées si largement que j’ai la sensation d’être désarticulé. J’adore qu’il me connaisse si bien, qu’il me donne exactement ce dont j’ai besoin, au moment où j’en ai besoin. Il comprend mes humeurs mieux que moi-même et voilà pourquoi je lui suis reconnaissant alors qu’il s’arrête soudainement dans son assaut, me prenant dans ses bras aussi puissamment que s’il était en train de me pénétrer. Mon esprit veut s’évader vers des contrées où son sexe se trouverait déjà en moi mais une petite part de ma conscience sait qu’il a eu raison de s’arrêter. Pas parce que je dois une quelconque fidélité. Non, je suis déterminé à me donner à lui ce soir, l’attente de la journée a été insoutenable dans ce domaine, mais nous avons à parler. Et Tom l’a perçu dans mes mouvements, ma raideur inhabituelle.

Nous restons dans les bras l’un de l’autre durant une bonne demi-heure, à récupérer, avant que je me décide à parler. Tom se tait, il sait parfaitement que me brusquer ne servirait à rien, surtout quand je suis si visiblement soucieux du sujet à aborder.

Le temps s’écoule lentement, difficilement pour moi, avant que je trouve le courage de murmurer mes premiers mots, dans l’obscurité de ma chambre. Les bras de Tom sont ma seule ancre dans ses ténèbres et je m’y accroche avec frénésie:

« Malefoy nous a vu, » dis-je faiblement et le mouvement des mains de Tom m’apprend que le prénom de mon blondinet n’a pas besoin d’être prononcé pour qu’il sache le sujet de notre conversation. « Il a vu ce qu’il n’aurait pas du voir ce matin. Et avant que Lucius nous interrompe, il m’a demandé quel âge j’avais quand on a commencé à être intimes. »

Je sens Tom se tendre à mes côtés, j’en connais la raison, je ne suis pas surpris.

« Qu’est-ce que tu lui as dit? » demande-t-il d’une voix sombre qu’il cherche à contrôler.

« J’ai évité la question même si j’ai dû admettre que je n’avais pas l’âge de consentement légal, »

Tom grogne sous l’assaut de mes mots, et resserre sa poigne sur mon corps.

« Et tu l’as laissé partir après ça, » me menace-t-il presque.

« Je n’avais pas vraiment le choix, » je réplique avec une pointe de lassitude.

« Tu sais le mal qu’il pourrait nous faire, Harry, »

« Il ne fera rien, » j’assène avec certitude. Peu importe ce que Drago croit savoir, il ne fera jamais rien qui pourrait me causer un quelconque préjudice, une quelconque peine.

« Tu n’as pas conscience des sentiments qu’il éprouve à ton égard, je crois, » déclare Tom, très froidement et je me retourne pour le voir, à travers les faibles lueurs de la ville.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là? » je le questionne, les sourcils froncés.

« S’il apprend la vérité, il n’écoutera pas tes explications. »

« Il les a écoutées aujourd’hui, et de toute façon, ce ne sont pas des explications, comme si on était en tort. C’est seulement la vérité. »

« Cette connaissance entre de mauvaises mains pourrait nous faire du tort, car, crois-moi, il cherchera à se venger. »

« Pour quoi exactement? » je m’exclame, incrédule.

« Tu sais pour quoi. »

J’ai envie de dire non, mais cela ne sert à rien, pas quand Tom se veut si obstiné.

« Il ne doit jamais apprendre les détails dans ce cas, » je me contente donc d’avancer, en haussant les épaules nonchalamment.

« Plus facile à dire qu’à faire, » réplique Tom qui ne croit pas un instant en mon supposé calme.

« Je ne vois pas qui pourrait lui dire quoi que ce soit, »

« Ce n’est pas qui, Harry, mais quelles actions lui apprendront la vérité. Il n’est pas idiot. Et des gestes impulsifs comme l’utilisation de ton shampooing par exemple ne sont pas les meilleurs moyens pour l’éloigner de notre… secret, »

« Je sais très bien que c’était de ma faute. Mais je ne pensais pas qu’il était là. Je croyais qu’on était seul, et j’avais besoin de toi, sérieusement, »

« Je ne t’en veux pas. Si tu n’avais pas pris de VdM, je suis sûr que tu n’aurais pas réagis de la sorte, de toute façon. Il faut que je retravaille la formule pour adoucir la descente. »

« Ça n’a rien à voir avec ça, Tom, » lui dis-je, les yeux plantés dans les siens, désormais, « Ça me pendait au nez depuis plusieurs semaines et quand il a amalgamé mes cauchemars avec toi, j’ai craqué… »

« Si je ne connaissais pas tes sentiments à son égard, je le tuerais, » me réplique-t-il calmement, trop calmement, je crains ce qui va venir, « mais, dans un sens, je ne dois m’en prendre qu’à moi-même, je suis doublement responsable. C’est de ma faute si tu as réagis de la sorte, »

Je gronde. Je ne supporte pas qu’il dise de telles choses, qu’il pense des insanités pareilles.

« Mes cauchemars n’ont rien à voir avec toi, Tom, est-ce clair? »

Il hoche la tête brièvement et je suis persuadé qu’il n’est en rien convaincu. Je profite de son calme pour le surprendre, l’épinglant au lit avant de le chevaucher.

« Crois moi, s’il te plait, » je le supplie. « J’en ai besoin, »

Cette fois-ci, son hochement de tête est plus lent et ses yeux sont figés sur les miens, absorbant chacune de mes paroles comme une vérité.

« Et là, » lui dis-je pour affirmer ma volonté, « J’ai vraiment besoin que tu me fasses l’amour, »

Et après cela, heureusement, il oublie ses doutes pour se concentrer sur la révélation de nos corps.

…

**Nouvelle Règle N°15**

_Ne jamais retomber en enfance…_

_surtout quand celle-ci a été laborieuse._

 


	17. Règle 16

Fin-Juillet-Début Août : Now I know that, I’m not, All that you got, I guess that I, I just thought, maybe we can find new way to fall apart

…

**Règle N°16**

_Ne jamais dire « c’est la dernière »_

…

_Enfermé dans ma chambre du Manoir, je fais les cent pas, incapable de me retenir, ressassant les paroles de mon père - ce que j’ai l’impression de faire depuis maintenant presqu’un mois, depuis la dernière fois que j’ai vu Harry en réalité, depuis que Lucius m’a réincarcéré dans cette demeure qui fut un jour ma maison._

_Comment considérer le Manoir comme une maison, quand j’y suis non seulement enfermé mais surtout quand ma propre mère en a été éjecté? Dans un sens, je pourrais être heureux pour elle, si je savais où elle se trouve, si je savais qu’elle est en sécurité. Ce que j’ignore et qui me ronge. J’ai néanmoins suffisamment confiance en Severus et en sa capacité à trouver une solution pour la sauver peu importe le futur que lui a réservé Lucius. Malgré mon inquiétude, je ne peux désormais plus me concentrer sur Narcissa. J’ai une affaire plus urgente, qui demande mon attention totale._

_Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, il faut que je trouve un moyen de sortir d’ici et de prévenir Harry. Même si j’ai beau chercher depuis trois heures maintenant sans trouver d’échappatoire, je reste déterminé. Il doit y avoir un moyen. Un moyen de contacter Ron, peut-être, même si habituellement, il est à l’origine de nos communications, et ce, toujours le dimanche. Mais dimanche, il sera trop tard... Demain, il sera déjà trop tard._

_Les paroles de Lucius résonnent une nouvelle fois dans ma tête, me narrant son plan parfaitement ficelé sous le ton satisfait de la vengeance. Et aujourd’hui, ce matin-même, ma certitude qu’il a anéanti._

_Après m’être montré repentant et attentif à l’éducation de mon père, qui est fermement décidé à me léguer son business - et celui de Riddle si j’en crois sa détermination à devenir le grand patron - je pensais être suffisamment dans sa confiance pour qu’il me permette de l’accompagner - ce qui m’aurait ainsi permis de ruiner son plan. Malheureusement, Lucius a très certainement pensé à cette possibilité, sa voix vicieuse m’ayant murmuré un peu plus tôt « je ne t’emmène pas, j’aurais peur que tu fasses tout foirer ». S’il me restait du respect, de l’amour envers mon père, une volonté de lui plaire, il y a encore un mois de cela, je pense pouvoir dire aujourd’hui que j’ai déchiré, de mes mains, ces sentiments de mon coeur et de mon esprit. Et je n’en ai même pas honte._

_Désormais, ma pensée est focalisée sur ma volonté à sortir Harry du piège tendu par Lucius, à le sortir de son cartel au plus vite, et ce, malgré son travail sous couverture qu’il a repris avec vigueur - selon les dires de Ron - depuis notre séparation. Il vit parait-il à demeure au Manoir Riddle depuis le début du mois de Juillet et, je ne veux même pas savoir le contenu de ses journées - passées sans aucun doute à comploter, à profiter des derniers instants de sa vie de criminel - encore moins de ses nuits - passées dans les bras de Tom._

_Pourquoi ne puis-je pas tout simplement cesser de l’aimer? Je ne demande même pas de le détester, juste de ne plus avoir de sentiments à son égard. Ce serait tellement plus facile à vivre. Plus facile pour me permettre de me concentrer sur ma mission, sur mon voeu de le sauver. Comment le sauver lorsque je ressasse nuit après nuit des images créées par mon esprit de ses corps-à-corps avec Tom. Mais l’on ne peut commander à son coeur ni d’éprouver de l’amour, ni de cesser de le subir. Je le confronte et le supporte avec autant de courage que possible, déterminé à me montrer digne._

_Digne et courageux peut-être, mais cela ne me donne toujours pas de solution pour me sortir de ce pétrin._

_-_

_Recevoir un message de Ron quelques heures plus tard, alors que j’en suis à m’arracher les cheveux, n’aurait pas dû m’étonner, pas quand il est évident, depuis le début, qu’il suit d’une oreille attentive tout ce qui se passe heure après heure dans le milieu de la drogue, déterminé qu’il est à mettre un terme définitif à tout agissement corrompu et illégal. Pourtant, je reste stupéfait en recevant un téléphone portable des mains de mon serviteur fidèle, Dobby._

_Je me demande tout à coup, pourquoi l’idée de m’en donner un plus tôt, s’il en avait la possibilité, n’est pas venu à l’esprit de Weasley. Puis je me rappelle lui avoir confié les fouilles de ma chambre que Lucius a instauré, les fouilles de mon propre corps, au moins une fois par jour. Ce qui signifie qu’un évènement important est sur le point d’arriver aujourd’hui - le plan de mon père certes - mais autre chose dont Ron a conscience, il n’aurait pas osé me confronter à un tel danger autrement._

_Tellement pressé d’appeler Ron, j’en fais tomber le téléphone sur ma moquette - ce qui désamorce heureusement le bruit. Je le rattrape, les mains tremblantes, avant d’aller m’enfermer dans ma salle de bain, le coeur battant. Je ne sais même pas comment mes doigts parviennent à trouver les touches du seul contact présent sur le mobile mais tout à coup, la sonnerie retentit puis enfin, la voix de ce rouquin de policier me salue._

_« Drago, est-ce que ça va? » me demande-t-il avant même que j’ai pu prononcer un mot et à ma plus grande horreur, je dois réprimer un sanglot tout à fait animal - c’est la première voix sympathique que j’entends depuis un mois._

_« Oui, » je réponds, d’une voix étranglée et avant de sombrer, je force mon cerveau à passer en pilote automatique, « Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m’as donné ce téléphone, Ron, mais il fallait absolument que je te parle. Je ne sais pas ce qu’Harry a prévu de faire ce soir, mais il ne faut pas qu’il aille au club ‘The Cave’. J’ai très peur pour lui. Lucius a préparé sa vengeance avec le patron, contre Harry et Riddle. Je ne connais pas le plan dans les détails mais mon père veut tuer Harry ce soir. »_

_Ma panique s’élève au fur et à mesure de mes paroles et je sais que Ron le sent. Sa voix se veut ferme alors qu’il me coupe, mais j’ai presque l’impression de sentir sa main réconfortante sur mon épaule, pour me calmer._

_« On est au courant, Drago, » m’apaise-t-il, « Malgré ce que ton Père t’a dit, il n’est pas à l’origine de ce plan. C’est Harry qui a organisé tout cela, implantant les bonnes idées dans la tête des bonnes personnes. Il y travaille depuis plusieurs semaines. Etant donné la vengeance que Lucius cherche à prendre sur lui, ce n’était aucunement un mystère qu’il choisisse le jour de l’anniversaire d’Harry pour frapper. Je ne connais pas les détails du plan d’Harry mais il m’a assuré que tout était en contrôle. Ce soir, la majorité du réseau va tomber. Demain, Harry ne sera plus sous couverture. »_

_« Quoi? » je m’exclame, incapable de croire ces paroles, qui sont si douces à mes oreilles et en même temps effrayantes._

_Où est-ce que je me situe dans tout cela exactement? Le plan d’Harry, de fuir, est-il toujours en place? Mais pire que cela, Harry a-t-il vraiment pris toutes les précautions nécessaires contre mon père? Ne l’a-t-il pas sous-estimé? Sous-estimé l’étendue de sa haine à son égard?_

_Après avoir entendu Lucius me rabattre les oreilles pendant un mois à ce sujet, j’ai du mal à partager le calme de Ron et sa certitude. Mais celui-ci continue à parler, sa foi en son ami, indestructible._

_« Ne t’inquiète pas pour Harry, nos yeux seront constamment sur lui. Il a fait placer des caméras et des micros dans le club tout entier et même dehors. Je ne veux pas savoir comment il s’y est pris mais on verra toute la scène. Il va nous apporter tous les éléments dont on a besoin pour fermer ce dossier. Le club de Regulus Black est bien plus que ce qu’il y parait. Ce n’est pas qu’une simple couverture pour un énième business. C’est surtout le centre qui renferme des milliers de vidéos, de photographies, de preuves qui servent à faire pression sur les personnes importantes mais aussi sur tous les membres du gang. Regulus travaillait pour Riddle par le passé, il était complètement obsédé par lui, mais, suite à l’arrivée d’Harry, il a décidé de le doubler sur la distance, ce qui nous donne une opportunité idéale. Harry est un génie. »_

_Pas vraiment rassuré, ni même convaincu, je grogne dans l’appareil, pas certain de la raison de ces explications de la part du meilleur ami d’Harry. Ce n’est pas dans son style - surtout pour un policier - de m’offrir si généreusement des informations capitales._

_« Je t’avais promis de venir te délivrer du Manoir s’il se passait quoi que ce soit de majeur, » reprend Ron, semble-t-il déterminé à me rallier à son point de vue. « Et ça va être le cas. Donc si tu es décidé à quitter ta maison et à m’accompagner - même si je te l’avoue, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée - je tiens ma parole, et je viens te chercher avant que le grabuge commence. »_

_Son utilisation d’un terme si désuet me donne presque envie de rigoler - se croit-il retourner à une époque lointaine rythmée par les affaires mafieuses ? - mais je n’en fais rien car, une information n’a pas échappé à mon écoute attentive._

_« Pourquoi penses-tu que ce n’est pas une bonne idée que je vienne? » je lui demande, intransigeant - je n’aime pas ce que son ton a présumé._

_« C’est juste que, tu ne veux pas voir Harry comme ça, » réplique-t-il, incertain. « Moi-même, je n’ai aucune envie de le voir agir comme il le fait quand il est avec son gang. Une expérience en direct m’a suffi et sincèrement, je ne sais même pas à quoi m’attendre mais je sens que ça va être pire que tout, ce soir. Depuis un mois, les rapports qu’Harry m’envoie sont, certes parfaits, mais il est froid. Il se détache de notre amitié, petit à petit. Il n’a pas l’air de s’en soucier, comme s’il avait replongé. Son rôle d’infiltré lui va à ravir, peut-être un peu trop bien. Et avec Riddle dans les parages, cette nuit, j’ai peur de ce qui peut arriver... »_

_« Même si tu as confiance en lui? » je rétorque dans un grondement - je ne me savais pas si défensif quand il est question d’Harry - mensonge, je le savais, je voulais juste l’ignorer._

_« Bien sûr que j’ai confiance en lui, Drago, » s’enflamme Ron. « J’ai placé le plus gros dossier de ma carrière, de ma division sur ses épaules. Qu’est-ce que tu crois? Mais, ça me met mal à l’aise de réfléchir à ce qu’il fait dans le gang, d’autant plus avec Riddle. »_

_« Tu aurais peut-être dû y réfléchir avant de le renvoyer la-bas comme un bête à l’abattoir, » je lui fais remarquer._

_« C’était son choix, Drago, même si c’est vrai que je l’ai encouragé. Pour moi, vider les rues de la drogue, des armes, de la prostitution est plus important que tout. Et si je peux arriver à capturer Riddle par la même occasion, ce sera la cerise sur le gâteau. »_

_« Parce que tu crois vraiment en être capable? »_

_Seul le silence me répond._

_« Je crois comprendre par ton mutisme que tu sais la tâche trop importante, surtout lorsqu’il est question de se battre contre Harry. »_

_« Harry ne pourra pas le protéger indéfiniment, » marmonne-t-il avant de reprendre plus fermement. « Il faut que j’y aille, Drago. On est en train de fignoler les derniers détails. J’ai besoin d’une réponse de ta part. Est-ce que tu veux être présent? »_

_« Je ne manquerais cela pour rien au monde, » je réplique, déterminé car même si la soirée n’apporte pas la grande victoire que Ron espère, au moins elle me permettra de protéger Harry de mon père._

_« Très bien, Drago, » murmure Ron sombrement. « Tiens-toi prêt à 23h. Je sais de source sûre que ton père aura besoin de tous ses hommes ce soir. Tu seras libre de te déplacer. Dobby t’emmènera jusqu’à moi. »_

_Après un dernier accord, j’éteins le téléphone que je tiens serré dans ma main à m’en arracher les jointures._

_La réflexion de mon visage dans le miroir me fait presque sursauter tant j’ai des difficultés à me reconnaitre. Je suis pale, de stress, de détermination également et je n’ai qu’une envie, que l’après-midi se termine, que onze heures sonnent et qu’enfin, Harry soit libéré de sa mission._

_-_

_« C’est encore pire que ce que je pensais, » grommelle Ron en observant l’entrée de The Cave et je ne peux que acquiescer face à la vision que j’ai de la scène._

_Cela n’a rien à voir avec le club qui se dresse à quelques mètres de nous, alors que nous sommes camouflés dans le van banalisé de Ron. Non, c’est la personne qui se dirige vers le club, qui marche tranquillement mais avec une aura de pouvoir qui fait quasiment tressaillir tous ceux qu’il croise._

_Harry est sur le point d’entrer en action et, malgré tout ce que j’ai déjà vu de lui, j’ai sincèrement du mal à le reconnaitre. Ce n’est pas tant les habits qu’il porte, visiblement  aguicheurs, qui moulent son corps aux endroits parfaits, qui me font tilter. Ce n’est pas non plus sa démarche que je connais, ni même l’air qu’il porte au visage. Je crois que tout vient de la facilité qu’il a à se mouvoir dans ce milieu, le charme qu’il dégage, le naturel qu’il a à gérer les différents gardes qui se dressent sur son chemin. Il ne fait rien plus que sourire mais pour moi, qui l’observe de loin, je lis son plaisir à être là, à faire ce qu’il est en train de faire et je vois le prédateur qui sommeille en lui. J’ai peur d’Harry quand il est comme ça, peur de ce qu’il est capable de faire, peur de ce qu’il est capable de penser._

...

La mission qui se dresse devant moi n’a rien de compliqué. En réalité, elle possède même un petit gout de déjà vu, de nostalgie qui me fait sourire alors que je pénètre dans le club, repérant ma cible plus facilement qu’on décèle la lune dans un ciel obscure. Ce plan était mon idée, cette mission ma dernière, et je devais en faire une sorte de célébration. Ce soir, plus que mettre un terme à ma carrière de criminel, plus que de donner à Ron tous les moyens pour placer sous les verrous des centaines de malfrats, plus que de prendre une première revanche sur Lucius, j’ai créé une commémoration, un mémorial à ma première mission qui m’a entrainé sur le terrain, un tour que j’ai mis au point dans ma prime jeunesse et que j’ai exécuté à la perfection dès mon initiation. Cette action de ma part a façonné, de bien des manières, ma vie, pas seulement professionnelle en tant que second de Tom, mais plus personnel - c’est le soir de ma première que j’ai perdu ma virginité avec mon mentor après tout et je n’oublierais cette nuit pour rien au monde.

Les émotions qui m’étreignent sont extrêmement puissantes alors que je m’apprête à l’exécuter de nouveau. Ce qui, à l’origine, n’était qu’une idée subite pour sortir Tom d’une mauvaise passe est devenu le chef d’oeuvre de ma collection, un moyen également de me faire respecter. Ce qui hier avait été possible dans le feu de l’action, sous le coup de l’adrénaline, de l’insouciance et l’arrogance de la jeunesse est aujourd’hui davantage un jeu rodé par mon expérience du terrain, de la nature humaine, de mes capacités également.

Je n’ai aucunement peur alors que je m’avance vers le barman, attendant patiemment mon tour avant de commander la bouteille de champagne au prix le plus élevé. Pas la peine de tourner trois heures autour du pot. Je sais comment me faire admettre dans le coin VIP, je ne vais pas attendre de repérer l’endroit ou de passer inaperçu. Je veux l’inverse après tout. Le seul qui aurait pu me reconnaitre est Lucius, mais, dans sa lâcheté, il ne risque pas d’arriver pour l’instant. Peut-être ne sortira-t-il même pas de sa cachette ce soir? Ce n’est pas un problème. D’une façon ou d’une autre, il assistera à sa perte.

La marche à suivre est en effet extrêmement simple - d’autant plus simple que les regards de beaucoup d’invités du club sont déjà tournés vers moi. Rien à voir avec une quelconque célébrité. Il y a un avantage en effet à avoir un visage moins célèbre que celui de Riddle parmi les gangsters, surtout quand je le transforme comme je l’ai fait ce soir, revenant à mes premiers amours, à ces lunettes qui me donnent l’air vulnérable, innocent. S’il en est un que je ne risque pas de tromper, concernant mon innocence, c’est bien Tom qui suit chacun de mes mouvements, enfermés dans sa limousine. Lui ne viendra me rejoindre que plus tard, au moment qu’il préfère, au moment qui sera certainement difficile pour nous deux alors que les souvenirs se veulent de plus en plus présent.

Je me souviens, comme si c’était hier, du premier club dans lequel je me suis ainsi présenté au barman pour faire mon petit numéro. Je me souviens des regards posés sur moi. Aujourd’hui, je me pare d’une jeunesse ingénue qu’hier je possédais encore. Je me rappelle de cette phrase que l’homme que je traquais m’avait posé, peu de temps avant sa fin, ‘quel âge as-tu exactement?’. Il aurait été étonné de la réponse, étonné de se retrouver mis à terre par un adolescent. Malgré les nombreuses mises en garde, tous tombent dans le même panneau. Se croire suffisamment fort pour me gérer, c’est tellement mal me connaitre.

Le Champagne commandé, la première partie de mon plan est enfin réalisée. Je me suis fait remarqué et les membres du club m’entrainent dans le coin VIP, réservé aux personnalités, aux dépensiers, réservé à moi qui veut me faire voir par Regulus. C’est presque trop facile. Pour l’instant, lui se cache dans son bureau, derrière sa vitre noircie, cherchant sa proie pour la soirée, observant de loin, tranquillement. Je n’ai plus qu’à le ferrer.

Et c’est ce que je fais alors que je commence à enchainer les verres et à danser sur la piste de danse réservée aux privilégiés. Je ne regarde même pas les gens qui m’entourent. Je m’abandonne à la musique, certain d’en être que plus remarquable, certain de ne pas manquer ma cible. Je me laisse aller à mes souvenirs également. La première fois que j’ai fait cette manoeuvre était la première fois que je dansais. Je n’étais jamais entré dans un club et pourtant, j’en connaissais déjà toutes les ficelles. Je me souviens de cette musique, Toxic, sur laquelle j’ai dansé, un air à la mode que Vernon ne m’aurait jamais autorisé à écouter s’il avait été dans ma vie, un air que je trouvais approprié déjà à cette époque pour décrire ma petite personne.

La chanson n’est peut-être pas la même ce soir mais elle me donne la possibilité d’exhiber mon déhanché et reçoit la réponse que j’attendais. Dans un coin de la pièce, plongé dans l’ombre, vient d’arriver Regulus, accompagné de deux mannequins à son bras. Sans honte, à peine l’ai-je remarqué, que mes yeux ne le quittent plus. Je suis venu pour lui  et il ne risque pas de manquer de le réaliser. Dans mon esprit, je ne peux que rire de la réaction de Tom que j’imagine parfaitement. Il est en train de gronder j’en suis sûr. Il voit, mieux que moi à présent, les émotions que j’affiche dans mes pupilles notamment, l’envie de séduire, la passion, la luxure. Il déteste cette partie du plan, qui lui est normalement réservée mais on ne peut y couper. Regulus doit être séduit afin que je l’entraine dans une allée sombre. Et puis, il va y avoir bien pire, si j’en crois mon instinct. Black ne va certainement pas me suivre dans la ruelle pour un simple regard ou même de simples mots. Et comme pour répondre à ma pensée, l’un des gardes du patron vient justement m’accoster.

« Mr Black voudrait vous recevoir à sa table, s’il vous plait, » m’intime-t-il, clairement réprobateur et je me contente de sourire avant d’hocher la tête.

Tous les mêmes. Je trouverais cela pathétique si je n’en obtenais aucun bénéfice pour l’instant.

Alors que j’arrive dans le box de Regulus, je ne peux que m’amuser de noter les filles, toujours collées à ses bras qui l’embrassent dans le cou et le caressent lascivement. Le patron a une réputation à tenir - celle de l’hétéro macho - pourtant ses yeux sont fixés sur moi, désir clairement inscrit dans ses pupilles.

« Enchanté, Mr. Black, » je murmure en prenant place face à lui, mon sourire ne me quittant pas un seul instant. « Je m’appelle Harry, »

Je suis sûr que Ron et Tom sont en train d’avoir la même réaction. Ils trouvent imprudent que je donne si facilement mon prénom mais je n’ai vraiment pas peur de me faire remarquer. Si cela arrivait, je saurais me défendre, surtout si proche du patron du club. Mais je sais, du fait des yeux obscurcis par l’envie qui me font face, que nous n’en arriverons jamais à ça. Cette envie, qui se veut encore plus présente alors que mon pied glisse le long de la jambe de Black, remontant directement vers son entre-jambe.

Regulus ne panique pas, ne se tend même pas - enfin pas par le stress, disons. Il ne réagit pas plus si ce n’est ses jambes qui s’écartent pour me laisser le passage. Nous nous observons, silencieusement. Pas la peine de parler dans un club inondé par la musique. Pas la peine de parler quand notre désir est si évident.

Je reste impressionné par la maitrise de l’homme qui tient cinq bonnes minutes avant de renvoyer les filles à qui il n’a pas adressé un regard, encore moins une parole.

Dès leur départ, je me penche en avant, attrapant de ma main droite les contours de son sexe parfaitement dressé dans ma direction - je ne suis pas surpris de le trouver bien monté, juste satisfait de pouvoir me lécher les lèvres ostensiblement et de voir ses yeux s’écarquiller en suivant le chemin de ma langue. Pas de doute qu’il l’imagine ailleurs. Pas de doute que je vais le lui proposer.

« Tu veux quoi? » je lui demande en effet, sans passer par quatre chemins, « Que je te suce ici ou t’as trop peur de le faire en public. »

« Ce n’est pas de la peur, » murmure-t-il en rigolant doucement. « Juste de l’intelligence. Et qui a dit qu’une pipe serait suffisante pour me satisfaire? »

« Certainement pas moi, » je réplique en accentuant la pression de ma main. « Mais je suis pas du genre à me soucier de me faire baiser devant témoin... »

Rien de mieux que des vérités pour alimenter une imposture. Je vois presque la grimace de Ron. Je préfère le laisser s’imaginer que je mens.

« Je peux voir ça dans tes yeux, » acquiesce l’homme. « Malheureusement, ce n’est pas une possibilité pour moi. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu proposes dans ce cas? » je demande doucement, en passant ma main sur mon propre entrejambe comme si j’étais tout à fait excité - peut-être que je le suis un peu, mais seulement à cause de l’adrénaline.

Je me mords la lèvre et laisse échapper un léger couinement qui pousse Regulus à se rapprocher de moi. Parfait. Il ne va plus résister très longtemps.

« Si c’est l’intelligence qui t’empêche de faire ça en public, je suppose que ton bureau est également chasse gardé avec les caméras que tu as dû y placer, »

« Effectivement, » geint-il alors que ses hanches se mettent à bouger vers ma main.

Il n’est plus en état de réfléchir. J’ai le jeu en main, et pas seulement. Si je ne fais pas plus attention, je vais le faire jouir avant même d’avoir atteint la ruelle.

« Une voiture peut-être? » je lui propose mais il secoue déjà la tête, incapable d’exprimer sa pensée.

« L’allée derrière le club dans ce cas, » je conclus sans me presser. « Je ne suis pas contre un peu de rugosité, de brutalité... »

Et c’est le coup de maître qui le fait se décider. Sans écouter les hommes chargés de sa protection qui protestent contre l’idée, il attrape ma main, leur interdisant de nous suivre. L’ivresse de mon sourire n’a d’égal que le clin d’oeil que je m’autorise en direction de son garde personnel.

Pourquoi être un hors-la-loi est-il si facile?

...

_Dire que je suis mortifié par ce que je vois depuis l’arrivée d’Harry dans le club est un euphémisme. Pourtant, après l’avoir connu en début d’année, pour ses virées en boite particulièrement remarquées, les têtes tournant sur son passage plus facilement que des toupies, j’aurais dû être préparé. Ce n’était pas le cas. Définitivement pas le cas._

_Harry est trop naturel, trop bon dans ce qu’il fait pour que je ne sente pas mon sang se glacer à chacune de ses attaques. À mes côtés, Ron ne cesse de gigoter sur son siège, signe, j’en suis sûr qu’il est profondément mal à l’aise. Il ne l’a jamais vu agir de la sorte, sans être sous l’effet des drogues, je comprends parfaitement le choc._

_« Jusqu’où est-il prêt à aller pour sa mission? » je demande faiblement à Ron alors que nous fixons les caméras de l’allée dans laquelle Harry a entrainé Regulus Black._

_« Je n’en sais rien, » murmure Ron d’une voix crispée. « Mais je n’ai pas particulièrement envie de le découvrir. »_

_Et comme s’il souhaitait faire du mal à son ami, Harry attrape les lèvres de l’homme et je suis obligé de serrer les dents en entendant les divers gémissements. Ron, lui, est positivement vert, un ton qui ne se marrie pas très bien avec la rousseur de ses cheveux. Et moi, je préfère penser à cela plutôt qu’à la bouche de mon amant naviguant sur le cou et le torse de Regulus. Je vais devenir fou._

_« Montre-moi ta peau, » s’exclame tout à coup la voix rauque de Black, « J’ai envie de te voir nu. »_

_« Je n’en attendais pas moins de ta part, » réplique Harry en souriant comme s’il était tout à fait normal de se dévêtir en pleine rue._

_Il déboutonne tranquillement sa chemise et Regulus tente de le toucher à plusieurs reprises mais Harry lui tape la main en rigolant._

_« Ferme les yeux, j’ai une surprise pour toi, » dit-il avant de retirer sa chemise et Black s’exécute._

_Harry lui prend sa main droite avant de la faire naviguer sur ses abdominaux. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il fait?_

_« Tu sens cette texture? » demande Harry en se rapprochant de l’homme._

_« Un tatouage, » murmure Regulus qui a du mal à se retenir d’attraper Harry._

_Et là, je comprends et mes cheveux se dressent sur le bas de ma nuque. J’ai encore moins envie de voir ce qu’il va se passer à présent. Mais c’est trop tard pour moi de reculer._

_« Ouvre les yeux, » siffle une voix sombre._

_Je suis étonné qu’Harry soit devenu tout à coup si en colère mais, en regardant de plus près, je comprend qu’il n’est pas à l’origine des mots. Dans cette allée qui semble s’être soudainement assombrie vient d’apparaitre Tom Riddle et le regard qu’il jette à Regulus est plus que meurtrier, plus létal que l’arme qu’il tient dans la main._

_La réaction d’Harry est pire que tout, pour moi. Il est en train de sourire à présent et de se rapprocher de Riddle. Tom qui reluque son torse comme s’il ne s’y était pas repu depuis une décennie - ce qui n’est assurément pas le cas._

_« Rhabille-toi veux-tu, Baby, » s’exclame Riddle et je peux dire à sa voix qu’il est tout à fait sérieux - je comprends mieux la raison grâce à la suite de sa phrase, « Tu m’empêches de me concentrer. Cinq secondes en plus de ta peau et je vais finir par te baiser avant même de l’avoir tuer. Ce serait dommage, tu ne crois pas? »_

_Comment peut-il être à la fois en manque de contrôle et en totale maitrise - c’est incompréhensible, impossible. Mais Harry trouve cela charmant, à priori._

_« Bien sûr, » répond-il en saluant de la tête Tom, ce qui le fait sourire, « Ce serait dommage de salir la ruelle quand l’affaire peut-être si rapidement réglée, »_

_« Tu sais pourquoi je suis là, » reprend Riddle à l’attention de Black, une fois Harry reboutonné. « Tu sais que tu n’échapperas pas à ta mort se soir. Je ne supporte pas bien la trahison, Regulus, tu le savais, et pourtant tu as tenté le diable. Permets-moi de te le présenter. »_

_Tom s’est avancé au rythme de ses paroles et je me tourne vers Ron, qui est transfiguré par la scène._

_« On ne va pas faire quelque chose ? » je lui demande, paniqué, mais, avant qu’il ait pu répondre, qu’il ait pu choisir d’écouter la morale ou cette voix pernicieuse lui montrant qu’il détiendrait la preuve ultime contre Riddle grâce à un meurtre, Harry s’avance, dégageant l’arme de Tom efficacement._

_Ron et moi poussons un bref soupir de soulagement. Bref, étant donné les paroles d’Harry. Est-ce une autre partie de son plan?_

_« Laisse-moi m’en charger, Tom, veux-tu? »_

_La question est si gentiment posée que personne n’irait s’imaginer que le thème abordé est un meurtre._

_Riddle fronce légèrement les sourcils avant de déclarer, ses yeux plongés dans ceux d’Harry:_

_« Si tu veux me remettre dans le même état que le soir de la perte de ta virginité, Harry, tu n’as qu’à demander... Pas la peine de me faire un tel show. »_

_« Tu sais qu’avec moi, tout est une question de contrepartie, » s’amuse Harry et les deux hommes rigolent, satisfaits de leur private joke._

_Je ne sais pas comment ils font ça. Je ne sais pas comment Harry est capable de plaisanter sur un tel sujet, comment une telle situation peut les exciter. C’est tellement malsain et pourtant, Ron et moi nous sentons contraints de regarder._

_Je ne sais même pas comment l’homme qui leur fait face peut encore tenir debout. À part le pistolet et l’affirmation de Tom qu’il va mourir, ils n’ont rien fait de véritablement menaçant mais Regulus n’a pas bougé d’un pouce et je le comprends. Tout dans leur prestance pousse à l’obéissance. Non! À la soumission. Et à la peur. Même assujetti d’un courage hors du commun, l’homme ne pourrait pas bouger, et ce même si les regards d’Harry et Riddle ne sont pas sur lui, même s’ils sont en train de flirter plus efficacement que de le menacer. C’est d’ailleurs ce qui est le plus menaçant, le plus dérangeant aussi, le plus intriguant - une autre raison qui force à être cloué sur place._

_Le pistolet délicatement en main, Harry se contente de le glisser dans son pantalon tout en souriant à Tom._

_« Je sais que tu aimerais être à sa place en ce moment, » murmure-t-il en sortant son poignard que je ne reconnais que trop bien._

_Je pousse un petit cri qui résonne dans l’habitacle mortellement silencieux. Pitié, qu’Harry ne fasse pas cela. Pas devant moi. Je ne veux pas le voir tuer qui que ce soit. Suspendu à la moindre de ses paroles, Ron et moi écoutons attentivement les mots d’Harry, incapable d’agir._

_« Vois-tu, Regulus, » dit-il en se rapprochant de l’homme désormais apeuré, « je n’aime pas particulièrement les pistolets et ce, malgré les constantes remarques de Tom qui veut me le faire adopter, »_

_Riddle lève les yeux au ciel et Harry laisse échapper un gloussement avant de faire glisser sa lame sur le torse de Black, sensuellement._

_« Tuer avec un revolver est trop simple, » explique-t-il. « Trop facile. Une simple pression du doigt sur la détente et l’homme est mort. Pas de volonté. Tu peux même fermer les yeux, être éloigné de ta victime. Je déteste ça. »_

_Regulus tremble de plus en plus. Tom également mais certainement pas pour les mêmes raisons._

_« Avec une lame, » continue-t-il comme s’il enseignait un élève, « Tu dois montrer que tu le veux. Tu vois la mort dans les yeux de ta victime, tu y fais face, tu l’apprécies, et ça, personne ne peut te le retirer. »_

_Et d’un geste si rapide que je ne le vois qu’avec une seconde de retard, Harry enfonce son poignard dans l’estomac de l’homme, retire sa lame tout aussi brusquement, avant de l’essuyer sur son pantalon foncé et de la ranger à sa manche._

_Ron pousse un hoquet de surprise et moi, je suis à deux doigts de vomir alors que le corps de Regulus tombe au sol tel un paquet de farine, Harry lançant un regard amusé en direction de Tom, qui se rapproche de lui, le prenant dans ses bras, son torse contre le dos d’Harry._

_« Tu n’as plus besoin de ma main pour te guider désormais, c’est presque triste... » murmure-t-il pensivement dans l’oreille d’Harry qui frissonne, je le vois à l’écran._

_« Heureusement, j’ai encore besoin de ta main pour certaines choses, » réplique-t-il en guidant la main droite de Tom sur son entrejambe._

_Riddle gémit avant de le mordre à la jugulaire._

_« La voiture, Harry, maintenant, » murmure-t-il d’une voix rauque et Harry le suit, sans un regard en arrière._

_« Putain, je n’en reviens pas qu’il ait fait ça, » s’exclame Ron en frappant le tableau de bord de son poing. « Il m’avait prévenu qu’il ferait tout pour empêcher Riddle d’être emprisonné mais je ne pensais pas qu’il irait jusqu’à de telles extrémités. »_

_« Tu crois qu’il a fait cela car il est conscient de son immunité, » je m’enquiers d’une voix que je ne reconnais pas._

_« Evidemment, » réplique Ron, « Et j’ai très envie de la lui retirer. »_

_Je n’ai pas le temps de réagir que le micro d’Harry requiert toute notre attention. Nous n’avons plus les images, et tant mieux mais les sons peuvent être parfois pire, comme je le découvre._

_Nous entendons d’abord les baisers affamés que les deux hommes se donnent, des baisers interrompus par leur souvenir d’une soirée qui semble se rappeler à eux._

_« Je me souviens de cette nuit-là, » déclare Tom, « quand je t’ai vu entre les jambes de ce connard, je n’avais qu’une envie, lui arracher la tête dans l’instant. Je n’aime pas quand tu utilises cette tactique, »_

_« Faux, » réplique Harry en riant. « Tu adores ça. Tu adores le moment où ils comprennent qu’ils ont tenté d’avoir ce qui t’appartient. Tu adores penser que je ne ferais ça que pour toi. Tu adores t’imaginer le moment où je serais entre tes jambes... comme maintenant. »_

_Et c’est définitivement le son d’une braguette retirée que j’entends. S’ensuivent des bruits étouffés que je ne veux même pas replacer, puis la voix de Tom, plus rauque que jamais._

_« Putain, Harry, avec ces lunettes, j’ai l’impression que tu as de nouveau 14 ans, »_

_Ron et moi nous tendons au même moment, les sourcils froncés, pas certains de savoir si ce que nous comprenons est la réalité. Mais Harry répond à notre interrogation sans même le savoir._

_« Je suce mieux qu’à cette époque-là, non? »_

_Et seul un « Putain » de Tom lui répond._

_Il ne m’en faut pas plus pour me mettre en mouvement._

_« Je ne peux pas écouter cela, » dis-je à Ron en essuyant des larmes que je n’ai pas vu couler. « Je ne peux pas, »_

_Je n’attends pas la réponse du rouquin, je suis déjà en dehors de la voiture, à courir, à retenir mon envie de vomir et à me perdre dans la ville._

...

Sucer Tom après un coup pareil, c’est un peu ma spécialité, notre spécialité, une tradition à laquelle je ne peux et ne veux échapper. Même si c’est un acte que je réalise presque tous les jours, dans des moments pareils, les émotions sont toujours plus fortes, transcendantes. Je sais que je ne vais pas avoir besoin de me toucher pour jouir.

Dans un coin de ma tête, je sais que Ron est très probablement en train d’écouter et que je devrais - si ce n’est me sentir honteux - au moins me réfréner, mais j’en suis incapable. J’espère seulement pour mon ami qu’il a eu la présence d’esprit de couper le son de mon micro. Ça vaudrait mieux pour lui s’il ne veut pas être choqué à vie de ma dépravation.

Ma dépravation et les sons que je fais en avalant. Plus je suis bruyant, plus Tom serre sa prise sur mes cheveux, plus il prend son pied et plus le plaisir est rapide.

En moins de temps qu’il n’en faut pour que je m’en rende compte, je me retrouve sur les genoux de Tom, mon mentor m’embrassant à pleine bouche, absorbant sa semence sans même se poser de questions, me faisant vibrer de plaisir.

« Rentre avec moi, » murmure Tom à mon oreille même s’il sait que je ne peux pas le suivre pour l’instant.

« Je te rejoins plus tard, » je réponds à voix haute avant d’articuler silencieusement, au cas où nous serions encore sur écoute, « je dois voir Ron, »

Tom acquiesce avant de m’embrasser.

Une minute plus tard, je suis de retour dans la rue, légèrement inconfortable dans mon pantalon collant, mais ravi du déroulement de la soirée. J’attrape rapidement une cigarette pour me décharger de l’adrénaline qui coule encore en moi, certain que la conversation qui m’attend avec Ron risque d’être au mieux gênante, au pire tendue.

Le Ron que je trouve dans son van banalisé est plus furieux que choqué. Son visage est si rouge qu’il pourrait tout aussi bien être violet et je suis persuadé qu’il ne provient pas d’un quelconque embarras mais plutôt de sa colère à mon égard.

« T’es qu’un petit con, Harry, je te jure, » me dit-il alors même que je m’assois à ses côtés. « Un putain de meurtrier... Merde, Harry. Non seulement tu n’as pas sourcillé mais ça t’a plu de le tuer. Tout ça pour empêcher Riddle de s’en charger lui-même. Je n’en reviens toujours pas et ce, même si je viens de passer un quart d’heure à tenter de traiter l’information pendant que tu t’envoyais en l’air. »

« Ron, » lui dis-je d’une voix ferme, « je suis désolé mais... »

« Non, tu ne l’es pas mais tu vas l’être. »

Sa phrase me fait froncer les sourcils mais je laisse couler car j’ai besoin de lui faire comprendre mon point de vue, en tout cas le lui expliquer.

« Tu savais que si la situation l’imposait, je finirais par faire ça. J’ai été clair avec toi. Je n’accepterais pas qu’il aille en prison. »

« Est-ce que tu t’écoutes parler, Harry, » gronde Ron. « T’es en train de ruiner ta vie pour lui. Tu gâches quelque chose de beau pour quoi, exactement? »

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là? » je le questionne, incompris.

« Qu’est-ce que je veux dire par là? » reprend Ron, ironique. « De qui veux-tu que je parle? De Drago bien sûr. Il était là, avec moi, durant ton petit show. Et bien sûr, il est parti en pleurs. Je veux dire avoir la preuve sous les yeux que non seulement tu prends ton pied en tuant des inconnus mais qu’en plus ça t’excite suffisamment pour te taper l’autre connard... »

Il n’a pas le temps de finir sa pensée - s’il avait prévu d’aller quelque part avec ça - que je l’agrippe au col, le poussant contre son siège.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il a entendu, exactement? » je tremble de fureur.

« Suffisamment pour te détester j’en suis sûr, » réplique Ron, un horrible sourire parant ses lèvres, « Et franchement, qui peut lui en vouloir. Je te déteste, moi-même. »

Je relâche son col dans un grognement et sort de la voiture avant qu’il n’ait pu rajouter quoi que ce soit qui me fasse perdre mon sang-froid.

Durant des heures, je marche à travers la ville, sans savoir où me conduisent mes pas, content de pouvoir m’y perdre. Je ne peux pas retourner au Manoir pour l’instant, je n’en ai pas la force. Je ne mérite pas d’être réconforté par les bras de Tom. Je mérite ma souffrance, au contraire. Je l’ai toujours mérité.

Eventuellement, je fais mon chemin jusqu’à mon appartement. À mon arrivée, le gardien me tend une enveloppe, déposé à mon attention un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Alors que l’ascenseur me conduit jusqu’au penthouse, je décachète le pli, sans vraiment y réfléchir. Jusqu’à ce que je vois l’encre, la forme, les noms. Un faire-part. De mariage.

**Mr et Mme Malefoy et Mr et Mme Greengrass sont heureux de vous annoncer l’union de leurs enfants, Drago et Astoria.**

Pas la peine pour moi de lire la suite. L’évidence est sous mes yeux.

Et dans mon esprit se forme une autre sorte d’évidence. Ce que je dois faire à présent.

Cocaine. Héroïne. Vol-de-mort.

Je récupère tout ce que je possède, tout ce que Tom m’a donné ces dernières semaines.

Ma mission est finie. Je n’ai plus de compte à rendre à personne, plus de raison de vivre, surtout de me restreindre.

Je snife tout ce que je peux avant de m’évanouir, une seule idée en tête.

_Quelle poésie de mourir à cause de Drago grâce à Tom!_

…

**Nouvelle Règle N°16**

_Ne jamais faire d’overdose, sauf par désir._


	18. Règle 17

Fin-Juillet-Début Août : Now I know that, I’m not, All that you got, I guess that I, I just thought, maybe we can find new way to fall apart

…

**Règle N°17**

_Ne jamais arrêter la drogue_

_sans une volonté de fer,_

_c’est l’échec assuré._

…

À mon réveil, la première sensation qui m’étreint est cette certitude de reposer sur du coton. Je suis assurément au paradis. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, mon corps et mon cerveau ne sont pas pris dans un étau de douleur.

Ma gorge est sèche cependant, et j’ai la tête qui tourne alors même que je suis couché, signes que je ne suis pas mort mais bien en vie et que mes perceptions sont annihilés par les drogues. Suis-je encore défoncé?

Mes yeux s’ouvrent par à-coup, aveuglés par la lumière qui perce des fenêtres. Après quelques battements de paupières, je reconnais la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve - pas que je la connaisse personnellement, mais je reconnais les éléments qui la composent. Je suis dans une chambre d’hôpital, dans un lit d’hôpital. J’ai une perfusion dans le bras, un masque à oxygène prêt à servir et mon doigt attaché au monitoring qui, bruyamment, vérifie mes constantes. Je ne suis donc pas mort. Je me demande qui m’a trouvé, qui m’a amené ici...

Et tout à coup, je le vois ou plutôt je le sens. À quelques centimètres de mes genoux repose sa tête, ses mèches blondes en pagaille, tombées sur son visage, sa respiration apaisée. Malgré les opiacés qui tentent de me faire sombrer dans l’inconscience, je sens la chaleur qu’il dégage et j’ai envie d’approcher ma main pour le toucher, pour m’assurer que tout est réel mais je n’en suis pas encore capable.

Je me concentre donc sur ce qui m’entoure, sur ce que j’entends plus exactement. Un vague air de musique qui m’est familier résonne dans le fond de la pièce. J’écoute attentivement jusqu’à reconnaitre la mélodie, les paroles.

**« The angels never arrived, but I can hear the choir, so will someone come and carry me home. »**

C’est Drago qui l’a choisi, assurément. Drago qui a tout d’un ange, et ce d’autant plus alors qu’il se redresse soudainement - probablement réveillé par le tressaillement de mes mains et mon sourire - des larmes pleins les yeux. Il est fixé sur mon visage, transfiguré. Il est magnifique, comme toujours. Peut-être un peu plus que d’habitude, et ce malgré la fatigue qui vrille ses traits, son manque de fraicheur dans ses habits. Il est exceptionnellement beau et je suis presque sûr d’avoir réellement atteint le paradis. Si j’avais su qu’une simple overdose me prodiguerait de telles sensations, je l’aurais fait plus tôt.

Mais alors, un souffle s’échappe des lèvres de Drago, puis, un mot, mon prénom. Et c’est comme si, en un millième de seconde, tout l’apaisement de mon esprit me fuyait. En un nom, je viens d’émerger dans une conscience douloureuse - pas physique mais bien mentale. En un mot, je perçois la douleur de Drago, son soulagement aussi, mais surtout sa douleur. En un prénom, le mien, je redeviens moi-même.

Un mot et l’hôpital prend vie, infirmiers et docteurs se mettant en action. Dans le brouhaha qui s’ensuit, je remarque deux présences que je n’avais pas eu le temps de voir jusqu’alors. Drago n’était pas le seul dans la pièce. Hermione et Ron sont là aussi et ils ont sauté de leur fauteuil en une seconde, cherchant à s’approcher du lit alors que les personnels hospitaliers font tout pour les pousser, pour prendre leur place.

J’ai envie de sourire à cette idée mais de nouveau, je me sens happé par l’inconscience ou peut-être par la douleur, je ne sais plus très bien. Un médecin est en train de me parler et je réponds à ses ordres du mieux que je peux.

Il me faut attendre environ une heure pour me retrouver enfin seul avec Drago et mes amis, une heure de vérification de mon état, de questions, d’explication. J’adresse des petits sourires à Drago durant cette heure mais pas une fois il me répond. Il semble figé, tout de marbre vêtu, jusqu’à ce que les médecins et infirmières quittent la chambre pour nous donner un peu d’intimité, alors, il laisse tomber son masque et accoure à mes côtés, accompagnés d’Hermione - en pleurs - et de Ron - dont les mains tremblent. Ils veulent tous me toucher, s’assurer que je suis en vie, je suppose.

Leurs premiers mots sont plutôt désordonnés, de simples certitudes concernant leur bonheur à l’idée de me voir réveillé.

Je profite des attentions de Drago durant quelques minutes - de ses doux baisers sur ma joue, de ses caresses sur mon corps seulement recouvert d’une blouse - me contentant de sourire et de le rassurer comme je peux, avant de poser cette question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis que j’ai ouvert les yeux.

« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé durant ma perte de conscience ? Qui est-ce qui m’a trouvé ? » je m’enquiers d’une voix enrouée, un peu étrange - même à mes oreilles - et tout à coup, un froid polaire rempli la pièce accompagné d’un silence de plomb.

Ron et Drago s’observent un instant avant que mon blondinet se décide à répondre, les traits figés.

« Riddle est venu chez toi en activant la puce de ton téléphone car tu ne répondais pas à ses appels alors que tu étais sensé le rejoindre au Manoir. Tu étais déjà inconscient lorsqu’il t’a trouvé, il t’a fait un massage cardiaque. Et quelques secondes plus tard, Ron est arrivé également - après qu’Hermione ait insisté qu’il vérifie ton état après votre dispute. Ensemble, ils t’ont conduit à l’hôpital. Riddle a donné l’antidote du VdM aux médecins pendant que Ron m’appelait. Lucius n’étant toujours pas revenu au Manoir, je suis arrivé aussitôt. Après s’être assuré que tout irait bien pour toi, Riddle est parti, pour ses ‘affaires’, je suppose. »

J’ai très envie de sourire en entendant le venin de ces dernières paroles. Drago ne comprend pas la fuite de Tom et l’apparente à un manque de soin à mon égard, c’est tout le contraire, en réalité.

Rassuré par ce que j’entends, je me positionne plus confortablement dans mon lit et sourit une nouvelle fois à Drago, dont les traits sont à nouveau fermés. Ron et lui ne cessent de se jeter des coups d’oeil, une action quelque peu perturbante, je l’avoue. C’est évident qu’ils ont quelque chose à me demander, j’aimerais seulement qu’ils se décident. Ce n’est pas parce que je viens tout juste de me réveiller d’une overdose qu’ils doivent me traiter avec des pincettes.

Après un hochement de la tête de Ron, finalement, Drago se décide à ouvrir la bouche, ses yeux intenses fixés sur les miens.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait cela, Harry ? » souffle-t-il d’une voix bien plus douce que son faciès laissait prévoir.

Je lui souris, de nouveau. Je ne veux pas qu’il s’inquiète.

« Pourquoi j’ai fait quoi, Drago ? » je lui répond sur le même ton.

Sa réaction n’est pas celle que j’attendais. Un instant, ses doigts se convulsent autour de ma main et il a dû mal à faire taire les émotions qui veulent percer. Il ouvre la bouche, aspire un peu d’air puis la referme. Il recommence ce procédé plusieurs fois avant de se tourner vers Ron, pour l’encourager à poursuivre.

« Pourquoi as-tu tenter de te suicider, Harry ? » demande mon ami.

Ron tente de sourire pour me calmer mais se rappelle au dernier moment le contenu de sa question et tout ce qu’il me renvoie n’est donc qu’une grimace étrange.

Je n’ai plus vraiment envie de sourire, désormais mais je sais encore me contrôler. Après avoir relâché la tension de mes épaules en respirant un bon coup, je m’exclame.

« Cela n’avait rien à voir avec un suicide. J’ai probablement merdé dans mon dosage, voilà tout, »

Je m’arrête dans ma tirade, fixant chacun de mes amis pour m’assurer qu’ils comprennent ma pensée, mais, avant que j’ai pu reprendre la parole, Drago me coupe, d’un ton froid :

« Tu m’as dit il y a quelques mois que si un jour, il t’arrivait de faire une overdose, c’est qu’elle serait voulue. »

« On fait tous des erreurs, Drago, même moi, » je rétorque mais mon blondinet me regarde comme s’il n’en croyait pas un mot, ce qui me pousse à changer de sujet. « Plutôt que de parler d’une hypothétique et ridicule tentative de suicide, j’ai une affaire plus urgente à discuter. Où en sont les arrestations, Ron? »

Ron écarquille ses yeux, fixant Drago, ce qui a le don de m’exaspérer. Depuis quand sont-ils si amis et dépendants qu’ils ne peuvent répondre à une putain de question sans demander l’avis de l’autre. Je claque des doigts et le son se répercute dans la chambre. Ron se tourne immédiatement vers moi, rouge de honte ou de colère - je ne sais pas vraiment. Je n’avais pas l’intention de le traiter comme un chien ou un subalterne mais j’ai du mal à modérer mon humeur - le résultat de l’arrêt progressif des tranquillisants m’a expliqué le médecin en chef.

Heureusement, après avoir raclé sa gorge et reçu une caresse sur l’épaule de la part d’Hermione, Ron se décide à parler, tendu et extrêmement bref.

« Pratiquement toute achevée. Au moment même où tu quittais le club, le processus avait commencé. »

« Lucius Malefoy? » je m’enquiers en repensant aux paroles de Drago concernant son père et son absence du Manoir.

« Non, on n’a toujours aucune preuve à son sujet. Mais on examine encore ce qui a été trouvé au club, peut-être qu’on trouvera quelque chose mais d’ici là, on ne peut pas faire grand chose, »

« Il faut que tu l’arrêtes, c’est une question de vie ou de mort. »

« Eh bien, à moins que ton cher Riddle se décide à témoigner, » claque la voix de Ron d’un ton sec, « et donc à être inculpé pour ses propres crimes, je ne vois pas d’autre solution. »

...

_Jamais je n’aurais imaginé qu’observer le corps endormi de l’homme qu’on aime pouvait être si éprouvant. Jamais je n’aurais imaginé que le voir se réveiller pourrait être pire._

_Malgré son expérience de mort imminente, Harry reste Harry. Mystérieux. Incapable de parler de ses émotions. Et incroyablement têtu._

_Qui croit-il convaincre avec son overdose non désirée? Personne et surtout pas moi. Toutes les preuves sont là, mais non, Harry ne veut pas avouer, ne veut même pas en parler. C’est exaspérant et dérangeant. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas prendre soin de lui? Heureusement que d’autre s’en charge à sa place._

_Quand je repense à l’état dans lequel Tom a du le trouver, j’ai des frissons qui s’emparent de mon corps. J’ai cru tout perdre en entendant la voix de Ron m’appeler. Et je m’imaginais que cela changerait les choses pour Harry. Apparemment, ce n’est pas le cas. Il est de nouveau concentré sur une mission, une cible en l’occurence: mon père et j’en ignore la raison._

_Et maintenant, malgré sa faiblesse et sa douleur qui revient - je la vois dans ses yeux, à présent, après avoir observé ses émeraudes pures de toutes émotions - le voilà qui est à deux doigts de se jeter au cou de Ron pour avoir parlé de Riddle. Ne peut-il pas cesser cette attitude incompréhensible? Ne peut-il pas agir normalement?_

_Je suis là pour le contraindre, il faut croire. Ma main droite trouve son poignet avant que j’ai pu m’en empêcher et les yeux d’Harry se tournent d’instinct sur moi. Je ne sais ce qu’il lit exactement dans mes pupilles mais c’est suffisant pour que sa colère diminue._

_« Pourquoi est-ce si important que mon père soit mis derrière les barreaux dans l’instant, Harry? » je m’enquiers, doucement._

_« Car si nous ne faisons rien, le 22 août prochain, tu seras marié. Alors, à moins que tu veuilles t’unir à Astoria Greengrass pour le reste de ta vie - et si j’en juge à ta tête, tu n’étais même pas au courant - je te conseille de me faire confiance quand je dis qu’il doit être arrêté. »_

_Je n’en reviens pas que mon père ait consenti à de tels extrêmes. Je m’imagine déjà emmené de force à ma cérémonie de mariage et je grimace, à la fois embarrassé et blessé._

_« Et qu’est-ce que son arrestation a à voir la-dedans ? » demande stupidement Ron._

_« Il est maire, Ronald, » je murmure avant qu’Harry ait pris la parole, utilisant le nom complet du rouquin pour montrer mon exaspération, « Et de ce fait, il peut me marier à sa guise. »_

_« Mais... » marmonne-t-il, « c’est illégal de marier quelqu’un sans son consentement. »_

_Harry laisse échapper un rire plein d’ironie avant de déclarer:_

_« Parce que tu crois qu’il s’en soucie. Ne sois pas stupide, Ron, c’est un criminel - autant que j’en suis un - il ne reculera devant rien pour obtenir ce qu’il veut. Tu devrais le comprendre mieux que quiconque maintenant que tu m’as vu en action. »_

_Ron se recroqueville comme s’il venait de se prendre une gifle. Il me fixe une seconde et je vois dans ses yeux, les mêmes souvenirs qui passent en boucle dans ma tête. J’ai horreur qu’Harry en parle avec autant de désinvolture._

_« Ça me fait penser, » reprend Harry en se tournant vers moi, « Pourquoi n’es-tu pas au Manoir? Lucius t’a empêché d’en sortir pendant un mois et tout à coup il te laisse te promener à sa guise. »_

_Pourquoi faut-il qu’il ait si facilement repris cette attitude sérieuse, dépourvue d’émotions? N’étions-nous pas sensés parler de la raison de son overdose? Malgré moi, ma bouche accède à sa requête._

_« Lucius s’est vu débarrassé de la plupart de ses gorilles suite aux arrestations de Ron et l’échec de son plan. Il était furieux, incapable de me gérer alors que la politique l’appelait. Il m’a donc envoyé chez ma mère, qui vit désormais avec Severus, et il se trouve qu’elle est beaucoup plus disposé à me laisser libre de mes actions. Je me demandais pourquoi Lucius avait été si généreux mais maintenant que tu parles du mariage, j’imagine que c’est l’explication. Ce sont les derniers instants de liberté du condamné à mort. »_

_Malgré cette pointe d’ironie, je n’en mène pas large intérieurement. Pourtant, Harry réagit à peine. Il ne sourit pas. Il ne me réconforte pas. Il est plongé dans une réflexion profonde qui prend fin soudainement alors que son visage se concentre sur Ron._

_« Tu es sûr qu’il n’y a rien que tu puisses faire concernant son arrestation ? »_

_Ron secoue la tête, d’un air ahuri._

_« Au mieux, je pourrais l’arrêter afin de l’interroger mais étant donné son statut, il serait libéré avant même d’avoir ouvert la bouche pour dire ‘avocat’ et moi, je perdrais mon travail. Et puis sans preuves, il est intouchable. »_

_Harry hoche la tête avant de s’exclamer, plus déterminé que jamais:_

_« Très bien, dans ce cas, il n’y a qu’une solution possible, »_

_Puis ils demandent à Ron et Hermione de quitter la pièce durant quelques minutes. Hermione fronce les sourcils mais Ron, lui, devient plus pale que la mort. De nouveau, nous nous regardons, compréhension écrite sur nos visages. Ron cherche à protester, je suis sûr qu’il est à deux doigts de lui dire qu’il ne peut tuer un homme si impunément, même s’il sait qu’Harry en est capable. Mon amant ne lui en laisse pas le temps. D’une voix ferme et d’un geste sec, il leur indique la sortie._

_« Nous sommes le 3, » muse Harry à voix haute, la porte de la chambre à peine refermée. « Le 22 est donc dans 19 jours ce qui nous laisse juste le temps... »_

_Est-il en train d’impliquer qu’il veut que je l’aide dans l’assassinat de mon père. Mon coeur est sur le point de sortir de ma poitrine, le contenu de mon estomac avec lui._

_« Drago, vient t’asseoir à côté de moi, s’il te plait, » murmure Harry dans un sourire tendu et je m’aperçois tout à coup que je me suis éloigné de lui, d’instinct._

_Avec réticence, je m’approche, prenant place à quelques centimètres d’Harry qui pose sa main droite sur ma joue pour me forcer à le confronter._

_« Ça ne va pas être très romantique, » commence-t-il avec difficulté et j’ai envie de lui répliquer qu’il n’y a qu’avec Riddle que le meurtre d’une homme puisse signifier autre chose que l’horreur mais je préfère l’écouter, serrant mes lèvres à m’en faire mal, « À l’opposé de ce que tu voudrais j’en suis sûr mais il n’y a pas d’autre solution. Je ne peux pas te laisser donner ta liberté à quelqu’un comme ça, Drago. »_

_Mais tu préfères que je perde mon âme? Harry, tais-toi, je t’en prie. Si tu continues, je sens que je vais te détester jusqu’à la fin de tes jours. Mais l’idiot continue à parler bien sûr._

_« Il faut qu’on se marie, Drago avant la cérémonie prévue par ton père, c’est la seule solution. »_

_Evidemment, j’étais loin de m’attendre à une telle proposition et ma réaction est à la mesure de ma surprise. Je le regarde bouche bée, comme un imbécile, comme un poisson rouge, comme un assoiffé devant sa source, comme un serviteur devant son dieu. Je suis... Il n’y a même pas de terme pour exprimer ma sensation._

_Je suis en train de rêver, je pense. Oui, ce doit être ça. Harry n’est pas encore sorti de son coma, il est encore endormi et moi, je rêve ou cauchemarde, un peu des deux, sans doute._

_« Se marier... » murmure une voix dans la pièce et il me faut une minute entière pour comprendre que c’était la mienne._

_« Je sais que c’est un choc à encaisser. Je sais que tu es jeune et tu n’as aucune raison de vouloir ça, surtout maintenant, surtout avec moi. Mais, ne t’inquiète pas, je te rendrais ta liberté dès que Lucius sera derrière les verrous. Mais c’est notre seul chance de l’empêcher d’aller au bout de son plan. Est-ce que tu comprends? »_

_À ce stade, ce n’est même pas étonnant que je me mette à pleurer. Harry me prend dans ses bras pour me réconforter, caressant ma colonne vertébrale._

_« Je suis désolé, » dit-il. « Je sais que ce n’est pas idéal... »_

_« Tais-toi, idiot, » je réplique d’un ton sec, purement Malefoy, un ton que je n’ai pas employé depuis trop longtemps pour mon propre bien._

_Harry me regarde en clignant des yeux, les sourcils froncés._

_« C’est horrible de t’entendre dire ça parce que je sais que tu dois détester l’idée de te marier. Pour moi, c’est tout le contraire. J’ai envie de me marier avec toi, Harry. J’ai envie de passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Je sais que je suis jeune mais je t’aime et toi, tu arrives avec ta proposition, comme un bon prince se sacrifiant, comme un boeuf partant à l’abattoir. Mais ce n’est pas un sacrifice pour moi, c’est ce que je veux. Alors si tu pouvais arrêter de ruiner un moment qui est déjà loin d’être parfait, je t’en serais reconnaissant. »_

_Harry grimace et amorce un mouvement de recul inutile étant donné sa position dans le lit._

_« Je suis désolé, » murmure-t-il même si je le voix suspicieusement lutter contre un sourire persistant._

_« Arrête d’être désolé et fais ça bien, » je lui rétorque et son sourire, cette fois-ci, se développe complètement - il aime que je sois dur avec lui, c’est vrai que je ne l’ai pas été depuis longtemps._

_Harry se racle la gorge avant d’attraper un bloc de papier, situé sur sa table de chevet. Il en arrache une feuille et la roule entre ses doigts comme s’il se créait une paille pour snifer - mais la forme finale est très différente._

_« Drago Malefoy, » dit-il en me présentant sa bague, « veux-tu m’épouser? »_

_Et là, je fonds sur se bouche, peu importe que notre hygiène des derniers jours ait été quelque peu oubliée._

_« Demande à Ron et Hermione de revenir, Drago, s’il te plait, » me demande Harry après avoir lâché mes lèvres dans un grognement, « Nous avons a parlé. »_

_C’est le moins que l’on puisse dire, surtout quand Ron est sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque ou de conscience en pensant au crime que nous sommes en train de concevoir._

_Une minute est tout ce qu’il faut à Harry pour expliquer à ses amis sa pensée et notre décision. Une autre minute est tout ce qu’il faut à Hermione pour accepter de régler les papiers afin de lancer la procédure et de trouver un officier civil pour célébrer le mariage dans la discrétion la plus totale. Quinze jours de publication des bans sont nécessaires mais en demandant aux bonnes personnes, il n’y a pas de raison que Lucius soit mis au courant, ni que ses connaissances en entendent parler et l’en informent. Encore heureux que le mariage entre deux personnes du même sexe ait été légalisé. Dans le cas inverse, seule la fuite - une fuite sans retour avec changement d’identité puisque mon père conserve mon passeport - aurait été possible._

_Visiblement satisfait de ces dispositions rapidement prises, Harry me demande de lui donner son téléphone et je m’exécute, sans réfléchir à son intention. Je suis sur un petit nuage, malgré tout ce qui est en train de se passer._

_Evidemment, c’est en entendant la voix d’Harry que mon bonheur se retrouve anéanti. Il est en train d’appeler Riddle, plus précisément de lui enjoindre de venir et tout à coup, je me rappelle que ce problème n’est toujours pas réglé, que ce problème ne sera pas réglé par un mariage. Malgré sa demande ‘en bonne et due forme’ Harry a laissé entendre dans son petit discours que pour lui, se marier n’était qu’une solution, pas un acte d’amour comme je l’aurais espéré. J’ai la ridicule pensée qu’Harry serait bien capable de choisir Tom comme témoin et quelle ironie cela ferait! Je me tourne vers Ron et Hermione pour recevoir un peu de soutien mais les deux amoureux n’ont même pas entendu le coup de téléphone d’Harry, ils sont perdu dans une conversation à priori passionnante, enfermés dans leur monde._

_« Pourquoi lui as-tu demander de venir? » je m’exclame alors qu’Harry repose son téléphone sur la table de chevet, et je ne peux qu’entendre les accents d’amertume de ma voix._

_« Parce que j’ai envie et besoin de le voir, » réplique-t-il d’un ton qu’il veut posé mais qui ne l’est pas complètement._

_« Très romantique de ta part, que tu appelles ton amant juste après m’avoir demandé ma main, » je déclare, ironique et Harry se tend._

_« Drago, » murmure-t-il, presque comme un ordre ou une requête._

_Et heureusement pour lui et peut-être pour ma propre santé malade, Hermione et Ron en finissent tout à coup de leurs murmures et ils débutent une conversation avec Harry, me laissant libre de broyer du noir._

_Je reste silencieux durant ce long quart d’heure où j’attends avec désespoir l’arrivée de Riddle. Et lorsque c’est finalement le cas, je ne peux m’empêcher de frissonner de dégout, non seulement car Tom arrive dans la pièce comme s’il était le maitre des lieux, mais parce qu’il embrasse Harry avec vigueur et furie sans même se soucier de ma présence et qu’Harry l’accueille en souriant. Je me tourne vers Ron duquel j’ai entendu les traces d’un grondement, et effectivement, le rouquin se pare d’une expression de haine total et d’une aversion qui est le reflet de mes propres émotions._

...

Tom a à peine lâché mes lèvres tremblantes et ensanglantées - du fait de sa morsure - qu’il agrippe mon visage dans une poigne ferme, me forçant à le fixer et j’entends les halètements de peur de mes amis, et sens leur tension, leur volonté de me protéger. Si seulement il pouvait comprendre que je n’ai pas besoin d’être protégé de Tom.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait cela, Harry? » murmure-t-il à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres, sa voix profonde, son anxiété et sa peur évidentes.

Je ne ressens pas le besoin de lui mentir ou de lui cacher la vérité. Je ne pense même pas à la présence de Ron, Hermione et Drago dans la pièce. Je lui dis les choses, tout simplement.

« Après que tu sois parti, j’ai retrouvé Ron qui m’a avoué que Drago avait tout vu et entendu de notre soirée, j’ai eu du mal à le supporter et, en arrivant chez moi, j’ai reçu un faire-part de mariage en provenance de Lucius, qui avait prévu de m’achever après le plan qu’il avait fomenté pour le club. Le fait est que cette partie du plan a fonctionné. J’étais seul. Tu sais comment je suis, quand j’ai l’impression de ne plus mériter l’amour de quiconque, quand j’oublie la définition de ce sentiment. J’avais envie d’oublier. Je n’avais plus de raison, plus l’envie de vivre, en réalité. »

Je murmure cette dernière phrase car c’est la seule que Tom risque d’accepter avec le plus de difficulté. Je suis déjà étonné qu’il m’ait laissé en dire autant. Je suis étonné que mon cerveau m’ait laissé en dire autant quand nous ne sommes pas seuls dans la pièce. Il faut croire que l’état dans lequel je me trouve à présent m’empêche de me protéger comme je le fais normalement.

Tom reste silencieux durant très longtemps, trop longtemps pour que mes amis soient confortable. Je les sens gigoter sur place et même Drago a quitté mon lit, probablement conscient de notre besoin de nous retrouver avec Tom - ou peut-être seulement dégouté de notre attitude, de mes paroles.

« Je veux qu’il meurt, » dit Tom dans un souffle et je n’ai pas besoin de lui demander de qui il parle mais avant qu’il continue sa pensée, je me tourne vers mes amis, leur intimant de quitter la pièce. Je n’ai peut-être plus le besoin de me protéger mais j’ai encore celui de protéger mon mentor.

Hermione et Ron s’approchent de moi, main dans la main, m’expliquant qu’ils vont rentrer chez eux pour le moment et j’acquiesce en souriant. Ron me serre la main sans accorder un regard à Tom qui est à présent assis à mes côtés, un bras possessif autour de ma taille. Hermione se penche pour m’embrasser la joue et la prise de Tom se resserre. J’ai envie de rire. Je le trouve adorable quand il est en mode prédateur - même si ce n’est pas une pensée que je risque de dire à voix haute.

Mon regard trouve Drago avant qu’il quitte la pièce, et mon blondinet m’observe avec un éclat que je ne parviens pas à expliquer. Puis, il disparait et mon attention est happée par la présence de Tom.

« Le tuer n’aura rien de compliqué, » déclare Tom sur le ton de la conversation, « Il n’a aucun entrainement et pas suffisamment de défenses pour que ce soit d’une quelconque difficulté. »

« Tu ne peux pas le tuer, » je réplique en souriant et en attrapant la main de Tom. « Un geste contre lui et tu seras arrêté dans l’instant. Ron va redoubler ta surveillance, c’est évident. Avant que nous puissions quitter le pays, il va falloir que tu restes tranquillement au Manoir. Tu n’en bouges pas. Et tu ne fais surtout rien de criminel. »

« Avec toutes les arrestations qu’il y a eu et qui continue tous les jours, je n’ai plus aucun camarade de jeu pour faire quoi que ce soit, » rétorque Tom en geignant.

La moue qu’il m’adresse m’oblige à l’embrasser.

« J’accepte de faire profil bas, » reprend-il, le souffle court, « mais à une condition seulement. »

« Laquelle ? » je m’enquiers, intrigué.

« Que tu me promettes de ne plus jamais te droguer, de ne plus toucher une seule substance qui te fait planer. »

« Tu devrais couper ma pompe à morphine dès maintenant dans ce cas, » je rétorque en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je suis sérieux, Harry, » s’écrie Tom en resserrant sa poigne. « Tu ne peux même pas comprendre ce que ça m’a fait de te trouver dans l’état dans lequel tu étais... »

« Je dois te remercier pour ça, » je le coupe car je n’aime pas tellement la direction que prend cette conversation.

« Je me fous de tes remerciements, » s’enflamme Tom. « Ça m’a brisé le coeur, de te voir comme ça, de savoir que tu voulais mourir. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, c’est ça? »

Et l’amertume que je lis dans sa voix et ses yeux me fait réagir d’instinct. Je lève mon bras rattaché à la perfusion sans me soucier de la douleur qui m’étreint tout à coup et j’attrape l’arrière du crâne de Tom, pour que nos fronts se collent.

« C’est tout le contraire, » je murmure furieusement. « C’est moi qui ne suis pas assez bien, pour personne. Je ne l’ai jamais été. Et je ne le serais jamais. C’est cette réalisation qui m’a poussé à agir. J’ai vu clairement dans ma tête la réaction de Drago vis à vis de mon attitude, et j’ai pensé à ce que tu dois ressentir quand je te dis que j’ai aussi besoin de lui, que je l’aime. Je ne vous mérite ni l’un ni l’autre. Je ne mérite même pas d’être en vie aujourd’hui. Mais surtout, ne me dit pas que tu n’es pas assez bien pour moi. Je refuse de t’entendre dire des choses pareilles. Je refuse, tu comprends. »

« Et bien moi, » poursuit Tom, des larmes que je n’ai pas vu se développer coulant sur ses joues. « Je refuse que tu considères ta vie comme quelque chose d’inutile. Je refuse que tu continues à la détruire. Je refuse que tu meurs. Je me fous que tu en aimes un autre que moi. Je me fous que tu es besoin que Drago s’enfuit avec nous. J’accepte tout ça. J’accepte tout ce qui vient de toi. J’accepterais même que tu me congédies éternellement, si seulement je savais que tu accordes de l’importance à ta vie, à tes sentiments. J’ai besoin que tu restes en vie, Harry. J’en ai besoin, dans le plus profond de mon coeur, de ma chair, de mon âme. C’est viscéral. Tu comprends. »

Je le fixe, choqué de son emportement, choqué de ses mots.

« Tu serais prêt à me laisser, » je murmure, surpris, et Tom hoche la tête et moi je l’embrasse avec furie.

« Jamais, » je reprends avec plus de vigueur. « Jamais je ne me séparerais de toi. J’ai trop besoin de toi, Tom. Je ne peux pas être heureux sans toi. »

Et je cherche à retrouver ses lèvres mais Tom m’en empêche.

« Si ce que tu dis est vrai, tu accepteras de rentrer en cure de désintoxication et ce, dès ta sortie de l’hôpital. »

Je pèse le pour et le contre de cette demande. Sincèrement, je ne vois pas où est mon problème avec la drogue. Il serait plus raisonnable de me faire consulter un psy, du fait de ma volonté de mourir qui m’étreint parfois mais une cure... Pourtant, je vois dans les yeux de Tom son désespoir à l’idée de me perdre, un désespoir que j’ai lu dans les pupilles de Drago un peu plus tôt et bien sûr, je ne peux m’empêcher d’accepter. Ce n’est qu’après ma promesse que Tom accepte de reprendre le ballet de nos langues.

Après un quart d’heure de caresses, Tom se décide à finalement quitter ma chambre afin de régler mon admission en centre de soin. Immédiatement, Drago revient à mes côtés, le visage fermé.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » je lui demande en caressant sa joue délicatement, mes yeux se fermant plus que les siens - je commence à fatiguer.

Drago me regarde comme si ma question était stupide mais voyant mon manque de réaction, finit par parler.

« Pourquoi est-ce que Riddle n’a pas cherché à me tuer en quittant ta chambre? »

Je le fixe en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne comprends pas sa question.

« Tu ne lui as pas dit pour le mariage, c’est ça... »

J’avoue, l’idée m’avait échappé au départ mais après mûre réflexion j’ai trouvé idiot de lui en faire part.

« C’est inutile, » j’explique à Drago avec le plus de tendresse possible. « Ça ne changera rien pour lui. Ce n’est qu’une formalité qu’il devra accepter. Il ne va certainement pas te tuer pour ça. »

« Une formalité... » murmure Drago, en me regardant, blessé.

« Pour lui, c’en est une, » je reprends, « C’en sera une. »

Drago se fiche de mon éclaircissement, le mal est déjà fait pour lui.

« Il faut encore que j’y réfléchisse, » déclare-t-il en regardant par la fenêtre.

« Bien sûr, » je réplique, compréhensif. « C’est une décision importante. Tu as quinze jours pour te décider. Tu peux attendre le dernier moment, ce n’est pas un problème. Même si la procédure est lancée, elle peut être interrompue n’importe quand. » 

« Ce n’est pas seulement pour ça, » continue-t-il en hochant la tête. « Il faut que je décide si je veux partir, puisque ton plan n’a pas changé, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Le plan n’a pas changé, » j’acquiesce. « On ne peut pas rester ici, Tom et moi, ce n’est pas envisageable. Tom m’a convaincu d’entrer en cure de désintox dès ma décharge de l’hôpital, tu vas donc pouvoir profiter de ta solitude pour y réfléchir posément. »

« Putain, Harry, » s’exclame Drago en me regardant cette fois-ci droit dans les yeux, « Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si froid quand tu parles de choses pareilles. Par moment, tu es tellement passionné que ça me brûle. Mais trop souvent, tu agis comme si tu n’avais pas de sentiments, et ça me prodigue une autre forme de brûlure, beaucoup plus douloureuse. J’ai besoin que tu me montres ce que tu veux, que tu te battes pour moi. »

« Que je me batte pour toi, Drago, ce n’est pas un problème. Mais tu dois prendre la décision tout seul. Tu sais que je veux que tu viennes avec nous mais je ne te l’imposerais pas. J’aime ton besoin d’indépendance et de liberté, je ne peux pas t’en priver. »

Drago hoche la tête puis reste silencieux durant si longtemps que j’ai l’impression qu’il s’est endormi assis, mais tout à coup, ses yeux me trouvent, plus apaisés que quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Tu es sûr que tu vas survivre à une cure de désintoxication? » s’enquiert-il et j’ai très envie de rigoler.

Que va-t-il donc s’imaginer?

-

Sans doute, la réalité.

Peut-être ai-je présumé de mes forces?

Assurément.

Alors que je me trouve trois jours plus tard dans ma chambre privé, sous médicaments pour apaiser les symptômes de manque, je me dis que mon addiction à la drogue est peut-être un peu plus grave que prévu. À y réfléchir sérieusement, et j’ai tout à fait le temps pour ça dans la solitude de mon traitement, je me rends compte que depuis mon retour dans le gang, je n’ai pas passé une journée sans prendre de la drogue. Je ne m’en étais même pas aperçu. Cette réalisation me fait mal.

Mais pas autant que la douleur de mon manque. L’envie de m’enfuir est forte. Mon besoin de planer et d’oublier l’est encore plus. Heureusement, la fenêtre de la chambre est bloquée, j’aurais peur de manifester ces besoins d’une façon plus littérale.

La douleur est forte mais je suis plus fort que la douleur, plus fort que mon manque, plus fort que ces conseillers qui veulent me parler, analyser et comprendre ce besoin que j’ai de me défoncer. Tout le monde sait que je n’aime pas parler de moi. Je ne vais certainement pas commencer avec des étrangers.

Peut-être que pour moi, c’est l’étape la plus difficile de la cure, l’étape que je suis incapable de franchir, l’étape dont je dois me libérer.

Heureusement, quelqu’un vient m’en libérer sans que j’ai même besoin de me manifester.

Il est 17h en ce jeudi 13 aout lorsque mon téléphone sonne - un téléphone que je n’ai normalement pas le droit de conserver mais que Tom m’a confié pour nous permettre de communiquer. Le numéro qui s’affiche est inconnu, signe que ce n’est pas mon mentor. Peut-être est-ce une erreur? Je décroche pour être finalement salué par la voix de Ron, aux accents limite désespérés.

« Harry, j’ai besoin de toi au QG de la police, » déclare mon ami et je me tends immédiatement. « Tom est en garde à vue et il a fait appel à son avocat, c’est à dire, toi. »

« Quelles sont les charges? » je requiers dans un souffle froid.

« Abus sexuel sur mineur, » répond Ron, si bas que c’est à peine si je l’entends.

Et pourtant je l’entends tout à fait clairement. Mon sang se glace et je perds pied. Tout mais pas ça.

...

_Dix minutes que Ron est venu me chercher, dix minutes que nous sommes en compagnie l’un de l’autre et pourtant, il n’a pas encore ouvert la bouche. Je ne sais même pas où nous allons. Tout ce que je sais, c’est que l’affaire est importante et que nous devons donc nous dépêcher. Le ton de Ron lorsqu’il m’a appelé était suffisant pour me couper toute réplique. Je l’ai suivi sans rechigner mais maintenant, j’aimerais recevoir une explication, surtout alors que nous nous dirigeons vers New Scotland Yard. Malgré mon désir, je ne reçois pas d’éclaircissements et je ne suis pas vraiment étonné, Ron est tellement tendu que ce serait un miracle qu’il parvienne à desserrer sa mâchoire._

_Je le suis donc après qu’il se soit garé à sa place de parking et il m’entraine dans les étages, entre bureaux et salles d’interrogatoire. C’est dans une petite pièce jouxtant l’une de ces salles qu’il m’invite à pénétrer quelques minutes plus tard, toujours silencieux._

_L’atmosphère est telle dans l’open space et les bureaux environnants que j’ai l’impression qu’une bombe vient d’exploser. Personne ne parle. Tout le monde semble choqué. Ils sont en effervescence et je me laisse happer par cette ambiance particulière..._

_...jusqu’à ce qu’une porte claque et que des pas résonnent sur le sol froid, autoritaires. Je me fige avant même d’avoir accéder à la requête de Ron d’entrer dans cet espèce d’office._

_Tout le monde redresse la tête dans le bureau alors qu’Harry arrive, plus blanc que la mort, plus maigre qu’un malade, plus beau que jamais dans son costume que je ne connais pas, plus déterminé que jamais également. Il est à deux doigts de demander un renseignement à l’un des policiers quand ses yeux se posent sur moi. Ron a beau tenter de me faire rentrer dans la pièce, ce n’est plus une possibilité quand Harry est là et que je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe._

_Harry fond sur nous comme un faucon et s’arrête à un pas de Ron, un éclat si rageur dans ses yeux que j’ai peur qu’il se fasse arrêter pour cette simple pensée meurtrière._

_« Qu’est-ce qu’il fait là? » siffle-t-il à son ami en me désignant d’un geste de la tête._

_« Nous allons avoir besoin de l’interroger, » répond Ron avec difficulté._

_« Ne me fait pas rire, Ron, » crache Harry avant de montrer la salle d’interrogatoire. « Il est là-dedans, n’est-ce pas? »_

_Le rouquin n’a même pas besoin d’acquiescer qu’Harry a visiblement la réponse qu’il attendait. Je ne comprends rien, surtout pas sa fureur._

_« Tu crois vraiment qu’il a besoin d’entendre tes conneries, »_

_« Effectivement, » se rebiffe Ron dans un dernier effort pour paraitre sûr de lui, ce qui ne fonctionne pas._

_Pas avec Harry face à lui._

_« Tu me dégoutes, » éructe Harry. « Putain, vous me dégoutez tous autant que vous êtes. Tu vas me le payer, Ron. Jamais je ne te le pardonnerais. »_

_Et sans attendre de réplique ni d’invitation, il entre dans la salle d’interrogatoire._

_Je me tourne vers Ron, bouche bée et je vois le rouquin essuyer le coin de ses yeux._

_« Suis-moi, » me dit-il sans même chercher à reprendre contenance. « Ton oncle t’attend dans la pièce. »_

_Severus ? Qu’est-ce qu’il fait là ? Si quelqu’un pouvait m’expliquer, j’apprécierais grandement._

_En pénétrant dans le bureau, je m’aperçois qu’il dispose d’une vitre sans tain permettant d’observer la salle d’interrogatoire dans laquelle sont assis Tom, Harry et deux inspecteurs que je ne connais bien évidemment pas._

_Je serre la main de Severus qui me regarde, le visage fermé. Ron nous indique deux fauteuils mais Severus m’arrête de la main, avant que je ne m’assois._

_« Tu ne veux pas entendre cela, » murmure-t-il de sa voix grave._

_« Je ne comprends pas, » je réplique, sans répondre à son inquiétude. « Qu’est-ce qui se passe? Qu’est-ce que Riddle fait dans cette salle d’interrogatoire? »_

_« Il a été arrêté pour abus sexuel sur mineur, » déclare Ron, son visage tourné vers la salle d’interrogatoire._

_« Sur qui? » je laisse échapper dans un petit cri._

_« Harry, bien sûr, » murmure Ron avant d’enclencher un bouton nous permettant d’entendre ce qui se passe dans la pièce._

_J’entends mais je ne comprends pas. Les policiers donnent les charges contre lesquels Tom est inculpés puis commencent à lui poser des questions auxquelles Harry l’empêche de répondre, sa main fermement placée sur son bras._

_« Pourquoi Harry est-il dans la salle avec lui ? » je souffle comme s’il pouvait m’entendre._

_« Il a une formation d’avocat, » répond Ron. « C’est Riddle qui a voulu qu’il fasse cela à l’Université, au cas où il aurait besoin de quelqu’un ayant à la fois l’intelligence et le droit légal de le défendre. Je pensais que tu le savais. »_

_Visiblement pas. Je lève les yeux au ciel en pensant aux mystères qui continuent d’entourer Harry. Et c’est en pensant au mot mystère que je me tourne vers mon parrain, qui ne m’a toujours pas expliqué sa présence ici - non que j’ai véritablement demandé._

_« Pourquoi es-tu là, Severus? »_

_De nouveau, Ron prend la parole à la place de mon oncle._

_« C’est grâce à lui qu’on a pu le coincer. L’immunité contre Tom Riddle, c’est un bon deal, je trouve.»_

_Et juste au moment où je m’apprête à répliquer, nous entendons Harry demander un entretien privé avec son client, faisant remarquer aux deux policiers que Tom ne dira rien, surtout vu leur manque évident de preuves. Les policiers n’ont d’autre choix que de s’exécuter et moi, je regarde, fasciné, l’interaction qui va suivre._

_« L’inspecteur dit qu’ils ont un témoin, » s’exclame Harry, très professionnel, comme s’il faisait cela tous les jours, comme s’il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. « Je ne vois qu’une personne ayant suffisamment d’informations pour avoir donner à la police un témoignage explicite et les preuves dont ils ont besoin. Severus Rogue. Je peux le supprimer sans problème. »_

_Le visage d’Harry est déterminé, concentré sur sa mission et moi, je ne comprends pas ce qu’il veut dire. Qu’entend-il par témoignage explicite et preuves? Je croyais qu’il avait dit qu’il n’existait rien de tel. Je crois que je vais être malade. Je sens ma tête qui tourne et ce, malgré ma position assise._

_« Harry, » s’écrie la voix de Tom, « Ne dis pas cela, s’il te plait. Pas avec les micros et les caméras de cette pièce, »_

_« Tout ce qu’ils peuvent entendre en ce moment même sera irrecevable devant la cour, » rétorque Harry en souriant - et comment peut-il sourire dans un moment pareil, « c’est mon privilège en tant qu’avocat. Je pourrais avouer tout ce qu’ils veulent entendre et pourtant, ils n’auraient pas le droit de s’en servir. N’est-ce pas amusant ? »_

_« Peux-tu être sérieux cinq minutes, Harry, » gémit Riddle et franchement ce n’est pas un son que je veux entendre._

_« Je l’étais au départ mais maintenant que je sais quoi faire, je n’ai qu’une envie, rabattre leur caquet, les humilier et leur faire payer cette insulte. »_

_« Quelle insulte, exactement? » s’enquiert Riddle en levant des yeux presque implorants en direction d’Harry._

_« Tu sais de quoi je parle, » réplique Harry, visiblement contrarié._

_« Effectivement et tu te doutes que ça me fait réfléchir, »_

_« Il n’y a pas besoin de réfléchir, Tom, je t’ai toujours tenu dans le creux de ma main. Tu n’aurais jamais pu me faire faire quoi que ce soit que je ne voulais pas. »_

_Riddle rigole cette fois-ci et tend sa main pour caresser la joue d’Harry._

_« Il vaudrait mieux éviter de penser à cela maintenant, » reprend-il après s’être concentré sur les lèvres d’Harry trop longtemps à mon gout. « Tu sais dans quel état ça me met de repenser au tout début. »_

_Harry lui sourit, pensif durant quelques secondes._

_« Je n’ai que des bons souvenirs de cette période. Et je me battrais bec et ongle pour qu’ils ne tournent pas mes souvenirs en quelque chose de sordide. Voilà pourquoi Rogue doit mourir. »_

_« Je me demande ce que ton blondinet penserait si tu tuais son oncle. »_

_« Je suis persuadé qu’il est en train de nous entendre en ce moment même. Et ma réponse ne changera pas. Je supporterais sa haine aisément si elle te permet de ne pas perdre quinze années de ta vie, au mieux. »_

_« Il nous entend, tu crois? » s’inquiète Tom et Harry hoche la tête. « Raison de plus pour t’en abstenir. Il se servirait de lui comme témoin et c’est toi qui finirait en prison. Je peux supporter l’enfermement, mais pas le tien. Tu n’as que 22 ans, Harry et tellement de choses à accomplir. »_

_« Et ces choses, je veux les accomplir à tes côtés, Tom. Je t’assure, tu n’es pas si vieux... »_

_Et les deux hommes rigolent d’une blague qui ne me fait pas du tout rire._

_« De toute façon, » reprend Tom, « Même sans Severus, ils ont peut-être des preuves, ça ne servirait donc à rien de le liquider. »_

_« Parce que tu crois que la destruction de preuves n’est pas dans mes cordes. »_

_« Je n’ai rien dit de tel, Harry. Il n’y a rien qui ne soit dans tes cordes. Tu me l’as appris très tôt. »_

_Et comment peuvent-ils flirter? Ils sont tous deux d’humeur tellement changeante que ça m’en donne le tournis et la nausée._

_« Tu as dit tout à l’heure que tu voulais les punir, les faire payer, Harry, » continue Tom et Harry hoche la tête. « Quelle meilleure façon que de leur montrer ton talent dans une cour de justice. C’est un challenge, c’est certain. Je vois déjà d’ici tout ce que l’accusation va pouvoir dire à propos de toi et moi, et j’ai même suffisamment de souvenirs qui me prouvent que j’aurais du apprendre à me restreindre avec toi. »_

_« Tu as attendu bien assez longtemps, » râle Harry, comme s’il en avait marre d’un débat trop de fois revu._

_« Ce n’est pas ce qu’ils diront, c’est certain. Pas ce que Severus m’a dit à l’époque non plus, »_

_« Tu sais, quoi, » s’exclame tout à coup Harry, défiant, « Il peut bien venir à la barre et raconter ce qu’il a vu la nuit où j’ai perdu ma virginité, je sais parfaitement comment le contrer. Tu as raison, j’ai envie de me battre contre eux, envie de me battre pour toi. »_

_« Quel bon garçon tu fais, baby, » réplique Tom, approbateur, en caressant la chevelure d’Harry et c’est le moment que Ron choisit pour éteindre le bouton et sortir du bureau en criant qu’il en a entendu assez - son visage verdâtre en étant la preuve._

_Moi, bien sûr, je suis encore incompris face à cette histoire. J’ai besoin de faits concrets et je me tourne vers Severus pour les recevoir._

_« Je ne comprends pas, » lui dis-je, complètement perdu et mon oncle me regarde avec pitié, ce que j’abhorre dans l’instant. « De quoi l’accusent-t-ils exactement? »_

_« D’avoir abusé d’Harry alors qu’il n’était qu’un enfant, » répond Severus sombrement._

_« Il était mineur c’est vrai mais c’était consensuel, Harry me l’a avoué, » je m’exclame, ma voix méconnaissable._

_« Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a dit exactement? » s’enquiert mon oncle en se tournant vers moi._

_« Qu’ils étaient devenu amants avant qu’il ait l’âge légal mais qu’un chiffre ne comptait pas lorsqu’il y avait consentement, »_

_« Amants... » murmure Severus, pensivement. « Comme si Tom était capable d’aimer. C’est un psychopathe et les psychopathes en sont incapables. »_

_J’ignore si c’est une phrase en l’air, dite sous l’effet de trop fortes émotions ou bien une de ses certitudes mais le fait est que je peux témoigner de l’amour de Tom pour Harry, malheureusement. La réaction si vive de Severus ne va pas avec son caractère et elle me laisse coi._

_« Qu’est-ce que tu as vu exactement? » je lui demande pour combler le silence qui s’est installé entre nous._

_« Je ne peux pas t’en parler, Drago, je suis désolé, pas quand tu es déjà si blanc comme un linge. Tu ne le supporterais pas. »_

_Et je commence à en avoir sérieusement marre d’être traité de la sorte. Si les personnes ici présentes s’inquiétaient un minimum pour moi, elles me diraient la vérité et m’expliqueraient ce qui se passe, ce que je ne comprends toujours pas. Surtout lorsque les paroles d’Harry et de Severus se contredisent si visiblement. Avant que j’ai pu faire remarquer cela à mon oncle, un mouvement dans la salle d’interrogatoire me fait me redresser._

_Harry est sur le point de quitter la pièce. Tom et lui se donnent un dernier baiser, Riddle restant pour l’instant en détention. Je me dépêche de marcher jusqu’à la sortie. Il faut que j’arrête Harry avant qu’il parte. J’ai besoin de réponses._

_À peine suis-je debout que mes jambes flagellent et je manque de m’évanouir. Je fronce les sourcils, incapable de comprendre ce qui se passe. Autour de moi. En moi. Severus est à mes côtés pour me soutenir mais je le repousse et me dirige vers la porte._

_Une fois dans l’open space, enfin, Harry est là et je me jette sur lui - figurément parlant alors que j’ai encore du mal à supporter le poids de mon corps, ou des secrets, sans doute les deux._

_« Dis-moi la vérité, » je murmure à Harry, incapable de parler plus haut._

_Je ne sais même pas qui a commandé à mes lèvres de prononcer ces mots. Certainement pas mon cerveau._

_« Quelle vérité? » demande Harry sombrement et je comprends que la façade qu’il a tenté de présenter à Tom, sûrement pour le rassurer, commence déjà à se rompre._

_« Ton âge, » mes lèvres disent. « Quel âge avais-tu la première fois? »_

_« Désolé Drago, mais je n’ai pas suffisamment confiance pour te dire quelque chose que tu risquerais de confier à la police. »_

_« Pourquoi devrais-je le confier à la police, Harry, » je le supplie car je ne veux pas comprendre ce que j’entends. « S’il te plait, dis-moi ton âge, »_

_Et je sens des mains qui s’agrippent à mon corps, mais ce ne sont pas celles d’Harry et le visage d’Harry vient de perdre sa façade entièrement, ne présentant que de la colère désormais._

_« Demande à ton oncle puisqu’il semble avoir toutes les réponses, » crache Harry. « Tu sais ce qu’on fait au traitre, Severus, dans notre milieu. Je serais toi, j’apprendrai à regarder derrière moi quand je marche. »_

_Et sur ces mots, il quitte la pièce, me laissant tremblant et incapable de lui dire que je veux la vérité de sa bouche. Mais au fond, peu m’importe qui me la donne. Je la veux, c’est tout. Je me tourne donc vers mon oncle, collectant un maximum de détermination pour lui exiger la vérité._

_« Viens dans le bureau, Drago, » me dit-il et je vois sur ses traits un réel souci de ma personne - un souci que je ne comprend pas vraiment, je suis trop concentré sur Harry pour m’occuper de mon état._

_Severus m’entraine à sa suite puis m’assoit dans le fauteuil que j’occupais. Il déplace le sien pour se retrouver en face de moi et d’une voix morne il se met à parler._

_« Harry est devenu le protégé de Tom lors de ses onze ans et il a commencé à habiter au Manoir Riddle quand il n’était pas à l’école, en tout cas. Tom lui apprenait le métier, le formait et c’était évident pour tout le monde à son service qu’il adorait Harry._

_« J’avoue avoir été suspicieux de leur relation assez rapidement, n’étant pas quelqu’un de très tactile. Harry était tout le temps dans les bras de Tom, sur ses genoux et ça me paraissait bizarre mais je n’ai rien dit à l’époque. J’étais au service de Tom, son second de bien des manières, je n’allais pas risquer de m’attirer ses foudres. Je préférais travailler de mon côté et les éviter un maximum pour ne pas me poser de questions._

_« Mais les choses se sont compliquées le soir de l’anniversaire des 13 ans d’Harry. Je ne faisais pas partie de la mission mais on me l’a raconté de nombreuses fois plus tard. Harry a sauvé la situation, du haut de ses douze ans puisque les minuit fatidiques n’avaient pas encore sonnés._

_« Je m’occupais d’une autre partie du business et il y a eu un problème assez grave. Je suis allé voir Tom dans ses quartiers - chose que je ne faisais jamais mais je n’avais pas le choix et ce que j’ai vu m’a glacé le sang._

_« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis entré dans la chambre avant que Tom ne puisse me l’ordonner - peut-être que j’étais curieux, peut-être qu’au fond, cela n’aurait rien changé. Le fait est que je suis rentré et je me suis retrouvé face à Tom, qui était complètement nu, en train de se rhabiller. Avant qu’il n’ait le temps de me réprimander, mes yeux se sont tournés vers le lit._

_« Harry y était allongé, nu également, des traces de sang entre ses cuisses. Je ne pouvais plus me voiler la face puisque j’avais la preuve devant les yeux. Tom a fait claqué ses doigts pour avoir mon attention - je crois qu’il m’en voulait davantage d’avoir vu le corps d’Harry nu plutôt que d’être rentré sans demandé l’autorisation._

_« Je l’ai confronté à cet instant, en oubliant totalement ma mission et étrangement, Tom m’a laissé faire. Nous étions bons amis à cet époque-là - si tant est qu’on puisse être ami avec Riddle - et il m’a avoué que leur liaison durait depuis déjà quelques mois mais qu’Harry était consentant._

_« J’étais écoeuré, bien sûr, je lui ai fait remarquer qu’Harry avait pris ses 13 ans depuis seulement une heure, un consentement à cet âge-là étant donc impossible. Mais Harry s’est levé à ce moment-là, sûr de lui, arrogant. Il n’a même pas pris la peine de se rhabiller comme s’il n’était pas dérangé de sa nudité - il ne l’était probablement pas._

_« Il s’est avancé vers moi en m’examinant de haut en bas, comme si j’étais un insecte et il m’a demandé la raison de mon interruption. J’étais scié du commandement que j’entendais dans son ton, scié de l’adoration que je lisais dans les pupilles de Tom. Sans pouvoir me retenir, j’ai répondu à sa question et c’est lui qui a trouvé une solution à mon problème, assis derrière le bureau de Tom, sur ses genoux tandis que Riddle le caressait lascivement et moi qui tentais de regarder ailleurs._

_« Puis, Harry m’a congédié et j’ai obéi mais je n’étais pas encore à l’extérieur de leur chambre que déjà ils étaient passé à la vitesse supérieure dans leurs caresses. C’était la façon qu’Harry avait de me prouver qu’il voulait cela tout autant que Tom._

_« J’étais perdu suite à ses évènements, troublé par l’aveu de Tom. Je suis allé au service technique du Manoir pour leur demander les enregistrements vidéos des quartiers personnels de Riddle. J’avais besoin de savoir depuis combien de temps exactement leur liaison durait mais j’ai appris que les séquences vidéos de ses quartiers étaient effacées tous les jours, ordre direct du patron, signe que Tom prenait ses précautions._

_« J’ai fait une copie de la vidéo de la nuit et je l’ai gardé en me disant qu’un jour, elle pourrait m’être utile. Le lendemain, j’ai demandé à avoir un entretien privé avec Tom et je lui ai fait savoir que je ne pouvais continuer à travailler pour lui. Je lui ai demandé de me laisser partir et il l’a fait. »_

_Je ne sais pas à quel moment du récit de Severus je commence à vomir mes tripes dans une poubelle trouvée dans la pièce mais, arrivé à la fin de l’histoire, je suis complètement vidé. Je regarde mon oncle, des larmes pleins les yeux, dégouté et à la fois reconnaissant de sa franchise._

_« Tu es parti, » dis-je d’une voix rauque, écoeurée. « Tu l’as abandonné, »_

_« Je n’en suis pas très fier, crois-moi mais je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que j’aurais pu faire. À part le dénoncer, maintenant. »_

_« Maintenant que c’est trop tard, tu veux dire, » je m’écrie d’une voix sans vie._

_« Drago, je suis désolé de ne pas l’avoir délivré de ce monstre quand j’aurais pu, »_

_J’éclate en sanglots, à ce stade, alors que je commence à m’écrouler sous le poids de mes émotions._

_« Quand l’a-t-il violé pour la première fois? » je demande, d’une voix spectrale que je ne cherche même pas à reconnaitre._

_Severus détourne le regard et secoue la tête - est-il en train de sangloter, lui aussi?_

_« Je ne sais pas, » finit-il par dire. « Je n’ai jamais découvert la réponse. Mais, si tu veux mon conseil, ne parle pas à Harry de viol. Je crois qu’il pourrait le prendre très mal. »_

_« C’est bien de ça que les policiers accusent Riddle, non? »_

_« Entre autre chose oui, ils ont porté un maximum de charges pour être sûr qu’une d’entre elles sera retenue. Mais cela importe peu pour Harry. Il est intelligent, je ne doute pas qu’il trouvera un moyen de légitimer mes dires. Heureusement que j’ai la vidéo, auquel cas, il parviendrait à retourner le jury et à leur prouver qu’il n’est pas une victime. »_

_« Comment peut-il aimer ce salaud? » je murmure dans un sanglot. « Je ne comprends pas. » Pourtant, au même moment, il y a beaucoup de choses qui s’éclairent sur leur relation._

_« Je ne sais pas, vraiment. Probablement une sorte de cas particulier du syndrome de Stockholm/Lima. La réaction d’Harry, à l’époque et peut-être d’autant plus maintenant m’a vivement perturbé. Mais ce qui est certain, c’est qu’Harry sera prêt à mentir pour empêcher à Riddle de faire de la prison. J’espère sincèrement que mon témoignage suffira.»_

_« Combien risque-t-il? » je l’implore, tremblant._

_« La perpétuité si les charges de viol sont retenues. Quinze si c’est un abus moindre. »_

_Je hoche la tête, pas nécessairement rassuré. J’ai la pensée idiote qu’Harry ne supportera jamais qu’une telle chose arrive. Je les vois déjà se suicider ensemble pour échapper à cette peine. Heureusement pour moi, la porte du bureau s’ouvre à cet instant, mettant un terme efficace à ma dépression grandissante._

_Ron, le teint toujours verdâtre, me regarde les yeux écarquillés et le nez plissé en voyant la poubelle pleine, toujours entre mes mains._

_« Est-ce que tu te sens en état de répondre à quelques questions? » s’enquiert-il et je hoche la tête, car même si j’ignore en quoi je peux les aider, je vais tout faire pour me montrer utile._

_-_

_Après une bonne heure de questions durant lesquels j’ai fait part aux inspecteurs des albums photos qu’Harry conserve et qui devrait être des preuves suffisantes pour mettre Riddle derrière les barreaux, Severus me raccompagne chez moi, enfin, dans mon nouveau chez moi, à savoir chez Harry._

_Je ne sais même pas où il est à cet instant, s’il va rentrer à son appartement, si une confrontation va être de rigueur entre nous. Il m’a laissé son appartement durant sa cure et je m’y sens bien. Ce soir, j’ai besoin de me sentir en sécurité._

_Severus me quitte à contrecoeur, pas rassuré de me savoir seul mais je lui assure que j’ai besoin de cette solitude._

_En arrivant dans l’appartement, je remarque tout de suite une feuille posée sur le comptoir qui n’était pas là à mon départ cette après-midi. Un post-it, encré des mots d’Harry est collé sur le formulaire._

**_Drago, avec les informations que t’a donné Severus, je suppose que tu peux désormais prendre ta décision en toute connaissance de cause. J’ai obtenu une date et une heure pour le mariage, le 19 prochain à 16h. Je ne pense pas pouvoir te voir dans les prochains jours, je vais être occupé par la défense de Tom. J’utiliserais probablement l’appartement mais ne m’attend pas. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles me voir vu l’état dans lequel je suis. Planifier un mariage maintenant est complètement idiot, je le sais, mais je t’ai fait une promesse et je compte bien la tenir. Tout comme j’ai fait une promesse à Tom. J’espère que tu me rejoindras le 19, avec le formulaire et les papiers nécessaires. Malgré tout ce que tu as entendu, malgré les jugements que tu dois avoir à mon égard et celui de Tom, malgré la pitié que je dois t’inspirer. Je t’aime. H.J.P._ **

_Et je suis soufflé au-delà du possible par cette capacité qu’a Harry de compartimenter les choses dans sa tête. Plus que soufflé, je suis désemparé. J’ai de nouveau envie de pleurer. Et en même temps, je ne peux empêcher mon coeur de battre plus fort en lisant ces trois malheureux mots de l’amour. Je commence à hyperventiler. Il faut que je me calme. Il faut que je trouve quelque chose à faire pour que mon esprit me laisse en paix. Mes yeux naviguent dans l’appartement jusqu’à tomber sur l’ordinateur portable et alors, je sais exactement ce que je dois faire._

_Des larmes coulent sur mes joues alors que Dudley répond finalement à mon appel en FaceTime. Le voir après autant de mois est étrangement réconfortant, surtout quand je pense au fait que nous ne nous connaissons à peine. Et pourtant, je pense qu’à cet instant, il est le mieux placé pour me comprendre._

_Bien sûr, à la vue de mes larmes, Dudley panique immédiatement._

_« Qu’est-ce qui se passe, Drago? » quémande-t-il sans nous embarrasser de salutations._

_« C’est Harry, » dis-je dans un sanglot alors que je repense au récit de mon oncle._

_« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé? Qu’est-ce qu’il a fait? » me presse Dudley, sa tension grimpant au fil des mots._

_« C’est pire que ce qu’on pensait. »_

_« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là? »_

_« Riddle a été arrêté aujourd’hui pour abus sexuel sur mineur. Sur Harry en l’occurence. Putain, Dudley, la police a la preuve qu’il l’a violé quand il avait 13 ans mais qu’ils étaient déjà intimes avant. Si j’en crois mon instinct, il a du le toucher pour la première fois quand il est arrivé au Manoir. Merde, il avait 11 ans. »_

_« Non, » s’écrie Dudley d’une voix faible. « Non. Ce n’est pas possible. Non, Drago. Putain. Non. Je vais vomir. Je t’assure. »_

_« Je te crois. C’est ce que j’ai fait. Et maintenant, je pleure et je vais plus pouvoir m’arrêter. »_

_« Je le jure devant Dieu, je vais tuer cette enfoiré. Putain, pourquoi est-ce qu’il n’a rien dit? Ma mère aurait fait quelque chose, j’en suis sûr. »_

_« Il dit que c’était consensuel, » je murmure sombrement._

_« Quoi? » s’écrie Dudley. « À 13 ans, consensuel ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’il dirait une chose pareil? Qui va le croire ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas qui va le croire mais puisqu’il se charge de la défense de Riddle, je suppose qu’il est le mieux placé pour faire gober n’importe quoi aux jurés qu’il aura devant lui. »_

_« Non. Ce n’est pas possible. Il ne peut pas être son avocat. Il y a forcément conflit d’intérêt. »_

_« Je n’en sais rien. Mais connaissant Harry, il a trouvé un moyen pour passer outre le conflit. Et à l’heure qu’il est, il est déjà en train de monter une défense en béton, alors même qu’il ne sait même pas quand aura lieu le procès. Il suffit qu’il mette un doute dans l’accusation... Mais ils ont une vidéo, je suppose qu’il ne pourra rien faire contre ça. Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais rentrer sur Londres, Dudley? Je sais que c’est beaucoup demander mais j’aimerais que tu sois là. Je ne veux pas être seul. »_

_« Evidemment, Drago. Je vais être là pour toi et pour Harry, même si je suis sûr qu’il ne veut pas de notre aide. Et puis, Riddle va aller en prison et merde, il faut vraiment que je vois ça. »_

_Et malgré le ridicule des propos, malgré mon état psychologique instable, j’éclate d’un rire incontrôlable aux accents quelque peu hystériques._

…

**Nouvelle Règle N°17**

_Ne jamais finir à Scotland Yard pour le seul crime que l’on n’a pas commis._

 


	19. Règle 18

Août : So let’s raise the cup, ‘cause I found someone to carry me home tonight

…

**Règle N°18**

_Ne jamais se laisser juger, par qui que ce soit..._

_Votre partenaire. Votre famille. Vos amis. Vos connaissances. PERSONNE!_

_Et surtout pas par un semblant de justice humaine._

…

Il est 7h du matin lorsque des coups frappés à la porte d’entrée de mon appartement me sortent de la torpeur dans laquelle j’avais fini par tomber, après des heures de travail à préparer mon audience préliminaire avec le juge.

Malgré mon travail intensif, impossible pour moi de réellement dormir lorsque je pense à Tom et à la cellule dans laquelle il croupit - une situation tout à fait indigne de sa personne qui me fait horreur.

Abruti par mes lectures et ma concentration, je mets tellement de temps à répondre à mon visiteur que j’entends du remue-ménage dans ma chambre, là où dort Drago.

Alors que j’ouvre finalement la porte, je comprends qu’aucune rapidité de ma part n’aurait pu épargner à mon blondinet un réveil brutal. À peine ai-je ouvert la porte qu’une horde de policiers prend d’assaut mon salon, un mandat de perquisition à la main. Ils n’ont pas perdu leur temps. Moi non plus.

Immédiatement, les officiers se mettent à fouiller les lieux. Du coin de l’oeil, je vois Drago sortir de la chambre, ses yeux encore assombris de sommeil qui s’écarquillent à la vue de ce qui se passe. Il me cherche d’instinct et je lis sur son visage qu’il se sent coupable. Serait-il à l’origine de cette descente?

Avant que j’ai pu m’approcher de lui pour lui demander la raison de son inquiétude apparente, l’inspecteur en charge me rejoint.

« Mr. Potter, avez-vous des endroits cachés, un coffre peut-être. Votre coopération serait la bienvenue, » me dit-il, l’air sévère.

L’idée que les criminels puissent se montrer coopératif dans ce genre de situation m’amuse énormément. Pourtant, c’est exactement ce que je fais, sachant pertinemment que mon appartement est vide de toute suspicion, je m’en suis assuré dès mon emménagement au Manoir. J’indique donc sans rechigner mon coffre-fort sous le regard visiblement surpris de Drago.

« De quoi leur as-tu parlé hier? » je lui murmure, amusé, après m’être arrêté à ses côtés.

Drago rougit dans l’instant et baisse les yeux au sol mais en m’entendant rigoler doucement, il se redresse, quelque peu rassuré.

« Les albums... » répond-il, ses pupilles soudainement colériques.

« Tu ne devrais pas parler de choses qui ne te concernent pas, Drago, » je lui réplique, en attrapant sa main pour le calmer.

Bizarrement - surtout pour lui - je ne lui en veux pas - Tom m’avait prévenu après tout ; ma colère ne se déchaine pas.

« Je le déteste, » s’enflamme mon blondinet malgré tout, « je ne sais pas tout mais je le déteste. »

« Pas maintenant, Drago. J’ai besoin de toi pour gérer l’appartement pendant la fouille des policiers, »

« Pourquoi? » me demande-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

« Il faut que je file chez le juge. J’ai tout juste le temps de prendre ma douche et de m’habiller avant d’aller chercher Tom. »

« Tu vois déjà le juge? » s’exclame-t-il, sonné.

« C’est vrai que nous avons perdu beaucoup de nos hommes, à cause des arrestations, » je lui explique. « Mais pas les plus importants, loin de là. Uniquement des hommes de main, des hommes violents, les influents sont encore dans le creux de ma main et je compte bien m’en servir, »

« Qu’est-ce que tu vas demander exactement? » s’enquiert-il, positivement blême.

« Sa libération sous caution, bien sûr. Ils n’ont aucune raison de le laisser en prison jusqu’au procès, »

« Comment peux-tu dire cela, Harry. Je ne comprends pas. »

« Je t’ai dit, pas maintenant, » je réplique en marchant jusqu’à la salle de bain, Drago sur mes talons.

Sans me demander mon avis, il commence à se déshabiller pour me suivre dans la douche et, alors que je vois sa peau progressivement dévêtue, je me rends compte que nous n’avons pas été intimes depuis très longtemps - trop longtemps - surtout dans des conditions normales.

J’espère qu’il ne va pas reprendre la conversation car je ne pense pas être capable de me retenir alors que je l’attrape pour que son corps se retrouve contre le mien. Au départ, j’ai vraiment l’impression que ma manoeuvre fonctionne mais il semble que Drago ait trouvé la volonté, la force et le courage de me tenir tête depuis notre dernière interaction. J’adore ça. J’adore qu’il me regarde comme un Dieu mais un Dieu qu’il veut défier.

Je le presse contre le carrelage chauffant de ma douche, ma bouche fermement sur la sienne puis son cou, et c’est à ce moment précis qu’il contre-attaque, utilisant ma béatitude pour que je capitule.

« Quel âge avais-tu? » halète-t-il, « la première fois qu’il t’a touché? »

« Je pense que la réponse que tu cherches, » je réplique alors que je commence à le préparer, « est de savoir à quel âge je l’ai touché pour la première fois car vois-tu, au début, Tom était réticent à s’abandonner avec moi - pas qu’il ne le désirait pas, »

J’ai conscience de la dangerosité de notre conversation, surtout avec des policiers à quelques mètres seulement mais je ne peux m’en empêcher, pas quand l’odeur de Drago, le goût de sa peau, les sensations de son corps me tournent la tête. Drago ne dit rien, signe qu’il est, soit extrêmement attentif soit trop enchanté par notre fusion.

« J’avais 11 ans lorsque j’ai compris son attirance pour moi, son désir, lorsque j’ai compris ce que cela pouvait m’apporter également - les avantages, la sécurité et le plaisir, même s’il n’était pas encore réellement sexuel. C’est moi qui ait initié chacun de nos corps-à-corps, les premiers mois en tout cas. »

« 11 ans, » murmure Drago alors que je le pénètre finalement.

Il répète mon âge comme une prière qui lui brûle la langue, la gorge et les poumons mais impossible à arrêter.

« Oui, 11 ans, Drago et je ne regrette rien. Il ne m’a jamais forcé. Et maintenant, je ne veux plus en parler, »

Et avec le regain d’énergie que j’instigue alors à mes coups de rein, Drago ne peut plus rien dire, rien prononcer, si ce n’est mon nom.

Qu’il fait bon de se retrouver à l’intérieur de Drago. Enfin, j’arrive à évacuer toute la tension des derniers jours, des dernières semaines et c’est peut-être la meilleure façon de me préparer à la bataille qui m’attend - celle de ce matin, certes, mais celle des mois prochains, surtout.

J’ai besoin de Drago à mes côtés, je ne pourrais plus l’oublier.

En jouissant, Drago crie mon prénom - sans se soucier de ceux qui nous entendent forcément - et moi, je lui murmure que je l’aime. C’est lui qui quémande mes lèvres, cette fois-ci, violemment, dans un sursaut à mes paroles.

La fin de notre toilette est exécutée aussi rapidement que possible, l’heure de mon audition de plus en plus proche.

J’enfile ma tenue sous le regard brûlant de Drago et c’est après un dernier baiser que je le quitte.

À bord de ma DB9, la conduite me parait plus agréable ce matin et je sais que je le dois à mon blondinet. J’en profite avant de recevoir de plein fouet l’adrénaline de mon entrée dans l’arène.

Mais avant cela, je retrouve Tom qui a passé une première nuit en détention et malgré cela, c’est une réelle apparition. En le voyant, je comprends mieux ses propres mots prononcés quelques heures plus tôt. Il est capable de s’adapter à n’importe quelle situation qui se forme devant lui - comme il le fait depuis qu’il est enfant, je le sais maintenant. Aller en prison ne serait pas une réelle épreuve pour lui, il s’en sortirait aisément, retournerait la prison entière pour la mettre à ses pieds mais je ne peux pas le permettre. Pour des raisons purement égoïstes. Moi qui croyais encore quelques mois plus tôt que mon désir était de m’éloigner, c’est tout le contraire. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. Le combat qui m’attend est primordial et en embrassant Tom sous le regard indigné des officiers qui l’enserrent, je cherche à lui montrer ma détermination. Tom me répond par un sourire brillant.

Vêtu de la tenue officiel des avocats quelques minutes plus tard, je ressens la puissance de l’uniforme, une sensation que j’adore.

« Je n’aime pas tellement la perruque, » déclare Tom avant que nous entrions auprès du juge.

« Moi non plus, » je le coupe, en rigolant.

« Mais j’aime l’air que ça te confère, » reprend Tom. « Tu es toujours dominant, puissant bien sûr, mais là tu sembles invincible. Je sens que le procès va être très _dur_ pour moi. »

Et il accentue sur ce qualificatif, ce qui me fait éclater de rire malgré le regard noir que me lance le procureur de la couronne. Invincible, je sais intellectuellement que je ne le suis pas mais c’est pourtant ce que je ressens alors que je me dresse devant la juge. Ce qui suit est un flou total, l’état similaire qui prolonge un puissant orgasme. J’aime être là, dans cette cour de justice, j’aime la défier et la plier à ma volonté.

Ma volonté, à ce qu’il apparait, est quasiment suivie à la lette alors que le juge décide d’une caution s’élevant à deux millions de livres, un don des passeports de Tom et un bracelet de cheville électronique, l’empêchant de fuir dans un autre pays.

Alors qu’il est entrainé par ses officiers de garde, Tom et moi échangeons un regard confiant, certains de son retour à la maison dès le lendemain.

Un dernier sourire et je le quitte, fier de ma nouvelle mission, la vente de mon appartement contre l’argent nécessaire à la libération de Tom.

Impossible en effet de piocher dans notre caisse noire ou même dans nos comptes plus ou moins légaux, à quelques encablures de notre fuite, de notre liberté, je ne veux pas faire d’erreur en éveillant les soupçons.

Etant donné mon départ de l’appartement pour le Manoir de façon définitive, je me dois de forcer Drago à me suivre - et ce, malgré ses réserves à l’idée de cohabiter avec Tom. Mais n’ayant pas le choix, Lucius ayant en effet cherché à le retrouver, Drago doit rester caché tant que le mariage n’est pas passé et il accepte donc ma certitude que nous sommes capables de vivre tous les trois, surtout vu la grandeur de la propriété de Tom.

Le vendredi soir donc, juste avant le week-end, la limousine de Tom m’entraine à Scotland Yard, où je donne l’argent me permettant de récupérer mon mentor alors que Drago prend ses marques dans le manoir qu’il a décrété détester. Nous profitons de la durée du trajet pour quelques moments d’intimité, Tom ne me donnant pas le temps de lui parler. Il accueille pourtant la présence de Drago dans sa maison avec une nonchalance convenue qui m’impressionne et m’intrigue tout à la fois.

Désireux d’un moment de confort et de solitude sous la douche, j’abandonne Tom pour retrouver Drago qui est dans mes quartiers, debout, à la fenêtre, les yeux perdus vers l’horizon. Je le prends dans mes bras, son dos contre mon torse et je le sens se relaxer.

« Je déteste être ici. Je déteste être chez lui, » murmure-t-il dans le vague et je resserre ma prise sur sa taille.

« Tu ne devrais pas, » je lui réplique, « Cette maison est importante pour moi, pour mon histoire, je n’y ai vécu que de bons souvenirs. »

Le sanglot qui s’échappe de sa poitrine et de sa gorge me surprend.

« Essaye de me comprendre, Harry, » geint-il d’émotions contradictoires.

Je croyais avoir réglé ce problème quelques jours plus tôt... Je croyais qu’il avait compris, au moins dans une certaine mesure, ou en tout cas accepté mes paroles comme une vérité à laquelle il doit se plier. J’avais visiblement tort.

« J’ai envie de le tuer pour ce qu’il t’a fait, » s’écrie-t-il en effet avec furie.

« Il ne m’a rien fait, Drago, » je marmonne en me tendant.

« C’est juste que tu ne le vois pas, » déclare-t-il, las, plein de pitié et je me recule dans l’instant, écoeuré.

Drago ne fait pas de geste dans ma direction mais il me fixe, ses yeux virant au noir.

« Je suppose que tu ne dormiras pas avec moi cette nuit, » lance-t-il froidement.

« Je ne vais certainement pas passer la nuit avec quelqu’un qui me considère comme une victime, » je déclare avec mépris, un ton qui habituellement, convient mieux à Tom, ou même Drago à ses heures de Malefoy. « C’est pour ça que je ne voulais rien te dire, pour ça que je ne te raconterais jamais tout, parce que tu ne peux pas comprendre. Comment le pourrais-tu? Je sais qu’avec le temps, la pitié que je vois luire dans tes yeux diminuera et alors, j’arriverais à vivre avec quelqu’un qui ne peut me comprendre complètement... »

« Ce que tu trouves chez Riddle, n’est-ce pas, » me coupe-t-il, trop vicieux à mon gout.

« Putain, Drago, je peux pas te parler quand t’es comme ça, » je m’exclame, furieux.

« Alors va le rejoindre. Tu en meurs d’envie de toute façon. »

Et avant de perdre le contrôle de ma colère, je fais exactement cela.

...

_Harry tout juste parti, je regrette déjà mes paroles à son égard, des paroles qui, certes n’ont pas dépassé ma pensée mais qui ne sont pas tout à fait exactes dans le tourbillon d’émotions qui m’assaille en ce moment. Dire que je ne comprends pas Harry, ses réactions et sa manière d’agir serait un euphémisme. Si j’avais été violé - car pour moi, des relations sexuelles de n’importe quel ordre entre un adulte et un enfant de 11 ans sont nécessairement un viol - j’exulterais de voir mon tortionnaire derrière les barreaux. Je ne chercherais certainement pas à présenter la meilleure des défenses._

_À la différence des paroles de Severus, je ne pense pas que la situation soit facilement décrite par le syndrome de Stockholm - je pense que le problème est plus profond, plus insidieux. Je suis persuadé qu’Harry ne s’est jamais considéré comme une victime vis-à-vis de Riddle, ce qui ne signifie pas qu’il n’en était pas une. Je pense qu’étant donné son enfance, sa relation avec Vernon, Harry souffrait tellement qu’il a saisi à bras le corps la porte de sortie que Tom lui offrait ; Riddle lui inculquant des principes qu’un esprit aussi jeune que celui d’Harry à l’époque, forcément malléable, s’est empressé d’absorber. Je crois que leur relation n’en est que pire, plus malsaine et ce que j’ai dit à Harry quelques minutes plus tôt est donc tout à fait vrai. Je hais Riddle, plus que je ne le hais depuis notre rencontre. J’abhorre ce qu’il a fait d’Harry, la justification de ses actions. Et si je le voyais ne serait-ce qu’un instant, je ferais tout mon possible pour le tuer._

_Et pourtant, j’ai accepté de vivre sous son toit. Pourtant, il n’est qu’à quelques mètres de moi, en train de profiter d’Harry - comme il le fait depuis toujours - et moi, je ne fais rien. Je reste là, les bras ballants, devant la fenêtre, à penser à un Harry plus jeune, à ses souffrances, à penser à ce qui a pu motiver un gamin de 11 ans pour initier des attouchements sexuels - il devait être sacrément perturbé pour agir de la sorte, à une époque où il ne devait pas comprendre grand chose de ce qui lui arrivait._

_Une fois n’est pas coutume depuis que j’ai appris son âge, une bile acre s’empare de ma gorge. J’ai envie de vomir, envie de m’arracher de l’esprit ses images qui ne cessent d’apparaitre, des images où je m’imagine un Harry de 11 ans et son prédateur. Je comprends tellement mieux les évènements des dernières semaines, la réaction de Tom à la vue d’un Harry vulnérable, lors de sa crise, d’un Harry utilisant un shampooing d’enfant, d’un Harry se parant de lunettes qu’il utilisait lors de ses 14 ans. Comment peuvent-ils rigoler de ces choses là? Comment Riddle a-t-il pu être attiré par Harry à cet âge-là? Je ne peux pas et ne veux pas le comprendre. Je serais à sa place, je serais écoeuré de mon attitude, j’aurais honte. J’aurais recherché de l’aide. Je me serais suicidé, assurément._

_Les yeux toujours tournés vers l’extérieur, je prends force et détermination dans l’obscurité qui s’étale devant moi. La force d’être là pour Harry, pour l’aider, pour supporter ce que je ne comprends pas mais qui explique tellement de son attitude, de ses réactions, ce mystère que j’ai finalement en parti percé. La détermination d’éloigner au maximum Harry de Riddle car, même si j’ai conscience qu’Harry ne fera rien dans ce sens de lui-même, détestant même l’idée d’être séparé de son mentor, c’est la meilleure solution pour qu’il continue à vivre. Ne m’a-t-il pas dit un jour qu’il voulait vivre à mes côtés car j’étais sa meilleure chance pour supporter ses faiblesses? C’est ce que je veux faire de tout mon coeur._

_-_

_Dès le lendemain matin, une première opportunité d’affirmer ma volonté s’offre à moi. Il est 7h30 lorsque je suis réveillé par l’arrivée des policiers. La deuxième fois en une semaine que mon lieu de vie est pris d’assaut par une vague d’officiers dont le but est de trouver des preuves contre Riddle. La sensation de voir quelqu’un s’immiscer dans vos affaires, dans votre vie privée et ce même lorsque la maison n’est pas la votre est loin d’être agréable. À la différence de ce que nous proposent les films et séries qui ont tendance à tout romancer, l’acte est effrayant et extrêmement perturbant. Être traité comme une tapisserie, à disposition des policiers, ne fait définitivement pas partie de mes expériences favorites et j’aimerais autant ne pas la réitérer._

_Voilà pourquoi je reste tranquillement dans ma chambre, jusqu’à être rejoint par les enquêteurs. Désireux d’échapper à leurs regards condescendants, je pars me promener et donc inspecter les différentes pièces du Manoir, une demeure encore plus spacieuse que celle dans laquelle j’ai grandi. Je longe couloirs, chambres, bureaux, salles de bain, bibliothèques, des pièces vides toutes richement décorées. Je comprends le bonheur qu’Harry a pu ressentir lorsqu’il a emménagé ici, loin de Vernon, de ses coups, et surtout de son placard sous l’escalier. J’imagine facilement ses yeux illuminés par la beauté et la grandeur de l’endroit. Nul doute qu’il ait voulu faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour y rester._

_Alors que je continue mon cheminement, descendant progressivement les étages, j’arrive tout à coup dans une aile du château, vide de toute présence policière. Je m’approche jusqu’à entendre les voix d’Harry et Tom et, curieux que je suis, je m’adosse au mur pour les écouter. Durant les premiers instants, les deux hommes parlent de banalités mais j’entends quelqu’un marcher dans la pièce - j’ignore lequel des deux est-ce, encore moins la raison de ces allées et venues. Puis, tout à coup, une chaise est tirée et quelqu’un s’assoit._

_« C’est bon, » entonne la voix d’Harry, « ils n’ont pas laissé de micro, nous sommes libres de parler, »_

_« Très bien, » répond Riddle, « Dans ce cas, tu peux peut-être m’expliquer la raison de leur venue. Qu’est-ce qui a bien pu les pousser à fouiller la maison? Pourquoi s’imaginent-ils trouver quoi que ce soit ici? »_

_« Drago est probablement responsable de leur arrivée intempestive, » rétorque Harry et j’entends le sourire dans sa voix. « Disons qu’il a fait de l’excès de zèle en parlant aux détectives de nos albums photos - sans même savoir leur contenu, »_

_« Qu’est-ce que je t’avais dit! » s’exclame Tom, triomphant._

_« Je reconnais que tu avais raison, mais uniquement parce qu’il était excessivement perturbé en apprenant mon âge, »_

_Et de nouveau, j’entends plus que je ne vois, le roulement de ses pupilles._

_« Ça ne te va pas de te moquer, Harry, » intervient Riddle, ce qui me choque. « Imagine un peu ce qu’une personne normalement constituée ressentirait en apprenant ça. »_

_« Et bien je ne peux pas, » s’écrie Harry avec véhémence. « Je suis incapable de voir le mal qu’il y a. Je suis désolé. Je sais que toi tu le vois, mais moi, non. »_

_« Qu’est-ce que tu ressentirais si tu apprenais que Drago avait été l’amant de Severus alors qu’il avait 11 ans. Franchement, ça ne te ferait rien. »_

_« Vu la tête de Severus, je me dirais qu’il a de mauvais gout. Avec toi, cette question ne se pose pas. »_

_« Ce n’est pas drôle, Harry, »_

_« Non, je suis d’accord. Tout comme ce n’est pas drôle que tu te serves de cela pour étayer ton sentiment de culpabilité. Si tu es dans cet état de pensée en arrivant au procès, Tom, laisse-moi te dire que la meilleure des défenses possibles ne pourra convaincre le jury. J’ai besoin que tu sois sûr de toi. »_

_« Tu sais que je le serais face à eux. Mais ça ne changera pas grand chose s’ils trouvent les photos. Ils seraient capable d’instaurer la peine de mort juste pour moi. »_

_« Idiot, » murmure Harry tendrement et moi, j’ai la nausée, « Je m’en suis occupé de toute façon. »_

_Conscient qu’Harry est peut-être sur le point de donner des informations capitales, je concentre toute mon attention à la suite de la conversation, essayant d’éteindre cette partie de moi qui est forcément répugnée par ce que j’entends._

_« Qu’est-ce que tu en as fait? » s’enquiert Riddle._

_« Je les ai déjà envoyé dans la maison qui nous attend de l’autre côté de l’Océan. Je n’allais pas risquer que le juge voit l’album contenant les clichés disons artistiques, »_

_« Artistiques, » rigole Riddle, « Tu crois vraiment que c’est comme ça que quiconque les décrirait? »_

_« C’est ce qu’elles sont même si peu peuvent le comprendre. Elles sont vraiment belles et tu le sais. »_

_« Peut-être mais j’aurais dû réfléchir à deux fois avant de les prendre, avant de te prendre, »_

_« Tu regrettes donc, si je comprends bien. »_

_De nouveau, j’entends le bruit d’une chaise qu’on pousse puis le mouvement de corps, je suis persuadé que Tom s’est rapproché d’Harry - le prenant très certainement sur ses genoux._

_« Comment veux-tu que je regrette, Harry? Comment puis-je regretter quoi que ce soit de ce qui s’est passé entre nous? »_

_« C’est pourtant ce que tu me laisses penser quand tu te donnes des airs coupable. »_

_« Je ne regrette rien, » s’exclame Tom, déterminé. « À part la façon dont je t’ai traité lors de la perte de ta virginité. J’aurais dû être plus doux, moins impatient même si j’étais incapable de me réfréner à ce moment-là. C’était trop agréable de pouvoir enfin être aussi proche de toi. »_

_« Et j’ai adoré. De toute façon, on dit toujours que la première fois fait saigner, non? »_

_« Non, Harry, ce n’est pas toujours le cas et je suis sûr que tu le sais, pour avoir pris sa virginité à ton blondinet. »_

_« C’était différent. »_

_« Pourquoi? Parce que tu l’aimais plus que je ne t’aime et que c’est pour ça que tu as su contenir ton feu, »_

_« Certains diraient que ma capacité à me retenir est un signe inverse. Mais, non, je ne vais pas commencer à juger notre amour. Je te l’ai déjà dit, ils sont très différents. Il faut que tu commences à te l’ancrer dans le crâne. Pourquoi faut-il que tu remettes constamment en doute ce que je te certifie? »_

_« Parce que tes réactions ne sont pas normales, Harry. »_

_Et si même Tom voit cela avant Harry, où va le monde?_

_« Elles me conviennent, bien sûr, » reprend Tom, « Mais ce n’est pas celles qu’on attend normalement. Après, je sais que tu n’es pas normal, ne l’a jamais été mais c’est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas m’empêcher de douter. »_

_« Lorsque c’est le cas, tu devrais te rappeler que je t’ai pardonné pour la mort de mes parents, que j’ai accepté tes explications sans les juger, sans douter d’elles. Tu m’as dit qu’ils n’étaient qu’une mission pour toi, un moyen de devenir le patron et je t’ai cru. Tu m’as dit qu’en me voyant pour la première fois, tout avait changé pour toi, que tu as compris que tu avais des sentiments - malgré le diagnostic des médecins et je t’ai cru. Tu m’as raconté l’histoire de ton enfance, de tes abus, et je t’ai cru. Tu m’as raconté la mort de ta mère et je t’ai cru. Tu m’as raconté la façon dont tu as tué ton père et je ne t’ai pas jugé. Comme tu t’amuses à le dire, n’importe quelle personne saine d’esprit t’aurait jugé, t’aurait accusé. J’avais toutes les raisons de ne pas te croire, de t’en vouloir mais je t’ai cru, sans avoir besoin d’y réfléchir, pas parce que je te suis aveuglément mais parce que je te connais Tom. Et toi, tu me connais, tu sais que lorsque je te dis que je savais ce que je faisais, c’est la vérité... »_

_Une longue seconde de silence s’étend dans la pièce, puis j’entends le bruit de bouches qui se heurtent l’une à l’autre._

_« Même la première fois que tu as senti mon érection contre toi, tu savais ce qui se passait, ce que tu faisais, » murmure Riddle, visiblement amusé._

_« Pas la première fois, » acquiesce Harry, « Mais il ne m’a fallu qu’une nuit passée à égrainer les sites Internet pour comprendre et savoir quoi faire. Je ne crois pas que tu aies eu à t’en plaindre depuis... »_

_Et de nouveau, j’entends leurs lèvres qui entrent en collision. Et moi, je sais quoi faire. Tout d’abord, je rejoins les plus proches toilettes dans lesquelles je me déverse d’un vomi en attente depuis de trop longues minutes. Puis, je marche avec confiance vers la salle à manger dans laquelle Tom et Harry se trouvent. Mon envie de petit déjeuner est complètement éteinte mais mon envie de tuer Riddle ne pourrait être plus vivante._

_Sans frapper, je pénètre dans l’immense salle, interrompant un baiser entre Harry et Tom. Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas frissonner, ni grimacer._

_Pas une fois, je regarde Riddle. Je me concentre sur Harry. Je le fixe, déterminé._

_« C’est oui, » lui dis-je avant qu’il ait pu réagir. « J’ai réfléchi, Harry et j’accepte ta proposition. J’accepte de me marier avec toi. »_

_Et d’un mouvement fluide, je quitte la pièce, laissant derrière moi une nouvelle conversation entre Harry et Riddle pour laquelle je n’ai que très peu d’intérêt._

_Je retrouve mes quartiers, le coeur battant, quelques minutes plus tard, une seule pensée en tête: « Faites que Riddle soit condamné, qu’Harry l’accepte et que je puisse m’occuper de lui jusqu’à la fin de nos jours. »_

_-_

_Après une demande en mariage si peu romantique, il aurait été idiot de s’attendre à une cérémonie autre que pragmatique. Une formalité comme Harry l’a appelé lui-même._

_Pourtant, malgré l’ambiance quelque peu austère de la cérémonie - sept malheureuses personnes rassemblées autour de l’officier d’état civil, je ne peux empêcher mon coeur de s’emballer au moment où Harry et moi échangeons nos consentements, nos alliances, puis, enfin, signons le registre de mariage. À mes côtés, j’entends ma mère, essuyer ses yeux. C’est la première fois qu’elle rencontre Harry, le jour de notre mariage et, malgré ce qu’elle sait de lui, elle l’a déjà accepté comme l’homme me libérant du joug de mon père. Severus est à ses côtés, dans un costume sombre, une expression encore plus obscure au visage. Il est ici, uniquement selon le souhait de Narcissa, je le sais. Il n’approuve pas ce mariage, n’approuve pas le compagnon que j’ai choisi et approuve encore moins de se retrouver dans la même pièce qu’Harry, l’être qui est en train de tout faire pour annuler son témoignage dans le futur procès contre Riddle. Hermione et Ron, les témoins d’Harry, ainsi que Blaise, mon second témoin, finissent de former le tableau de notre célébration._

_Malgré ce qu’il considère comme étant une simple formalité, Harry a fait un effort pour s’habiller ce matin, se présentant à moi dans un costume trois pièces qui lui va à ravir. C’est amusant, la façon qu’il a de nier toute trace de romance en lui, alors qu’il est celui à l’origine de nos anneaux, qu’il a choisi avec beaucoup de gout. Une bague en or blanc pare désormais mon annulaire gauche, la date de ce jour gravée à l’intérieur ainsi que nos prénoms, liés pour l’éternité. Je suis en admiration devant mon alliance, en admiration devant Harry qui tente de conserver un visage calme alors que je sens ses émotions. Je ne sais pas s’il a changé d’avis sur le mariage. Je ne sais pas s’il se déteste à l’instant même. Ce que je sais, en revanche, c’est qu’Harry fait toujours son maximum pour tenir ses promesses. Sa présence ici le prouve, les émotions au moment de nos voeux me le confirment. Il sent l’importance de ce moment, l’importance qu’il signifie pour moi et c’est en toute connaissance de cause qu’il s’engage. En toute connaissance de cause qu’il m’embrasse alors que nos invités applaudissent._

_Alors que nous marchons main dans la main vers la sortie, je ne cesse de jeter des coups d’oeil à Harry qui a perdu le peu d’apaisement qu’il possédait jusqu’alors. Il est de nouveau concentré sur Tom et son procès qui s’étend devant nous. J’ai tout à fait conscience qu’Harry n’est pas dans l’état d’esprit qu’il faut pour accepter le mariage - malgré sa détermination à me libérer et me rendre heureux - mais, j’ai bon espoir qu’un jour, dans quelques années, il sera prêt à accepter entièrement notre union, à l’approuver et à s’en réjouir même._

_Comme pour me prouver mes pensées, il se rapproche de moi, de mon oreille plus exactement alors que nous nous dirigeons vers la voiture qui va nous ramener chez RIddle._

_« Un jour, Drago, » me murmure-t-il, me donnant des frissons, « je te donnerais la cérémonie et la fête que tu mérites, je te le promets. »_

_Je le regarde et voit la certitude dans ses émeraudes._

_« Je t’aime, Harry, » je lui avoue des larmes dans les yeux._

_« Je t’aime aussi, Drago, » répond-il avant de m’embrasser._

_Un raclement de gorge nous interrompt, nous forçant à nous séparer. J’imagine qu’un de nos invités souhaite nous adresser une dernière félicitation, ma mère très probablement._

_Pourtant, ce sont les yeux furieux, fous plus exactement, de mon père que je vois. Des yeux qui ne s’arrêtent même pas sur moi, qui m’ont déjà oubliés, qui ont effacé notre parenté._

_« Tu te crois intelligent, Potter, » s’exclame Lucius et j’ai presque envie de rire de cette phrase si souvent répétée à son égard - il faudrait qu’il commence à comprendre qu’Harry est un génie._

_Harry lui sourit, comme s’ils étaient engagés dans une conversation agréable, mondaine. Pourtant, le ton qu’il emploie à mon encontre est clair._

_« Monte dans la voiture, Drago, » m’enjoint-il en ouvrant la portière._

_Et je m’exécute, écoutant attentivement ce qui suit._

_« J’espère que la première partie de ma revanche t’a plu, Lucius, » s’amuse Harry en se rapprochant de cet homme qui fut un jour mon père._

_Je sais qu’Harry parle de notre mariage comme d’un plan minutieusement orchestré mais je ne lui en veux pas. Je l’accepte comme j’apprends à accepter beaucoup quand il est question d’Harry... Mon mari._

_« Tu n’aurais jamais dû t’en prendre à Drago, » continue Harry en rigolant. « Tu n’aurais jamais dû t’en prendre à Tom et à notre réseau. Tu n’aurais jamais dû chercher à nous doubler. Tu n’aurais dû chercher à me tuer. Tu as perdu ta famille. Tu as perdu ton empire. Il ne te reste plus que ta vie et crois-moi, elle ne tient désormais plus qu’à un fil. »_

_Harry s’est rapproché de Lucius en parlant, menaçant malgré son sourire charmant, immobilisant mon père entre la voiture et son corps. Je vois tout à coup mon patriarche amorcer un mouvement, léger, discret dans la direction d’Harry. Je vois l’éclat de métal. Je suis sûr qu’Harry n’a rien senti mais je n’ai plus le temps de bouger. Je vois la main de Lucius s’avancer et avec horreur, je comprends qu’il est sur le point de le tuer._

_Pourtant, Harry rigole, retournant la lame au dernier moment, juste avant qu’elle touche sa peau, comme si c’était son intention initiale - et probablement était-ce le cas. Il se sert du poignard pour le placer contre la hanche de mon père et je vois de la panique dans les yeux de Lucius._

_« Utiliser mon arme favorite contre moi, » rigole Harry, « mauvais choix. Et chercher à me tuer en plein jour, quel manque d’étiquette pour un Malefoy. »_

_« Tu n’as pas le courage de le faire. Tu n’as pas le cran de tuer le père de ton mari, » crache Lucius._

_« Je ne te conseille pas de retourner chez toi, Lucius, » siffle Harry en s’éloignant finalement de mon père après l’avoir fixé durant une longue minute. « Ron t’y attend avec les preuves nécessaires à ton arrestation. Tu devrais être reconnaissant de mon avertissement. »_

_Puis il se dirige vers sa portière et se place derrière le volant de sa DB9. Il se penche vers moi et m’embrasse à pleine bouche mais je sais, je sens que ses yeux sont dirigés sur Lucius, menaçant._

_Il démarre la voiture sans une parole, les yeux désormais fixés vers l’horizon, vers ce qui nous attend, Tom tout d’abord - étrangement arrangeant vis à vis de ce mariage, le procès de Riddle ensuite qu’il veut à tout prix gagner, vers notre futur à tous les deux surtout, à tous les trois peut-être..._

...

**3 mois plus tard**

_Si j’avais trouvé, par le passé, qu’Harry était exceptionnel et accompli dans son rôle adoré de criminel, alors que je le vois dans sa robe d’avocat, paré de sa perruque, déchainé par la passion que lui prodigue la défense de Tom, mes préconceptions passées à l’égard de mon mari s’en trouvent complètement écrasées. Harry est né pour défendre les causes qu’il juge juste. Il est né pour être l’avocat du diable._

_Impressionné, je le contemple depuis mon banc, assis du côté de la défense pour lui montrer mon soutien, accompagné de Dudley, de Ron, Hermione et de ma mère._

_Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai jamais vraiment prêté attention au déroulement d'un procès, je n'en avais ni l'intérêt, ni les compétences de la formation - à l'image d'Harry. Je ne comprends donc pas tout ce qui se passe. Je ne comprends pas les besoins de la procédure, le choix des jurés, le choix des témoins, la mise en place du dossier._

_Ce que je comprends en revanche, ce que je vois, c'est le talent d'Harry, sa facilité à se faire entendre, a devenir le centre de l'attention de tous. Son but est évident. Il veut que les jurés l'écoutent lui, le voient lui et ne se concentrent pas sur Riddle. Tout ceci est une représentation à laquelle j'assiste un peu perdu. Perdu lorsque j'entends les objections d'Harry face aux questions du procureur - un jargon qui me paraît froid et inadapté quand il est question d'une telle accusation - un abus sur mineur._

_Le témoignage de Severus - le plus incriminant, le plus important de l'accusation est presque douloureux à voir. Pas pour les raisons évidentes. Pas pour les révélations que mon oncle doit faire concernant mon mari et son mentor, de ce ton clinique. Non, son témoignage est douloureux, dans ce sens où Harry s'amuse à le détourner de son but originel. S'il est une chose que j'ai retenu des films et séries décrivant les procédures judiciaires, c'est bien le rythme qu'un avocat doit imposer lors de son interrogatoire. Le rythme permet aux jurés d'écouter avec attention, de suivre le cheminement de pensée et donc, en fin de compte d'approuver, de boire quasiment les paroles qu'on leur sert._

_Mais Harry, du haut de ses 22 ans, de son sourire charmeur et pourtant ironique, casse le rythme du procureur avec un brio incroyable._

_Durant les longues minutes d'interrogation de Severus, j'ai l'impression de n'entendre sans cesse le mot "objection" suivi de la voix d'Harry - ce qui au final crée un remue ménage tel que plus personne ne comprend les paroles de mon oncle - le but incontesté de mon mari. Et, chose que je n'ai jamais vu par le passé, Severus se laisse prendre au piège tendu par Harry, perdant son sang froid, faisant des remarques sur Riddle auxquelles Harry objecte avec plaisir._

_Il finit par être tellement exaspéré par Harry qu'au moment où ce dernier finit par lui poser ses propres questions, il avoue avec soulagement et satisfaction qu'étant donné le comportement d'Harry à l'époque, il était évident que mon mari savait ce qu'il faisait._

_Et le sourire qu'Harry adresse à Tom alors qu'il remercie Severus de sa franchise se voudrait contagieux si ce n'était pas si dramatique. À mes côtés, Dudley fume, comprenant la manœuvre d'Harry, comprenant surtout qu'elle fonctionne._

_La tactique a beau fonctionner, je me demande tout de même ce que le talent d'Harry peut faire concernant la preuve qu'est la vidéo de la perte de sa virginité. Je ne vois pas bien ce que son génie peut faire contre l'évidence des images. L'évidence à laquelle nous n'avons pas le droit d'assister dans le public - les jurés étant réunis dans une pièce à part durant le visionnage de l'enregistrement. Mais leurs visages sont criants de dégout à leur retour dans le box._

_Les traits de Severus, tendus par le dépit d'avoir foirer son témoignage ne m'inquiètent pas vraiment du fait de ces visages. C'est un peu un mensonge - à ce stade, après trois mois de préparation de procès, je ne sais plus trop à quoi m'attendre du jugement. Et, vu la passion qu'Harry met à défendre Tom, je me demande vraiment si une condamnation serait l'idéal pour la santé mentale de mon mari - et en même temps, comment le jury pourrait-il innocenter les actes de Riddle? C'est impossible._

_Le psychiatre, justement appelé par l'accusation présente des faits sensés expliquer les réactions d'Harry face à son tortionnaire. J'entends des paroles qui ne correspondent pas au Harry que je connais. Harry laisse l'homme témoigner, visiblement amusé. Mais amusé par quoi alors qu'il est décrit comme étant une victime - ce qu'il abhorre - je ne sais pas vraiment. Il laisse couler, se préparant pour l'interrogatoire de Riddle - le pinacle probablement de ces premiers jours de procès. Tout le monde semble pressé d'entendre les paroles de Tom, sa défense. Cette réaction me rend malade, cette curiosité morbide me fait horreur. Pourtant, Harry, l'un des principaux concernés, apparait parfaitement confiant._

_Sa confiance, je le découvre au fur et à mesure des réponses de Riddle provient d'un fait très simple - Severus me l'explique lui qui est désormais à mes côtés - la marche de manoeuvre choisie par Harry. Suite à la vidéo, les preuves de relations sexuelles ne pouvant être contredites, la défense d’Harry se concentre tout d’abord sur le consentement de leurs interactions et sur l’âge d’Harry au moment du commencement des faits. La loi britannique met en effet une barrière dans cette période qu’est l’enfance à la date des 13 ans._

_Stupéfait, j’entends Riddle se parjurait alors qu’il admet sans sourciller que la vidéo présente leur premier rapport intime - élément que je sais faux lorsque Harry m’a avoué lui-même son âge réel. Mais à 11 ans, on ne peut parler de consentement et ça, Harry et Tom en ont conscience. Un mensonge flagrant est tout ce qu’il faut pour mettre un doute dans l’esprit des jurés. Et dans le jeu du ‘c’est ta parole contre la mienne’ seul le plus persuasif remporte la mise. Et moi, je suis incapable de faire quoi que ce soit lorsque mon témoignage a été jugé irrecevable étant donné mon lien marital avec Harry. J’ai presque l’impression d’avoir été joué par mon ancien professeur, même si je sais que ce n’est pas le cas._

_J’assiste donc aux mensonges de Riddle, abasourdi, une main apaisante sur le genou de Dudley, le regard perdu en direction de Ron et Hermione._

_Mais, au-delà des mensonges, j’assiste surtout aux aveux alors que c’est au tour d’Harry de contre-interroger Riddle. Et, de bien des manières, les aveux sont plus douloureux, plus pernicieux. D’abord, car dans leur façon de se parler, il est évident qu’ils prennent un certain plaisir à ce jeu du chat et de la souris. Il est évident qu’Harry impose son rythme, impose ses vérités. Riddle n’est même pas honteux alors qu’il avoue être tombé amoureux d’Harry la première fois qu’il l’a vu dans son berceau et c’est un risque incroyable que les deux hommes prennent, je le vois dans le regard des jurés qui sont choqués. Mais c’est un risque mesuré alors qu’Harry demande à Tom pourquoi il n’a pas profité de leurs moments passés en solitaire alors qu’il le visitait chez les Dursley pour le toucher. Et la réponse de Riddle, même si je sais qu’elle a été préparé parait si sincère que j’en suis soufflé._

_« Comment aurais-tu pu le vouloir? » s’exclame-t-il comme s’il était en droit d’être choqué « Et c’est ce dont j’avais besoin, ce que j’ai toujours aimé à propos de toi, le fait que tu me désirais. »_

_Il y a des murmures dans la foule ayant eu le droit d’assister au procès et je ne sais quoi en penser exactement tant je dois me contrôler moi-même, mais également Dudley qui est prêt à bondir du banc, murmurant telle une litanie qu’il va tuer cet enfoiré._

_Mais le pire est à venir, malheureusement, car Harry l’interroge sur la suite de leur relation, sur sa réaction face aux traitements des Dursley, sur ce qu’il a permis à Harry d’accomplir. Puis, chose que personne n’attendait, Harry l’interroge sur son enfance à lui, sur les abus qu’il a subi par son père, sur l’impossibilité, pour lui, de violer un enfant - et surtout pas Harry qu’il a toujours aimé - après avoir été lui-même une victime. Le visage de Tom est fermé du fait des questions et moi ainsi que tout le monde dans le public tombons des nues. Severus se tend à mes côtés, face à des confessions dont il ignorait tout. Harry va même jusqu’à interroger Tom sur la mort de son père, survenu lors de ses 14 ans - un meurtre non résolu pour lequel il a été jugé mais déclaré non coupable pour faute de preuves. Et c’est sur une dernière série de questions concernant les diverses tentatives et échecs de la police à l’arrêter qu’Harry achève son contre-interrogatoire._

_Ce qui suit est un flou total dans mon esprit tant mes sensations sont annihilés par le témoignage de Riddle. L’appel des témoins de la défense, notamment les psychiatres ayant suivi Riddle depuis son enfance et l’ayant diagnostiqué psychopathe, les négligences de la police et des services sociaux dans l’aide qu’ils auraient pu apporter à Tom : tout cela n’a que très peu d’importance face aux révélations de Riddle que je tourne encore et toujours dans mon esprit._

_Mais, quand vient le tour d’Harry d’entrer dans le box des témoins, son second se chargeant de lui poser les questions, enfin, je me réveille. Je ne sais même plus quel jour nous sommes tant le temps semble à la fois extrêmement long et court dans ce palais de justice. J’ignore d’où je tire ma capacité à me tenir dans cette salle après plusieurs jours sans sommeil, après les révélations entendues, après avoir cherché à confronter Harry sur l’avancement du procès mais la fuite de mon mari pour les bras de son amant, assez régulièrement._

_Debout, les yeux concentrés sur les jurés, Harry apparait sûr de lui mais pas trop pour ne pas déstabiliser. Il sait que son témoignage est capital, déterminant pour le verdict._

_Avec une rigueur extrême, il répond aux questions de son collaborateur. Il explique dans des mots déroutants et touchants ce qu’a représenté dès le départ sa relation avec Riddle. Même si lui aussi ment concernant son âge, il dit la vérité - celle qu’il perçoit en tout cas, en démontrant qu’il est à l’origine de tout ce qui s’est passé entre eux, qu’il était certes perturbé, que leur relation n’avait rien de normal mais qu’elle l’a sauvé, que Tom l’a sauvé, de bien des manières. Je pleure en entendant son témoignage et je vois certains membres du jury essuyer le coin de leurs yeux. Ce n’est pas les tentatives pathétiques du procureur qui risquent de changer quoi que ce soit de l’émotion que l’on sent percer d’Harry. Lorsque le procureur cherche à lui faire avouer que Riddle l’a initié aux drogues, il lui réplique sans ambages que c’est son oncle qui l’a plongé dans ce monde que ce sont ses abus qui lui ont donné le besoin de consommer de façon régulière et qu’au contraire Tom a toujours cherché à l’en sortir, à lui faire oublier jusqu’à la cigarette, sans grand succès d’ailleurs. Il y a quelques rires à ce moment dans la salle à mon plus grand désarroi._

_Le procureur essaye même de l’interroger sur les gangs mais Harry s’en sort habilement profitant de son immunité et du manque de preuve général. Dans un rire, Harry déclare même qu’il est celui avec la mauvaise influence. À l’objection qu’un adulte normalement constitué n’aurait jamais pu croire qu’un gamin de 13 ans était consentant, Harry s’exclame, le feu dans les yeux:_

_« Je pensais avoir prouvé que ni Tom, ni moi-même n’étions normaux. Et pour ce qui est de mon art de la persuasion, il me semble évident que vous ne me connaissez pas. Même votre témoin, Mr Rogue l’a admis et il vous suffit de discuter avec toutes les personnes m’ayant côtoyé pour savoir que je suis un petit génie. Et oui, j’étais déjà comme ça à 13 ans. »_

_S’ensuit un magnifique regard noir de la part du procureur en direction d’Harry, qui l’accueille en souriant, impertinent à souhait après l’arrogance mal contenue de sa réplique visiblement recherchée et qui amuse beaucoup la salle._

_Les interrogatoires touchant à leur fin, les témoins ayant tous été appelés, il ne reste plus qu’à entendre le réquisitoire de l’accusation et le plaidoyer de la défense, reportés au dernier jour des audiences. Là encore, Harry se révèle être un maître absolu et moi, j’en suis résolu à prier des dieux jusqu’alors inexistants pour qu’ils viennent à notre secours, pour qu’ils apportent une solution viable._

_Mais ne suis-je pas celui qui considère Harry comme un Dieu?_

_-_

_« L’accusation dans cette affaire, » commence Harry d’une voix à la fois puissante et sympathique, ses yeux rivés sur les membres du jury, « s’est concentré sur les traumatismes subit par un enfant de 13 ans, sur sa victimisation sans chercher à s’intéresser à lui, à comprendre son histoire. Une histoire pourtant primordiale._

_« Peut-on le réduire, comme les témoins de l’accusation ont cherché à le faire, témoin ayant d’ailleurs reçu l’immunité, a un enfant troublé, abusé par un adulte aux tendances psychopathes? Est-ce tout ce que cet enfant est?_

_« À la différence de l’accusation, je ne veux pas vous cacher les sentiments derrière les actes, je ne veux pas faire d’une relation amoureuse, une affaire sordide._

_« Vous l’avez entendu à de nombreuses reprises mais le répéter est nécessaire, l’accusé ainsi que cet enfant, sa supposé victime, ne sont pas des êtres normaux. Vous avez entendu des psychiatres se contredire. Vous avez entendu des témoins donner leur avis. Mais qu’en savent-ils?_

_« Que reste-t-il au-delà de leurs mots? Il reste des faits. Une vidéo. Une vidéo que l’accusation a voulu détourner. Mais on dit toujours que les images parlent d’elles-mêmes, et c’est le cas à présent. Réfléchissez bien aux images que vous avez vu, sans préjugés. Imaginez-vous un instant que l’âge des personnes ne comptent pas. Que penseriez-vous de cette vidéo? Que c’est une relation sexuelle consentie par les deux parties, une étreinte passionnée, non brutale. Rien de préjudiciable. Rien que vous ne feriez dans votre intimité._

_« Alors, qu’est-ce qui dérange vraiment? Les 13 ans de l’enfant. Oui, je l’admets, ce fait n’est pas commun et pour beaucoup de situation semblable, j’en viendrais à l’en condamner. Mais le fait est qu’il n’y a rien de semblable car cette situation est unique et particulière._

_« D’un côté, nous avons un adulte, traumatisé dans son enfance, abusé par son père, rejeté par la société qui, lors de sa rencontre avec l’enfant, se reconnait en lui._

_« Et puis, de l’autre côté, il y a cet enfant, cet adolescent devrais-je dire, qui, pour la première fois de sa vie est en contrôle de la situation, éprouve enfin du plaisir et du bonheur dans une vie qui n’a pas été facile._

_« Alors oui, leur relation peut paraitre étrange pour le commun des mortels. Beaucoup la jugerait malsaine mais mettez vous un instant à leur place, que croyez-vous qu’ils pensent à l’idée d’être ainsi jugés pour quelque chose qui n’a été que pur depuis le commencement. Doivent-ils être jugés pour leurs sentiments plutôt que leurs actions?_

_« Pourquoi condamner Mr. Riddle pour des faits inconsistants, lorsque tout le monde ici sait qu’il n’est jugé que pour des crimes que la police n’est jamais parvenu à prouver? Pourquoi cautionner cette vendetta? Pourquoi réduire une histoire d’amour à un abus?_

_« Pourquoi?_

_« Mais ce ne sont que des mots, me direz-vous. Pourquoi m’écouter? Pourquoi me croire?_

_« Car cet enfant, c’est moi. Je suis celui qui a vécu cette histoire. Je suis celui qui est jugé aujourd’hui, celui qu’on cherche à condamner. Et je le refuse. Et vous, membres du jury, êtes les seuls à pouvoir apporter justice à cet enfant. »_

_Un silence assourdissant remplit la salle à l’entente de ces mots. Même moi, je retiens mon souffle, les yeux fixés sur Harry._

_Que dire après de telles paroles? Que dire après de tels sentiments, de telles émotions si visiblement étalées?_

_Comment comprendre qu’Harry puisse ainsi se dévoiler devant des étrangers?_

_Comment ne pas le comprendre?_

_Comment ne pas être partagé face à cette affaire?_

_Je suis perdu. Et ce ne sont pas les paroles du procureur de la couronne qui y change quoi que ce soit._

_Je ne sais plus quoi croire, quoi vouloir, si ce n’est les bras d’Harry et leur réconfort._

_-_

_La séance étant pour l’instant levée, sonnant le commencement des délibérations du jury, il ne me reste plus qu’à quitter le tribunal en compagnie d’Harry et Tom pour un retour compliqué et étrange au Manoir._

_Tout le monde sait désormais que le futur est suspendu au verdict des jurés, Harry ayant fait son maximum, s’étant donné corps et âme dans sa défense - son visage livide montre à quel point son plaidoyer a été une épreuve. Mais ses yeux sont tournés vers l’horizon. Il est déterminé, dans l’attente._

_Et les jours passent, sans nouvelles de la part des jurés, le stress montant au fur et à mesure._

_Il faut attendre le jeudi 10 Décembre pour être finalement rappelé au tribunal._

_Pour la dernière fois, Harry et Tom prennent place face au juge, proches des bancs du jury. Harry a le visage fermé. Il est tendu. Pas la peine d’avoir passé la nuit avec lui pour le savoir. Il ne cesse de jouer avec son alliance, un geste qu’il a adopté depuis le mariage. Il est clairement stressé, plus aussi confiant qu’au moment du procès - il sait que l’affaire n’est plus entre ses mains désormais et elle est surtout sur le point de se conclure._

_Comme à chaque audience, la salle se lève pour accueillir l’honorable juge. Harry et Tom ne cessent de se jeter des coups d’oeil anxieux, même si dans le cas de Riddle, je vois également un éclat de résignation comme s’il s’attendait au pire et qu’il s’y était résolu._

_« Le jury est-il parvenu à un verdict? » demande la juge et le juré en charge s’approche._

_J’ai le coeur qui bat très fort dans ma poitrine et j’ai mal, tellement mal. Mes yeux sont fixés sur Harry, mes lèvres tremblent et j’attends avec impatience, mes doigts crispés sur mes genoux._

_« Concernant les charges de viol sur mineur, l’accusé a été jugé non coupable. Concernant les charges d’agression sur mineur, l’accusé a été jugé non coupable. Concernant les charges d’abus de position de confiance, l’accusé a été jugé non coupable. Enfin, concernant les charges d’activité sexuelle avec un mineur de moins de 16 ans, l’accusé ayant plaidé coupable mais n’étant pas parvenu a une négociation avec le procureur, le jury propose une sentence qui n’a pas reçu l’unanimité des jurés. Le jury a retenu le consentement indéniable de Mr. Potter lors des faits décrits dans la vidéo. Le jury a également retenu les séquelles que Mr Riddle a subi suite à ses abus rendant son jugement de la situation inadapté. Le jury recommande une peine minimale de 5 ans. Le jury demande à se retirer. »_

_Mes yeux toujours fixés sur Harry, j’entends à peine ce qui se passe autour de moi, la fureur de tous les proches de mon mari. Harry, lui, à les poings crispés mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Sa défense a fonctionné après tout. Pourquoi n’est-il pas satisfait? Le regard qu’il adresse à Tom est effectivement désespéré - à défaut d’un meilleur terme._

_Mais alors, la juge prend la parole, le visage presque triste:_

_« Les charges qui nous réunissent aujourd’hui dans ce tribunal sont extrêmement graves et c’est avec beaucoup de prudence que je me dois de juger la peine de l’accusé. J’ai été très attentive aux divers témoignages présentés ainsi qu’au verdict rendu par le jury. Mr Potter a expliqué lors de son plaidoyer que les images parlaient d’elle-mêmes. Or, je ne peux permettre à un crime - car c’est un crime - et à un criminel - Mr Riddle - de ne pas être condamné. Je comprends, Mr. Potter, votre dégout pour ce mot de victime qui vous correspond pourtant bien. Mr Riddle était adulte lors des faits, de 14 ans votre ainé, et malgré son passé, je ne peux le laisser libre face à de tels actes. Je suis personnellement horrifiée de l’expérience que vous avez subi, l’abus d’enfant étant une cause qui me touche particulièrement. Pour ces raisons, je ne peux retenir la peine préconisée par le jury et je vous condamne, Mr Riddle, à la peine maximale de 14 ans de réclusion criminelle. »_

_Avant même que la juge poursuive, avant même que je m’évanouisse, avant même que des cris de joies résonnent dans la salle, le poings d’Harry s’abat sur sa table, il retire sa perruque et un ‘non’ déchirant s’échappe de ses lèvres nous rendant tous muets._

_« Vous avez la possibilité de faire appel de la décision dans un délai... » poursuit la juge et, de nouveau, Harry la coupe en s’exclamant,_

_« Bien sûr que je vais me battre contre cette injustice, »_

_« L’accusé sera emmené directement au pénitencier de Wandsworth, ... » conclut la juge, son discours cette fois-ci étouffé par l’étreinte d’Harry et Tom alors que deux policiers s’approchent pour emmener Riddle._

_J’ai l’impression de voir le déchirement de deux âmes soeurs alors qu’un baiser choquant, tonitruant s’étale devant les yeux de l’assemblée._

_Harry est plus blanc que neige et il est en furie. Il tente de retenir Riddle du mieux qu’il peut mais Tom lui murmure à l’oreille des paroles forcément réconfortantes._

_Alors que Riddle est finalement emmené, Harry retire complètement sa tenue qu’il jette sur le banc de la défense avant de marcher en direction de la sortie, sans un regard pour ceux qui l’entourent._

_Dudley tente de s’approcher mais Harry se recroqueville sur lui-même, comme si on l’avait frappé et je vois l’horreur dans les yeux de tous ses proches présents._

_Harry porte une main à sa poitrine, il suffoque. Je le suis à distance, intimant à nos amis de rester en arrière._

_Lorsque je le trouve finalement, il est assis sur les marches du palais, une cigarette à la bouche, à fumer comme si sa vie en dépendait._

_Ce n’est pas ce qui me choque. Non. Mais bien ses larmes qui coulent à n’en plus finir, et ce, durant de longues minutes._

_Je reste en retrait jusqu’à ce que nos yeux se trouvent. Il y a tellement de souffrances, de désespoir dans son regard que je suis obligé de me tenir au mur pour ne pas chanceler._

_Il se saisit tout à coup de son téléphone, tape avec fureur sur son clavier jusqu’à ce que mon mobile vibre._

**_« Je t’aime Drago mais... j’ai besoin de temps, »_ **

_Puis, Harry se retourne, reprend une cigarette et marche en direction de sa DB9._

_Il y a une question que je veux lui poser mais j’en suis incapable. J’entends déjà sa réponse clairement dans ma tête._

_Est-ce que le verdict a changé quoi que ce soit? À nos plans. À notre mariage. À notre fête. À notre amour._

_Où nous situons-nous désormais? Vers où allons-nous? Serons-nous ensemble demain?_

_Sa réponse, évidente, claire, qui apparait sur un second message comme s’il lisait mes pensées:_

**_« Attends-moi. »_ **

_Et c’est exactement ce que je fais. Je l’attends. Durant de longs jours, de longues semaines sans nouvelle. Et pourtant, il y a tellement de choses qui se passent. Des choses dont Harry est à l’origine, dans l’ombre._

_D’abord, il y a la procédure d’appel qui est lancée. Ensuite, il y a le Manoir Riddle qui est vidé, débarrassé, transformé en mausolée. Enfin, il y a mon père qui est porté disparu... et Harry, qui ne refait pas surface._

_..._

**_Samedi 2 Janvier 2016_ **

_Autour de moi, tous mes amis et mes proches m’entourent. Ma mère, Narcissa. Mon oncle, Severus. Mes amis, Blaise et Pansy en tête et tous mes camarades d’école. Ron et Hermione sont là également. Dudley, bien sûr. Seamus et Dean, main dans la main et tous les amis d’Harry, les Weasleys notamment, mais pas seulement. Tout le monde est là pour célébrer notre mariage._

_Tout le monde, sauf Harry bien sûr... Il est tard, je vois l’inquiétude sur les visages qui m’entourent mais je l’attends car c’est ce qu’il m’a demandé._

_Je l’attends et l’attends jusqu’à ce qu’une mélodie, que je connais par coeur et dont les notes forment un espoir dans mon coeur se mettent à résonner._

_Et au loin, je vois la silhouette d’Harry qui apparait dans la foule. Le visage émacié, des cernes noires profondes, ses yeux injectés de sang, il ne va pas bien._

_Et pourtant, il est beau._

_Et pourtant, il est là._

_Il s’approche doucement de moi, ne se retournant pas une seule fois, malgré les personnes qui cherchent à l’arrêter, à lui parler, à le toucher._

_Il ne voit que moi. De nouveau, je suis son étoile et son Dieu. De nouveau, je vis dans ses yeux._

_Le premier refrain entonné, Harry est finalement face à moi. Il ne me parle pas. Il se contente de me fixer et le monde s’arrête autour de moi, autour de nous. Enfin, sa main caresse ma joue. Enfin, sa bouche trouve la mienne. Et je goute son désespoir, sa tristesse mais surtout son amour. Je suis tremblant à la fin de notre baiser, Harry également mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Pas seulement, en tout cas. L’éclat de ses yeux ne laisse que peu de doute quant aux substances qui coulent dans ses veines. J’approche nos deux fronts jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient collés et je lui murmure « Laisse-moi te ramener à la maison, » alors que notre hymne s’achève._

_« Ma maison, c’est toi, Drago, » me souffle-t-il._

_Il m’embrasse, une dernière fois et sans un regard, il me suit, prêt à mettre son futur entre mes mains, prêt à écrire notre histoire._

…

**Nouvelle Règle N°18**

_Ne jamais se marier..._

_FAUX!_

_S’il est l’élu, ne pas attendre pour l’épouser, ne pas attendre pour l’aimer._

 


	20. Epilogue

**Épilogue : Règle Personnelle**

Même si j’ai toujours détesté les règles, ma vie a trop longtemps été régie par leur stupidité.J’ai trop souvent préféré me contraindre pour m’empêcher de vivre. Pourtant, la vie, même difficile, est plus simple qu’on ne peut l’imaginer, seulement trop complexe pour être contenue dans un ensemble de règles - surtout la mienne. Il suffit donc de l’accepter et d’apprendre à vivre pour la vie tout simplement, pour l’amour plus facilement.

...

**5 ANS PLUS TARD**

_Comme chaque matin depuis bientôt quatre ans, je suis réveillé par les lueurs du soleil perçant de notre fenêtre donnant sur Central Park._

_Je cligne des yeux à quelques reprises pour m’habituer à cette nouvelle luminosité et je ne peux m’empêcher de sourire en repensant à ma journée de la veille, à sa fin, surtout - mon corps entièrement dénudé, emprisonné dans les draps soyeux est encore courbaturé - mon sourire s’accentue._

_Naturellement, ma main vient se perdre du côté droit du lit, malheureusement déjà froid._

_Il est à peine 7h mais Harry est déjà parti. Pour moi, la nuit a été courte, pour lui, inexistante._

_Il faut dire que notre séance de dédicace de la veille, et la soirée qui a suivi n’auraient pu tomber plus mal alors qu’Harry devait se préparer pour sa ‘mission’ mais c’est ainsi que va la vie._

_Et malgré son absence, je souris en pensant à sa passion cette nuit lorsqu’il m’a fait l’amour, à sa voix lorsqu’il m’a dit ‘je t’aime’, à l’éclat de ses yeux lorsque nous avons présenté notre livre écrit à deux mains, intitulé « Carry me home tonight »._

_Ce livre est l’aboutissement d’un long processus de construction autant pour Harry que pour moi. Construction de notre amour, commencé si rapidement dans cette salle de classe. Un amour que nous bâtissons brique après brique; chacune portant le poids douloureux de notre passé, de son passé surtout._

_Tout est toujours compliqué quand il est question d’Harry Potter, je l’ai compris rapidement et pourtant, assez étrangement, tout est plutôt simple au jour le jour._

_J’ai donné à Harry ce dont il avait besoin, une certaine stabilité assurément. Stabilité des émotions aussi bien que du quotidien._

_Tout n’a pas été rose, surtout après l’enfermement de Riddle, après la disparition d’Harry pour quelques semaines. Harry et ses nombreux secrets. Des secrets que j’ai accepté dès le début, que j’ai accepté le soir de la fête de notre mariage, des secrets qu’il m’a révélé, petit à petit, au gré de ses humeurs, de ses envies, de ses possibilités, plus exactement._

_C’est au compte goutte que j’ai reçu les informations concernant sa disparition._

_Une visite à la prison de Riddle, tout d’abord, pour s’assurer à coup de pots de vin de la sécurité et du confort de son mentor._

_Puis, après un dernier baiser en direction de Tom, Harry est parti sur les traces de mon père, pour se venger, pour expier ses fautes, leurs fautes, pour me protéger également. Une chasse à l’homme qui l’a conduit de pays en pays jusqu’à sa découverte de Lucius, un homme qu’il ne pouvait laisser libre. Je suis probablement le seul - excepté Riddle - qui connait la réelle fin qu’a reçu mon père. Les policiers l’ont retrouvé pendu dans un bâtiment désaffecté, une lettre de regrets à ses pieds._

_Comme Harry s’est souvent plu à me le dire, il est un homme de deal. Celui qu’il a proposé à mon père était simple : une mort facile au bout d’une corde ou une, bien plus douloureuse en tête à tête avec sa lame. Lorsqu’il me l’a raconté, je voyais dans les pupilles d’Harry qu’il aurait adoré ce choix-là - malgré les complications évidentes - mais, après des heures de réflexion, passées sans manger, ni boire, dans un état probablement lamentable - Lucius a préféré la corde et Harry était prêt à l’accepter._

_Il est donc finalement rentré, après avoir négocié le corps de mon père, un homme recherché, contre la libération de Riddle. Oh, bien sûr, Scotland Yard n’aurait jamais accepté mais il est allé taper plus haut, dans des sphères où Tom pouvait être un atout non négligeable étant donné ses connaissances du milieu criminel et ses compétences._

_Les Etats-Unis. Washington DC. Le siège du FBI. Il a obtenu le meilleur deal de sa carrière. Pas pour lui. Ni pour moi. Mais pour Riddle, qu’il ne pouvait supporter de voir enfermé._

_Et pourtant, il a bien dû le supporter durant un an. Un an de détention pour s’absoudre de ses crimes avant sa déportation aux USA - peu cher payé mais déjà trop pour Harry._

_Car, durant cette longue année, j’ai vu la souffrance d’Harry au quotidien, son insécurité, ses cauchemars de plus en plus horribles, ses nombreuses descentes aux enfers en compagnie de ses drogues. En même temps, j’ai vu sa volonté d’être fort pour Riddle. Pas une semaine n’a passé sans qu’il ne visite Tom en prison._

_Une année extrêmement difficile pour nous deux - moi qui croyais avoir vécu le pire - heureusement j’avais ma mère, mon oncle, nos amis et mes cours pour me soutenir, me faire tenir. Harry n’a jamais été aussi asocial que durant cette période. Il n’a jamais autant fumé. Même Dudley, qui l’avait déjà vu au plus bas était inquiet. Car les silences d’Harry sont souvent pire que ses cris. Et durant cette année, Harry a été extrêmement silencieux, vivant uniquement lors de ses allées au pénitencier._

_Je ne lui ai pas demandé ce qu’ils y faisaient lorsqu’ils se voyaient, Tom et lui, même si je sais que leurs visites portaient le nom de conjugales - un comble quand je suis son mari - et qu’elles duraient des heures. Je ne suis pas idiot pour m’imaginer qu’ils ne faisaient que parler - même si les plans pour le futur de Tom étaient bel et bien abordés - mais après le procès, après ses révélations, j’ai eu plus de facilité à ne pas y penser surtout lorsque, inévitablement, le soir, c’est moi qu’il retrouvait, c’est moi qu’il prenait dans ses bras, c’est à moi qu’il faisait l’amour, c’est à moi qu’il disait ‘je t’aime’._

_Une année difficile, donc, une année perturbante jusqu’à la libération de Riddle. Et là, tout a changé. Car en un instant, c’est comme si Harry était lui aussi sorti de sa cage qu’il avait savamment construit dans sa tête, autour de son coeur._

_Il s’est passé tellement de bouleversements dans ma vie, en l’espace de quelques semaines. J’ai dit adieu à Londres, à ma mère, à mon oncle et désormais beau-père ainsi qu’à nos amis, et j’ai dit bonjour New York._

_Pas Washington comme je le croyais au départ. Non, New York, car Harry était déterminé à compartimenter sa vie aussi facilement que sa tête et son coeur, et à me donner la vie que je méritais, en tout cas, celle qui s’en rapproche le plus. Et cette vie, elle se trouvait à New York, dans un nouvel appartement dans lequel nous avons emménagé, un magnifique penthouse qu’Harry a payé probablement illégalement - j’ai préféré ne pas lui demander. New York, à la fois, suffisamment proche de Riddle - cantonné dans la capitale pour son nouvel emploi de consultant - suffisamment éloigné pour moi._

_Notre vie de couple a véritablement débuté à ce moment-là. Nous avons repris l’écriture. Nous avons recommencé à parler en français. J’ai recommencé à l’appeler « Petit con » et Harry a recommencé à sourire, sincèrement._

_Je ne serais pas stupide pour décrire notre vie de couple comme étant parfaite - elle est loin de l’être - ni normale - elle ne l’est définitivement pas._

_Harry s’est remis à écrire quasiment à plein temps mais, à la différence du passé, il a accepté de se faire publier - dans des journaux puis dans des livres, ses romans. Son image publique, comme il aime l’appeler._

_Il faudrait être idiot pour croire qu’Harry peut vivre avec un seul visage. Même dans un quotidien plus apaisé. Du fait de ses compétences et de son potentiel et surtout de l’efficacité de son partenariat avec Riddle, il travaille avec lui sur de nombreuses affaires, à distance, souvent, mais très régulièrement à Washington ou en mission à travers le pays, le monde peut-être. Ce travail underground est classé secret défense et il est, j’en suis sûr, à la limite de la légalité, la plupart du temps. Mais pour un homme comme Harry qui a grandi dans une telle atmosphère, c’est un besoin auquel il ne peut échapper. Tout comme son besoin de Riddle. Ce que j’ai dû accepter._

_Oh, je sais ce que beaucoup doivent penser de cet arrangement de vie, de_ **_notre_ ** _arrangement. Je sais que beaucoup doivent s’imaginer que je suis faible, pour accepter cela. Ces personnes ne connaissent pas Harry, n’ont rien compris de sa personnalité._

_Harry a été abusé presque toute sa vie - de tellement de manières différentes, il mettra des années à s’en remettre - s’il y parvient et ce, d’autant plus alors qu’il ne veut pas s’identifier à une victime. Me mettre à sa place est impossible, bien sûr, mais je peux faire preuve d’empathie et l’accepter._

_Alors, effectivement, notre relation, notre mariage, n’est pas conventionnel mais il s’adapte à Harry et à ses besoins. Aux besoins d’un gamin abusé qui n’avait qu’une envie, celle de survivre. Je ne peux ni ne veux le juger. Qui pourrait juger les séquelles psychologiques qu’il a subi?_

_Je l’aime et je veux qu’il soit heureux, autant qu’il me rend heureux. Car, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre pour certains, je suis heureux. Je n’ai jamais été aussi heureux._

_Chaque jour passé aux côtés d’Harry me rend encore plus heureux et même quand il n’est pas là, comme ce matin, je le sens dans mon coeur._

_C’est avec Harry dans mon coeur que je me lève, que je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour me préparer pour la journée et enfin atterrir dans la cuisine._

_Même si mon prochain cours à la NYU n’a lieu que dans trois heures - un avantage en tant qu’enseignant à temps partiel en parallèle à ma thèse - j’aime garder mon rythme et profiter uniquement des week-ends pour les grasse-matinées._

_Et ma première action, en arrivant dans la cuisine est de me faire couler un café - enfin, c’est ce que je fais normalement. Mais aujourd’hui, un paquet m’attend sur le comptoir._

_Mes sourcils se froncent automatiquement alors que je reconnais l’écriture d’Harry. J’attrape la note, intrigué._

« Drake,

Qu’il est difficile de trouver les mots lorsqu’ils possèdent une signification si importante. Pathétique pour un écrivain, n’est-ce pas?

Il y a encore de cela un an, je crois que je n’aurais pas imaginé être capable de te faire cette requête et pourtant, le fait est là. Drago, tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu m’as fait avancer, à quel point tu m’as libéré.

Tu reconnaitras le contenu du paquet à peine verras-tu les albums. Quatre albums dont je ne me suis jamais séparé. Des centaines de photographies que tu voulais voir, que je ne voulais, ne pouvais te montrer.

Nous en avons discuté avec Tom et aussi stupide que cela puisse paraitre, il m’a convaincu que les conserver était malsain. Il n’a déjà plus les siens.

Tu possèdes donc dans tes mains ces preuves que tu as longtemps recherchées. Tu as dans tes mains mon passé, mon avenir également. Fais-en bon usage. Tu peux regarder les clichés, si tu le souhaites. Je te laisse maître de ta décision. Je n’en ai plus besoin, je veux que tu les détruises, pour moi.

Je t’aime, Drago, bien plus que tu ne l’imagines.

Je suis pressé de te retrouver dans quelques jours, pressé de t’emmener diner, pressé de sentir ton corps contre le mien, pressé de te faire l’amour, pressé de t’aimer, tout simplement.

Attends moi,

Ton petit con. »

_Des larmes inattendues coulent sur mes joues à la vue de ces mots, alors que je comprends le chemin qu’Harry a effectué depuis notre rencontre. Aujourd’hui, je ne suis plus seulement une addiction un peu plus saine que les autres pour lui._

_Je reste fixé devant les albums qui s’étendent devant moi, incertain, curieux, mais déterminé._

_Je n’ai pas besoin de voir ces photos. Je n’ai pas besoin de me torturer car, Harry a toujours eu raison à ce sujet, je ne pourrais les comprendre. Personne, si ce n’est Harry et Tom, ne peut les comprendre._

_Tout comme je ne peux véritablement comprendre leur lien, leur relation. Mais l’amour n’a pas toujours besoin d’être compris. L’amour peut conserver une part de mystère. Et parfois, il faut accepter que l’autre n’est pas nous et qu’il ne possède donc pas forcément les même besoins que nous._

_Il y a encore trois ans, j’étais déterminé à tuer Riddle, avec en tête l’excuse de ses agissements envers Harry. Mais j’ai compris que ce besoin était égoïste._

_Ne pas comprendre n’empêche pas d’accepter. C’est désormais mon cas._

_Je ne veux plus la mort de Riddle. Je l’appréhende au contraire. J’appréhende ce qu’Harry pourrait ressentir, même si, au fond, je sais qu’il finirait par s’en sortir, par se relever, par survivre, car il est fort. C’est un soldat, un survivant._

_Et, alors que je regarde les flammes lécher les quatre albums photos, désagréger un passé dont Harry se libère jour après jour, je fixe fièrement son histoire, son innocence perdue le jour de la mort de ses parents._

_Je fixe la vie d’un enfant, d’un adolescent, d’un homme qui sera éternellement jeune. De même que le soleil - mon soleil - Harry est éternel. Et il a rendu notre amour éternel._

_Et dans sa jeunesse éternelle, il est mon coeur, mon âme, ma résidence, celui qui me ramène chez moi._

_Je suis son Dieu et il est le mien. Pour l’éternité._

**_THE END._ **


End file.
